Coalesce - Sequel to What Lies Beneath
by MusicChiller32
Summary: AU - Too many characters to name and new ones too - Seventeen years have passed since Nemesis was locked away and Mark and Brooklynn, along with the rest of the Circle, have had peace and tranquility. Building families, having babies, etc, but none of them realize for those same 17 years, a new evil has been bred and has threatened to destroy all the Circle they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

****Oh yeah, I'm just on a sequeling role lately haha! I've really thought long and hard about this one because What Lies Beneath has always held a special place in my heart. I never thought Mark and Brooklynn's story was finished, not by a long shot. So, years of battling with myself on whether or not to do a sequel to this story, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!****

 **Coalesce  
** ~Sequel to What Lies Beneath~

Chapter 1

Seventeen years of peace and quiet, besides the occasional spirit finding their way to the Calaway/Meyers home. Most of them were calm and just confused about what to do after death. Brooklynn had to guide them into the light and it normally didn't take more than a day or two, every couple of months. She was now in her early 40's, Mark in his late 40's, and happier than ever with just their daughter. Brooklynn refused to have any more children after Claira. She was their one and only; pregnancy hadn't been kind to Brooklynn and it took her a while to get back to her old self after it was all said and done.

Her paranoia had skyrocketed because of her powers and she actually sent spirits away, not wanting them anywhere near her baby girl. It wasn't until Mark threatened to leave her that Brooklynn snapped out of her paranoia and fear, beginning to get back into the swing of things. He had snapped her back to reality and assured her everything was fine, that nothing bad would happen to her or Claira. Brooklynn had a breakdown, her and Mark made things right between them and all was right in the world again.

Everything was perfectly fine and normal with Claira, up to date on her shots, all doctor's appointments on time for both regular checkups and whenever she got sick. However, at age 4, Claira told her mother and father she started seeing people in her room, floating around. They were spirits. Now Brooklynn didn't jump to conclusions because she knew children not more than 5 could see and hear spirits. This continued, however, past the age of 5 for Claira and when she turned 7, Brooklynn taught her daughter the ways of crossing spirits over. It scared Claira at first, but she quickly cottoned on, especially when children visited her in order to be crossed over. It was sad, but Claira was a natural at it and her father had even said she had the same gift her mother did, maybe even better.

Besides that, no other powers surfaced until she turned 14-years-old. Claira had also inherited the ability of her father, his warlock powers. She was a witch as well as spirit guide like her mother. Both sides of them had hammered her, and it was a lot for the girl to take in. Mark was the one who had to show her the way and stop her from destroying their house, which they now lived in Dallas, Texas. Claira had been terrified, not understanding why the lights were flickering in her room or she could move objects with her mind. Brooklynn felt hopeless, not knowing how to help her daughter and was thankful Mark was here to guide her through the same way she'd been when Claira began crossing spirits over. It took a while, but Claira was starting to get the hang of her powers on both ends. She was now 16, raging with hormones, had a boyfriend in high school and rebelling against her parents.

Life with a teenager was beyond hell. Mark had no idea women were so nasty until he raised one. Whatever grossness Brooklynn had, she kept hidden. Not the teenager, oh hell no.

"For fuck's sake…" He groaned, looking down at the bottom of his bare foot.

Claira was off to school, all bright and early, as was her routine, and he had emerged finally from the bedroom, barefoot in his pajama bottoms. He had made the mistake of entering the bathroom first and that had been a disaster. Staring at the bottom of his foot, Mark was pretty sure that was a pantyliner he had stepped on… and those were not Brooklynn's panties on the floor.

"BROOKLYNN!" He handled the magic, she handled the grossness. "Get it OFF ME!" Mark zapped the thing with a spark from his fingertip, watching as it charred and bounced.

Brooklynn was downstairs, busy cleaning up from breakfast and dropped the pan in the sink, rushing upstairs to stare at her boyfriend in shock. "What the…what is that?" She rubbed her temples, wearing a pair of black cotton shorts and a magenta tank top. Her black hair pulled up in a messy do on top of her head to keep it out of the food she'd cooked. "What exactly did you call me up here for, if you could zap the damn thing with your magic? I'll talk to her," Again. "About cleaning up her mess when she's done. Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Grunting, Mark took in the bathroom, groaning. Claira was sort of like her mother, but she had definitely picked up some attributes from her Aunt Mickie and Trish. Such as being a makeup and hair girl, which wound up everywhere. He was considering throttling the pair of them, if they happened to cross paths anytime soon.

"Sorry." He apologized before shutting the door and handling his business. When he emerged, Mark followed his nose to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his woman and kissed the side of her neck, just beneath her ear. "That's like… 3 months in a row now, darlin'. I'm pretty sure at this point, she's doing it to piss me off."

He was not above retaliating because Mark was that type of person. When Claira had first started getting periods, she had tacked a bunch of magazine adverts for tampons and pads all over her door. He had no idea where that had come from, but it hadn't been amusing.

"I don't doubt it." Brooklynn sounded resigned, sighing softly at the feeling of his lips against her neck, her ear, and dropped the pan again before turning around to look up in his eyes. Beautiful emerald gems. She accepted the passionate kiss he gave her and felt his hands lift her to plant her on the counter, Mark standing between her legs as they continued kissing. "Last night…wasn't enough for you?" She moaned out, sliding her hand up his bare back to bury her fingers in his hair and felt his mouth attach to her neck.

Their sex life was on track; it was the one thing that had never fizzled out, even dealing with Claira's antics.

"Mmm, never enough…" He growled, working his way down her throat, across her shoulders, his fingers slowly sliding the straps to her tank top down her arms. No matter what was going on, Mark never seemed to get enough of her and, the older they got, it was like they kept hitting their strides, if they ever actually ended. "Do you want me to stop?" It wasn't really a question, they both knew she didn't, not really.

"No, I really don't, but…you need to decide if sex or food is more important since you're pressed for time to get to the shop." Brooklynn informed him with a smirk, feeling him very reluctantly pull back from her and rested his forehead against hers, stroking his face with the back of her hand. "Food it is." Giggling, she pecked his goatee covered chin and jumped from the counter to start making his plate, not surprised to receive a slap to her backside. "Sit down, eat, go to work and tonight, we can pick up where we left off."

Setting a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns down in front of him, Brooklynn already ate and continued cleaning her kitchen. He had been meaning for years to study the concept of time, the theories, just so he could figure out a way of doing a temporary stasis spell or something, for moments like this. Just so he could suspend time for a bit and fuck her senseless. Mark could swear there was a knowing smirk on her beautiful lips and growled, his emerald eyes watching her sway around the kitchen while he ate.

"Teasing wench."

"What was that?"

Brooklynn looked back at him while she continued putting away the clean dishes, shaking her head with a smile. It was a beautiful country home with three bedrooms, full kitchen, living room, dining room and a huge three car garage where Mark stored his motorcycles along with her car. Very rarely did he drive anymore, it was always riding. Her sexy man straddled on his bike in leather…Brooklynn shivered at that image and had to shake herself mentally, cheeks flushing.

"Teasing," Mark speared a piece of bacon on his fork, gesturing at her with it, a grin on his face. "Wench."

Then he popped it all in his mouth, eyeballing his plate. He had it a bit too good sometimes, especially on days she did steak for breakfast, his stomach rumbled. Mark was a typical man: food and sex, and shotgun for the daughter's boyfriend. His eyes lit up. He wondered how that relationship would fair if the teen idiot knew Claira left pantyliners on the bathroom floor. Figuring maybe he'd give her something to think about, something to consider before she did it again, Mark began setting his plan in motion.

"Mark…" Brooklynn's voice held warning, seeing the look on his face and knew him like the back of her hand. Better than anyone – that's what being together for 17 years did to a couple. "I know you're not happy with Claira right now, but retaliating against her is not the answer." She rubbed his shoulders, down his arms and kissed the side of his neck, wrapping them around his neck completely. NOW she was being a teasing wench and giggled at his grumbling, burying her nose in his hair. "Please let me talk to her first. If she doesn't start cleaning up after herself, I'll punish her, okay? And you can do whatever your wicked mind is coming up with."

"Darlin', 3 times in a row is 3 times too many." He remarked calmly, now busy with his eggs and toast, trying to ignore her teasing. This wasn't fair. The woman shouldn't be able to torment him like this to get her way. "I oughta sick Bastet on her is what I should do." Mark grumbled, hearing her laughing and looked around for his very, very old Familiar, and keeper of his darker side. He was considering getting his daughter one, but was also a bit afraid of her using the animal for the wrong reasons if she got a hormonal, teenage burr up her backside.

"Scoot back." Brooklynn wasn't surprised when he did and swung her leg over to straddle his lap, after taking a piece of bacon to trace his lips with it. "I agree with you, okay? I know it's 3 times too many, but at least let me have a talk with her, before you do something that will make her rebel against us more." He growled, chomping the bacon and caressed his chest and shoulders. Even at 47, this man was still chiseled out of stone and had a delicious body she enjoyed sinking her teeth into…in various places. "You know I'm on your side with it. It's disgusting, I agree, so let me try to handle it first. And leave Bastet out of this. If she does it again, I'll let you have free reign to do whatever you want…as long as it's not abusive."

"Me? Abusive?" His green eyes widened innocently, though acid flickered for just a minute, a hint of his rather cruel nature showing. However, when it came to his daughter, more trickster then dick. Not that Claira would see a difference, she was at that age where parents were obviously out to get her.

"Last time, Brooklynn, she either knocks it off and quits assaulting me with used feminine hygiene products or I AM sicking Bastet on her." His eyes strayed to the ancient cat, who would live as long as he did, winking when she meowed at him.

"She didn't assault you. You stepped in her…garbage, which she should've picked up. It wasn't assault, ass." She smacked his chest, shaking her head at how ridiculous he was being, but Brooklynn loved him anyway. "Finish eating and then get your ass upstairs to change for work." Pecking his lips, she got off his lap and finished up putting the dishes away, her stove, counters and table already wiped off. "And just remember, she has your powers, so she can retaliate back at you. And I don't need a witch/warlock war going on in my house. I'll kick both of your asses if one thing gets broken in here."

"She has a _fraction_ of my powers." He corrected with a smirk. Magic grew with time, kind of like they did. "And none of my control." That made Claira a magical Hulk of sorts, and he'd be Tony Magical Stark and nail her ass with a Hulk Buster, if it came to that. Laughing under his breath at the mental image, Mark headed upstairs to go get ready to go to work, scooping up Bastet on his way. "You're getting fat, you old rag." He informed her with a grunt.

Whipping out her cell phone, Brooklynn texted her daughter and informed her they would be having a conversation after school. She would be picking her up, her boyfriend could go a day without driving her home, which is what usually happened. Seth Rollins. They'd been together for the past 6 months; he'd lived in Dallas all of his life, going to school with Claira, but they hadn't acknowledged each other until high school and started dating. Mark had thoroughly interrogated the boy until he was blue in the face, testing him in his own way before being reassured he was just a regular, normal teenage boy. Seth was all right in Brooklynn's book, but she still had this weird vibe from him she couldn't explain. She didn't tell Mark or anyone about it, not wanting him thinking she was paranoid again.

Claira looked at her phone, saw it was a text from her mother and flipped it open to read since she was in the hallway in between classes. "Great, what did I do now?" She muttered, putting her phone away and went to class, grumbling.

With the Master gone, Bastet tended to follow Brooklynn around, if she wasn't napping. Her emerald green eyes were still sharp, as was her other senses; she was just a bit more… pudgy. Purring, Bastet brushed her head against Brooklynn's leg after the female had completed her text. She didn't overly care for the young male human either, he smelled weird. Bastet had informed her Master of that once, and he had laughed, saying it was that dormant part of his psyche in her reacting to the fact the teenage daughter had a boyfriend.

Brooklynn had a connection with Bastet that nobody would ever understand. This cat saved Mark's life and, for that, she was well fed and loved. She smiled, lifting Bastet up on her lap and scratched her behind her ears, kissing the top of her head. Claira wanted a dog for a long time and Brooklynn wondered if her Familiar Mark planned on giving her would be that type of animal. Bastet would not be happy if that was the case. Mark came downstairs a few minutes later, dropped a kiss on her lips on his way out the door and made sure to grab his lunch in the process.

"You hungry girl? Come on, let's go get you some fresh water and food." She carried the cat into the kitchen, setting her on the counter while filling up her water bowl.

In the process, she also grabbed a snack for Bastet from the cupboard and let her take it out of her hand with a smile.

Bastet's connection to Brooklynn lay in the fact that she was her Master's mate and not much else. Oh, and treats, lots of treats, and tummy rubs. Bastet kept eyes and ears on the female while the Master was away; if there were problems, that psychic link between them would let him know. But the treats were awesome, Bastet liked treats. Yawning, she sat back on her haunches, on the counter, watching Brooklynn finish tidying up the counter.

 _When she comes back with Claira, let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bastet was Mark's spy and Brooklynn had to accept it, though he had toned down on the 'spying' part after she snapped at him about not having any privacy. The cat had vanished for a couple weeks, hidden, and it'd been during her pregnancy. Hormones were a bitch to deal with and she didn't need Mark spying on her while going through the multiple changes in her body.

After 17 years, Brooklynn was used to it and didn't bat an eyelash.

" _H-help me…"_

Turning, Brooklynn didn't see anything and set Bastet's feeding bowl and water on the floor, padding out of the kitchen into the living room. It was a spirit and sounded like a little girl, a frown marring her face. The wind outside had picked up drastically, which was a sign of a spirit looming over the house. She walked outside, wrapping her arms around herself since the wind was COLD and that wasn't normal in Dallas, not in March.

The sound of choking echoed back at her as Brooklynn looked around, not seeing anything and turned, heading back into the house to close the front door. She was freezing, heading upstairs to her room to pull on a robe and tied it around her waist, closing the windows all throughout the house. What the hell was this spirit? It was obvious the cold had something to do with their death.

"Hello? I can't help you if you don't show yourself to me." She called out, rubbing her arms and couldn't believe she was actually contemplating turning the heat on.

" _Help me, please…. p-please…."_

Bastet wasn't amused, her fur was ruffled as she hissed, not enjoying the sudden change in the temperature.

" _So…. cold…"_

This was not something to tell the Master about. His female tended to fraternize with those vagabond used-to-be things. Unless of course, it got any colder, he might be upset if a pipe or something burst from the temperature change.

"Okay, okay I'm going to help you, but you have to calm down." Spirits that were upset or had died violently tended to change the weather or atmosphere around them. Even going as far as invading dreams, if they were powerful enough. "Please, please don't make it any colder in my house and tell me what's going on."

Was it SNOWING outside? Or was that an illusion? Brooklynn couldn't tell, seeing her breath puff out as the wind picked up outside. Suddenly, she was on a mountain and Brooklynn knew she was in a vision, seeing a young man, no more than 20, dangling from high on a crag. Blood coated the side of his face and his side had an ax burrowed into it.

"Oh god! Oh god, hold on!" With bare feet, she began scaling the mountain and held out her hand, crying out for him to grab onto it.

" _H-help me…"_

"Take my hand!" It was a blizzard, a massive winter storm and Brooklynn was frozen from head to toe, but she still reached her hand out to try to save him. "Hurry!"

Bastet watched as Brooklynn entered into whatever state of mind occurred when she had her visions. She wasn't entirely sure what the visions consisted of, but it usually happened after the disturbances. Female handled it, most of the time, but she was always pretty… lifeless until she did. Meowing, Bastet parked her butt where she could watch. She really, really hoped Brooklynn fixed this, her nose was icing up.

" _Help, help…" His eyes fastened on Brooklynn's, the blood froze on him._

Just before his hand could reach up to grab hers, the other ax that was embedded into the mountain came out and he fell to his death, making her scream out in fright. The vision ended as Brooklynn's eyes snapped open, laying on the carpeted floor of her bedroom and it was no longer cold. The snow outside was gone, the wind was gone and before her stood a man frozen solid with blood on his face, the ax still in his side and his skin was a light blue.

"W-What's your name? Do you remember who you are?"

" _K-K-Kenneth."_

"Kenneth, alright." Brooklynn didn't take her robe off since she was still chilled to the bone, smiling softly at him, despite his appearance. "What happened to you? Do you remember that?"

" _I was betrayed…by my friend, who came with me on the climb. He's dead too. I wasn't going down without a fight."_

That was good, in a weird way, because that meant Kenneth probably didn't have any unfinished business to take care of. "Are you ready to crossover? Do you see a light?"

" _A light? What are you…"_ He turned, seeing the light she was talking about and suddenly, the pain was gone, the ax out of his side and his skin was no longer a light blue. " _Yeah…yeah I see it…it's so beautiful…"_

"Go into it and find peace."

" _Thank you. Will you do something for me? Let my fiancée, Ashley Massaro, know I love her and I'll never forget her?"_

"Where does she live?"

" _Upstate New York."_

"Yes, I will do that for you. I may not be able to visit her in person, but I will send her a letter."

Brooklynn did it often for the spirits she crossed over, anything to help them find peace and to go into the light. She watched as Kenneth went into the light, his spirit disappearing as a breeze blew over her and shivered. Rubbing her arms, Brooklynn decided a hot bath was in order and hoped she could get rid of this chill. Bastet left the female to her business and went to inform her Master what transpired, just in case something happened with the house at a later date, due to those below zero temperatures they experienced with the spirit.

 _And how did it go?_ Mark was more than a little amused when Bastet let him know that the temperature was no longer unbearable and his 'female', as she referred to Brooklynn, was now going to get in nearly scalding hot water. _How's she looking?_

 _Cold._

Mark knew for a fact that cats were sarcastic little bastards. His was, complete with a snarky tone.

After a steamy hot bath, Brooklynn felt marginally better and made sure to keep Bastet out of the bathroom, not wanting her sending visuals to Mark. She'd done it a time or two and he'd come home a sexually frustrated mess. It was amusing, but she was too chilled to the bone to mess with her boyfriend right now. Boyfriend…that was laughable. They had been together so long, it was pathetic. Truly pathetic to call Mark her boyfriend. Unfortunately, even with how long they'd been together, marriage had never come up, so she just stuck with calling him her man. Brooklynn didn't know why he didn't want to marry her, maybe he wasn't a believer in marriage.

Mickie and John were married. Trish and Steve were married. Beth had gotten married to a wonderful man named Adam. Randy was married to a great woman named Kimberly. Melina and David had gotten married. Even Glenn had gotten married. All their friends were married and happy, some with children and some without.

It wasn't easy whenever she'd have gatherings with the women like Mickie, Trish, Beth and Melina, which didn't happen often enough, and they always asked her when she would be next. When would she and Mark finally tie the knot? They were happy with the way things were. Why fix something that wasn't broken? Marriage is just a piece of paper and a piece of expensive jewelry.

Those were some of the excuses she gave her friends.

The guys at the shop had asked him a time or two about putting a ring on his woman, and she was his woman, in all ways. The way Mark figured it, by Texas' own law, as long as they had been living together, in Texas, they were wed via the common marriage laws. Both names on the birth certificate, both names on the house and they filed taxes together. They were legally married at this point and just had never bothered to do the name change or ceremony. As it was, marriage wasn't something that crossed his mind very often, simply because Mark didn't need to put a ring on it to prove he loved her. Hopefully, Brooklynn already knew this because, if not, he was doing something wrong.

Trish described Mark's mindset as far as marriage went as lazy. In a way, it was. Granted, everything they had and owned in their lives was in both their names. Brooklynn actually snapped at the blonde a time or two about the marriage topic, ordering her not to bring it up again. Trish hadn't after the last time and she hoped it stayed that way. If Mark didn't want a wedding or to buy her a ring, that was fine. Brooklynn would do whatever made him happy, never leaving his side and was still as in love with him as the day they met over almost 30 years ago. After her bath was finished, Brooklynn padded into the bedroom and smirked over at Bastet, winking at the cat while in just a towel.

"Send him that, if you wanna screw with him, girl." She giggled, pulling out fresh clothes to change into.

Mark had no idea what the hell he had just been shown, but it was Brooklynn, with question marks all around her head and anime eyes. Claira had Bastet watching Adult Swim or something again. He closed the connection, shaking his head. Whatever crisis was going on was apparently over and Bastet had been amused by something, he had felt that. Sighing, Mark focused on his work, figuring he'd ask Brooklynn about it when he got home. Providing Claira wasn't on the warpath.

After a day of cleaning and planning dinner, Brooklynn stepped into her Traverse and headed out to grab Claira from school. They really did have to have a talk because one, she had her own bathroom and two, why was she using the bathroom designated for guests? Mark and Brooklynn had their own bathroom, but Mark tended to use the guest one in the morning to do his business. Brooklynn normally took over their bathroom and it just worked out, but there was no reason Claira had to use a bathroom that wasn't hers. Brooklynn had been curious, so she went into Claira's bathroom and saw how truly filthy it was, actually screaming out in frustration. She cleaned it and then planned on punishing Claira by taking her cell phone away for a week. Claira would not like that, but that was tough.

The girl had to learn some responsibility, even if it killed her.

Claira was one of the last students to leave. Since she couldn't ride home with Seth, she dawdled. Chances were if her Mom was picking her up, and she was in some sort of trouble, for whatever reason. Or worse, her Mom wanted to have a 'chat' and those tended to be humiliating. Sighing, Claira finally wandered out the front doors, not surprised at all to see the Traverse parked along the curb and groaned, shouldering her bag.

The fact her daughter purposely took her sweet time getting to the car did NOT sit well with Brooklynn at all. "Give me your cell phone." She ordered as soon as the girl was in the passenger seat and buckled in, her hand extending. When Claira hesitated, Brooklynn narrowed her eyes and snatched it out of her hand, dropping it in her purse before zipping it up and tossed her purse in the backseat. "You like being a smartass, don't you, girl? That's fine. I know what to do with a smartass. You're not getting your phone back for a week. And you won't be seeing Seth for a week either. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Claira, but I don't like it and your father is at the end of his rope. He threatened to send Bastet after you today because he stepped in one of your damn pantyliners you left on the bathroom floor AGAIN. I saw the destruction of your bathroom too and I cleaned it and if you don't keep it clean, you will not get your phone back, PERIOD. Do I make myself clear?"

So her mom had cleaned her bathroom for her… cool. She wasn't overly pleased with the loss of her cell, or the idea that her mom somehow thought she wasn't going to see Seth for an entire week. Rolling her eyes, Claira folded her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

"Whatever you say, Mom." Her Dad setting Bastet after her, that was just super low. "Why would he send that old ball of fake cat? She'd have a heart attack if she took more than 20 consecutive steps these days with all the treats you give her."

"Claira…" Maybe she should've allowed Mark to handle this situation, after all. Brooklynn begged Mark to let her talk some sense into their daughter and it seemed as though it would fall on deaf ears. "You will start using your own bathroom." Her voice had grown deceptively calm, cool and steely. "You WILL start respecting your mother and father." Her hands squeezed the steering wheel as she drove home, taking a deep silent breath. "Or you won't be seeing your cell phone or Seth for a long time because, as of today, you are grounded. It's time for an attitude change, Claira. And if you don't want to change it the easy way, I'll let Daddy teach it to you the HARD way."

"I don't think Daddy would've cleaned my bathroom for me." Claira found that oddly amusing. She had thought, given what she was apparently being punished for, she would have been made to do that. "You need a day job, Mom." Obviously, she was bored. "Besides playing ghost chaser." Hadn't her Mom wrote novels back in the day? Yes, she had. Claira had seen a few of those in the local library. "You should take up writing again."

What happened to her sweet baby girl? What happened to the respectful young lady they had been raising? It was like when she turned 16, the horns came out and she was…evil. In a way, Claira reminded her so much of Undertaker and that frightened Brooklynn. She did not want a child acting like that lunatic or that darkness in their family at all. Granted, she knew Mark's magic was dark, no matter what, but he learned how to control it with the help of Bastet.

"How about you focus on yourself and don't worry about what I do, young lady? And as far as being a 'ghost chaser', I don't chase any ghosts. They are called SPIRITS and they come to me to help them crossover. Completely different. You are my daughter and my full focus is going to be on you for a while until you straighten your act up and stop being the snot-nosed punk kid you currently are now."

Claira remained quiet the rest of the way home, still staring out the window. Once they were in the drive, she didn't bother waiting for her mother, just got out of the Traverse and headed for the door, pulling her lanyard out of her bag to unlock it. She went straight to her bedroom, dumping her bookbag out on the bed, eyeballing the homework waiting for her. She got good grades in school, had never been in trouble, and apparently her Mom was having a bad day because she was blowing up over something stupid.

"Aww, look, it's the FAT, SNEAKY CAT." Her eyes narrowed in on Bastet who was now in her open doorway.

Flipping the Familiar off, Claira closed the door, forcing Bastet to move out into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting good grades and not getting into trouble was one thing, but Claira had been downright disrespectful and Brooklynn knew Mark was on the verge of blowing his stack. She was trying to avoid that from happening, but…since the little bitch didn't want to talk to her, she'd just let Mark handle it. Brooklynn was annoyed she had been forced to wait for her daughter, after TELLING her she was being picked up. She still deliberately made her mother wait for her, probably talking to her boyfriend. When Seth called her cell phone, Brooklynn answered it.

"Claira is grounded until further notice, Seth. Do not call her phone again. Thank you." She hung up on him, not caring and tossed the cell phone in a drawer that had a lock on it. Then, Brooklynn began to start dinner and saw the annoyed expression on Bastet's face as the cat sauntered into the kitchen, nodding in agreement. "I know, Bastet, I know…"

Eventually, Claira made her way out to the kitchen, her math textbook in hand as she tried digesting the theory of something or another. It was all starting to run together. Tests were a bitch and a half. "What're you making?" She asked, dropping down at the table and pulled her pencil out from behind her ear. "Also, how are you with Math?" She flashed a sweet smile when her Mom gave her a look. "Seriously, I don't get this." It was unusual because she tended to pick up on most things academically relatively easy.

"Tacos and I'm not very good with Math, but your Dad isn't half bad."

When Claira pouted, she turned the meat on low to simmer and walked over to sit at the table, pulling the homework toward her to look it over. Why did Math have to be so aggravating? Just staring these problems was making her head hurt. When would Claira ever use this in everyday life?

"Yeah, you're definitely gonna have to wait for Dad to get home and ask for his help. Now if you need help with English and writing, I'm your woman." Winking, she stood up from the table to continue cooking the ground beef. "How was school today?" Since Claira was being civil, she could do the same thing.

"Boring. They made me do pre-AP testing, so they can stick me in their AP classes." Claira wrinkled her nose, eyes on the page, rereading the theory again. "I purposefully failed one of them, just so they couldn't." Advanced Placement… no thanks, that was just asking for a mental breakdown in normal kids. They were not normal in this house; she wasn't adding anything else to that load. "I got English, Mom, apparently that's just genetic." So was seeing 'spirits' and apparently being witchy. She snickered at that last one.

Brooklynn did not know how to feel about Claira purposely failing a test for AP classes. On one hand, she understood why Claira did it, but on the other, it would boost her GPA and chance at getting into a decent college. Then again, Brooklynn never went to college and neither did Mark because of their 'gifts'. She didn't want to take any opportunities away from Claira, but wouldn't force her into anything either. Grounding her for bad behavior and attitude was completely different.

"If that's what you feel is best, I'm not gonna question it. Just as long as it doesn't affect your grades." Mark would agree with that too.

Claira, since she was already grounded and in trouble, had a lot of trouble biting back the snort and the eye roll, keeping her eyes firmly fastened on her work. If her grades were in any danger, she wouldn't have been offered Advanced Placement. If anything, her grades were getting her into academically annoying and challenging waters because she was too smart. She was going to dumb it down, a lot, next year. Blame it on summer, TV, boys and probably playing video games.

Just as she finished dinner, the front door opened and Brooklynn didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Mark was home. It was time for Daddy to take care of his daughter and something told Brooklynn Bastet had informed him what was going on already. She kept her back to the doorway, busy heating up the taco shells – having both soft and hard since they all liked both. Cut up fresh tomatoes, shredded cheddar cheese, sour cream, shredded lettuce, refried beans, salsa and ground beef made up of all the fixings for the tacos.

"Claira needs your help with her homework, after dinner because it's done." She announced, beginning to set the sides on the table. "Claira, set the table please."

Claira absentmindedly waved a hand, the table haphazardly setting itself while she gathered up her homework and textbook.

When Brooklynn gave him an exasperated look, Mark shrugged, waving his own hand to tidy up the settings so they didn't look so… out of place. "Sorry, darlin'. Claira, manually next time. Set your stuff on the coffee table."

"I figured it out, Sylow's Theorem." She said after a moment. "And I am never going to use this in actual life." Claira had just voiced her Mom's actual thoughts from earlier, one thing they agreed on apparently.

Brooklynn started laughing out of nowhere, surprising both Mark and Claira, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?"

"I had that exact same thought earlier when you asked me for help."

Claira smiled genuinely and started laughing as well, shrugging. "I'm not lying. When the hell am I gonna use it in everyday life?"

"You're not. Just get through it enough to keep your grades up. You only have 3 months left to go and then summer will be here." Brooklynn grabbed a spoon for the sour cream, stirring it up and then put the plate full of cooked tortillas with warmed up hard shells on the table. "Dig in."

"Mom, quit worrying about my grades." That was going to get annoying fast. "Obviously, my grades are just fine."

"Yeah, why's that? Cleaning up after yourself not a subject?"

"Hardy har-har," Claira rolled her eyes. "She's freaking out because I failed an Advanced Placement test, on purpose."

He snorted at that, making himself his tacos. "Not interested in the extra workload?"

"Uh, no."

"I am not freaking out about that. I'm not freaking out about anything, Claira, besides your horrible attitude as of late, which is why you're grounded, and you lost your cell phone." Brooklynn kept her voice pleasant, refusing to get worked up and angry while making her tacos while Claira didn't look so amused. "I don't blame you for failing that test. You have a lot going on in your life and having advanced classes would put a lot of pressure on you. I just don't want you to start acting dumb and your grades to slip, that's all. I'm not asking straight A's, Claira. C's or higher." Even though she was a straight A student right now and had been most of her academic life.

"She needs a hobby, or a job, Dad. She's freaking out, over grades, because I failed something on PURPOSE." Claira scowled, emerald eyes narrowed. "I bring home straight A's, so why you're worrying about them suddenly slipping to your personal standards, Mom, is beyond me."

"And we're done." Mark mimed zipping his lips.

Claira opened her mouth to ask him what the hell that was supposed to mean only to find she couldn't talk. Her eyes widened first in annoyance and then anger.

"She's your mother, you will respect her and you keep a civil tone when doing so or I'll make sure this is permanent, Claira." He informed her flatly. After dinner, he and his daughter were going to have a 'come to Jesus' meeting; there was no way she was going to get away with talking to anyone that way, let alone the woman who had birthed her.

"Where did I go wrong? Where did we go wrong?" Brooklynn didn't have an appetite anymore and had only ate half her dinner, frowning. "Is this because of that Seth boy? I noticed when you started seeing him, your attitude completely changed. If he's the reason behind this sudden attitude change of yours, Claira, he's gone. You hear me? He's. GONE."

Standing from the table, Brooklynn needed some air and walked out on the back patio, staring out at the huge backyard they had, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She would not cry in front of Claira or Mark, refusing to give her daughter the satisfaction. While he agreed, Mark also knew that outright saying it, and trying to enforce it, was probably not going to go over well. Sure enough, when he looked into Claira's face, he seen the thunderstorm brewing and inwardly groaned. When she was pissed off, she tended to exhibit some of his more…. darker… traits, if it could be called that. He was waiting, just to see a sign that Claira may have the same issues he did, just so he could bind them like he had also done.

Having a daughter with powers wasn't easy to deal with. Brooklynn couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through with both seeing spirits and having dark magic. Seth would not be coming around anymore; Brooklynn would see to it and, if she couldn't, Mark would. This was a little test, experiment, to see if Claira changed who she was when she wasn't around her boyfriend as opposed to when she was with him. Her cell phone started ringing as Brooklynn answered it, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Hey Mel, how's it going?" She faked the cheerfulness, not wanting their friends to know they were having issues with their child.

"Do you think I'm too old to be having another baby? Because I think I'm pregnant." Melina said by way of greeting. "That or I'm fucking hitting menopause a little early." She couldn't decide which one was more preferable. "How's it going, Brook? I was thinking about you, and then my ear started itching. Mickie says that means something is wrong."

Melina was exactly 40-years-old, so she wasn't too old to have another baby. That was actually adorable, and she knew David would be ecstatic or want to blow his brains out. They already had two, one teenager and one pre-teen, 2 years apart.

"I think you'll be just fine having another baby, Mel. Women that are 40 have babies all the time. And everything's fine, just dealing with a snot-nosed teenager, but it's nothing we can't handle. Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"Uh nope, I did have a glass of wine however." One glass a day while pregnant, both her kids were fine and mellow. Hell, maybe wine was the secret. Or they were just like their Dad, easy going and laid the hell back. One of the many things she adored about David. He was fairly calm all the way around. "So, a snot-nose huh? What's she rebelling about? I swear it's the age."

"Where do I begin? She refuses to clean up after herself and Mark has about had it with her. You should've seen her bathroom, Mel. It was DISGUSTING. Makeup and pantyliner wrappers all over the place. She knows better than this, but she doesn't care and it's frustrating. Mark stepped on a used pantyliner this morning and it's happened for the past three months straight. He's about to lose his mind because she's not using her bathroom and she's not cleaning up after herself, so I took her cell phone away and grounded her." Brooklynn scrubbed a hand down her face, gripping the ledge of the patio. "She used to be such a good kid and then she met this Seth kid and now…now she's turned into an asshole." Yes, she just called her daughter an asshole. "What do you do with Leigha when she gets like this?" Melina's daughter was 15 going on 30.

"Leigha? I don't handle it at all, David does." Melina snorted derisively. "I'd rip her hair out of her skull."

She and David were polar opposites, fire and ice. She was the fiery one, full of piss and vinegar, with a healthy dash of 'rip a weave out of a bitch's head', whereas David was chill and rational, usually. Mess with his family however and watch the explosion, it was terrifying.

"He usually makes the punishment fit the crime. If she pulled that shit, she'd be cleaning everyone's bathroom by herself for a month." She took a deep breath. "Honey, are you sure it's this Seth? Maybe Claira is just a douchebag." That happened. Her preteen was looking to be that way.

"Maybe. I'm going to put this to the test though. She's going to stay away from Seth, besides at school, for 2 weeks. I'm gonna see if her attitude changes at all not spending every waking moment with him. Pick her up from school every day, instead of being driven by him. No football games, no hanging out with friends, none of it and, hopefully, this will show me if he's the reason behind her attitude." Brooklynn figured it was worth a shot since her daughter was never a douchebag until Seth came along, who was her first boyfriend. "Okay, so maybe things are a little worse than I let on around here…"

"Um, sweetie, are you sure you're going to come down that way?" Melina asked hesitantly. "I mean, if she's being rebellious and a snot, that actually might make things harder, or worse if she decides to take it really, really badly." She didn't even want to try to imagine how that would play out in that house. "What's Mark got to say about everything?"

"I know he's pissed and that's about it. I don't know what else to do about her at this point. I guess I'm gonna have to let Mark deal with her since she won't listen to a word I say. She keeps saying I need a hobby, or a job, instead of doing what I do with spirits. I forgot what she called me, but…it wasn't exactly nice." Scrubbing a hand down her face, she watched the sun beginning to set on the horizon and tore a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I don't mean to dump this on you when you're in a crisis yourself. Why do you think you're pregnant? When are you going to take a test?" Brooklynn needed a change of subject.

"I will tomorrow. I bought one, but I want to piss on it first thing in the morning, you know how that goes. Sweetie, maybe you need to find something outside the house to do." Because it sounded like Brooklynn did need an outlet. "Have you thought about writing again? You used to love that, and you were doing really, really well."

"My writing mojo went away after I found out I was pregnant with Claira. I don't need a job or a hobby, I just want my daughter to change her attitude and all will be fine." They were well-off financially with her fortune she had from all the books she'd sold, as well as Mark working at the shop he owned. "I'm fine being a wife and mother, today is just an off day. I have plenty during the day to keep me company with cleaning, cooking and dealing with the occasional spirit that pops up." That one today sent chills down her spine. "When you take that test, you better call and let me know, woman. Don't keep me in suspense."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ugh…. shut up." If being a housemaid suited Brooklynn, more power to her. Melina had things outside the house to keep her sane; there was no way she was tying herself to just the mom / housewife label, not happening. She was way more than that. "If I am, then I know exactly when it happened too. We got really drunk last month, we didn't have the girls, and it was a very wild… night." She giggled mischievously.

"Wild sex baby. Nice. No judgment here, that's how most babies are made from my knowledge."

Brooklynn wasn't a housemaid, this was her home and she enjoyed taking care of it. For years, all she focused on was crossing spirits over and helping other people. Granted, she still did it, but not nearly as often due to having a family and not being alone. After Nemesis was stopped, her life with Mark had settled down, along with the others, and she was content with the peacefulness and solitude.

"Hell, if you're gonna make a baby, that's the way to go. Make it as wild and memorable as possible."

"I'll spare you the sordid details, but it was pretty wild and memorable, even with as drunk as I got." Melina chuckled, not about to get into it with kids lurking. God help her if one of her kids overheard her discussing the positions, she and David had done, all over the house. "I'll let you know how it goes, we're taking the spawn out for dinner, so I'm going to have to let you go. We should get together soon, what do you think?"

"Yeah definitely, let me know when a good time is, and we'll fly out to D.C. to see you guys for a couple days. Spring Break for Claira is coming up towards the end of March." Melina told her she'd call back at a later time once she figured out when their kids were on Spring Break.

They hung up and she set the cell phone on the ledge, rubbing the back of her neck. Brooklynn was dreading heading back inside, but she had to clean up the dinner mess and make sure Claira did her homework. Even if she was 16, she was still a kid and had to be watched, especially since she'd been pulling shady crap lately. Taking a deep breath, Brooklynn slipped her cell in her back pocket and walked back into the kitchen, beginning to clean the mess up.

Mark was sitting on the couch with Claira, reviewing her math homework for her. He still hadn't returned use of her tongue; she was going to have to suffer a bit longer. Claira wasn't amused, sitting there with her arms folded over her chest. When he finally asked her if she had any other homework, she shook her head no. Claira would've told him, if she could, she had done all the rest first, Math last because it was the hardest. When Bastet jumped onto her lap, her eyes narrowed at the cat. Turning on the radio, soft country music flowed through the speakers as Brooklynn started doing the dishes that didn't fit in the dishwasher. She jumped when the radio stopped working and sparks flew out of it, amber eyes widening.

"What the hell?! MARK!" The curtains had caught fire from the sparks and he was in the kitchen instantly, shoving her outside on the patio along with Claira and Bastet, handling the flames.

Claira smirked wickedly, folding her arms in front of her chest and ignored Bastet hissing at her.

Brooklynn did NOT miss that smarmy smirk on her daughter's face either.

Mark had completely missed the smirk, a bit busy with the mild catastrophe going on in the kitchen. When it was sorted out, flames out, he studied the radio thoughtfully, looking for any sign of an electrical issue that would have caused it. Frowning, he stepped outside, staring at Brooklynn.

"What the hell happened, darlin'?!"

"Why don't you ask our daughter? I'm sure she has an inkling as to what happened, considering she was smirking about it. I'm done, I'm going to bed."

Claira had set the house on fire all because her father had kept her from talking! Brooklynn couldn't look at her right now, wanting to beat her ass. The kitchen cleanup could wait, Brooklynn was taking a hot bath and going to bed, hoping tomorrow was a better day. Today had been hell because of her teenage brat. Claira actually felt a smidge of fear when her father's now venomous green eyes turned towards her, moving inside and away from him.

"Bastet."

A second later, Bastet had tripped her and then sat on Claira's chest. Her weight was magically enhanced and she simply licked her paw. Who was a FAT, SNEAKY cat now?

Claira couldn't scream out or do anything as her father planted his fingers on either side of her temples, chanting in tongues. The wind outside had picked up drastically as the burnt curtains flew all around the kitchen. Her screams echoed in her mind as her eyes turned black along with his, feeling as if a chain was being wrapped around her body. Bastet eyes glowed a demonic green as she continued licking her paws before laying down on the brat's chest while her master finished the binding spell. Claira would no longer be able to use her powers until her father decided to unbind her. Tears poured from the corners of her eyes as he pulled his fingers away from her head and Bastet got off her, leaving Claira laying there, purring. Her father also hadn't taken the lock from her mouth off either.

Binding his own daughter… Mark leaned back against the couch, simply staring at her, the acid fading from his eyes as they shimmered with… potential tears. "You could have seriously hurt, if not killed her, Claira." His voice was void of emotion. "If you can't check your powers, or if you WON'T, then I'll do it for you." At the look she shot him through teary eyes, he raised a black brow. "Is it all worth it?"

Claira hated country music and she was angry at her mother, so that's why she'd send her energy to destroy the radio. She didn't expect the sparks to fly out and set the curtains on fire though! Not responding to him, she simply stared up at the ceiling and wiped her tears away, slowly sitting up now that Bastet wasn't on top of her. Her father snapped his fingers and the sounds of her crying could now be heard, the tears not stopping.

"C-Can I g-go to m-my r-room now?" She stammered out, scooting back when he reached out for her, not wanting to be touched at the moment.

"No. You're going to sit here and tell me what the hell is going on with you, girl! And if you try to leave, I'm letting Bastet sit on you again."

Bastet purred, moving so she was curled up in her Master's lap, emerald eyes fixed on the Little One. And to think, this thing used to be so cute and loveable. Humans.

"So?"

"It's nothing! I'm not doing anything wrong! So what if I don't clean up after myself?! Mom has nothing better to do anyway! I just wanna be left alone! I'm not talking to you about anything after what you just did to me!" Claira snapped, having a temper that matched her father's and folded her arms tightly in front of her chest, pursing her lips together. "Mom took my phone away from me for no reason and, if she thinks I'm staying away from Seth, she has another thing coming! I love him and nobody is keeping him from me!"

He could sort of remember his own teenage years and he knew well the harder his parents came down, the more he rebelled. Of course, he had been a lot subtler with the magic thing then Claira was. Probably a good thing she wasn't 100% his clone or they would be in some serious trouble.

"If you'd stop being a pain in the ass, Claira, she wouldn't be coming down on you. How hard is it to keep your bathroom clean and NOT leave used pantyliners on the floor?"

"I-I didn't mean to do it! I was in a hurry because I was late leaving for school this morning! Maybe you should look where you're walking, _Dad_!" Claira cried out, breathing heavily and clenched her fists tightly at her sides, gritting her teeth. "She needs to stay out of my business and stop freaking out about my grades! My grades are FINE! I only failed that test because I don't want to be in advanced classes! I don't even know if I'm going to college yet! You guys just need to let me live my life and stop being jerks!" Being on her period didn't help matters either because Claira's hormones were raging right now.

"Claira, I get why you failed the test, I'm not mad about that and your Mom is just concerned." She probably shouldn't have even gone after the grade situation, honestly. Claira was a straight A student, but she was also turning into a little prick. "And I shouldn't HAVE to watch out for USED PANTYLINERS, Claira, that's just disgusting. You want me to start coming into that school? I bet I could come do a lecture on proper hygiene and bathroom etiquette." That would humiliate the hell out of her in the process.

"No! No, please don't do that to me! Mom cleaned my bathroom, so I'll just use mine from now on and…clean up after myself." Claira sniffled, wiping tears away and leaned her head back against the couch. "She's just being a bitch to me because she's got nothing better to do! Threatening me to take Seth away…I'm not gonna lose him because of her! She can ground me all she wants, I'll just have my relationship with him at school and start cutting classes to be with him!" Seth wasn't into school and often skipped, though Claira had never once gone with him because she legitimately cared about her education. "Oh, she's also pissed because I made her wait a whole 10 minutes before coming out of school! Excuse me for having a social life!"

"You knew you were in trouble, you were dragging feet." Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing they weren't going to have to tiptoe around her as long as she was Bound, but then the average teenage rebellion… god, save them all. "Claira, if I find out you're skipping classes for a boy, I'm going to make what just happened look like kiddie play, you understand me? I will use up my vacation time just to walk you into each class. I'll even sit there and take notes with you. You really want that?"

"Then tell Mom to back off when it comes to Seth and I won't have to skip classes just to spend time with my boyfriend."

Claira didn't back down, already knowing her father was blowing smoke up her backside. It worked when she was younger, not so much now. In 2 years, she would be 18, an adult, and they wouldn't be able to control her anymore. Seth was right, they were nothing except control freaks and she was over it.

"And I didn't drag feet, I was talking to my BOYFRIEND since he couldn't drive me home like he normally does." It was more like 20 minutes she had made her mother wait, but her father didn't need to know that.

"You set my kitchen on fire, Claira, it's time you learned that I do not make compromises with fuckin' terrorists." Now his temper was rising, slowly but surely. "Bastet?"

She purred louder.

"You're about to find out how sneaky my FAT cat can be, lil darlin'." He picked Bastet up, pressing his forehead to hers and smirked.

Bastet was gone. Just gone. She was there one second, gone the next.

"Mind your manners, don't skip class, and toe the line, Claira. You're being watched." Mark informed her, pushing himself up onto his feet. "Go on, get to bed."

"Ugh! Whatever! Stupid cat! Stupid parents! Stupid house! STUPID EVERYTHING!" Claira shrieked, flying past her father up the stairs to her room and slammed her door shut so hard, the walls rattled.

Brooklynn felt that and sighed heavily, fresh out of a bath and seated on the windowsill, staring out at the night. She had changed into a black nightgown, left her hair down and had a long cry in the tub. Claira had set the kitchen on fire with her temper. She had no idea what Mark had done to their daughter, but whatever it was, did not appease Claira at all. She was angry, and Brooklynn feared for the house, not wanting her temper to set fire to the whole house. That thought made her shiver because, with powers like Mark's, it was possible to do something like that.

She didn't look at the door when it opened and leaned her head against the window, her arms wrapped around her drawn up legs. Mark just stood there for a long moment, taking the time to present the gorgeous vision before him. She looked like some kind of gothic angel, sitting there. After a moment or two of basking in the visuals, he finally walked over to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"I Bound her magic." He said quietly. "Either she'll break it on her own, which I highly doubt, or she'll learn from this. Either way, she's just an average teen for some time to come."

"Great, so she won't be blowing our house up than with her temper tantrums?"

Brooklynn breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded and leaned back against him, physically relaxing. It was a relief to her he Bound Claira's magic. She didn't need it anyway and she hoped the girl remained Bound for the rest of her life. Dark magic was dangerous, powerful and Mark had to learn, after years and years of destruction, how to control it. Claira was a hormonal teenager and right now, she couldn't control her magic, even if she tried.

"Thank you. Is the kitchen too damaged?"

"Nothing I can't fix tomorrow. I'll call in, take a day, and get the stuff to fix it up, darlin'."

They would be eating takeout or something for sure, but he'd have it done. His major problem with magic hadn't been learning to control it so much as WANTING too. Whoever said being good was easy was out of their mind. Being good was hard as hell, the right choices were usually not easy, or fun.

"Come here." He kissed the side of her head before pulling her up into his arms, swaying with her across the floor. "You going to make it, Brooklynn?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Am I going to make it? Nothing happened to me except our daughter scared the hell out of me. I'm fine. Just fucking grand." Pulling away from him, she walked around on her side of the bed and got in, turning on her side to snuggle against her pillow. "I love you, good night."

There would be no sex tonight, not after what they had to deal with regarding Claira. Tomorrow wouldn't be any better because she had to give the teenager a ride to school and pick her up as well. Closing her eyes, Brooklynn hoped no spirits came tonight to bug her because she really needed the rest.

Maybe Claira was right, maybe Brooklynn did need a life outside of her house and Mom role. She had sunk herself in it. She was a clean freak. Did the parental thing, sometimes with a bit too much gusto and not enough stop and think -the grade thing came to mind- and Mark sighed, beginning to shed his clothing.

"Love you too." He muttered, disappearing into the bathroom for a shower and hand time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kitchen was a disaster.

Claira didn't say a word to either of her parents, simply eating the fruit and donuts provided for breakfast. Bastet was nowhere to be found, which was both weird and…unsettling. Brooklynn knew Mark used his Familiar for spying purposes and something told her the cat would be following Claira all over the place. Brooklynn wouldn't be able to cook for at least a week; the fire had caused a lot more damage than Mark first suspected. Brooklynn wanted to beat the hell out of her daughter for doing this and vowed to never let Mark unbind her, not after this.

"Christ…" She muttered, beginning to clean up where she could while Mark surveyed the damage, making a list of what he'd need to fix everything.

"I'm thinking, darlin'." At least his coffee pot had been on the other side of the kitchen, or else he would have outright strangled his daughter. Mark took a sip from his mug, eyeballing Brooklynn, who looked like she might actually try throttling Claira. "We'll take the truck to drop her off at school and then just head to get the shit for this." If Brooklynn wanted her kitchen redone, or new countertops, now was pretty much the perfect time.

"Okay."

Brooklynn was already dressed since she thought she'd be taking Claira to school by herself. Blue jean shorts and a red tank top, since it would be around 80 degrees today. It was a good idea on Mark's part not to let them be alone because Brooklynn was angry, and she probably would've done something that warranted child abuse to their daughter. That's how pissed she was. Her kitchen was ruined, and it would take a while to fix completely, all because of her daughter's magical tantrum.

"Are you ready to go then? We can stop and get something to eat after dropping her off." Mark was a big man with a big appetite and donuts and fruit wouldn't cut it, not if he planned to work on the kitchen for the majority of the day.

"If you want." His eyes were on Claira, who looked annoyed. He bet she didn't appreciate Daddy driving. She was probably remembering last night's threat to embarrass the hell out of her. Mark had come downstairs dressed for once before breakfast, black jeans and a denim vest, his hair pulled back into a low hanging tail with a bandanna wrapped around his forehead. "Eat up, Claira."

Claira was pretty sure she felt Bastet brush her ankles and peered under the table, eyes narrowing when she saw nothing. That was not all right.

"No, she's had 20 minutes to eat and it's time to go." Brooklynn wasn't waiting on her pokey daughter, not today and grabbed her purse, daring the girl to say one word to her. "And when either Dad and I pick you up from school, you better be to the car within 5 minutes or we're coming in after you."

That was the only warning Claira would receive as she walked out of the house, needing some fresh air. Just looking at her daughter right now made Brooklynn's blood boil. Was this how parents were supposed to feel? No, they weren't normal parents because not every teenager would try to burn the house down with a temper tantrum due to magic.

"Why is she being such a bitch towards me? I said I was sorry." Claira muttered, standing from the table and grabbed her bookbag, not remembering ever seeing her mother so angry. It…unnerved her since Mom was usually lighthearted and laid back, mostly.

"Let's see…. you're a fucking slob… you purposefully drag your ass when you know better, oh… and you SET HER KITCHEN ON FIRE!" He could see why Brooklynn was having issues, their daughter was turning into a big time douchebag. "No skipping classes, Claira, Bastet is watching."

"How is that okay? You sending your creepy ass cat after me?"

"Used. Pantyliners."

Brooklynn loved Claira with all her heart and soul, but right now, after seeing the aftermath and destruction of her kitchen, she couldn't say a WORD to her without snapping. She looked away as Claira stomped out of the house with a stern looking Mark following, already knowing what the issue was. Bastet would be his little spy when it came to Claira for a while now. That meant she would lose her buddy around the house for a while, which saddened Brooklynn, but she understood it had to be done. Claira had threatened to skip classes and Mark was going to make sure she didn't do it and if she did, Bastet would let him know instantly.

"Mom?"

Silence.

Claira rolled her eyes at the dramatics. "Mom?"

Silence.

"Oh my god, you're really not going to talk to me for an ACCIDENT? I didn't mean to destroy the kitchen, okay?! Geez!"

Brooklynn had nothing to say to her, folding her arms in front of her chest defiantly and stared out the window.

"This is ridiculous, I'm your daughter and you're treating me like crap!"

"How does it feel?" Brooklynn remarked coolly, her voice low and somewhat dark, not cheerful and light like it normally was. "Leave me alone, Claira. I have nothing to say to you right now."

When Claira refused to shut up, Mark shut her up himself and then promptly put the radio onto Brooklynn's favorite country music station, cool green eyes meeting his daughter's in the rearview mirror. It'd lift as soon as she was through the school doors, and he knew Bastet would be there with Claira, every second of the day. It was looking to be a very miserable day indeed for the teenager.

The moment Claira was through the doors, Brooklynn burst out crying and buried her face in her hands, feeling like a horrible mother for the way she treated the girl. She couldn't help it though. That fire could've gotten out of control very fast, especially had it been by the stove. Brooklynn had moved the radio to a different location only a week ago, which was a blessing in disguise. Mark pulled her against his side and let her cry, rubbing her back to try soothing her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, taking the bandana he handed her to wipe her tears and nose, sighing heavily. "I'll talk to her civilly after school…I'll be cooled down by then and not want to strangle her."

"Let's just see how she is when she gets home."

If Claira was civil, awesome, if not… Round Two most likely. Of course, he did have Bastet spying, so… they would know Claira's mood on top of how her day went. Bastet knew what to report back to him; he wasn't trying to watch his daughter's life like it was some screwed up television reality show. He just wanted her to go to her classes.

"Do you feel like eating, darlin?" They could skip that if she wasn't in the mood.

"Not really, no." Brooklynn knew better than to lie to him because Mark could read her like a book. He would know she was lying and only doing things for him. "Maybe after we pick up what you need for the kitchen, we can get something light." At his nod, she cracked a very small smile and pulled away from him to scoot back into her own seat, so many different emotions flowing through her. "About last night, I didn't mean to snap at you like that…I think I was in shock over what Claira did and I took it out on you…" Reaching over, she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it was a rough day." He rumbled, squeezing her hand gently as he drove the sort of familiar route, pretty sure it was either a Lowe's or a Home Depot they were heading toward. Not a place he frequented. An auto parts store, sure. Place that did work on motorcycles or showcased them, sure. Not this, not that he couldn't, just not his thing usually. "You sure you don't want to have the kitchen redone, darlin'?" It wasn't like it was going to really change the amount of time involved in fixing the room.

"You wouldn't mind having that done?" Brooklynn's eyes widened at his suggestion, knowing how much of a penny pincher Mark could be, even though they had more money than they knew what to do with. "I have to admit, I wouldn't mind an upgrade in the kitchen. New appliances, black granite counter tops and new cabinets would be great…" Her eyes gleamed at the thought of having a brand-new kitchen as Brooklynn slid her hand up and down his tattooed sleeved arm. "If you're okay with it, I'd be fine with that."

"Good, you can pick out what you want and what I can't do, I'll bring someone in to do it for us." Since Mark had already taken a few days off to work on the kitchen. She might as well redo it if she had a mind too. "New appliances huh?" He side-eyed her with a slight grin. "Don't like our 10 year plus shit?" It wasn't exactly something he would have thought of since she was the one used the kitchen to cook and whatnot. He was feeling a little sexist now.

"Mark, sweetheart, love of my life, that fridge is on its last leg. I've been telling you this for months and you kept waving it off like it's no big deal. So yes, new appliances. If we're redoing the kitchen, the whole damn thing is getting redone." The spark was back in her eyes and she had a smile on her face a mile wide, practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Melina called me last night…and she thinks she's pregnant."

"At 40? Really?" Mark's eyes widened, wondering if she was and how David would take that. They already had two kids, way past the 10 year old mark… a baby meant starting that all over again. "She hasn't taken a test of anything to get it confirmed?"

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself and she said she's taking a test today. She bought it yesterday, but for some reason, she's waiting until today to take it. Apparently, her and Davey boy got frisky one night while the kids were gone and they neglected to use anything." Brooklynn explained, recalling her conversation with Melina. "They got rip-roaring drunk and yeah – if she is, it's a wild sex baby." That made Mark groan and she laughed, shrugging. "It happens. She also invited us out to see them and I told her maybe during Claira's Spring Break coming up. I don't know if that's a good idea now though."

"Brooklynn, Claira shouldn't be the reason we have to miss out on our friends. She can just as easily be grounded in D.C. as she can in Texas and we haven't seen them in a year." Mark pointed out, also figuring he'd be able to hit David up for this wild, drunk sex he had gotten from his wife. Now that was an idea. He got the cold shoulder more often than not, if Brooklynn had a bad day.

That surprised her because Brooklynn didn't know if he wanted to go see Melina and David. Then she remembered it was Mickie he couldn't get along with, who rarely called, and they hadn't see her or John in years. Mickie had light magic, Mark had dark and they butted heads A LOT. Not to mention, Mickie and John had two sets of twins, 4 kids, in the span of 3 years, so they're hands were full with 5 teenagers.

"If you wanna go, we can. I don't have a problem with that." Claira would hate it because it meant she'd be far away from her boyfriend, even though she was currently grounded from him anyway. "Yeah, let's do it. Let's plan a vacation to go to D.C. for Spring Break this year."

He and Mickie tended to make each other physically sick. It really had nothing to do with liking one another so much as they were at the very ass ends of their magical spectrums. During their hunt for Nemesis, they had literally repelled each other; it had been an interesting experiment he had no care to repeat, even if he did keep himself in check these days.

"Sounds good." He said with a grin, just as they pulled into the Lowe's parking lot.

The kitchen was picked out in a few hours. They had to go over every detail, both agreeing and compromising on some things. The new appliances would not arrive until after Lowe's was done with the flooring, countertops and walls. Mark wouldn't have to do anything; it was a lot cheaper than they thought to have someone else do the work as opposed to buying the stuff and doing it themselves. Lowe's gave a great discount and had things on sale, even appliances. By the time they left, it was just before noon and Brooklynn was starving, having a feeling her man was as well.

"I need food, feed me." She groaned, leaning her head on his arm while they walked to the truck. "I don't care where we go, I just really need food."

"Greasy it is." Mark was actually disappointed; he had wanted to do the kitchen, but apparently his wife thought he couldn't, even arguing it would be cheaper to just have them do it. "After we're done, I'll drop you off to home and head into work, tuck in a few hours." Because his afternoon was now shot.

Brooklynn knew he was annoyed at the fact she wanted Lowe's to do their kitchen, but honestly, it was the cheaper way to go and it made more sense. If Mark did this himself, it would take MONTHS to finish and he couldn't stay away from the shop that long. Not to mention, she wanted her kitchen back and Lowe's would get everything done within 2 weeks. Taking all his vacation days to do the kitchen didn't make sense when they had a trip planned to go to D.C. He'd get over the disappointment soon enough; Brooklynn would make it up to him tonight, suddenly having an idea. Something he could do and remodel that they'd been putting off for a while.

"Since you can't do the kitchen, because of me, how about doing the basement? I know you've been wanting to redo it and put a recreational room down there with a pool table and stuff. You can do it however you want, I won't add input or anything. Make it your mancave you've been wanting and you can do it in your spare time. You could even start it today, if you wanted, instead of going back to the shop."

"No, I'm good, darlin'." They had just left the place he would need the materials for that project. He'd pass. "Let's go get some grub." Mancave… not happening. He had his garage, maybe he'd do an add-on to that or something over the summer. "Here all right?" Mark pointed after parking along the diner front, grinning at her. "Greasy, and you liked their shakes the last time we were here."

They got out of the truck and walked inside, being seated almost instantly. They had the best shakes because of the gourmet flavors and the last time had been a caramel macchiato one. Today, she would be trying a different flavor. Brooklynn and Mark didn't go out together often due to her cooking all the time. Maybe once a month they treated themselves, along with Claira, if she wanted to tag along, but normally it was just the two of them.

"You know Glenn is gonna want us to come see him in Tennessee eventually, right?" The man had been dying to show them his freshly built log cabin for the past 2 years. "Have you talked to him lately?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Glenn was his best friend, he talked to him quite a bit. "Not sure if I want to take the firestarter to a hillbilly resort in the middle of the woods." He remarked in a grunt, referencing Claira. Though… it would also be hilarious to see her try to pull that on Glenn… he'd squish her. He was usually a gentle giant unless provoked.

"You Bound her though, so she won't be able to use her magic anymore…right?" Brooklynn frowned at the hesitation on his face, tilting her head slightly and listened as he explained quietly how Claira COULD unbind herself. With enough practice, at least. "Isn't there a way to…take them away from her permanently, at least until she's…old enough and more mature to handle them?" Brooklynn did not need her house being set on fire because of a raging hormonal teenager.

"Sure, if I want to turn her into a vegetable or pop her ass into a coma." Mark pulled his hands back to make room for their food. "You can't just take magic from someone, not without hurting them badly in the process. It's… a part of them." And that was usually only reserved for the evilest, vile of people. He could have made the list in his younger years.

"So, if she unbinds herself, she can potentially blow us all to hell. Great. Fantastic."

Brooklynn needed a drink, a nice stiff drink and rubbed her temples, wondering if it was a good idea to get their kitchen done. What if Claira set the kitchen on fire again? They were well off financially, but replacing a kitchen over and over again didn't sound appealing either.

"Hi, what can I get for you folks today?"

"I'll take a beer with a cheeseburger and fries." Brooklynn ignored the incredulous look on Mark's face and waited for him to give his order before the waitress walked away to put their orders in.

"It'd take a lot of control of her magic, and a lot of power to break those binds. There is no way she can anytime soon." Mark said confidently. He was a Hell of a lot stronger than his daughter and had years to perfect his art, so to speak. "And with Bastet lurking, fueling me, we're fine, darlin'. When she simmers her shit, I'll start teaching her how to control it." If she didn't want to control it, he'd just Bind her again.

"She really scared me last night with that fire."

To the point where Brooklynn actually needed a shot of strong whiskey she procured from their small bedroom bar. Mark had been insistent on it upon moving in during remodel and Brooklynn didn't overly mind. She enjoyed a good stiff drink once in a while herself and, having a child, was extremely stressful.

"Thanks." She smiled at the waitress and took a long drag from her beer, sighing in contentment. The shake would be taken to go, but this beer tasted heavenly at the moment. "I trust your judgment, so if you say everything is going to be fine, I believe you."

"She's a teenager, hormones and magic are a bitch to juggle." He knew that one for a fact. "On top of periods…" Mark also possessed a penis, so… he couldn't sympathize with the period thing. He had gone through voice cracking and awkward boners, figuring that might be worse than plugging up a leak. "And… maybe our kid is just a jerk." He hoped not, missing his sweet little girl who didn't set things on fire. Mark had to wonder if Claira had honestly thought that one through; she could have killed her own mother.

"I know you checked him out, but…I grounded her for a reason. I want to see how she acts when she's not around Seth so much, to see if he really is the reason behind her attitude change. I know it's stupid and Melina even agreed when I told her about it, but I have to test this out to see if it's true." With Bastet following Claira around at school now, if the Familiar saw anything out of the ordinary whenever Claira and Seth were together, she would let Mark know immediately. "I just a weird vibe from him and I don't know why…"

"Because he has a penis and our daughter is having hormonal issues."

That was just a tale as old as time. He wanted to blame Seth too, that was his first thought when Claira had started acting up. However, at the same time, there were too many people who were inclined to blame everyone except their actual kid because there was just no way it could be THEIR kid acting a fool. Factor in magic, he was eyeballing his daughter all the way. Brooklynn nearly choked on her next pull of beer, swallowing a little too hard and coughed, covering her mouth.

"Wrong pipe." She croaked out at the waiter that brought their food and smiled through watery eyes. "You're an…ass." She kicked Mark's shin beneath the table and smirked when he hissed out, beginning to eat her fries while still coughing. "Maybe you're right. Maybe this is just who Claira is right now and, if that's the case, I'm glad she's Bound. I wanna talk to her, but…I don't think it'll do any good." Maybe it was best to leave Claira alone and let the girl come to her instead.

"You remember being that age, darlin'?" He asked, once his shin stopped smarting, making a mental note to be ready to block any more incoming kicks. "I know the harder my folks pushed, the more of a dick I became." In all fairness, he had probably been 10 times the douchebag Claira was, not that it didn't seem like she was fixing to give him a run for his money.

"I was terrified at that age because of the spirits. My Mom had me in several therapy and psychiatrist offices because she thought I was going insane. She never received my…gift."

Brooklynn remembered the countless hours trying to pretend to be someone she wasn't in the therapist and psychiatrist offices. Her mother wanted her on drugs, but…Brooklynn convinced her by lying she didn't need to be drugged up. She hid her gift from her mother and took care of spirits quietly, blaming the nightmares she'd have on school.

"It's really strange, I was expecting Claira to be the same way, but she just took it with a grain of salt and I know she ignores them when they come to her." Blatantly. "She wants no part of helping other people. She's nothing like me." It broke her heart to admit that.

"Exactly darlin', you were terrified." Mark waved a French fry in the air before dunking it in ketchup, eyeballing the other half of his burger, which was called 'The Kitchen Sink'. It was LOADED, even with a cooked egg. "Maybe Claira just doesn't want to be like you, like us. Maybe she's trying to be normal." Hell, maybe she thought if she ignored the magical part of her, it would just go away. He didn't see spirits, so he had no idea how it worked.

Hers was a simple cheeseburger with ketchup since it was delicious and lettuce, no tomato or pickle. "I don't blame her, if that's the case." Something told Brooklynn it was. "There's no way for it to disappear though, spirits will come to her and if she acknowledges them, even the slightest bit, they won't stop bugging her until she helps them. It's…not an easy thing to live with. I wish she would talk to me about it, tell me how she feels, but she closes herself off. I did tell her not to tell Seth about it though, or her powers, in general. I just don't think that's something he needs to know, and she did agree with it. She said and I quote, 'I don't need him thinking of me as more of a freak than I am, Mom'. I would give anything for her to be a normal kid, but she's not and she never will be…because of us." That wasn't an easy pill to swallow either. This was why Brooklynn had freaked out when she first discovered she was pregnant.

"Then the best thing we can do for her, if she wants to be normal, is try to give it to her, Brooklynn. I can keep her powers Bound and, if she wants normalcy, she won't even consider trying to learn how to unbind them. I'm also sure I can find a spell that'll stop her from seeing spirits." Mark imagined that was hurting Brooklynn, their daughter not wanting to be like her, but at the same time, he could see why. This life wasn't for everyone.

"Really? You have a spell that can do that?"

Brooklynn frowned thoughtfully, wondering if that was what Claira wanted. Hell, she knew all her daughter wanted to be was normal. A normal 16-year-old girl that didn't have to worry about magic or seeing dead people. Brooklynn would've taken that offer in a heartbeat had it been offered to her at Claira's age. But now…she'd been doing it for so long, it was part of her and Brooklynn felt…like part of her would be missing if she could no longer see spirits and help them.

"If that's the case, we should sit down with her and ask her if she wants you to cast it. I won't fight it. I just want her to be happy again and maybe this will do it, maybe this will turn her around."

"Whoa woman, slow down," Mark ordered, after swallowing the rather large bite of his burger he had taken, glad he hadn't choked. "I said I could FIND one, I don't HAVE one. So say nothing to her for now. I don't want to get her hopes up in the event this is something she does want." That wouldn't go over well. Getting the teen girl's hopes up and then dash them if he couldn't deliver, no thanks.

"I was going to wait for you to say something to her first since this is your…area of expertise."

Brooklynn and Mark weren't always on the same page with communication, but they somehow made their relationship work by talking things out afterward. He assumed things about her and vice versa. It was frustrating sometimes not being on the same page, but…that's the type of people they were and nothing would change it. Brooklynn would talk to her daughter about the spirits, however, wanting her honest opinion about them, her curiosity peaked. Like Mark said, it wasn't for everyone and Brooklynn would have to accept it.

If he had been in either Brooklynn or Claira's shoes, he would have wanted that 'gift' Bound in a heartbeat. The idea of the souls of the dead haunting his life, because they couldn't navigate their own afterlife, wasn't appealing in the slightest. Now in magic, occasionally, he had worked with spirits, but usually pulled them directly out of wherever they had gone and then sent them back. Not that Mark would tell Brooklynn that, she probably wouldn't have approved.

"Good idea, darlin'."

They finished eating, paid the bill and headed home with Mark dropping Brooklynn off. "See you later tonight."

She would be picking Claira up by herself since he was hell-bent on going to work, even though he took the day off. It was as if he didn't want to spend time with her. Did Brooklynn really piss him off that badly with the kitchen deal? She watched him drive away and sighed, trudging back into the house. Maybe she should've kept her mouth shut and let him do what he wanted instead of giving her input.

"Fuck." Brooklynn muttered, tossing her purse to the side and plopped down on the couch, hating the silence that surrounded her.

* * *

"Man, I thought you took the day off?"

"Apparently my woman decided I'm not cheap enough, or competent enough, to fix her kitchen." He laughed, stepping into his overalls. "Figured I'd come feel useful here."

"Oh ouch, yeah here big man, we're backed up today."

Nodding, Mark got to work. Anything to occupy his mind at the moment as he tried to stop thinking about their conversation regarding Claira.

* * *

When it was time to pick Claira up from school, Brooklynn was dreading it. She didn't want a repeat with her daughter from yesterday. Hopefully, Claira minded herself and did as she was told by going to class, especially with Bastet watching her like a hawk. Starting the vehicle, her cell phone rang as she fished it out of her purse and saw it was Trish.

"Well hey there, blondie." She greeted with a smile, trying to sound cheerful and pulled out of the driveway, making sure her hands-free headset was on completely.

"Hey there yourself, did you get Melina's text? She's pregnant!" Trish shrieked over the line. "We have to get together for another baby shower, you know none of us probably kept anything, right?" Well, maybe Mickie, but that was due to her being prone to twins and whatnot. "You also sound sick, are you sick?"

Melina…she was actually pregnant again, after all this time. Brooklynn couldn't imagine what she was going through, happy for her friend, but she also knew this would be overwhelming to the woman. "No, I haven't checked my text messages and I'm fine. Just dealing with…a hormonal teenage girl." There was no way in hell she was telling anyone about what Claira did or the fact she had to be Bound by her own father. "Have you talked to Mel yet about the baby?"

"Uh, sort of? Long enough to tell her she's crazy. Another baby at her age?!" Trish sounded both happy and a little disbelieving. "And David is a few years older than she is." Trish figured with a teen and a preteen, this was kind of like starting a life sentence over, shaking her head. "But she did say after this one, she's having her shit tied." Not that she blamed Melina, this had been a BIG surprise.

"I don't blame her there. I still can't believe she's gonna go through with this." There were options out there for surprises, but Melina wasn't the type to kill any baby her and David made together. They truly loved each other and they were very strong people to actually go through this all over again. "She's already had a girl and boy baby shower though, so I don't know if she'll want one with this baby. We'll have to ask her before planning anything. Anyway, how are things are your side of the tracks?"

Trish had a feeling with a surprise baby, Melina wasn't going to be concerned with what she had so much that she had it. "Good. Opened my yoga studio and business is good." Trish was very into fitness and it showed in her body. Even at her age, she was putting younger women to shame and she knew it. Not that it was easy, because it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Still have that cueball wrapped around your finger?" Trish's giggle was the only answer Brooklynn needed to hear.

Mark and Steve were friends too and actually spent more time together than him and Glenn, only because Glenn lived states away. They often went on fishing and hunting trips, bringing home deer meat and fish to fry up, which was delicious. Trish was her closest friend beside Melina, who had lived in Texas prior to moving to D.C., after getting to David. It was his hometown and he wanted to raise their family where he'd been born and raised. That was understandable – Mark felt a certain nostalgia about Texas, which is why they'd left her mansion and settled down here.

"If we do a baby shower, it should be a surprise one. That would really make her day, I think."

"We'd have to get Dave on board, I bet he'd love to help. Or at least haul shit for us, he's nice that way." Trish laughed wholeheartedly. "We should do lunch or something this weekend, what do you think? It's been a while since we last hung out. Ohh, or better yet, we should have a girls night out! I could really use one, how about you?"

Truthfully, yes she could because of what was going on with Claira. She and Mark weren't seeing eye to eye, for some odd reason, either. Then again, Brooklynn tended to jump to conclusions when it came to him and she had worked on it over the past 17 years, getting better with it.

"Yes. Yes, let's do it. If cueball doesn't mind you going, I'd love to hang out and have a couple drinks with dinner. Maybe even go dancing afterward and just let our hair down…"

"Uh, cueball has been itching for a night to go do his own thing anyway, so I doubt he'd care. Not to mention, we all know Steve can't dance for shit." Steve had tried, bless his heart, at their wedding, but that had been such a disaster, her poor husband. When it came to sports, he was awesome, but dancing left him with two left feet.

"Hell, Mark is the same way. It's gotta be something in the water in Texas. Why don't you guys come over, stay the weekend with us and we'll have a girls night?" They all lived in Dallas, so it wasn't a huge leap. "Mark and Steve can tinker in the garage or do whatever while watching over Claira, since she's grounded, and we can go paint the town red." Dallas had a few clubs that were right up Trish's alley since she didn't care for country music.

At first, Trish almost asked why Claira needed a sitter. She was 16, then the keyword in that sentence hit her. Grounded. "Why is Claira grounded?" Claira was a pretty good kid, it seemed so odd that she would be in trouble. "Boys? I bet it's boys." She chuckled softly. Being 16… for her that had been so LONG ago, but she definitely remembered getting into trouble over boys.

Brooklynn regretted saying that word as soon as it popped out of her mouth, but there was no going back either. "Promise you won't tell anyone else?" When Trish agreed, Brooklynn launched into what happened the previous night. The fire and everything, not leaving any details out. Trish was a stickler about detail. "She nearly burned down my kitchen, so we have to get it completely remodeled and Mark wanted to do it himself, but it would've cost a lot more, so we're having Lowe's do it instead. He's upset about it, I know he is, even if he won't tell me, but binding his daughter's magic is also weighing heavily on him. That's why Steve needs to come to give him a distraction while we go out and do our thing. He's also having Bastet follow Claira around everywhere she goes."

"Wait, he's letting out Bastet?" Trish held onto that one. Last she knew, Mark's Familiar was no spring chicken, having lived an unnaturally long life due to being Bound to Mark. Of course, magic helped the feline, she imagined, that wasn't really her area of expertise. "Yeah, I'll get Steve on it. Why didn't you let the guy do it?" She laughed, honestly finding it amusing Brooklynn wouldn't let Mark redo the kitchen for her. "You guys have plenty of money and I bet it would have been good for him. Give him the basement or something."

"Yeah, believe me, I don't like it either, but he won't give Claira her own Familiar yet. Not until she proves she can control her powers and, last night, she proved she can't. Her temper got the better of her and she could've actually blown the house up." Brooklynn shuddered at the thought of that happening, turning on the street leading to the high school. "All because I took her cell phone away and told her she couldn't hang out with her boyfriend until her attitude changes. Her attitude has been NASTY ever since she started dating this Seth boy. As far as the basement goes, I already tried offering it and he turned me down, so I don't know. I fucked up again, Trish. I'm a fuckup when it comes to this relationship apparently." The man didn't even want to marry her, even after 17 years.

"You're not a fuckup, sweetie." Trish assured her friend, her voice growing quiet. "But you DO run that house by yourself, and maybe he wanted to feel helpful or useful." She didn't know the particulars, so… that was pretty much all she had advise-wise. "If you were a fuckup, do you think he'd still be with you?" Mark wasn't that kind of guy, not even with a kid involved.

"You're right, sorry. I guess I'm still shaken up over what happened with Claira and trying to wrap my mind around it. I just feel like since he works so hard at the shop, why would he want to work hard at home, you know? I thought I was helping him out, but…I guess not." Brooklynn parked the car and turned the ignition off, leaning her head back against the seat. "Do you think I should cancel Lowe's and have them deliver what he needs for the kitchen and let him do it?"

"Uh, I think you should probably talk to him about it first," Trish advised, hoping Brooklynn didn't jump the gun and make another decision without Mark. He probably didn't want to do it now, especially if he thought Brooklynn was just doing it to appease him. The fun of it was already gone, more than likely. "I'll talk to Steve about this weekend, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Talking to Mark probably would be the smartest thing to do, given the circumstances. "Claira's on her way to the car, so let me let you go and I'll call you later to talk about this weekend." Trish agreed, both hanging up just as Claira stepped into the car, not looking happy.

Of course, she wasn't, not with a Familiar following her every move and stopping her if she tried doing something she KNEW she wasn't supposed to do. Instead of asking Claira how her day was, Brooklynn remained silent and pulled out of the parking lot to head home. She would talk to Mark later whenever he decided to come home.

When Bastet, who had been lurking all day long invisible, appeared on Claira's lap, Claira was half-tempted to smack the feline. She hadn't even felt Bastet, but now that she could see the Familiar, she could also feel her. "You're. A. Bad. Kitty." She muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Meow?" Bastet purred, kneading Claira's knee before looking across the seat at Brooklynn.

Well, Claira had tried to cut one class and that hadn't panned out at all.

Brooklynn could only imagine what kind of hell Bastet put Claira through if she didn't toe the line and followed the rules. Something told her Claira had tried to skip class, like she had threatened, and Bastet made her pay for it. No words were spoken between them, even when they reached home. Claira went straight to her room with her bookbag and Bastet right behind her. Brooklynn tried to figure out what to do for dinner tonight since her kitchen was destroyed, deciding on pizza and texted Mark to let him know she would be ordering one.

Mark let her know he was fine with that and he was swinging by the store on his way home, asking if she wanted anything. Obviously, alcohol-wise, he was getting a case. Bastet had seen Claira as far as her bedroom door before heading to disappear. Today had been a long, long day and she felt abnormally tired. Nothing to alert the Master too… neither of them was exactly spring chickens anymore.

Wine in a hot soothing bubble bath sounded perfect. She knew Mark was still kicking himself in the backside for binding Claira's powers, but Brooklynn understood why. More than understood – she approved and hoped there was a way to rid their daughter of the supernatural forever. Something told her Claira would be all for it because all she wanted to be was normal. Never in her life had she felt normal and she'd even told her mother that a time or two, which broke Brooklynn's heart. As far as the plan with Trish and Steve, Brooklynn would talk to him about it once he was home and relaxed.

When her Dad got home, the entire house knew, regardless of where they were. He had this presence and Claira figured it was his stupid magic that just seemed to emanate from him, alerting everyone to his presence. Providing he wanted them too, she had also known him to subdue it and lurk, such as the very first time she wore a bikini to a public pool. A lot of gawking teenage boys had gotten tossed into the pool. Sighing, she rolled onto her back.

"Great. Daddy's home."

Brooklynn didn't even flinch at the loud thud from his boots or the presence he carried, more than used to it by now. "Thank you." She murmured, taking the wine from him and felt his lips brush against the crown of her head. "Sit down for a minute, crack open a beer and I'll get you some pizza. I want to talk to you about a few things." Before Mark could protest, she guided him down on the couch with a soft kiss and heard the first can crack open while she retrieved pizza for both of them, along with a wine glass for herself.

"Where's Claira?" He asked when she came back. Usually, dinnertime was family time. Better yet, where was Bastet? Mark's green eyes went blank for a moment, zoning out as he searched for his cat, finally returning to the present and glanced at her. "Having a better afternoon darlin'?" He asked, shifting so she could sit down as well.

"Not really, no. Claira won't want to eat with us; she's in her room sulking right now and…honestly, I think we should just leave her alone. She wasn't happy when I picked her up and I don't know what happened, but something tells me Bastet pissed her off." Brooklynn poured the wine in her glass and leaned back against the couch, not moving to take her pizza yet. First, she would drink and then eat to soak up the alcohol…before drinking more in a bubble bath. "I'm sorry about today at Lowe's. I didn't…realize you wanted to do the kitchen yourself that badly and I figured I was saving you a headache and trouble of doing it. If you want, I'll call Lowe's and cancel and you can go get whatever materials you need to do it yourself. I didn't mean to…step on your toes or take the fun out of it for you. I just didn't want you having too much on your plate, that's all."

This was proof that this woman was crazy, Mark decided, staring at her out of wide green eyes as he chewed on his bite of pizza. After clearing his mouth, he tried not to smile, or show his exasperation. Leave it to Brooklynn to be thinking about everyone except herself.

"Darlin', all I do is go to work and then, when I get home, the house is clean and the kid is tended too. You got everything here under control, it always seems. And I feel pretty fuckin' worthless." Mark was only working as something to do because it wasn't like they were hurting for money.

Brooklynn frowned, not realizing Mark thought of himself that way and felt her heartbreak, her eyes lowering to her lap. "I didn't…mean to make you feel that way." What kind of woman was she? What kind of girlfriend made their man feel worthless? "I thought I was…taking care of you. You spent so many years taking care of me and I wanted to return the favor. I LIKE taking care of you and Claira. Living a normal-ish life and taking care of my family, that's all I've ever wanted to do. I just figured the shop was enough for you to deal with and I could hold down the fort here. I didn't wanna stress you out…especially with the stuff going on with Claira right now. I never, ever wanted to make you feel worthless, Mark. You're my best friend and I love you and I've never thought of you as worthless. Not once."

"Yeah Dad, you're her figurative rod when it comes to punishment." Claira had emerged, grabbed herself a slice of pizza and got to witness that last bit. Gross. Frowning, she plopped down into the chair, staring at her parents. "Is the moment over?"

"No. You want to borrow a cell to take pictures? You know," Mark took a swallow of his beer. "Since yours is locked away because you're grounded?" His daughter was… a bit too much like him with the attitude. Ignoring her, he reached over to cup Brooklynn's face, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

The moment was ruined, thanks to their bitch daughter and Brooklynn pulled away, downing the rest of her wine. "I'm going to take a hot bath while you deal with our bratty daughter. Join me if you want." She murmured that last bit in his ear to where only he could hear.

Nuzzling him for a minute, she headed upstairs with her bottle of wine. Brooklynn had nothing to say to Claira and would continue with the silent treatment as long as her daughter had the rotten attitude. She wouldn't put up with it and Mark seemed to have a handle on Claira she simply didn't.

"What the hell is her issue? She hasn't said a word to me and I actually came down here for family time." Complete lie.

"No, you didn't," Mark growled, no longer hungry and tossed what was left of his slice back onto the plate, contemplating his daughter. Contemplating wringing her scrawny little neck. "Elsewise you wouldn't have been such a little brat."

"Well maybe, if you hadn't had your cat follow me all day…"

"Sooner you start behaving, the sooner this all ends, Claira." Sighing, he pushed himself up before waving his palm, automatically sealing the house. "I love you, lil darlin', get some sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sinking into the hot bubbly liquid, with a full glass of wine, Brooklynn shut her eyes and relished in the feeling, letting her body completely relax. She'd been hoping to have a conversation with Mark without being interrupted, but alas, the joys of having a mouthy, bratty teenager. Sipping her wine, she had the lights turned down low with a few candles lit. It was one of her favorite things to do. When the door opened, she cracked an eye open and smiled at the sight of Mark, glad it was him instead of Claira bugging her. He had a beer in hand, leaning against the bathroom counter and his eyes slowly devoured her, even though bubbles hid her body.

After being teased by her the day before and then given the cold shoulder, which had resulted in him having some solo time in the shower, Mark wasn't feeling the need to pounce her. Instead, he just appreciated the sight before him. Even after all these years, she was still just as beautiful now as she had been in her youth.

"Enjoying yourself, darlin'?" He asked with a soft smile.

Considering all that happened the day before, such as the kitchen being lit on fire by their daughter's temper, Brooklynn hadn't been in the mood for sex. "Just trying to relax." She smiled back at him, sliding her hands up her arms with the loofah sponge and dropped it in the water to take another pull of her wine. "Trish called me today. Melina is pregnant again, that's been confirmed and she wants to have a girl's night out. You and Steve can hang out since you haven't in a while and maybe get started on the kitchen, make yourself feel useful around here. I'm calling Lowe's in the morning to cancel the installment, so you can do the kitchen and I won't hear any arguments." A lot of fast food and pizza was in their future, but hopefully, Mark wouldn't take too long to do the kitchen. "The only things I am keeping are the appliances we picked out."

"Brooklynn, stop." Mark ordered, shaking his head. "You not hearing things is how we wound up with the contractors anyway. I don't want to do it anymore, darlin', and you doing that just makes it worse." Because now it was her just handing it over instead of letting him have a say in the first place. "Next time I get a hankering to do anything like that, I'll go eyeball the basement, or my garage. Been meaning to add onto it." He didn't say a word about Steve, frowning as he considered her. "Want a refill on the wine, darlin'?"

He had more beer waiting and had no idea why, but there was an urge to get nasty. To 'thank her' for 'allowing' him to hang out with his friends, or demand to know why she thought planning his time was all right. Where had that come from?

"I can get it myself, thanks anyway."

Brooklynn couldn't believe the way he was acting towards her, trying to wrap her mind around it. She was trying to make things right and even apologized for jumping the gun. It was as if her apology didn't mean a damn or had fallen on deaf ears. What was going on? Brooklynn was too tired for this, first Claira and now Mark giving her attitude…she really did need a night out away from it all.

"Forget it. I'm going to Trish and Steve's for the weekend and you and Claira can torture each other. I'm leaving tomorrow." Since it was Friday and she already knew she had a bed waiting for her at Trish and Steve's. "Got a problem with that, or is another bug gonna crawl up your ass?"

"Do what you want, Brooklynn," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You do anyway, darlin'."

Mark was too tired to deal with her and walked out of the bathroom, his gaze landing on Bastet. He loved the woman, but for as long as he had known her, she thought she was in the clear to tell people what they were doing instead of asking. Here she was, TELLING him what he was going to do, after apologizing for just doing the same thing that morning. Loved her, she was definitely great for keeping his mind spinning one way or another. Bastet looked… out of sorts. Frowning, he set the now empty beer can down on the dresser before scooping her up.

"Overworked you today?" He rumbled, scratching between her ears.

After her bath was ruined, Brooklynn drained the tub and slipped into her black cotton robe, tying the front tightly. Mark's scathing words echoed in her ears – do what you want, Brooklynn, you do anyway darlin' – what the hell was that supposed to mean? She didn't always do whatever she wanted! There was no way she was sharing a bed with him, not tonight and possibly not for a while. The thought of losing him struck her to the core, but Brooklynn couldn't stop it from happening. If he wanted to leave her, he could with no ties except their teenage daughter.

Frowning, Brooklynn brushed her teeth and grabbed her wine with the glass to head out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen, setting them both on the counter. She then grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid down, turning on her side closing her eyes. It felt as if her world was falling apart and Brooklynn had no idea why. The woman was the most stubborn and stupid he had ever met, not a good combination. She genuinely rarely seen where she was wrong and god help him if he even tried explaining it to her. Some people just wanted to take it personally.

"I don't think so." Mark snorted, scooping her up, blankets and all, and tossed her over his shoulder. "The fuck you think you're doing, woman?"

First, she gave him the cold shoulder last night and now tonight she was sleeping on the couch? He was beginning to wonder if she was gearing up to leave him. It would explain why Brooklynn was picking him apart for not jumping at the bone she thought she was tossing him. Brooklynn was too shocked to really speak while she was hauled up the stairs to their bedroom and planted on the bed.

"What the hell, Mark?! I was comfortable on the damn couch!" She tried to stand up from the bed to walk past him, only to fly back on the bed with a wave of his hand. Damn magic! "Not fair, asshole! I apologized to you for jumping the gun and you were a complete dick to me in return! I'm not staying in here with you, not tonight, now get out of my way!" It'd been a LONG time since they had an actual fight, not physical since he'd break her in half, but the whole screaming bit hadn't happened in quite a while. "You're the one who spouted off at the mouth about how you feel worthless around this house! You're not obligated to stay here, with me, you know, so if you feel that way, then why don't you leave and find something to feel worthy of? I'm not tying you down here by anything, not even Claira anymore!"

It was almost like Brooklynn was trying to push him away, make him leave her, and he didn't like it. Mark knew things became stale and stagnant. Going from what their lives had been to this white-washed family, that was almost the nuclear model, minus the white picket fence and the dog, was something he doubted either of them had ever anticipated.

"It's almost like you WANT to fight, Brooklynn." He said calmly, his tone dropping slightly. "You jump and twist things to sound the way you want them too. I wasn't being a dick and I apologize if that's how it came across." Mark moved so he was straddling her legs. "What's this about tying me down?" What was her damage?

"No, I don't want to fight! Claira has taken the fight out of me if you haven't noticed and it doesn't help that you feel worthless around here! I don't understand why. I'm trying to understand, I really am, but I'm not a mind reader and I wish you would've…told me about this or something sooner!" Brooklynn tried moving out from beneath him, but it was like moving a Mack truck off someone. It wasn't happening. "I feel like I've tied you down and forced you into this lifestyle and you're not happy. I can see it. Claira's not happy either. And I feel absolutely powerless because all I want is my family to be happy…and you both are miserable." In truth, so was she, but it was due to Claira's recent behavior and attitude. "If you didn't want my input about the kitchen, if you truly wanted to do it yourself, you should've just gone to Lowe's yourself. I thought I was helping you out by hiring them to do the work. I really did…and it's not what you wanted because you don't COMMUNICATE to me how you feel or what you think." Mark kept a lot bottled up inside, which wasn't good because it all came spilling out sooner or later. "I-I don't know what you want from me anymore…"

"I tried tonight, Brooklynn, and you took it the wrong way. You were TELLING me, again, how it was going to be. You can't do that, darlin', and then when I said something, you instantly flipped the bitch switch on." That was how they had gotten here. "It's not that I DON'T want to communicate, it's HARD when you seem to go out of your way to hear it as someone being an ass to you, instead of just how someone feels."

"I was trying to make it right. I didn't know how much you had your heart set on redoing the kitchen yourself. If you would've told me, if you would've just said 'I'm doing this, I don't want Lowe's involved', I wouldn't have fought you on it. I would've said okay, whatever you want to do and left it at that. But you just went along with it and I thought it's what you wanted because it is a lot of work to redo an entire kitchen." Brooklynn didn't flip the bitch switch on often; she had learned from her mistakes after their fight with Nemesis and did her best to change her ways. Sometimes, the old Brooklynn resurfaced, however, and messed everything up. "And then you told me you feel worthless around here, which I still don't get why…" That hurt her badly to hear from the man she loved because she never wanted Mark to feel that way, ever.

This woman was insane and did not apparently realize just how much here at home she had taken upon herself. Mark didn't even know where to begin in explaining it to her. Dinner was on the table every night. Brooklynn had even done it while sick; she made breakfast and usually had it done before he was even downstairs. If something was broken, she either fixed it herself or had someone in and out before he was clocked out. The woman was the damn grease that kept everything running smoothly. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had done a chore around the house… groaning inwardly, Mark bent down and kissed her.

This confused her as well. They could go from yelling at each other and arguing to kissing and making up in the blink of an eye. Brooklynn wanted to push him away, to demand some answers, but his lips felt too good against hers. His body felt too good against hers and, honestly, she really needed some kind of release after all the hell their daughter had put them through lately. She kissed him back with equal fire and passion, feeling his hand fumbling to undo her robe and felt it fall open, gasping in his mouth as his fingers began playing with her sex. Again, she wanted to stop him to demand answers, but all she could do was writhe beneath him and let him have his way with her, melting further as his mouth sealed to her neck.

Mark could feel the warring inside of Brooklynn, after spending all these years together. Some things were taken for granted for sure, but he also came to know her inside and out, in every way possible. They could talk later, they both needed to relieve some stress and he also knew that talking came easier in the after-sex relaxation glow, when people felt more connected. He tormented her, his fingers delving into her dampening sex while his lips sought out the one spot on her neck he knew made her toes curl.

"Mark!" Brooklynn screamed out a couple hours later, collapsing on the bed face first and could feel him still pulsating inside of her.

He exploded inside of her, but his cock was still hard and she finally starting to feel it deflate. Every part of her body had a delicious ache to it and she couldn't help relishing in the feeling, the bath and sex had definitely relaxed her. Mark dropped down beside her, his strong hand gliding up and down her back while they slowly came down from their intense sexual high.

They needed to do this more often. There had been a time when they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but having a kid had sort of changed that. Trying to sneak in quickies had been a chore and, over the years… routines happened. It was insane when he thought about it; they were both supernaturally gifted, their lives had been anything but routine and boring and, yet… here they were. Mark both loved and despised it.

"I love you, Brooklynn." He murmured, kissing her shoulder blade.

Brooklynn smiled sadly back at him and nodded, sighing heavily. "I know you do. I love you too…and I'm sorry." Reaching out, she stroked his face with the back of her hand and could see the trouble in his eyes. Their lives weren't what they'd originally thought. They had both wanted peace and tranquility, but it had gotten to be stifling. "Maybe we should move, get out of Texas and go somewhere completely different. New scenery, new people, new adventures…" She would do anything to make him happy and had proven it over the past 17 years being with him. "Maybe it would be good for Claira too…"

Leaving Texas… if anybody else had said that to him, he would have laughed them straight to hell and back, twice. However, it was Brooklynn and… he didn't think she was wrong. "Why don't we focus on Spring Break out of Texas and, when we come back, if you really want to move, we can." He suggested after a few moments, still trying to catch his breath. "During the summer." Because there was no point in uprooting Claira at the end of the year. "Getting away would be good for her." Maybe straighten her up too.

"I love Texas, don't get me wrong. Maybe I just need a vacation to get away from here for a bit and it'll really make me appreciate what we have here more. Right now, I'm feeling…restless and I don't know why." Brooklynn scooted closer to him, caressing his face with her hand and softly kissed him, enjoying being naked in bed with Mark. He was the only man she ever wanted to be with and it showed in her eyes, the way she touched him…everything. "What can I do to make you happy again? To make you feel like you're not worthless around here because you're not. Tell me what to do and I'll do it, Mark."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Smiling slightly, Mark pulled her and shifted so Brooklynn was sprawled on his chest. "We never talked about what we're going to do once Claira graduates." He said thoughtfully, which, as long as Claira kept her grades up, would be in 2 years. "Now, we both love her, but at the same time, the world kind of opens back up again when she's an adult." And she had just said what he had been feeling lately – restless. "Maybe we need to start getting away more, darlin'."

Getting away more, just the two of them, sounded amazing. They'd already done the family vacation bit all over the country – Niagara Falls, Grand Canyon, Las Vegas -that hadn't been fun for Claira though-, Disney World, Disneyland, New York City, Yellowstone National Park…anywhere Mark wanted to take Claira, they went. Those were just a few of the family vacations they had taken over the years – they made it a point to do one at least once a year. Camping was a favorite of theirs too, though Claira was too girly for it these days.

"It's gotten too routine for us, hasn't it?" She spoke softly, quietly, caressing his jaw with her lips while snuggling against him. "It's time to change it then. After she graduates, let's leave and see the world together. We can go anywhere and do anything we want and we don't necessarily have to do it all in the United States either. Is there somewhere you've always wanted to go?"

"Europe sounds good." Beer abroad, hell yes. Not to mention, even though he was a bit rough around the edges, the other part of him had been quite… worldly and educated, which meant he possessed those traits as well. "We could go eyeball old castles…. and ruins." Except… that would probably mean her gift being triggered, which could definitely ruin the experience. "Darlin'…. have you ever thought about your own abilities being suppressed?" Such as what he hopefully planned on doing for Claira. "Not all the time, but… sometimes."

"No." Brooklynn shook her head gently and rested it on his chest over his beating heart, closing her eyes. "My gift is part of me and, even though it's not easy to deal with sometimes, I would never suppress it. There are people out there, good people, who never get to hear from their loved ones. I can give them at least a little slice of peace, even if a lot of them don't believe me at first." She had already sent the letter onto Ashley Massaro in New York, just as she promised she would. "Old castles and ruins sound amazing." However, Brooklynn had the same thought he did – there would no doubt be countless ghosts and spirits around those places.

"Darlin', they do, but I'm afraid you'd be overwhelmed."

Europe had gone through a very, very dark period regarding the supernatural. The people had known it existed, sure, but they hadn't known how to identify it. That just seemed to be a thing throughout history actually, even here in the States. So they had killed innocents, believing them to be devils or vampires, or anything except proper humans. He bet there were a lot of spirits seeking peace or vengeance.

"Well…you would only suppress it temporarily, right?"

How would that feel not being able to interact or talk to spirits for a time? It wouldn't happen right away, but Brooklynn had to admit, part of her wanted to see what it would be like to feel normal for a change. Mark could do that for her. He had the power and once again thought of her and her wellbeing, how overwhelmed she would be with those spirits.

"I'll do it when the time comes. Does this mean you've found a way to take everything away from Claira?"

"No." Mark shook his head, frowning slightly. That conversation had been only this morning and already it felt like days ago. Today had been a long day, indeed. "There hasn't been time, I will tomorrow… I'll be gone awhile." For safety reasons, he did not keep his library here at home. That was just a recipe for disaster if Claira got in a mood or decided to go poking or snooping around. "But I figure, there has to be SOMETHING; we can't be the only ones who have had this problem." Suppressing abilities hadn't been something he had ever bothered looking into before, so this would be interesting.

His 'library' consisted of some of the darkest magic Brooklynn laid her eyes on. That was Undertaker's influence, the other side of Mark she never wanted to see again. Undertaker was evil, cold, calculating and terrifying. He did not care who he hurt as long as his end goal was met. It'd been 17 years since she'd last seen Taker and Brooklynn was perfectly content with keeping it that way.

"Mark…" The worry suddenly filled her eyes as she sat up to look down at him. "I-I know you have control over…your other half, but…how dark of magic do you think you'll have to use to pull this off? If there's even the slightest chance of Undertaker coming back, don't do it. I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

It wasn't all dark magic in those books, Mark had added his own over the years. There were books on specific types of magics, books on lore and other supernatural entities. His own books of shadows he had written over the years, or the other side of him.

"Reading a book isn't dangerous and I doubt it'll require overly dark magic. Binding and suppressing spells aren't necessarily evil, darlin'." He had Bound Claira's magic with a wave of his hand, sort of. In a nutshell, Mark had tapped into his own magic and, with Bastet's mental guidance, done it. He just liked making things look easier than they were.

"Okay. I trust you."

Brooklynn softly kissed him, enjoying their naked bodies pressed together and gazed into his emerald eyes. He was a beautiful, strong man, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Mark took pride in his appearance, though there were times he had gone scruffy, which was also sexy. Currently, he was just a tad scruffy, but nothing over the top. There was one time he actually tried growing a beard out and Brooklynn did not like it, refusing to kiss him until he got rid of it. That had been a month of torture not kissing her man, but she stood her ground, barely, and he finally caved. It was moments like those that were playful and innocent, compared to the gruesome things they had to endure with each other before settling down.

"I lied earlier. I don't wanna move. I love Texas and I know you do too, but getting away for a little while does sound good. I don't think I have the heart to move, though."

Born and bred Texan Mark was, but that did not mean he wouldn't leave Texas behind for her, if that was what Brooklynn wanted. That was one of the strange things about falling in love, about caring for someone besides oneself. True, familiarity sometimes meant becoming so used to something that it became invisible or routine, but at the same time, one would move heaven and hell for the person. Love was definitely strange.

"Lots of breaks, darlin', I think we definitely need those." They did not have to literally stay here for the rest of their lives.

There was an entire world out there waiting on them.

"Yeah, just not right now." Her hand snaked down between them to stroke his already semi-hard cock and felt it coming to life against her touch. She smiled at his groan, nipping his chin and bottom lip to entice him further. "We can have a break later."

Mark bolted upright at her words, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and slid home inside of her again, making her gasp out. The sheer power this man possessed would never cease to amaze her, not even after 17 years. She knew him even longer, but 17 years is how long they'd been in an actual relationship. By the time they finished, it was well into the early morning hours and instead of sleeping, they talked about anything and everything that came to mind with sex in between.

It was perfect.

This was something they had done years ago, just talk into the early morning hours. Before getting together, he and Brooklynn had had an interesting relationship. The sparks had been there, but… it had taken them forever and a day, it seemed, to get past the blockages both of their own making and the things around them. It wasn't until he heard Claira stirring that he finally glanced at the time, smiling softly and dropped yet another lazy kiss on Brooklynn's forehead.

"I'll get her to school, darlin'." He rumbled huskily. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Are you sure?" A kiss on her lips gave her the answer and she smiled, caressing his face. "Thank you, I love you." Brooklynn yawned out, hearing him chuckle and stopped him from leaving, snuggling into her pillow. "Take today off and join me for some sleep when you drop her off."

They could sleep the morning away and then get up to eat together. The shop didn't need him; he was the boss, after all, the owner, and Brooklynn wanted to sleep in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, telling her he'd see her soon and she was out cold before he left the bedroom.

Except he wasn't coming straight back after taking Claira to school; Mark was going to his library. He'd browse, see what looked promising and then bring the books home, THEN crawl back into bed with her. He figured as long as he disguised the books with a Glamour, and didn't bring home anything too dark, it wouldn't be a major issue. When Mark eventually set foot into the private, hidden library, he inhaled deeply, feeling old magic crackling around him.

When it had just been him, he had kept his library wherever he tended to live, but… it wasn't just him and they had learned the hard way magical books and babies didn't mix. It had taken him a few months to figure out how to get the sigils off Claira when she had learned to crawl. The sigils that prevented her from leaving their house, which had been both cool and a bit of a pain in the backside because it meant Claira had been stuck there too. No more magical books in the house.

* * *

" _Lynn…"_

 _Brooklynn snapped her eyes open, looking around the room she was in and felt a familiar presence surrounding her. It sent shivers down her spine and throughout her body, her arms wrapped around herself. Looking down, her body was encased in black silk, spaghetti-strapped gown that barely reached her mid-thigh. What was going on? Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as Brooklynn moved from the bed, or started to, only to be stopped…or rather, she couldn't move. Not an inch._

" _My beautiful, sweet Lynn…how I've missed you…"_

" _No…no it…it can't be…!"_

 _That evil demonic laughter resonated around her, piercing through her like a sharp knife and a few seconds later, wide amber orbs met acidic green. "Yessss…"_

 _This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! He'd been locked away safe and sound for 17 years! "M-Mark…" She gasped out as his hand wrapped tightly around her throat, beginning to squeeze._

" _The name is Undertaker, precious. Learn it quickly or you will breathe your last."_

 _Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clawed at his hand and arm, trying to break the grip, her entire body trembling from head to toe._

" _Don't be scared, I won't hurt you…unless you give me a reason to."_

 _All she could do was sit there and silently cry as his mouth descended on hers._

* * *

Brooklynn bolted upright in bed in a pool of sweat, tears mixing with the sweat on her face and scrambled out of bed. A quick blurred glance at the clock told her it was just after 2 PM in the afternoon. The rain was pouring down in gallons outside, a streak of lightning following. They were in the middle of a raging storm. Claira would have to be picked up in another hour from school…she was home. She wasn't with that monster again…Brooklynn looked down at her shaking hands, not realizing she was still crying and jumped when a meow sounded next to her. Bastet…when did the Familiar join her in bed? Why did she have a dream about the Undertaker after all this time?

"You feeling alright, girl?" She asked softly, reaching out to stroke the feline and frowned, trying to get her own nerves under control.

No, she wasn't. Bastet was feeling old, tired, worn down… she let out a large yawn, revealing her sharp fangs. When the human didn't stop petting her, she moved to curl up in Brooklynn's lap, purring softly. It was kind of nice, not being part of the group anymore because chances were, they'd be on some hunt right now and storms tended to be a power source.

"Fuck…" Mark cursed, shaking himself off before stepping inside, gone a bit longer than he had thought.

"Bastet…"

Brooklynn didn't move her and kept petting her, being gentle. When Familiars died, did they just disappear or would they have to dispose of the body? That thought made fresh tears sting her eyes as Brooklynn held the feline close, a few tears soaking into her fur. They'd been through so much together; Bastet was part of the family and Brooklynn didn't want her to go. What would happen with the darker part of Mark the Familiar held in check? Brooklynn jumped when she heard her name being called and looked up as the tears kept sliding down her cheeks, shook up from her dream and the fact Bastet did not look good.

He could both hear and smell the tears, frowning as he glimpsed through Bastet's eyes. Brooklynn was crying and his Familiar told him that she wasn't in any physical danger. Books in the leather satchel slung over his arm, Mark shed his boots and headed for the bedroom, letting her hear him coming.

"Everything okay, darlin'?" He asked quietly once he spotted her, setting down the bag before walking over to perch on the edge of the bed, green eyes moving to Bastet and frowned.

"Not really, no." Brooklynn didn't know if she should tell him about her dream, chewing her bottom lip nervously and felt his hand on hers, her eyes moving up to lock with his. "I had a nightmare and it shook me up a little."

His touch…how could Mark be this sweet and loving one minute, but have that darkness, that monster, as a counterpart? It made no sense to her, even after all this time. Then again, she hadn't had to deal with the presence of Taker in 17 years.

"Bastet doesn't look good and she was in here beside me when I woke up from my nightmare. Is she…okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I think tailing Claira took something out of her." He admitted quietly, reaching out to pull Bastet into his arms, bending down to press his forehead to hers. "And… she's old, darlin'," Cats, house cats, could live up to 17 years… and Bastet was almost as old as he was. Her lifespan had been enhanced because of him. "Maybe mortality is starting to catch up with her." Mark hated those words, they were so bitter on his tongue and he blinked back wetness, feeling and hearing her purring as if to reassure him.

"Mark…w-what happens to her when she…goes?" Brooklynn did not want to ask him that question, but…they had to prepare themselves. They had to prepare for the inevitable and she refused to let anyone dispose of Bastet's body, if that was the case. "Does she disappear or…is it like when an actual cat dies?"

She couldn't stop crying, her heartbreaking because Bastet was one of her best friends, her confidante and had kept her grounded during the pregnancy with Claira. Brooklynn couldn't begin imagining how this made Mark feel and reached out to rest a hand on his arm, sniffling. He didn't answer her, simply stared down at his Familiar, his most trusted, constant friend and his guard… frowning, he stood, cradling Bastet against him.

"I'll go get Claira." He said finally, stiffly.

Mark wasn't angry with Brooklynn. He understood her questions, but that did not mean he wanted to acknowledge that they would soon find out. His heart was doing some really painful things in his chest and a choked laugh escaped him when Bastet purposefully placed a paw right over his heart.

"No, you need to stay here with her." Brooklynn stopped him, standing from the bed to dress and wiped her tears away, needing to dry it up. Claira didn't need to know what was going on, not right now anyway. "I'll go get her, you stay here with Bastet and spend time with her."

Not giving Mark time to protest, Brooklynn brushed her lips against his and headed out of the house with keys in hand, needing some fresh air. That dream…it still made her tremble and she was terrified of the possibility of that monster returning. No, it would never happen. Mark wouldn't let it. Pulling out of the driveway, Brooklynn headed toward the school and sent a text to Trish, telling her this weekend wasn't a good time. She'd let her know when a weekend opened up for them and tossed her phone back in her purse, doing everything in her power not to start crying again.

Frowning, Trish stared at the text message, her brown eyes thoughtful as she held the cell in her palm. Her eyes went wide as tunnel vision kicked in, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. It had been quite some time since the last time this had happened. Back in the day, they had been a group, each one bringing something to the table so to speak. However, with Nemesis gone, they had parted ways, living their lives… that didn't mean their gifts didn't kick in from time to time. Like now.

Mark locked himself in the bedroom with his books and his cat, curled around Bastet protectively as he began reading. Now it wasn't just for binding his daughter that he was reading for. He was going to find a way to fix Bastet, or extend her life, more.

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Claira asked, her way of greeting her mother and buckled up, setting her bookbag in front of her.

Seth was not happy at the fact she was grounded and had been cut off from him. He was uneasy, edgy and had snapped on her today about not standing up to her parents. What did he expect her to do? Until she was 18, Claira had to follow her parents' rules, unfortunately.

Claira didn't care about Bastet and made it clear she wished the cat died on more than one occasion. "Your father is busy and wants to be left alone." It was the first time she had spoken to Claira in 2 days. "I mean it, Claira, not today with you bullshit, understand me?" Her voice was full of anguish, pain and sorrow, not bothering to hide it.

Obviously, something was wrong and Claira didn't know if she should push the issue about this grounding or be concerned about her Dad. He was never too busy for her, and the tone in her mother's voice set her on edge, made her uneasy. Sure, her parents were asshats on occasion, but she still loved them, most of the time.

"Is he okay?" She asked quietly. "Did something happen to Bastet?"

Claira had her issues with the cat, mostly because Bastet had been up her backside for a while now and it was annoying, but she knew what the pet meant to her Dad. Well, not a pet. Bastet was his Familiar, his lifetime companion, she got that. She knew she was eventually meant to have one, providing he ever gave her back her magic.

There was a time to be straightforward with her daughter and a time to lie out of her backside. Claira was 16, highly intelligent and had deduced quickly something wasn't right. "Bastet is dying, Claira." Honesty was the best way to go right now as fresh tears burned Brooklynn's eyes. "I don't know how long she has left…and I made your father stay behind to be with her, to spend time with her. This won't be easy for him, but we'll get through it like we've gotten through everything else. There will be no fighting tonight, so if you have something to say to me, now is the time to do it before we get home."

"How do you know Bastet is dying? I thought she was just not feeling good is all." Claira asked curiously. Bastet was old, sure, but the fat cat still managed to get around and she knew it was because Familiar's lives were tied to their Witch or Warlock. In theory, Bastet shouldn't be capable of dying unless her Dad was dying and she paled. "Is Dad sick? Is Dad dying?!" She demanded, shifting in her seat to stare at her mother intently.

Her Dad knew all of this, he was the one who had told her everything she knew regarding magic, so… two and two, she didn't like how they equaled up. There was one other possibility a Familiar could be killed without harming the lifeline it was attached to. Intentionally. Who the hell would try to hurt Bastet though? It didn't make sense, maybe it really was the immortality weighing heavily on the poor animal.

"No, your father is fine. I don't know what's going on with Bastet, but…your father is distraught and I'm sure he's going to do everything he can to help her." The research on Claira would be put on the backburner until they figured out what was going on with their cat. Brooklynn couldn't think about this anymore and changed the subject, rubbing her temples. "For Spring Break, we're going away for the week you're off school to D.C. to see Melina, David and the kids. Melina is pregnant again."

Well, that was interesting. "Did she see that coming?"

Melina was a fortune teller, an old-fashioned palm reader, not that Claira had ever let Melina near her palms. She rather enjoyed the concept of being surprised, though… she might not mind so much right now. Maybe she'd be able to find out if she was ever going to be ungrounded. When there was an actual twitch of her Mom's lips, like she may actually smile, Claira giggled before turning her attention out the window. Spring break in D.C., that was not exactly how she had planned to spend her week, but right now wasn't the time to be arguing about it.

"It was a…surprise to both of them." There was NO way in HELL she was talking to her daughter about how Melina and David had wild, crazy drunk sex that lead to baby #4. She'd had the birds and bees talk with Claira once and that was more than enough to last Brooklynn a lifetime. Possibly two. "If you're good for the night and don't cause any problems or arguments, I'll give you your phone back this weekend." It was only a few days away since today was Wednesday. "Deal?"

That was a hell of a lot sooner than the original shebang; Claira knew when to shut up and just nod her head. It was a little bothersome that she was being bribed to be good, or maybe she was just that big of a douchebag lately. Her parents just didn't understand what it was to be in love though and then have that ripped away in the blink of an eye. They had been together forever, it seemed.

"I've got homework, I'll stay in my room."

Nodding, Brooklynn had nothing more to say to Claira and sucked in a shaky breath once she pulled into the driveway. The storm raged harder outside, the rain stinging their skin as soon as they were out of the car running for the front door. "Stay put, I'll get you a towel." She ordered, not wanting water droplets all over the place and rushed off to get towels, after they were both undressed to their undergarments, shoes and socks off as well. "Here." She tossed a towel at Claira while one was wrapped around her body, not believing the hellacious storm going on outside. Was it magic based?

Claira hated storms with a passion. Storms always seemed to be the time when ghosts came out in force. She had asked once and her Mom had explained that the electricity fed the spirits, made sense. Something to do with their kinetic energy. She tried to ignore spirits, ghosts, whatever. Claira had absolutely no interest in helping them, especially since there WERE bad spirits who could hurt her.

"Thanks." She wrapped herself up before making a beeline for her bedroom for unseasonal sweats.

The power was out. Brilliant. This day couldn't get any worse. Brooklynn slid her fingers through her drenched hair, not believing how soaked they became within seconds of exiting the car. She sifted through some cupboards and pulled out candles, beginning to light them all around the house for some kind of light. Then, she headed upstairs to the bedroom and slid her fingers down the door before softly knocking, hearing the lock slide out of place a few seconds later.

The room had candles lit all over it, some white and some black, random sigils all over as well in white chalk. Mark was concentrating, chanting in tongues with his fingers spread and Bastet was in the middle of what looked to be a pentagram. She didn't say a word and simply walked over to her dresser to grab fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom, not wanting to bother him.

As long as she stayed away from him, she wasn't bothering him, but if she got to close, she was going to wind up breaking the circle he had cast. This was more of Mickie's thing, not his. Even as he was now, he knew he still tended to walk that fine line and still managed to lean into the darkness. It was who he was, deep down, and they all knew it.

Claira was going to have to wait; he needed to make sure Bastet would be all right, even if it meant dropping the binding on Claira's own magic so he could put his entire focus onto this. After she was changed, Brooklynn made her way out of the room, closing the door silently behind her and went downstairs to give Mark complete privacy. She sat on the couch, burying her face in her hands and jumped when her cell phone began ringing, blinking at the sight of the name on the caller ID.

"H-Hello?"

"Brooklynn, what the hell is going on?" Mickie demanded, holding her hand up at John walking into the room and immediately pointed at him to get lost. "Trish called me freaking out because she had a vision of you, Bastet and…Him." She didn't dare mention the name; nobody did. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck…" Brooklynn cursed, standing from the couch and didn't want to deal with this right now, but it looked as though she had no choice. "Yeah…I had a nightmare with Him in it. I don't know where it came from, but when I woke up, Bastet was right beside me and…" The tears formed again. "S-She's not doing good, Mickie…something's wrong…"

"God, he's not going to try healing her, is he?" Mickie asked flatly, knowing Mark's brand of magic wasn't usually meant for healing anything except himself. She knew the Familiar was connected to him, but… "Do you want me to come out and have a look at her?"

Mickie's magic was of the 'good' variety, and she had her own Credes and codes she lived by. An unfortunate side effect of her and Mark's magic, when together, was that they clashed. If left unchecked, they tended to make each other ill. Fortunately, they had learned how to check that.

"I-I don't know…I don't think that's a good idea, not with the mood he's in right now." Brooklynn could feel the house darkening with his magic and felt uneasy because it reminded her of Undertaker, frowning. "I mean, I can ask him and see what he says, but he's probably going to say no. Bastet has been with him since the beginning, this isn't going to be easy for him to get through." Maybe she should run out to the liquor store and grab some whiskey for him. Tonight just seemed to be the night for drinking. "Do you think Bastet is connected to my dream somehow? Is that why Trish called?"

"I think that's what she's worried about and I'm coming." Mickie had made up her mind. "Two Witches are better than one and, if his magic doesn't work, maybe mine will." She had learned some animal-based magic due to all the pets they tended to have: kids. And John. John liked his dogs and fish. "Just… if you see acid green, run." She hung up, frowning as she stared down at the hair on her arm. It was standing.

"Fuck." Brooklynn cursed, knowing once Mickie's mind was made up, nothing and nobody could change it.

She sighed, not wanting to break this news to Mark, but…it had to be done. Heading up the stairs, she jumped when she heard a growling sound through the door and swallowed hard, hoping he didn't bite her head off for simply delivering some news. Mickie could potentially help them; she hoped anyway because losing Bastet would destroy Mark. Tapping gently on the door, Brooklynn waited to hear the door unlock and stepped into the room, keeping her distance.

"Mickie is on her way here. I tried telling her now isn't a good time, but she said two witches…warlocks…are better than one and she thinks she can help with Bastet. I just…thought you should know…" Their kitchen was still a disaster.

"Whiskey, when you go out, please." He requested, without turning around, barely acknowledging the Mickie thing. Leave it to that wanna-be Glinda the Good to come rushing to save the kitty cat. Hell, maybe she'd be able to do something; he wasn't above letting her have a go, not when it came to his cat. "Cash in my wallet, grab something for you and Claira to eat, darlin'."

"I'm not hungry, but I'll grab Claira something." She replied quietly, wanting to go to him and hold him close, to do what she could to take his pain away. Nothing would though. He was losing his confidante, his best friend, besides her, the one being that had been constant in his life since the very beginning. "I'll be back soon. I love you, Mark." Brooklynn walked out and went to her daughter's room, trying like hell to blink the tears away. "Claira, what do you want for dinner? I'm running out for a minute."

"Subway sandwich is fine if that's not too much trouble."

Brooklynn already knew which kind and nodded, closing the door before heading out the house, sliding behind the wheel as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Once she saw her Mom's vehicle disappear around the corner, Claira walked out of her room and headed towards her parents. She knew better than to go in and just stood outside the door, leaning in to press her head against the wood, listening. Claira could smell something in the air, she could almost hear the vibration of magic. If Bastet died, what would happen to her Dad?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After stopping at Subway and getting whiskey for Mark and Tequila for herself, Brooklynn made her way back to the house. She didn't want to go through this. She didn't want to see Bastet die. Her heart was shattering repeatedly in her chest, remembering what that beautiful feline had done for her and Mark. She had saved Mark's life and brought him back to her. Undertaker hadn't helped the way she thought and she nearly tossed their love away because of her fear of Nemesis. Wiping her tears away, Brooklynn walked into the house and saw the lights were still out, so she headed upstairs and stopped at the sight of Claira crying against her father's chest.

"Please…please don't leave us, Daddy…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being a bitch and I won't do it again!" Claira was scared to death, shaking her head repeatedly and crying her heart out, clinging to her father for dear life.

"Where are you going, Mark?" Brooklynn was now completely baffled and perplexed.

"Nowhere." He said tiredly. Mark had sensed Claira lurking and his energy had been waning. He had closed the circle, put Bastet down on his pillow atop the bed and opened the door. Claira had freaked the hell out and wouldn't leave his arms now. "Ssshhh, lil darlin'," He soothed, stroking her hair gently. "I'm not going anywhere." What in the name of all that was sacred had this girl been told?

"N-No, you're lying, Dad! Mom, he's lying to us! He told me about Familiars, how they're linked to your lifeline and if they die, that means if Bastet is dying, so is Dad! They're linked!"

Claira was shaking like a leaf, covering her face with her hands and wished she could talk to Seth right now. She needed him to calm her down, to help her through this. Losing a parent was something she never thought she'd have to go through, not at this age anyway.

"Claira, sweetheart, Daddy's not going anywhere and he's not…dying…" Brooklynn suddenly thought back to that nightmare with Undertaker, waking up next to Bastet and moved her gaze to Mark, a hint of fear filling her own eyes. "Mark, you're okay…right?"

"Oh my Ra, you two, get the hell out." Mark ordered, shaking his head down at the two loves of his life as he began nudging them both away from the door. "Downstairs." His tone left no room for argument, watching as both Claira and Brooklynn headed, very reluctantly, towards the stairs and really hoped Brooklynn had gotten his whiskey. "Go. You can eat, I'll drink, and tell you how this works."

"I'm drinking with you."

Brooklynn really needed to shoot a few back, after the past few days they'd had, both good and bad. She poured herself a tumbler of Tequila, a tumbler of whiskey for Mark and handed over the Subway sandwich to Claira, sitting down on the couch. Mickie and John would be here tomorrow with their daughter, Milayna. She was 2 years younger than Claira, but very mature for her young age. Fourteen going on 30 is what Mickie always said whenever they spoke, which wasn't often enough.

"I had a nightmare, Mark. It wasn't just any nightmare either, it was…it was…Him." She still couldn't say his counterpart's name. "And when I woke up, Bastet was on the bed next to me. What the hell is going on?"

"No idea." That was the truth and he shrugged, swiping the bottle of whiskey and eyed the tumbler. Tonight was a drink from the bottle night and he sighed, dropping down into his oversized armchair, a glass/bottle in each hand. "She wasn't feeling good the other day and she's still not feeling good, and don't tell Claira Bastet is dying." Because as far as he was concerned, that simply wasn't on the table.

"But if she does, Dad, what happens to you?"

"Raging," He downed half that tumbler. "Alcoholic."

"Brilliant, Mark." Brooklynn muttered, already planning on leaving him if he ever did become a raging alcoholic.

She loved him, but wouldn't stay with a drunk, especially after all his talk about seeing the world together. Bastet meant just as much to her. She'd spent the past 17 years taking care of that cat and loved her with all her heart. Granted, she didn't have the same connection with Bastet Mark did, but that didn't mean she loved the cat any less. Brooklynn turned to Claira, who still looked scared for her father's safety and life.

"Claira, Mickie will figure this out. If Daddy doesn't know, I'm sure she can figure out what's going on and everything will be fine, okay?"

Claira simply nodded, though her eyes strayed to her Dad. She wasn't entirely sure, but she was fairly certain his lips had done a quick twitch like he was trying not to smirk. Mickie would probably throw up the minute she got near this house, let alone HIS Familiar.

"Don't lie to her or give her false hope, Brooklynn." Claira was 16, she was old enough to realize even magical beings had a lifespan. Granted, Bastet's should have lasted as long as his and his eyes narrowed on his daughter thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding me right now? You JUST told me not to tell her Bastet is dying and now you're lecturing me about not being honest with her?! Pick one or the other, Mark!" Brooklynn was on the verge of having a breakdown with everything that had happened recently. Their lives had been peaceful, tranquil and now her kitchen was jacked up and constantly arguing with Mark. "You either want me to lie to her or you want me to be truthful with her, can't have it both ways." Downing her Tequila, she refilled her tumbler and leaned back against the couch, not understanding what was happening to their lives lately.

"Bastet ISN'T dying and telling her MICKIE is going to be able to pull some magical ability to tend to MY Familiar are both lies." He said sternly, not about to coddle her at the moment. "Bastet CAN'T die, not unless she is purposefully murdered and there is NOBODY around who is capable of doing it!" Mark regularly did 'checks', wanting to make sure he was the biggest, baddest dog in the yard, so to speak, when it came to magic. Minor Wiccans, idiots thinking they were Witches, sure. A genuine Witch or Warlock, not within a 30-mile radius outside of him and Claira. "I need you to stop assuming and just… just stop, Brooklynn." Telling Claira anything outside of 'Bastet was sick' was just a recipe for disaster. Brooklynn wasn't a Witch; she was a Seer of spirits, he didn't need her giving misinformation to Claira.

Brooklynn knew it was pointless arguing with him and just kept her mouth shut, also refusing to turn into a raging alcoholic as she set her tumbler on the coffee table. "Hopefully, you and Mickie can figure something out then."

Obviously, there WAS a danger around them or else Bastet wouldn't be sick or dying. That was an unnerving thought. What if there was someone out there trying to hurt Bastet and Mark hadn't sensed them? She frowned, having a feeling Mark was thinking the same thing and glanced at their daughter, knowing she wouldn't be capable of hurting a Familiar. Her powers weren't completed because she didn't want to train them, which Mark was the only one who could help her since Mickie lived in Massachusetts with John.

Honestly, training Claira, if she had been inclined, would have been on hold regardless until she had 'shown' which area on the good/bad spectrum she fell, in simple terms. If she was like him, he would have trained her. If she were more inclined towards the lighter side, he would have probably sent her to Mickie for both their sakes. He doubted Claira would have appreciated the nausea and sickness she would have felt.

"Is she bringing John?" John was an 'automatic' Writer. When others may not pick something up, he sometimes could. Though it was weird, the way his hand tended to operate independently of his body.

"Yeah. And Milayna too."

Just like Claira, Milayna had been granted both her parents gifts and she started out at a very young age. Five, to be precise. She began training at age 10 to hone her powers, both Wiccan and Writer, respectively. John trained her in the writing field, while Mickie took care of the Wiccan and tried to help with the Writer part whenever necessary.

"Isn't Milayna kinda like me?"

"How do you mean, honey?"

"She's got both powers from her parents too, right?"

"Yes. She is a Witch and a Writer. They kind of go hand-in-hand, unlike your father and my powers. There's really nothing he can do for me with the spirits and I can't do anything for him with his magic."

"You guys are total opposites; how did you end up together?"

"That…is very complicated and I'll tell you the story one day. Not tonight though. Mickie, John and Milayna should be here in the morning. She said she was booking them all redeye flights to come here." Maybe having Trish and Steve here could help too.

Melina had been smart, she had gotten with a man with no magical or supernatural abilities and, as far as anyone knew, hers hadn't been passed down. Palm reading, however, was an old, old gypsy thing so… he wasn't sure if it was supernatural or just some seriously high form of perception. Either way… the fact that kids were inheriting both sets of powers, gifts, just seemed odd. A bit cruel as well, especially for those like Claira, who seemingly wanted nothing to do with magical or the supernatural world in general. Mark supposed he couldn't blame her.

Luckily, Milayna was the only child to inherit both of her parents' gifts just like Claira. Due to the fact, Mickie was a Wiccan, Brooklynn chalked it up to that since the same thing happened to Claira. Melina's children hadn't inherited any type of palm reading techniques or fortunetelling, which was probably a good thing. To her knowledge, Claira and Milayna were the only children 'gifted', and only one accepted their fate. There was nothing more to be done tonight. Tomorrow would be hectic and Brooklynn contemplated keeping Claira home from school, just in case Bastet did pass on. She would leave it up to the teenager on what she wanted to do.

"We should all get some rest. Claira, you can stay home from school tomorrow, if you want." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and squeezed her shoulder, smiling softly despite the situation. Then, she walked over to Mark and extended her hand, after taking the bottle away from him. "Come on, you're dead on your feet and there's nothing more you can do for Bastet right now."

He toasted her with the freshly topped off tumbler. Mark had one in each hand and drained it in one long, teeth gritting swallow. It took a hell of a lot to get him drunk, he weighed quite a bit, ate a lot, and had a tendency to use magic to ward off outright drunkenness. Mark had a bit too much pride to be letting himself get that blitzed. His eyes narrowed in on Claira again, ignoring Brooklynn for a moment. He was willing to bet, if she didn't see ghosts, she'd have embraced just about anything. How had Brooklynn managed to not come out totally messed up? And why had his cat fallen ill the day he had sent her to tail his daughter?

Brooklynn could see the questions swirling in his eyes while he looked at Claira, a thoughtful frown on her own face. All this happened right after the girl set their kitchen on fire…and he'd set Bastet to watch over her at school. Was there someone at the school harming his Familiar? Brooklynn was too tired for this, it'd been a very long day, the power was still out and she was exhausted, beginning to blow out the candles. It was bad enough they had a kitchen they had to be redone, they didn't need the whole damn place burning down.

"I'll meet you upstairs." She murmured quietly, kissing his cheek and headed off upstairs, changing into a nightgown before slipping into bed to snuggle with Bastet.

Claira sat there for a few minutes longer, beginning to shift uncomfortably under her father's piercing stare. Her mother scared the ever loving piss out of her when her temper was up, her father… was, surprisingly, usually, the less scary. But when he looked like that, there were times she could swear she saw acid in his eyes.

"Night, Daddy." She murmured quietly, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"Night, lil darlin'." He rumbled, watching as she hauled her cookies upstairs like it was on fire. Mark glanced out the window as lightning lit everything up for a brief second. After a few minutes, he stood as well, going to join Brooklynn and Bastet.

Bastet remained sleeping on the pillow Mark had set her on to rest. She still didn't look good and slept, not even opening her eyes when Brooklynn entered the room. Something wasn't right. First, the dream with Him and now Bastet was on her deathbed. What the hell was going on? Why was this happening now? Claira had honestly scared her briefly with the possibility of Mark dying, if Bastet did. That wasn't possible though since Bastet was connected to Mark, her lifeline and lifespan anyway. However, it rose another concern…one Brooklynn was afraid of posing to Mark.

Would Undertaker be released if and when Bastet died?

It'd been 17 years since Brooklynn had any kind of association or connection with Undertaker. Now all of a sudden he had invaded her dreams, out of the blue, and now Bastet was sick. There had to be some kind of connection to that happening. Was it possible Undertaker was killing Bastet? Granted, Mark assured her there was more than enough power in the Familiar to hold his darker half back and keep him locked away. Brooklynn had believed him and they hadn't spoken about it again. The timing was too coincidental for this to just be a 'time's run out' type deal. No, Bastet was dying for a reason and Brooklynn could only hope Mickie figured out why before it was too late.

When the door opened, Brooklynn looked up at her rugged, tired looking man and frowned, immediately reaching over to rub his shoulder and back. No words had to be spoken between them. She could tell Bastet's illness had shaken Mark to his core and he was troubled because he couldn't figure out what was causing it. They both settled down on the bed with Bastet between them, her hand moving to cover Mark's. He laced their fingers together and Brooklynn blinked back tears, her nose directly by Bastet's head while the feline continued sleeping. Even though they weren't religious, Brooklynn said a prayer that night for Bastet, hoping whatever higher power in this world heard her and spared the cat's life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The following morning, everyone was woken up to the sound of the doorbell ringing repeatedly throughout the house. Only one person would do that and Brooklynn was positive Mark would end up strangling John. She managed to pull a robe on, not caring what her appearance was and headed downstairs to let their early guests in. It was barely 6 AM in the morning.

"Damn it, John! I told you we came too soon!"

"Yeah well, no time like the present, baby girl. This is a serious situation."

That was true and Brooklynn couldn't deny it, letting all three individuals into her home with Mickie hugging her tightly.

"Hope you don't mind the extra company." Trish and Steve were behind Mickie and John.

Brooklynn smiled tearfully at the blonde and hugged her tightly, shaking her head. "Not at all." Her eyes moved to the bald-headed man that had stolen her friend's heart. Truth be told, Steve was a very good friend of Brooklynn's too and had saved her life during their battle with Nemesis. "Hey, Steve." She hugged him next, kissing his cheek. "Thank you all for coming. Mark is getting up and around right now and I let Claira stay home today, so she probably won't be up for a couple more hours."

"No, I'm up," Claira announced from behind, yawning and nodded to everyone. "Uncle John, did you really have to ring the doorbell 30 times in a row?"

"Was it really that many?"

"Uh YEAH!"

"Oops…"

Steve shook his head. "Jackass."

Claira ignored the looks she was receiving from Trish and Mickie, yawning again. "I'm going to go get around for school. Can you drive me, Mom?"

Or, she could actually catch the bus for once, she was up early enough. There was no way in hell Claira was staying home with all these loving Aunts and Uncles, who also happened to be supernatural freaks. Not to mention, Seth. Since she was grounded, school was the only time she was able to see him.

"Or I can ride the bus." It'd be at the corner in 45 minutes.

"Actually, Claira, I want you to stay here today and talk to you." Mickie had a reason for everything she did and folded her arms in front of her chest, her eyes moving to Brooklynn. "I think it's for the best."

"I agree and besides, Milayna will need someone to keep her company today. You two can hang out while we figure out what's going on with Bastet." Trish had already spoken to Mickie and understood where she was coming from.

What did Mickie and Trish know that she didn't? Brooklynn could see the apprehension in their eyes about Claira going to school and decided not to question anything for the moment. "I agree with them, Claira. You're staying home today. This could be…a very hard day for your father and we both need to be here to support him." That was reason enough.

"Great! We'll figure out what to do for breakfast since your kitchen is…out of commission."

All due to Claira's temper tantrum. Trish had a vision about it and called Mickie to see if it was normal. It was obvious what type of powers Claira had – they were dark, but hopefully, Mickie could sway her to the light.

"I could run to McDonald's or something to grab food for everyone…"

"No…Stevie can handle that, and he'll bring Mark with him to get the man out of the house." Mickie would be able to work her magic with him gone, even for a little while.

"I'm sorry, but you're withholding my education because a Witch and a wanna-be Miss Cleo say so?" Claira wasn't amused, especially with the crap line about keeping the kid company. "Just the other day you wouldn't stop bitchin' about my grades and now you're wrecking them. You really can't make up your mind about anything, can you?" Shaking her head, she turned and stormed upstairs.

"FYI, Mark is already saying no, he can hear you," Steve said after a moment, his head cocked to the side. "And Claira is planning on telling people you made her stay home to be indoctrinated into your cult. What the HELL is up with that kid?" Claira's thoughts were angry, kind of green actually, reminded him of Mark. He had to wonder if Mickie would get sick around Claira.

"She's just pissed because she wants to see her boyfriend. His name is Seth Rollins and…ever since she's been seeing him, her attitude has completely changed. She's not my daughter anymore. She lit our kitchen on fire with her magic and Mark had to Bind her."

Mickie gaped, her eyes wide. "What?! Are you kidding me?! That's what happened to your kitchen?!"

Brooklynn nodded with a frown, wrapping her arms around herself. "It hasn't been…good here, lately. And now Bastet is sick after following Claira around school for one day. It doesn't make sense. She threatened to skip classes because of that damn boy."

Trish's eyes narrowed, wondering what was up with this Seth Rollins kid and shared a look with Mickie. Binding someone's magic was serious business. It wasn't done lightly and she had a feeling it killed Mark to do it to his own daughter.

"My god, Lynn, why didn't you call any of us sooner with this?"

"She's staying home because I'm going to perform a few 'Miss Cleo' acts on her to see what the fuck is going on and talk to her." Mickie was pissed, surveying the damage in the kitchen and shook her head. This was unacceptable, and she felt her own mother's heartbreaking for Brooklynn.

"She acts like I was harping on her about her grades and I wasn't. I made ONE comment about her not doing well on the SATs, or whatever they're called, and she's acting like I ripped her apart verbally when I didn't." Brooklynn needed coffee, scrubbing a hand down her face. "She got pissed because I took her phone away, which is her only communication to Seth. And I was going to give it back to her today, but not after that outburst."

"I don't blame you. Wow." Mickie was floored, watching as John also surveyed the damage. "Okay, first things first, we need to find out what's going on with Bastet and then we can deal with Claira."

"Why are you dealing with Claira?"

Mark had arrived, not bothering to change out of his black, drawstring pajama bottoms, or pull a shirt on. At his age, he was still in peak shape and damn proud of it. Bastet was in his arms, yawning as she surveyed all the people. He listened as Mickie went off on a tangent, finally waving a hand to shut her up.

"Way too early for this." He grumbled, heading to the kitchen for coffee. His coffee pot, the only appliance left standing. Mark could FEEL Steve prodding at his mind and made a point to start envisioning Trish and Brooklynn in some seriously porn XXX rated situations.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Stay out then."

"Mark, you have to admit something is not right with Claira. She could've killed me when she set that fire in the kitchen and Mickie and Trish are trying to help. That's why they're here." Brooklynn spoke softly, quietly, reaching out to stroke Bastet behind her ears and kissed the top of her head.

"Considering you had to BIND your child's magic due to a temper tantrum, you damn right something isn't right about this!" Mickie had taken the mute away from her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Mark's back, tempted to retaliate. "And we're not leaving until we find out what it is!"

John knew Mark and Mickie had NEVER gotten along, which is why they'd kept their distance, but Mickie had stayed in contact with Brooklynn all these years. "What about Randy?"

"What about him?" Now THAT was a name she hadn't heard in a long time.

"He has a gift with touching people, right? Why not ask for his help with Claira?"

"You want him to touch my daughter, to see her every thought and feel what she feels?"

"Cena, you've lost your mind. She's 16…"

Milayna had kept quiet until now, shaking her head. "That's not a good idea. Randy touched me once and I NEVER want it to happen again."

"Found out you were starting your period and you…OWW!"

"SHUT. UP. JOHN."

"DAD!"

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed, his emerald green eyes wide as they locked with Brooklynn. "IT IS 6 AM!" What the HELL was wrong with these people? "Mickie… I don't know if you remember puberty, but I know I had issues controlling my magic when I was annoyed. I know I fucking did a lot of horrible shit when I was pissed off." And Claira, so far, was turning out to be him as well.

"I'm sorry you had a terrible experience with PUBERTY, but she's not you."

"Brooklynn, I agree there is a problem, but bringing all of them into it is going to push Claira further away."

"Homie, who drives a black pick-up?"

Claira darted across the yard and dived in, laughing. "To school!" She waved out the open window when the adults poured out of the house. "Sorry Mom, you're not keeping me home for your stupid cult!"

Kind of like that… Mark pinched the bridge of his nose as the truck took the hell off.

"That would be Seth fucking Rollins." Brooklynn was livid and shook her head, deciding she would be calling Seth's parents to have a discussion with them. "Excuse me."

For the next hour, she verbally destroyed Seth's mother, made her cry and in the end, it was sworn the boy would never come near her daughter again outside of school. If Claira wanted to act out, she would suffer the consequences. The phone was gone and now her laptop was as well, along with her television in her bedroom. Anything that made Claira happy was being taken away, stripped. Pulling that stunt she did with Seth was the last straw…she was tempted to take Brooklynn out of that high school and put her in a different one, just to make sure she never saw Seth Rollins again.

That boy was TROUBLE with a capital T.

* * *

"Fuck, your Mom is pissed and called my Mom, making her cry." Seth informed Claira at lunch, not looking happy about the situation and could see Claira's eyes widening. "I'm not allowed to see you anymore outside of school, Claira. Your mother is livid, especially if she made my Mom cry…"

Claira swallowed hard, not sure what to say and felt the tears sting her eyes. "A-Are you breaking up with me?"

"What choice do we have? We can't sneak around, your parents will find out and my mother really can't take another verbal lashing like that…" Seth folded his arms in front of his chest, hating that he had to break her heart. "Unless you can convince your Mom to stay with me…"

"I-I'll talk to her." If talking to her didn't work, which it wouldn't… Claira's eyes trailed over Seth's handsome face thoughtfully, wondering just how far she was willing to go for the boy she loved.

* * *

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Brooklynn was with Mickie, who was with Bastet, and Mark had made the mistake of picking up the phone.

"Well, your daughter and Seth Rollins, along with his mother, are concerned with Claira's ability to come to school. Mrs. Rollins was very upset. Her son received a phone call this morning because Claira needed a ride as her mother was trying to keep her home. So, what I'm saying is the concern is Claira being ALLOWED to come."

Mark was already pouring a shot of whiskey and slammed it. "I see."

"Claira has exceptionally good grades and she's never been in trouble, Mr. Calaway. Are there problems at home?"

 _Well, she's a teenage Witch AND bitch, and sees ghosts… oh, and her Mom allowed a group of 'freaks' in and then royally pissed the hormonal, irrational teenager off…_

"No… besides the family pet being sick, nothing I can think of."

When Mark informed Brooklynn about the phone call he received from the school social worker, who was also known as a counselor, her temper was UP. That little bitch had gone to her school about missing ONE day, all because she wanted to be with Seth?! Brooklynn knew she had to play her cards right and told Mark she would take care of it, calling the school counselor back.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Mrs. Beggins. I'm truly sorry for this situation with my daughter, but I do have an explanation on what's going on. First of all, I did NOT keep my daughter home against her will today. I simply wanted her to stay home because we have family in town we haven't seen in a while. I didn't realize she would call another parent or how distraught she was about this, so I apologize for that. Seth Rollins is the problem here. Ever since he started dating my daughter, things haven't been right with Claira. Her attitude towards us has changed at home and she's…extremely moody. It's been a drastic change and we've been trying to work through it with her, but I think some therapy is necessary to solve this problem. I also wish there was a way to keep Seth Rollins away from my daughter because I don't like the influence he has on her."

"Well Miss Meyers, with all due respect, there isn't a way to do that without a restraining order and, quite frankly, they're teenagers. There's really not much we can do about Seth Rollins without solid proof he is a bad influence on your daughter and, even then, like I said, a restraining order is the only way we'd be able to keep them apart here." Unfortunately, parents didn't have a lot of power when it came to their children in the school system.

This was unbelievable. Brooklynn never realized just how powerless a parent could be when it came to their child until now and felt like jumping off a cliff. "I'm going to put her in therapy and see if that helps."

"Another option is taking her out of school and letting her finish schooling at home with you, but…not very many people do that these days."

"I understand…" That might be a possibility at this point since Claira had crossed the line and all for a fucking boy. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?"

"No Miss Meyers, I think we have an understanding and as long as you don't keep Claira from coming to school again, we won't have any more issues."

Brooklynn hung up the phone and tossed it across the room, gripping her hair in her fingers tightly. Bastet was dying – Mickie had confirmed it and she didn't have much time left. Mark was devastated and out in the garage while the cat was resting on the bed beside her, spending what little time on this earth she had left. She'd been poisoned magically and, without finding the source of where it came from, they couldn't save her. This had been a horrible day and Claira made it even worse. Brooklynn regretted becoming a mother, letting the tears flow down her cheeks and decided she would be forcing Claira into therapy for her attitude and behavior.

Something had to give.

All her mother had to do was mind her own business and stop being such a cunt. All this had stemmed from that day over her purposefully failing an AP class! Claira didn't want pre-college classes on her stupid, overfilled plate because her idiot parents decided to pass their hereditary magic onto her. Blaming Seth… Claira nodded as Mrs. Beggins explained her mother's viewpoint, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just don't see the attitude."

"Well, I e-mailed your teachers and nothing seems to be amiss there. Is there anything going on at home you're not telling us?"

"My Mom and I got into a fight over the Advanced Placement tests. She thought because I failed one advanced test, my grades were in trouble. I did get upset because it didn't seem THAT big a deal and she grounded me. She was blaming Seth."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, mad I guess?" Claira shrugged her shoulders. "My Mom thinks everything I do that isn't perfect is because of Seth."

Yeah, she had seen that a lot in her career. Parents refusing to believe their angel could just be that big a douchebag. "You must be pretty excited that your family is in town."

"I'm sorry, my what?"

"Your family."

By the time Claira left the counselor's office, she was inwardly grinning a wicked little smirk that would have made her daddy proud.

Claira had made a mountain out of a molehill and Brooklynn was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Mickie, John, Steve and Trish had all left because this situation had gotten dire. Brooklynn had kicked them all out, not wanting anyone in her house, which was partially destroyed because of her cunt daughter. The counselor had called back, and Brooklynn had to explain who exactly the 'family' was, leaving out their magical gifts of course. The counselor told Brooklynn about her conversation with Claira, suggesting that Seth wasn't the problem, it was the problems going on at home. Brooklynn couldn't believe the audacity of this bitch, but she couldn't lose her temper with someone from CPS, so she simply agreed and apologized for no reason.

By the time Claira arrived home, it was after her curfew and Mark was up to deal with her. Brooklynn wanted nothing to do with her right now. She was currently in a tub with the door locked, crying her eyes out and wondering where she'd gone wrong with Claira. Honestly, she wasn't meant to be a mother and would always think that, but now she had a demon spawn to deal with, who was making her life a living miserable hell because of a boy.

"Go away." She muttered to a spirit, gritting her teeth when the spirit wouldn't listen and completely lost her cool. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! I'M NOT HELPING YOU!" The spirit actually became frightened and disappeared, leaving Brooklynn alone.

Considering what a fight they had all put up this morning about how they were going to do this, how they were going to do that, Mark found it mildly amusing that the crew had been disbanded so easily. Brooklynn, regardless of what she said to the contrariwise, had always been the unspoken leader. She hadn't left them much of a choice in their earlier years, with her 'this is it' loner attitude. It was probably one of the main reasons they had clashed so much and so often back then. He winced when he heard her screaming upstairs, though his eyes never left Claira.

"And how was school?"

When Dad spoke in THAT tone, Claira became nervous.

Considering the love of his life was fixing to have a breakdown upstairs, Claira should be nervous.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This was her house.

She had every right to kick those people out of it, though she'd been extremely polite and loving about it. Mickie and Trish didn't blame her, not with what Claira was pulling. They told her to call if she needed them and Mickie had taken John and Milayna to a hotel. Their flight was leaving in the morning to go back to Massachusetts and Brooklynn had written her a check to pay for the flights. Yes, she had been the leader of their circle, the one everyone gravitated around, but that wasn't Brooklynn's fault. She didn't want to be any kind of leader, it just…happened that way. Right now, she just wanted to be left completely alone and didn't need a bunch of people in their house seeing their problems. It was simple as that.

After he was done dressing down Claira and doublechecking the Binding on her, he headed upstairs to go check in with Brooklynn. He wasn't surprised to find Bastet laying on the bed, cuddled in the blanket she had gotten as a kitty Christmas present. He knocked once, a bottle of wine in hand and stepped in when he got a muffled 'what'. She was a hot mess, he mused, green eyes softening as he took her in. Kneeling by the tub, he offered the wine.

Brooklynn didn't know what to say to him, her heart breaking for so many different reasons. She took the bottle from him, ignoring the glass and took a long pull from it, scrubbing a hand down her face. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she had to pull it together for Mark's sake because Bastet would be gone in a matter of days, according to Mickie. There was no point asking if he was alright because that was a dumb question. Due to what was going on, Brooklynn canceled Lowe's coming to redo the kitchen and postponed it until after Bastet was gone. Mark wanted to bury her in the backyard and Brooklynn had no problem with it, though something told her he'd want to do it privately since he'd been with Bastet long before her.

"Thanks." She whispered, setting the bottle down and rested her cheek against her knees, reaching out to lace her fingers with his on the side of the tub.

"I remember the first girl I had a crush on when I was 17," He said quietly, moving so he was sitting instead. Stretching his legs out as much as he could, Mark leaned back against the wall between tub and toilet, staring at her intently, though he never pulled his hand away. "My Dad hated her and, at the time, she was all I wanted." He snorted, shaking his head. "Course, I rebelled, and we both know what a bastard I am…" That had brought just the barest hint of a twitch to her lips. "Soon enough though, I learned on my own just what a mistake she was." Not that it had excused him for the chaos he had created. "Maybe we just got to let her make her own damn mistakes and quit trying to come down so hard on her, darlin'."

"Let her walk all over us, you mean." Brooklynn wasn't smiling and didn't think any of this was amusing. "So, because your mother let you get away with doing that bullshit, you think I'm just gonna let our daughter do the same thing to me? To us? Think again, it's not happening. She can see that asshole in school, but out of it, it's NOT happening. Just leave me alone." He did not make her feel better. If anything, Mark just pissed her off further about the situation. Standing up from the tub, she grabbed her towel and stepped out, draining the water before heading into the bedroom. "Don't follow me. I need to be alone right now, Mark. Just…spend time with Bastet."

This time, she was sleeping in a separate room and closed the door, going into a spare bedroom of their four-bedroom house. That story of his made her feel even more helpless than she already did. She wouldn't bow down to her daughter or let her go away with what she did. Her phone, laptop, any forms of communication with the outside world was gone and Claira would not get any of it back until she changed her ways.

All he could do was just stare at the wall trying to understand what just happened? His Daddy hadn't let him get away with anything, not that she would know that since she'd jumped the gun on how she thought it played out. Mark had gotten his backside beat with a belt, willow switches, whatever was handy more times than he cared to remember, but all that had done was piss him off further. Growling under his breath, he pushed himself up onto his feet, his eyes closing as a spasm of pain wracked his body.

"Come here, Bassie…" He whispered when he was in the bedroom, bending down to scoop her up, frowning when he felt her heart rate going faster than it should've. "Let's get out of here, yeah? Want to fly one more time?" Mark hated not having his feet on the ground if airplanes were involved, but… for short periods, he had the ability to do it himself.

Bastet's low purr let him know she liked the idea. Of course, she did, she loved stars.

* * *

The following day was…grim, to put it mildly. Brooklynn could only watch as Claira left the house and got in Seth Rollins' truck and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The counselor would send CPS after her if she didn't let Claira go to school. Watching her defiant daughter get in the truck made something snap inside of Brooklynn, something she couldn't understand. She'd NEVER felt this amount of anger in her life and felt hatred, raw hatred, for her daughter, her own flesh and blood.

"Don't bother coming back here."

That made Claira stop, her eyes turning to stare at her mother. "What?"

"You heard me, Claira. I'm not repeating myself. If you don't wanna listen and follow my rules, you don't need to live in my house. You can get emancipated and live with whoever the fuck you want. I'm done with you. I love you, but…I'm done with you. You chose that boy over your own family and now you think you can send CPS after me? Go ahead, see how far you get on your own with your little boy there. See if he'll take care of you. Or better yet, let his momma take care of you since you don't give a fuck about your own parents."

Mark was already at work, unable to stay in the house since Bastet died in the very early morning hours. Mickie was wrong, she didn't have a couple of days – it was only hours. After Mark buried her, he went to the shop on no sleep, leaving Brooklynn to deal with Claira.

"Go on, go cry to CPS and send them after me again. I'll simply tell them you're a defiant little bitch, who doesn't care about anyone except yourself." It was the truth, especially these days. "I'll have your stuff packed and waiting on the front porch to grab after school. Don't think about stepping foot in my house." Storming in the house, she slammed the front door before Claira could say a word and turned the television on, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Wow… all that over me actually going to school. I knew she needed a fuckin' life outside of the house."

"Your Mom is fucking psychotic. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" Claira bit the tip of her thumb, hardly believing her Mom was losing her mind over something like this. She knew for a fact she was not the first and would not be the last girl to lose her head over a boy, but she had already decided Seth was worth it. "I think my Mom needs therapy. There's something wrong with her. She's been losing it since the day I got grounded," Of course, she HAD set the kitchen on fire, but Dad had Bound her magic. She had been really, really good the other night and then Mom's 'family' showed up and decided she didn't need to go to school. "My Dad is going to FREAK." Her dad wouldn't let mom kick her out, no way.

Brooklynn didn't bother telling Mark about kicking Claira out of the house. The boxes of stuff on the front lawn was proof enough someone was leaving. She was in the process of carrying another box of clothes down the stairs and stopped at the sight of a baffled Mark, walking past him to drop the box outside. "There, all cleaned out." She wiped the sweat from her brow and grabbed her bottled water, taking a long swig of it. "Hi, you're home early. Claira's moving out. She's going to stay with Seth's family for a while since she doesn't want to listen and abide by the rules here. I think she's getting emancipated too." If he didn't want to deal with it, she would and finished her water, tossing the empty bottle away. "The whiskey's in the kitchen, you look like you could use a shot of it or three. I'm heading back up to clean."

"Wait, stop!" Mark reached out to grab her arm, acid flashing in his eyes as he stared down at Brooklynn. "You kicked our 16-year-old out?" What. The. Fuck! "Brooklynn, you don't… she's… IT'S A FUCKING BOY!" Why was she having such a meltdown over a fucking boyfriend?! His Familiar, his best friend, his lifelong companion, who was supposed to be with him to the very end had died in his arms during their final flight, and this was what he was coming home too.

"I don't CARE if it's a boy! She doesn't wanna listen to me, she can get the hell out! She's 16, she'll be just fine since she thinks she knows this fucking world and how it works. Sicking that fucking CPS counselor on me was the last straw, Mark! I'm not putting up with her attitude and self-centered bullshit ANYMORE!" Brooklynn had expected a fight, though she hadn't seen the acid flash in his eyes in a LONG time. It reminded her of Him…and she didn't want to have to worry about that since Bastet was gone now. "She needs a fucking dose of reality, to make her realize just how good of a life she has here! You don't want her kicked out, then I'm leaving. I'm not living in the same house as her right now, I'll end up throttling her!" Her eyes were nothing more than hardened gold full of defiance and anger.

"You know where she gets that attitude and self-centered bullshit from? YOU, she fucking gets it from YOU."

Moving away from her, before he throttled HER, Mark headed inside to grab cash out of his dresser drawer. He'd bet Claira was with that boy and his mother. Mark would be damned if someone else was footing the bill for his daughter because her mother had no idea what she was doing anymore!

"FUCK!"

He'd had these stupid spasms all day and it was starting to get old; it'd be his luck with all this stress, grief, and apparently, his family losing their respective minds, he was having a heart attack or something. No, Claira didn't get it from Brooklynn because Brooklynn had never lost her mind over a boy. She'd been too worried about her gift to get close to anyone, not that Mark would understand that. Claira was the spitting image of her father and acted like him, the darker side of him, which scared her. She heard him bellow out and rushed out after him, seeing he had dropped to a knee.

"Mark!" Now he was on his back with her hovered over him and Brooklynn had no idea what to do, cupping his face in her hands. "Breathe, breathe please…" Losing him on top of Bastet and their daughter was something Brooklynn wouldn't be able to handle. "Talk to me, tell me what's going on. Do you need an ambulance?"

He shook his head, knowing whatever this was related to losing his Familiar. He wasn't in danger of dying, he was fairly certain, as Bastet's life had been tied to his, not the other way around. Hellfire though, the connection severing was messing him up.

"Just…"

Mark didn't know what to tell her. He was pissed at her, enough to see red, especially since she was forcing him to basically chose between her and his daughter. Given the way she had been diving down his throat lately, whenever her dander was up, he didn't doubt for a second Brooklynn would leave him, if she felt he wasn't going to play her way.

"Get off, woman… I'm trying to breathe." He shook her hands off his face, his teeth gritting. "It's whatever magic that held me and Bastet together…"

That was the problem with not being married. Either one of them could pack up and leave at any moment. Brooklynn would never leave Mark, she loved him wholeheartedly and wanted him forever, but Claira had made her life miserable lately because of her boyfriend. She would get a hotel or something not too far away if Mark wanted to keep her in the house. There was no way in hell she was living under the same roof as that bitch, not right now. His words made her heart nearly stop as she backed away, seeing the pain slowly diminishing from his eyes. The magic holding him and Bastet together had partially been his darker persona, his vile counterpart. Hopefully, with Bastet dying, that part of him was dying along with her and Brooklynn would never have to worry about him again.

"Let me know if you need anything." Leaving him alone was for the best since he was angry with her for kicking their daughter out. She didn't want to do it, but Claira left her no other choice.

Mark was no mind reader, but if he had been, he'd have laughed. Marriage didn't mean a person couldn't walk out, because it was still just as easy to walk out the door married or not. Brooklynn had been a loner, never had much in the way of friends, so he didn't expect her to get 'it' with kids, or people in general, outside of the circle of friends. They were all just as weird as she was. Him included. Not that he would be trying to explain that anymore, or how teenagers who wanted to be 'normal' tended to act like little assholes, magic or not. He moved so he was laying out on the floor, closing his eyes as he just rest.

Maybe it was just exhaustion creeping in.

When Claira came home, late again after curfew, to find her stuff on the front lawn in boxes, she was NOT happy. Her father was currently sleeping on the living room floor, there was no way Brooklynn could move him and he refused to wake up. She chalked it up to exhaustion and left him be while finishing cleaning the house, doing anything to get her mind off things. Claira was crying, screaming at the top of her lungs about how her mother and father didn't love and care about her anymore or they wouldn't throw their own daughter out of the house.

Brooklynn didn't care, watching as Seth tossed the boxes in the back of his pickup truck. Claira would learn one way or another, just like Brooklynn did, the world wasn't all it was cracked up to be and if she didn't have anyone there to truly love her, she would wind up alone and miserable. The pickup truck drove away as Brooklynn went back inside the house, exhaustion of her own creeping in. A chill was in the air and she sincerely hoped it wasn't another spirit that had mountain climbed during a blizzard.

Whatever lesson her mother was trying to teach her, Claira was definitely learning something from it. Her mother was a selfish, crazy broad, who loved nobody except herself. That's why she was making everyone miserable! Brooklynn was sound asleep when Mark woke up, his eyes opening with an alertness that he probably shouldn't feel. Frowning, Mark pushed himself up and stretched, looking around. The ache was gone but the house was cold and felt foreboding.

After having her kitchen set on fire and then a school counselor, who was attached to CPS, called on her, along with losing Bastet…Brooklynn was at the end of her rope. She had enough of the defiance from Claira, all over a boy. She didn't give Claira back the cell phone, laptop or anything worth value because THEY bought her that stuff. She didn't earn a damn bit of it. If she wanted a cell phone, laptop and television, she would earn it by working. Other 16-year-olds had to work, why shouldn't she? She'd need a job to support herself unless her Daddy went to the rescue and gave her money, which Brooklynn already knew he had. Currently, she was sleeping in Claira's room, having passed out from all the cleaning and crying she'd done, not noticing the dark figure looming over her.

She had tossed Claira out without blinking, for jacked up reasons, instead of handling it like any normal, well-balanced person. Brooklynn truly was a beautiful tragedy and it looked like, after all these years, she was going to finally explode and take everyone around her with her on her expressway to hell. That was kind of amusing actually, he always thought it would be HIM doing that. Shaking his head, he bent down and lifted her from the bed, not surprised at all that she didn't stir and carried her to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brooklynn snapped her eyes open around 2 AM, breathing heavily and felt a body against her, her gaze moving until she somewhat saw the peaceful face of Mark. His arm was draped around her waist and he hadn't stirred when she woke up. Claira. Did she really kick her own daughter out of their house? Brooklynn had to make things right, extracting herself from Mark's arms and left the room, moving toward Claira's.

The door was closed, and she was shaking from head to toe, trying to make sense of the VERY vivid dream she'd had. So much had happened, it was overwhelming, and Brooklynn was scared to death to open that door to see the mainly empty room. Instead, everything was where it was supposed to be and Claira was sound asleep in her bed. Nothing was packed up and gone, nothing was out of place, even the television was back.

Brooklynn covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks and wanted to hold her baby girl close, fighting the urge not to drop to her knees. Slowly walking over to her, Brooklynn pulled the blanket over her further and kissed the top of Claira's head, trying to wrap her mind around what happened. It FELT so real…Brooklynn would NEVER kick Claira out of the house, no matter the circumstances.

"I love you, Claira May." She whispered, reluctantly leaving the room and closed the door behind her, jumping out of her skin at the sight of Mark standing there. "W-What are you doing up? Are you okay?" The last thing she remembered with Mark was he'd passed out on the living room floor due to pain because of his bond severed between him and Bastet…

Bastet, was she really dead or was she alive?

A tired, somewhat amused smile flickered across his face as he stared down at her, green eyes hazy from sleep. "Darlin', you moved away from me, that usually does wake me up." He rumbled softly, having watched her thing with Claira and assumed she'd had some bad dream. After the kitchen incident, and Bastet, he supposed he didn't blame her. "You all right, Brooklynn?"

There wasn't an ounce of anger in his eyes as he stared at her and Brooklynn felt relief course through her body, reaching up to caress his face with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I…I just had to check on Claira." That made no sense considering she was 16, but to Brooklynn, she would always be her baby. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Mark drew her into his arms and Brooklynn sighed, burying her face in his chest to inhale his scent, feeling his warmth. "I love you, Mark. I love you and Claira with all my heart." They were her world and she would not lose either of them.

A bit more awake now, he flashed her a grin before scooping her up into his arms, feeling her head lolling against his shoulder as he carried her effortlessly back to their bedroom. It hurt, Bastet not being there, and he felt the twinge in his chest. His Familiar dying… Mark hadn't expected that; he had assumed that, because they were tied together, she would live as long as he had, but… she had already lived a long, unnatural life. He still wasn't sure what the repercussions of her death would be, not with everything she had kept locked for him, but… he'd face it when it showed.

"You want to tell me about your dream?"

"It was awful and I did so many horrible things. Bastet died…and…" Brooklynn saw the flash of pain cross his face and knew that part of her dream was a reality. Bastet was gone, their loving sometimes temperamental cat that had given so much to them. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, feeling him pull her into his arms and snuggled against him, stroking his chest to comfort him any way she could. In the dream, she'd been terrible to him and Brooklynn couldn't imagine acting the way she did. "I was a terrible person to you and to Claira…I kicked her out of the house, Mark. I would NEVER do something like that to our daughter, not in a million years. It was over Seth too, which I don't understand…" They liked Seth, he was a nice boy and he treated their daughter like gold. Besides the irresponsibility every teenage girl goes through, Claira was a great kid. "Mickie, John, Milayna, Steve and Trish came here for a visit to try to help you with Bastet's condition and they found out what Claira did to the kitchen…and Mickie lost her shit over it, which you know is not like her." Mickie was very levelheaded and thought things through before acting. "It felt so real…too real…it scared me and still does because I don't know where it came from…"

That sounded like a hell of a dream, well, nightmare actually and Mark just couldn't see it happening. Claira HAD set the kitchen on fire during an outburst over being grounded, and he had Bound her magic, but he had also explained it to Claira. She had been terrified that her minor temper spike had done that. He didn't blame her. "Hell if I know, darlin', dream reading isn't my thing." Melina maybe, but not him. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "At least it WAS just a dream." Mark didn't want to imagine that being their reality.

"What happened yesterday? I'm trying to…make sense of this. Trying to see what's dream and what's reality."

Mark recalled the previous day with Bastet dying, burying her in the backyard under her favorite tree and Claira had taken off school to be here with them. There was no call from the school counselor or Claira turning her into CPS. No screaming at Seth's mother, Jennifer, for an hour about how her son was a menace to society and a bad influence on her daughter. No visits from any of the circle, though she did remember the call she'd had with Trish regarding the girls night.

"Okay…okay…" Brooklynn shifted in his arms to straddle his lap and softly kissed him, resting her forehead against his. "I'm so sorry about Bastet. I loved her too."

"I know you did, darlin'." He sighed, hugging her just a bit tighter, the ache in his chest flaring again. Losing Bastet… hell, if it hurt this bad for his Familiar, he wasn't planning on sticking around to find out what it would feel like if he lost Brooklynn or Claira. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his eyes closing. "Definitely a messed up dream if you're having issues reconciling it with what's actually happened when you're awake."

"Yeah it was, but I'm just glad it was mostly a dream and Claira isn't gone."

Brooklynn shuddered at the fading memory and stroked his hair through her fingers, letting him hold her as close as he wanted. Bastet had been poisoned magically; Mark had figured it out, but it was too late to save her and he'd been trying to find the culprit. It seemed they left the Houston area in a hurry and Mark hated the fact he couldn't stop them and avenge his Familiar's death.

"I need to talk to Claira…I need her to know we're always here for her and I'd never, ever kick her out." One thing Brooklynn could safely say was she did what she could for Claira and was a good mother.

"Darlin', I don't think that's ever been a concern of hers, no matter how much trouble she's in." Mark tried and failed to suppress his mild amusement at that. "Though you tell her you had a dream like that and she might start worryin'." He kissed where neck met shoulder, nipping at the flesh lightly. "She knows you love her, even when she's being a pain in your ass."

He could always manage to calm her down, even when she felt at her lowest and bring her back from the edge of insanity. Of course, he could also drive her to the brink of insanity, but that was a pleasurable experience. Right now, he was making her feel better about her dream and the situation with Claira, comforting her when it should've been the other way around.

"Thank you." Brooklynn murmured, pulling back to glide her lips across each of his eyebrows and down his nose, her hands massaging his broad shoulders. "I'm not gonna tell her about the dream. I don't wanna scare her and, besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." There were some things Claira didn't need to find out about ever. "Enough about my dream, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Lay back down with me for starters."

It was late, or early, depending on which way one looked at it. Since becoming a 'settled' man, his nocturnal habits had been reluctantly broken as he shifted into normalcy, even doing the 9-5 thing and all that jazz. Brooklynn had grown up with guidance for her abilities and it had been a terrifying experience for her. She had never known what being normal was, not really, just what normal was for HER. They had been trying to give Claira the courtesy of not growing up freaking the hell out every time something decidedly not 'normal' cropped up.

"Now how can I deny a request like that?"

Brooklynn brushed her lips against his and moved to lay down like she had been when she woke up. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him and she rolled to rest her head on his chest, her leg draping over his and her hand resting over his beating heart. It never got old or stale between them, not even after 17 years. Settling down meant they both had to change their ways, especially when they had Claira. She had actually been responsible for switching their nocturnal schedules around to be more normal. Most babies slept during the day and were up at night, but not Claira. She had a normal sleeping schedule from the time she was born, and it had taken both Mark and Brooklynn some getting used to.

* * *

"Morning parents, I made you breakfast, and I bring it to you on a tray!" Claira had made sure to peek first; she had walked in on them naked or doing bad things a bit too often when she was younger. She was more cautious these days.

"You're still grounded, lil darlin'." Mark didn't pull his face away from where it was buried in Brooklynn's chest. It was a school day and probably 6 AM because Claira was insane and didn't sleep in like normal people. He smelled bacon. "Maybe."

"I also made toad in the hole…" Claira wheedled, giggling when her Mom's head raised. Toad in the hole was something she had learned from Aunt Trish, delicious way to eat bread and an egg at the same time.

Claira had her mother's ability to con him.

This was a very sweet gesture and, luckily, nothing major had gotten damaged in the kitchen from her magical temper tantrum. Just the walls and curtains, it was nothing some scrapping and paint couldn't take care of, along with new curtains. After the dream she had, Brooklynn couldn't help smiling at her daughter and crooked her finger at her, waiting for her to set the tray down. She pulled Claira in her arms, hugging her and didn't let go right away like she normally would have.

"Thank you for breakfast, sweetheart." She kissed Claira's forehead, knowing this was the teen's way of buttering them up to get her ungrounded. "Come on, eat with me and Daddy and let's talk."

Communication was the key with a teenager, right? Maybe if they talked rationally, they could come to an understanding. Honestly, Claira didn't want to have this discussion because she was fairly embarrassed. She knew she was a slob, and she was really bad about making sure stuff wound up in the trash, including personal products. The fact that her Dad had finally STEPPED on one… yeah… that, the lectures, the grounding, she could feel her face flushing.

Bacon, hash, toads in holes… toaster strudels -she was definitely a teen-, and there was even a travel mug of coffee for him and juice for Brooklynn. "Wow… Claira… you should kiss ass more often, lil darlin'."

"Ha-ha-ha, Dad…" She rolled her eyes as she helped herself to a slice of bacon.

Brooklynn chuckled, unable to help herself and took Claira's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "Sweetheart, I know sometimes you're in a rush and you're more worried about school and your boyfriend than cleaning up after yourself. I get it. But…Daddy really doesn't want to step in your…stuff anymore. So, here's what we're gonna do. If you PROMISE to clean your bathroom and start using it, instead of the one he does, and KEEP it clean, meaning throwing your messes away, I'll lift the grounding and you can have your phone back." As tempted as she was to clean Claira's bathroom, Brooklynn had to make her do it. "BUT…you have to clean your bathroom from top to bottom and KEEP it that way. Think you can handle that?"

"Mostly?" Claira was a bit of a slob, and she knew it. Not like hoarding and stuffing soda cans and candy wrappers everywhere, kind of, slob. More of a 'let my clothes chill where they land and there's always shit on my desk', kind of, slob. Bathrooms… she was just bad. "I'll clean it today, after school, and keep it that way."

"If not, I'm taking your phone away for the rest of the year."

Dad was serious. Swallowing, she nodded and crossed her heart. "And I won't use the other bathroom anymore."

Thank the stars, he did not need to see or step in another pantyliner.

"If I were you, I'd just keep your stuff cleaned up. It won't take you that long and you do have a hamper for a reason to toss your clothes in." Brooklynn reminded with a wink, agreeing with Mark and sighed with relief at how smooth this had gone over. They really did have a great daughter. She wasn't a troublemaker, just a slob and that was normal for a teenager. "Clean your bathroom after school and you won't be grounded anymore. But the bathroom has to be cleaned first."

Claira nodded in understanding and hugged her parents, thanking them for talking to her about this. "I promise." She looked a little sheepishly at her father. "I'm sorry, Daddy…about what happened to Bastet and the pantyliner." The cat wasn't so bad, even with its appearing and disappearing act, which was part of the Familiar's power. "I-I'm gonna go get ready for school."

"She's a good kid, we did awesome." Mark chuckled, still helping himself to the food. Claira was well aware of how much he could eat because this tray was loaded. "Come on, darlin', eat. Our daughter made us breakfast in bed." He teased, nudging a piece of the egg in the toast thing towards her. "Though, if she doesn't uphold her end of the deal, I will have her service ended and smash the phone." Because deals weren't meant to be broken and Claira knew it. Mark didn't think they would have a problem though.

"Yeah, we did."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brooklynn did not doubt for a second Mark would smash Claira's cell phone if she didn't hold up her end of the deal. It was an expensive iPhone too, something she really wanted for Christmas and Santa had brought it to her. It would be a shame to smash the contraption, so Brooklynn hoped there were no more incidents with pantyliners in the future.

"Mmm, this is so good…" Her appetite was back and Mark would get started remodeling the kitchen today. He'd gone out to Lowe's to buy everything he would need for it, after assuring Brooklynn he wanted to do this for her, to contribute to the house. "So, how long do you think the kitchen will take to finish?"

"Not that much damage to it, so not too long. A few days if you don't come out in those itty bitty shorts you like to wear when it's just us and distract me." Mark chuckled, wondering if he could get her to wear just those shorts, a bra and a work belt, feeling himself sporting yet another piece of morning wood. "Darlin'… I wanna run something by you…"

The twinkle in his eyes made her giggle because, whatever was on his mind, was dirty, especially since he brought up her shorts. "I LIKE wearing my shorts, thank you very much. Not my fault you get turned on every time I wear them, big man." She hoped Bastet's death wouldn't weigh too heavily since it wasn't his fault and she'd been murdered by an unidentified source. "What's on your mind?"

In vivid detail, Mark told her exactly what was on his mind and what he wanted her to wear for him. Smirking when Brooklynn's eyes sparkled with amusement, he could see it happening. Though, she'd probably keep him on tenterhooks about it and just sashay in when he least expected it.

"Fuck…" He growled, draining the rest of his coffee and moved the tray. "I'm getting a cold shower, you want me to drive Claira this morning?"

"Nope, I got an errand to run this morning." If her man wanted her to wear a toolbelt in a bra and shorts, that's exactly what he'd get. Of course, Brooklynn would have to go lingerie shopping just to make it more enticing instead of the plain cotton sets she had. "I'll take her while you get started on that kitchen." Winking, Brooklynn stood up from the bed and lifted the tray, sashaying out of the bedroom purposely.

Another growl sounding behind her made her giggle harder.

Claira didn't want to know why her mother was giggling like she was a young girl. It probably meant something that would require her to invest in brain bleach. She had dressed, done her hair and slapped on her normal makeup, not making it too heavy. Now she was in the kitchen making a lunch because cafeteria food was disgusting.

"You're humming…" She commented, laughing when she was hip bumped. "Why are… never mind, I really shouldn't be told, it's probably terrible and potentially scarring for my young, impressionable mind."

"You would be right in that assumption. I'm taking you to school today while Dad starts on the kitchen. You okay with that?"

Claira shrugged, not caring which parent took her to school as long as she made it there. Brooklynn smiled, kissing the top of her head and had on blue jean shorts with a purple tank top. She wondered what color of lingerie to buy that would entice Mark the most, deciding either red or purple would do the trick. Black was too…plain, she wanted to stand out for him and make his little fantasy come true.

"Thanks again for breakfast, sweetheart. It was really good. You ready to go?"

"Uh, 2 seconds," Claira was stuffing her food into her lunch bag and then grabbed a stack of notebooks off the counter, stuffing those into her bookbag. "Yeah, I'm ready." She began shrieking when her feet left the floor, hands going up to touch the ceiling. "Dad! I'm a bit old for this…"

She was, it was true, but she was also a midget compared to him, so… Mark set her down, kissed her hair gently. Claira would spaz if he messed up her 'casually windblown' look that had been achieved with a curling iron and blow dryer instead of actual wind. "Have a good day, lil darlin'."

Claira was a beautiful girl with black hair and deep emerald eyes that mirrored her father's to a T. She was stunningly beautiful and had filled out quite a bit throughout puberty while maintaining her curvy figure. It was no surprise she was one of the most popular girls in school and had a boyfriend, but Claira also wore her heart on her sleeve like her mother. No matter how beautiful she was or how much she grew up on them, she would always be their little girl and Mark's pride and joy.

"See you in a bit." While Claira's back was turned, Brooklynn shook her backside in his direction and laughed at his growl, that predatory gleam erupting in his eyes. She blew a kiss at him and headed out the door to take their daughter to school.

Parents were gross. Claira didn't want to even to think about them doing stuff she wished she was doing with Seth and that brought a hint of color to her cheeks. She spared her Mom a sideways look and contemplated it, finally deciding today was not the day for THAT chat. She was still sort of grounded, she'd give it a bit of time.

"Now remember, you come home straight after school. I'll let Seth drive you, but you gotta get that bathroom cleaned up. Then, if you want, you can go out with him for a bit until curfew. Does that sound reasonable?"

Brooklynn smiled as Claira agreed, hugging her and watched her take off into the high school to start her day. Now, it was time to do a little shopping for her own man and Brooklynn really hoped she could pull off what he had in mind for a fantasy. First stop was the hardware store to acquire a toolbelt for a woman and then…the lingerie store.

It was baseball season, so yeah, important to be at tonight's game to support her boyfriend. That was one thing Seth had earned brownie points for with her dad, him being an athlete, and he played different sports so… it worked.

The house was quiet and now that he was awake, and here… alone, Mark realized he missed the quiet hum of Bastet. It had been there for as long as he could remember anymore and now… now it was gone.

Now that Brooklynn was alone with her thoughts, they turned to Bastet and she actually began to cry. She missed that cat so much already and she hadn't been gone more than a day. Wherever she was, Brooklynn hoped she was resting peacefully and wiped her tears away, having her own mourning moment. Mark seemed to be…alright with the situation, but honestly, Brooklynn was waiting for the other shoe to drop with him. She was waiting for him to eventually break down over his lost companion and would be there every step of the way when it inevitably happened. Pulling into the hardware store parking lot, Brooklynn cleaned herself up with some tissue and headed inside to buy the toolbelt.

It would never happen because Mark wouldn't break down in front of her. Or maybe, maybe he'd just have these weird little moments, where he could hear absolutely nothing and find that silence impossibly loud. With Brooklynn and Claira around, it was easy to distract himself, to put on a face. Cursing under his breath, he retrieved his old radio from the garage, not able to stand this silence any longer.

 _They were domesticated… that was precious._

Smirking, Brooklynn snuck into the house while hearing the country music blare from the kitchen. He was into George Strait and the oldies, which she didn't mind. Country music was soothing, so was jazz and classic rock. Hell, she even liked some rap and R&B, but made sure not to play it around Mark. He did NOT like those genres of music, at all. Quickly changing, she stared in the full-length mirror, wearing a purple lacey bra and matching panties.

They were boycut, and she had on the shortest blue jean shorts she owned, knowing how much they drove Mark crazy every time she wore them. She buckled the toolbelt around her waist, attached the yellow straps over her chest to it and pulled her long black hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. Some makeup applied, black steel boots on, she was on her way downstairs to go present Mark with his partner for the day.

"Need some help in here?" She asked in a sensual voice, smirking when he turned around to stare at her.

 _So much for her springing it on him surprisingly…_

Mark had been about to say yes, he needed more nails, but the words were gone, long gone. In all honesty, he hadn't expected Brooklynn to hop on that idea straightaway, he figured she'd wait until he had forgotten about it and then nail him. Not that he was complaining. His response was to snatch her up and plant her against the wall, guiding her legs around his waist.

Her breathless laugh echoed around the kitchen as her amber eyes glittered under the lights that were on. "You're getting distracted, big man." She purred in reminder, remembering what he'd said about her distracting him earlier that morning. His mouth captured hers as her hands slid up his muscular beater covered chest to wrap her arms around his neck. "What did you need my help with?" Brooklynn whispered, feeling him pull her away from the wall to lift her and plant her on the counter away from his tools, standing between her thighs. "Is this the type of fantasy you had in mind…or should I start using these tools in my belt?"

His hands dropped down to start removing those tools, not about to wind up getting one accidentally jammed somewhere uncomfortable, on either of them. "I got a tool for you darlin'." Mark rumbled huskily, grabbing her hand and guided it down to the straining front of his now rather tight jeans.

 _Not how he would have worded it…_

"Mmm I'm sure you do, but we have work to do before playtime can happen, big man. Now, what do you need me to do?"

Getting right down to the nitty-gritty was no fun, not when she'd went through all the trouble of bringing this fantasy to life. They would work on the kitchen for a bit and THEN he could have his way with her. She wanted to drive him insane by prancing around in her outfit, shaking what her mother blessed her with. When he growled out nails, she promptly took a couple and placed them in her bra sticking out, grinning at the smoldering look in his eyes.

"Well? Take them and get to hammering."

 _Well, isn't she the living, breathing, cliché porn star. That's new._

Mark had absolutely no idea where THAT thought had come from and blinked, staring down at her before frowning. "Darlin', if you're going to work, you might…" He reached out and took a nail, dragging the tip gently over the swell of her breast. Left behind was a red thin line in its wake, raising skin but not breaking it. "Want to watch where you're sticking sharp objects."

She took one of the nails, making sure she had the pointed side upwards and slid one down the front of his beater, gliding her tongue along her bottom lip. "You're…absolutely…right. Safety first, after all."

Brooklynn enjoyed playing with him, driving him mad and stopped the nail dragging just at his junk, feeling it press against the tip. Good thing he had jeans on. Mark took the nail from her, shaking his head with a smile and handed her a scrapper, ordering her to start on the wall. He was almost done with it, then they could paint.

"Yes, sir."

Shaking his head, he got back to work on what he had been doing. Parts of the counter had been scorched and rather than trying to remove the scorch marks, he was just replacing that section of countertop, period. Their kitchen was fairly traditional in its looks, finding a slab to match the rest hadn't been hard at all. Mark was going to wind up dropping something heavy or stabbing himself with something sharp and pointy today, he could just feel it.

After the wall was completely scraped clean, Brooklynn began to sand it down with Mark behind her, making sure she did it right. This wasn't her first time sanding a wall, he was being overprotective or sexual, Brooklynn couldn't tell, but either way, she enjoyed having his hands on her body. Her hips moving up to her arms to move her arm back and forth with the correct motion of scrapping, Brooklynn looked back at him the same time he looked down at her. He dropped a soft kiss on her lips and then turned her head back to the task at hand, making her laugh. Mark was determined to get some of this done today and all Brooklynn wanted to do was play, it was an interesting dynamic.

She had flecks from the burnt wall she was scraping all over her exposed chest and it was an interesting visual. Who the hell knew this kind of work could be sensual? Not to mention, Brooklynn was purposefully putting her whole body into it and he liked watching the way she stretched, moving away from her with a wicked glint in his eyes. A second later, while she was mid-scrape, he had unsnapped her bra. She continued scrapping until this area was completely done and then pulled the straps from her arms connected to the toolbelt. It was the only way to remove her bra as she dropped he flimsy material right on his shoulder, grinning.

"Thanks, I was getting a little heated in here."

Winking, she moved the small step ladder over and climbed it to start scrapping again, her nipples erect from the fact Mark was watching her and the shavings from the wall. Brooklynn had also pulled the straps of the toolbelt back upon her shoulders. Now, there were some who would scold and say using magic for stupid little things was abusing it. Mark was never one to care; he had abused his abilities for years and probably would until the day he died. Humming along with King George on the stereo, he continued working while his mind was focused in on those skimpy denim shorts of hers. He heard Brooklynn's soft gasp and smirked, glancing over his shoulder to find them sliding down her curvy hips.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a weird sensation feeling her shorts leave her body without a single touch. She managed to take one foot out of them before doing the other, letting them drop to the kitchen floor along with her bra. Now she was just in the purple boycut lace panties that showed half her backside, the rest covered in the material. Brooklynn resumed her task, moving to the beat of the song by shaking her backside, keeping her back to him since she had to finish the scrapping.

"You know, it's not fair that I'm practically naked and you're still fully clothed. I think you need to lose some clothes too, Mark."

"Nope." There was a crack as he opened a can of ice cold beer, now leaning against the counter and just enjoyed the show. "Back to work, wench." Mark was waiting on the quick-drying seal he had put down, where the counter piece would go, to dry, waterproofing it. "I think this works well for us both."

How anyone could dance to George Strait like that was beyond him, but he was going to remember it the next time he heard this song. Mark would always have the visuals of her shaking her pert backside to this and smirked, taking a long pull from his drink. It was 5 o'clock somewhere for sure. Brooklynn laughed, rolling her eyes and proceeded to finish up the scrapping job, finally stepping off the ladder to set the tool down. She walked over, admiring the new countertop and smiled, sliding her hand beneath his beater to caress his back.

"Looking good." Gliding her hand against the surprisingly smooth surface, she was happy with the outcome and knew they'd probably end up painting tomorrow. "How about a break and I'll make us some lunch, hmm?"

"Only if you're staying this way." Nearly nude, making lunch, that was every caveman's dream and he was no exception. _Starving…_ Yes, Mark was, his eyes blanking for a moment before his grin hitched back into place. "You do that, wench, and I'll go grab the Shop Vac." Start clearing up some of the mess and get the dust and sand off the areas that would need repainting.

She shook her backside back at him teasingly and giggled at his growl, pulling out the bread, ham, mayonnaise, tomatoes and lettuce, knowing he'd want all the fixings and trimmings. She heard the shop vacuum a few minutes later while finishing up his sandwich, stacking it to his liking and then proceeded to make hers, which was simple mayonnaise, ham, lettuce and cheese. Once he finished vacuuming up everything, she lead the way out of the kitchen to the living room and sat down, handing him his plate. Brooklynn added chips to chomp on with the sandwich and had grabbed Mark another beer while she stuck with lemonade.

If he was more of a jerk, Mark would have gotten out his ridiculously overpriced and over-apped cell phone and tried navigating to the camera to take a picture. Panties and nothing else, eating. Claira would have a cow if she knew and he smirked.

 _Why wasn't either of them wearing a ring? He felt like he was playing catch up and blanking in and out as all the years hit him, forcing him to review all these memories and he wasn't totally amused. His Familiar was dead…_

"Wanna run to Mexico and get hitched, darlin'?"

Brooklynn did NOT expect that to come out of his mouth and spewed out her drink of lemonade, coughing violently. She barely managed to set the drink down on the coffee table and patted her chest a couple times, covering her mouth with her hand. "W-What?!" She stammered out, coughing more since the lemonade had gone down the wrong pipe and saw the amusement in his eyes.

Seventeen years…17 years and not once did this man mention marriage. They never discussed it because it was never brought up. Both were content with the way things were, despite their friends lecturing them about getting married. Now suddenly, here he was bringing it up out of nowhere with her half naked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, jackass." She grunted, tightening her hair on her head and went back to eating.

She was sitting there, lemonade and her spit all down her bare chest and their floor, calling him a jackass and he had been serious! "I was being serious, darlin'." His tone conveyed that as he contemplated her, his sandwich still on his plate. "It's just a few hour drive; we could call Claira off for tomorrow and take her, spend the night down that way." Or, they could ask Trish to come spend the night with Claira.

Now her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and Brooklynn had to learn how to breathe again, or maybe she was having a panic attack. Where was this coming from? "You never…you never once brought up marriage to me…and it's been 17 years, Mark." Her voice was carefully neutral and calm, knowing lashing out was not the way to deal with this. "So why now? Why after all this time are you asking me to marry you?" Brooklynn was genuinely confused and wanted to know what was going through his mind, taking his hand to let him know she wasn't upset, just very perplexed.

"I don't know, it just popped in my head." He said honestly, picking up his sandwich to take a bite, shrugging. "I was looking at you, seen your hand and…" Mark was never good with words, actions were more his style. "We've been together for a long ass time, darlin'. Common law says we're already married here in Texas, you know that? Why not make it official?"

"Seventeen years, yes I know, and I didn't think you ever wanted to get married."

This was strange, the idea of marriage being brought up after so many years of the subject never ONCE surfacing. Was this because of Bastet's death? Something had to bring this on or trigger in his brain since he'd seen her hands thousands of times without a ring on it.

"Glenn hasn't been…hounding you about getting married again, has he? Or Steve?" Those two were sometimes relentless when it came to the subject of marriage with Mark. Glenn was a huge family man and believed Mark should've married Brooklynn years ago.

"Glenn hasn't said a word in years," Mark said thoughtfully, though a wicked smirk curved his lips. Glenn had the most shitty ability in history, ever. He got headaches whenever something supernatural AND bad popped up, headaches that left him nearly crippled. So, being the bastard that he was, Mark had used that to shut his friend up on the topic for good. Unless Glenn someday got froggy again, which he highly doubted.

"I think losing Bastet, darlin'… I never thought I'd lose her, and I've never thought I'd lose you, but… her dying…" Obviously, things happened, things he didn't think possible and Mark realized that he was… he was afraid of losing Brooklynn too.

Bastet's death had really put a lot into perspective for Mark, or so it seemed. She smiled sadly at the mention of the cat and scooted closer to him, sitting on her knees on the couch now, caressing his face with her hand. "You're never gonna lose me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Fate willing, she added in thought, softly kissing him. "I don't wanna go down to Mexico to get married. That doesn't sound appealing to me. I'd rather go to Vegas or somewhere in the states, even right here in Houston." There was no way they would have an actual wedding ceremony. They'd been together far too long to have one, so going to the courthouse or a wedding chapel was the way to go. "Let's do it, let's get hitched."

"Wait, you don't want to get hitched on a sunny beach and then drink real tequila?" A drive-through chapel in Vegas was… _Tacky as fuck._ "Not Vegas, that's… not happening." He said firmly, though Mark also knew a courthouse here in Houston would mean a 72 hour wait time. "We can go apply today and get married next week here." _No. Now._

"Wait, they can do that in Mexico? We can get married on a sunny beach there?" At his nod, Brooklynn smiled at the thought and wondered if Trish would watch Claira for them. Then again, she was 16-years-old and responsible, for the most part, just somewhat messy. "Okay, you win. Let's go to Mexico. And I think this is the perfect time to see if Claira can handle being home alone while we're gone." They'd been trying to find ways to see if Claira could handle responsibility and, for the most part, she aced the tasks, except her bathroom. "She's 16 now, I think she'd be okay staying home by herself for a couple days unless she does want to come with us." That was highly doubtful. "How far away is Mexico from here and do you have a spot in mind on where to get married? Or are we winging it?"

"Mmm, 13 hours, we leave now, and we can come back Monday." That'd mean Claira would have 4 nights by her lonesome since it was Thursday. "I don't think Trish and Steve would mind popping in to check on her if they needed too." It would be the perfect time to see how Claira would do. They could check in via cell; Trish could pop in for a surprise visit and it'd be fine. "You want too, darlin'?" He grinned at her, feeling some of the gloom, he had felt since Bastet died, lifting.

She would be Mrs. Calaway, after 17 years, and Brooklynn felt something stir inside of her, a warmth that almost felt like liquid fire. "Well yeah! Like I wouldn't want to marry you? Been with you too long not to make things official." Swinging her leg over to drop down on his lap, she kissed him passionately and hugged him around the neck, breathing him in. "I love you, every piece of you." Pulling back, she hopped up from his lap and knew packing had to commence before they could leave along with telling Claira what was going on. "Finish eating and then meet me upstairs to pack. I'll text Claira and let her know what's going on and then call Trish to make sure she'll check in."

Packing… and since it would be just the two of them… they were taking one of his Titans. Traveling that way had sort of stopped when Claira had come along, unless it was just him going to work. Mark packed what he needed and would fit in a saddlebag before grabbing a handful of cash, counting out what he assumed would be way more than enough for Claira for her extended solo weekend. She had her own house keys, she knew how to operate their security system, and this was a pretty safe area of Dallas, so… yeah, things would be fine.

Since this was spare of the moment, Brooklynn packed a couple outfits, swimsuit, undergarments, socks, shoes and toiletries all in one bag. Mark could strap it to the back of his Titan, which she was looking forward to riding. It'd been a while since they took a trip together, just the two of them, and she felt excitement oozing out of her pores. Brooklynn couldn't wipe the smile from her face, looking down at her left hand and wondered if Mark had a ring for her. He wouldn't have asked unless he had one, right? How long had he been wanting to ask her? Chewing her bottom lip, she changed into a red tank top and blue jeans, bringing a sweatshirt just in case it got chilly. It wasn't summer yet, but Mexico was rarely cold. Walking out in riding boots, a gift from Mark one Christmas years ago, Brooklynn handed him the bag.

"Trish said she doesn't mind checking in, congratulated us on finally getting our heads out of our asses and made me promise they could throw us a reception when we get back."

"You were lying when you said yes, right?" _You don't have a ring, you complete imbecile._ Fuck, he didn't. _Tattoos are permanent…_ This was true, and Mark had to wonder how Brooklynn would react to that. At the very least, she was going to want a proper wedding band and he inwardly groaned. His head had been all over the place lately, it seemed.

"No, they're gonna want to celebrate with us since it took so long for us to tie the knot. A celebration with our friends sounds like fun to me. Getting the old gang back together again for something other than supernatural bullshit." Brooklynn didn't seem fazed, seeing the apprehension in his eyes and placed a hand on his arm, tilting her head slightly. "Everything okay? You look…troubled."

"I'm fine, darlin', just not looking forward to hearing Glenn's 'told ya so' shit." He chuckled, shaking his head down at her. "Thank Ra next week is Spring Break, huh?" Knowing Trish, she'd have the entire gang in sometime next week. Jesus that'd be a trip and a half. "You text Claira and let her know what's going on?" He felt mildly bad, wondering if Claira would have wanted to come. This was a pretty big moment.

Her parents, leaving her alone for 4 days? YES PLEASE!

"We're going to D.C. for Spring Break, remember? So more than likely, Trish will get with Melina and see if we can just have the reception at their place." Their kitchen would not be ready in time either, not with this impromptu trip to get married and then Spring Break next week. "Oh, I did tell Claira she could have Seth over if she wants, but NO hanky-panky. She agreed and promised they'd just watch movies and stay out of the bedrooms. You okay with that?" At his nod, Brooklynn frowned, seeing Mark was still distracted about something. Whatever it was, she hoped he came clean about it to her sooner or later. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

 _So, our daughter is going to be left alone, for 4 days, and be allowed to have a boy over. Please tell me, we're not dumb enough to believe there will be no… 'hanky-panky'?_ Mark really hoped Claira and Seth both knew to at least use protection. Idly, he wondered if Brooklynn had given Claira the 'talk' yet. "Come on, darlin'." Before he changed his mind and made their daughter go with them.

Hopping on the back of the Titan, Brooklynn looked back at the house and could only pray it was in one piece when they returned. The moment they were on the road and Mark really opened up the motorcycle, all doubts flew out of her mind. She knew Claira was a virgin because she had talked to her about Seth and boys in general. She was 10-years-old when they had the birds and bees talk, which had been awkward as hell, but Claira understood the consequences of having sex. If she wanted to do it, protection always. They couldn't stop it from happening because she was 16-years-old, thought she was in love and Seth was a 16-year-old boy with raging hormones. If they did it anywhere in the house and didn't clean up after themselves, Brooklynn would make them BOTH regret it. The wind whipping through her hair made her cling to Mark, her hands resting on his chest and her cheek against his back, enjoying the scenery flying by them.

Claira might've been a virgin, but Mark had a feeling Seth would be trying to rectify that situation. If it had been him, and it had back when he had been that age, he knew he would've. Parent-free house for that long? That was manna from heaven to horny kids. Of course, he'd kill Seth if he found out his daughter was anything but pure and pristine when he returned. _We'll bury him in the ground up to his head and then blowtorch his face until he dies._ Exactly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mexico truly was spectacular, especially on the oceanfront and Brooklynn was a bundle of nerves as Mark made all the arrangements for their wedding. It would be short, sweet and simple, just like them. Magic played a huge factor in giving them exactly what they wanted, a little persuasion and money went a long way. She made sure to pack something white, which was a simple white dress that was sleeveless and went to her knees with a V-shaped neckline. Her feet were bare in the sand and she had a bouquet of an assortment of white flowers, including a white flower crown on top of her head.

When it was time to walk, she took a deep breath and made her way toward Mark, chewing her bottom lip at the smoldering look he gave her. It was enough to make her weak in the knees, even after 17 years of being together. They were under a veranda of sorts Mark created with magic, keeping the sun out of their faces as it began setting on the horizon. She discovered what Mark's issue had been – no ring, so they rectified that and picked them out at a local jewelry store before the ceremony.

It was an amethyst stone, princess cut, with diamonds on each side, nothing fancy or over the top, set on a white gold band. Mark's ring was white gold and had an amethyst stone in it that matched hers, though it was a lot smaller than her stone. After their vows were said and they were pronounced husband and wife, Mark lifted Brooklynn in his arms and kissed her breathlessly, the sun glittering on the ocean. He was right; this was the perfect place to get married.

 _Should have gone with the tattoos. This ring is disgusting and not us. A black band would have been better._ His thoughts were somewhat runaway these days and he knew it, though he shoved them out of mind, as much as he was able too. She was a vision in white and all his. _Ours. She is all ours._

He had seen enough, expended enough energy… it was going to take a lot more time to properly 'wake up' and he left them to their disgustingly happy moment, lapsing back into slumber.

For a split second, his eyes had gone from emerald to acid green and then back to emerald again. Brooklynn was completely consumed in his kiss that sealed the deal between them to notice the slight change. When they parted, she glowed up at him and caressed his face with her hand, kissing him again.

"My husband…that's going to sound so weird to say for a while, you know that right?" She had called him her man for so many years, but now they were permanently locked together forever. "Being called Mrs. Calaway is going to be even weirder, but I love the sound of it."

Part of the service was the paperwork being filed immediately and they had signed all that earlier, so… he wasn't worried about that. He knew in so many weeks they'd get all the legal documents proving they were husband and wife, in the mail, and the great state of Texas would as well. "Mmm, Mrs. Calaway, I like it…" He growled, lifting her bridal style and spinning in a slow circle with her. "I like the sound of that, I should've put a ring on your ass a long time ago."

"Yeah, but better late than never." She rested her forehead against his, taking the crown of flowers off her head and tossed it aside before kissing him again. "I've always been yours, Mark. Only yours." All these years, all this time, the beautiful home they built together and their beautiful daughter they were so proud of and created. Marriage was just a formality, but apparently, one Mark wanted now. "Now, I do believe you promised me real Tequila on the beach, followed by getting down and dirty, my husband." Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to call him that after all.

"Real tequila my wife shall have."

Laughing, Mark carried her down the ways to where lounging chairs, a low table on the sand and their tequila waited. Along with proper tequila drinking glasses because tequila wasn't meant to be shot. He lowered her down, foregoing the chair for a spread-out blanket and reached for the bottle, showing it to her.

"See, actual tequila is made from only one kind of agave plant, the blue agave, whereas its bastard cousin can be made from any. And this bottle, darlin', is some special shit because apparently, it's extra, extra aged."

"Oh wow…" Mark cracked open the bottle, filling each tequila glass and handed hers over, their eyes locking. "You are amazing. Everything you do for me…and Claira, you're simply incredible and I love you now as much as I did when I first met you."

Even in his darker days, when his other counterpart had more control, Brooklynn had fallen for him and he claimed she was the light in his life. They clinked their glasses together, took pulls from their glasses and snuggled together while watching the sunset. Beneath her 'wedding dress' was a white bathing suit, just in case they wanted to dip in the ocean.

This had been a brilliant idea. They needed to get away more, even without the excuse of getting married… Mark realized that he and Brooklynn had precious little time together outside of their bedroom, without the demands of their house, daughter, work… or spirits, in her case. He suddenly prayed all the Mexican ghosts stayed away from his wife during their time here.

Making love and consummating their marriage on the beach was the perfect way to end the night. Mark had put up a barrier that canceled out their noises and made sure to pick a very secluded part of the beach. She'd never been so drenched in her life, not sure if it was the environment or the fact she was now this man's wife. Either way, the smell and taste of him, combined with Tequila, was mouthwatering. Hours later, under the full lit moon and glittering stars, on the rumpled blanket with a half bottle of Tequila gone, Mark was spooned up against her back to keep both their naked bodies warm. Brooklynn never wanted to leave, deciding if she died now, she would pass into the light with no regrets and happily. What a way to go to die in the arms of the one she loved, her husband.

Brooklynn was sound asleep, and so was Mark. Glittering, venomous eyes stared down at his wife, a long finger reaching out to blaze a path down her bare shoulder, to her arm and finally to her hand and that wedding ring. He touched it, watching the gem flash brightly for a moment before fading and felt his lips curving into a sneer. For 17 years, he had been dormant, locked away by Bastet and, unlike Mark, he didn't have consciousness when stuck in a feline. He had just been 'asleep'; he wasn't overly amused at learning he had slept 17 years of his life away. There was quite a bit to catch up on, but not tonight, not when he was still coming out of his weakened state.

"Soon, Lynn," He hissed softly, already fading back. "Soon."

She was married to Mark, not the Undertaker, and if Brooklynn thought for a second, she was in the arms of Undertaker and not her beloved Mark, she would've run in the opposite direction as far away as she could. Undertaker terrified her, and she knew he didn't love her. He didn't love anyone. She shivered in her sleep at his voice, even though they were in a warm, comfortable bed in their hotel suite with his arms around her.

* * *

 _It was no surprise when she woke up in that same dark room, another dream, black sheets on the bed and she immediately drew the sheets up to her chest, her breathing turning uneven. "Why am I here… again?"_

 _Last time, he had throttled her, and it had scared the hell out of her. Instinctively, Brooklynn moved up on the bed as those glittering venomous eyes shone through the blackness of the room. Looking down at her left hand, she saw the beautiful ring on her left finger and felt tears sting her eyes, wanting to be back with Mark._

" _Why are you here, Lynn?" His voice echoed in the darkness and the stone flashed from purple to acid green, the same shade as his eyes. "Why are_ we _here…. am I on your mind as of late,_ _Precious_ _?" He stepped out of the shadows, moving so he was towering at the foot of the bed, bare from the waist up and stroking his chin thoughtfully._

" _No, hell no, fuck no, absolutely not!" She gritted her teeth, scooting back further to where her back pressed against the headboard and noticed the stone on her finger wasn't amethyst. "I don't want to be here with the likes of you. I just got married to the love of my life and I want to go back to him."_

 _Taker was invading her dreams somehow, he had to be. Bastet…was He released when the cat died? No…no, Mark would feel that happening and stop it. He was strong enough to push back his darker half and had a happy, satisfied life._

" _Go away." Closing her eyes, Brooklynn willed herself to wake up out of this dream. "Go away, go away, go away…"_

 _Her eyes snapped open to meet his, shaking her head repeatedly. "No, you're not. He hasn't needed or wanted you back in 17 years, and neither have I! We're happy without you – I don't love you, I love Mark and nothing you say or do will ever change that." Her hands shot up to stop him from hovering over her, digging her nails in his chest and felt her arms tremble because he was slowly pushing back. "Go away…GO AWAY!" Brooklynn tried scooting away from him, but he had her pinned and felt as if her heart would fly out of her chest at any second from how fast it was pounding. "Let go of me! Mark!" She had to wake up, she had to wake up NOW!_

" _I'm hurt, Lynn… well and truly hurt," His lips were now on her throat and, in this dream, she had no power, as it had been proven already. "You act like I've harmed you… and I've never, would never, and you know it." Because, as he had said, he and Mark were the same, just extreme opposites. He had always wondered if maybe he was one of those twins that wound up cannibalized in utero, which is why Mark and he had these issues._

" _Y-You did though! T-The last time…the last dream, you throttled me and told me not to give you a reason to hurt me! P-Please…" Brooklynn was shaking, tears stinging her eyes as he continued caressing her throat with his lips, his strong hands kneading her sides. "Please don't hurt me…" Mark, wake me up now, her mind screamed, wishing there was a way out of here and felt the sheet being pulled from her body, his lips now hovering over hers. Instead, he brushed her tears away with his lips and groaned at the saltiness they gave off, making another shiver rush through her._

" _They're your dreams, Lynn, not mine…" Taker said very pointedly, nipping at her pulse point as his hands skimmed up her ribs to curl beneath her shoulders, drawing her body up with his._

 _His head bent forward, dropping kisses along her collarbone and then down to her now bare chest. If she was having dreams of him throttling her, that was her problem. Neither Mark nor himself had ever laid hands on her, and neither probably would. This part of Mark scared her more than she would ever admit out loud. Brooklynn also couldn't deny being with Mark/Taker felt amazing; it was the same body, the same lips, the same tongue, the same fluids movements and motions…the same cock. And it was currently probing her, his naked body aligned with hers and all Brooklynn could do was moan, bringing his mouth down on hers._

" _I love you, Mark…" She heard him growl and gripped him, his teeth sinking into the spot where her neck met her shoulder, clinging to him for dear life. There was no throttling this time, even though she did call him the wrong name and Brooklynn became lost in the ecstasy, the darkness enveloping her as he brought her to heights only they could reach together…_

* * *

Just as she came, the dream was over as Brooklynn bolted upright in bed, gasping for air and felt Mark stir beside her, trembling from head to toe. "Damn it, what the fuck is going on?" She whispered, looking down at the ring on her finger that was back to its original amethyst color and turned to study her sleeping husband. "Why am I dreaming about Him now, after all this time?" Extracting herself carefully from the bed, Brooklynn grabbed the silk robe and pulled it on before stepping out on the balcony, seeing the sun was just rising on the horizon.

Mark woke up to an empty bed, but the spot Brooklynn's body had occupied was still warm. He had woken up in the early AM hours and carried her inside from the beach, figuring neither of them would appreciate being seen naked by a bunch of strangers. Yawning, he rolled onto his side, staring out onto the balcony and inhaled as the breeze came through, bringing Brooklynn's scent along with it. Not bothering with clothes or a sheet, he rolled out of the bed and trailed after her, wrapping his arms around her upper body and rest his chin on top of her head. Brooklynn closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest, caressing his tattooed sleeved arms, relishing the feeling of being with Mark, not Undertaker.

"Sorry if I woke you. I had…another nightmare and I needed some air. It's not a spirit, just so you know. They're leaving me alone for the time being, haven't seen one since we left home." He kissed her neck and tightened his arms around her, while she tried wrapping her mind around the fact she was dreaming about his counterpart…the part of him she didn't want to ever encounter again.

Obviously, she did want to encounter him again if she was dreaming about him. She wanted him to fuck her senseless the way his counterpart only wished he could.

"No ghosts, at all?" When she shook her head, Mark snorted. "Hell, maybe we should move here." Fat chance. A lot of people tended to die in Mexico, due to the drug issues and gang wars. Brooklynn and Claira would both lose their respective minds in a week, minimum.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mark…I-I need you to be honest with me. I need you to tell me if you feel…different. Do you? Do you feel like…something isn't right or, fuck I don't know…" Brooklynn sounded insane, but there had to be a reason why she was dreaming about Undertaker after 17 years. Was it because they had gotten married? They were one in the same…she married Taker just as much as she did Mark. "Or maybe I'm finally losing my mind…" She felt him turn her to face him and looked up into his arms, immediately cupping his face as he lifted her to sit on the edge of the balcony. "I'm dreaming about…Undertaker…and I don't know why. And it's scaring the hell out of me…"

"Probably because Bastet's dead."

Mark wondered where the hell that had come from and he had a moment of concern, suspicion. The last time Brooklynn had mentioned the Undertaker, she had WANTED the darker side to come do battle with her. That hadn't gone over so well and he was sincerely hoping she wasn't craving his… evil side for kicks.

"If he was coming back, or out, or whatever, however it works, I'm pretty sure we'd know by now."

No. Not really. However, he was going to have to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Right…right of course, you're right." Brooklynn breathed a huge sigh of relief and hugged him tightly around the waist, burying her face in his chest. "I know last time I made a huge mistake asking him to come back. Asking you to bring him back. And I'll never make it again, Mark. I love YOU and I want YOU and ONLY you. I married YOU." Pulling back enough to look up at him, she saw the smile on his face and caressed his face with the back of her hand, enjoying the slight scruff he had going on. "I never want him back. I'm happy and content with you. I don't know why I'm dreaming about him again after all this time, but losing Bastet is probably a huge part of it like you said. They'll go away soon enough." She hoped anyway.

"Hell, maybe he died with her."

Mark looked over her head and out onto the beach, watching as the waves hit the sand. He never understood how it worked, he just knew that it did. He and Taker had always been together until Bastet, then he had purposefully sectioned that part of himself off into her, with her permission of course. Releasing that part of him hadn't been fun, and being stuck as a cat, less so, especially seeing and hearing everything, yet not being able to do anything about it. Could an alter ego, or psyche, or whatever he had been, die? Wouldn't he have felt it, or something? Mark needed to see if there were any other Warlocks or Witches with this problem. He knew regular people had issues similar to this, personality disorders, but this didn't exactly feel crazy so much as just… another side of him, tinted in evil.

"Maybe he did." Brooklynn sincerely doubted it, but wouldn't say that aloud, just wanting to enjoy this moment with her newlywed husband. She wished she had the ability to read minds like Steve, just so she knew what was going through Mark's mind. "Come here."

She gripped his goatee gently and brought his mouth down on hers, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the ledge. Her robe fell open as their bare chests pressed together. All this sex was incredible and, no matter how many times she came with Mark, it never disappointed, not even quickies.

"Oh god…I love you, Mark…" It came out in a breathy gasp as he slammed home inside of her again, pressing her against the balcony door and took her right there as the sunrise engulfed them.

The balcony door was a reinforced glass sliding panel and it would have her backside prints on it when housekeeping came to clean the room. Mark made sure he left a hefty tip, figuring that was probably not one of the worst things they had had to clean up over the years. Their quickie moved from the balcony eventually to the shower, where he washed every inch of Brooklynn during his cooling down. Having every intention of worshiping his new wife every chance he got on this little honeymoon of theirs.

* * *

When Mom said she could have Seth over in an empty house, Claira was hesitant about it. She was still a virgin; there was no way she would have sex with Seth, not until she was out of high school, at the earliest. Jumping into bed with her boyfriend wasn't on her top list of priorities, but they had done other things. Foreplay, heavy making out…nobody ever left unsatisfied, but Seth had started pushing for more recently, claiming it would bring them closer together. For some reason, Claira didn't want to and heard alarm bells ring in her head whenever the subject was brought up and she didn't understand why. She wanted to talk to her mother about it, but also didn't want to put Seth in a bad spot with her parents either, so Claira kept it to herself.

Currently, she was sitting on the couch doing her homework while watching television when the doorbell rang. Frowning, she stood up and set her books aside to go see who it was, looking through the peephole, raising a brow at the sight of her boyfriend standing on the other side. What was he doing here? She bit her bottom lip, looking down at the tank top and cotton shorts she had on, her hair piled up on top of her head in a messy fanned out bun. Reluctantly, she opened the door to meet those deep dark chocolate eyes and felt her insides melt a little, leaning her head against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my girl," Seth replied with an easy grin, holding up a sack of her favorite greasy fast food. "And I brought you something to eat."

Her parents were out of town for a few days, that was just weird. The Calaway's, and Meyers, or however it went, always seemed to be nearby whenever he was over. Mr. Calaway liked him well enough, but the older man also wasn't above telling him he'd bash in his skull if he hurt Claira. Seth rather liked his skull.

"Can I come in?"

It was a sweet gesture to bring her food and she couldn't deny him, no matter how much she wanted to. "Yeah, I was just finishing up my homework, so you have good timing." Claira stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him, snatching the bag of food with a grin. "Oh my god, cheesy fries, you sure know a way to a girl's heart, Rollins." Taking his hand, she laced their fingers together and pulled him over to sit down on the couch, softly kissing him. "Thank you."

Seth never made comments about her weight or how much food she ate. Claira could pack it away. She had her father's appetite and her mother's build, thank god for miracles because any other girl would be a blimp at this point. Not his girl. She truly was a special girl. His eyes lit up, a smile curving his lips.

"No problem, gorgeous." He draped his arm along the back of the couch, letting his fingers brush against the back of her neck. "You finish Simmon's assignment? That was a pain in the ass."

"Maybe for you, it was easy for me."

Claira laughed at his playful scowl, nudging him and snuggled against his side, not minding his fingers stroking the back of her neck. It felt nice as she continued munching on her cheese fries, already finished with her burger. Grabbing the remote, she began flipping through the channels until she found another show they could both enjoy and dropped the garbage in the bag, setting it on the floor. She had already cleaned her bathroom from top to bottom, as promised to her parents, so they would be very happy with her when they returned from their impromptu wedding/honeymoon.

"How was practice? Is the coach still being a dick?"

"Yeah, he's pissed because we're not nearing the same stats as his state champions from like a decade ago." Seth rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Mind you, we're not far off, but the man insists on living in the past and with THAT team and THAT year." Living up to athletes from 10 years ago was a pain; he felt like a cast member out of Varsity Blues or something. Hell, they WERE in Texas!

"That's not fair to you or the guys. You guys work your asses off for him and it's not enough."

Claira shifted to where she was on her knees on the couch in front of him and touched his face, enjoying the feeling of his beard. She didn't see very many boys in school that could grow facial hair quite like him. On him, it was sexy and she could see the frustration in his eyes, wanting to take it away somehow.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that, baby. I wish there was something I could do to help you, to ease your mind about it."

Poor Claira, she was so innocent and he was a 17-year-old teenager with a lot of crazy hormones. That or she was the best cock tease in history. Seth considered her, smiling and leaned over to cup her cheek in his palm, his lips gently descending on hers. He felt her responding instantly and knew better than to push straight away. Seth had done that before and gotten a frosty shoulder for a few days. He would not be doing that again.

"That helps." He murmured against her lips.

She grinned at him and he found himself moving to kiss her again, trying not to let other things take over as she returned it. She was tempting him on purpose, he simply knew it. The kiss was soft and passionate, no sense of urgency in it and Claira relaxed against him, going with her instincts. That frosty shoulder was also due to the fact he had called her a cock tease and it had hurt her. Her parents didn't know about it, it was just an argument between them and it was their business, nobody else's.

Wanting to get closer to him, Claira swung her leg over to where she straddled him, sliding her fingers through his jet-black hair and her breathing quickened a little. In her mind and heart, even though she was only 16, she knew she loved Seth truly. She moaned as his tongue touched hers and her body trembled, her own hormones raging with her body crying out for some sort of release.

"Seth…" Claira gasped out, feeling his fingers stroking her through the cotton shorts she had on and her panties were drenched. "T-That feels so good, baby…"

His mind was informing him they were about to go that road again, where she stopped him and he called her a cock tease, which, in his mind, she was. She just didn't realize it. Claira was doing what felt natural and right to her, up to a point, without thinking about the explosion he had to suppress each time. However, as there was no way he would go elsewhere when he wanted what she possessed, he had to suffer the inevitable blue balls.

"You're soaked, gorgeous…" He growled, his lips moving to her throat.

"Mmmhmm…and you're hard as a rock…" She remarked in a murmur, feeling the hard shaft pressed against her shorts through the cargo pants he had on.

It was either cargo pants, shorts or skinny jeans with Seth, though he preferred pants. Claira didn't understand why he called her a cock tease because she never let him leave with a hard-on. She wasn't above sucking him off and had done it more times than she cared to count. Just as he'd eaten her out, they both got their releases, it just wasn't through actual penetration.

"Take your pants off." She pulled back, staring into his blackened eyes and brushed her lips against his. "Let me take care of that problem you have…"

He would give her mad props. Claira was a natural born cocksucker and he definitely appreciated her eagerness for protein shakes. Seth just wished she'd do the one thing he really wanted and knew it was selfish, but… it was how he felt.

"How about we 69?" He suggested, licking his lips as he stared at her intently. "You know how much I love your beautiful pussy over my face." The flush in her cheeks brought a wicked grin to his face. "Come on, Claira…" He bent down to tug at her shorts, knowing she would be dripping juices by now.

"Not here, not on the couch, I mean…" Her cheeks flushed crimson as he continued plucking at her shorts, enticing her further. "Let's go up to my room and do it there."

Seth nodded, lifting her with ease and wrapped her legs around his waist, his mouth finding hers. She squealed when he proceeded to hoist her over his shoulder, smacking her backside and made his way up the stairs to her room. It wasn't the first time he was in her room, but it would be the first time any type of sexual act was committed in here. Claira hit the bed with a soft bounce and she immediately began undressing, kicking her shorts and panties off before removing her tank top and bra. Seth undressed himself, both too eager to stop and enjoy this as he laid down on the bed. Claira licked her lips at his bulging member and scooted back on top of him until she felt his tongue lap at her dripping sex, making her gasp out.

"Oh god…" She felt her eyes nearly roll in the back of her head at how good his mouth felt and tried focusing on her own task, beginning to suckle on his tip.

Now, this was more like it and her parents needed to go out of town more often. In the past, he never would have dreamed about doing anything except kissing her in this room because of that creepy cat. What had its name been? Bastet. What a weird name for a pet. Claira had informed him the cat had died, old age or something. He half expected that old mangy thing to jump on him as he ran his tongue up and down her wet slit, savoring the taste of her on his tongue.

"Mmm…" He rumbled, lips tugging gently on her clit and heard her moan, the vibrations making his cock twitch as she began taking him in her mouth. One hand palmed her backside while his free hand moved up the inside of her thigh, caressing her goose-bumped flesh.

There was no way they would be doing anything remotely like this if Bastet were alive. She would've instantly sent a message off to her father, who would've raced home to skin Seth alive. There wasn't a doubt in Claira's mind and she suddenly wondered if he'd be able to sense sexual activity had happened in her room. How far did his powers go? Her doubts and worries flew out the window as Seth began plummeting his tongue in and out of her, devouring her.

It took a few tries, but Claira had gotten the hang out sucking his dick and began thrusting him in and out of her mouth, bobbing her head. The motion of her doing that made her pussy instantly move up and down his mouth, covering his beard in her essence. She moaned around him, sending vibrations through his body and fondled his balls for added effect, something Seth had told her would feel good when she first sucked him off.

Mark couldn't sense sex had happened, but he did have a nose and that was a very distinct scent. If Claira had half a brain, she'd air her room out before he and Brooklynn got home or else there would definitely be problems. The whole buried in sand to the head and blow torching a face off would become a reality.

"Gorgeous, I'm going to cum if you keep that up." Seth warned her, reluctantly pulling his face away from her pussy, pretty sure her quivering thighs were an indicator she wasn't too far off. He dove back into his dessert, adding a finger to the mix to give her more pleasure.

The room would be aired out and her bedding would be washed. Claira was not taking any chances, not wanting her parents finding out she had committed sexual acts in her room while they were gone. "We're both cumming tonight, I won't let you leave here with blue balls, baby." Claira declared, refusing to pull back and proceeded to start driving him deeper and faster in her mouth.

Thank god she didn't have gag reflexes! She could hear his growling, knowing he was very close and felt his thighs tense. A few minutes later, he erupted in her mouth and it was a lot, too much for her to swallow completely. Seth roared her name in his release and she cried out his, which was muffled due to the fact his cock was still in her mouth as she came in waves. He tasted salty and sweet at the same time, which was one of the reasons she didn't mind swallowing. His taste wasn't half bad.

Even after she had let his now limp cock slide out of her mouth, Seth didn't stop, lapping at her juices soaking his face and his beard. Even when he heard her squealing at him to stop, he kept going. Claira came again, and this time, he could hear her completely as she violently came apart again. He made sure to catch every drop with his tongue, finally letting her have her calming period. However, he didn't let her pull away from him, feeling her little bit of weight collapsing on him and let his head fall back, smirking at the ceiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"C-Christ!" Claira was having a hard time breathing, her chest rising and falling rapidly from how fast and hard her heart pounded.

She did NOT expect Seth to do that, to force another climax out of her. That had been a violent explosion and shook her body to the core. Once she was able to move off him, Claira managed to snuggle up against his side and stroked his chest, liking the little wisps of hair he had. It wasn't the first time they snuggled together naked and wouldn't be the last, not if she had anything to say about it.

"That was amazing, baby. Thank you…" Nuzzling his neck, she sighed in contentment and felt his arm tighten around her.

Idly, Seth began dragging his fingertips up and down the length of her side, feeling her skin slowly but surely start cooling down. He wondered what the odds were of her letting him spend the night since her folks weren't due back for a few more days. Seth already knew his mother wouldn't care, since he'd probably lie and say he was staying over with one of the guys from baseball.

"You know…" His voice was still a little harsh from their intense encounter. "I don't have to leave, Claira… if you don't want me to."

Chewing her bottom lip, Claira knew she had pushed the boundaries by what they just did, but she also didn't want Seth to leave. She enjoyed being with him and the thought of sleeping in his arms was tempting. Would her parents find out though? Trish hadn't shown up either to check in, so that was another thing to worry about as well. Looking up into his dark chocolate eyes, she opened her mouth to speak and instead kissed him, draping one leg over his, stroking his beard. He smelled of her and it was intoxicating, especially since she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Stay with me." She whispered, deciding to take a chance, a risk, and hoped she could hold out on not having sex with him. Foreplay was all they could do.

It was a start and he'd take it. Seth smiled, kissing her lovingly. Every little bit, every time they fooled around, he knew eventually she was going to want to go further, if she already didn't. Her doubts and morals would back off, he just had to be patient.

"Claira? Sweetheart?"

Seth quickly but quietly got out of that bed, grabbed his belongings and hid beneath it, taking a deep breath.

"I brought you pizza!" Trish sang, having let herself in with the spare key Brooklynn had left her beneath the mat. "And some chick flicks, if you want girl time!"

"Who the hell is that?" He demanded, peeking out from under the bed to watch as Claira used wet wipes to clean herself up, trying not to smirk.

"Fuck, FUCK! That's Trish Stratus, a family friend and she was told to check in on me while my parents were gone! I didn't expect her to show up tonight though!" Claira whispered frantically, knowing her room smelled of sweat and sex.

Groaning, she rushed around like a chicken with her head cut off. She opened the window to air the room out, turned her ceiling fan on and opened the door to call out she'd be down in a minute. Then, she proceeded to go in the bathroom, jumping in the shower to wet her hair to make it seem like she was just getting out and wrapped a towel around her body.

"You have to go NOW. Fuck, your truck is here and she's gonna tell my parents! SHIT!" Claira was in full panic mode, emerald eyes wide.

"I got an idea…"

Seth pulled back on his own clothing and waited for her to get in the shower. He disappeared down the hallway, stepping into the other bathroom and began clogging the toilet on purpose. Letting it flood a bit, he washed himself up in the sink with the Ivory soap bar, he now smelled like old people instead of sex. Then, he began plunging the toilet.

"Who are you?"

"Holy cow!" Seth jumped, his shoes soaked, along with his pants, and looked down. "I'm Seth, ma'am." He followed her gaze to the toilet, blushing. "I uh… please don't tell Claira." He whispered frantically. "I brought her some dinner and uh, it didn't… sit well with me…"

"Oh… OH…"

Claira overheard that, her ear pressed to the door and stifled a giggle, not believing how slick her boyfriend could be. She decided to take a quick shower, just to wash everything away, not wanting to give Trish any reason to believe something happened. Once out of the shower, freshly scrubbed and washed, Claira pulled on fresh panties, bra, shorts and tank top before pulling her bedding off and piling it in the corner of her room. Luckily, she had backup bedding and made her bed just as a knock came at the door.

"Just a sec!" She called out, spraying air-freshener in her room and opened the door, smiling at the sight of Trish. "Sorry about that, you caught me as I was hopping in the shower…what's wrong?" She looked past Trish at a sheepish looking Seth, eyes widening. Had to play the part to make it believable. "Seth? When did you get here?"

Trish wasn't a blonde, she was a brunette who dyed her hair. The room smelled like Febreze and the kid had just said he had brought dinner. "Apparently a while ago, sweetheart, he said he brought you dinner." She said quietly, her eyes sparkling wickedly. She remembered being 16.

Oh shit, Claira was going to get his ass kicked when her Daddy got home. He gave her a look over Trish's shoulder.

"Why don't we go downstairs?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'm starving." After that strenuous activity with Seth, her appetite was back. She flashed him a wicked smirk, wondering what he did to make Trish come up here and stopped in front of the bathroom. "Oh shit! What the hell happened?!" Claira demanded with a dropped jaw and saw Seth fidgeting, sincerely hoping he didn't flood the bathroom on purpose.

"Yeah…Seth said the food he brought you didn't sit well with his stomach and…he cleaned up the mess, mostly."

"Shit, I have to clean this up or Mom will have a conniption fit! So will Dad since this is technically HIS bathroom. Seth, go into the kitchen and grab the cleaner from under the sink please." He was going to pay for this!

"I was going too, I got it." Seth rolled his eyes and headed down for the kitchen.

"Claira…" Trish folded her arms over her chest, drumming her fingers against her forearm. "You aren't fooling anyone. There's a big ass bag of what you two already ate down by the couch." She said flatly, though a hint of a smile appeared when Claira paled. "So… be honest, what's going on? You are behaving, right?"

Claira mentally cursed, wishing she would've cleaned that mess up in the living room before coming upstairs to get down and dirty with Seth. They were caught. Trish didn't keep anything from her mother, so she was screwed.

"I didn't have sex with him, if that's what you mean." There was no way she'd tell Trish exactly what happened because it was none of her business and she didn't need her mother finding out she'd done foreplay in the house. "He was getting ready to leave when you showed up." Flat lie, but Claira had to save her backside.

"Uh huh…" Trish studied her adopted niece thoughtfully. "Look, I'm not going to say anything to your Mom on one condition. That condition being: If you ARE doing anything, please, please, please, please, please be safe." This baby girl didn't need to be having babies or get an STD or…anything like that. "Just don't have sex, okay? And don't lie… it's rude. I'll bring over Uncle Steve." Mind reader, and when Claira looked even paler, she quirked an eyebrow. "Exactly."

"We haven't had sex, I swear. I told him no, several times. We do foreplay and that's it. That's as far as I'm willing to go with him. He was going to stay the night, but I swear, we weren't going to do anything else. I don't want to have sex, not until I'm done with school, at least." That was the complete truth; Claira did not need Steve coming over her fishing around in her head. No, she would tell the truth as long as Trish didn't tell her parents anything. "I'm sorry for…lying to you and I promise his dick does not go anywhere near my cooch."

Seth was standing there, cleaning materials in hand, looking mortified and it only grew worse when Trish turned to face him.

"You heard her. No dick near the cooch." Trish could not believe 16-year-old Claira had said that, but then again… she did have Mark's bluntness; it was just weird hearing it.

Seth was tempted to ask if her backside was okay, but figured he didn't want to be hit with this toilet water dipped mop.

"Downstairs, you two are helping me eat this pizza." Trish ordered, eyeballing the pair. She was going to have to put up some mental blocks to keep her husband out of her own head for a while.

Claira honestly didn't care if Seth was mortified because she was the same way. They'd been caught by Trish! She knew better than to try doing something against her parents' wishes and now they were paying for it. Claira knew Steve's ability was reading minds, so she sincerely hoped there was a way for Trish to keep this hidden. Something told her it wouldn't work and once Steve found out what happened, her father would string Seth up by his balls in the backyard.

"Oh god…" She whispered, sitting on the couch and silently wished Seth would've stayed away tonight. "Thanks for the food, Aunt Trish."

"Quit sweating your Uncle Steve, I know how to block him," Trish assured her adopted niece, helping herself to the pizza. It didn't take a mind reader to read the expression on Claira's face, though she was careful of what she said around Seth. She was willing to bet he didn't know anything about their special abilities as it were. "Just behave and we won't have any problems, deal?"

He would definitely take that deal. If her Uncle was anything like her Dad… nope, he liked having his head on his shoulders. Calaway liked him well enough, but Seth also knew it was contingent on keeping his body parts out of Claira's.

"Okay."

Claira had no choice except to agree, not that she wouldn't behave because, to her, foreplay was not actual sex. It was actual sex the adults cared about, so as long as they kept things the way they were, Seth wouldn't get hurt. Claira was more worried about his safety than anything because of her father, who was very protective of her. They ate pizza, making small chatter and Claira smiled when Trish mentioned her parents finally getting married.

"I don't know where it came from. I got the text from Mom and…I don't really know how it came about. Do you?"

"No idea… Mark didn't say a word to anyone, not even Steve or Glenn." She mused, knowing that fact because she had asked everyone and it had come as a shock to pretty much the entire circle. Mark and Brooklynn, married finally, after all these years. "Maybe Bastet dying pushed him into it, you know?"

"Wasn't that his cat?"

"Yes," Trish cleared her throat. "But you have to understand, Mark raised her from a baby and kept her until the day she died." Understatement and overly simplified, but the truth wasn't for him to hear.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they're married now, but it's just kinda weird since they've been together for SO long. It makes me wonder why they waited, that's all."

Trish nodded in agreement, remembering all the countless talks she'd had with Brooklynn about marriage. Mark had never once brought it up, not once, and she refused to bring it up to him. Trish had gone so far as trying to bait her friend into doing it, just bringing the subject up to Mark, to see what he would say, but stayed steadfast. It was frustrating, but now they were about to have a huge party that herself, Melina, Mickie and Beth were throwing. Everyone would meet up in D.C. during Spring Break next week at Melina's for the occasion, not that the newlyweds had any idea about it yet.

"So, are you excited to go to D.C. for Spring Break?"

"Uhh…" Seth didn't know about that until now and her eyes lowered. "Yeah, kinda…" She hadn't told him about leaving for the week, trying to find the right time to do it.

"Wait, what?" Seth hadn't gotten that news and his eyes moved to Claira, frowning slightly. "You're going to D.C. for the entire week?" At her reluctant nod, he groaned. "Gorgeous, why didn't you tell me?" He had thought they'd spend the week together, without school. That would've been a great opportunity for them to have alone time. Hell, with school, her parents, his sports, alone time was rare.

"My Mom and Dad want to take a family vacation to D.C. to see some friends of theirs. They're like family, actually. I was going to tell you, but it honestly slipped my mind until now." Not to mention, he had distracted her with his sexiness and those deep dark chocolate eyes. Sometimes, it scared Claira just how lost and consumed she became with Seth. "We try to go somewhere every year for Spring Break instead of staying home and, with them getting married…"

"After 17 years…"

"It's a big deal. It's bad enough I couldn't go to their wedding." Claira didn't mind much, but it would've been nice to a least been asked if she wanted to go. "I know they did it spur of the moment, so I'm not mad or anything. Just…sad I didn't get to see them get married."

Trish frowned, wondering why Mark and Brooklynn had left her behind and figured they probably didn't know how she felt about being at home alone. "You know they love you, sweetheart. They just…sometimes, parents like to do things that are spontaneous and it's romantic if you think about it – just the two of them going off to get married and have a honeymoon all at once in Mexico." She was a hopeless romantic at heart and grinned at Claira rolling her eyes. "Besides, did you really want to miss out on school with it being near the end of the year?"

"No, I wouldn't have gone anyway because finals are coming up and I really need to study." After Spring Break, it would be crunch time to make sure she aced every test and kept her perfect A average GPA. "I'm sorry, Seth, I didn't keep it from you intentionally."

"No, it's fine, gorgeous." Not really. Usually, Seth was MIA for Spring Break too, not this year. This year they weren't doing jack and he had baseball all week anyway… "You guys will have fun, I'm sorry you missed your folks getting hitched."

"What's your last name, Seth?" Trish felt a bit bad at how dejected he sounded. "Maybe I know your Mom and Dad."

"My Mom. It's just me and my Mom."

"Rollins, Seth Rollins. Mom didn't tell you?"

"No, just his first name and she had nothing but great things to say about him." Trish smiled genuinely, remembering Brooklynn calling freaking out about the fact her little girl had a boyfriend and had grown up on her. "Rollins…Jennifer, right? Jennifer Rollins?"

"Yeah, that's his Mom. She's awesome."

"She is a great woman." Trish concurred, nodding her approval and could tell how happy Seth made Claira. "Why don't you ask your folks if you can join them in D.C., Seth?"

"Aunt Trish, he only has his Mom…" Claira said with a slack jaw, wondering how blonde the woman was. He had just said that. "Don't you mean ask MY parents first?"

"Oh… I don't know. I don't want to uh, impose… Mr. Calaway might…"

"Kill him."

"That."

"He would not… It's just an idea." Trish shrugged, imagining everyone having to play it 'normal' might be a pain anyway.

"I could ask them." Claira said almost shyly as she peeked at Seth. That was a great idea, actually.

He grinned at her and nodded. "All right."

Unfortunately, Seth had back-to-back baseball games and practice throughout Spring Break and there was no way he could miss them. Otherwise, he would be kicked off the team and that wasn't an option. He was going for a scholarship, since he was a Senior, while Claira was a Junior. He called her the next day to inform her of the heartbreaking news and Claira sighed heavily, hating the fact she had to spend Spring Break away from him. There was no way her parents would let her stay home by herself again since it was for a straight week. They were going to D.C. for a few days and then Tennessee to spend some time with Uncle Glenn.

Seth actually didn't have games, not during Spring Break, not when so many kids and their families did things together. Vacations, camping, that sort of thing. So there were optional practices for the kids that weren't fortunate enough to be leaving, like him. He just didn't want Claira or them feeling bad, and he really didn't want to put Mr. Calaway and the missus on the spot.

Not that it mattered, Trish knew Seth's Mom and seen the woman at least twice a week downtown near her studio. She found it kind of cute when Jennifer confided about Seth's little predicament. Handsome boy worked summer jobs, did sports for scholarships during the school year and it sounded like the father had been MIA the entire time.

"Hmmm…" Seth was considerate and polite… wow. This kid was almost too good to be true. Trish would give Brooklynn a call and NOT mention what she had walked in on.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hi, Mom."

Brooklynn had decided to call her daughter to check in, especially after receiving an interesting phone call from Trish regarding Seth. "Hi, sweetheart! How's it going?! The house isn't burned down, is it?" Brooklynn didn't sound worried at all, too busy enjoying a cocktail on the beach with her husband. "Daddy says hi and he loves you!"

Claira chuckled softly, glad to hear the happiness in her mother's voice and leaned back against the couch. Trish had called her, without telling her she'd contacted her mother and informed her what was going on with Seth. She encouraged her to ask her parents about letting him come along for the Spring Break trip and admitted to talking to Seth's mother about the boy.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Spring Break. I know we're going to D.C. and Tennessee, and I'm fine with it, but…I was wondering if we could bring someone else with us."

"Like who?"

"Seth. He's going to be REALLY bored because his Mom isn't doing anything with him this year and…I don't want to be away from him for an entire week." Claira decided honesty was the best policy. "Please, Mom? We'll be on our best behavior and this could be a chance for you guys to get to know him better."

Brooklynn wasn't expecting this and looked at Mark, wondering how he would feel about this. "Ask your father." Then she passed the phone over to him. "It's Claira and she has something she wants to ask you."

Mark listened to his daughter and snorted. "Not happening. We haven't seen some of these people in years, lil darlin' and adding an extra person at the last minute ain't happening."

Damn _right it wasn't. Inviting a boyfriend… what_ the hell was _wrong with_ Them _and Their wife?_ They encouraged _their daughter to be a slut? Of course, he had been the same way too, but that was neither here nor there._

"Daddy…" Claira had been expecting that. "Please, don't say that. Can't you at least think about it? Talk it over with Mom?"

"Do I have too?"

"Pleeeeaassseeeeee…. you can't see it, but my eyes are really, really big and my lower lip is trembling."

He could imagine it in his head though and began laughing. "Your Mom and I will talk about it okay? No promises."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

When Mark handed the phone back to her, Brooklynn promised to call her back either tonight or tomorrow, both exchanging love before hanging up. "Is it really so bad she wants to bring her boyfriend along for the trip? He could keep her company because you know she's going to be bored otherwise. Trish made a good point when she called me earlier and the poor thing has nothing going on for Spring Break. His mother is…struggling with depression, I guess. I think we should bring him with us and get to know him a little better since Claira obviously cares for him." That had been another good point since they didn't spend a great deal of time with Seth. This could show them exactly what kind of human being he was and what his intentions with their daughter were.

"Darlin', I said no." Mark said flatly, glancing over at her and cocked an eyebrow when he realized Brooklynn actually wanted to take Seth with them. "Look, I'm not saying he's a bad kid because he's not, but he's a boy and…" Boys and girls, not happening, not his girl. When she asked if that was his only objection, he already knew he had lost this battle. "…yes." _You fucking pussy._ "But only if I can have a heart to heart with him first, and also… how are we supposed to hide all the freaky shit around him?" Mark did perk however, he could sick Steve on Seth and he'd know if the kid was up to anything questionable.

"You do realize our daughter is 16, right? What were you like at that age? I'm sure you fooled around and had fun with girls." Brooklynn smirked, folding her arms in front of her chest at his grumble and arched a slow brow. "Knowing them, they probably have already had sex and you have to accept that." She wasn't 100% sure Claira wasn't a virgin anymore, but wouldn't put money on it either. "Claira is a smart girl, she knows what she's doing, and you've already had the sit-down chat with Seth. There's no reason for you to interrogate him all over again like the first, second and third time. If it's no, it's no, but you're the one who's telling Claira…and Trish." Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if Trish and Steve took Seth along, if they didn't agree to this.

"Why the hell would I have to tell Trish anything?" Mark asked curiously, wondering where she came into play in their parenting decisions. He listened as Brooklynn explained to him what she had heard from Trish and groaned. "Your call. I already know how it plays out when women buddy up."

They became man-eating bitches and the men became whipped pussies. That's what happened. Not that HE was going to let his idiot other half hear that thought.

"No, I'm not making this call and I'm not going to gang up on you either. I'm just telling you what Trish told me earlier when she called." Brooklynn swung one leg over his lap to straddle him, her mouth finding his in a searing kiss. "She's our daughter, not just mine and not just yours. If you truly feel it's not a good idea to bring Seth with us, then we won't. I'm not gonna fight you on it." She rested her forehead against his, caressing his bare chest and shoulders, nipping his bottom lip. "We make this decision together and I support whatever your choice is." Claira would simply have to get over her father denying the request. "But I do have a question – why do you think it's a bad idea to bring Seth along when they'll be watched by at least 20 adults, not to mention other kids and teenagers?"

Mark gave her a look. "Darlin', given how long it's been since ALL of us have been together, do you really think anyone is going to pay a stray any extra attention?" No, they wouldn't; they'd all be busy trying to catch up and just enjoy being with people 'like' them. "And… honestly, I'm curious about how it would work. Eventually, he'd notice something is off about us, what then?" Claira would have a broken heart when her boyfriend ran screaming for the hills.

That was a good point. The magic factor was huge since every member of their circle had some kind of power. "Well, what makes you think Claira hasn't told him about her powers? They spend a lot of time together and she claims she loves him…it wouldn't surprise me if she's already spilled the fact she has powers as well as you." That was an unsettling look on Mark's face and Brooklynn sighed softly, sliding her fingers through his wet hair since they'd just taken a dip in the ocean not long ago. "And if they end up staying together, eventually, if she hasn't told him about them now, he'll find out one way or another. I understand your trepidation with the magic, so…why don't we sit down with Seth before we leave, like you wanted, and come clean to him about it? Lay all the cards out on the table, just so he understands what's in store and what to expect? If he runs away screaming, we'll be there to pick up the pieces of Claira, but something tells me he won't."

She really has gotten stupid over the years. People weren't accepting of 'freaks' back then and he very much doubted that had changed. History told him so. Not to mention, from all these memories he had to assimilate and scavenge, Claira wanted to be 'normal'.

 _She hasn't said a single word to him._ "Darlin', Claira has made it very, very clear she wants to be a normal girl." Mark said gently, shaking his head. "She hasn't told him, she'd be too afraid he'd think she was crazy. And we're not telling him either." One, not everything was their secret to tell and two, he made it a habit to keep their gifts secret for safety reasons.

"Well then, the answer is no, and we'll leave it at that. You can tell Claira tomorrow when I call to check in." Brooklynn snuggled against him, burying her face in his neck and had a feeling they were about to go to war with their daughter over this.

* * *

Sure enough, the following day, Claira had been the one to call, eager for an answer and Brooklynn immediately handed Mark the phone. This was not her call and if he truly felt it wasn't a good idea not to bring Seth, she supported him. That didn't mean she wouldn't force him to break the news to their daughter, though. Even if she didn't mind Seth coming with them, she understood why Mark was against it and he would have to be the one to tell their daughter no. Mark had no problem telling Claira and he very calmly laid out all the reasons why he was saying it. He was a bit concerned, however, when Claira was very accepting of the situation and frowned when he was off the phone, eyeballing Brooklynn.

"She took that a bit too well…"

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on in her head. Maybe she does agree with you. Maybe…oh wait, hold on." She had taken the phone when he handed it back to her and saw it was Trish on the caller ID, knowing this couldn't be a coincidence. "What did you do, Stratus?"

"Oh please! Like I wouldn't jump in and save the day? I knew Mark was going to be stubborn about this like always, so I decided to help the kid out. He'll be coming as our guest, mine and Steve's. And Steve has read his mind already and, besides some naughty thoughts about Claira, which is normal for a horny teenager, he's perfectly fine and safe."

"Trish…" Brooklynn groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seth doesn't know any of us have powers and Mark doesn't think it's a good idea to bring him around a bunch of supernatural people…he has a point."

"Yeah well, he'll probably be so busy with Claira, he won't notice what's going on anyway." Trish wouldn't be deterred from this and had heard the same warnings from Steve. "It'll be fine, let the kids have fun while we have fun and celebrate your marriage!"

"Christ…"

Trish fucking Stratus was still kicking around, bossing people, and ruining his life. He waited for Mark to speak up and inform Brooklynn that Trish had overstepped, but Mark seemed… resigned and amused.

 _You sad, pathetic sack of wasted potential._ What exactly was going on in his head today? Probably conflicted feelings about this whole Seth thing and Mark did want to throttle Trish, kind of violently actually. "Why am I not surprised? She doesn't like to let us act like we know what we're doing, does she?"

"Hey, if she and Steve want to take the responsibility for him, that's on them, not on us. You got what you wanted, he's not coming with US, but…Trish found a loophole and there's nothing we can really do about it." Brooklynn shrugged, not caring one way or another and called Claira to give her the news, to which her daughter began screaming with joy.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE AUNT TRISH! SHE'S SO AMAZING AND SO IS UNCLE STEVE! TELL THEM BOTH THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M CALLING SETH NOW! LOVE YOU, MOM!"

"Jesus, I think she just blew my eardrum out."

Rolling his eyes, Mark slid his sunglasses back down onto his nose, reached for his tanning oil. He had finally achieved the ability to bake without burning after all these years and slathered himself down, while pretending to not listen to his wife and daughter's phone conversation that was insanely loud. Mark had been overruled and he had a feeling Brooklynn had known it was coming, which would also explain why she had been so chilled about his decision. Women were sneaky.

"She had no idea Trish would do something like that. Hell, I'm shocked Steve agreed to it."

Then again, Steve was a pushover when it came to his brunette/blonde bombshell. That man would move heaven and earth for Trish, some things truly never changed. Mark was overruled, but not by her. She meant what she said and stuck by his side, a little floored Trish had taken the reigns with this situation. If he was mad at her, that was on him, but Brooklynn was innocent and didn't know Trish would take responsibility for Seth. Grabbing the lotion, she lathered herself up as well and laid on her stomach to soak in some much-needed vitamin D. They were leaving in the morning, unfortunately.

Trish had put his ass in a pickle with this one. Steve knew damn well Mark would say no to this asinine idea. When his wife had told him what was going to happen, how this would play out, Steve knew Mark was going to be a little bitchy. Mark didn't get it, though now that he was married, maybe he would. Women just kind of ruled over everyone and everything.

"You know I'm gonna deck him and potentially turn Trish's hair gray for this, right?" Mark asked with a grin, no real malice in his tone.

"Oh, I'm sure they're prepared for any backlash you have planned for them."

Trish and Steve weren't stupid and wouldn't have done this if they hadn't thought it through. Trish could be a little naïve at times, but Steve was smart and…his power had driven Mark crazy a time or two. Mindreading along with the power to plant images in someone's mind was evil, if not used correctly.

"And I bet they don't give a damn either, handsome. You're just not as intimidating as you used to be since you've settled down with me and had Claira."

There were ways around the mental thing, as he had proven time and time again. Keeping Steve out wasn't a problem, he was a Warlock. If an external force was prodding at his mind, Mark felt it and usually retaliated with something guaranteed to screw Steve up and push him out. Last time had been a little thought or three about Trish and Brooklynn doing some very XXX-rated things together. Steve hadn't been amused.

"I can fix that," He teased, reaching out to run his fingers along her bare arm, arching an eyebrow. "I can be evil if the situation calls for it." And this one did.

She smiled back at him, seeing the amusement in his eyes and could tell this didn't bother him nearly as much as he let on. "Good luck with that. Let me know how that works out for you." She winked at him, shades of her own over her eyes and leaned over to softly brush her lips against his. "I don't want to leave tomorrow. It's been so nice here, just the two of us."

Why did their honeymoon have to be so damn short? Even though she missed Claira, a few more days in Mexico wouldn't have killed them. However, at the same time, they had to prepare for their trip to D.C. in a few days, as well as try to get some more of the kitchen done.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Yeah, it has… we'll have to come back this summer, spend a few weeks here." He said quietly, lacing his fingers through hers when Brooklynn lay back out in her lounge chair. "Hell, we should get a vacation house here on the beach." It was close enough to the border that crime wasn't a big deal. "Maybe even one day bring Claira," Far, far into the future, Mark was quite content having this spot just for them for now. Was that selfish?

"A vacation house here sounds amazing. I wouldn't want to live here full time, but coming here in the summer, or whenever, isn't a bad idea at all. It's the perfect getaway and it's not too far from home either." Brooklynn smiled back at him, the thought making her amber eyes sparkle in the sunlight and squeezed his hand as they both turned to stare out into the ocean. "D.C. and Tennessee are gonna suck compared to this place, but I am looking forward to having the gang back together again."

Vacation house implied vacation, getaways, not permanently staying in the place. Mark shook his head at her, his white teeth glinting in the sunlight because it was a full-fledged smile. "Tennessee ain't so bad, you liked the mountains the last time we went… well, minus the ticks."

She had pitched a fit when she had found ticks on her, not that he blamed her. D.C., however, WOULD suck and he would never understand what possessed Melina to allow herself to be moved there. There was just no way that dick was that good. Mark had to wonder if Brooklynn ever regretted the Texas thing since she hadn't said yay or nay one way or another, just that she wanted to be where he was.

As if reading his mind, Brooklynn thought back to her home in Texas and sighed in contentment, even with the kitchen needing to be redone. "Now Texas…that's a perfect state. No humidity, sunny a lot with occasional downpours, chilly at night to where you can have a bonfire and roast some marshmallows. And even in the fall and winter time, the temperature never drops below 60 degrees." Not in Dallas, anyway. Other parts of Texas did get occasional snow and lower temperatures. "I thought one day I'd want to live by the ocean, but…Texas is perfect and if we ever do move, I want it to be somewhere in Texas. No other state compares to it."

"Glad you see it my way." He chuckled, though… hearing her say what he often thought about his home state, this was definitely the woman for him and he wondered if he should be kicking himself in his own ass for not marrying her sooner. "Brooklynn… you…" Why open that can of worms? "Were you okay with us not being married all these years?"

"I admit, there were times I wondered why you didn't want to marry me or get married. But I figured that was just who you are, and I accepted it. I wanted you, Mark. It didn't matter if I had a ring on my finger or your last name or not. Why do you think I gave up everything after we defeated Nemesis and came to Texas with you? Why do you think I had a baby with you? I came out of my reclusive ways for you." Brooklynn looked down at the ring on her finger, feeling the emotions threatening to erupt out of her because she still didn't understand where this came from. This sudden need to get married on a whim, even though it was a dream come true to finally have Mark's last name. "It always scared me whenever Trish or one of the girls would bring up the fact we weren't married. Because you could leave me at any second and I wouldn't be able to stop you. There was nothing holding you down and there was no…security when it came to our relationship. I was always scared I'd lose you because of ghosts bothering me or you'd simply get bored and leave. I was scared of losing you again, but now I'm not anymore because we're married, and I finally feel 100% secure."

 _A piece of paper makes her feel secure? Surely she knows better…_ "I could still leave, you know that, right? Or you could leave me. We'd just have the pain in the ass legalities…" Mark folded his hands behind his head, inhaling contentedly. They were definitely getting a beach house for a vacation place, they'd come during the summer… mmm, yes. Retirement years could be fun. "Nah, too much work." He grunted a second later when Brooklynn plopped her backside right down on his stomach, sitting upright and catching her, adjusting her so she was sitting in his lap. "Not funny?"

"No, not funny at all, jerk." Brooklynn muttered, no malice in her tone and shoved him back playfully, trying to maintain the glare. It wasn't happening. The smirk on his face melted her and she wound up kissing him inside, slapping his chest. "Like you said, it's way more work to leave me now and…I want to be tied to you in every way possible, Mark. I'll never leave you, no matter what happens or what the future holds for us. You're stuck with me, I'm glue, baby. And don't you ever forget that."

He groaned, drawing it out and slid his shades down his nose, eyeballing her. "Does this mean you're legally obligated to give me your ass whenever I want it?" At her questioning look, and he got it, he got her just about whenever, he grinned and palmed said ass. "That was literal." Her actual backside, whenever he wanted it. When Brooklynn began slapping at him again, he stood up with her in his arms. "Wife, I think you need to cool your jets." A second later, he had them both immersed in the warm, sparkling water though he never let go of her, spinning her in slow, languid circles. "I love you, Brooklynn Calaway."

"You can have me any way you want, when you want and how you want. You should know that by now. And I love you too."

They had done every position known to man and Brooklynn was pretty sure they even invented a few in the 17 years they'd been together. It wasn't boring, everyday sex, that was for sure. Mark kept it spicy and Brooklynn added her own fire to the mix. It wasn't often when Mark wanted sex, Brooklynn denied him. Very rare in fact, though one thing she refused to do was have sex while on her period. That was a no-go for her and she STILL hadn't crossed that line in all the years they'd been together. It would never happen, no matter how much Mark wanted to earn his red wings.

"It feels so good to be called Calaway." The burden of the Meyers name was finally lifted from her and there would be no hyphenating either.

"Anywhere, anytime, no matter what?"

At her nod, Mark smirked and watched as comprehension dawned on Brooklynn's face right before he got a smack upside his head, his deep laughter echoing around them. He had told her time and time again, sex on her period would help with the cramps and all that, but the woman acted like the world was ending when it came to her time of the month and sex. The way he figured, it wasn't going to be any more disgusting than some other things they had done and it was perfectly natural.

"So, that's still a no then, huh?"

"Taking everything literal, I see. You know damn well there's only certain times I won't do anything with you." Menopause would be a beautiful thing when it kicked in because her periods would stop and that would mean she wouldn't feel as though she was bleeding to death once a month anymore. "I love you, but yes, it's still no during THAT time of the month. But you know…I'm not on it right now and you haven't made love to your wife in…almost 3 hours, Mr. Calaway. Whatever will we do about that?" She asked cheekily, laughing at his eye roll and began attacking his strong neck with her lips and tongue.

 _Tell her we're on our period._ What the fuck? _  
_

Undertaker was feeling spiteful for some reason. He knew the reason behind the whole period thing. Blood was vital, sacred, primal… magic. He could think of several spells off the top of his head, dark ones, of course, that utilized a female's period blood. Brooklynn would probably not want to hear about that.

Once again, the acid flashed in his eyes for a moment, a second, before returning back to normal. Brooklynn would've been disgusted if she knew what Mark was currently thinking. Using her period blood for a spell? Hell no, that was never going to happen. Luckily, she had no idea what he was thinking because she didn't have the ability to mindread like Steve did. They made love in the ocean, doing it somewhat discreetly before heading off the beach to go get something to eat. Dinner and then back to the suite for their final night. They were leaving in the morning, so Brooklynn wanted to make the best of what was left of their time in Mexico.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Brooklynn sighed in contentment, walking through the door around 9 PM and saw Claira sleeping on the couch, smiling softly. This was the last week of school before Spring Break, so she knew the poor girl was being hammered with tests. "She tried waiting up for us. Carry her upstairs to her room and we can get our bags tomorrow."

Claira was asleep before 9; that just seemed weird, though he did wonder if she had stayed up late the night before and just not slept in long enough. Mark gently lifted her up into his arms, smiling as she murmured something about Daddy and carried her up to her room. He used to do this all the time when she had been a little girl, trying so hard to stay up with them, but she was never able to do it. Hearing Brooklynn downstairs, he knew she'd be joining him just as soon as she was done.

"You smell like ocean…" Claira mumbled as she was deposited in her bed.

They really did smell like the ocean, even with a shower before they left, but it wasn't a bad scent either. Brooklynn shut the television off and cleaned up Claira's mess, putting everything in her bookbag. That was until she came across a paper and lifted it to read, sitting down on the couch. It was from her English teacher and they wanted her to take a college writing course the high school provided. Her writing was exceptional, and she had raw talent, just like her mother. Claira wasn't all Mark, she did inherit some traits from Brooklynn, such as writing.

Maybe Claira would wind up becoming a bestseller like her mother, though it was a very competitive field. Brooklynn was in a dilemma, not sure if she should bring this up to Claira or wait and see if the teenager brought it up first. Maybe that would be the better way to go, otherwise, it would look like Brooklynn was snooping, which wasn't true. Sighing softly, she finished stuffing everything back into the bookbag and zipped it up to set on the couch before heading upstairs for some much-needed sleep with her husband.

He had already turned down the covers for them, after tucking Claira in and was in the process of removing his clothing, his boots already tucked between the dresser and the door. "You got a look on your face, darlin'." He pointed out amusedly. They had just walked through the door and already she had that look. It was a contemplative. "What's on your mind?" Gloves, bandana, shades and wallet now on the dresser top, his shirt was next to go. Mark stopped, watching as she began absentmindedly shedding her own clothing and smirked because his luscious wife had a beautiful, line-free tan.

"I hate how well you can read me sometimes." She muttered good-naturedly, shooting him a playful glare when he began chuckling at her and tossed her jeans at him she took off. "I was putting Claira's things away in her bookbag and…I came across a letter from her English teacher. They…want her to take a college writing course the high school offers because she's an exceptional writer with a lot of talent." Her tank top went next followed by pulling on a midnight blue nightshirt that went to her knees. "She could be a writer like me…it's surreal." Not to mention, she was extremely proud of her their daughter since she already had an A average.

"Didn't she say she wasn't trying to do the pre-college thing already?"

He was sure the conversation had come up at some point. They had wanted her to do some testing for the advanced courses, pre-college, and Claira had said no. She was a great student, very smart, but she also studied like crazy. Mark could only imagine what would happen if she added that other stress; it would make her more vulnerable to her powers and ability. Claira did not like seeing spirits, so sleep was a necessity when it came to her. Granted, when she was little, she'd had some gruesome experiences, so he didn't blame her.

"I'd wait and see what she does, darlin'. Maybe she'll be the next Meyers bestselling author."

"I'm not mentioning it to her. If she wants to do it, great, but if not, it's her choice and I respect that. I was just thinking back to when I was her age and it was sort of déjà vu for me because I took a college writing course my junior and senior year."

Brooklynn walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth with Mark joining a few seconds later. She took the hairband out of her hair, letting the black waves cascade down her back and pulled it around her wrist, brushing her hair out. The ring caught her eye as Brooklynn smiled down at it, moving her finger a little to make the stone glitter under the lights. Married, she was finally married to Mark and would do everything in her power not to screw it up.

"She is her mother's daughter, though I don't know if we can expect any supernatural stories out of her."

Brooklynn was, or had been, an awesome writer years ago, but… she had stopped. Sometimes, Mark would ask her about it and she'd give him some reason or answer on why. Maybe after settling down and, for the most part, stopping playing ghost whisperers, the urge to write had dissipated. Or maybe, that had been her way of combating her loneliness because Brooklynn had been alone for quite some time.

"Probably not, no."

It was a combination of combating loneliness and settling down. Becoming a mother was a whole new experience and Brooklynn had to choose between taking care of Claira or writing. When she wrote, she was consumed with it entirely and that simply wasn't an option being a mother. Not to mention, she didn't want to ignore Mark either because of her fear of losing him to someone else or boredom.

"Whatever she decides, I support her, even if it's a great opportunity. Maybe that's not what her passion is in life. Maybe she has other goals in mind besides writing." Snuggling against him, Brooklynn had never felt so content and felt Mark brush his lips against her forehead, a soft smile spreading across her face as her eyes drifted shut.

Soon enough, Mark was asleep too and he was bright eyed and bushy tailed, opening his eyes and inhaled deeply. If he would have been able to see himself, he would have seen hazy emerald lighten, turning to something sickly and poisonous as his pupils dilated in the darkness. Bit by bit, he was regaining strength, though he had to continue being cautious, lest his counterpart realized something was wrong and took precautions to seal him again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

" _Brooklynn? Brooklynn! Wake up, please!"_

 _Opening her eyes, Brooklynn had to shield them at the bright sunshine surrounding her and blinked several times, trying to adjust to it. There were beautiful wildflowers surrounding her, the sounds of crickets and buzzing echoing in her ears. Where was she? Was this another ghost trying to send her a message?_

" _Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"_

 _That voice…it was so familiar as Brooklynn turned her head, amber eyes widening at the sight of her twin sister, Julia. "Oh my god…Julia?!" The sisters embraced instantly, tears streaming down their cheeks. "Y-You passed into the light…how are you here now?"_

" _The light doesn't stop us from coming back, Brooklynn. Well, it DOES to an extent, but…there are loopholes." Julia explained, pulling back to stare into her sister's older face and smiled sadly. She looked just as she did 17 years ago – death didn't make one age. "Brooklynn, you have to be careful."_

" _What are you talking about?" Brooklynn remained lighthearted, glad to see her twin sister again after all these years and could still remember her and Kyle walking into the light together. Although she couldn't see it, only those who were dead could see the actual light._

 _Julia turned grim, placing her hands on Brooklynn's shoulders. "Something…terrible is coming, Brooklynn. I don't know what it is, but…you have to prepare yourself. You have to stay strong. And you must be careful, watch yourself. Darkness is coming…and you're the only one who can stop it. You and the others like you – the circle."_

" _I-I don't understand…" The lightheartedness was gone and now Brooklynn was on high alert, swallowing hard. "W-What darkness are you talking about?"_

" _Trust your instincts, trust yourself and be careful. That's all I can tell you. Bastet's death…it wasn't due to old age, Brooklynn. She was poisoned by very dark, sinister magic. We're taking care of her now, she's with Kyle at this moment, but…she was murdered, sister. Someone is trying to destroy your family…and I don't know anything more than that other than they are pure darkness. You have to stop them. You have to protect yourself and your family."_

" _I don't…Julia, no wait, don't go yet! I have so many other questions!"_

" _I'll try to come to you again, but I have to go now. It's pulling me back…goodbye Brooklynn, please remember what I've said. I love you, sister."_

 _She vanished in front of Brooklynn, a glittery substance left behind in her stead and all Brooklynn could do was sit there on her knees, trying to make sense of the warning her twin just gave her._

* * *

Snapping her eyes open, Brooklynn sat upright in bed, coated in sweat and looked around the room, breathing heavily. Mark was snoring loudly next to her and hadn't stirred from his slumber. A quick glance at the clock told her it was just after 5 AM. There was no way she was going back to sleep, not after that dream she'd just had. Brooklynn knew it wasn't any normal dream either…Julia had found a way to reach out to her through her dreams to warn her about this darkness. What darkness though? Perplexed, Brooklynn slid out of bed and left the room to take a shower, replaying Julia's words repeatedly in her mind. The darkness was coming, and she had to protect herself and her family…what the hell did that mean?

Unbeknownst to Brooklynn, the darkness had already arrived and was seeping throughout their lives slowly. Julia's warning had come a bit too late and now the only thing any of them would be able to do was brace themselves and pray they were able to weather this storm.

"Mom, why are you up so early?" Claira had gotten herself a very good night's rest and was up an hour earlier than usual on a school day.

Brooklynn had just stepped out of the shower and opened the bathroom door when Claira came out of her room, the dreaded feeling she had vanishing. "Not sure, just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. What are you doing up?" She hugged Claira, squeezing her a little tighter than normal and kissed the top of her head, silently vowing to protect her daughter at any and all costs. "Let me get dressed and then I'll try to whip you up something for breakfast."

"Okay…are you sure you're alright, Mom?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." She walked further down the hallway and stepped into the bedroom, being as quiet as she could while dressing since Mark was still asleep.

Yawning, Claira disappeared back into her bedroom to grab a quick shower of her own and get dressed. Last week before Spring Break and she was definitely looking forward to the week off. Visiting D.C. and Tennessee with Seth in tow, she smiled slightly as she adjusted the warmth of the water, stepping under the sprays. Her Aunt Trish was the best!

The darkness was coming…Brooklynn looked over her shoulder at Mark, wondering if Julia was talking about Undertaker. He had invaded her dreams recently, but there was no sign he had returned. Mark was still the same loving man she'd known for two decades and had been with for 17 years…who she was NOW married to. No, it wasn't Undertaker. Something sinister, evil, pure darkness…she looked away from him to finish dressing and left the room to head downstairs, glad her stove was still in working condition. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and hash browns were on the menu, cooking would help clear her head.

It was the smell of food cooking that had him up, groaning and stretching as the deliciousness wafted throughout the house. Mark didn't feel well rested, not at all… his mind, sure, but his body… not so much. Old age was finally catching up with him, apparently. Yawning, he rolled out of bed, knowing today he would have to get back to work on that kitchen; he wanted it done before they left for D.C.

Brooklynn decided not to tell Mark about her dream with Julia, needing more time to mull it over. She went on as if everything was fine, refusing to get distracted by the warning. Until she figured out what this darkness was, Brooklynn wasn't telling anyone about it. Breakfast was served as Claira sat down with them to eat and they chuckled at their daughter congratulating them on getting married.

"Did it bother you that Daddy and I weren't married?" She asked with a smile, never really thinking how this made Claira feel. She had both parents, but most parents being together as long as she and Mark were…they were married.

"Mmm, no…"

Claira helped herself to the pitcher of juice out on the table. When her Mom had been gone, she had eaten a lot of Pop-tarts. Cooking for one hadn't been appealing at all. She guessed that was why her Dad had left her a few hundred bucks for eating out. Speaking of which, she made a mental note to give him his change, not that she had spent all that much to begin with. Not with Seth and Aunt Trish feeding her.

"I did, when I was younger, ask Dad and he said by Texas law, you guys were already married via common law marriage. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I did."

Mark had never mentioned Claira questioning him about why they weren't married and she wondered why. Maybe it really wasn't a big deal to him back then. It didn't matter; the past was the past and there was no changing it.

"How did Seth react when you called and told him the news about coming to D.C.?"

"Honestly? I don't think he's comfortable going with Trish and Steve. He barely knows them…" Claira had heard the hesitation in his voice over the phone and had to beg him to go with Trish and Steve, assuring him they could be trusted. "He's gonna go for me, but I know he won't be comfortable with them."

Brooklynn frowned, not sure how to feel about that and took a bite of her breakfast, wondering if Trish and Steve had bit off more than they could chew. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Oh, he will, he'll just feel awkward, knowing Dad said no and other people are bringing him anyway. You don't think Dad is going to be, um… grouchy, with him about it, do you?" Claira hesitated, frowning as the thought crossed her mind. "I mean, Aunt Trish knows Seth's Mom, Jennifer. I guess they see each other a few times a week down by the studio."

"Who does?" Mark had entered the room, freshly showered and trimmed, grinning as he dropped a kiss on Claira's head before doing the same to his wife.

"Morning." Brooklynn murmured, standing to make her husband a plate of food while he took his seat at the table and dropped a kiss on his lips. "Claira was telling me about Trish seeing Seth's Mom at her yoga studio a few times a week. She's also worried you're going to be grouchy with Seth since you told him no and Trish and Steve stepped in."

"Mom!" Claira grumbled, her cheeks flaming and could not meet her father's eyes. "Did you really have to say that to him while I'm still here?"

"Yes, because you should ask your father that question instead of me."

"Don't be a chicken shit, Claira." Mark reprimanded, staring at the table and then blinked. He pushed away, getting up to grab himself a cup of coffee, flashing Brooklynn an appreciative grin. "Thanks, darlin'."

"Well, it's not my fault you're scary."

"Me?" His green eyes widened innocently as he dropped back down, taking a slow, cautious sip. "Your Mom was telling me how not scary I am."

Claira wasn't entirely sure if that was a sex joke or not and narrowed her eyes at him, sticking out her tongue.

Brooklynn smirked, recalling their discussion on the beach in Mexico about people fearing him. "No, he's not scary. Just a gigantic teddy bear that's a tad overprotective." She had taken her seat at the table and resumed eating, winking at her daughter, who looked somewhat baffled. "We're all going to have a great time and everything will be fine. That's all you need to worry about, okay?"

Not the first time he had called her a chicken shit; the very first time he had done that had been when she had screamed out over a garter snake during one of their camping trips. Claira had been 10. Come to think of it, he didn't think Brooklynn had been present for that and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yep, Dad's going to eat him."

"With hot sauce."

"Oh, that's gross Dad, at least have some dignity and use ketchup."

Brooklynn laughed, used to their morbid sense of humor and shook her head. "Just make sure you save a leg or arm for me. Can't leave Momma out of the barbeque." Glancing at the clock on the wall, she knew it was almost time for Claira to leave to go to school. "Seth picking you up?" A knock on the door answered her question as she stood up, stopping Claira from standing. "Finish your breakfast, I'll let him in and he can wait until you're done." Walking out of the kitchen, Brooklynn opened the door and smiled at the young man staring back at her. "Hello Seth, come on in, Claira isn't done with breakfast yet."

He could smell the food and flushed when his stomach rumbled a bit too loudly, smiling awkwardly. "Uh, thanks, Mrs. Calaway," It used to be Miss Meyers, but… married, that just felt and sounded weird. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Shit…" Claira muttered, stuffing another piece of bacon into her mouth, glancing at the time.

"Language." Mark teased, tipping his head back so she could bestow a greasy kiss on his cheek and shook his head. Kids.

Brooklynn heard that and grinned, holding her finger up in a one-second gesture before heading into the kitchen to fix him a quick plate.

"Mom, what are you…?"

"Your poor boyfriend is starving, so I'm feeding him, sweetheart. Finish your eggs." Brooklynn walked back out to the living room, gesturing Seth forward with the food and set it down at the table. "Sit, you have time to eat."

When Seth gave Claira a look, she shrugged with a smile and gestured to the chair. "Up to you." It was no surprise to anyone when Seth sat down and began devouring his food, politely.

Mark watched in amusement as Seth struggled to eat both as fast as he could, without being a complete animal, and retaining some manners. He remembered those days playing sports; athletes were constantly hungry. Seth was fairly decent sized and he doubted the kid was going hungry. He was just probably constantly hungry due to teenage metabolism.

"Want me to toss the extras onto some bread for you, son?"

Seth grinned sheepishly. "Sorry… I think I'm having my last growth spurt or something. Been eating my Mom out of house and home lately."

"Mark, don't patronize him. It's not his fault he's a growing young man." Brooklynn had put some more food on her husband's plate and then Seth's since Claira didn't want anymore. "Don't worry sweetie, I make plenty of extras considering I have two eating machines on my hands. Eat up and then you guys really should get going or you'll be late."

"Thanks, Mom, but we REALLY do have to go. Seth…" Claira watched as he shoved the food into his mouth and giggled, standing up from the table to kiss her Mom's cheek. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll be home before curfew, but Seth has a game tonight and I'm gonna go to it. I cleaned my bathroom like we agreed and have kept it clean."

"Have fun, be careful and good luck with your game, Seth."

Ignoring Brooklynn and her assumptions he was patronizing the kid, Mark got up and did exactly what he had offered. "Poison?"

"Hot sauce, please." Seth had done this before, thrown together food to go. "I'm guessing you did this, huh?"

"I did basketball for a while in high school." He grabbed the hot sauce and added it liberally to the sandwich, before wrapping it up in some paper towel and handed it off.

"Thanks, Mr. Calaway – Mrs. Calaway," Seth was already nibbling on the sandwich with one hand, the other pulling Claira towards the door.

"They really are cute together."

Brooklynn grinned, already cleaning up the kitchen table and rinsing the dishes off, putting them in the dishwasher. Instead of washing them by hand, which is what she normally did, she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to grab her laptop. It'd been a while since she had to use it and, after that dream with Julia, it was time to do some research. She had no idea what she was searching for, but anything abnormal signs would be a start. Setting up in the living room, she fired up her favorite search engine and began with a notebook beside her.

Now that was a sight he hadn't seen in a while and Mark just stared down at her for a long moment, before heading upstairs to finish dressing. Then he retrieved his radio, putting it onto a country station, poured himself another cup of coffee and pulled his tool chest out of the corner of the kitchen, getting back to work. Usually, he kept it out in the garage. When George Strait came on, he smirked, remembering the day he had popped the sudden question and the little tease Brooklynn had given him right here in this kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The darkness is coming…the darkness is coming…the darkness is coming…Brooklynn kept repeating that saying in her head, writing down all the possible scenarios that had popped up throughout the United States. There weren't any mutilated cattle, which was a good thing because that was a sign of Demons. They hadn't encountered one of those since Nemesis, who was the closest thing to a Demon. When the lid to her laptop was shut, she looked up at Mark and raised a brow.

"Why did you do that?" It was now nighttime, Claira would be home any minute and dinner hadn't even been thought of. She hadn't eaten lunch either, too consumed with her research. "Why would…you…" She trailed off, looking toward the window and saw it was dark outside, the sun gone. "Oh shit…"

"Yeah, oh shit, Claira tried talking to you when she got home 30 minutes ago."

Mark was half-grinning, this was a side of Brooklynn he hadn't seen in years, so it was… familiar, and brought some weird, nostalgic memories to him. On the other hand, the fact that she had been engrossed this way meant either she was writing or searching for something. Something usually supernatural related. That was bad.

"She's upstairs getting ready for bed, and I have your dinner in the microwave if you're hungry."

He didn't often cook because he did deep-fried or near burnt food. Claira had enjoyed deep fried chicken tonight, along with homemade French fries. Brooklynn didn't have anything against foods like that, but she had also pointed out that clogged arteries were a real thing on that kind of diet. She did have a valid point, he mused begrudgingly.

"What've you been doing all day on there, Brooklynn?" Mark asked quietly, reaching down to take her hands and pulled her up onto her feet. It wasn't surprising when she instantly started dropping, the way she had been sitting. He bet her foot had fallen asleep so he held her up, waiting patiently.

"It's nothing right now…I'm still trying to figure it out."

Had she really been on her laptop for over 12 hours? No wonder her head was killing her and she felt weak from not eating. Notes were scattered among her, some crossed off and some legible, to her at least. Julia had really shaken her up with this darkness and so far, nothing specific had popped up.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, looking up at her husband and reached up to stroke his face with the back of her hand. "Thank you for taking care of Claira and dinner. I should…go tell her I'm sorry for ignoring her. I didn't mean to."

"Hey Mom, glad to see you're out of the Internet now." Claira laughed, coming down in her pajamas, brushing her hair out. "What were you doing on your laptop? I tried talking to you, but you were so zoned out." Her eyes dropped to all the notes, bending to pick one up and had a really hard time deciphering it. "The darkness is coming? Is that a new book thing? Are you writing again?" Mom had been a bestselling author before she was born, it'd be cool if she did it again.

 _Trust your instincts, trust yourself._ "Julia…" Brooklynn scrubbed a hand down her face and knew she had to tell Mark and Claira about the warning from her sister. There was no hiding it unless she lied and Claira had given her the perfect scapegoat. "The darkness is coming…that's what she told me. I had a dream last night and she managed to reach out to me. With all the spirits I've crossed over in all the years I've been doing this, I've never had one reach out to me through my dreams after they crossed over. I'm thinking it's because she's family and we're bonded by blood." Claira knew all about her Aunt Julia, how she died and her pathetic excuse for grandparents, at least from the Meyers' side. "She told me an evil darkness is coming and I had to prepare, I had to protect my family and the circle would help us. She also told me Bastet was murdered by very dark, sinister magic, but she couldn't tell me any more than that. She's being well taken care of by Julia and Kyle, by the way."

Had Bastet gone to Heaven? That was weird. Yet, it also confirmed what Mark had thought, but hadn't been able to prove. For years, he had always kept an eye on the small numbers of true Witches and Warlocks in their area and most of them seemed to be doing the same thing they were: blending in.

"Fuck all…" Mark slumped down onto the couch, groaning and wondered why now of all times. "She couldn't tell you anything useful other than to watch out?"

Claira shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. She had her magic Bound and preferred it that way. Her seeing abilities, she ignored any spirit that came her way and usually, it left.

"No. Only to trust my instincts, trust myself and be careful and protect my family. She couldn't tell me anything more than that." Brooklynn sounded just as lost as him, rubbing her temples and took the papers from the couch to go over her notes again. "I can't get her voice out of my head. And I know this darkness has something to do with Bastet's death. It has to be connected somehow, but who the hell is targeting us? Who would do it after 17 years of nothing? It doesn't make sense and all the research I did…I was looking for signs, anything that seemed out of the ordinary that's happened and…nothing."

Their reception would probably wind up being a meeting with the circle to try to find this source of darkness and destroying it. Great.

"So…" Claira cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to forget she had heard any of that. "I'm going to go to bed, pretend I didn't hear that and hope we can keep the weirdness from Seth."

Now they knew. She hadn't told her boyfriend anything about their gifts, or hers, and Mark didn't blame her one bit. To an outsider, they would seem insane. "Night, lil darlin'." He rumbled, waiting until she had kissed her mother and disappeared upstairs before exhaling. "You sure it was Julia, Brooklynn?" Because it wouldn't have been the first time a demon or evil spirit had used the guise of a loved one to screw with her.

"Yes. I was pooled in light with her, a garden of sorts and I know in my heart it was her. Whoever or whatever is doing this – they wouldn't send a warning to me, not if they want to destroy us." Brooklynn didn't know HOW she knew, for a fact, it was Julia, she just did. "I even questioned her about going into the light and she said there are loopholes in death in order to reach loved ones through their dreams." Not in so many words, but Julia had told her how she'd reached out. "I need to eat and then shower and then try to have a good night's sleep. Maybe I can make better sense of this tomorrow or something…" Right now, Brooklynn felt drained in every way and pulled the hairband out of her hair.

Nodding, Mark guided her into the kitchen, letting go of her hand, when he was certain she wasn't going to fall on her backside from pins and needles in her feet. He went over to the microwave and started it, heating up her meal. Everything was cleaned up once he and Claira finished with dinner and the kitchen was almost done. Mark had quite a productive, not a stressful, day unlike her.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. "We'll be fine, darlin'. In a few days, you'll be able to fill the others in and we'll all sort this out."

"It just sucks. Nothing has happened to us in 17 years, now all of a sudden we're being targeted. It doesn't make sense. Why wait all this time? Why wait until after we finally get married and have a party planned with our friends?"

Brooklynn didn't want to ruin Claira's Spring Break with supernatural issues, but they couldn't ignore this either. Bastet died for a reason…and they had to find out why. They had to put a stop to whatever darkness Julia had warned her about before it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Mark…nothing can ever be easy when it comes to me…"

"Why is it about you? Could be about Claira, or me. You just happen to be the only person that'll actually talk back when the spirits come." Mark pointed out reasonably. "And evil doesn't give a flying fuck about ruining your life, it… wants too. It wants to kill all those happy moments," Lord knew they just had a major one. "Well… at least we know it's coming."

What if it was already here though? What if Julia's warning had come too late, but none of them knew it? Bastet being murdered via magic explained his awakening.

"You're right…it could be about you since Bastet was your Familiar…"

That was very unsettling to Brooklynn as she snuggled further against him, sighing when the microwave went off. Truthfully, she wasn't hungry, but if she didn't eat, she'd wind up getting sick from malnutrition and that wasn't an option. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and sat down at the table, not surprised when he joined her.

"Can you think of anyone from your past that would want to harm you or make you suffer?"

Mark had been all over, traveling as a nomad for a lot of years, so Brooklynn figured he'd made some enemies for life. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with, especially since, back then, Taker ran rampant. Those were the years before Brooklynn met him, however.

"Me?" Mark looked way too innocent and then he shrugged. "Me, personally, no. Never made an 'enemy' who'd come hunting me down anyway, usually settled my issues. Undertaker, on the other hand, probably made more than his fair share." He'd be able to find out by sorting through those memories, but preferred keeping those years locked in a metal box, at the bottom of his mental well. Taker had not been a kind person. _I could write you a list._ "Want me to make a list, darlin'?"

"How would you be able to make me a list if it's shit HE has done?" Brooklynn looked confused, leaning back in the chair and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I was under the impression, whenever HE had control, you were…asleep or dormant. That's what you told me anyway." It was weird having a husband, who had a split personality. That was the only way to describe Mark and Him. "Do you have memories of when HE had full control?" She took another bite of food, seeing the hesitation on Mark's face. "What is it, Mark?"

 _Sure, tell her all about your little room in the bottom of your mental well, where you like to keep all that shit locked away. Tell her you LIED to her about us._ Split personality wasn't wrong, but unlike most cases, he and Mark did remember what the other had done, or could, if they wanted to sort through all of it. Kind of what he had been doing since being freed, processing everything over the past 17 years. "It was a joke, darlin', mostly. I could probably find out… if he made any enemies, I'm kind of a stand out guy."

"You really do have an oddball sense of humor, big man. Do whatever you want, if you think it'll help, it can't hurt to have a list and maybe we can find a way to narrow it down." Brooklynn doubted it, but they wouldn't know unless they tried.

She finished eating, feeling better and headed out of the kitchen upstairs to take a much-needed relaxing shower. Mark followed, joining her and Brooklynn had to wonder if she would dream of his counterpart again. Undertaker…if she could somehow dream of him again, maybe he would be able to tell her something that would lead them in the right direction. Maybe he would know something about the darkness. What the hell was she thinking? Undertaker was gone, as far as she knew, and had probably died with Bastet. If that was the case, then why would she dream about him and why did those dreams feel so damn real?

Mark had already made a decision. Tomorrow, he'd go to the library, Their library, and see what he could find. What did happen when a Familiar died? As far as Mark knew, he was a very rare case when it came to using a Familiar to bind a… psyche, a personality. He didn't know how it worked, he just knew he had been able to do it. Before Bastet, and learning along with her that she could keep his darker half at bay, he had lived in fear of the times when Taker would take over. He never knew where he went, it just felt like sleeping, and he'd 'wake up' in a disaster, with no recollection of how much time had elapsed or what he had done.

As they lay in bed together that night, Brooklynn stared up at the ceiling with a million thoughts running through her mind. Claira would be anxious about this trip now that she'd brought up this darkness and she felt guilty for doing it. Maybe she should've used the scapegoat Claira gave her, regarding her writing, but that would be lying to her own daughter. Brooklynn didn't want to hide the truth from Claira and especially Mark. If this darkness was truly a threat, he was their best chance of surviving due to him being a pure Warlock. His powers were dark, however, not light and she wasn't sure how battling darkness with darkness would work. Mickie would probably be the ace in the hole in this battle, whatever it was or whoever it was. Her light magic had sliced through Nemesis's darkness and saved her, along with combining her strength with Mark.

Frowning, Brooklynn had been looking forward to celebrating her and Mark finally getting married with their close friends – their circle – their family. Julia's warning couldn't have come at a worse time and that made the situation even direr since her and Mark JUST got married. The timing was too perfect, too coincidental…17 years there was nothing and now suddenly, there was this huge threat Julia deemed the darkness. Feeling Mark's arms wrap around her waist to pull her close to him, spooning against her, Brooklynn eventually felt her eyelids droop, though she tried keeping them open; sleep won out as she plummeted into unknown darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Why was she always naked in these dreams with Undertaker?_

 _Brooklynn sighed, once again drawing the black silk sheet up to her chest, but this time, she wasn't scared out of her mind like the previous two times. She could feel him, sense him and touched her throat, remembering the first dream where he'd throttled her. The second one he had promised to never hurt her and that was all Brooklynn had to go on. Those venomous green eyes glowed in the darkness at her, the room itself lighting up in a dark purple hue, along with his imposing figure._

" _Hello, Undertaker." She greeted softly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice and felt the bed dip, her eyes not leaving him._

" _Lynn…"_

 _He was suspicious. Some people could actually control their dreams, or project themselves astrophysical. He had done it in his youth. He was now kind of old, being locked away for almost two decades. She had wanted this, he could see it as she stared at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _His eyes raked over her, taking note that tonight she was not begging to wake up like she had the last time. For the most part, she didn't seem overly afraid, she wanted him here. Well, that would have been a nice thought if not for the fact that, whenever Lynn wanted him around, it was to fight for her._

 _One of the main differences between Mark and Taker was what they called her. Taker always called her Lynn while Mark stuck with Brooklynn. "I should be asking you that since you're somehow invading my dreams lately." That made his brow quirk and Brooklynn frowned, seeing the suspicion and confusion in his acid eyes. "This isn't because of you? It has to be…you're the one who has powers unless…"_

 _Was Mark right? Was Undertaker dead? Was he reaching out to her the same way Julia did?_

" _Are you…dead? Bastet was murdered, so…that would make sense since she kept you dormant all these years…"_

 _His eyes narrowed at the thought. "I don't know, am I?" He mused, holding out his heavily tattooed arms and studied them thoughtfully before looking down at himself. In these dreams, he looked like he had during the years he had been active and Mark dormant. Inky black hair that hung down to his elbows, a goatee, pale, piercings… "Can I die that easily?" He was asking himself, frowning._

 _Maybe Undertaker didn't have the answers. He looked…sad, in a way and it did something to her heart. "I don't know..." Hesitantly, she reached out to touch his shoulder and those eyes snapped to her, making her hand instantly drop. He no longer had the long Satan beard, but there was a piercing in his right brow. "Do you know what happens to a Familiar when it dies? Is the entity it's keeping dormant released or…does it die with the Familiar?"_

 _Understanding dawned in his eyes and they turned venomous, his hands moving to her bare shoulders and shoved her back violently onto the bed. "You want to make sure I'm gone forever, that's what this is about." He snarled, anger and hurt lacing his tone, the purple beginning to change to something poisonous as the fog began swirling about the floor of the bedroom. He was over her in seconds, kissing her brutally, pouring all his anger, hatred and despair into it. "You WANT me gone, Lynn!" The one thing he and Mark did share: their love for her, and he KNEW she wanted him gone because then she never had to worry about Mark leaving her._

" _No! No, that's not why I'm asking you this!"_

 _Granted, life would be a lot easier if Taker simply disappeared and never returned. His volatile nature terrified her, and her lips hurt from his bruising kiss as tears stung her eyes, her breathing turning ragged from how fast and hard her heart thumped against her chest. Brooklynn had to regain control of this situation somehow, had to prove to him she didn't want him to die because he was part of Mark. What would happen to Mark if his counterpart died?_

 _She didn't want to find out, it was too much of a risk, so did that mean Mark was keeping Taker in check himself since Bastet was gone? Gripping the back of his neck, her fingers buried in his hair as Brooklynn crushed his mouth to hers again, knowing this was the only way to get him to calm down or at least not hurt her. Her mouth opened for him, giving Taker complete access and moaned as soon as their tongues touched, the kiss switching from brutal to passionate and heated._

" _Does this…feel like I want you to die?" She murmured against his mouth when the kiss finally broke, trembling from head to toe in fear from his outburst and desire._

" _It feels like you're whoring yourself out because you want something," He growled darkly, the acid muted as lust took over. "You don't want ME, Lynn, you want Mark." Bitterness laced his tone because they both knew it was true. "You're afraid for him." Groaning, he pushed himself upright, straddling her, and stared broodingly down at her naked form. "Be honest, Lynn, what do you want? Or what is it you want to know?" Taker demanded finally, deciding if this was how it was… they could bargain._

 _Information from him… his eyes narrowed in on her heaving chest, the corner of his mouth curving wickedly. Honesty was the best when it came to dealing with Taker. He could tell when someone wasn't being truthful with him, especially her._

" _Yes, I am. You and Mark are one in the same, so if something happens to him, if he dies, so do you. I'm afraid for him in general and that includes you, whether you like it or not." Brooklynn's hands were pressed against his chest and they hadn't moved, her eyes locked with his. "And how can I whore myself out to my husband? You ARE married to me, just like Mark is, again whether you like it or not." That got a derisive snort from him in response. "The darkness is coming…we're in trouble and Mark thinks something happened in your past when you had full control, that is coming back to haunt us now. Bastet was strictly targeted by some evil, sinister magic, and that same magic is threatening us…threatening Mark, you, me and Claira…" That made his eyes glow a dangerous green at the mention of their daughter. "You're coming to me in my dreams for a reason. You're managing to get through my subconscious like Julia did, but the difference is you're not dead and she is."_

" _Have you ever thought that maybe I AM dead, and this is my idea of HELL?" He demanded, not believing the audacity of her, trying to manipulate him with her words about them being married. Brooklynn didn't give two flying fucks about HIM. Only caring about him to the extent in which it would affect Mark. "And if I decide to tell you what I may know, what do I get out of it, Lynn? Besides caged. How many years have gone by? How long have I been gone?"_

" _You will LIVE, don't you understand that?! If Mark dies, so do you! And the only reason why you're caged is because of WHO YOU ARE. You're evil, manipulative, mean and you don't care who you hurt, as long as you get what YOU want!" Brooklynn snapped, tempted to claw his eyes out because of how stubborn he was. This was the side of Mark that enraged her. How she ever managed to fall in love with him being Taker was beyond her understanding! "What do you want from me, Taker? I'm trying to keep you safe, both of you, and you're fighting me about it. You don't make a lick of sense!"_

" _You just don't get it, Lynn." Taker shook his head, amused by her outburst. "I'm dead anyway. What do you think I'm doing when I'm locked away, hmm? I'm asleep. I have no idea how much time passes, nor am I aware of what is going on until I wake, and even then…" Comprehension dawned slowly on her face. "So, why should I CARE about whether your darling Mark lives or dies? This is the closest to being free and alive I've been in nearly two decades." To him, death would just be sleeping again and, when asleep, people had no consciousness. They didn't know if they were dead or alive. For all intents and purposes, sleeping was a mini-death. "Like I said, Lynn, I'm already dead… all you're doing is trying to save Mark and put me back into that grave."_

" _You selfish son of a bitch! Die then! I hope to hell you ARE really dead, just so we don't have to worry about you anymore! I'll never love you! NEVER! Mark is the one I love and there's nothing you can do about it! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND OUT OF MY DREAMS, YOU MONSTER!"_

 _Brooklynn slapped him as hard as she could across the face and gasped out when his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing. He promised to never harm her and, yet, here he was choking the life out of her! Her nails clawed at his arm, trying to stop him and soon her body went limp, eyes closed and body completely still._

 _He had actually choked her to death!_

* * *

Waking up violently, gasping for breath, had startled Mark out of his wits. Brooklynn coughed, shaking and crying, covering her face with her hands. She jumped upon feeling a hand on her shoulder and snapped her red-rimmed eyes up to meet soft emerald green. Instinctively, her hand rose to clutch her throat as the tears kept falling and Mark hesitantly pulled her into his arms, Brooklynn clinging to him for dear life. Never again, she NEVER wanted to see Undertaker again as long as she lived. Hoping, praying, he was truly gone with Bastet and Mark wasn't holding him back.

She wasn't sure if Mark was strong enough to hold back that kind of darkness.

He hadn't had any idea why she had been having nightmares, but now, after what she had said earlier about Julia and that warning, he got it now. Mark wished he could stop them, and he hesitated again. "Darlin', I know some ways of warding off nightmares." He offered softly, his hand moving to pry hers off her throat. "Do you want to tell me about it, Brooklynn?" He asked, not surprised when she began shaking her head. Whatever she had dreamt about, it had scared her; he could still feel those hot tears of hers beating down on him.

"W-Water…"

God, it still felt like his hands were wrapped around her throat and she could barely breathe! Brooklynn knew it was only a dream, but somehow, she had a feeling if Taker ever managed to free himself and take over Mark's body again, he would kill her. He didn't love her and he wouldn't help them – lesson learned. She took the glass of water he came back with and downed it, pulling back gasping for air. Mark took it from her and she immediately tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could, needing to feel his body against hers. It was so strange since Mark and Taker were the same, only with different appearances, so she should've been petrified of him.

There was a fairly fundamental difference between him and his counterpart: he walked the line between good and bad. Taker danced in the evil area with a smile on his face. Mark tended to be aware of consequences and repercussions while Taker didn't have any remorse or conscience. About the only thing he figured they'd agree on would be Brooklynn and Claira; he was going to get a headache thinking about it. He got Brooklynn her water, frowning as he watched her down it like she was dying from thirst and went to refill the glass.

"What did you dream about, darlin'?"

Did she tell him about being choked to death by Undertaker in the dream or keep it to herself? The last thing Brooklynn wanted to do was hurt him, even if it was words only. She took the glass of water he handed her, this time sipping it and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, her head resting against him.

"It was Him, again. I asked him about Bastet, about Familiars dying, if he was dead along with her. He kept spewing bullshit about being trapped, locked away and said he didn't care if you lived or died because he was already dead being locked up." She sniffled, her hands shaking to the point where she had to set the glass of water down before she dropped it. "I screamed at him that I didn't love him, that I'll never want him and there's nothing he can do it about it. I told him to die and I meant it. I hope he's gone and we never have to deal with him again or worry about him escaping." Something told her they couldn't get that lucky, however. "I pissed him off, basically, and he…he choked me to death, Mark…" Now Brooklynn was crying again, burying her face in her shaky hands. "H-He killed me…I-I couldn't breathe…and he killed me with his own h-hands…"

"No, I don't. Look, I'm going to the library tomorrow, all right? I'll be back before Claira gets out of school." Just in case Brooklynn spent another day at her laptop, oblivious to everything around her again. "I'll see if I can find some answers, darlin', I'm… curious," Morbidly so, actually. "About what happened to Him… Maybe He is dead. That would explain the dreams."

"Okay." Swinging her leg over his lap, Brooklynn straddled him and captured his mouth, cupping his face in her soft hands. "I love you, Mark." She murmured, showing him with actions she wasn't afraid of him, not in the slightest. "I need you to do something for me." At his arched brow, she pulled back and removed her nightgown before unclasping her bra, letting both materials fall to the floor, kissing him harder and more passionate. "Make him go away. Make me forget about him and that awful dream." Her mouth moved down his jaw to his neck, suckling on his skin, but not to the point of leaving a mark. "Fuck your wife…"

Apparently, being choked to death had gotten Brooklynn's engine revving. Taker filed that one away for a later date. Not that he would actually choke her to the point of death, but a little strangulation during sex usually heightened the sensations.

"I'll fuck you, Mrs. Calaway." Mark rumbled, gently but firmly grasping the back of her neck and pulling her head away from him, just so he could begin trailing kisses down her cheek, her jawline, to her own throat. "You won't remember anything but me…"

There was a difference between being choked to death and throttled during sex to heighten everything. Brooklynn had been strangled during sex before and loved every second of it because she trusted Mark completely. He would never intentionally hurt her and only wanted her to feel the maximum pleasure during their sessions. Her head lulled back, eyes drifting shut and let herself be swept away by her husband, climbing heights only they could reach together. Somehow, they managed to keep the volume down, though a pillow buried in her face helped that since Brooklynn screamed his name until her vocal cords hurt. Collapsing on the bed, she passed out from the exertion of their intense bout and the dream, her limp body being pulled and spooned by her husband.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I had the weirdest dream…"

"Yeah?" Mark slathered butter on Claira's Pop Tarts, just the way she liked them when he 'made breakfast', Brooklynn upstairs still asleep. He hadn't really gone back to sleep after their lovemaking, so he had shut the alarm off long before it could wake her.

"Yeah." Claira grinned as he set her junk food down before her. "Your hair was really, really black and you were standing in front of a bonfire, talking to me about…" She frowned, then shrugged. "I guess I don't remember."

He was definitely going to the library.

"Don't tell Mom about it." Claira requested, after scarfing the two Pop Tarts and sighed at her father raising his brow at her. "Look Dad, Mom is…she's stressed out about this whole dream thing she's got going on. The last thing she needs to worry about is me having crazy dreams. I don't know what's going on, but…let's just keep this between us for now, okay? Please?" She was afraid if her mother found out, she would go into a full-blown panic, mothering mode and that wasn't fun to deal with.

"Not a word." He mimed zipping his lips, in agreement with Claira on this. Brooklynn already had enough on her plate; he wouldn't doubt it if she didn't start looking up ways to block her dreams or something, not that he blamed her. "Seth picking you up today?"

"Yeah, he should be on his way." She watched as he filled his thermos with coffee. "You going to work today?"

"Yeah." How many lies was he running at once?

Not believing her father, Claira dropped the subject for the time being and heard the horn beep outside, kissing her Dad's cheek. "See you later, Pops!" She flew out the door and jumped into Seth's truck, kissing him before they took off down the road toward school.

As soon as Claira was gone, he jotted down a note reminding Brooklynn that he was going out today and a reminder to stop to eat and use the bathroom. His daughter was dreaming about Taker. While it wasn't all right that Brooklynn was, the fact that Claira was riled him. She was innocent.

Claira hoped her mother would be alright, especially after the zombified state she'd been in the previous day with her laptop and research. What was the darkness coming, exactly? It sounded bad and she didn't want to think about it, a thoughtful frown crossing her face.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Seth asked, having picked up on Claira's somewhat out of it state and frowned.

She couldn't tell him. He would think she was insane and probably try to have her committed. "Just nervous about finals." Claira hated lying to her boyfriend, but it was the only way to protect her family secret. A secret she detested and wished she'd never inherited by her supernatural parents. "Are you excited about Spring Break? You get to spend it all with me, did your Mom say it was okay?" Hell, she hadn't even thought about the fact he'd have to ask his mother's permission to go.

Seth wasn't entirely sure if he believed her, but the change of topic was enough to distract him. "Well, she had to clear the practices with the coach, but your Aunt Trish is apparently really, really persuasive. I think my Mom is convinced that, with so many adults around, I'm going to be nervous… or shy." He wasn't, not entirely…Seth smiled at Claira's knowing look. "Think we'll be under constant supervision, gorgeous?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, especially with my Dad and Uncles there. They're…overprotective of me." That was an understatement. Steve with his mindreading ability, Glenn with his headaches if any danger was around, John with his writing ability and she wasn't sure if Melina's husband, David, was supernatural. "We'll find time to be together, but I don't think we'll be able to do another 69 unless we're REALLY sneaky." Maybe having her powers unlocked could help with that, just this once.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Brooklynn called out, standing up from the couch and padded over to answer the front door, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a burnt orange tank top. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head at the sight of the individual standing in front of her. "Oh my god…Randy?!"

Not hesitating for a second, she tossed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, tears filling her eyes. Randy struggled to hold still, feeling her bare arms around his neck. Every inch from the neck on down was covered, even in the Texas heat, including his hands. Neck up… bare and he grit his teeth as wave after wave hit him.

"What's going on?" He demanded harshly, gently but firmly untangling her from him, trying not to let everything he had just picked up from her pull him under as his mind frantically tried catching up with it.

Brooklynn immediately stumbled back, her eyes wide while Randy tried to make sense of everything that had washed over him. "I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing here? And…your hands are covered, so how are your powers working on me?" As far as she remembered, the only way Randy's magic/touch ability worked was by his hands. She had hugged him around the neck, so Brooklynn was extremely confused.

Smiling awkwardly, Randy followed her inside when she opened the door for him. The last several years had been difficult and he was leaner, more muscular, his features a bit sharper, perhaps a bit colder as well. "About a decade ago, I started picking up shit from skin to skin beside my hands… I can't control it, I've tried…" He shrugged, used to it. "So… I just stay covered as much as I can and try not to use it unless I have too. Now, what was all that I just saw, Brook?"

"No, you're not gonna bypass my question with a question of your own." Brooklynn chastised, trying to wrap her mind around the fact Randy Orton showed up at her doorstep unexpected and shocked the hell out of her. No wonder he looked colder and leaner, he probably took care of himself as much as was needed, but he didn't look at happy at all. "You and I both know you hate Texas." It was the heat, considering he had to stay completely covered up. "So, what are you doing here? I'll tell you what's going on, but you're gonna tell me what brings you here first. Do you want something to drink?"

"You haven't changed at all, Brooklynn, and no." Randy had zero patience for people these days and it pretty much stemmed from the fact that he lived alone, isolated, for good reasons. He preferred not going insane from the onslaught of accidental contact. "I was here for you, and something strange I picked up from someone I bumped into on the street in St. Louis, which leads me back to: what the fuck? Taker is in your dreams and Julia?"

"What do you mean something strange?" Randy had her undivided attention and Brooklynn scratched her forehead when he refused to go further. "I had a dream a few nights ago. Julia came to me through my dream and…she told me the darkness is coming. It was a warning. She couldn't elaborate. She said I needed to trust my instincts, trust myself and protect my family with the help of the circle. Mark thinks he's the one being targeted because of his past with…Undertaker." It was hard to say that name, especially after the nightmare she had the previous night and touched her neck as if remembering being strangled to death. "As far as HE goes, I've been having nightmares about him and I don't know why. Mark thinks it has something to do with the fact Bastet is dead. She was murdered by a sinister, dark magic source and Mark can't locate it. He thinks they left town. Now, what did you find in St. Louis that brought you to me?"

"I was walking down the street, had to buy groceries, and it was really, really hot." It was weird because, this time of year, St. Louis was not hot, it was cold in the Midwest as April pretended to be Spring. "I don't even know which person it was, it was crowded, but I was wearing a t-shirt and someone brushed against me, my arm…" His ice blue eyes were staring over her head, lost in thought, before dropping down to meet her stare. "I saw Taker, at a bonfire laughing, and felt… scared, but it wasn't me being scared, it was you. I can't make sense of it because I usually only get experiences that the people have felt, this was like it was being forced on me."

A bonfire with Taker standing in front of it, laughing and Randy felt her, not himself, in that scenario. "What the fuck is going on?" Brooklynn asked, more to herself than him and stood up from the couch, tearing a hand through her hair. "It's been 17 years…17 years of nothing besides the occasional spirit needing to be crossed over! Why now? Why after all this time is this happening? First Bastet dies, then Julia contacts me in my subconscious along with that piece of shit, and now you're here. And how can you bump into a random stranger and see shit about Taker and me? There's no way it was Taker because Mark has been here with me the entire time and they are one in the same."

"Exactly." Randy already knew about the Taker / Mark thing, enough to know that Taker wasn't wandering loose because Brooklynn would have raised alarms that Mark's body had been hijacked by his counterpart. "And I saw your dreams, with Julia and Taker, so… what's trying to get us back together?"

Obviously, if something in St. Louis had directed him here, then he imagined the others were going to wind up herded. Brooklynn looked down at the ring on her finger, the amethyst stone glittering back at her and felt her chest tighten, wondering if getting married was part of this darkness coming for them. Mark had asked her abruptly, out of the blue, and she couldn't escape the nagging feeling in her gut all of this was connected somehow, someway.

"Did anyone contact you about the party that's going down in D.C. for us? Mark and I…we went to Mexico and finally got married." She sounded saddened by it, tears stinging her eyes. "It was spontaneous and out of the blue. After 17 years, he finally asked me to marry him and I said yes. And the girls are throwing us a wedding reception – Trish, Mickie, Melina and Beth – and we're leaving for D.C. on Friday to stay with Melina and David for a couple days and then going to Tennessee to stay with Glenn and his wife for the remainder of it. What if all of this is a plan? What if…what if Mark was FORCED to ask me to marry him by magic or something? Oh god…"

The idea of someone forcing Mark to do anything, that was amusing and Randy found himself genuinely smiling down at Brooklynn, the ice melting just a little bit. Once upon a time, he had thought he loved her, but he had been a lot younger back then, and now… now not so much. A cherished friend, that was all she was, and even then that was a tentative claim.

"Nobody called me." Not surprising; over the years, Randy had just cut off the contact from everyone, even the circle, such as it was. "And Mark doesn't do a damn thing unless he wants too. You of all people should know that. If something magical was getting to him, he'd know, bank on that."

"It's too coincidental, Randy. Even YOU have to admit that! For fuck's sake, he never ONCE brought up marriage in the 17 years we've been together. Not ONCE and suddenly, out of the blue, he wants to marry me? Something isn't right about this. I feel it in my gut." _Trust your instincts, trust yourself_ …Julia's words rang through her mind again, knowing she had to listen to her sister. "All of this is connected somehow and someone or something has gone to A LOT of trouble to get the circle back together." Randy was a dear friend of hers and she thought of him as a brother, as family. "Don't get me wrong, I love Mark and you know that and all I've ever wanted was to be his completely, but…why would he suddenly want to marry me after 17 years? If someone could breeze past him and kill Bastet with DARK magic, which is what he specializes in, don't think for a second that same asshole can't cast a spell of some kind and force him to ask me to marry him. It's not far-fetched, at all."

"Well, I'll take that drink now, whiskey if you have it."

Randy would have to circle back to his previous statement and really hoped he was wrong. He wasn't. He knew he wasn't; he had touched Mark/Taker before and he knew just what kind of juice the big man had at his disposal, whether he used it or not. Following Brooklynn into the kitchen, Randy watched as she got down a pint of Jack Daniels and two small shot glasses, accepting it when she passed one over. He downed it, gritting his teeth and took a deep breath.

"If you think he was magically forced into it, or anything along those lines, then he already knows, Brook."

"What if he doesn't? Magic, especially dark, sinister magic, is capable of virtually anything. Look what it did to you, putting you in that coma state and Taker is the one who put you in that predicament." Brooklynn downed her shot, pouring another one and refilled his own glass. "Bastet is gone and she was the one who was keeping Taker in check, dormant, but now she's dead and I can only hope Taker died along with her, that part of him." Second shot down. "He's invading my dreams, causing nightmares and killing me in almost all of them…or hurting me in some way. I'm terrified right now, but I don't know what to do about it and there's really nothing I CAN do since I'm not supernatural like him or any of you. All I do is see spirits and cross them over into the light if they want to go."

Randy was silent, listening to her intently and frowned. "Brooklynn… I've felt him before… I know how much juice he has. Mark and Taker, whichever he is… the only difference between them is how they choose to USE it. Look… I'm telling you, if there is anything wrong, if there is anything having an influence on him, he already knows." The question for Randy was what was Mark doing to stop it? "And if you have doubts, ask him to let me… let me touch him."

"You've officially lost your mind if you think that man will let you touch him and read his most intimate thoughts. He's at his library right now researching the Familiar crap and possibly what's happening with my dreams." Brooklynn had no idea what Randy saw was a replica of Claira's dream, with Taker and the bonfire. That was something she would be mentioning to Mark and hopefully, Randy stuck around to tell him about it more in depth. "If he knows he's being fucked with, then he hasn't told me anything. I've asked him several times if he feels alright because…there are moments where it looks like he's zoning out. I don't know how else to describe it, but…one minute we're talking and the next he's not paying attention, he's in another world. I just hope…I hope him asking me to marry him was strictly from his heart and what he wanted instead of someone forcing him into it…" That would shatter her.

"If he has nothing to hide, then he shouldn't have a problem with it, Brooklynn," Randy said reasonably, folding his arms along the kitchen counter as he considered her. "Or are you afraid? Maybe he's lying, and you know it, and you don't want it confirmed. Or, on the other hand, maybe he's not, and then you're in a pickle because he'll know you doubted him." Fortunately for him, Randy didn't have those problems, but he could see how it would be a pain for her.

"All of the above," Brooklynn admitted, downing another shot and poured him a third, putting the cap back on the bottle. "I'm terrified right now – not of him, but of what we'll find out. I'm scared of finding out he has been lying to me and that he only asked me to marry him because of a spell or someone forcing him to do it." She hadn't told Mark any of this, what she felt, because she didn't want to fight and argue so soon after getting married. "I love him…and I hate myself for doubting him, but…there's too many coincidences for this NOT to be connected to what's going on."

Randy would lay his hand on Mark, with or without Brooklynn's permission, this would clear her of being guilty if he was wrong. If he was right… well… he'd deal with Mark's anger. If Mark did know and was hiding it, then it had to be bad, especially for the big man to hide it from her. They had been the star-crossed lovers of the group, both caring for each other, but neither able to settle with the other. It had been odd and then perfect when they finally did jump that gun.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

For the next several hours, Brooklynn and Randy caught up, mostly talking about Claira. She was his godfather and he'd been there the day she was born, but had disappeared shortly afterward to do his own thing. Randy was her best friend aside from Mark. She trusted him more than the others simply because of how close they were. They were all her family, but Randy held a special place in her heart, just not the same way Mark did. Claira called asking if she could go to Seth's baseball game and Brooklynn told her it was fine, not to be too late though since it was a school night. When 7 PM rolled around, Mark finally walked through the door to Brooklynn and Randy eating pizza on the couch.

Somehow, Mark wasn't surprised to see Randy there, though he was also instantly on guard. Randy hadn't been around in years and, if he and Brooklynn had been keeping touch in other ways, he hadn't known or cared to know. His relationship with Orton was… usually strained. He looked back and forth between the pair before walking over and slowly, deliberately bent down to grab a slice of pizza, right within Randy's reach. His backside then dropped down into his recliner, cocking an eyebrow at them.

"What'd I miss?"

Randy didn't even try. It'd be way too obvious.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Randy was lead here. Or rather, guided here by someone all the way in St. Louis." When Mark cocked a brow, Brooklynn glanced at Randy and took a deep breath. "He bumped into a random stranger and saw a vision of…Undertaker, in front of a bonfire, laughing and I was there. He was laughing at me…and it wasn't a joking matter, I'm guessing." When Mark went PALE white, Brooklynn was up in a flash and over to him, worry and concern on her face. "What's wrong? What is it? Do you know something about this, Mark?"

"Out of my damn face, Brooklynn." She had practically APPEARED in front of him from her place on the couch and that slice of pizza was now all over his chest. "Jesus…" Groaning, Mark gently pushed her away and began picking toppings off his chest. "Claira… had a dream…" He said finally, figuring Claira would forgive him because this wasn't exactly something to be lying about. "She was standing in front of a fire with, well, she thought it was me, but with long black hair. She couldn't remember what we were talking about though."

Randy was so tempted to touch him right now, his ungloved fingers convulsing.

"WHAT?!" Brooklynn shrieked, stumbling away from him and immediately pulled her phone out, dialing Claira's number. "Pick up now!" She was pacing a hole in the floor, not caring about anything else except her baby girl being home with her. "FUCK! She's not answering! Fuck…w-what is happening?!"

First, Brooklynn was targeted by that maniac and now…NOW he was reaching out to Claira?! What else had Mark kept hidden from her? She narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to believe he would never lie to her, but…it was obvious he was hesitant to tell her about Claira's dream.

"I don't give a fuck if that asshole targets me in my dreams, but when he goes after our daughter – NO, it's not happening! You said you can suppress dreams, block them, right? You need to put a block on Claira so that asshole can't get to her." Her mind was going a million miles a minute as she tried calling Claira again, not feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Darlin', you need to stop panicking. She's at that game, she won't be able to hear her cell." Providing she even had the contraption turned up, which was doubtful knowing her. He had been at the library for a reason. Mark had told her last night he would block the dreams and, in his defense, he hadn't told her about Claira's dream because he hadn't seen his wife until now. "Brooklynn, stop, calm down." She was going to panic herself into an attack or something, which wouldn't do anyone any good.

This was all connected – all of it, including their marriage. Brooklynn was positive more than ever now, especially with Randy's sudden appearance. Mark was right, however, she had to calm down and took several deep breaths, wiping her tears away. She couldn't look at her ring or else she would break completely down, her heart aching at the possibility of their marriage not being 100% from the heart.

"Sorry," Brooklynn muttered, slumping back down on the couch and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Did you find out anything useful at the library?" She asked quietly, trying not to worry about Claira and took the tissue Randy handed to her, blowing her nose.

"What library?" Randy asked curiously, having a feeling it wasn't the local building that the general public used. He listened as Mark gave a short explanation and nodded. Made sense. A magical library. Mickie had always kept hers in her house, but… the woman was a 'good' Witch. He'd bet Mark had some books that'd screw up the people in here.

"I can stop the dreams, stop people from getting in, but Brooklynn, it'd mean ALL dreams and ALL people, even Julia." Mark figured she should know what she might miss out on. "Claira, I'm going to do it. It doesn't have to be permanent, it's a spell I can lift."

"I already told you I'm not suppressing my dreams because of that reason. Do it for Claira, not me. I'll manage." Brooklynn reminded him, looking at her phone to see if Claira had at least texted her. Nothing. "What about a Familiar dying? Did you find anything out about that?" She stood up, heading into the kitchen, which was just off the living room and grabbed the wine, really needing a drink.

Tequila was out of the question, she'd already had three shots with Randy, which was her limit.

"A bunch of stuff, but nothing that really pertains to me. Special case, darlin'." He reminded her, having known that was a one in a thousand shot. Split personalities were rare enough, the true cases, among the general population. Another Witch or Warlock having the problem AND being able to mitigate it with a Familiar, yeah… he hadn't had much hope there. "I'll go back tomorrow, eyeball things more, set aside some old journals…" They were not his – Undertakers. The man wrote everything down for some reason. Mark glanced at Randy, having a feeling the man would be using their guest room tonight. "You never saw the person you touched?"

"No."

When Claira called a half hour later, Brooklynn nearly cried with relief at the sound of her voice.

"Hi Mom, is everything okay?!" Claira asked, the crowd quiet since it was a baseball game, though everyone cheered when Seth's team got a home run. "WOOO!"

"Everything is fine, sweetheart." There was no sense in alarming Claira since Mark planned on suppressing her dreams. Hopefully, the spell worked and they wouldn't have to worry about Taker bothering Claira. "How's the game so far?" She walked into the kitchen since Mark had turned the television on, a football game, naturally.

"Good! Seth's team just scored! I really have to go Mom, but I'll be home soon! Love you!"

"I love you too, Claira." Brooklynn heard the call end and closed her phone, looking out the window into the night. The ring caught her eye and she immediately turned it to where she couldn't see the stone. "Please be safe." She whispered, resting her forehead against the glass and let out a shaky breath as she stepped out onto the back patio, closing the door behind her. The stars glittered in the sky above her as she leaned on the ledge shutting her eyes. "Trust your instincts, trust yourself – Julia, what is this darkness that's coming for us? Or is it already here? Is it too late to save my family? Was my marriage forced? Is that monster the darkness you warned me about?" Maybe Taker was the darkness and, if that was the case, how much longer did she have with Mark until he was gone again? "Damn it…"

"Do you want me to touch him?" Randy asked quietly from behind her, smiling when Brooklynn nearly jumped out of her skin and held up his hands in a supplicating gesture. "Brooklynn…" His eyes dropped to her ring, watching as her hand moved to automatically cover it and wondered what that was about. "This really is messing you up." He didn't like seeing her this way, so indecisive, and he hoped she wasn't gambling with her family because she was afraid of hurting Mark's feelings.

"I-I can't lose him again, Randy. I nearly did last time because of a decision I made. I didn't consult any of you about it, I just…did it. I was stupid and irrational when I asked him to bring that monster back. I don't, I can't, I WON'T make that mistake again."

Brooklynn wiped her tears away in frustration, hating the feeling of not being able to trust Mark right now. She always trusted him, but ever since the spontaneous wedding…things hadn't been the same. Something was different, and it wasn't because of jewelry, a piece of paper and a name change either. Randy had been guided here for a reason and it tied with a dream Claira had. Everything was connected, but who the hell was doing this to them? Was Undertaker the catalyst behind it all?

"Come to D.C. with us. We'll all be together again, and Mark won't be able to…lash out as much when you touch him. I want to ask everyone's opinion first, to see if maybe I'm overreacting and overthinking this. Or maybe I just don't want to believe I can have a happily ever after…"

"You never were good with quiet and peaceful times." Randy teased thoughtfully, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Regardless, Mark does love you." Taker did too, in his own way, as creepy as THAT was. "Wait. Don't wait. Either way, you know it's coming or it's here, and so far, there hasn't been any actual danger to any of you, has there?"

"Bastet died, Randy. She was murdered and we have no idea why or who or what did it. I know, to you, she was just a cat, but…she was family to us and one of my best friends. She saved Mark all those years ago and the house hasn't been the same without her." Brooklynn wished she could believe Taker loved her, but he'd never shown it, not in any of the times they had together. "Not to mention, I'm having dreams of that asshole killing me and now he's targeting Claira somehow in her subconscious. So yes, I do think we're in actual danger and the sooner we figure this out and put a stop to it, the better off we'll all be."

"I know this is playing Devil's Advocate, but if he's somehow free because of Bastet, and in Claira's dreams… maybe it's because he wants to know her? She is his daughter as much as Mark's, isn't she?" Mark hadn't said Claira had been freaked out by the dream so much as she just couldn't remember what they had been talking about. "And if he's free, why hasn't he shown himself outside of the astral… maybe he's stuck there…" That would be Mickie's territory, not his.

As much as she hated admitting it, Brooklynn couldn't deny Randy had a point. Claira was Undertaker's daughter as much as Mark's because they were one in the same. Although, Taker didn't see it that way and saw them as two completely separate entities.

"I hope he is stuck. I hope he stays wherever the hell he is because he's not taking over Mark's body again. I won't let it happen. That has to be the darkness Julia was talking about…the darkness is coming. What if that's what Undertaker is trying to do? What if he's trying to make an escape and using both me and Claira to do it? Bastet is gone and can't hold him dormant anymore…" It made sense and sounded insane all at the same time.

The idea of the Undertaker on the loose made the hairs on the back of Randy's neck stand up. That wasn't a pleasant thought, though he wasn't sure how Claira came into play, even with her magic, he could tell she was untrained and nowhere near as powerful as her old man. Not that that wasn't a good thing, magic could be dangerous.

This was so damn adorable. Orton wanted to touch him, he and Mark had both been able to read that one. Apparently, the idiot hadn't learned his lesson from the last time, not that that would be happening again. Oh no.

* * *

"So…wait, you want to cast a spell on me that suppresses my dreams? All because I dreamt of Dad…looking different?" Claira was very confused, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Mom, what is going on?"

"We don't know yet, sweetheart, but what we DO know is Randy was lead here because of your dream. Daddy is just gonna cast a small spell on you that'll keep all the bad stuff out, okay? But he needs your consent to do it." That was one of the downfalls to this spell, the person it was cast on had to accept or it wouldn't work. "It's for your safety."

Claira frowned, seeing her father nod in encouragement while her mother looked at her pleadingly, both wanting her to be safe, both awake and sleeping. "Fine – fine, let's get it over with." She grumbled, scrubbing a hand down her face. "Uncle Randy left already?"

"Yeah, he's staying in a hotel in the city." Randy wasn't comfortable being in this house with the possibility of Undertaker trying to break free. Brooklynn didn't blame him. "He'll be back tomorrow and he's going to D.C. with us." Separately, of course.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering if I could ask you two a favor." When they both arched brows at her, Claira became a little nervous. "Since Aunt Trish and Uncle Steve are taking Seth with them to D.C., I was wondering if I could ride with them instead of you guys. That way I can keep Seth company and you already know Trish and Steve will keep an eye on us."

Considering he had already broken her trust not to panic Mom, and Mom had indeed panicked, Mark was inclined to give his permission. Steve was a mind reader, it wasn't like he wouldn't be eavesdropping into the teenager's horny heads constantly. He would. That was both amusing and weird; Mark decided he and Steve would be having a little chat prior to this about boundaries. Claira was handling this extremely well, all things considered.

"All right, Brooklynn, out." He didn't like distractions when he cast a circle.

Nodding, Brooklynn hugged Claira and kissed her forehead before exiting the room, wrapping her arms around herself. Mark had also put a protection spell over the house to keep outsiders from invading like they had with Bastet, whoever it was. Hell, maybe Taker was the one who killed Bastet. That was a very unsettling thought and made Brooklynn nauseous. She went into the bedroom, took one look at the bed and immediately walked back out, deciding she wasn't tired yet. It'd been a long day, but her brain refused to shut off or down enough to sleep. Sitting on the couch, she turned the television on and began flipping through channels, trying to push everything else out of her mind for the time being.

He cast a circle, called on the elements and wasn't surprised when they all answered. It was… kind of nice, seeing Claira paying so much attention to what he was doing. She had never really expressed an interest in her magic and, when it flared up, it was usually during periods of heightened emotion. Her eyes kept returning to the small, literally made of fire lizard that sat in the East corner. Picking up the chalk, Mark drew symbols around her intently and then settled himself opposite of her within the circle.

"You ready, lil darlin'?"

"You'll be able to lift it, right?" When he nodded, so did she. "Let's do it then."

Brooklynn jumped when a flash of lightning lit up outside, followed by a downpour as the rain hammered against the house. She frowned, wondering if this storm had anything to do with the circle Mark performed on Claira. It was a side effect of his dark magic, being able to manipulate the weather. She thought back to the old mansion she'd blown sky high in Arizona and now Mark had stood outside, bare from the waist up, chanting in tongues and putting protection spells over the house. Everything had a dark green tint to it – he had been livid because Kyle had attacked her in a dream. Mark had always been protective of her and now they had their daughter to worry about as well. He still with her, but she wished it felt like they were actually married instead of a complete sham. More tired than she realized, Brooklynn wound up falling asleep on the couch while watching television.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _It was interesting, they were protecting Claira from dreams that he didn't exactly have control over. It wasn't like he was inserting himself into their heads, well… He had Brooklynn's once or twice, and then she had purposefully called for him. Right now, she wasn't, but he was still there. She was dreaming of that mansion, watching him. He was bare from the waist up, rain soaking him, as fog tinged with poisonous green covering the ground around his bare feet. Lightning flashed, his eyes met hers and he was across the ground to her, pulling her against him tightly, his lips descending down to capture hers in a passionate, greedy kiss._

 _She should've shoved him away, slapped him, found some way to get away from him, but Brooklynn found herself WANTING him. His kiss lit her on fire, sending volts of electricity through every part of her body as she returned the kiss with equal greed and passion. Soaked from head to toe, Brooklynn had on a white nightgown that was already completely see-through, matching panties and no bra. Taker lifted her to where her legs wrapped around his waist, the rain pouring harder on them as the kiss intensified. Her long black hair pooled down her back in wet waves, some clinging to the sides of her face and the same went for Taker._

 _The taste of him was exquisite, reminding her so much of Mark, but it had a dark tinge to it. Her arms tightened around his neck, pressing herself closer to him if that was possible, and her nipples were already erect, poking through the material of the nightgown to stab his bare chest. Lightning flashed across the sky again, thunder rumbling around them and all Brooklynn could think about was the man currently kissing and holding her, feeling his strength radiating around her._

 _Her panties were gone and a remaining column from the mansion's now desolated porch still stood. He planted her back against it, never breaking that kiss as one hand moved down. Time had no meaning here and it wasn't rain causing the slickness he felt between her spread thighs, two large fingers sliding easily into her hot core. Taker felt her tensing and not from fear or pain, her teeth catching his bottom lip and he growled._

 _A soft whimper and moan fell from her lips, her hips rocking against his fingers as Brooklynn became lost in the moment. She couldn't speak, too consumed in the ecstasy Taker caused her to feel and pressed her forehead against his. Sliding her fingers through his hair, she nuzzled his long beard and traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, shivering as another growl resonated around them. He pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean and then brutally kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Her hands trembled, reaching down between them to unbuckle his belt and unsnap his skintight black jeans, needing him inside of her now._

 _What made this all the better was the fact that Brooklynn knew he wasn't Mark, she knew who was about to fuck her, dream or not. It had been literal years and he knew while, physically, he and Mark were the same, there were definite differences in their respective approaches to sex. Grabbing her wrists, he transferred them to one large hand, pinning them against the column above her head, while his free hand positioned himself at her entrance, feeling her quivering around him as he teased her with just the tip for a few moments before sliding home._

 _Lulling her head back, Brooklynn looked up at the sky, the lightning illuminating her molten golden eyes and squeezed her hands, wanting to touch him. Mark never held her wrists captive, not unless they were doing foreplay and he wanted to tease her mercilessly. Taker was extremely dominant and only cared about his release; there was always a hardness when it came to sex with him, a coldness. Right now, Brooklynn was burning and rolled her hips against him, locking her ankles around his waist as he drove his cock in and out of her. She didn't care if she got splinters in her backside from being glided up and down the column. No words had to be said between them, just the sounds of their euphoria as moans spilled out of her mouth freely, which quickly turned to cries._

 _Brooklynn was so wrong about him, she always had been. She thought he cared about nothing and no one except for himself and his wants, his desires. To a point that was true, but Taker had always cared for her and sexually wasn't any different. She wasn't some broad to vent out aggression on and then just walk away, whether she had gotten her rocks off or not. No… it was much more fun and satisfactory if Brooklynn fell apart against him, on him, all over him. And she would, he'd see to it._

 _Taker had never shown her any other way, any other side of him, so she was going on what she HAD seen. There was no love…never once had she seen an ounce of love from Taker, so how could she believe, for a second, he did love her and didn't just want to possess her? Using people to his advantage, destroying lives and dancing in the darkness, where he was most comfortable. Unlike Mark, Taker embraced his dark powers and had honed them for years, so he was more powerful than Mark. It was one of the main reasons Brooklynn had asked Mark to bring Taker back during the fight against Nemesis._

 _To this day, she regretted it because, in the end, Mark had been the one, with Mickie's help, to defeat Nemesis, not Taker. None of that mattered, not in the dream world, as Brooklynn put her full focus into this bout with Taker, wishing he would let her touch him. It made the impending climax that much more intense, she'd give him that and gasped as his mouth sealed to her neck, moving to the spot where shoulder and neck met before sinking his teeth into her supple skin. Her cries echoed with the loud thunder reverberating around them as his thrusts picked up, meeting the same rhythm as the pouring rain._

 _Another flash of lightning and they were inside the mansion, in an old four-poster bed. Brooklynn was astride him, his hands gripping her as she rode him and, around them, the walls were on fire, though it wasn't spreading. "Harder, Lynn," He urged, his hips rising up to meet each downward thrust from her, letting go of her hands to skim his palms up her ribs to her breasts. "Let yourself go…"_

 _The heat of the flames licked at her skin, scouring her from the inside out. Her breathing was ragged, her heart thundering against her chest as she began bouncing on and off his cock, her hands, her nails, digging into his skin to the point of leaving crescent shapes in their wake. "Oh god, oh Taker…" She gasped out in a breathless moan, her breasts bouncing along with the rest of her body and felt his fingers tweak her nipples, rolling them between his forefinger and thumb. It was as if she had no control of her body or what she was doing, though she fought back her climax, not wanting this to end yet._

" _Yes," He hissed, suddenly sitting upright, arms going around her as his mouthed descended on hers. "So deliciously tight, Lynn…"_

 _All these years and she still fit him as perfectly as she had that night in the shower and all he wanted to do was fuck her until she seen stars and her pussy begged for a reprieve. His hands moved down to her ass, squeezing her cheeks before guiding her up and down on him, his long legs stretched out on the bed. She was kissing him again, he could feel her gasps against his lips, his own blood beginning to burn as hot as the walls._

 _Their slick bodies against each other was a whole new sensation, the fire only making sweat mix with the rain that had drenched them. "Burning…I'm burning…fuck, I'm so close…" Her voice hitched against his lips at his powerful thrusts, feeling the build and the hot coil within her stomach threatening to spring free._

 _It wouldn't be long now, and she knew Taker wouldn't uncoil until he felt her fall apart against him. The flames were getting closer, but nothing was disintegrating, which was weird to witness. Her eyes never left his, her hands caressing his muscular chest and shoulders, gripping them to the point where she might hurt him. That was a laughable thought – Taker was indestructible, and nothing could hurt or faze the man._

 _It was tempting to wrap a hand around her throat because the lack of oxygen during sex only made the sensations that much more intense. Given Brooklynn's prior dreams about him, that didn't seem like a good idea. There would be other opportunities. Fluidly, Taker moved them so she was on all fours before him, her luscious backside in his line of vision. Bending, Taker nipped each cheek before running his tongue along the bite marks, soothing them before moving against her, sliding back into her welcoming body with a growl of pure lust. He used a hand to push her upper body down, letting her feel every inch of him as he powered in and out of her, planning on riding her to the point where pleasure and pain became blurred lines._

 _It did not take long for her to shatter, even though she tried fighting it off. There was no use, his cock driving in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly, had made her cross the point of no return. His hand gripped the back of her neck, keeping her exactly where he wanted and Brooklynn had turned her head to the side to keep from suffocating into the mattress, screaming out his name. The fire around them erupted at her climax, exploding in an intense inferno and Taker didn't stop, forcing her body into another release. Submitting to this monster was something Brooklynn never thought she'd do, but here she was, letting him screw her into the mattress._

 _It was a dream, a deliciously wicked, lustful dream and she was desperate to feel him explode inside of her. "TAKER!" She screamed out, feeling her second climax hit and wave over her like a tsunami wave, her entire body convulsing and trembling._

 _Brooklynn screaming out HIS name while climaxing a second time, it set something very bestial inside of him loose. Losing control completely, he went harder than he thought possible, determined to get at least one more orgasm out of her. "Cum again, Lynn!" He ordered, grabbing the back of her throat and pulled her back up against his chest, leaning back enough to where his hand could snake down to her bundle of nerves._

 _Brooklynn was already spasming and quivering around him and he knew it wouldn't take much for her to reach that peak again, and THEN, then he would climax. His hand wrapped around her throat, which both terrified and enticed her at the same time, her hand reaching back to bury in his hair. The combination of him pounding relentlessly in and out of her, along with his fingers on her clit…it was too much for Brooklynn to handle. Already sensitive from her past TWO climaxes, it was only minutes before she came a third time, shrieking out his name again._

 _It wasn't Mark she was with, so that's why she hadn't screamed his name out. It was Undertaker – there was a huge difference between the two and Brooklynn wouldn't kid herself or deny who she was with. Her third climax triggered his and, somehow, a fourth happened as he exploded dangerously inside of her, the fire erupting to lick at the ceiling and edges of the bed. Once again, it didn't burn, though, but the heat alone made them both sweat and swelter._

" _Mine," He growled possessively at the end of his climax, sinking his teeth into the back of her neck. "All mine, Lynn." Because as much as she loved Mark, the imbecile would never take her to these heights in this way. It wasn't in the man, not anymore. She had domesticated him a bit too much. "And this…" Taker had slid out of her, letting his hand cup her soaked nethers, not minding the puddling of both their releases in his palm. "Is mine too."_

 _Possession._

 _That's all she was to him was his possession and Brooklynn needed more than that. She hissed out at the bite on her neck and his hand cupping her very sore pussy, her thighs drenched in both their juices. "N-No…" She whimpered out, shaking her head and tried to make sense of why she'd just went to bed with a monster. Turning to look up at him, those acid pools devoured her and Brooklynn swallowed hard, his mouth crashing down on hers again. "No!" She cried against his lips, pressing her hands against his sweaty chest. "Y-You don't love me…and I won't be your possession…"_

" _You already know you're only lying to yourself, I do love you, I always have. You were just never able to accept it." Because of Mark, pure and wholesome Mark, disgusting. How Brooklynn viewed love and how it should be, didn't mean that was the only definition that fit. Deep down, she knew that too. "You're not my possession…" He whispered, his lips caressing her jawline as his arms moved to hold her against him, cradling her to him. "You're my wife."_

 _Brooklynn pulled back to stare up into his acidic eyes, seeing the truth of his words and wanted to believe him. His words, calling her his wife, made her heart skip a beat and she looked down at the ring on her left ring finger, closing her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the reason we got married, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than an actual question. That meant he was inside of Mark and was reaching out to her through her subconscious, her dreams, where he knew Mark couldn't stop him. Granted, a spell to suppress the dreams could be done, but Brooklynn had to keep this line of communication open for Julia. "So…that means Mark never actually wanted to marry me – it was you that did and you influenced him to ask me, to make it happen…" Why was that a painful revelation? "Fuck…"_

 _Taker snorted at that, moving so he was sitting there on the bed, the flames disappearing and it was their bedroom in Texas. He was naked and so was she, the bedroom light on overhead and he shook his head. It would be so easy to lie to her, but… he wouldn't. Because he benefited from the truth just as much as she did._

" _That imbecile was content with your common law marriage, it's true…" He conceded thoughtfully. "But when I suggested it, as a thought, he hopped. He loves you. WE love you, Lynn. WE wanted to marry you."_

" _Common marriage law doesn't change the last name and it doesn't…it doesn't mean anything…"_

 _Brooklynn couldn't believe this was happening, that she'd been right in her assumptions about Mark being influenced to marry her. It wasn't what he wanted. He was content with the common marriage law, but Taker wasn't. Taker wanted her tied to him in every way the same way she did. She didn't doubt Mark loved her, but it seemed as though Taker loved her more._

" _No, YOU wanted to marry me, not him or he would've asked me instead of waiting to be influenced by his other half. You said so yourself, he was content and now I feel really fucking stupid for doing this…Christ…"_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

" _Stop doubting everything, Lynn, that was always a problem for you. You tend to make mountains out of molehills. Common law marriage changes quite a bit. It meant you both were entitled to all the benefits, perks, and downfalls of any properly married couple. I, however, wanted it so you felt like you couldn't walk away and vice versa. It is amazing…" She was proof about what he was about to say. "How a tiny slip of paper changes things and people. I nudged, and on top of grieving for Bastet… he had his own reasons."_

" _But it's not what HE wanted, it's what YOU wanted, and you got your wish. I should've known better. I shouldn't have jumped so fast, I knew it was too spontaneous because that's not who Mark is. He's NEVER been one for spontaneous shit and he was content with how things were until you woke back up again because of Bastet's death." Brooklynn frowned, disagreeing with him completely._

 _This wasn't her overreacting and overthinking things. This was her being hurt because the part of Mark she DID want to marry would've never asked if not for his dark counterpart. The half of him she wanted nothing to do with and, yet, she just had incredible sex with him, sex that was far better than anything her and Mark had done in Mexico. Sex with Mark was good, loving and nice, but with Taker, there was so much more intensity, a volatile, passionate, consuming intensity._

" _And using Bastet's death as an excuse to marry me, on Mark's behalf, does NOT make feel any better, Undertaker."_

" _It's not an excuse on that idiot's behalf, Lynn." He sneered, reaching out to grab her arms firmly and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap, her legs hanging around his waist. "You know better. I had started waking, and was trying to… absorb information… all those years and I had thought 'why no ring', and he was grieving, and my thoughts and his began merging. Why no ring… he was afraid he could lose you next, and he wanted you just as much as I did. I didn't push him into anything, I know better. He would have torn his own brain out if it meant being rid of me, especially while he was grieving."_

" _You didn't kill Bastet, did you? Are you the darkness my sister warned me about?"_

 _Brooklynn slid her fingers down the side of his face and shivered at the feeling of his lips brushing across her wrist. He shook his head and answered with a firm no, making her sigh with relief. However, he was awake now and sharing Mark's body. His brain, his heart, everything was not entirely his own anymore. Taker had gone from Bastet to Mark, without them knowing it._

" _What about Claira? Why did you invade her dreams? What was the purpose of that and what did you talk to her about in that dream?" This was more than a dream to Brooklynn, she actually felt like she was here with him, in this place, even with the storm, fire, and sex._

" _She doesn't remember, does she?"_

 _He wasn't surprised when Brooklynn shook her head in response. Claira remembered him being there, but thought it was her Dad, with black hair. Well, she wasn't wrong and he prayed Brooklynn didn't try to explain the Taker/Mark thing to Their daughter. That was damage the kid didn't need. His eyes became guarded, narrowing as he stared at Brooklynn._

" _You're going to tell Mark and have me banished or trapped… aren't you?" Then he'd be, for all intents and purposes, dead._

" _No, I'm not." Brooklynn scooted closer to him, sliding her hands up his arms and softly kissed his lips, meaning what she said. "I won't let anything happen to either of you, I promise. You're one in the same, even if you don't believe it. If you were to be banished and Mark lost that part of himself, you, I don't know what it'd do to him. It's not a risk I'm willing to take because I love you both." She wished there was a way they could both reconcile with each other because everyone had darkness inside of them, even her. "I was just curious why you reached out to her, that's all. As long as it was harmless, and it sounds like it was, I have nothing to worry about. I would hope you love her as much as you claim you love me."_

" _She is my daughter as much as His." Taker said flatly, not overly pleased with being shut away for all these years. He had missed everything and had to relive it via memories, not the same. There was no way he was a diaper changing type of man, but that didn't mean he was pleased with missing out on all those firsts. "If it sets you at ease, I was discussing magic with her, how to control it during her outbursts. Eventually, she will want to be Unbound."_

 _Claira was afraid of her magic and that was bad because fear led to lack of control, but she was also curious. He was not amused by the lack of action on Mark's behalf to help her understand it. Instead, he had Bound it._

" _I doubt that. She hates magic and anything to do with the supernatural world. She wants to be a normal girl, Taker. Magic frightens her and Mark said there might be a spell that can…take it all away from her. Both 'gifts' or, in her eyes, curses, gone forever." That made Taker's eyes widen slightly and she was sure he felt the same way she did. Saddened because she embraced her gift as much as Taker did with his magic. "I've asked her if she wants to learn to control it and she wants nothing to do with it. What did she tell you in the dream when you told her how to control her magic? Did she seem interested in learning or standoffish?"_

 _Claira wasn't telling them everything and he was both amused and concerned. Her ability to see spirits, he understood why she was afraid. Brooklynn had grown up alone and strange herself, so seeing strange things… well, Brooklynn was in a class all her own. She always had been. Claira had seen something terrifying, early on when she was younger, so he could understand how that would scar a 'normal' child. As for her magic… she was untrained._

" _She's… curious, about it. But I get the impression Mark hasn't tried to train her at all. She is… scared of being labeled a freak." That trait wasn't from him, at all, because Taker reveled in his ability when he was able too._

 _Now Brooklynn looked perplexed, not understanding why Claira would open up to her 'father' about being curious of her powers, but then turning around and telling her mother she didn't want these curses. "Mark told me she didn't want them." Had he lied to her about Claira? What else had Mark lied to her about? "I don't want her to lose her powers. I want her to…be trained and to accept them as we have. I know seeing spirits is frightening and, if she wants that part to disappear, I don't have an issue with it. But her magic…If she doesn't want to give it up, she shouldn't have to and I wish Mark would train her the way she needs to be. I just wish you both could find a way to coexist in the same body because you'd be better at training her in magic than him. I don't think he enjoys his magic the way you do or embraces it, especially now that Bastet is gone."_

" _Claira told him she doesn't want it." Taker traced a long finger along his bottom lip as he considered her words. "And I think she meant it. You must realize, Lynn, what Claira says and does in a dream, with a man who is, but is not, her father, is much different than how she would act or even behave in what is her reality. We all do." She, for example, would never fuck HIM outside of her dreams, not while with Mark. He didn't even bother touching on the co-exist thing._

 _Brooklynn could not argue that fact because she was acting completely out of character when it came to Taker. "I suppose we'll just let her decide if she wants her powers, after not having to worry about them for a little while. She was Bound because she lit our kitchen on fire from a tantrum." That had happened before he woke up and Bastet's death. "Claira didn't remember what you two talked about in her dream, so…will I remember this between us? I think this is the first time we've actually communicated…without fighting or arguing with each other. You're being civil with me instead of talking to me like a child…and I like it."_

" _In my defense, Lynn," Taker didn't smile, not really, but he did smirk, his hands moving to her thighs, lifting her a bit, letting her feel his hardness prodding against her. "The last time we crossed paths, it wasn't because you wanted me… you felt you needed me out of necessity." Nemesis. He hadn't been overly helpful, feeling a bit spiteful. A long slumber, like 17 years, tended to calm him down. "I don't know if you'll remember it…"_

 _A soft sigh escaped her at the feeling of him brushing her sensitive sex, ready to go again and her thighs trembled from the anticipation. "You're right." Brooklynn slid her hand up his chest, her amber orbs turning to molten gold again and kept going until her hand wrapped around his hardened shaft, making his hiss out. "I was wrong to summon you simply out of panic." That was exactly what it'd been too. "But in this dream, at this moment, you're the only one I want. So give your wife something to remember you by." Her mouth hovered over his as she rubbed the tip of him against her clit, practically purring. "MAKE me remember you, Taker…"_

" _Oh I will, Lynn, I will." He promised darkly, laughing as he began filling her hot, wet core again._

* * *

"Must've been a damn good dream, darlin'."

Mark was chuckling when Brooklynn shot upright, panting and gasping. Her face was flushed and she was slick with sweat. It was probably a good thing that spell had knocked Claira out and he'd had to carry her upstairs or else she would have seen Mommy masturbating on the couch. Naturally, Brooklynn remembered every single thing from that dream and felt dirty…satisfied and dirty.

Was that a good or a bad thing? What the hell was going on? Why was she suddenly having a sex dream about Undertaker? Wasn't she supposed to despise that part of Mark? She slowly looked up at Mark, almost afraid to do it because she had cheated on him in a dream world with his counterpart. Taker had trusted her not to say anything to Mark, not wanting to be locked away. Maybe the reason Mark wasn't as passionate and intense as he used to be was that he'd locked Taker away since they were one in the same. Christ, she was supposed to hate Taker and now found herself wanting him more than Mark! Had Brooklynn lost her mind?!

"What time is it?" She asked softly, sliding a hand through her semi slick hair from the sweat. Taker had made her sweat, pant and all kinds of things she tried not to think about, flashes from the dream piercing her mind. "I need a shower…"

"Eleven, give or take a quarter till midnight." He chuckled, bending down to scoop her up, inhaling and then growled. "You smell like sex, Brooklynn." Not surprising since she had been getting herself off in her sleep. "Must've been a hell of a dream, darlin'." Mark was carrying her up the stairs, kicking their bedroom door shut behind them before carting her into the bathroom. "Want to tell me about it?" He asked, planting her on the counter, his nose skimming the curve of her jaw.

There was no way in HELL she could tell him the truth, so Brooklynn reached for a little white lie. Mark had lied to her about some things recently; this was turnabout and it would also protect Taker. She promised because she knew Mark would lock Taker away completely if he knew he was awake. Brooklynn found herself wanting to protect him, and she didn't understand why. She was supposed to despise him…right? No, she had fallen in love with him before Mark, if that made any damn sense. To her, it did, to Mark it did, but everybody else would think she'd lost her mind.

"Jensen Ackles. He's on that show Supernatural." Ironic she loved that show considering their lives were actually living the supernatural lifestyle…as normal as they could. "I fell asleep watching it, so I'm not surprised I had a sex dream with him…" That earned her a growl from her husband. "It was just a dream, Mark…"

"I don't recall you ever having a dream like that about me, darlin'." He was still growling, his eyes flashing acid for a moment before he knelt before her.

Brooklynn was the perfect height for this, her backside on that counter and he hooked his fingers at the front of her jean shorts, undoing them, and slid them down, watching as she raised her hips. Next to go, and join the now discarded shorts, were her very damp panties and he could see the wetness. She was practically glistening and his tongue darted out, licking his lips.

"Mmm…" A hand planted on either knee, pushing her thighs further apart before he buried his face between her legs.

After the dream she had with Taker and now Mark between her thighs with his slick tongue and lips, Brooklynn's sensations were extremely heightened. She did have sex dreams about Mark, but they were back when she was completely alone during their times apart. When he would go back to his nomad ways and she would be holed up in her mansion in Wyoming. Her fingers buried in his hair, gripping it and had to keep her balance on the sink since it wasn't that big, his tongue flicking repeatedly against her clit.

"O-Oh god…"

"Damn right!" He growled, right against her clit, sending vibrations through her.

Jensen Ackles, that idiot on television, with the obsession with his brother. Mark had sat through the first season and then laughed. No, he was good. If only one COULD exorcise demons with old Latin litanies. They had all learned the hard way it wasn't possible. To steady her, he dragged her forward until her backside was on the edge, letting her legs rest over his shoulders, giving Brooklynn a bit more space to lean back into. It also left her spread wide open for him, his tongue running up and down her wet slit before he began tongue fucking, feeling her hips starting to buck.

Watching her husband tongue fuck her was possibly the hottest sight Brooklynn ever seen in her life. She reached down to touch the top of her slick pussy and brought the digit up to her mouth, sucking it between her lips. That made him growl deeper, vibrating her from the inside out and Brooklynn cried out, gripping the counter with one hand while keeping her fingers in his hair. She began grinding her pussy against his mouth, especially when he hit that certain spot and needed him to keep attacking, bringing her closer to that fine razor edge.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Harder…oh fuck, make me cum…"

One of Mark's hands moved up, fingers finding and manipulating her clit while his tongue delved in and out of her, making sure each time to caress her inner walls. Pretty sure he could die a happy man right now. His wife's juices coating his tongue, running down his chin and his glowing eyes peered up at her, taking in her hands. She had peeled off her tank top, her bra long gone, and she was caressing and massaging her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her thin fingers. He nearly came in his own jeans.

The heat was too much, which is why the tank top and bra had to go. She was completely naked and burning up, needing him to quench the fire raging inside of her. The combination of his fingers on her clit while he continued driving his tongue in and out of her was too much for her to take. Brooklynn shrieked out his name, her voice echoing around the bathroom as she came hard, her juices spilling into his greedy, hungry mouth. Her body shuddered from the intensity, her mouth going dry and Brooklynn couldn't stop trembling, leaning back against the mirror while Mark finished drinking his fill of her.

"C-Christ…" Between Taker and Mark, they were going to kill her.

"Not sure how I feel about the new name." He rumbled, kissing his way up her body before finally claiming her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. God, Christ, he smirked wickedly, pulling away and then turned towards the shower, quickly getting it going, adjusting the sprays. Shedding his clothing, Mark let his erection spring free with a sigh of relief before grabbing her still heavily breathing backside and stepped under the sprays.

"Better get used to it if you're gonna be making me cum that hard." Brooklynn remarked, trying to slow her rapid heart rate, only for Mark to claim her mouth passionately, the fire inside of him erupted.

Was it Taker or was it Mark? Maybe a combination of both. Whatever the case, whatever the reason, it'd been a while since Mark actually made her this breathless. Even in Mexico, it was lazy lovemaking and she had no complaints about it, but sometimes, she wanted it hard and rough. She wanted to be pounded the way Taker did in the dream and to be completely dominated. The water felt amazing gliding down her body, coating both of them since it was right above them. Mark had installed it specially and made sure the shower was big enough for them to fit comfortably since he wasn't an average sized man.

"It's my turn to make you see stars, husband." Gripping his cock, Brooklynn lowered to her knees and began suckling on his tip, moaning at the taste of him.

Eyes darkening, Mark braced his hands against the wall above her, staring down as he watched Brooklynn's tongue. She was starting to lick at the head of his cock, like he was ice cream, slow and leisurely. He let one hand drop down to bury itself in her hair, forcing her to raise her head just a bit, meeting her stare.

"Open wide." He ordered, one eyebrow slowly raising when she hesitated before doing as she was told.

That just made him harder, if that were even possible. Fingers splayed against the back of her head, he brought her face in, watching as, bit by bit, her lips engulfed him. Now THAT was a beautiful sight, watching his wife devouring his cock inch by inch.

Her nails dug into the back of his thighs, closer to his knees, as Mark managed to stuff almost his entire cock in her mouth. Not quite, but it was enough to where the tip of his cock reached the back of her throat. Brooklynn wanted to make him feel as wonderful as he did her with that pussy eating action. Slowly, she began driving him in and out of her mouth, moving her hands up from his thighs to his beautiful ass, digging her nails into his toned flesh. Brooklynn hummed around him, picking up the pace little by little with every thrust in and out of her mouth. The humming sent vibrations throughout his body, the same way his growls against her pussy did to her. It was payback in the most delicious way.

She was sucking and humming, caressing him with her tongue. All he wanted to do was take two fistfuls of her hair and fuck her sweet mouth until she damn near choked on the load he was likely to shoot. Mark had a feeling Brooklynn wouldn't mind, he still had a fairly tight grip on her hair and she was practically purring. First, she had been getting herself off in her sleep and now she was on her knees before him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt her beginning to fondle his balls. She was swallowing tonight and he had every intention of 'abusing' magic to ensure he was able to go again afterward. Brooklynn wasn't going to be walking tomorrow.

She swallowed alright, every drop that he shot in her mouth as most of it went right down her throat. Brooklynn had started to deep throat him repeatedly and it was too much for Mark to take, his seed exploding just as his tip hit the back of her throat. It was a very good thing she didn't have a gag reflex or that would've been all bad. Brooklynn continued sucking him off, getting every last drop she could muster up and slowly pulled back once his dick went limp. Slowly rising to her feet, Brooklynn licked her lips, the water still warm hammering down on them and kissed up his chest, cooling him down.

"Mmm, I should make you jealous more often, husband…" She purred with a soft giggle, nuzzling him.

"You should." He agreed, his voice coming out a harsh, hoarse growl as he did exactly what he had promised himself he would. Mark abused the holy hell out of his magic, tapping into some personal reserves to get everything back up and running, so to speak. Whipping Brooklynn around, Mark planted her hands against the bar at face level, usually reserved for wash clothes. "Hang on." He ordered, nudging a knee between her thighs and slowly raised her up, reaching around to trail his fingers down her stomach to her inner thigh. "I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop."

"You'll be fucking me forever then because I'll never say those words. I love your cock inside of me and you know it." Brooklynn remarked, hanging onto the bar since she was being held up by his pure strength and couldn't believe his cock had already recovered.

Magic, it had to be. That wasn't normal unless she REALLY got under his skin with the little white lie on WHO she'd had the sex dream about. Hell, if it got THIS type of reaction from her husband, she would be doing this again in the near future. Mark wasted no time, already knowing she was ready for him and slammed his cock home inside of her, forcing a strangled cry out of her mouth. Her hands on the bar tightened as he proceeded to start hammering in and out of her, pounding her as hard, fast and deep as he could.

It was even harder than Taker had done in the dream and she didn't think that was possible. If she let go of that bar, she was going to face plant herself into the tile wall of their shower, though he was also likely to catch her first. Maybe. Mark was a little preoccupied at the moment. Being in the bathroom, surrounded by tile, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh was amplified, along with her cries and gasps as he took her.

"Such a pretty little cunt," He hissed, biting the side of her neck. "So fuckin' tight!" Even after all these years and one baby, he wouldn't be surprised if she was cheating with magic of her own.

Kegel exercises were the reason she stayed fit below the belt. It was the worst kept secret amongst women, especially those that had babies. Melina had explained it to her while she was pregnant with Claira. Of course, she couldn't do them until after she recovered completely from the pregnancy. Mark had gone stir crazy those 6 weeks they couldn't have sex and it took a while before Brooklynn got her sex drive back.

"Harder! Oh god, harder, Mark! Make this tight cunt cum for you!" It was amazing she had actually called out the right name because all would come crashing down if the other came flying out of her mouth.

Brooklynn could not recall the last time they had intensity like this during sex and hissed out at his teeth piercing her neck. Hoping he didn't leave a mark unless it was somewhere she could cover up. His next bite did leave a mark, but she'd be able to cover it, right on the back of her neck. Marking territory, like some savage beast, and he felt like one. Keeping one arm around her to support her, on top of her holding the bar, Mark reached over her shoulder, letting his fingertips skim her throat. Feeling her pulse point quickening right before his hand wrapped firmly against her throat, he felt her swallow against his palm. He was almost instantly rewarded with another coating of her juices surrounding his cock.

It wasn't a bad strangulation and Brooklynn couldn't recall ever cumming as hard and fast as she did, drenching his cock in her essence. One hand left the bar to reach back to bury her fingers in his hair, both moving in time with the other, even with the velocity of his thrusts. He asked if she gave up and wanted him to stop, receiving a harsh no in response.

"Cum for me, Mark…I wanna feel you explode inside of me, baby…" She breathed, pretty sure her vocal cords were strained and knew he had to be close, especially when she gushed a second time, his hand never leaving her throat.

"Not happening until you beg, darlin'." He was a bit too far gone to notice the changes that were emerging, though Brooklynn probably had.

Taker knew she had purposefully provoked him and he wasn't hijacking the body either. He and Mark, without Mark realizing it, were both on the same page about making her cry 'uncle' so to speak.

She was begging though! Just not the way he wanted her to, or rather she wasn't saying the words he wanted to hear. Brooklynn was starting to feel a little pain from how many times she came, combined with the water, which was slowly starting to turn cold.

"P-Please…" The only way to end this was to give him what he wanted. Mark could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be and…if Taker was truly awake and sharing the same body, Brooklynn didn't stand a chance. "I-I can't take a-anymore…p-please…PLEASE END IT!" Before her pussy wound up broken and it couldn't be used again.

"Better, precious…" He bit her again, his tongue lathing the area and receded, letting his counterpart take over.

Music to his ears, Brooklynn begging for an end. Mark delayed just a few minutes, listening as her whimpers and gasps became harsh, struggled breaths. Finally, he pressed his head to hers, fingertips digging into her hips as he came, shooting what felt like every liquid in his body into her.

It was a combination of pleasure and pain when he climaxed, rocking her body's foundation. She could feel her walls spasming around him, almost to the point of suffocation and screamed out his name again. Being called 'precious' told her Taker was indeed awake. Mark NEVER called her that, it was always darlin' or Brooklynn. It seemed as though Mark had no idea what was going on, what was happening and Brooklynn didn't know how to stop it. Or if she even wanted to stop it.

Mark hadn't been the same with domesticated life and she missed the fire and passion between them. Becoming parents was also responsible for their dwindled desire because who the hell wanted to make love or fuck with a screaming baby or ornery toddler? She let go of the bar as Mark set her on her feet and turned her around, passionately kissing her to steal even more of her breath, what little she had of it the moment. Was this Mark or Taker kissing her? Did it even matter?

"D-Definitely b-better than any actor in the g-galaxy…" She mumbled in a stammer against his lips, neither realizing the water had turned cold.

"You're goddamn right." Mark remarked arrogantly, flipping his soaked hair back over his shoulder, staring down at her with a smirk curving his slightly parted lips.

He gave her a slow once-over, taking in the heaving chest, the flush in her cheeks going down her neck. She looked thoroughly fucked, he liked it. Brooklynn was also starting to shiver and, whether she realized it or not, she was getting cold. Reaching behind her, he turned off the water before slowly guiding her trembling frame out of the shower. Mark wrapped a towel around her body and lifted her in his arms since her legs were wobbly, carrying her to their room. He set her down and she stopped him from walking away, bringing his face down to hers to softly kiss him.

"I love you." She murmured, staring into his eyes and meant it for both parts of him, not just one.

Maybe she always loved both sides and Taker was right, she had been in denial. Claira was more like Taker than she'd ever admit, especially when it came to her volatile temper. Luckily, it didn't surface often, and it was the reason Mark had Bound her magic. That would have to come to an end because Claira had to learn to control it if Mark couldn't find a 'cure' for her. Now that Taker was awake, maybe he would come out to talk to Claira and convince her magic wasn't as bad as she thought or scary. Maybe he could train her the right way.

"I love you too, darlin'." He yawned, feeling a bit off balance because she had drained his balls and magic only went so far. Personal energy was required when using it. He'd be pulling that trick again, however, it was worth it. "Let me get you some clothes, you're still shivering, Brooklynn." The water had gotten rather cold, but neither of them had noticed until way after the fact. Hell, he still felt like he had fire coursing through his veins and it was warming him from the inside out. "You sure you don't want me to block your dreams?" He asked quietly, passing over panties, sleeping shorts, and a fresh top.

"No, I'm fine."

That was the only way to communicate with Julia and Taker right now. She slipped the panties and shorts on before pulling the tank top over her head while he pulled on some dark grey pajama pants. Better than I have been in a while, she thought, wondering if that had to do with her blistering dream with Taker or the mind-blowing sex she just had with her husband. Maybe it was a combination of both. Snuggling down into bed, Brooklynn felt him join her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his face burying in her hair. Within minutes, she was fast asleep with a content smile on her face.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I slept like I was dead, it was weird."

"But do you feel refreshed?"

"Yeah… still weird. Okay, so I know that people actually NEED to dream, part of the REM phase of sleep right. Is this going to make me crazy?" Claira stared at her Dad intently as she shoved stuff into her bookbag. She had overslept actually and counting down until this week was over, ready for a break.

Mark snorted at that, trying not to let her see just how hilarious he found that. "No… not anymore then you already are."

For some reason, Claira didn't feel comfortable with the magic suppressing her dreams and she had no idea why. "Dad? W-Would you be mad if I told you that I don't want my dreams gone? I know Mom got scared because I dreamt of…you." She STILL didn't understand that. "And I know there's someone or something targeting our family, but…I really don't want to do that circle thing again."

"Then your dreams will be your own, as long as you're honest with us, if you dream about something out of the ordinary." Brooklynn walked into the kitchen, needing coffee and let out a yawn, kissing her husband softly. "I overreacted yesterday and…I shouldn't have scared you the way I did, sweetheart. So, if you don't want your dreams suppressed, Daddy won't do it again." Taker could convince her in her dreams magic wasn't bad, convince her to hone it and accept it the way he did.

"Really?" Claira arched a brow at how relaxed her mother was, tilting her head. "Mom, are you feeling okay? Just yesterday you were freaked out about my dreams because of…Dad. Why did you freak out anyway?"

"Stress, honey. I was just extremely stressed out with Bastet's death and trying to find out what's going on. I'm fine though, had a good night's sleep and I realize how foolish I was to suppress your dreams. I'm sorry." She poured creamer into her coffee, more than necessary and grabbed a muffin before sitting down at the table.

THIS was why Claira needed to be trained. Taker knew he wasn't necessarily the best person for the job given his evil tendencies and, the fact that he had no qualms about using darker magics, but for Christ sakes! The kid thought… he was facepalming himself inside the mental well Mark liked to keep him in.

"Wait, hold up, darlin'… that was a spell, not a parlor trick. It just doesn't disappear in the morning and have to be redone every night," Mark explained gently. "If you want your dreams back, we have to reverse it."

"Then reverse it, please?" Claira often dreamt of Seth and she didn't want to lose that because of magic.

"I know it wasn't a parlor trick, but you said it could be undone and that's what she wants. We should…trust our daughter's instincts." Brooklynn cracked a smile up at Claira and took a bite out of her muffin, starving.

A honking horn signaled Seth had arrived to take her to school. "Tonight, thanks Mom. Love you Dad!" She called out, rushing out the door and hopped into the truck as Seth drove away from the house.

Now was the time to talk to him about Claira's powers being returned to her. "Did you find anything in the library about…a cure for her?" She wasn't surprised when Mark shook his head, wondering if Taker would allow a cure to be found, even if there was one. "Will you keep her Bound or are you going to give her powers back then?"

"That's up to her." Mark sipped his coffee. "If she wants to learn how to control her magic, yes. If not, then no. Can't have her blowing up the kitchen whenever she gets angry because eventually… it'll be the roof." His lips hitched into a slight grin. He may have done that once or twice in his life. "I'll talk to her, okay? I've been looking for something to block the spirits for her." That one actually did bother Claira. Not that Mark blamed her, not everyone was cut out for that experience.

"You know what's best, so I'll let you handle it."

Brooklynn smiled, moving from her chair to straddle him, after he set his mug down, and softly kissed him. She rubbed her nose against his, feeling as though everything was heightened and renewed between them. It was almost as if the desire switch in her brain had been turned off since having Claira and now…it had flipped back on because of the dream with Taker and shower sex with Mark. He groaned as she shifted on his lap, feeling the hardness against her backside and giggled just as the doorbell rang.

"That would be Randy. Behave." She directed that at Taker, knowing he could hear her and pecked his lips again before bouncing over to answer the door. "Hey you, come on in. Are you hungry?"

"Already ate."

He didn't need to touch her to sense the change or see it. Today, Brooklynn's entire body was relaxed and there was an easy smile on her lips, a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there the day before. Randy wasn't asking, he figured if it were his business, she'd tell him. He did step inside when she beckoned him too, inhaling the scent of coffee.

"I will, however, take a cup of coffee." The entire house seemed lighter, brighter and his blue eyes narrowed at her suspiciously.

Touching Randy was NOT an option because then he'd see her dream with Taker, in all its intimate glory, and that couldn't happen. She had to protect Taker since he was the only one who could help their daughter control her magic and she loved him. Brooklynn wanted him out, wanted both sides of Mark. It was weird, but last night, it worked and part of her knew Taker was fucking her just as much as Mark was. Hell, maybe he was the reason behind the sudden intensity during sex and it felt right, real and familiar.

"Coming right up." She poured him a cup, adding a ton of sugar, the way he liked it and handed it over, glad he had gloves on. Mark had gone upstairs to start removing the warding off Claira's room, but he would need her to reverse the spell itself, which would happen later that night. "So, you're going to D.C. with us still, right?"

"Yes, but I'm driving." Randy refused to even consider trying to board a plane. He couldn't afford roomy first class and coach would have him losing his mind in minutes. "I'm heading out today, actually." It was quite a drive for one person to make. "I'll meet you guys there." He cocked his head to the side, hearing some chanting upstairs and didn't want to know. Mark and magic, it always brought back memories of Taker, who had been shady with his own magic. "I'm guessing everything here is good then?" He said as he took a seat at the table, sipping the coffee appreciatively.

"Yeah, you were right. I was overthinking things and freaking out over the changes. Mark proposed to me because he wanted to get married. We talked." Another little white lie. "Everything is fine now, besides this darkness that's coming for us." It wasn't Taker, that much she was sure of, so who the hell was it? "And then with Claira and her struggling with her magic, I panicked like an idiot, like I always do, and realized how ridiculous I was being. You helped me see the truth, Randy. I'm glad you showed up and I'm happy you're going to D.C. We're heading out on Friday after Claira and Seth get out of school."

Randy was studying her intently, his eyes searching her face and he finally shook his head. "It has been too long, Brook. See, I know you're lying, but I can't pinpoint which part you're lying about." He would have been able too, way back when. Time did funny things to people, he supposed. At her raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "It is what it is; if you say things are good, then they're good." If he would have known the truth, what she was hiding from him, he probably would have lost his mind. Randy knew she had met Taker first and Taker was the purity of evil, proving it time and time again.

"Need paint…" Mark muttered as he passed through the kitchen to the garage, halting long enough to nod at Randy and take a sip from the coffee mug, realizing it wasn't his at the taste of all that sugar. "Disgusting."

"That's Randy's mug…yours is still in the kitchen on the table, where you left it." Brooklynn tried not to sound and look amused, chewing her bottom lip when he shot a playful glare in her direction. "Hold on, let me get you a refill." She took Randy's mug away from Mark and went into the kitchen to get him a refill, adding the same amount of sugar as last time before handing it back to him. "Since you're going out, mind picking up some steaks? We can grill out since it's nice outside." She turned her attention back to Randy after Mark nodded at her request. "What time are you hitting the road?"

"Tonight, less traffic." Randy hadn't missed the bemused look on Mark's face when he had nodded. "I bet he had paint in the garage." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Mark did, but when he pried open the top on one, he decided some new paint wouldn't hurt. This paint looked… gross. Claira might have a fit if he left lumps on the wall where he would be painting over the wards he had just broken. She definitely didn't want that shit up on her walls.

"Anything else while I'm out?"

Randy cleared his throat, smiling behind his mug.

"No, thanks honey." Brooklynn assumed he was going out to get paint and didn't realize he had some in the garage. However, luck won out because he had to get new stuff anyway. "Why don't you have dinner with us before you hit the road? That way, you don't have to stop at a fast food joint to get something to eat, at least for a few hours." She grinned, knowing how much Randy could pack away, but a good home-cooked meal would do him good. "You can always spend some time with your goddaughter you haven't seen in years."

"Yeah, yeah don't lay the guilt on, Brook," Randy muttered good-naturedly, setting his mug down on the coffee table in front of him. "You cool with that, Calaway?"

"Which one are you referring to?" Now she was smirking.

"The one that matters, of course." Mark snorted, dropping a kiss on Brooklynn's now gaping mouth before lightly slapping her backside. "The one he's scared of – better?" He teased, letting his hand linger on her backside a bit longer than necessary.

Orton wasn't scared of Mark. He was afraid of the darkness inside of Mark. Taker kept back, not about to provoke the idiot into touching him.

"You're such an ass!" Brooklynn muttered, no malice in her tone and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "He has nothing to be scared of with you. I've domesticated you and you're a lot calmer than you used to be." He could keep his hand on her backside all he wanted, she simply snuggled against him and felt his lips brush against her forehead. "Don't mind him, he's only teasing." Reluctantly, she left his side and sat back on the couch with Randy, who nodded. "Go get your paint and steaks, big man. I'll figure out what to make for lunch. Sandwiches okay?"

"Don't know if I trust you, you might try poisoning me today," Mark grumbled, though his eyes were sparkling with barely concealed amusement. "Randy, cover your ears." He watched as Randy promptly stuffed his fingers in his ears. "I'm going to pick up some rope and tie your ass up tonight, Brooklynn."

Gloved fingers worked great and Mark was obviously speaking in a low voice, so that helped. Whatever he said, Brooklynn's mouth was on the floor. Brooklynn's jaw dropped because Mark had NEVER tied her up with rope and had his wicked way with her. It had to be Taker. It had to be his influence seeping through and she shivered at the anticipation of what was to come later that night.

"Get out of here!" She touched her flaming cheeks and heard his boisterous laughter all the way out the door to his truck. "Christ…" Now she was heated and stood up to grab a bottled water out of the fridge.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Anyone here?"

"In here, sweetie!" Brooklynn called out, nudging Mark out of the way by bumping his hip with hers to open the oven, pulling the scalloped cheesy potatoes out. Randy was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a beer.

"Oh. Hi." Brooklynn didn't really know Randy all that well, even though he was her godfather and smiled tentatively. "Mom, can Seth stay for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, the more the merrier. He's out in his truck waiting, isn't he?"

Brooklynn giggled with a nod. "Yeah, Trish and Steve just pulled up too."

"Wait, what?"

Steve had gotten a call from Mark, wanting to talk about this upcoming D.C. trip and invited him and Trish over for some steaks on the grill. Like he'd pass that up? HELL NO!

"The boyfriend that's coming to D.C.?" Randy asked curiously, once Claira had disappeared to go get him. He saw Mark's grimace and nod, smirking. "Daddy afraid for his little girl?"

"If you could ever have sex without wearing a full body condom, you might be able to sympathize."

"Ouch, harsh. True, but harsh." Randy toasted him, acknowledging the solid burn. When Claira came back in, introducing Seth, he peeled off a glove and extended his hand, ice blue eyes crinkling as he smiled. "I'm Randy, Claira's godfather."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Well… Randy didn't go into convulsions and he wasn't perturbed by whatever he read, so… that helped.

That set Brooklynn at ease as well because she hadn't trusted Seth right away. They could never truly 'test' him, not even with Mark's magic, until now. She shared a secret look with Mark, both nodding and Brooklynn turned to get back to work on cooking. Granted, Steve could read the boy's mind as well and told them nothing out of the ordinary was going on, but an actual touch reader was more efficient and secure.

"Mark, Steve needs to use your bathroom!"

"Fuck me, too many beers!"

"And that would be the Austin's. I don't envy you or Claira having to drive with them all the way to D.C., Seth."

"Hey! We're not so bad." Trish chuckled, patting Seth on the shoulder.

He was getting used to her, though she had heard from Jennifer that Seth had thought she was 'insanely pushy', which she was. She just viewed it as knowing what she wanted and getting it. Apparently, Seth had passed the test and she bent down, keeping her hands on clothing as she hugged Randy, careful not to touch any skin.

"Good seeing you."

"Good being seen." He chuckled, turning to briefly kiss her cheek. "Oh really?"

"Yes really, and yes, it is that big and yes, that's what I was doing this morning, you horrible man."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Claira, why don't you and Seth go in the living room and watch TV or something until dinner's ready?" That was Brooklynn's subtle way of telling her to get lost with her boyfriend, who had NO idea he was surrounded by supernatural beings.

"Oh shit!" Trish's brown eyes went wide. "Sorry, I forgot!" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, did I miss something?"

"Seth doesn't know about our powers. I know he might find out eventually, but Claira doesn't want him knowing right now. And I don't blame her, so we gotta keep it quiet around him." Brooklynn spoke quietly, watching the comprehension dawn on Randy's face. "Trish, warn the cueball when he's done stinking up my bathroom, please."

"Will do."

"Or just think it at him, you know he's probably listening in." Randy rolled his eyes when he heard Steve start laughing, shaking his head. "That's just not right… eavesdropping on people." He really needed to learn Mark's tricks to keep Steve out of his head. That gift was very rude.

"How do people want their steaks?"

"Steve likes his medium-rare."

"Steve will eat my meat, however, I decide to serve it to him."

Trish considered it, looking at Brooklynn and then smiled sweetly. "That might actually be something to see… "

"Jesus… you're not right in the head…"

"You hussy!" Brooklynn couldn't stop laughing, high-fiving Trish while Randy just gaped at them, wiggling her brows. "It would DEFINITELY be something to see though…not sure if I'd like some man-on-man action…"

"Trust me, honey, you'd be so busy eyeballing their dicks and drooling over their bodies instead of sucking each other off."

"Enough you two, goddamn." Steve was red as a cherry at the two giggling women. "Remind me to keep you two apart from now on. Mark, need help out there beatin' your meat?" He immediately regretted saying that as Trish, Brooklynn and Randy lost it.

"Not until later when I'm stuffing it down your throat," Mark hadn't missed the conversation, standing right outside the screen door manning the grill. "Grilling is sacred Steve, you know that. You don't offer to help another man. You fucking get a beer, come out, and praise the work already done."

"And wait until later when you can praise him for-" Trish giggled at Steve's finger pressed against her lips, fluttering her eyelashes at him innocently.

Steve went red again at the thoughts flowing through Trish's mind, grumbling under his breath and cracked open a beer, before joining Mark out on the patio. "Those women are pistols, man." He commented, winking at Trish through the screen door and took a pull from his beer. "So, why did ya summon me here tonight, Deadman?" It'd been a while since they hung out and Mark had been called that.

"Seth doesn't know about us, about any of us."

"Yeah, I know, I've dipped into his head."

Mark had expected that. "Checking him out?"

"Man, he's a teenage boy, and I remember how I was… teenagers are scumbags."

Well, Mark couldn't deny that either. "Planning on keeping tabs?" When Steve nodded, he cleared his throat. "Look, I know kids are, uh… dirty little…"

"Scumbags."

"That. But I don't want you diving into either of their heads all the time either, got it?" Mark didn't want his best friend peeking in his daughter's head all the time. Eventually, thoughts were going to turn dirty. Steve didn't need to basically be doing mental peepshows.

Steve took another pull from his beer, deciding to switch topics because they had a serious problem on their hands. "Trish told me what's goin' on with Brooklynn and the dreams. She says the darkness is comin'." Mark nodded and he continued, clearing his throat. "I'm – uh – sorry 'bout Bastet, man. I know how much ya loved that cat." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, wanting to get the condolences out of the way and switched gears again. "So, any idea what this damn darkness is that's comin' our way?"

 _Well, it's not me. I'm already HERE._ "Not a clue, that's all Brooklynn, not me. I don't have dead people visiting me with warnings." Mostly because he slept with wards under his side of the bed. He had started doing that a long time ago, before Brooklynn, after he had been haunted by the ghost, turned poltergeist, of one of Taker's victims. "Maybe something to do with the Undertaker."Highly unlikely. His name alone usually kept would-be corpses away.

"Man, don't mention that jackass." Steve groaned, shaking his bald head. "Nobody wants to deal with him and we all hope he stays gone." He had no idea he was talking to Undertaker at that moment, who had temporarily overtaken Mark's body.

Trish was helping Brooklynn with the rolls, taking them out of the muffin pan, when they heard a bellow come from the back patio.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Brooklynn rushed to the screen door and pushed it open, seeing Steve was clutching his chest, her eyes wide. "What the hell happened?!"

"Grease splatter." Steve gritted out, knowing he'd been standing too close to the grill and was lead inside by Trish to be treated.

"Shit… he going to be all right?" Mark called through the door, frowning. They had been chatting about everything, the supernatural chaos, Claira, the darkness and then suddenly the flame from the charcoal grill had flared up, sending grease everywhere, it seemed.

"Yeah, nothing some aloe and ice won't take care of." Trish reassured him with a shake of her head. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, probably not the last either. Boys and their toys.

Brooklynn stepped out on the patio, leaving Randy, Trish, and Steve inside, closing the door behind her. "Are you okay? You didn't get splattered, did you?" Part of her wanted to believe that had been an accident, but…if Taker was awake, something told her Steve set him off somehow. Mark was bare from the waist up as she gently turned him from the grill to survey his chest, not seeing a single mark. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why didn't you tell me you invited Trish and Steve over for dinner tonight? I would've made more food if I knew…"

"I wanted to have a chat with Steve about boundaries regarding Claira's head, and Seth's." Popping in for a peek, fine. Potentially perving on dirty thoughts, not so much. For the most part, he trusted Steve, but… that was his daughter. Mark had to make sure they were on the same page. "Also, figured I'd talk to him about this week, what the kid doesn't know, that sort of thing."

"I understand that, I really do." Brooklynn hugged him around the waist and kissed his chest, looking up into his emerald eyes. "Just next time, give me a head's up, so I'm not blindsided." It was bad enough Randy had shown up unannounced, not that she minded having company, but it was nice to have some notification. "I was wondering why you got so many steaks." That should've been her first clue more people were coming, but Brooklynn hadn't cottoned on. At the very least, their kitchen was completed, and Brooklynn realized she never properly thanked her husband for all the work he did on it. "By the way, thank you for fixing my kitchen. It looks amazing." She crooked her finger at him, making him lower and gave him a heated kiss, one of his arms encircling her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Nah, does you good to be surprised, woman." Mark chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

Not much usually got by Brooklynn; she had a very strange sense of details. It was probably one of the things that had made her such a great writer too. He knew it came in handy when she was dealing with spirits, crossing them over one way or the other.

"And you're welcome." Not like he hadn't had the time. She'd been so engrossed in her research, she hadn't noticed anything happening outside of her thoughts.

"Ass." She murmured, smacking his backside and laughed when she dodged his swat, amber eyes sparkling impishly. "I'm gonna go back inside and finish up. Break those bad boys in, along with my potatoes."

Mark already had a platter to put everything on. She stepped back inside the house, wincing at the red marks all over Steve's chest while Trish spread aloe over them. Claira had retrieved it while Brooklynn spoke with Mark about what happened…somewhat.

"You okay, Steve? I'm so sorry that happened…"

"Don't worry about it, Brook. Stood too close to the grill and didn't realize it. Fuck!" He cursed when another sting seared through his skin and Trish winced, making him give her a tight smile. "I'm fine, honey, I promise."

"Stupid grill."

Mark cocked an eyebrow when Randy appeared and held up the platter Mark already had waiting. "You're being useful?"

"Steve's busy enjoying his wife fawning over him." Given the fact that it was usually the other way around in that weird marriage… Randy wasn't sticking around to watch. "It's gross."

 _If you even think about touching me, I'll stuff your head in the grill and let the grease destroy your pretty boy face._ "Well, chicks dig scars."

Randy was SORELY tempted to touch him, to see just what the hell was going on with Mark, but decided against it. Somehow, he knew if he did, there would be dire consequences, especially with how Brooklynn had gone from being a panicky mess yesterday to happy as a clam today. What the hell had happened in the past 24 hours to make her do a 180 turnaround? There were so many questions that would be answered if he touched Mark. Brooklynn had blatantly lied to him; he could read it all over her face, but he had no idea WHY she was lying. What was she hiding?

"I'll take these in." He waited until the last steak was set on the tray before heading back inside, feeling a chill rush down his spine. What the hell?

 _If he touches Us, We're popping his head off his stupid neck. Agreed._ On some level, Mark knew talking to himself like that was probably a bad idea, but at least he wasn't doing it out loud. He was also aware that there was a good chance a bit of the Undertaker had seeped in, but… he wasn't out of control, he was in control. Mark was going to venture a bet that it was most likely just personality traits and not the whole kit 'n kaboodle. Taker had never been good about not jumping the body when he had half a shot.

After dinner, even with a burned Steve, everyone managed to share some laughs and talk about the old days, without the mention of magic. It would've been a lot easier if Seth hadn't been there for dinner, but they couldn't very well deny their daughter's boyfriend either. It wasn't the first time Seth shared a meal with them and wouldn't be the last. However, with Trish and Steve here, they came up with the plan for how everything would happen on Friday. Trish and Steve were picking the kids up from school and heading on the road, so Brooklynn had to drop their stuff off Thursday, so everything was ready to go.

Seth had no problem doing that and neither did Claira, both excited to go on a road trip together. Steve assured Brooklynn and Mark everything would be handled and taken care of. They would have to stop at a hotel and Mark was adamant about it being the same one with Claira staying with them and Seth could stay with Trish and Steve. The teenagers would NOT have their own hotel rooms. That was a recipe for disaster and, surprisingly, Claira and Seth agreed amicably, once again thanking the adults for doing this. Claira was just happy to have Seth coming on the road trip with them and wouldn't miss time with him during their Spring Break.

Claira and Seth were agreeing to all the terms laid out because they were counting on having some alone time eventually this week, he wasn't a complete idiot. And Mark really hoped everyone kind of got used to the kid being around and watching what they said. The four of them, plus Randy, seemed like a test run, so to speak. He could just imagine how it would go when all of them were together. About the only two who could get away with passing their shit off as normal would be Glenn and Melina. Glenn suffered migraines and Melina never had a problem playing up her gypsy palm reader role.

* * *

"Claira, I need to talk to you about something."

It was going on 9 PM, around bedtime, but her mother looked so serious, sleep was the last thing on Claira's mind. Her father had already come in and reversed the spell, so now she would be able to sleep and dream regularly. "Okay…am I in trouble again? Cause I've been keeping my bathroom cleaned…"

Brooklynn smiled and sat down on the bed, taking her daughter's hand. "No, you're not in trouble. I want to have an honest conversation with you…and it's about Seth."

"Okay…" Now Claira was really nervous, her eyes widening a little and felt a nervous bubble developing in her stomach. "Mom…"

"Are you having sex with Seth?"

"No…and I'm not going to anytime soon. He wants to, but I told him I have to graduate first. I want to be out of high school and, preferably, out of this house before I think about having sex." Claira answered honestly, squeezing her mother's hand and let out a shaky breath. "It terrifies me, Mom. Sex. It scares me and it makes me nervous every time I think about it happening. Seth and I have done…other things…"

That wasn't surprising to Brooklynn, they were horny teenagers and, if they weren't having sex, which she believed now, they had to get their urges out somehow. "Foreplay, you mean?"

"Yeah…" Claira lowered her eyes to the bed, afraid she'd be in trouble for this. "I know it's a FORM of sex, but I never let his lower parts touch mine. I'm not risking anything." For some reason, she valued her virginity and something inside told her to wait, so she was. "Please don't tell Dad…"

"I won't. This is a talk between you and me and it won't leave this room, sweetheart. I'm not mad and I'm actually…relieved you're being cautious and responsible." She hugged Claira, not believing she was already 16 and wondered where all the time had gone. Just yesterday, she was a little baby girl being held in her arms and now she was nearly a full-grown woman, making her own decisions and had a boyfriend.

Neither realized Dad was listening just outside the closed door, thanks to magic.

 _We're killing him. Yes, yes We are. Fucking touching her… the little bastard. After trusting him, letting him into Our house. We should kill Steve too. No, that was Trish's doing, not Steve's. Both of them then for bringing him on this vacation. They'll be off, using everyone catching up as a distraction._ Now that was a disturbing, but probably true, thought. He waved a hand, dispersing the spell and headed back to the bedroom, a bit curious to know if Brooklynn would tell him about that conversation. If he told things his daughter asked him not too, she wasn't exempt either.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As much as Brooklynn wanted to keep her word to Claira, she decided Mark had a right to know about this. He was her father and…maybe if she broke the news to him, he wouldn't destroy Seth Rollins. They were teenagers, curious, 16 and 17-year-olds, and at least Claira didn't want to have sex. It terrified her. She could see it in her daughter's eyes and demeanor when she talked about it. Walking into the bedroom, Brooklynn took her hair out of the clip it was in and set it on the vanity, rubbing the back of her neck where Mark had literally marked her. She looked down for a second and when she looked up, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Mark looming over her in the reflection.

"Jesus, you scared me!" She chastised, elbowing him playfully and turned to look up at him, stroking his face with the back of her hand. "Everything okay?"

He shrugged one bare shoulder, fresh out of the shower. Mark had taken a quick, cold shower to calm himself down, owing Brooklynn the chance to come to talk to him and… he didn't need to go to prison for killing a teenage boy. Rationally, teenagers were going to mess around and he'd done his fair share and beyond.

"Ready for this vacation." That was true enough because he was ready for it.

It felt like if they left the house again, maybe the darkness wouldn't catch them.

"Me too."

Brooklynn knew it was now or never to tell him what she'd discussed with Claira. They never kept anything from each other, at least he didn't think they did. Mark had lied to her and kept things from her recently, so maybe this would reopen their trust and communication.

"I need to tell you something I found out from Claira…and you're not going to like it. But you have to promise me to keep an open mind and remember what you were like when you were her age." He cocked his brow and she smiled, taking his hand to lead him over to the bed, sitting down as they turned to face each other. "I asked Claira if she's had sex with Seth. I had to know and she told me no. You should've seen the look on her face when I mentioned sex. She said it terrifies her and she's not going to do it until after graduation." Which was another year and some odd months from now. Brooklynn took another deep breath, knowing this was the part Mark wouldn't like to hear. "She did tell me they've done…other things. Foreplay. And she asked me not to tell you, but you're her father and you have a right to know about these things. Just…please don't lose your temper and don't kill Seth. They're teenagers, they're going to fool around and be curious. And she told me flat out when they fool around, their lower halves don't touch because she's not taking a risk of something happening. We have a very smart daughter and she's more responsible than I ever thought."

 _Sure, remember how we were at 17? We fucked anything with tits and a hole._ That was a disturbing thought, but not untrue either. Mark cleared his throat, moving away from her and ran a hand down his throat. He already knew all of this, which was why he had taken the shower, to calm his jets. "Did you discuss with her that actual intercourse doesn't mean STD free or anything like that?" Ah no, she hadn't, she'd been so relieved that Claira hadn't let Seth dip his stick… he probably would have been the same way. "Foreplay or not, they need to be safe. Babies ain't the only thing that's contagious." _We're still killing him._

"You do realize school teaches them all about STDs and sex, right?" Claira had the birds and bees talk at age 10, which Mark didn't agree with, but Brooklynn was adamant. There were too many risks in the world these days and she wanted Claira to be prepared. "Claira is smart and Seth is the only boy she's ever messed around with. I'm just glad she told me the truth and she's not having sex yet." Her virginity was still intact, despite being with Seth for the past 6 months or so. "And I'm also sure she's had the talk with Seth about being clean since he's already asked her for sex and she turned him down, which is why they've resorted to foreplay. If you want, I'll ask her if she's had that talk with him, just to ease your mind."

"This isn't Butt Fuck Egypt where you're from, Lynn." Taker had pushed his way out, not that Mark would know. "Dallas, Texas isn't required by any federal law to teach sexual education." He was loving the look on her face as comprehension dawned about who she was speaking with. "And if a school does decide to do so, they must promote abstinence-only. She needs a reminder. Teenagers are stupid." He and Mark were living proof.

He called her Lynn…and Brooklynn let go of his hand, pinching herself to see if she was in a dream. No…No, it wasn't a dream. This was real, all of it. Taker was here, out and had control over Mark's body. How long would it last? Did he have enough power to keep control for as long as he wanted? Brooklynn slowly stood up from the bed, stepping out of arm's range and hated how terrified she was because she did love Taker. She loved them both. Taker still scared her though; it would take a lot to ease that fear, even though he'd never directly harmed her, not physically anyway.

"Then remind her." Claira wouldn't be thrilled with the fact she had broken her word, but this was her father, the other side of him, the side that scared and thrilled her all at the same time.

"No, because you promised her you wouldn't tell me, him, us." Taker said flatly, watching as she backed away. She was terrified of him. She probably should be. "She doesn't need both parents breaking promises in the same week." Like Mark had with that dream because Claira hadn't wanted Brooklynn to panic. Brooklynn had then proceeded to panic.

"Jesus Christ," Mark pressed a finger to the side of his head, frowning. "I hate fuckin' cluster headaches." Why he was getting one was beyond him. Unless it was stress over the sex thing.

Brooklynn should've told him right then and there what happened and why his head hurt so badly. She didn't though and kept her mouth shut, refusing to break her promise to Undertaker. Fearing and loving him was a whole new dynamic and one she didn't know how to process.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, walking over to him without hesitation and began rubbing his temples with her fingers, kissing the top of her head. "I'll talk to Claira about the STDs and make sure she understands the risks." She had to act as if they were still having a conversation about this, even though Mark wouldn't remember what Taker advised. "Let me get you some aspirin." If Taker could pop out so easily and take over Mark's body, how much longer did she have until he took over permanently? What am I going to do, she thought sadly, not wanting to lose Mark to Taker or Taker to Mark, wishing there was a way she could have both.

* * *

" _Why didn't you tell him?" Taker asked conversationally, once Brooklynn had fallen asleep._

 _It was much easier for him to project astrally then to hijack that body. Shaking off 17 years of being 'asleep' wasn't something anyone just sprang back from. It was going to take time; he supposed he should be happy he was actually still alive._

" _You know, if you tell him, he'll make me go away, hmm, precious?" She was in another large, four poster bed, sitting on black silk sheets, the room dark save for a few scattered candles. "You're afraid of me, Lynn…"_

 _Her attire for this dream was a black nightgown, a lace overlay to make it look sexy. "I promised you I wouldn't and…I don't want you to go away." That was hard for her to admit, now realizing these dreams were not really dreams, they were her way of conversing with Taker. He was still gaining strength after his 17-year slumber. "Yes, I'm scared of you. I love you, but I'm also scared of you and I can't help it. I don't mean to be…" Brooklynn looked down, wringing her hands together and felt the bed dip beside her, her eyes slowly lifting to stare at him. "I'm on borrowed time with Mark, aren't I?" She asked resignedly, looking away from him again to try not to let the tears sting her eyes._

 _How long? That's all she wanted to know. How long until she lost Mark to Taker again?_

" _I don't know." He whispered, reaching out to run his fingertips along the side of her face, frowning when her eyes closed, a single tear running down her cheek. The idea of Mark disappearing distressed her. Of course, it did, she had spent the last 17 years with the man. "You loved me first, Lynn." He reminded her, replacing fingertip with his tongue, catching that tear and groaned at the taste._

 _It was the truth, something she had tried denying all these years because she felt as if she was betraying Mark by loving Taker. "I know…and I still do, but I love him too. I love you both and I want you both. And I know that's not possible…"_

 _Choosing between them would kill her, Brooklynn couldn't, wouldn't, do it. They would have to make the choice for her and she would have to accept whatever the outcome was. She stood from the bed, only for Taker to pull her to straddle his lap, her hands on his bare broad shoulders._

" _Do you remember the first night we met? I was trying to help a spirit crossover and it kept giving me problems…and you swept in, thinking you were going to vanquish it. And I stopped you. You were so angry, even after I told you what my gift was. Running into a Warlock, of all beings. And when the spirit tried to harm me, you stepped in and saved me from it with your powers. My dark knight…" She smiled at the memory, feeling him tense up and knew he was reliving it as well. "In the end, you listened to me…and let me cross the spirit over because the anger drained out of it…and it found peace. I saw a light inside of you that night, and I think that's why I fell in love with you so easily because deep down, you ARE good. I wouldn't love you if you weren't, Taker."_

 _Taker sneered at her words, though there was no real acid in it, remembering that night quite well. "You know why I did it, don't you, Lynn?" He chuckled darkly, knowing she probably wouldn't find the next part as amusing as he did. "Before I learned what your gift was, I saw a beautiful woman," He was kissing the column of her throat now, a hand moving down, caressing that lace overlay. "And I was planning on fucking you." The joke, in the long run, was actually on him. He had bit off a bit more than he could chew. "I'm planning on fucking you right now, my wife."_

" _No." Brooklynn shook her head, softly grazing her lips against his and extracted herself from his arms, standing between his legs now. "If you want to fuck your wife, you'll do it for real. I'm not gonna get caught with my hand down my shorts again, masturbating because of another sex dream from you. You want me, wake up and come and get me. I'll be waiting for you…and I won't be scared this time." Him popping out the way he had scared her and made her realize just how powerful he was to be able to take over Mark's body on a whim. "Mark is out cold, so it's the perfect time to take advantage…and for you to tie me up." Now, she just had to wake herself up and knew how to do it, though it wouldn't be pleasant._

* * *

When Brooklynn did manage to wake up, he was already between her legs, smirking when her eyes flew open. His eyes were tinged with acid, something that was just a physical characteristic of this personality. Taker had done it early on, casting a permanent glamour, something to differentiate himself from his counterpart. Hearing her gasp, he smirked, running his tongue up her wet slit before kissing his way up her body, having long divested her of her clothes.

"About time, Lynn."

Her vision was still somewhat blurry as Brooklynn tried to fully wake up, watching him kiss up the length of her body until those acidic eyes met hers. Smoldering acid, they were still beautiful eyes. She smiled, bringing his mouth down on hers to softly kiss him, though it quickly grew passionate.

"Glad you took me up on my offer. Fuck your wife." No fear, just desire and need, swirled through her molten golden eyes. "I love you, Taker, oh god I love you…" She breathed out, feeling him slide between her slick folds and clung to him, their bodies rocking together.

Neither realized they were being watched at that moment, during their real reunion, by the very darkness Julia had warned was coming.

" _Oh Brooklynn, dear sweet, naïve Brooklynn…you will pay and you will lose everything and everyone you love. And it will start with your precious Mark."_

"Ohh OH, Taker! TAKER!"

" _That's it…fuck her nice and hard, Undertaker. Make her even more conflicted between you and Mark. So delicious…"_ A deep, dark chuckle filtered throughout the room as he continued watching the two. _"And you don't even realize or comprehend what I'm actually after…"_ Waving his hand, the sight of a sleeping Claira entered his vision and he growled from low in his throat. _"Soon, you will be mine in all ways, Claira. And no one will stop me."_

"Harder, harder, don't stop! Oh god, don't stop!"

Another evil chuckle resonated around the room _. "Yessss…don't stop, Undertaker. Break her, shatter her to pieces!"_

Taker couldn't hear the voice, but it wouldn't have mattered. All he wanted to do was break Brooklynn, shatter her, and it would be glorious because that's what SHE wanted as well. The domestic bliss she had with Mark was all well and fine, but deep down, she had always craved that darkness, even as she fought against it. When he had proper control and could exert his magic… the things he wanted to and eventually would do to her would become a reality. Mark had seriously been wasting all this time and underappreciating Their wife.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sex with Taker compared to Mark was…insane, to put it mildly. Taker stole her breath away and made her submit every inch of herself to him. Mark, on the other hand, was loving and soft, very rarely just taking her and fucking her senseless like Taker was doing at the moment. Intense wasn't the word to use, but it was the only one Brooklynn could come up with. Her brain was clouded in a thick passion haze and she could barely breathe, her heart thundering in her ears. She was sure Taker could hear it too. Where was this fire and passion from Mark? Did it really all stem from his darker side to make her toes curl and her pussy numb? It wasn't bad with Mark, but sometimes she wanted to get down and dirty.

Having Taker dormant all these years was a big mistake, Brooklynn was coming to realize, and luckily, she hadn't completely lost her sex drive. Or maybe the desire from Mark had dwindled for her since Taker was the one who loved and wanted her first. However, her first time between them had been with Mark in the old place in Arizona…which coincidentally is where her first sex dream with Taker had taken place. It was almost as if he was trying to recreate their history through her subconscious – to show her what SHOULD'VE been.

Honestly, after nosing about Mark's mind to just trying to understand what kind of appeal he held for Brooklynn, outside his generally decency and stability, Taker had learned that there was a reason behind that down-home, tender, Southern loving Mark served up. He was afraid of scaring her off because of what had happened at the mansion. Brooklynn had raged when she realized she had wanted Mark, what a mistake she had made when she had asked for Taker, and he never wanted to remind her of Taker. What an idiot.

"Mmm…" He sank his teeth into her throat again. "Mine… All mine…"

She was currently on her knees, her back aligned with Taker's chest perfectly as he continued thrusting inside of her, not being soft at all. If Brooklynn knew the reasoning behind Mark being tender and loving with her, she would've slapped him silly. Granted, it was understandable why he refused to show that darker part of him, but that's what Brooklynn fell in love with. She didn't know how much she'd missed having Taker as part of Mark until the dream with the storms and fire.

The passion, the heat, the way he manhandled and dominated her, making her toes curl…Brooklynn hadn't felt something like that in quite some time. Then waking up from that dream sequence and being screwed by Mark in the real world had been…different. Brooklynn knew Taker had a MAJOR influence over how Mark pleasured her in that shower and it was mind-blowing. Maybe she didn't want Mark all along, maybe it was Taker her heart craved, and she'd denied herself all these years by keeping him locked away with Bastet.

"Y-Yes…yours…o-only yours…"

His teeth sinking into the back of her neck, combined with his thrusts and his fingers stroking her bundle of nerves, caused Brooklynn to shatter into a million pieces. She shrieked out his name, sincerely hoping he thought to put up a sound barrier because Brooklynn didn't need their daughter flying in here thinking something was wrong. Mark always put up a sound barrier during their lovemaking.

The Undertaker had not put a damn thing up, he couldn't, not without tiring himself out and disappearing back into the confines of the mind. He, however, had. Being evil did not necessarily mean not being courteous. And they needed this, this deep connection, sex did that to people. It would make what was to come all the sweeter for him, the darkness, when it finally fully emerged.

She and Mark were going to be TIRED tomorrow because Taker had no intentions of letting her sleep, not as long as he was 'awake'. Taker had no idea how many times Brooklynn shattered for him, he had lost count a while ago and was definitely pleased to know that, after all these years, he had not lost his touch at all. He pushed her away from him, chuckling darkly when she nearly lost her balance. Extending her hands to keep herself from falling before moving to kneel before her, a hand gripped to the back of her head, his cock already brushing against her lips.

"You look like you need rehydrated, precious."

Her eyes moved from his already hardened cock up to his eyes, those acid pools pulling her in like always. "I'm inclined to agree with you…"

He had climaxed and used magic to buff himself up again, all for her. It made her heart explode with newfound love, feeling as though she and Taker were reconnecting after all this time. Licking her lips, her mouth engulfed his tip and swirled it around her mouth, hearing him hiss out as his fingers tightened in her hair. It'd been so long since she was able to pleasure Taker like this and Brooklynn relished every second of it, taking her time to drive him mad.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head just about, teeth gritting at the feel of her tormenting the head of his cock. He could feel Brooklynn's tongue exploring every bit of him, where he flared, up the vein… Christ this woman hadn't even taken that much of him into her mouth and already he was feeling like he might explode. Taker wouldn't, having a bit more control than that and his head lulled forward, eyes narrowed into acidic slits. She was staring up at him, her lips wrapped around him and that was a sight he would forever have embedded in mind, a visual to definitely cherish.

"You evil, evil tease…" He growled down at her, watching those beautiful, cock sucking lips pull away from him and that wicked pink tongue dart out to lick at him.

"Turnabout, Taker."

He had done his fair share of teasing with her and it was time to return the favor. Seventeen years without him…she had so much time to make up for, if it was even possible. Her hands slid up the back of his thighs to his firm backside, digging her nails into the flesh.

"Lay down, it'll be more comfortable for both of us because I'm not stopping until you rehydrate me." Brooklynn smiled when he obliged, humoring her and gave her full control over the situation for the moment. "Mmm now, where was I? Oh yes, right…about…" Her mouth engulfed him again, this time thrusting him in and out of her mouth slowly, gradually building up speed.

While laying down was great for the knees and general stability, it wasn't quite the same. Towering over her, fisting her hair, it was dominating and Brooklynn definitely needed to be dominated in the bedroom. Taker could see it in her eyes, feel it in how she responded to his fairly rough and sometimes wicked lovemaking. She was teasing him, tormenting him… he didn't know whether to allow it or take control and fuck her mouth until she was choking. He'd allow it, folding his hands beneath his head for the moment, head propped on pillows as he watched her.

"Now don't forget the balls, Lynn." He instructed, hissing when her hand immediately moved between his legs. "Good girl."

Eventually, Taker was right back up on his knees and took control, dominating his wife, his Lynn. She didn't have a problem with it, having gotten her chance to tease and torment him, but now he was ready for it to come to an end. He held her head tightly and fucked her mouth, driving his dick in and out of her mouth at a fast pace, breathing through her nose. When he exploded, she managed to swallow him whole, not letting a single drop leave her mouth. Brooklynn continued sucking him off until he went limp in her mouth, forcing her to pull away and his hands loosened on her head. She slid her hands up his chest, kissing her way up until his head dipped to capture her mouth, tasting himself on his tongue, both on their knees. This was what had been missing from her sex life with Mark, this explosive, fiery passion only Taker could show her.

"Please don't go." She murmured against his lips, opening her eyes to see Taker was still with her and caressed his face with her hand. "We've lost so much time together…" His forehead pressed to hers, both breathing heavily, and she kissed him passionately again, his arms encircling her tightly. "I love you, Taker…"

"You know I'm in here…" He yawned, rubbing her back in slow circles with a lazy hand, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Gonna take some time, Lynn." This had really taken it out of him, so worth it though and he flashed her a small but genuine smile. And of course, she was eventually going to run into the issue of Mark, or he'd wind up doing something and remind her just why he had been shut away for all that time.

"I love you and it's not fair when we're finally – FINALLY – on the same page. We're finally together again…" Brooklynn hated the tears that stung her eyes and the guilt washing over her and felt him pull her back on the bed to lay down. He really was exhausted from what they'd done and she knew he'd be going dormant in minutes. "It's because of me. I'm…the reason you've been locked away for so long. Because I was scared to love you…and I was wrong for that. I was stupid and wrong…you're what's been missing in my life, in this relationship, in Mark. He's not the same without you…you're half of him and he hasn't been the same since locking you away with Bastet. And I know he did it mostly because of me…"

His eyes opened, hazy though they crinkled as he smiled slightly, tiredly. "Darlin'… what's because of you?" He asked quietly, his hand hesitating for a brief moment before resuming rubbing her back up and down. "Have another strange dream, Brooklynn?"

His wife was a worrier, not that he blamed her. Though he had to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have warded her dreams anyway. She would never know… not if it was just something temporary. Julia's warnings meant dick if she couldn't be more helpful, why couldn't spirits and ghosts actually say something besides vague messages?

"Mark?" Taker was gone, dormant, and Brooklynn shook her head, wondering how she was supposed to explain their current predicament. He was naked and sweaty, so was she and she had tears in her eyes. "No, no dream, just…I was referring to the darkness coming for us." Lying to him was the only way to protect Taker. Brooklynn wouldn't let Mark destroy half of himself, no matter what she had to do and sat up a little, sliding her fingers through his slick hair. "Your headache gone?"

"Mmm, yeah," He was exhausted though, not overly realizing their predicament. Her being naked on him just seemed… natural.

Mark not noticing was the last bit of strength Taker had and, even then, he was struggling. This big bastard did not want to shut up and sleep.

"Stop worrying about the darkness, Brooklynn," A lazy hand reached up, caressing her face. "We'll do what we did last time. Group up with the circle and kick its ass, whatever it is."

Brooklynn touched his hand, lacing their fingers together and kissed him softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck as his arm tightened around her, her leg draping over his. "I love you, Mark." She whispered, caressing his chest and meant it with every fiber of her being.

She loved both sides of him, both halves, and Brooklynn decided right then and there she wouldn't choose. Maybe there was a way for them to co-exist with each other and she could have the best of both worlds somehow. There had to be a way because she would not lose either of them again. His light snoring signaled to Brooklynn her husband was fast asleep and she joined him a few minutes later, the exhaustion finally taking over her.

* * *

"Claira! Make sure you have everything packed and ready to go!" Brooklynn shouted up the stairs the following evening, busy in the bedroom packing herself. Mark had gone to his library to grab a few books to bring with he thought would help. "I mean it! Aunt Trish and Uncle Steve need them tomorrow morning!" They were stopping by to grab both Claira and Seth's belongings in the morning and going shopping for snacks, drinks, and whatnot to hold them over on the road.

Claira couldn't hear a word her mother was saying because she had her iPod playing, blasting music through the earbuds. She had already packed and unpacked her bags at least 3 times already. Eventually, she came bouncing down the stairs, tossing said bag gently next to the door so she wouldn't forget it. When she turned, her Mom was staring at her from the foot of the stairwell, exasperation all over her face.

"What?" Oh… yeah. She pulled the earbuds out. "Sorry. You were hollering, weren't you?" When her mom turned and headed right back upstairs, muttering something about 'jackass kids', she began giggling and followed. "What was that, Mommy dear?"

"I said JACKASS. KIDS." She reiterated with a snort, making her daughter laugh harder.

Randy had called to check in, once again asking if Brooklynn was ready to come clean to him about what was really going on. Brooklynn told him nothing and ended the call, making the excuse she had to pack. It was perfect since she actually DID have to pack.

"Did you pack your underwear?"

"No, I just thought I'd walk around naked."

"And get a paddling from your father, who you already know is on the fence about Seth going. Don't push your luck, girl."

"Mom, I have everything I need, I promise. Would you stop stressing out? This is supposed to be a VACATION." Her devious side decided to show at that moment. "Hey Mom… do you have any condoms I can borrow?" Claira was rewarded immediately with her Mom having a spaz attack and it was hilarious to watch her start doing this strange little dance of frustration. Her face turned beet red and she began laughing, eyes sparkling with a hint of wicked amusement. "I'm teasing, you're so tense! You need to calm down Mom, what's wrong?" Any other time, her Mom would have called her out on the joke because she was good at reading her. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"No, no I'm not fine because my daughter – my 16-year-old daughter – just asked me for a condom!" The darkness had NOTHING on this evil teenager, who loved provoking her mother at the worse times. "You better not say that in front of Dad because he WILL tan your hide and then skin Seth alive. With magic." Now it was her turn to smirk wickedly at the pale expression on Claira's face. "And don't think he wouldn't either." Especially if Taker emerged to do the job…Brooklynn shuddered at the thought of what that side of Mark could do to the poor boy. "Did you pack your toothbrush and toiletries? You know we're gonna be gone for an entire week, Claira Beth."

"Mom, I've got better hygiene than you lately." She was 16 and very aware of how her breath smelled, if her teeth were fuzzy, or pit stank, all of it. No man wanted to make out with a nasty slob. She may have left panty liners on the bathroom floor, but she sure as hell did not cut corners or get lazy about her body and its potential grossness. "You smell like… Dad, actually." Oh… oh, that was sick!

"Claira!"

Brooklynn felt her cheeks flame up and kept folding clothes, even though her hands were shaky. Between her thighs was deliciously achy too. Taker had…reconciled with her several times, building up strength, exerting it on her and going dormant again. Mark had no idea what was going on and had even woken up mid-thrust inside of her in a VERY precarious position. Her ass, to be more specific. He'd been floored, but hadn't stopped because she didn't let him, urging him to continue and luckily, she hadn't called out Taker's name. "No, I don't, and I think you've officially gone off the deep-end before your mother. Now help me fold these towels please."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"No, you do smell like Dad, this entire rooms smells… weird." Claira wasn't sure she wanted to be inhaling in here, frowning. It did smell like her Dad, but at the same time, there was a very distinct, almost smoky scent along with it. "Can we fold them downstairs please?"

Her parents had been having sex… a lot if she could still smell it. She bet they were used to the scent and that was just gross. She didn't want to think about her parents having sex. They were old.

"Does it really smell that bad in here?"

Claira nodded, plugging her nose and Brooklynn frowned, wondering why her senses weren't heightened. Then, the answer came to her and she smiled, knowing it was because of Claira's powers. Witches and Warlocks had heightened senses due to their magic. She remembered the first time Claira had started her period. Mark had known instantly and grumbled the entire day about his little girl growing up too fast.

"Fine – fine, take the towels downstairs and I'll wash our bedding, just to get rid of the smell. I'll meet you down there in a minute."

Rolling her eyes, Claira took the basket of towels and headed out of the room. "You might want to Febreze too while you're at it." She called over her shoulder, laughing when she heard her Mom grumbling.

Turnabout was fair play. That and it was nice, being able to joke around with her Mom without getting her head bitten off. Some parents were not like that. Of course, Brooklynn had always made it clear she wasn't Claira's friend but her mother. They could be friendly, but at the end of the day, if push came to shove, Mom first.

All Brooklynn could do was chuckle and did as her daughter advised, grabbing the Febreze to spray it all over the bedroom. Mark wouldn't mind the flowery scent, but she didn't know if Taker would have an issue with it. She took the comforter and sheets off the bed, carrying everything downstairs and went to the laundry room to drop them in the washer. Then she went back upstairs and remade the bed with a fresh comforter and bedsheets, having a couple different bed sets. Breathing in the air, Brooklynn finally noticed a difference and nodded before heading downstairs to help her daughter fold the towels, which was already done.

"Sorry, took longer than I thought, but I did Febreze the room, so it shouldn't smell bad anymore."

"You know what's really gross? I will never know if you did bad things with your lips before kissing me." Claira said with a dramatic sigh. "New rule Mom, no more kisses from you or Dad." That smell had been in there a few days, which meant her parents were probably working on a new kid. "Wait, are you guys trying for another baby?" She was 16… they might have empty nest syndrome. "At your age?"

Brooklynn had been taking a sip out of her water bottle and spewed it all over the folded towels, the top of them anyway, cursing violently. Some of it had snorted out of her nose and that HURT. She coughed, pounding her chest while Claira, wide-eyed, patted her back to try to help her out.

"Son of a bitch!" She groaned, taking the towel she'd spewed and snorted water on to wipe the rest of it away from her mouth and nose. "No, we are NOT trying for another baby. You are our one and only." No way in hell would Brooklynn EVER have another child. One was more than enough, especially a smartass 16-year-old. "And I will kiss you anytime I want. I brought you into this world, remember that, Claira. And I am only in my early 40's, I'm not THAT old, actually." There were 50-year-olds having babies in this world and Brooklynn hadn't even started early menopause yet. "Your Dad and I…we have a healthy sex life." More like breathing new life into it with Taker back in the mix. "And that's ALL you need to know. Christ, my nose hurts now…"

"Way too healthy." Claira muttered, deciding she would be nice, get her Mom a new bottle of water and some time to finish with her nose. Humming under her breath, she slipped into the kitchen, cocking an eyebrow. "Dad left you a black rose on the table." Gross. Her parents were hitting another honeymoon phase or something. Being married had really revitalized them it seemed. It was nice though, them being happy.

"He did?"

Taker. There was no way Mark would leave her a black rose, or black anything, for that matter. Sure enough, she walked into the kitchen and saw the black rose lying there, so delicate and it was real. Smiling, she picked it up and held it to her nose, breathing the scent in.

"Dad has never left you a rose or gotten you flowers, has he?"

Claira couldn't recall it ever happening, not even for their anniversary, even though they weren't married until recently. Still, people celebrated anniversaries being together, didn't they? Valentine's Day – nothing, though her parents didn't believe in that Hallmark holiday anyway.

The black rose was symbolic and brought Brooklynn back to the past. After Taker saved her from the evil spirit, they had parted ways, only to bump into each other again, with another spirit, a few months later. Taker had a black rose for her, admitting he had followed the spirit in hopes of seeing her again. Back then, Brooklynn was leery, hesitant and shy, though she had wanted to see him again too.

Even though he dripped evil and darkness, she had sensed it about him, there was also good in him or he wouldn't have saved her. She had taken the rose, thanking him for saving her, since she hadn't gotten a chance to the first time they met, and it started a tradition. Every time they saw each other, Taker had a black rose for her…until they began meeting the other members of the circle. The black roses stopped, and Brooklynn recalled the day he asked her to call him Mark, not Undertaker.

It was Taker's calling, his thing, not Mark's.

Perhaps, if Claira's powers weren't Bound, she would have been able to sense the changes in the air, outside of disgusting smells of parental sex. As it was, she was aware that they seemed happier, her Dad seemed sometimes spacey, but Mom was happier. Which was a nice change, considering not too long ago, she had been freaking out and having panic attacks over dreams that had apparently stopped. She had to wonder if maybe her Dad had cast a spell, without her Mom's permission, to stop that.

Claira could never find out about her father's split personalities, hoping it wasn't hereditary. Mickie didn't have one, so that was a good sign. Taker made sure to always put up a sound barrier before their vigorous sexual activities began. It had only been a few days, but Brooklynn lost count how many times she'd been attacked throughout the day while Claira was in school.

They had sex on the kitchen table, the counter, the couch and living room floor, walls, the bathroom and shower, bedroom, even outside on the patio and in the pool. She reminded Taker he still had a job at the shop and he informed her he'd taken a leave of absence, leaving Billy in charge of everything. If Claira knew every single place they'd had sex in the past couple days, while she was gone, she would've probably had a stroke. Putting the black rose in a vase, Brooklynn left it on the table and headed back upstairs to finish packing.

* * *

"Well… Mark… let's see…" Taker had to unlock HIS books since Mark warded them. Not a bad idea all things considered. They gave off their own aura, they would have attracted any supernatural being within a 100-mile radius. "That was rude."

He had been fried, Mark wasn't a total idiot. Mark was also dormant. He thought he had laid down for a nap. Day by day, Taker was gaining strength, though… he had every intention of laying low for the next week. As amusing as it would be, harassing the circle, he knew Mickie James would try forcing him back and that wasn't an option.

If Mickie even TRIED getting rid of Taker, Brooklynn would stop her, no matter what she had to do. She hoped Taker would come out for the majority of the drive since Mark would be out while they were celebrating and talking about the darkness with the circle. After packing was finished and Claira was in bed for her final day of school before Spring Break, she showered before crawling under the covers, feeling exhausted.

Sleep deprived was a better term since Taker had kept her up lately. Hopefully tonight, he would let her catch up on sleep because they had a very long drive ahead of them to get to D.C. It was a 22-hour drive, so they would be stopping halfway through at a hotel to rest before making the rest of the trip. If Taker wanted to sex her up, it would have to be in a dream because she was dead to the real world currently, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

" _I tried waking you up, precious."_

 _Boy had he ever. Brooklynn was so tired she had not noticed when he went after her backside, with tongue. She had freshly showered and trimmed, all that pleasant grooming and, while her body had reacted, she had not twitched an eyelid._

" _You might be… sticky when you do wake up." They were outside this time, at that beautiful hour where the sun was setting and darkness had almost taken over. Being a dream, he was capable of keeping them at this time, his favorite._

" _I'm not going to lie, you're wearing me out and my body physically shut down tonight. I don't even remember falling asleep after the shower." Brooklynn smiled up at him, brushing her hand against his face and loved how his hair was down, flowing over his shoulders. "I figured if you wanted to sex me up again, you'd come to me in my dreams since I'm out cold in the real world right now." She accepted a soft kiss from him, her hands caressing his chest under the black leather vest he had on. "Thank you for the rose. Claira was shocked to see it since Mark never gets me flowers."_

" _Of course he doesn't."_

 _Taker rolled his eyes. He wasn't one for grand gestures either, no big bouquets were coming from him or expensive jewelry, cards, none of that idiocy. A simple, single rose, however, tended to speak volumes._

" _Wearing you out, hmm? Need a magical boost?" He could do that now, without expending himself._

 _It was just a matter of timing now and, soon enough, he'd be the dominant personality._

" _No, I don't want to be magically enhanced just to fuck." That got a chuckle out of him and it was her turn to roll her eyes. "I need sleep. We have a very long drive ahead of us tomorrow and I want to be rested for it. Besides…" Brooklynn pressed a few soft kisses against his chest, hearing him purr in response and made sure to use tongue. "Why wouldn't you want to fuck your wife in this beautiful scenery? The bedroom needs to air out too, so if it smells flowery, it's because of Claira complaining it smelled like…you. She said I smelled like you too. We need to be a little more discreet when it comes to her…"_

" _So her parents have a very active sex life. You should feel grateful she's sound asleep and too old to come into Mommy and Daddy's room anymore." He pointed out wickedly, green eyes flashing with a hint of venom. Cupping her head, Taker kept that delicious mouth of hers right where it was. He liked being kissed on and bitten, which she was learning quite quickly. "I was balls deep in you for a while, and you didn't bat an eye…" Poor her, that tired. "And then… your delicious ass…" Claira would have been scarred for life._

" _Believe me, I'm not complaining and I'm enjoying every second of this, but…it's a HUGE change. I don't want Claira getting suspicious…" She felt his hand buried in her hair, pulling her up to where their eyes locked and could see the lust burning in his acidic eyes. "Do you want me to protect you or not?"_

 _Whether he liked it or not, keeping the fact Taker was back wasn't easy and she hated lying to Mark about it. He was actually thinking about going to the doctor's to get these headaches checked out, but Taker assured her they would vanish the stronger he became. If people found out too soon, especially Mark, it would spell disaster and she couldn't lose Taker again. Hopefully, Taker would plant it in Mark's head NOT to go to the doctor because they would simply give him a clean bill of health. It would be a waste of time._

" _You need to be careful, especially this next week. We both need to be careful because one wrong move and the circle will know you're back."_

" _I've already thought about that, Lynn, you should know better." Taker retorted arrogantly and it laced his tone, every word dripping with it. "I'll be going dormant next week, so you will have to suffer the boring, stale version of me." And he bet her week would suck because he'd basically be asleep for it. He didn't trust Mickie or Randy. Taker knew if he peeked, it might trigger a vision or something from Trish. "I won't take over Mark, not anytime soon, but I won't be around for your visit with… them." Brooklynn actually looked… sad over that and his gaze softened just for a fraction of a second. "I will visit…" His fingertips caressed her temple so she knew what he meant._

 _Brooklynn suddenly didn't want to go on this trip, feeling as though her heart was splintering in her chest and she didn't know why. It wasn't like Taker was being destroyed or leaving her for good, just until they were away from the circle and back home. What if Mark decided he wanted to have sex with her, would Taker be there like he was previously? No, he said he was going to dormant completely, not wanting to draw attention to what was going on. She loved Mark, but all this mind-blowing sex and being with Taker had corrupted her heart._

" _Damn it, what've you done to me?! I'm DREADING being with Mark and it's your fault!" He actually laughed at that outburst and she smacked his chest, glaring up at him. "NOT funny, Taker. Damn it…" Shoving away from him, Brooklynn looked out at the sunset that hadn't moved and felt him walk up behind her, leaning her head back against his chest. "What's happening to me?"_

" _You're bored with him." He stated matter-of-factly, amusement in his voice as his hands slid up her sides and then to her breasts, feeling her let out a slow sigh. "You spent 17 years with that vanilla, redneck fuck and then I came along again, and you tasted the wild side." Taker lowered his mouth to her shoulder, letting his tongue blaze a path across her shoulder blades, the back of her neck and back again. "You're tired of being worshipped, even though you should be," He nipped at her earlobe. "You want to be used, Lynn… that's why you cum so hard every time I fuck you. You want my cock in all your holes, whenever I say, and you like the feeling, and he'll never give it to you." Not that he was a total beast, he always made sure she got off, multiple times, but there would never be any good old-fashioned lovemaking from him._

" _Stop it. I'm not bored with him, I just…" Brooklynn shivered at the feeling of his tongue and hands on her body, enticing her, flooding her with desire all over again. "I love him. I love being with him and I love when he does make love to me. I love the soft and tender side, just not ALL the time." She had gotten a dose of the other side to sex, the more harsh, brutal and toe-curling experience. "I have to go. WAKE UP!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

That was a HORRIBLE way to wake oneself up out of a dream, but Brooklynn had to do it. True to his word, she was sticky and needed a shower, groaning softly. Mark was asleep beside her, dead to the world and that was good because she wouldn't be able to explain any of this if he was awake. Sliding out of bed, Brooklynn glanced at the clock and saw it was just after 2 AM, scrubbing a hand down her face. Why was she suddenly feeling like she had betrayed Mark? Why was she having second thoughts and doubts about Taker? That's why she had to get out of the dream, before he could corrupt her heart more and drag her away from Mark.

"What the fuck am I doing?" She asked herself in a mumble, closing the bathroom door and turned the sprays on, staring into the mirror. "Damn it…"

Her heart was literally split in two, one half going to Mark and the other half in Taker's grasp. How was she supposed to keep this secret from Mark, from the circle, from everyone? Randy already knew she was lying; if he touched her, he would know the truth and there was a very real possibility of that happening during this vacation.

"Julia…I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I'm scared, and I'm lost…I don't know how I'm supposed to feel anymore and following my heart isn't an option…I don't know if I can trust my instincts, if I can trust myself…"

She would force him to take over and physically come out. Brooklynn was talking to herself in the shower, talking to her dead sister. Julia wasn't coming back, that was a no-go because Julia might spill the beans and he couldn't have that. He refused to be trapped again, dead, unable to see Lynn, unable to see his daughter.

"What does your heart say, Lynn?" He caught her when she jumped, making sure she didn't slip and kill herself.

"Christ, wear a bell or something!" Brooklynn hadn't meant to snap at him, but she didn't hear him step into the bathroom due to the shower sprays. Her hands were on his chest as he backed her up to where he could enter the shower as well, the sprays cascading over him. "I can't trust my heart with this because…half is yours and half is Mark's." She wanted the best of both worlds and couldn't have it. "I'm betraying him…I'm lying to him about you being back and it's not a good feeling."

Brooklynn never kept anything from Mark, not in all the years they'd been together and knew each other. Sex wouldn't fix this. Hell, nothing would because, in the end, Taker would have control over Mark's body and Mark would be gone. She didn't want to lose either of them and let the tears fall down her cheeks, mixing with the shower sprays.

"I see."

She wanted them both, though perhaps not at different times. During sex… she definitely wanted him. For the gentle stuff that he was unable to provide, she wanted Mark. Brooklynn wanted them both and he wasn't sure how to give her that. Reaching out, Taker cupped the back of her head, bringing her to him and wrapped his arms around her slowly, enfolding her against his body beneath the sprays. This felt almost alien to him, foreign, holding her like this and nice at the same time. That was… a troublesome thought.

Clinging to him for dear life, it ALMOST felt as if Mark was the one holding her from how gentle Taker was. She knew the difference though, could feel his hesitation, his body tense. He wasn't used to doing this, being this soft and comforting. However, Brooklynn wanted him for more than just sex. That's not why she fell in love with him. Hell, they hadn't even had sex until years down the road because she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

It became a game between them, who would break first? Who would hold out the longest? And each time she saw him, each time they were brought together, it became harder and harder to fight back her desire. She could remember her first time with Mark and her first time with Taker – the differences were astounding, like day and night. They each gave her something, and if they were two separate people, Brooklynn would've lost her mind trying to choose between them. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, but it still felt like she was in a love triangle with her own husband.

If they were both being honest and they really weren't, at least not out loud, neither Taker nor Brooklynn knew each other anymore, except on the physical level. He had been locked away for 17 years, unchanging, not mentally aging. He didn't have the experience or the life she had. Seventeen years and a kid had changed her too. They were so many worlds apart it wasn't even remotely funny.

* * *

The following morning was hectic. Brooklynn woke up to Mark, not Taker, and got rid of the black rose before he could spot it. It broke her heart to throw the flower away, but she wasn't taking any chances. While she made breakfast, Mark piled their luggage in the car to get it out of the way. Claira was doublechecking to make sure she had everything, in slight teenager panic mode.

"Breakfast is ready!" Brooklynn called out, knowing Mark and Claira would hear her and had the table already set.

The new kitchen really did look beautiful with the new appliances and remodel. Mark did an exceptional job and she truly loved it. She loved him and wanted to spend time with him since, for the past week, it had been mostly Taker she saw.

"Shit darlin', make it a sandwich." Mark laughed, slapping Brooklynn's backside when he came in, eyeballing the spread. "Well, leftovers maybe…" For on the road. "Claira's packed that bag 5 more times today." From his understanding, she had done it several times yesterday.

"Shut up… ohhhhh bacon."

"Sit your ass down and eat, both of you. We're not animals around here." Brooklynn chastised, smirking at her husband and sat down at the table to make her plate.

"Mom, you do realize the human race was started by animals, right?"

"And you realize I can whoop your ass if you don't sit down and have an actual breakfast with your mother, right?"

"Yeah – yeah, whatever." Claira rolled her eyes, sitting down like her mother wanted and chomped on a piece of bacon while making her plate. "Seth is going to be here any minute."

"He can eat with us then. There's plenty, as always."

"FYI Dad, if my chore is taking out all the trash, I'd really appreciate you bagging it from the bathroom first." Claira wasn't going to see him for a good while since she was heading out with Steve and Trish after school, so she figured she'd harass him a bit.

"Uh…" Mark didn't use panty liners and he flushed the toilet paper, one auburn eyebrow rose.

Claira snorted, shaking her head. "Uh… your trimmings."

He hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Mom… can I just not take out your guy's trash?"

Teenagers were…fickle, evil creatures and Brooklynn saw the blush creeping up Mark's neck to his face, trying hard not to laugh. "I'll take care of the trash in our bathrooms from now on. Both guest and bedroom. You don't have to worry about those, but every other trash in the house, yes." Christ Taker, what did you do, she thought, knowing little things like that would bother Mark and make him suspicious something wasn't right.

Losing time was a surefire sign he wasn't in control of his body.

Taker had cast a glamour to keep Mark from noticing. Mark kept that area neatly trimmed. He hated pubic hair, period, and it stemmed from zipping up said hair as a teen. Commando, jeans, pubic hair… not a good combination. Mark had no idea what the fuck Claira was talking about, or Brooklynn, and just sipped his coffee, eyeballing them suspiciously. Women were insane. He didn't want to know.

After Claira left for school, Brooklynn cleaned up the kitchen while Mark went to the shop to take care of a few things before it was time to hit the road. They would be gone for a week and Mark hadn't been at the shop this week due to being taken over by his counterpart. That was partially Brooklynn's fault. She sighed, wondering how much longer she would be able to keep up this ruse and hoped Taker had a trick or two up his sleeve if Mark did notice something wasn't right. After the kitchen was spotless, Brooklynn went upstairs for a quick shower to wash up, knowing it would be at least 15 hours before she could bathe again. She walked out of the bathroom and ran smack into Mark, screaming out in surprise.

"Wear some damn bells!" It was the same thing she'd yelled at Taker the previous night, when he scared her in the shower, as she clutched the towel to her body, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. "Jesus, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Everything good at the shop then?"

"Yeah, they think with all this time off I've been putting in, I'm fixing to do promotions or something." Mark chuckled, and maybe he would. It wasn't like they needed the money and, in Mexico, they had talked about getting out more. "If this trip goes well, darlin', and once we settle this business from Julia… we should start planning a summer vacation. We haven't done one in a few years."

Well, not anything outside of mandatory camping trips and then hunting camps in the Fall. Claira and Brooklynn hadn't really found said hunting trips to be all that much fun. Something about shooting Bambi apparently set women to crying.

What would Taker think about that? Why the hell was she once again putting him above herself and everyone else? Brooklynn had serious issues and nodded, cracking a smile before heading into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Where were you thinking to vacation?" She asked, drying herself off with the towel and towel-drying her hair, feeling him walk up behind her. If this was Taker, he would've had her bent over the bed and been balls deep inside of her already. The towel would be tantalizing enough for him, but Mark was the opposite. Mark was busy admiring the little glimpses that towel would afford him, whenever she moved, the little gaping areas. Or when she stretched or bent, how it would shift and rise.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we should let Claira spin a globe and just go wherever her finger lands. Could be fun."

They had done all the traditional family vacations, time for something new. When Brooklynn finished with her hair, he ripped that towel off, laughing at her gasp. Brooklynn squeaked out when he did that, amber eyes wide and shook her head at his playful nature, rolling her eyes.

"I could've done that myself, but thanks for the assistance."

She sashayed over to the dresser to pull out some clothes to slip on, her curves on full display for her husband, who was drinking her in. A quick glance at the clock told her they had a few more hours to kill before school was out and, if this was Taker, she knew exactly how he would spend them. Pulling on the panties and clipping her bra in place, Brooklynn sat down on the bed to pull her shorts on.

"I don't know about that finger idea. You know Claira won't want to be away from Seth for long periods of time this summer." Providing they were still together, which Brooklynn saw as a huge possibility. "Unless we bring him with us…again…"

"Brooklynn… I'm not planning our lives around her boyfriend." Mark said flatly, stopping her from finishing dressing. "She's going to have to eventually learn that fully functioning people sometimes have to spend time away from their… boyfriends."

Brooklynn hadn't even TRIED pretending she was interested in Mark, she had bantered and dressed. That was fucking hilarious. Though, Taker did agree about the Claira thing.

"See… you were perfectly fine without these." He snapped the strap of her bra against her shoulder, now crouched between her legs. "What's going on with you lately, Brooklynn?" She was acting… almost skittish sometimes.

Telling him the truth was out of the question. Too much was at stake and she was confused about her feelings for Taker. She was also worried about this darkness coming for them and couldn't get Julia's words out of her head.

"Why don't you dominate me?" Her eyes widened when she asked that question and could see the bewilderment on Mark's face. "Oh god…fuck…I mean, shit! I didn't mean to ask that…" She was off that bed in a heartbeat, rubbing her hands together nervously and could FEEL Mark's eyes burning into her back. "Do you remember our first night together? We waited SO long for it and had built it up in our heads to be amazing and it was. It still is…but…Mark, why don't you get rough with me when we have sex? I'm not talking about making love either. I'm talking about hard fucking. You never get rough with me, you always hold yourself back. At first, I thought it was because of Claira, but…you still do it. You hold yourself back and all I want you to do is show me the beast inside of you. The animal you're keeping caged – let him out once in a while. You won't hurt me if that's what you're worried about. That night in the shower a few nights ago was…incredible. It was the first time you actually dominated me in…I don't know how long and I want more of that. What is holding you back? Why are you afraid to let your inner sexual predator out?"

"My inner sexual predator… don't call it that, it sounds… rapey." Mark ordered, fighting back a shudder.

Why hadn't he let loose with her? Probably because in the time she had known his other half, Taker wasn't always the nicest guy. While Taker had purposefully managed to block memories of him and Brooklynn, he hadn't with other conquests and he had seen what the savage did to them. Not to mention, during the Nemesis crisis, she had regretted bringing Taker back.

"I don't want to remind you of the Undertaker, darlin'." He admitted, clearing his throat and wondered where this stemmed from. "I know I'm not him, and I'm not going to tear you up and spit you out, but… I guess I didn't know how you felt." They sucked at communicating, but better late than never, right?

That stung more than Brooklynn cared to admit, especially since she had been lying to him about Undertaker returning. "Do you think I don't know that? I know you're not Him." She had to keep playing the part in order to keep the ruse going. "You've been holding yourself back because you were afraid of reminding me of your counterpart? Mark…" Shutting her eyes, Brooklynn took a deep breath and opened them, walking up to him. "Undertaker never hurt me. He had a right to be angry when I asked you to bring him back because it wasn't out of love or want. It was a necessity to ensure our survival because I didn't think you were strong enough to face Nemesis." He wasn't, not without Mickie's help at least. "I admit, what he did to Randy was wrong, but that was a long time ago. It was almost two decades ago." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him the same way she had Taker only hours ago, pouring all the fire, love, passion and desire into it. "You could never scare me away. So stop holding yourself back and thinking you're gonna scare me off. Give me back the man I fell in love with, the man who made my toes curl and stole my heart, my breath, with his kisses and touch. Don't hide from me anymore, please. I love all sides of you and, if you don't know that, you're a fool."

Taker was going back to sleep starting now. He could read those thoughts flashing through Mark's mind as he did what he had been wanting to do for years now, what he SHOULD have been doing, and dominated her. Not the same way Taker himself would have, but… he'd give his counterpart high grades for effort. She was a little hypocrite, his beautiful Lynn. Lying through her teeth, scolding Mark… he was thoroughly enjoying it, actually. But… he needed to be dormant now, give any potential energy residue time to settle before they reached D.C. He didn't need a certain Witch catching onto him; he would probably kill her, her husband, their pets and leave their brats orphans.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

For the next 2 hours, Mark dominated his wife in every possible way, keeping her from touching him, taking complete control. He thoroughly fucked her the way she wanted, begged, craved and Brooklynn enjoyed every second of it. That was more like it! This is what their honeymoon should've been like. The animal inside of him had come out and left fingerprint bruises on her hips, thighs, and Brooklynn was pretty certain her pussy was bruised or broken. It was deliciously achy between her thighs as they both came down from their intense sexual high. She was sprawled on the bed, trying not to pass out and he simply watched her, his own heart thundering against his chest and in his ears. Lovemaking was all well and fine, she enjoyed being soft with him, but sometimes, like now, a woman just had to be thoroughly pounded and controlled in the bedroom by her man.

"I love you so much, Mark." She murmured, stroking his face and chest with sparkling amber orbs.

"I love you too, Brooklynn." She hadn't cum that hard for him in… well, if he were being honest, and he didn't want to because it was quite a blow to his already damaged ego, in years. Brooklynn always got off, he knew she did, but not like THAT. He had been both royally screwing this up and missing out for these last years. "I'm an idiot…"

He sighed, running a hand down his sweat-soaked face, popping an eye open to look at her. She looked good and fucked properly, hair haphazard, skin reddened and drenched in sweat. She had bite marks, bruises, all of it… Mark smirked slightly.

"No you're not, stop that."

Brooklynn pushed herself up to softly brush her lips against his and caressed his face, knowing they would be hitting the road later than Steve and Trish. Both needed a shower BADLY. There was no way they were driving for 12 hours, or however long, after the extensive workout they just had without showering first.

"I should've been honest with you. Don't get me wrong, I love how soft and tender you are with me. Making love and taking our time to feel and explore isn't an issue. I just…I wanted that fire and passion back we once had, and I never want you to be afraid to show a different side of yourself to me. I love all of you, every piece, got it?"

"Yeah, woman, I got it," He grumbled good-naturedly, rolling his emerald green eyes down at her and snorted when she slapped him again. "That the best you got, Brooklynn?" He teased huskily. _Idiot. She was talking about both of Us_.

NOW he was going to sleep. Taker didn't have eyes to roll, but he was still rolling them, even as he drifted off.

"Come on, let's grab a shower and then a bit of sleep before we go." They had time for a power nap, Brooklynn looked like she needed it. She looked… exhausted, actually.

Four hours later, they were on the road for their trip with Brooklynn snuggled against Mark's side and his arm around her. Steve and Trish were 2 hours ahead of them, so they wouldn't be able to meet up with them. They assured Brooklynn and Mark the kids would be in separate rooms since Steve splurged for a suite with multiple rooms for the night. It was nice being alone with Mark for a change and spending time with him. Brooklynn felt as if she was reconnected with him, the same way she did Taker, which splintered her heart even more because she couldn't choose between them.

* * *

A knock sounded at Claira's door later that night, followed by opening it and smiled at her sheepish looking boyfriend. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really, no. Looks like you're having the same problem." Seth padded over to her, wearing red pajama bottoms and a white beater, his shoulder-length curly black hair hanging down.

"Did Trish and Steve let you in here?"

He smirked devilishly, sliding a finger down her cheek to her lips. "They're fast asleep, beautiful."

Actually, they were out cold, thanks to a sleeping spell that wouldn't wake them until morning.

"I-I see…"

Claira swallowed hard, feeling nervous all of a sudden and watched Seth join her in bed, his dark chocolate eyes not leaving her for a second. Why did she get butterflies in her stomach whenever she stared into his eyes? There was so much intensity and heat between them, she felt as though she might explode and accepted a soft kiss from him.

" _Do it, boy, claim what is yours…"_

Seth deepened the kiss, not realizing they were being watched by the very same dark entity that had watched Brooklynn and Taker. "Claira, I love you…" He murmured huskily, guiding them both to lay down on the bed and pulled her leg to drape over his, wanting her close to him.

Claira had to catch her breath, nodding. "I know. I love you too, Seth." As much as a 16-year-old could love, anyway.

"So let me prove it…" His mouth trailed down her jaw to her neck, rolling them to where he hovered over her and let her feel his erection. "I know you're scared, I am too, but we love each other and people who love each other have sex. I'm a virgin just like you…" He watched her cheeks tinge pink, smiling. "Please Claira, I want you so fucking bad, baby…"

It was tempting, especially with Trish and Steve fast asleep. Her boyfriend was sexy and confident, even being a virgin, but…once again, something was holding her back. "I want you too, but…"

"But what?"

Claira shook her head, pushing him back a little to where she could sit up and regain her bearings. "I told you I'm not ready…please don't push this on me…" Pressuring her wouldn't get him between her legs any faster, at least with his dick.

Seth sighed heavily, wondering if they'd get another opportunity like this where they were completely alone and scrubbed a hand down his face. "I'm not trying to pressure you, Claira…" At the same time, he could only eat her pussy so much and be sucked off so much before wanting actual sex. "Are you afraid I'll leave you if we have sex?"

"No…" Maybe. A little. She didn't know.

"Then what is holding you back from doing this with me?"

"I'm just not ready." Claira couldn't explain the feeling of DREAD that washed over her every time sex was brought up. "I love you and I enjoy being with you, Seth, but…sex isn't happening. I'm sorry…"

Nodding, Seth knew better than to push the topic with her and sat back on his haunches, not believing how stubborn she was being about this. "Alright…I think I should go back to my room then. You're too tempting…and I don't wanna push you into something you're not ready for." He kissed her again softly, tenderly, and reluctantly pulled away. "Get some sleep, see you in the morning, beautiful." He left the room, scowling darkly and stalked back to his own, not believing what a cock tease his girlfriend was.

Letting out a slow, shaky breath, Claira got up and moved to deadbolt her door. She had waited until he was hopefully out of hearing, not wanting to offend him, but there would not be a repeat of that. She wanted Seth sure, but… just not THAT, not right NOW. Even while her young, hormonally confused body was screaming at her for IT, there was this quiet but firm voice in the back of her head telling her not to do it. She didn't know why, but that voice, it was reassuring, if not stern, and she followed it.

* * *

It was probably a very good thing Claira had traveled with Trish and Steve because otherwise, she'd hear her mother screaming. Mark had gotten the message loud and clear, not disappointing and given her exactly what she wanted. He even throttled her, just like Taker, making her pussy gush for him, surrendering her body to him in every way. Mark had put up a sound barrier or else the police would've been called from how loud they were, though there was nothing to be done about the headboard smacking the wall harshly during their session. The best part was Mark had started it this time, not giving her much of a choice and there were zero complaints from her. Now if they did sex this rough constantly, it would be an issue, but at least there wouldn't be strictly soft lovemaking for the next half of their lives either.

* * *

 _A flash of light brought Brooklynn back to that garden, the same one she had met Julia in and this time her sister was waiting for her. "Julia…"_

" _Brooklynn…" They embraced tightly and she pulled back, frowning. "Claira's in trouble, my sister."_

" _What?" That was the LAST thing Brooklynn expected to hear. "What do you mean?"_

" _The darkness…I still don't know what it is, but…I know what it wants. It wants your daughter. Claira. She's in trouble and you must protect her. If you don't…something terrible will be unleashed on this world."_

" _But what does Claira have to do with this?"_

" _Claira is the KEY to everything, Brooklynn." Julia needed her to understand, taking Brooklynn's hands in hers to squeeze them. "She is the key. That's all I know. The darkness that's coming wants her…needs her…"_

 _Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest now, seeing the urgency and fear in her twin's golden-brown eyes. "I-I don't…Claira is the key because of her powers or…?"_

 _Julia nodded, tears burning her eyes. "She is a rare child gifted with two different powers, Brooklynn. Do you understand? She is RARE and PURE. You must protect her, you, Mark and Undertaker."_

 _Her eyes widened upon hearing that. "But how did you…?"_

 _Julia smiled sadly, caressing her sister's face with the back of her hand. "Just because I'm not always here doesn't mean I don't see what's going on. I know what you've been doing, and I understand why you haven't told Mark the truth. You love them both. And they love you just as much. Undertaker has…changed, because of you. Because you've opened yourself up to him and he will protect you and Claira. They both will."_

 _Tears poured out of Brooklynn's eyes. "I don't know what to do, Julia. I don't know how to choose between them, or if I even can…I'm so lost and I love them both the same. How do I decide? Taker wants to take over Mark's body permanently and I can't lose Mark again. But I can't lose Taker either, which is why I've been protecting him. Tell me what to do."_

" _Oh sister, I can't tell you what to do about that. I wish I had all the answers, but I don't. You will figure it out. You will find out who you can live with and who you can't live without." She winced, pulling back and sighed heavily, looking up at the sky. "I have to go now. Remember what I said – protect Claira. She is the key."_

" _No, Julia please don't go! I have so many questions and I'm so confused, I don't know what to do anymore! Please come back!"_

" _I will be back in time…goodbye for now, Brooklynn…" Julia vanished, the garden scenery going with it and Brooklynn was in pitch black darkness, tears streaming down her cheeks._

* * *

"Jesus Christ son, you eat as much as I do."

It was probably a good thing Mark had slipped him some extra money. At the time, Steve had been confused, Mark had laughed and said wait until meal times. Claira ate like a horse, she had a metabolism most women would kill for. Seth ate like three goddamn racehorses fresh off the track.

"He's a growing boy, Uncle Steve." Claira laughed. The rest of her night, she had slept like she was dead. The incident from last night had faded into just another heated memory.

"I'm sorry." Seth apologized, looking embarrassed.

"Steve… be nice, you eat like you're starving all the time too." Trish scolded gently, sipping her tea.

* * *

Brooklynn didn't get any more sleep after that dream and had been up since the crack of dawn, sitting out on the balcony trying to make sense of Julia's warning. What did she mean by Claira being the key to everything? The key to the darkness? That was very unsettling, and she had to talk to Mark/Taker about this. Hopefully, Taker hadn't gone completely dormant because this was something he NEEDED to know. Around 8 AM, Mark finally stirred out of a restful slumber and Brooklynn turned her head to look at him, so much worry and concern in her eyes.

"Good, you're up. Go do your business and then we REALLY need to talk. Do you want coffee? I want coffee. I'm gonna get some coffee." She might've been on a caffeine high right now to keep herself awake, her words all coming out in a rush and stood up from the bed to make another pot of coffee.

Mark didn't let her get very far, waking up almost instantly because Brooklynn didn't usually act like a hummingbird spaz first thing in the morning. He pulled her right back into the bed with him, trapping her beneath a massive thigh. "What's going on?" He demanded, his voice husky from just waking up, but still alert. "You're aura is all over the goddamn place, what happened?"

"I-It wasn't you…it wasn't you. It's not you the darkness is after, whatever this thing is." Brooklynn had been holding back tears and couldn't do it any longer, true fear swimming in her golden eyes. "It's Claira. Julia came to me again last night and told me the darkness is after Claira. She's…she's the key to everything…and we have to protect her. She couldn't tell me anything more than that, only that Claira is in danger. So we need to get to her before something bad happens…" Trish and Steve wouldn't be able to stop the danger either because they're powers were all in the mind. "It was targeting her this whole time and I didn't know it…"

"Are you absolutely certain? Because this wouldn't be the first time a spirit, or demon, has toyed with you and misled you. We're not panicking Claira unless we know for a fact. I can ward her for protection. Or Mickie can. Why hasn't Trish had a vision? She always has visions. Or John and his automatic writing. It sounds like you're the only one being shown things. By Julia. Why not the others? They would have heard whispers at the very least. Like Randy.

Brooklynn's head was spinning because she couldn't tell who was who right now, pushing Mark off her. He moved willingly or else she'd still be pinned beneath him, tearing a shaky hand through her hair. Truth be told, Brooklynn had the same thought at first, but why would the darkness, or whatever this was coming after them, warn her and tell her what to do?

 _Protect Claira, trust your instincts, trust yourself…_ "We're keeping our daughter with us from now on. She is not traveling with anyone else except us and…you need to give her back her powers, Mark." Taker would agree with that and he could help her hone those skills since she knew he was awake again. Her fear and aura must've woken him from his dormant state. She held her hand up before he could protest. "And you need to give her a Familiar. She needs protection while at school. I don't know what this thing is, but…I'm trusting my instincts and they're telling me Claira is in trouble." Actually, she'd been feeling that way for quite a while and had no idea why. "If you want to find the 'cure' after this is settled, and the darkness is destroyed, fine. But right now, her powers could be the very fucking thing that saves her life. As for the others, I have no idea why they haven't sensed anything. Maybe this thing has a protection on it to prevent you or Mickie or anyone in the circle from sensing its presence." That was a huge possibility. "Julia told me that, if we don't stop this, if we don't protect Claira, something terrible will be unleashed on this world. It isn't just us at stake – this is the WORLD at stake. This is serious…like Nemesis serious."

"You don't just GIVE a Familiar. They CHOOSE you. And finding one like this isn't going to happen. I'll Unbind her powers, but she's not trained and you have to consider that it may be her powers that destroy everything in a fit of fear or temper. Like you're having right now." Right now both personalities were kind of merged and it was weird, uncomfortable; Taker didn't like it. "It takes YEARS of training."

"Then how are we supposed to protect her? We can't keep her out of school for this! So, unless we find this darkness and destroy it before Spring Break ends, we're SUNK!" Brooklynn felt lightheaded suddenly, swaying and touched her forehead, feeling Mark catch her before she hit the floor. Caffeine crash. "Fuck…"

Brooklynn hadn't eaten anything with all the coffee she had consumed and now her body was starting to reject it. Stress and worry combined with it…she bolted to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before vomiting, tears streaming down her cheeks. Putting a protection spell on Claira while at school would NOT stop this darkness, she knew it, especially if this thing couldn't be sensed by any of the circle.

Taker had asserted himself and was behind her. He watched as she heaved her guts out, frowning and waited until Brooklynn had cleaned herself up before waving a hand. "Sleep." When she dropped, he caught her, carrying her out to the bed. He'd let Mark drive today.

Brooklynn wasn't going to have panic attacks in the car, not happening. Mark made a call to Steve, alerting him that he needed to be a bit more cautious, pop into heads of everyone new that came their way. Also, he asked him to check in with Trish, see if anything new had popped up on her vision. They'd deal with this when they joined up with the circle, which wasn't much longer.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Honey, come here a sec." Steve crooked his finger at her, guiding her into the kitchen area while the kids were on the couch, watching television. "We can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"Mark called. Brooklynn had another dream and it was about Claira." Steve spoke very quietly, almost a whisper. "He told us to wait here cause Claira has to ride with them. He even said Seth can go with them, but the dream told Brooklynn Claira is in trouble."

This had to be serious if Mark was willing to go back on his word about Seth traveling with them. "Why is this happening after 17 years of peace? I don't get it, Steve. It's scaring me." She felt his arms wrap around her to pull her closer, closing her eyes. "How far away are they?"

"They'll be here tonight sometime, so I'm gonna go pay for another night and get us all somethin' to eat. Hold the fort down while I'm gone. Ya haven't had any visions, right?" He wasn't surprised when Trish shook her head. "I'll be back soon, honey." Steve kissed her softly, stroking the side of her face. "We're gonna stick close to Mark and the family until we get to Melina's. Then maybe we can make sense of this shit."

"Everything okay, Aunt Trish?"

Trish nodded, not wanting to alarm her adopted niece and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Never better, but we're gonna stay one more night and wait for your Mom and Dad to get here. Steve just went to get us some lunch."

"Oh…okay."

* * *

 _Brooklynn doesn't think when she's panicked. Didn't she just raise the alarms on Claira a few weeks ago? How'd that pan out? We cast a spell to stop the dreaming and then come to find out, it wasn't necessary. Why are we listening to her again?_ Mark wasn't entirely sure what the hell was happening anymore as he glanced over at Brooklynn, frowning.

She definitely needed the rest and he wasn't about to travel in a vehicle with her having meltdowns. She overreacted. He got that there was an issue, but so far, only her and Randy had had these things happening to them. It was like a replay of sorts from 17 years ago when Brooklynn had been drawn in by a spirit that was being controlled and Randy had… well, that was sort of on him.

"Hmmm."

Caffeine crashes sucked. Brooklynn woke up 12 hours later, in an unfamiliar bed and took several minutes to realize it was a hotel room.

"No! I don't want them back! Get away from me, Dad!" It was Claira's turn to have a meltdown, refusing to listen to what her father had to say. Seth was with Trish and Steve while Mark spoke with her about what was going on.

Her head was killing her, and that yelling didn't help matters any. Claira barged into the room just as she sat up, seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes. "What's going on?" She rasped out, her throat dry from sleeping so long and saw Mark storming in after her. Or was it Taker? She couldn't tell the difference while waking up and listened to Claira shout about not wanting anything to do with her powers.

"I don't want them! I want to be normal! I don't want to see spirits or have anything to do with magic! EVER!"

"Okay…okay, calm down, Claira…" Brooklynn gestured her to sit down on the bed and rubbed her temples, expecting this type of reaction. "Did Dad tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah, something about a darkness coming for us and you know what? I don't give a damn about it! I don't want powers, Mom! I hate the fact I inherited these curses from both of you! Seth is going to think I'm a freak and I'm gonna lose him because of this!" How was she supposed to keep this secret from her boyfriend during the entire week?! "Dad wants to give them back and I DON'T WANT THEM."

"Claira…you're in trouble and we're trying to protect you…"

"By forcing me to have powers I don't even want? Do I have to remind you what I did to our kitchen, mother? I SET IT ON FIRE because I don't know how to control my powers!"

"But you could learn and be trained properly…"

"NO!"

That was all Mark, who didn't think it was a good idea, but apparently wasn't about to cross his wife. Taker knew giving back her powers was a stupid idea because she was untrained. "All right Claira, you don't have to have them Unbound right now, sweetheart." He said quietly, blocks firmly in place, in case Steve got nosy. "I shouldn't have tried, I'm sorry." Training took time and, unless she was 100% on board with it, giving her back her magic was most likely going to result in her accidentally killing someone. Just what they didn't need right now.

Claira cried, burying her face in her hands and felt her mother pull her into her arms, trembling from head to toe. "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry Dad…" He squatted down in front of her and Claira pulled away from her mother to hug him tightly around the neck, letting her tears beat down on his neck. "It scares me. Magic scares me and I don't wanna hurt anyone with it." The kitchen incident had scared her and when her father Bound her, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her magic had gotten out of control because of her temper and she could've seriously injured or even killed her mother.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You don't have to deal with it anymore and you can stay Bound as long as you want." Brooklynn soothed, rubbing her back while Mark continued consoling their daughter, his ACID eyes locking with hers. It was Taker. He was awake again and had taken over Mark's body in order to calm Claira down. 'Thank you.' She mouthed, watching him nod and slid out of bed, walking out of the room to give them a moment alone. Water was calling her name.

If Brooklynn hadn't lost her mind AGAIN and just learned to calm down, this wouldn't have happened. Where the hell had his calm, cool and rational Lynn gone? This had to be the parental thing, or 17 years of not really dealing with supernatural situations, outside of PTA's and bake sales. Hell, if Taker had at least been allowed OUT, or a glimpse of what was happening throughout the years, he could have helped train Claira early on and she wouldn't have been so goddamn afraid now. Panicking and pushing her into this, when magic required TIME and patience, was… he pinched the bridge of his nose, inwardly sighing.

Claira went back to Trish and Steve's room to be with Seth, needing his comfort after what went down with her father. Not that Brooklynn blamed her, she was tempted to go with her. It wasn't Mark she'd be dealing with, it was Taker and he didn't take 'mistakes' very well. Or people freaking out very well either. Mark was better in these types of situations, but Taker was out and she had to hear his lecture about how she was believing a dream that could be false and she freaked out for no reason.

"I don't need to hear a lecture, Taker." She dropped the cup in the sink and scrubbed a hand down her face in frustration, having already splashed cold water on her face to wake her up more. "You probably don't believe it's really Julia in my dreams, but I do and I'm taking these warnings she's giving me seriously. Claira is the key to all of this, it was never about you, like YOU thought, or rather Mark thought. So I'm sorry for freaking out, but that's what a mother does when her child is in danger. She panics, overreacts, goes stir crazy and tries to find SOME way to protect her child."

"And there is nothing wrong with that, as long as you're not stupid about it, which you were. You panicked and, in turn, Mark panicked." Taker lectured, folding his arms in front of his chest tightly, his voice stern. "Then between the pair of you, you panicked Trish, Steve, AND Claira. What was the purpose of it? You already knew there was trouble, you could have sat on this for another day or so and addressed it with everyone, instead you lost your head. That WILL be your downfall, Lynn. Panic leads to mistakes, and Claira will be the one who pays for it if you don't tread carefully."

"And that's not who I am! I don't just sit on stuff when I KNOW there's trouble afoot! When I KNOW my daughter is in danger! I'M. NOT. YOU." Brooklynn poked him in the chest none too gently with each word that came out of her mouth, anger boiling in her eyes along with tears. "I was hopped up on caffeine because I couldn't sleep after that warning from Julia! I couldn't do it! So, I started drinking coffee and I had way too much without any food in my system. It's called a caffeine crash, by the way, just in case you didn't know the term. And if panicking is my downfall, if it makes me stupid, SO BE IT! As long as my child is safe, that's ALL I care about right now! It's called being a mother!" Storming past him, Brooklynn needed space and felt as though she would uncoil at any minute if he didn't leave her alone and stop lecturing her.

Taker didn't panic because it led to people doing irrational, stupid things out of fear, out of anger, out of worry for their children. Twice now, Claira had been scared to death and tears because nobody stopped to just breathe and calm down. Not that what HE thought counted because, while Brooklynn said she had loved him first, that hadn't been enough for her to demand he be given anything these last 17 years. No knowledge he had a child, no first memories; he got to live all of that 17 years after the fact through a lens of Mark's memories.

Family vacations. Lovemaking under the stars. Claira's first day of school and first broken heart. Brooklynn's laughter through the years. He had missed all of it, all their normal, typical behavior and the only reason she even wanted him here now was out of boredom and sexual frustration. Disgust flooded him at how much had changed and yet so little. Taker went dormant. Let THEM deal with this. He was sure he would find out what happened in another 20 years.

* * *

Arriving in D.C. the following day, Brooklynn hadn't said much and kept her thoughts to herself, deciding from here on out, she wouldn't be telling anyone about her dreams. Nobody believed her anyway and thought she panicked. There was a very good reason for panicking though, especially when Claira was in danger. Mark hadn't said much to her either, keeping to himself and the radio played softly, but other than that, nobody spoke. She had a feeling Seth was afraid to say something and Claira looked distressed about everything, which broke her heart further. There would be no happy reunion, they had a world to save, again, and it reminded Brooklynn so much of all the other times they had met up. The car pulled into the driveway as Brooklynn took a deep breath and got out, walking around to grab her bag.

"I got it." She murmured quietly when Mark went to take it, swinging it over her shoulder and walked away from him toward the front door.

Claira frowned at her mother's cold demeanor toward her father and wondered what could've happened after her meltdown last night. Was it because of her they weren't speaking?

Mark had no idea either and sighed, shrugging his massive shoulders when Claira shot him a puzzled look. Brooklynn was obviously pissed at him or something, he was fairly certain he had done what she wanted, against his own thoughts, when he had tried talking Claira into lifting the binding. Bad idea and he knew it, but Brooklynn, even after 17 years to chill out, hadn't.

"She'll be fine." He said quietly.

"Brook!" Melina crowed as soon as she opened the door, hugging her friend tightly and pulled back, seeing the sadness in the woman's eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a very long drive." She cracked a smile at Melina and walked into the house, looking around. "Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, they're all on the back patio waiting for you…" Melina saw the weariness on Mark's face, along with the sadness in Claira, feeling it coming off her in waves. What the hell was going on?

"Claira, this is Melina Bautista. She's a dear old friend of your father and me. Melina, this is our daughter, Claira and her boyfriend, Seth Rollins."

"It's so nice to meet you." Seth extended his hand with a handsome smile, shaking the woman's and wrapped his arm around Claira's shoulders.

Melina smiled at the boy before landing eyes on Mark, both shaking hands. "It's great you guys are finally here. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms and then we can get this party started! Providing I don't blow chunks all over. Damn pregnancy."

"Wait, you're pregnant?!"

"Yes dear, just because I'm in my early 40's doesn't mean I still can't get the job done. And this is my wild sex baby."

"Melina! They're TEENAGERS!"

"Oops!"

"Wait until you meet David, he's worse than me," Melina laughed wholeheartedly. "And he's such a normie!" She gestured them to all follow her, shaking her head as she bounced down the hallway.

"Mom… please tell me they aren't all crazy."

"Wait until you meet the rest." Mark muttered, shaking his head as he stepped through the door, instantly feeling Mickie's protective barrier around the house. It made his stomach roll for a brief moment. He felt the magic prodding at him, considering him, and finally, he had apparently not deemed a threat because he passed through and nausea quit.

Despite what had happened, Brooklynn laughed at Melina's enthusiasm and calling her husband a 'normie'. Poor Claira had NO idea what she was in store for, her and Seth both. Hell, the boy may very well find out magic DID exist before all was said and done. Was that really such a bad thing? Claira was afraid of losing him because of her magic hereditary, so Brooklynn would try her best to keep him in the dark. They had a job to do while here though, so it would be easier said than done.

"Mel, a minute?" Mark was busy with Seth and Claira, talking to them about sleeping arrangements and whatnot. "Seth is a normie too. He doesn't know anything about us and…Claira really wants to keep it that way. Think you can pass on the message discreetly to the others?"

"No worries, Randy already told us about him and everybody knows." Melina frowned, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"No, it's not, but I want to tell everyone together."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Mark!"

"David, Jesus Christ… you aren't aging like the rest of us." Besides his head was shaved, but other than that… Mark was a tinge jealous. He kept plucking out whites and grays. Screw Dave, the 'normie' as Melina had called him. "Fuck all, man." He grunted when the shorter but wider man lifted him off the ground in a literal back cracking hug. "What is that woman feeding you?"

"Was a vegan diet, I cut that shit quick." David liked to eat healthily, but vegan… no. That meant no eggs, no milk products… nothing that had anything to do with animals. Nuh-uh, he was glad she was out of that phase.

"Alright everyone, drop your shit, drop a load in the toilet if you need to and get your asses downstairs to the back patio!" Melina ordered, grinning from ear to ear and hooked her arm through Brooklynn's, guiding her downstairs.

"Oh my god! Did she really just say that?!"

"Yes I did, sweet cheeks!"

Claira groaned, looking up at her very amused boyfriend and felt her cheeks reddening. Maybe bringing him along HADN'T been a great idea.

"Hey boy, you better mind your P's and Q's in my house or you'll be strung up by your ball sack. That's directly from my wife, not me." David clapped Seth on the back somewhat harshly and heard Mark chuckle, both following the women to the back patio.

Seth swallowed hard.

"Not that I'll be the one stringing you up sweetheart, David will." Melina chuckled, seeing the look on Seth's face and shook her head. "We're only teasing. Claira, if you're the one who does anything naughty, we're getting a hot poker and-"

"WHOA!" Mark bellowed; it was time to end this trainway of crazy. His eyes narrowed in on Mickie James literally running to them. "Shit." He caught her when she jumped on him. "What the actual fuck?"

"HA! I don't get sick anymore!" She shrieked, planting a loud smacking kiss on him before hopping down.

"It's about damn time you got here."

Beth was next, smiling tearfully at Brooklynn and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Brooklynn had named her daughter partially after her, which had been quite the honor. She was one of 10 godparents to the little girl…who wasn't so little anymore.

"It's been far too long."

"It has." Brooklynn didn't think she would get emotional from seeing everyone again and blinked at the sight of Mickie actually planting a whopper on her husband. She laughed at the bewildered expression on his face and leaned against Beth, feeling the heavy burden on her heart lift a little.

"I want you to meet my husband, Adam Copeland. Adam, this is Brooklynn Calaway." Beth grinned, finally able to announce her with Mark's last name. "One of my best friends on the planet."

"It's nice to meet you, Brooklynn." Adam shook her hand with a smile, wrapping his arm around Beth's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I've heard nothing but great things about you and your family."

"Don't lie to her."

"Shut up, Deadman!" Mickie laughed, bouncing over to wrap an arm around Brooklynn before dancing around to pinch Claira's cheeks. "You are…" She frowned, cocking an eyebrow. "Huh." She was Bound, had they told her that? They might've. She did know she wasn't supposed to talk shop around Seth however.

Claira was in hell. She didn't remember half these people and tightened her hold on Seth's hand.

The celebration was underway as far as their marriage went with everyone reconciling, talking and carrying on. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon when Brooklynn decided now was the time to talk to the circle about what they were facing. "Claira, why don't you and Seth go in the house and relax, hmm?"

Brooklynn could tell her daughter was very uncomfortable being around all these people and they had business to talk about. Supernatural business Seth couldn't be part of. David and Adam were already aware of the supernatural part, but they also didn't care to hear it, so they walked inside with the kids, cake in hand. Brooklynn waited until the sliding screen door shut before turning to face their dear friends and the circle.

"Alright, out with it Brooklynn, what's going on?"

For the next hour, Brooklynn explained to everyone about the dreams she'd been having of Julia, the warnings, all of it…except Taker being back. She made him a promise, even if he wasn't happy with her right now and she would not break it. Hopefully, he was completely dormant to where nobody here could sense his presence. Honestly, that was the least of her worries right now with this darkness looming over them, this threat, and her daughter being the key to it all.

He was completely dormant. Anything said this week, Taker wouldn't know a thing about until he eventually woke up. He wasn't risking any of them finding out about him because Mickie and Mark would probably work together to find a way to be rid of him forever.

"Are you 100% certain that Claira is the key to this?" Mickie asked gently. "We've been tricked before, Brook." She wanted to be certain because, if Claira was the key, then they were going to have to sort out what the hell that meant and Claira may not like or even help.

"I don't know. I mean…the dream was warm and full of light. And Julia told me there are ways for the dead that crossover to contact their loved ones through their subconscious." Brooklynn explained, folding her hands in her lap and lowered her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. "I just don't see why the darkness or whatever this is would trick me by telling me what they directly want."

"Well, there is ONE way to find out and determine if this dream is real or an illusion."

"Which is?"

"Let Randy touch you. He'll be able to see into your mind, your subconscious, and feel the dreams. Unless anyone else has any other ideas?"

Brooklynn was in deep shit.

"Hold up," Randy held up his hands, shaking his head. "I can't TELL if it's real just by feeling and seeing it. I'm going to experience it just like she did, and feel what she felt. That just validates her point, it doesn't validate facts." He wanted facts. "Okay, so… Claira is the target, and we heard from Trish and Steve how that played out on your trip here. You guys panicked the fuck out of that kid. What if she's just a pawn to…" He hesitated. "Look, I don't have kids, I can't, but I've seen how you all act when it comes to yours, you'd kill for them." Collective nods all around. "You panic and do crazy shit," That seemed to just be parenting in general. "Maybe make mistakes and maybe we could be making one if we just assume."

"What about a séance?" Mickie suggested, suddenly having an idea.

"You want to raise the dead?" John asked, staring at her with a frown. "YOU can't."

"Mark can," Trish said after a moment. "And John can do an automatic writing at the same time, maybe pick up anything else we may miss."

Randy just saved her ass and Brooklynn owed him, not that she could ever tell him why. "A séance to talk to Julia directly. That sounds good to me."

"One problem with that – what about Seth?"

"Very true, we can't just have a séance with that kid here, not unless he finds out magic and ghosts and monsters are real."

That was a very valid point and Brooklynn really regretted bringing Seth along for the ride now, her eyes finally looking up at Mark. She had avoided him for the better part of the day, but they couldn't fall apart, not now. They needed each other to get through this and, besides, her fight was with Taker, not Mark.

"What do you think? Do you think this is a good idea? Would you be able to summon Julia even though she crossed over?"

"Just keep in mind, you're the only one who will be able to see her, Brooklynn." Beth reminded, knowing she was worthless because all her power revolved around water.

"Not in a séance." Mickie intervened with a smile, feeling John wrap his arm around her. "We'll all be able to see her as long as we can summon her here. It's a long shot, but the only way we can tell if these dreams are legitimate or not is doing it. As far as Seth and Claira go, we can do the séance in the basement and leave them upstairs. Shouldn't be an issue as long as they stay away."

"Yes! You'll be able to see our refinished and furnished basement!"

"I can ward the basement, it'll keep them from coming down." Mark said after a moment, grinning. He'd ward it and, if anyone got to close, they'd find something else to go do.

"There we go, we got a plan." Randy felt relieved, he liked having a plan. He didn't like not having a game plan, that never ended well. "If I wind up in a coma again, someone just shoot Mark."

"No, we'll just shoot you." Brooklynn smiled, no malice in her tone and felt Mark take her hand beneath the table, her head leaning against his arm.

"Hey now! That's not very nice!"

"Husband comes first, Orton. You know that."

"My god, how weird is it to call him your husband after all this time?"

"Well, he was TECHNICALLY my husband by the state of Texas because of how long we've been together, but…it's nice to actually have his last name now."

"Has anything changed?"

This is where Brooklynn had to lie and felt her stomach twist in knots. "No, not really."

"How is that possible?" John demanded, eyeballing both of them and folded his arms in front of his chest. "There's a difference between being together and being married."

"Not to them." Glenn smiled at the married couple and raised his beer in the air. "A toast and let's just say it all together in unison…"

"BOUT FUCKING TIME!"

Brooklynn laughed along with Mark, lacing their fingers together and rolled her eyes at the catcalls and whistles when he dropped a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay, so when do we wanna do this séance?"

"Ask the Warlock of the group."

"Witching hour of course. Mickie?"

"I don't have an Ouija board, and you're going to want one. Full moon tonight, that's good."

"This is D.C., I'll find one." Of course, Mickie didn't have an Ouija board; she wasn't the kind of mess around with the dead. Smart girl. Doors that got opened sometimes wouldn't shut, or the wrong thing came through.

"I've got silver, plenty of that." Melina volunteered, smiling when she was given a look. "I do know a thing or two, even if I can't do it."

"Why don't you and the guys go out to get what you need while we clean up? When you get back, we'll start setting things up for the séance." Brooklynn suggested, already standing along with Mickie, Melina, Trish, and Beth.

"No offense, but I'll stay and help clean."

"Same here."

"Pussies. Come on man, we got some catchin' up to do."

"I'm bringin' some beer!"

"Steven, no drinking and driving. You better let Mark or Glenn do the driving or whoever ISN'T drinking."

Steve cleared his throat, nodding. "Yes, honey."

"Goddamn, she's got you whipped!"

"Since when did you develop a sense of humor, jackass?"

"Since I fucked your momma."

John and Randy both spewed their beers out simultaneously.

"Oh, by the way, it's a full moon tonight, so we got lucky and you guys arrived in the nick of time. We should be able to contact any spirit we want with that much celestial power." Mickie explained, shaking her head at John wiping beer off his chin. "Get moving, boys."

"You're an idiot, James. You can't contact 'any spirit' you want, leave that shit to the people who actually deal in it." Mark sneered at her, his eyes flashing when she purposefully brushed her aura against his. He was sorely tempted to retaliate, but… he didn't.

"Be a good boy and run along now."

"One day, you two may actually like each other."

"Oh shush, Glenn, this is us getting along."

"Remind me again what had to break inside that brain of yours to marry him?"

"Because I love him, even if he is a smartass sometimes." Brooklynn looked down at her ring, the amethyst stone and smiled before carrying some of the dishes back into the house.

"Hell, she stuck with him for 17 years before they finally tied the knot."

"I still don't understand why he waited so long to ask you." Mickie would never understand that one, shrugging. "I guess people move at different paces."

"The bottom line is, you're married now and we're extremely happy for both of you." Beth winked, beginning to put the food away after covering it up with tinfoil. "Geez Mel, did you make enough food?"

"Considering how many people are here that I'm feeding, damn right I made a feast!"

"Will the baby be alright during the séance tonight?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Mickie can ward that womb, bank on that." John laughed, coming in when Melina shouted for muscles, flexing.

Even at his age, he was built. He had to stay in shape, they had a houseful of kids and pets. Lots of pets. Mickie loved animals. So did the kids. He was so glad to be here in D.C. and away from the zoo he called home.

"She did it for each of her pregnancies so we could-"

"You shut your mouth right now!" She was three shades of red.

"Fuck?"

"BROOKLYNN!"

"That's actually a very good idea. I wonder why Mark never did that with us while I was pregnant with Claira." She wondered aloud, shrugging at the gaping faces of her friends. "What? We have a healthy sex life and…"

"OKAY, enough talk about sex." Melina ordered, remembering now why they all stayed separated because it was chaos whenever the circle got together. Not to mention, she hadn't had sex in a few weeks due to morning sickness, which was just about…she flew out of the kitchen and barely made it to the downstairs bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Where are her kids anyway?"

"At their grandparents for the week. She figured it'd be best if they weren't here during the magic stuff since they don't know about it."

"Gotcha."

"Oh, that is… Melly, hold on…" Mickie went chasing after her.

Why the hell was she suffering when they had magic? It couldn't necessarily take away everything, but it sure as hell could make it bearable. There was no way she would have even considered getting pregnant again without the aid of magic.

"What the hell…" Beth watched as Mickie ran after the preggo, shaking her head. Her power was fairly useless unless there was water involved. She was actually… fairly normal and had married a normal man.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After Mickie managed to calm the morning sickness down with a baby-safe spell, Melina felt a lot better and was ordered to relax while they finished cleaning up. It didn't take too long, running the dishwasher was a big help. Once that was taken care of, Brooklynn made her way into the living room where Seth and Claira were engaged in a game of tonsil hockey. Claira was straddling him, her fingers in his hair and Brooklynn loudly cleared her throat, watching her daughter FLY off Seth's lap to land on the carpeted floor.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if your father walked in on you guys doing that?" She scolded, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh… he would get Mr. Bautista to string me up by my ball sack?" Seth was trying not to shift, but he really needed to adjust himself and having Mrs. Calaway right there… embarrassment wasn't helping his boner.

"Please don't tell Dad." Claira was red too, though she grabbed a throw pillow and planted it over Seth's lap, clearing her throat. "Please?"

His ears were bright red.

"Who am I stringing up?"

Claira groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Claira, you know better than to make out with your boyfriend in OUR friend's house." Mark would've lost his mind if he walked in on Claira straddling Seth, kissing him like she wanted to screw him for hours on end. And Seth had a boner on top of it! "Nobody is being strung up, but you two need to separate. Now." Brooklynn snapped her fingers, blinking when Seth FORCEFULLY went to the other side of the room to plant his backside in the chair.

Claira shrieked as she flew back as well to land on the couch.

"What the hell?!"

"There will be NO sex in this house when the pregnant one can't even have it!" Melina had told her how scared she was to have sex with David again because he wasn't exactly a small man.

"Mickie!"

She realized what she did and felt her eyes widen, cringing at the DARK look Claira shot her. "Oops?"

The cat was out of the bag. "Fuck me…"

The human mind was wonderful for rationalizing weird situations. It happened all the time and Seth was no exception. "Sorry, sorry."

He was so worried about getting strung up by his ball sack, nonetheless, that he subconsciously assumed that he and Claira had sprung apart as more adults came in. All of them her family and, Christ, were these guys bred on a farm? He didn't think any of them counted as 'small' or even 'normal sized'.

Realizing the kid was a bit dazed and not fully processing, Mickie began muttering under her breath. She watched Seth go a bit foggy for a moment before blinking. Claira hated these people. They were all a bunch of idiots.

"David, take Seth upstairs to his room to lie down. He looks…out of it." Melina instructed, smiling at her husband lifting Seth with ease to cart him upstairs.

"Mickie, I love you, but what the hell were you thinking?"

"I know – I know, I'm sorry!" Mickie groaned, knowing she screwed up and could see the death glare being shot her way from Claira. "It was a natural reaction. And why has she been Bound?"

"Because I'm not a freak like you and never will be." Claira answered before her mother could, folding her arms tightly in front of her chest. They were just kissing and making out like all normal teenagers do.

"Claira Beth!"

"Honey, at least I don't lie to myself about who I really am in order to keep a guy." Mickie snorted, not appreciating the condescending tone Claira had and knew how to deal with snot-nosed teenagers. She had two of them after all and one that was on the verge of the teen years.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Milayna was the same way, acted out just like you are now and let me tell you something. When she was in REAL trouble, magic helped her get out of it. You might wanna think about that since all your boyfriend is thinking about right now is how to bone you." Thanks to Steve's mindreading and Trish receiving visions from him, which Trish had discreetly shared with the women, not the men. "You need to get your head out of your ass and realize you are NOT normal, Claira. You never were, to begin with, and you NEVER will be, no matter how long you are Bound. You are a WITCH, deal with it, embrace it and stop RUNNING from it. Because sooner or later, it will catch up to you and you won't have anybody to blame but yourself when your magic goes haywire and destroys something or someone you love and care about. Excuse me."

Claira couldn't say anything and just sat there with angry tears rolling down her cheeks, not believing the way Mickie just spoke to her. What nerve!

Mickie was never one to sugarcoat how she felt, especially when it came to magic and her beliefs. It was the reason why she had started training Milayna at an early age, but Claira had fought it every step of the way. "I think it would be a good idea if we sent Seth home for the rest of the trip. It's too dangerous with him being here, Claira." Brooklynn sat down beside her daughter, not touching her because she knew better and sighed heavily. "This is a serious threat, more serious than we've ever faced before and I don't think it's safe for him to be here." Mark would agree with her and hadn't wanted him to come in the first place, but Trish had intervened. "Not to mention, your father WILL destroy him if he catches you two on the couch the way I just did, and you know that. So, unless you wanna come clean to him about the magic, I'm afraid we're not going to have a choice except to send him back to Dallas." Keeping this hidden from the boy was impossible and reckless because, if push came to shove, they would need to use magic if the darkness came for them.

"Send me home with him. Ugh, I HATE THESE PEOPLE! Who the hell does that Witch think she is?!" Claira shrieked, exploding and, if not for her magic being Bound, she probably would have destroyed the house. "Just because SHE made magic HER life, I should do the same? No, as soon as your stupid shit is OVER, I want it GONE. Dad can find a way in that stupid library of his, I know he can!"

She wasn't any of them or their stupid kids. Claira had NEVER wanted this curse, the sight or the magic. And she wasn't going to be treated like crap just because she didn't share the same viewpoint as that bitch Witch. At her mother's look, her eyes flashed poisonously.

"And you LET her talk down to me because I don't want to be like any of you. All you do is freak out and have stupid panic attacks, so please, tell me, how is ANY of this magic shit working out for you?"

Brooklynn didn't know what made her do it, but her hand connected with Claira's face before she could stop herself, the smack echoing throughout the living room. Claira held the side of her face, in complete shock her mother just struck her the way she had, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Never in her life had she felt such rage and Brooklynn had to step back, tears of her own in her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, little girl, I am your MOTHER. You WILL respect me, and you will NOT talk down to me like you just did, EVER! Do you have ANY idea the horrible threat we're facing? NO, you don't, you know why? Because Dad didn't want to tell you about the fact we have a darkness headed our way that could potentially destroy the world. And do you know who could cause that to happen? YOU! You're the key to all of this, Claira Beth! Yet, all you wanna do is straddle your boyfriend and make out with him in OUR friend's home and DISRESPECT them! You're nothing but a spiteful, inconsiderate little BITCH and I'll be DAMNED if you bring us all down with you! You are not going anywhere, not until this threat is contained and destroyed, do you hear me? You are in DANGER and you don't even care because you're too self-involved and absorbed! You sit on that couch and if you move, I WILL bend you over my knee and spank your ass until it's RED." Her eyes were nothing more than hard gold, her entire body coiled and watched as her daughter backtracked to sit on the couch, obeying the order. "And if you say ONE more word, I will see to it your mouth is SEALED SHUT. Don't say a fucking word, Claira Beth Calaway."

Claira had nothing to say anyway. Her mother had just shown AGAIN how spineless she was when it came to her precious, magical friends.

"Brooklynn, enough." David ordered quietly, coming out of the kitchen where everyone had fallen really quiet. He knew that look on Claira's face, she wasn't going to speak a word to any of them anytime soon. Teenagers. Thank GOD their kids would never be in that position or be told they were the fault for the problem.

Brooklynn needed some fresh air and had to book Seth the first flight out of here. It was a mistake to bring him here because their daughter had once again shown her attitude and her ass because of that boy. This reminded her of the dream she'd had, only she hadn't struck her daughter in it. Brooklynn felt sickened with herself and walked past everyone, pulling her cell phone out, stepping out on the back patio. She pressed a hand to her forehead, fighting back tears and closed her eyes, making the call. It took a little while to get through, but once she did, the flight was booked and night had fallen, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

"Brooklynn…I'm sorry I went off on her like that. I didn't mean to…" It was Mickie coming out to check on her friend, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact Brooklynn had slapped Claira. Not that the girl didn't deserve it because she did for speaking to her mother the way she had.

"I didn't appreciate that, Mickie. We've been battling with her for years about her magic and she wants nothing to do with it. We told her if she wants to stay Bound and not have powers, that was her choice." Brooklynn explained in a monotone voice, not looking at her old friend and gripped the ledge tightly in her hands. "She's right, she's nothing like us, you and Milayna. I don't know what or where I went wrong with her, but she absolutely hates magic. She's determined to be normal and…I wish there was a cure to rid her of these curses."

"Believe me, I went through the same thing with Milayna, but I started on her early and, by the time she was a teenager and saw all the cool things I could do, she wanted to try it out. Now, she's about done with her training." Mickie sounded proud, placing a hand on Brooklynn's shoulder. "Do you want me to apologize to her?"

"It won't do any good. She's already got it in her head she hates all of you because you're magical. Just leave her be and let's try to get through this week. She probably won't say much now that Seth is leaving."

"I really am sorry for snapping on her, Brook."

"I know." There was nothing to be done about it now, but at least Mickie realized the error of her ways and apologized.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you don't take it personally that she doesn't want anything to do with that side of her," Mark said thoughtfully, landing on the ground a few feet from the ledge she leaned on. "You didn't go wrong anywhere Brooklynn, she had a bad experience with a spirit and it all went downward from there." Not everyone was cut out to be like them. He had felt a surge spike and came flying back. That had startled the hell out of Glenn and Steve, his big ass disappearing from the truck on their way back like that. "What happened?"

Brooklynn jumped out a foot in the air, possibly more, and away from the ledge, clutching her chest while Mickie went back inside to make sure she hadn't shit her pants. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, Mark Calaway." Brooklynn knew better than to lie to him because he would find out the truth anyway. "I caught her straddling Seth on the couch, making out heavily and…they were practically fucking with clothes on." She was in a blunt mood tonight and could see the venom fill his eyes. "I'm sending Seth home. It's too dangerous for him to be here right now and…I think they need some space from each other after catching them in the act." She went on to explain the blowup her and Claira had, including the slap across the face and finally turned away from him to lean against the ledge again. "Get pissed at me all you want, but I know these warnings from Julia are the truth and I know Claira is in danger. I feel it in my gut and my heart, even my mind…they're all telling me the same thing, flashing like a bright green neon sign. But I know you guys won't believe it until we summon Julia and ask her directly because it'll be concrete proof and I get that. I probably shouldn't have told Claira about the danger, but I was pissed off and wanted her to realize just how serious this situation we're in is. Instead of disrespecting our friends by necking with her goddamn boyfriend. You were right, Mark. We never should've brought him and I never should've let Trish talk me into it or sway me. I should've listened to you…and I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." He bet Claira was royally pissed, beyond royally, that explained the spike in her aura and that Binding had been seriously tested tonight. He could practically feel the venom rolling out of that house, sighing. "What do you want me to do, Brooklynn?" He asked finally, moving so he was in the air and dropped right in front of her, taking her hands in his to prevent her from turning away from him this time.

His voice remained soft and low, not an ounce of anger seeping from him like there should've been. "I shouldn't have struck her. I didn't mean to, I just…the way she spoke to me, if you were here and you heard it, she's NEVER done that before. I don't know what brought it on tonight, but…she really pissed me off and I feel sick to my stomach that I hit our daughter…" Blinking, tears slid down her cheeks as the guilt began eating away at her, feeling Mark pull her against him and buried her face in his chest, her whole body shaking. "I-I just want her to be safe. Happy and safe and she's never going to be happy until she gets rid of her magic for good." Pulling back, she looked up into his eyes and felt his thumbs wipe away her tears.

All in all, it was probably a good thing he hadn't been here during the event because he would have been likely to take Mickie's head off. Mickie had an annoying habit of being self-righteous, he imagined it came from her 'I'm so good, and a good Witch' mentality. His upper lip curled at his own thoughts, shaking his head.

"Is Claira still up?"

"I told her not to move from the couch, so probably. Seth is upstairs in his room because Mickie used her magic on him and Claira to split them up. She apologized, by the way. She does feel bad about what she did and said to Claira and I told her I didn't appreciate it. I explained to her the struggle we've been having with Claira and magic and she feels really bad about it. I didn't let her get away with talking to our daughter the way she did, but I also wasn't letting Claira talk down to me either." Mark and Mickie came from two different types of magic – light and dark. Mickie was all about the light while Mark had stayed in the dark, but Claira had a choice between the two and she wanted nothing to do with it.

More than once, Mark had wondered if Claira would be different if she hadn't had that experience with a spirit. Having both abilities… that would be overwhelming. When he was young, magic was overwhelming. Toss in Brooklynn's ability, no thanks. He knew if she was going to be trained, it should have happened sooner, but she hadn't wanted a thing to do with it. Rubbing his temples, he only nodded. When they went home, she'd have to make a decision: be trained or Bound until he could find a way to remove the magic permanently. He wasn't going to let her be miserable with one foot in, one foot out. She'd have to pick a world.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

At midnight, all 10 members of the circle convened downstairs for the séance with an Ouija board in the center, four long-stemmed candles lit on the floor. It was set on a black cloth that had a pentagram etched in it. Mark was the one who would be commanding the board with Brooklynn beside him and Mickie on the other side, just in case. All would join hands, and nobody could break the circle, literally, or this would be all for naught. All cell phone and devices were shut off, including the lights, where only the candlelight was the only light in the room. Mark would not join hands due to being the one that controlled the Ouija board. He instructed everyone to relax their minds and channel their energy into this, already feeling their powers linking together while he sat in the middle with the Ouija board. If this worked, they would not only be able to talk to Julia, but summon her in ghost form as well.

Contrary to what television shows portrayed, it wasn't as easy as they made it seem. Mark had to focus because, with this much power linking up, it wasn't just Julia they were going to attract. They were going to pull in anything that picked them up tonight. A sterling silver mirror and a bowl of water sat alongside the board and he took a deep breath. Time to call up corners, elements, and all that fun stuff before looking through the spectral mess for Julia.

"Do not break the circle, no matter what comes through." He ordered sternly because if they didn't open and close properly, things wouldn't go back where they belonged.

An evil laughter came through about 10 minutes into the séance, making their eyes all open, but their hands never broke once. " _Oh, Brooklynn_ …" The entity hissed out, the dark energy seeping into the room and it was a spirit, of sorts, cloaked in black. " _Doing this is futile, I have already won. I hold all the cards and I'm one step closer to fulfilling my duty…to my father_." Nobody could see his face.

"Father? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

" _Well, as they say in this day and age, that's for me to know and you to find out_." Another wicked laughter made a wind start swirling around them.

Mickie was on the verge of vomiting and Glenn's head was throbbing painfully from the dark energies.

"DON'T BREAK THE CIRCLE!"

Suddenly, a blinding white light came into the circle and the dark entity evaporated before their very eyes. " _THAT IS ENOUGH!_ " It was Julia, cloaked in white like an angel with soft golden-brown eyes and a tight smile.

"J-Julia?" That dark energy had made her chest tighten as Brooklynn looked up at her twin, who was hovering over Mark's head currently and she backed up to where he could see her as well.

" _Yes Brooklynn, it's me. And yes, I have been visiting you in your dreams to send you warnings. I have been watching over you, all of you, and I don't blame you for questioning the dreams. Given how our gift is, it's to be expected_."

"So, everything you told me about the darkness and Claira…"

Julia shut her eyes, nodding almost solemnly. " _I am afraid so, sister. Claira is the key to everything, just as I said. There is a terrible darkness coming for you and your family. If it's unleashed on the world, it will destroy everything and everyone you love and care about._ "

"But what IS this darkness?"

" _I was able to pinpoint who it is, but not directly. All I can tell you is…this darkness wants to open the portal you sent Nemesis into. You see, before Nemesis was sent away, he had a child. A boy. I don't know the whereabouts or location of his offspring, but I can tell you he is the one who killed Bastet. He is the one that just came through this séance and spoke to you. And he is the one who wants to use Claira to open that dimension and free Nemesis._ "

Glenn really did love Julia's aura because his head no longer felt like it would split in two. 

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense. Nemesis was a spirit; how can a spirit impregnate someone?"

" _Because he wasn't a spirit, Glenn. Nemesis was something much darker and could give the illusion of being a spirit, but in reality, he wasn't._ "

"What was he then?" Trish couldn't believe what they were hearing, brown eyes wide.

" _A Demon. Demons can manipulate people and possess them, take vessels as their own. Nemesis wanted to ensure he survived even after being defeated and shoved in that dimension, so he possessed a man's body, had sex and, since it was himself, he was able to create an offspring._ "

"Oh my god…" Nemesis had a child in this world and they were after… "Do you know if Claira goes to school with this boy?"

" _Unfortunately, I do not, Brooklynn. I've tried, but he has a block or a protective spell on him that prevents me or any supernatural being from sensing him. He could be walking around amongst you in Dallas or anywhere for that matter and you would never know._ " Julia turned to Randy, who looked extremely troubled and smiled tightly. " _Randy, the man you brushed up against in St. Louis was the man Nemesis possessed and used to impregnate his now ex-wife. After it happened, she divorced him and disappeared. Something is telling me she also has a protective spell over her or she's simply being controlled by this boy._ "

"So, what does this have to do with Claira? How is she the key to opening the dimension Mickie and Mark sent him in?"

" _Her virginity is the key, along with the magic in her blood. Virgin blood is sacred, and the boy has to be a virgin as well in order for it to work. Once engaged, a spell is said, and the dimension will open, but she has to use her powers as well. She has to be WILLING to open this dimension with the boy or it won't work._ "

"But…you said he can't be detected or sensed, so it could be anyone at this point…" It would be like finding a needle in a haystack. "Can you at least narrow this down a bit and tell us how old he is?"

" _He is exactly one year older than Claira, to the date. That's when we felt a…shift in the plane spirits dwell once they cross over into the light. July 13_ _th_ _…they have the same birthday, just one year apart._ "

"Yo, anyone can forge a birthday though." John pointed out. "Think about it, the same birthday with a Calaway…that would be suspicious even to someone NOT supernatural. Can't go on it, he more than likely had his mother lie about the day he was born."

"Is there anything else, Julia? Anything you can tell us? Has Claira been in contact with this boy?"

" _That I cannot say because he can't be sensed or detected._ "

"Fuckin' great, so how're we supposed to find him if the fuckin' afterlife can't?"

" _He will come for Claira. That's why I told you to protect her, keep her safe. Trust your instincts, trust yourself and your GUT, Brooklynn. If you feel something isn't right with someone she's associating with at school, look into it. DON'T take any chances._ " Julia turned to Mark, a softer smile crossing her face and lowered herself to be eye-level with him. " _I want you to know that Bastet is being well taken care of. She wanted me to pass on a message to you._ " Touching his forehead, it glowed green for a few seconds and then was over, with Julia hovering over him again. " _I can feel this coming to an end and they're pulling me back. I will be in touch again with Brooklynn if I find out any new information. In the meantime, watch yourselves, especially Claira and tell my niece it's okay. She doesn't have to be like us, but she is rare and so is her power._ "

"I will. I swear, we'll keep her safe and protect her. Nemesis will NOT be released unless it's over my dead body." Meyers blood still flowed through Brooklynn, the determination boiling in her amber eyes.

" _Let us hope it does not come to that sister. Until we meet again._ " Julia vanished in a whirlwind that blew the candles out, the blinding light gone.

"Any of you say a fuckin' word to Claira," Mark paused after he had closed the circle. "And I will send you straight to hell." This wasn't something for Mickie to blurt out or lecture on; this was something her parents did AFTER Claira had calmed down and ONLY if they could be calm about it and not panic her.

"Seth," Randy said after a moment. "Seth."

"We've checked him."

"And Julia just said he can cloak himself, protect himself, from our magics. Single Mom, right? A year older, and the only boy around Claira." And he had charmed the hell out of Trish and Steve, and Brooklynn to an extent.

Who the Hell knew? Mark was putting a chastity belt on his daughter though.

"I learned my lesson and won't intervene with your daughter, Mark."

Mickie truly felt terrible for this family because it seemed as though they couldn't catch a break. Granted, 17 years had been a hell of a break, but now they were once again dealing with the threat of Nemesis. Virgin blood and magic…Claira didn't want to have sex until she graduated from school and, to her knowledge, Seth was perfectly normal. However, Claira's attitude had changed a bit ever since meeting Seth and she had chalked it up to her being a teenager. All teens had some kind of attitude and influence for it.

"This is my fault. My blood…it really is a curse."

Her blood ran through Claira's veins, Meyers blood, even if her last name was Calaway. It was STILL Meyers blood combined with Calaway and, therefore, had to be used in the spell that would open that dimension. Not just any blood either…her VIRGIN blood.

"Brooklynn, you're not a curse…" Trish wrapped an arm around her friend, trying to comfort her and felt her heart break at the tears sliding down Brooklynn's cheeks. "We're going to figure this out. We're going to find this boy and stop him before any other damage happens before he can get to Claira."

"If he hasn't already."

Mark didn't have time to comfort his wife or do an every few decade consolation about how her blood wasn't a curse, she wasn't a magnet for trouble, all that. He'd leave it to the women. "John."

"Yep." John got up and followed Mark out of the basement, his hand twitching. He had wanted to write so bad during that session and now – now it was gone.

"Sit by Claira's door, see if anything comes up." He was going to project and have a look around that way. A lot easier to spot anything that shouldn't be.

"What a prick."

"Christ, he's acting like…"

"Undertaker…" Mickie's eyes narrowed down at Brooklynn, whose head snapped up when she said that name. "Unless that IS the Undertaker…"

"Oh god no, please no…"

"It's not." Brooklynn didn't know if she was lying or not, but once again, the overwhelming urge to protect Undertaker surged through her. "And he's not a prick, he's worried about our daughter and putting her first. I'm just sulking in my own misery and he has more important things to do."

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Brooklynn and the rest of the women hightailed it upstairs as fast as they could, wondering what just happened.

"He's gone! Brooklynn, Seth is gone and so is Claira."

"WHAT?!" NOW it was time to go into full panic mode as she pulled her cell phone out and called her daughter, only to be sent straight to voicemail. "FUCK!"

Before any more panicking could happen, Mark waved a hand. He used magic, but he didn't USE magic, not often. This felt foreign and familiar. He watched as everyone, but John froze. "Keep writing."

Nodding, John kept scrawling, hoping David and Melina forgave him when his hand went off the paper and up onto the wall, black ink appearing beneath his very sore, burning hand.

Mark was going to have to actually say the words 'You were right' to Randy Orton of all people, maybe. Unless it was just kids in love running off… given the knowledge they had just learned, he wasn't pushing aside the doubt.

"FUCK!" John roared, dropping the pen finally and reeled backward, just as Mark unfroze everyone. **MINE MINE MINE MINE SHE'S MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE CLAIRA MINE CLAIRA CLAIRA CLAIRA MINE** all over those walls. "Shit…"

Brooklynn didn't waste a second and flew out of the house, smacking right into Claira herself. "Claira?!"

"Mom…" Claira was in tears, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and buried her face in her chest. "He left. Seth left and said he'd find his own way home. He left me a note…and I went out to try to stop him…"

Everyone rushed out after Brooklynn and she held her daughter close, rubbing her back soothingly. It wasn't Seth, not if he wasn't in the house at the time of John writing. Who the hell wanted to hurt their daughter and use her to bring Nemesis back then?

"It's okay, Claira, it's okay." She was a lot calmer than she should've been, refusing to panic Claira and kissed the top of her head.

Claira pulled back, wiping her tears away and was lifted by her father next, who held her tightly against him.

"I need to sit down." All this stress was not good for the baby, so thankfully, Mickie had put a spell on Melina to prevent any harm, stress included.

"I think we all need to sit down." David suggested, guiding his wife inside the house, along with everyone else and gave the Calaway's a minute alone.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" Running off, no note, no nothing, his heart had never beat so fast from fear. Not much scared him, except when it came to his family, his daughter. "No idea where he went?"

"No…"

Mark groaned, looking at Brooklynn. "I'm going to go find him, darlin', we can't leave him out there alone in D.C." Seth was someone's son too. He was going to need David; the man knew this place.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go inside and get something warm to drink. Then, we'll watch a movie or something until Daddy comes back with Seth."

If Mark could find the boy, who was still under suspicion. Even if he wasn't in the house, Julia made it clear this boy could cloak and shield himself from all magical beings. That meant, if it was Seth, he would go undetected because of magic. Nodding, Claira knew better than to argue with her parents right now and walked back into the house with her mother, wanting a cup of tea. Mickie was already on it, figuring this could be her way of apologizing to the teen and carried the tray up to the room Brooklynn and Claira were holed up in.

"Knock, knock." She smiled, walking in and set the tray on the bed, seeing Brooklynn cradling Claira against her. "Listen Claira, about what I said earlier, it was out of line and I'm sorry. I should never have intervened with another child with their mother and I shouldn't have used magic in front of your boyfriend." She wondered if Seth really was the boy Julia had referred to in the séance.

"Thank you, Mickie. She appreciates it." Brooklynn murmured when Claira just nodded and remained silent.

The Witch left and Claira immediately sat up, wiping her tears away, grabbing a cup of tea to hopefully calm her nerves.

Mark, before leaving, had asked Randy to hit the pavement with them. He knew he was asking quite a bit, given the potential overload, but Randy would be able to brush fingers against people. If they had seen Seth, it would show him. How far could a teenager, who had never been in D.C. really get? Either Seth was potentially evil and he needed to be squashed, or he was just a lost kid, who had a mother at home and she had no idea her baby was lost in the nation's capital. Either way, this was bad.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Seth was nowhere to be found, but around 3 AM, Claira received a text message from him. **OMW home, will call you soon. Love you.**

Brooklynn sighed heavily, reading it and looked out the window, jumping when Mark landed on the ledge a second later. Claira was fast asleep in her bed, which was in the connecting room, the door open. No chances were taken and Mickie had warded the room, preventing the window from opening or Claira leaving without someone being warned.

"Seth texted Claira and he's on his way back to Dallas." She handed the phone over to him with a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes since the text had woken her up.

"How the fuck did he manage to find a way home?" Because last he knew, Seth's Mom wasn't overly rich or even middle class. Hell, he wasn't even 18 yet, so it wasn't like he was able to legally buy a lot either. Rubbing the back of his neck, Mark sighed heavily. "You do realize, if Jennifer feels spiteful, Trish and Steve are on the hook for him running off, right?"

"That's not our problem. Trish and Steve decided to take responsibility for him and I can't worry about someone else's kid right now, not when ours is in danger. I know that sounds terrible and cold, but…Claira is my only priority right now. And…" Brooklynn drew her knees up to rest her chin on them, taking a deep breath. "Do you remember when Claira first started dating Seth? I told you I had a funny feeling about him, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Julia told me tonight to trust my instincts, trust myself and my gut…and all three right now are telling me to keep Claira away from Seth. I don't know why, but maybe Randy's right. Maybe he IS the offspring of that evil son of a bitch and it's been under our noses the whole time. Or do you honestly believe he's an innocent 17-year-old that ran away back home because he felt awkward and embarrassed?"

"Hell if I know anymore, either way, running off and going back to Dallas from here," He tossed his hands up in the air. "I always assumed evil wasn't stupid." Taker wasn't stupid and he was evil, mostly. "If I were going to use Claira, I sure wouldn't be running from her." So, if Seth was the problem, had he really gone back to Dallas or was he just trying to throw them off? Either way, a broke kid with a broke mother saying they were on their way back… no, something didn't add up.

* * *

 _A graveyard._

 _Brooklynn was in a graveyard with smoke billowing around her and she was in regular clothes. Jeans and a long-sleeved burnt orange top, her eyes were peeled, guarded, ready for anything. It was a dream, it had to be, but what the hell was her subconscious trying to show her now? Brooklynn remembered falling asleep against Mark, both exhausted from the day and night events, only for her to wake up here. Frowning, Brooklynn began walking further into the graveyard, the sky black as night and not a single light except for the moon guided her. She had to be careful where she walked and stepped, looking behind her every couple seconds to make sure nobody was following her._

 _Eventually, Brooklynn came to an almost clearing the graveyard, the fog thinning as the moon's rays brightened and then shined directly on a single gravestone. It was old, but not so old as to be faded and weather-worn. Untended, a single name and a date, no flowers or other markers to show loved ones visited. Just a solitary, lonely grave. A woman was leaning against the gravestone, a soft glow emanating from her. The name on the gravestone read_ **GENEVIEVE** _and the date was…July 13, 2001. What the hell? Brooklynn hesitantly made her way toward the spirit, the glow giving away it wasn't a regular person._

" _Do you need some help?" She asked softly, watching the head turn as deep grey eyes met hers._

 _They were full of sadness and torment; her stomach was covered in blood as well. She had black hair, curly, and it hung down her back and over her shoulders, tears streaming down her deathly white cheeks. The spirit looked at her and then back at the headstone, gesturing towards it. She wanted Brooklynn to read it, but didn't say a word, waiting patiently._

" _I-I know what it says. Can you tell me your name? Are you Genevieve?" The spirit nodded, once again remaining silent. "Did you die on July 13_ _th_ _?" Another nod. This was getting somewhat tedious and frustrating. "Do you have a loved one you want me to pass a message along to?"_

" _Stop…him…" The spirit spoke in a shaky, crackled voice, her body trembling once again._

" _Stop who?"_

 _She shook her head, fear creeping into her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, backing away from the headstone. "Can't. Stop…him…"_

" _Okay…but can you tell me WHO I'm supposed to stop?"_

 _A shaky, bony finger gestured to the headstone again before her eyes met perplexed amber. "Stop…HIM!"_

" _Okay…okay I will, I'll stop him, whoever he is. Will you be able to crossover if I do?" The spirit nodded and Brooklynn realized this was Genevieve's unfinished business._

 _Whoever Genevieve was, she was linked to the same date as her daughter's birthday and whoever wanted to use Claira to free Nemesis. Was this all connected somehow? "Does the name Nemesis sound familiar to you?" The spirit suddenly shrieked out, hurting Brooklynn's ears as she dropped to her knees, clapping her hands over her ears. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and snapped her head to the side, locking with acidic orbs. "Taker?"_

" _She won't be able to tell you any more, Lynn." He said flatly, watching the spirit with disdain in his eyes. "She hasn't crossed over one way or the other, so she's tied to stricter rules." Kind of like Julia, except… Julia had a lot more leeway. "I wouldn't be surprised if Nemesis is pulling her strings, even in death." Not surprising, another shriek that made his ears feel like they were bleeding. His response was to let his mouth fall open and roared, the ground rumbling with it, until the shrieking stopped. "Ask her about other names. Questions she can answer with a yes or a no."_

" _What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dormant, so the others can't sense you, remember?" Brooklynn grunted when he turned her around to face the spirit, his hands on her shoulders. "Seth Rollins?" The spirit shrieked again, making them both cringe and vanished into thin air. "Great. That worked out really well." Still, she had found some vital information and decided it was time to break out her laptop once she left dream world. Turning, Brooklynn looked up into those acidic eyes again and was hesitant to touch him, knowing their falling out had angered him._

" _Nobody is going to sense me in a dream. The only reason I'm even awake is that of Claira's surge. It was enough to almost break the bindings. Lynn, listen to me, do NOT break or allow them to be broken, not just yet. Not until you know what exactly she has to agree to for this portal." Besides the obvious. "She has no time to train and-" He hesitated, frowning as he looked over her head. "Mark is waking up." Taker bent down, cupping her cheeks in his palms and brushed his lips against hers before melting into the fog._

" _Taker, wait!"_

* * *

Brooklynn snapped her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling and felt a shift in the bed beside her, turning her head to look at her husband. Indeed, Mark was awakening. Taker didn't want Claira's binds on her magic to be broken, not yet, so she would do what she could to make sure that happened. She trusted Taker, knowing he would never do or say anything to harm their daughter. Her thoughts reverted to the spirit she had encountered in the graveyard setting. Genevieve. Her name was Genevieve and she died on July 13, 2001…exactly one year before Claira was born. The same year his offspring was born. Brooklynn felt a hand brush her cheek and turned her head again, locking eyes with soft emerald gems and placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers together.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly, nodding when he said a little after 8 AM. Brooklynn had a lot of research to do today regarding Genevieve, hoping she could find out the last name to this woman.

Mark was in hell. With a capital H. The fight from last night had been forgotten in light of the new information and the tension… it was high. Trish and Steve had gone out to try to locate Seth, including calling his Mom, even after that text. The boy had been entrusted in their care and this had happened… crazy days. The boy had picked the worst time to run away and Mark honestly didn't know what to think.

"Calm down James, you're bouncing everywhere." Her magic and aura, it was giving him a migraine.

Brooklynn was busy on her laptop, fingers flying over the keys, zoned out much like she had been at home a few weeks ago. There were A LOT more Genevieves in the world than she thought, which would make the search worse. Rubbing her temples with her fingers, she had notes scattered about her of different names with the cities they were buried in. How the hell were they supposed to narrow down 250 dead women?

"I need a break." She closed her laptop and stood up, accepting the glass of water and aspirin Glenn handed her. "Thanks."

"Find anything?"

"Two hundred and fifty dead women all with the same name and died on the same date."

"That's…a tough order…"

"Tell me about it."

"Why not talk to Jennifer about Seth?" Randy was STILL adamant about checking the boy out, all eyes turning to him. "Julia said this boy can cloak himself and shield himself from other magic."

"And why would you think my boyfriend, who has NO magic, by the way, would be involved in this?" Claira planted her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at Randy with pursed tightened lips. "Seth is INNOCENT and left because of what happened between me and my Mom. Leave him alone."

"At the very least, Claira, we have to investigate everything, lil darlin', including him," Mark said patiently, not surprised at all by her outburst. "It sucks but that's how it is and you buttin' heads with everyone over it isn't doing any good."

"Claira, why don't you come with me and help me with the kids?" David suggested softly. "You're not going to do anything but go stir crazy in here."

"Okay…" Claira knew there was no point in talking to any of these crazy asses about Seth, hoping they did their investigation on him quickly and moved along.

"Thank you, David." Brooklynn murmured, rubbing the back of her neck and jumped back when Randy went to touch her arm, swallowing hard. "Sorry. Instinct." His glove wasn't on and she had noticed it out of the corner of her eye. "Anyway, talking to Jennifer is worth a shot. Since Seth is dating our daughter, that could be our opening as worried parents talking to the boyfriend's mother."

"Has Jennifer ever met Mark before?"

"No, why?"

"Well…Randy has the power of touch, so why not pretend you're married and call him Mark? He could touch Jennifer with a handshake and he'll be able to feel everything she does."

Brooklynn gaped at Melina's suggestion, immediately shaking her head. "That is a TERRIBLE idea! We JUST got married and I won't do that to Mark! Not to mention, Randy!" Her past with Randy was extremely rocky since he was in love with her at one time.

"I actually… and I hate saying this, think that's a brilliant idea."

"Who the hell said I wanted to go back to Texas? That place is my idea of hell. You only have one season," Randy grumbled, more than taken aback by Mark thinking anything involving HIM was a good idea. "It's like living next to Satan's ball sack."

"Yeah, terrible idea. Fuck him."

"I'll do it."

Brooklynn gaped while looking back and forth between the two men, shaking her head. "No, absolutely not!"

Taker would be PISSED if she agreed to this! Or maybe…maybe it was him that was agreeing instead of Mark. His eyes were emerald, but that didn't mean Taker had gone back to being dormant again.

"Brooklynn, how else do you expect to find out once and for all if the threat is Seth?" Melina demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest. "The only way to find out is talking to his mother directly. Mark doesn't have the same kind of powers that would do wonders in this situation. Randy does."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Brook, but I agree with Mel on this one."

"Same here." Mickie nodded, placing a hand on Brooklynn's shoulder.

Was Beth the only one who thought this was a really BAD idea besides Brooklynn? "Given your history together, I don't think this is wise…"

"Thank you!"

"We could always take a vote?"

"What?!"

"Fantastic idea! I'll be right back with the pens and paper!"

"After she tosses her cookies."

Somehow, Mark was not surprised when the majority vote was YES. It looked like Orton was going back to Satan's ball sack.

"If I wind up in another coma…" Not that this was that same situation… Randy didn't think, his eyes narrowing at Mark. Without even thinking twice, he reached out and touched him.

Beth cocked an eyebrow when it looked like Brooklynn was now holding her breath.

"You are… disgusting… how can you be that happy? You're evil."

"No… I'm the relatively good one."

"Whatever."

"Brooklynn, are you okay?"

"She's pale."

"I-I'm fine…" Randy touching Mark had scared the HELL out of her, her heart rate picking up speed.

"Are you sure?" Mickie looked at her suspiciously, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Come sit down, Brooklynn." She'd been jumpy since last night and Glenn chalked it up to the séance with Julia keeping her on edge.

Nodding, Brooklynn walked past Randy and brushed against him, but luckily it was clothes on clothes, so there was no actual skin contact to use his magic on. "Thanks."

This idea of making Randy pretend to be her husband was not a good one. Mark seemed to be alright with it and even said it was a brilliant idea, but her past with Randy is what worried her. Not to mention, she didn't want him touching her due to her secret with Taker.

Taker had gone dormant for a reason. Mickie and Orton, he was not being picked up by either of them. Mickie would see to it that he was destroyed.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Here," Beth took hold of Brooklynn's arm, smiling at Glenn before staring into her friend's face. "Why don't we go outside for some fresh air, okay?" She wasn't sure that Brooklynn's issues were from last night, but she knew better than to pry. Brooklynn would spill her secrets only if and when she wanted too.

Nodding, Brooklynn walked outside with Beth, arm in arm, looking back at Mark with worry in her eyes. He looked confused and her chest tightened, hating that she was lying to him. Sighing, Brooklynn inhaled the cool air that hit her face and closed her eyes, wearing a zip-up hoodie since it wasn't summered weather, unlike Texas.

"Okay, so what was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you freaked out when Randy went to touch you and then looked like you were ready to have a panic attack when he touched Mark. What is it about Randy's touch that scares you?" Beth was very observant, not stupid by any means and decided prying was a necessity due to what they were dealing with currently.

"Because his power scares me." That was the best lie she could come up with. "I know how much Mark hates it and I really don't need him and Randy at each other's throats. Our first priority needs to be stopping this darkness, Nemesis's offspring and protecting Claira at any cost. Besides, Mark and I have…been a lot more intimate lately and I don't want to hurt Randy by having him experience all of that."

Beth seemed to buy her explanation as she nodded in understanding, not sure if Randy still felt the same for Brooklynn as he did back then. They didn't talk much anymore ever since she left him and found Adam. "I don't blame you." That was the honest truth. "And I'm happy for you and Mark, Brooklynn. He's a good man, despite his powers being on the dark side."

Brooklynn wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling everything either. Beth didn't push because all it would do was cause Brooklynn to shut herself off even more. It was this odd thing, two women, and two men. Two men who had loved the one woman, and her, loving one of the men, but a bit on the outside. Her powers were underwhelming, which she was grateful for. Randy would never be able to have a normal life, and he had hardened over the years. Brooklynn… she had softened.

"Do you want all of us to come to Texas with you? We're all stronger together then we are apart."

Out of all the circle, Beth was the non-judgmental one and Brooklynn always got along with her. She had butted heads with everyone else, besides Glenn, but telling him about Undertaker was out of the question. Lying to Mark was eating her up inside and keeping this secret was extremely difficult.

"Walk with me, Beth." Going away from the house was a smart idea because it was less chance for eavesdropping. Beth went with her easily enough, their arms looped again and Brooklynn finally stopped at the edge of the property. "I lied to you. I've been lying about something and it's eating me up inside. Mark doesn't even know and…I don't know how to tell him. I'm scared of what he will do if he knows the truth." Now Beth looked a little alarmed. "I've been…god…"

"Christ Brooklynn, are you cheating on Mark?"

"Not…necessarily, but…at the same time, maybe?"

"Wait, I'm confused…"

Blinking, tears slid down Brooklynn's cheeks as she looked out at the stretch of land Melina and David lived on, chewing her bottom lip. "When Bastet died…I started having dreams and I couldn't understand why. They were about…Undertaker. At first, they scared me because he harmed me in the dreams, such as strangling me to death, but…there was one that changed everything." The storms, the fire…Brooklynn explained it all in as much detail as she could without being pornographic. "Nobody in the circle knows this, but…I fell in love with Undertaker before Mark, if that makes any sense. I first met him when he was evil and cruel…and he was pissed off at me for bringing him back only because I wanted him to help us with Nemesis, not because I loved and wanted him back. This time…I want him back because I do love him, and I always have. I love them both, and it's killing me because I know eventually, I'm gonna have to choose one of them. I feel like I'm in the most fucked up love triangle and it's tearing me apart and I had to tell someone before I completely lose my mind."

While Beth did have a hard time wrapping her head around Brooklynn loving the Undertaker, she knew her experience and opinions on that were based on what she had SEEN of the two and that had been 17 years ago. Brooklynn had been scared and so full of regret, Taker coming and Mark leaving…However, that was 17 years ago and during a stressful time. She sat down on the ground, patting the spot next to her and watched as Brooklynn dropped beside her.

"What does um… Taker think about all this? I mean, you, him and Mark… and Claira… oh my god…" She never fully understood the Undertaker thing, some part of Mark, or a personality, and… wow, that was making her head spin.

"Claira reminds me so much of Taker." Brooklynn smiled, despite everything that was going on and wrapped her arms around herself. "Seventeen years ago, when I asked Mark to bring him back, it was out of selfishness. It was out of panic because I didn't know how else to bring Nemesis down. It'd been a long time since I saw Taker and…how he acted towards all of us scared me. I was scared to love him, to have a shred of feeling for him, because I felt like I was betraying Mark. And now the same feeling has returned only…I can't deny what I want anymore. I love both sides of Mark, but Taker is the one who had my heart first. I fell in love with him and slowly but surely, the darker part of him went away whenever he was around me and eventually, he asked me to call him Mark." She wiped some tears away, sniffling. "Taker loves me, and that's pretty much all I know, but I know he's also pissed for missing 17 years of life and missing out on Claira growing up. And it's my fault because of my fear. Bastet was ordered to keep him locked away and I know Mark did it because of me, to protect us. But I don't want him locked away anymore. Right now, he's dormant inside of Mark because when Bastet died, he immediately merged into Mark's body again. It's not fair…I love them both equally and I have to choose and I can't because, no matter what, I lose something whether it's the passion and intensity from Taker or the softness and compassion from Mark…"

"Well, Brook, Taker is a smart son of a bitch, I'd imagine he already knows that." Beth declared truthfully. "And if he loves you as much as you say he does, he'll… he won't make you choose." She was curious, however, if Mark had locked Taker away because of Brooklynn herself or… because of himself, fear of allowing that darker part of him out. It sounded terrible if she were honest. "Mark doesn't have any idea? Or, do you think maybe he might know and isn't saying anything?"

"I promised Taker I wouldn't tell Mark. He's afraid Mark will try to destroy him and…he's not wrong. Mark doesn't have any idea what's going on, but there's been…signs Taker has left behind when he takes control over Mark's body." The pubic hair incident with Claira came to mind. "I hate lying to Mark, but…I also can't risk him trying to destroy Taker either. Eventually, the truth is going to come out and he'll find out…and Randy touching him earlier scared me because I thought he'd be able to sense and feel him. Luckily, he didn't, but if he touches me…he's going to know, Beth, and if we have to pretend to be married to Jennifer, I don't see how I CAN'T touch him. I don't know what to do about this."

Beth thought about that, frowning. "Taker can… he can hide himself, can't he? From Mickie and from Randy… kind of like this kid we're supposed to be looking for can shield himself. Taker can obviously do it too." She didn't wonder if they had the wrong male Calaway out of that body, not that the others would see it that way. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone sweetie," She assured finally, smiling reassuringly at her friend. "But it IS Taker, so… love him, but remember who he was." She didn't know the man well enough then and she didn't know him now, so she had no idea what he was like anymore, just memories.

"It's not Mark I'm worried about Randy touching because he did it anyway. It's MYSELF I'm worried about, so unless Taker can cast a spell on me that will prevent Randy's touch magic from working, I'm screwed." Beth nodded in understanding, also looking concerned now. "I'll figure it out. I'll talk to Taker since we have to go back to Dallas instead of going to Tennessee with Glenn and his wife." Glenn hadn't brought his wife with, not wanting her part of the supernatural world, even though she knew about his powers. "Thank you for listening and not telling anyone about this, Beth. I didn't know who else to confide in because almost everyone in that house would flip their shit if they knew Taker was back…somewhat."

Beth didn't doubt that for a second, scooting over on the grass to wrap her arm around Brooklynn's shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug. The woman really needed it and someone on her side with this situation. She just wondered when the other shoe would drop and Taker would be exposed…when Brooklynn finally came clean to Mark about Undertaker being back.

"I do think we should come with you to Texas," Beth advised, after a long stretch of silence. "Everyone is stronger when the circle is together and didn't Julia mention that to you?" Providing once back on his home turf, Taker could keep himself hidden. That was just a giant ball of problems that she didn't even know how to begin to unravel. "Honestly, I mean, think about it, do you think Mark doesn't have any idea? I mean… how do you not realize something is wrong?"

"I don't know, but I do know he loses time and has no recollection of what happened once Taker takes over his body. Taker only does it at night, so far, otherwise, he invades my dreams to talk to me, if need be." Or to have sex, which Brooklynn would never turn down. "Something tells me if things continue as they are with this darkness coming for us, he's going to take charge because Mark doesn't make snap decisions the way he does. And he's a pushover when it comes to me and what I want to do. Taker isn't." That was definitely a huge difference between them. "I agree though, all of you need to come with us to Texas and…as much as I hate doing it…I'm gonna have to go through with this idea with Randy."

"I think you should ask Taker for his advice on that, see if there's anything he can do or suggest to keep Randy from knowing what's up." Beth counseled, grimacing. Randy had, back then, always gotten overloaded with information and it looked like he now had no control over any of his body, from the way he tried keeping almost everything covered. "What did he say about Claira? Taker, I mean, has… does he know about what happened here, and if so, what's he got to say?"

Brooklynn nodded, looking down at her clasped hands and explained the dream she had last night. The graveyard, the dead woman Genevieve and Taker's interference to try helping her with the spirit. "He told me not to unbind her magic, not yet. Not until we know more about this situation and what exactly she has to do in order to open the dimension Nemesis is trapped in." It sounded like Taker had some sort of plan, but the dream had ended abruptly because Mark had woken up. "I'm in agreement with him. Until we talk to Jennifer and find out, once and for all, if Seth is the offspring of Nemesis, he doesn't want to jump to any conclusions and neither do I."

Not unbinding the girl sounded like a good idea. Beth wasn't a Witch, but she knew training took quite some time and she had no idea what end of the spectrum Claira fell on. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair. She was glad Brooklynn thought Taker had a plan, but… .eventually, that plan would have to be laid before the rest of the circle and she just hoped that they could all put what happened, in the very long ago past, behind them. Like… 17 years behind them. Claira and the rest of the world might depend on it.

"What do you think about what Randy said? About Seth? Do you think he could be or do you just have that mothering thing going on where all boys are bad?" She knew that happened, especially with Daddy's.

"When I first met Seth Rollins, I felt this…weird vibe from him that I can't explain. Mark said I was just worried because Brooklynn was dating and warned me not to overthink it. That weird vibe has never gone away though. Again, I chalked it up to being an overprotective Mom because of how special and unique my daughter is." Brooklynn admitted, plucking at her long-sleeved shirt and took another shaky breath. "But then Julia visited me in my dreams and told me to trust my instincts and trust myself. Last night, she told me to go with my gut and my gut, from day one, has been telling me something isn't right with that boy. Right now, I'm 50/50, but I don't know how Mark or Taker feels about him."

"Well, I know Mark was pissed that you let Trish and Steve one-up him on Seth coming," Beth admitted sheepishly and then smiled. "Glenn told us, and then Steve confirmed it cause I guess Mark did something really horrible to him in retaliation." She figured, after watching all her friends have kids, mixing kids and magic or supernatural things were an iffy business. One never knew what was just 'normal parenting' or that extra sense kicking in. "Taker doesn't know Seth outside of what he gets from Mark, right? Maybe you should introduce."

"Wait a minute…" Now her amber eyes were wide. "You want me to introduce Seth to Taker?"

How the HELL would THAT work? Granted, Mark wouldn't have any recollection of it happening, but if the others were coming to Texas with them, it wasn't an option. Not unless they all stayed in hotel rooms since they're house wasn't exactly the biggest, unlike Melina and David's house.

"That wouldn't be possible unless I invited him over to dinner or something…" A lightbulb suddenly went off in her head. "That's it. That's it! I'll invite him over for dinner to discuss what happened and make sure he's not feeling awkward about this trip since he took off. Beth, you are a genius, has anyone ever told you that?"

If Brooklynn could somehow get Seth to actually come to their house, she would be a miracle worker. At least, that's what Beth thought. After the boy had run out here in D.C. over the make-out session, and ensuing argument, before returning home, by himself, across the country… "Maybe a, um, more neutral setting?" She suggested hesitantly. "Something sort of public or that feels safe for him?" And for the general wellbeing of everyone anyway because Taker was less likely to do anything wicked in a public place.

"No, I think dinner is a right thing to do, only I'm gonna wait until we find out if he is Nemesis's offspring. If he is, we'll invite him over for dinner to trap him and Claira can be the one to lay it. He's had dinner with us before, Beth, with no problems." Several meals, in fact, since they'd been together over 6 almost 7 months. "I'm gonna ask Taker about this the next time he either comes out or invades my dreams to see what he thinks about this plan. But first, we need to find out if Seth is the threat."

"You really think he's going to bounce back to business as usual after what happened here?" If he did, that just proved he was either insane or the bad guy. Either way, he'd have to go. No normal teenager would. Most boys would break it off with the girl. If he was the evil being they had to watch out for and he came to dinner, he was an extremely stupid evil being, would be unusual for them, or probably likely to kick their collective backsides.

"Let me know what Taker says." It was interesting that Taker had managed to slip under the radar when he was back; she had to wonder just how strong he had gotten, all those years dormant.

"I will. Thanks again for talking to me, Beth."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Claira's phone went off and she slipped out of the room to read the text messages, smiling at how sweet Seth was being.

 **I'm sorry I left. I thought it was for the best after what happened. I didn't mean to cause problems. I miss you already, baby. I love you.**

 **You didn't have to leave, you know. My Mom just had to cool down a little. I understand why you did and I miss and love you too. We're cutting our vacation short and will be leaving tomorrow to come home.**

That was interesting. Seth wondered why, raising a brow while rereading the text. **I thought your parents were taking you to Tennessee too.**

 **Something came up at Dad's work.** Claira hated lying to him, but…something told her to do it and she couldn't explain why. **It's okay, I want to come home and spend the rest of Spring Break with you anyway.**

 **Good. Maybe we can get some alone time again without being interrupted by your parents.** Seth smirked, stroking his beard thoughtfully and wondered if he could use Claira's anger against her parents to his advantage. Maybe she would have sex with him just to resent them.

 **Yeah. Maybe.** Claira planned on not being alone with him, not until this issue was resolved, whatever it was. Her mother and father still hadn't sat down to tell her what exactly was going on.

* * *

David would not be making the trip to D.C. with the others, nor would Adam. Adam would return to his and Beth's home, while he remained here with the extra kids. He had called his mother to come help. John and Mickie's crew would finish their holiday here until John's parents came to pick them up, and… he didn't like it. But that was the downside to being normal, he wasn't to get involved, there was no point. At best he was a distraction, at worst, something to be used against them. He really didn't like the idea of his pregnant wife going either.

"When she decides everyone is coming out, you'll know..." Mark was tired of fielding questions. The circle WAS coming, but nobody knew when; it was just being assumed that now was good.

Beth and Brooklynn walked into the house an hour later, all eyes turning to them. They were all waiting for her leadership and guidance…and Brooklynn honestly hated being the one to call the shots. This was her daughter at stake though, so she understood why they were putting all the decisions on her. "I want to head back to Dallas as soon as possible. We all know what the plan is regarding me and Randy, so the sooner we do this, the sooner we can either eliminate Seth Rollins from the equation or…"

"Destroy him like his old man."

"Exactly." Her eyes moved to Mark, seeing him nod and walked over to him, taking his hand. "Let's go pack up, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get home."

Brooklynn had brought the leadership thing down on herself during their last encounter with Nemesis. She had been a lot younger and more 'my way or the highway', letting others have their say to a point, but she had definitely had a flair for the dramatics. Her signature move had been walking out of a room without letting anyone have anything after she had said her piece. Naturally, at this stage in everyone's lives, it was just easier to go along with her. Mark already knew if it came down to a decision they didn't like, women would voice it because they had their own kids to worry about. Beth looked to be the only one who wasn't stuck in that boat. Beth also looked… calm. That was fairly reassuring actually, one person who could see things clearly, without the kid thing and parent instincts coming into play.

That part about Brooklynn had definitely changed. She hadn't swept out of a room without hearing everyone's opinion in a long time. Seventeen years of growth did that to a person, not to mention she was a mother now and had to grow up sometime. Claira did that, swept out of a room after saying her piece if she was angry or upset, but that was also wasn't out of character for a teenager.

"Where's Claira?"

"Playing with the kids."

"Good. I think it would be best if we kept her in the dark about what's going on for now. We can use her to reel Seth in if he's the threat Julia warned us about. Are you all okay with that?"

There was a simultaneous chorus of 'yes' throughout the circle, everyone agreeing that was the right course of action.

"Thank you for helping us with this. I know it revolves around my family again, but I love every one of you for dropping your lives to help us. It means a lot."

"Hey, we're family and family helps each other. If it was any of our family, I have no doubt in my mind you'd drop everything to help us too."

"In a heartbeat."

"Yo, you know Mick and I got your back, Brook."

"Cena, you are in your 40's now, when are you going to drop the hoodrat talk?"

John grinned, shaking his head. "Never."

"And, let's face it," Randy shook his head. "The only part that's your family is Claira. The world is kind of at stake… again."

One day, maybe after this, he was going to start researching the Meyers because obviously, there was something up with that bloodline to attract all this attention from some super powered demonic beings. His own bloodline was ending with him. Randy would never risk passing on his curse to someone, providing he could stand the contact long enough to even have sex these days.

"Claira's a dumbass kid if she thinks we're out to hurt her boyfriend-"

"She's going to do what any other girl would: tell him." Mickie finished with a smile. "Young love..."

"Right." Brooklynn looked up at Mark, taking his hand. "We'll talk to Claira and assure her all is well, make her believe it." Mark was good at doing that, easing Claira's mind. "Since this is last minute and short notice, we'll hit the road tomorrow and give all of you a chance to make arrangements. If you can't come, I understand completely. Melina…"

"I'm going and don't even say what I KNOW you're going to say, Brooklynn. I'm going."

Trish and Mickie giggled. "You're not gonna win that one, Brooklynn."

"No shit, look at the fire in those eyes."

"Just…promise me you'll be careful." David turned Melina to face him, stroking her face with the back of his hand. "I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

"I'll be fine. Mickie put a protection spell on me, so no harm will come to me or the baby." Melina assured him, accepting a soft kiss. "I have to go. I'm part of this, whether I want to be or not." The world was at stake, all 10 members of the circle had to step up and save it.

"We'll protect her, David. I promise."

"She's in good hands, big man."

"Yo, I'll kick my own ass if anything happens to her."

"No, I'll kick ALL your asses if anything happens to her."

"We all have a stake in this."

Glenn had already called his wife to explain what was going on, not keeping anything from her. She told him to be careful and, if he didn't make it home, she was holding Mark Calaway personally responsible. That got a chuckle out of him since he was a tad bigger than Mark.

"We protect each other, and we're gonna bring this mother fucker down for good this time."

"We need to figure out how to kill Nemesis, not just send him into another dimension because god knows how many women he impregnated being a demon." Randy knew he made a good point and, as long as Nemesis drew breath of any kind, he would always be a threat.

"Shut the hell up, Randy!" Trish shrieked, brown eyes wide as she stared at him.

She hadn't even considered the possibility that there might be more demon spawns out there and she didn't WANT to. That meant Claira would never be safe, they would be looking over shoulders for the rest of their lives, hunting them all down. She would've co-cocked him, but then she would've shown off her own stuff, touching Randy was a no-go if one liked secrets and sex life sacred.

"You fricking Debbie Downer."

"I'm just being realistic."

"If there was another threat out there, Julia would've told us. She has far more reach than we do. Next time I talk to her, I'll ask her about that though." Brooklynn wanted to ease Trish's mind, but Randy had brought up a very good point. What if there were other offspring out there Nemesis had? "We're gonna go talk to Claira and then maybe we can figure out something for lunch."

"No worries, I have sandwiches, chips and a veggie tray waiting for us to devour."

"Thanks, Mel, what'd we do without you?"

She winked and suddenly BOLTED to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach from breakfast. Not even Mickie's magical remedy for morning sickness stopped it completely. It did help though because Melina had been throwing up at least once an hour before Mickie cast the spell on her. Now it was just once or twice a day.

"I know she's your sister, but don't put too much… hope, on her abilities. She's crossed over and heaven has to play by rules, darlin'. She may not be able to tell you anything outside of a current situation." Mark pointed out thoughtfully.

There were rules to everything. Hell, even Nemesis had to find a mortal woman and don a human body to create his spawn. He couldn't just make one; that talent seemed reserved for the Big Man upstairs directly.

Instead of arguing, she just nodded with a smile, already knowing they wouldn't exactly see eye to eye when it came to Julia. What Mark failed to realize was Julia wasn't the only one looking out for them. There were other spirits, including the one who had visited her dreams with the graveyard, trying to help in their own way as well. They found Claira with the boys watching Scooby Doo and Mark pulled her away from the cartoons to talk to her. Brooklynn remained silent, knowing Claira was still angry with her for the slap and, honestly, she was sickened with herself for doing it as well.

"Sooo, everything is okay and I can still be with Seth?"

"Yes."

"And we're leaving tomorrow to go home? Why are we cutting the vacation short? And Mom said I was responsible for all of this…" Claira hadn't forgotten those poisonous words, frowning at her parents.

"I misspoke, Claira. I was angry and didn't mean anything I said. And I'm sorry for slapping you. I didn't mean to do that either. I promise not to let my temper get the best of me again." Brooklynn reached over, taking her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "You have to understand Daddy and I will do EVERYTHING in our power to protect you. And sometimes, you won't like things we do, but it's for your own good. But we were wrong about Seth. I'm sorry he ran away from us and I hope we can make it right."

"Yeah, maybe." Claira was doubtful, not bothering to share that she had gotten texts from her boyfriend, jutting her chin out. "I don't know what you think you can do… his Mom is pretty upset." He had been taken across the country by people who had promised to take care of him and then wound up finding his own way BACK across the country because weirdos couldn't stop themselves from being weird. "Or he'll think I'm a big freak..." Which he didn't, she couldn't say the same for her parents, however.

"Don't worry about Jennifer, we'll talk to her and make things right." It wasn't their fault Seth had left because he felt uncomfortable, which made that feeling in her gut twist violently.

"I don't think Jennifer will wanna talk to you, Mom…neither of you."

If Jennifer didn't want to do things the easy way, they'd be done the hard way. "I'm sure she just needs time to cool off and, once we're back, cooler heads will prevail."

"If you say so…" Claira looked at her father, who had his poker face on while staring at her, which made her nervous. "So we're leaving tomorrow morning?"

Mark was with Claira on this one, but that was also going on the assumption that Seth was normal. A normal, average, horny teenager. If he was, there were no cooler heads. Brooklynn would have, and him too, KILLED if that happened with their daughter. He actually was hoping Seth was the bad guy, just to avoid that hot mess.

"Yeah, lil darlin', so make sure you're packed up."

"Considering I never really unpacked, not a problem."

Claira went back to watching Scooby Doo with the boys while Brooklynn and Mark went up to their room to start packing. "That went as well as to be expected, I guess." She murmured softly, watching Mark nod and could feel the tension between them.

What had she done wrong now? Brooklynn had been very agreeable and calm, all things considered. Granted, slapping Claira hadn't been the best way to handle things, but Brooklynn wasn't perfect. She apologized for doing it and Claira accepted it, so what was Mark's issue? Maybe he was bothered by the fact Randy would be pretending to be him when they went to Jennifer and Seth's to talk to her.

Brooklynn was hiding something. She had tells and he had always been able to tell when she was lying to him. She hadn't been lying, but she was hiding something and he knew it. Mark wished she'd just spill whatever was on her mind, in her heart, but this was definitely not the time or the place for it. Add the additional stress of everything else going on around them… they already needed another vacation. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her thick hair and inhaled deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Brooklynn snuggled against him, feeling his hands stroking her back and closed her eyes, feeling her stomach twisting for a different reason. Why was she so afraid to tell him about Taker being back? Would he even believe her? Pulling back enough to look up in his eyes, Brooklynn suddenly brought his mouth down on hers, passionately kissing him. Before things got any worse, she had to tell him the truth. Mark had a right to know since it was his body and…maybe she could convince him to keep Taker around. That was highly doubtful, but Brooklynn had to try.

"Mark, there's something I have to…" The words died on her lips when the emerald, she gazed into, turned to acid.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Is now really the time, precious?"

Hadn't she promised not to tell? Yes, he was fairly certain she had. Mark counted in that promise because Mark would probably find a way to lock him up. Right now, with the Nemesis issue, the world at risk and their DAUGHTER being a target and a key all at once, right now wasn't exactly the most opportune time to be getting into that blowout.

"You don't think this can wait?" Chances were, they were going to need him this round, not Mark. Couldn't do that if she told Mark now, especially in a house full of people who'd line up to help get rid of him for good.

"I won't let him get rid of you. I know I made a promise, but…lying to him is making me nauseous. And he's going to figure it out and when he does, if he knows I'm involved…" I'll lose him, she thought, refusing to say those words aloud and looked down at the ring on her finger, her eyes lifting when Taker hooked his finger beneath her chin. "I know you don't believe it, but I love you as much as him. And I'm not choosing between you two. I refuse. So, you're gonna have to find a way to make things work because I won't lose either of you. However you plan on doing it, I'll leave it up to you two to figure it out. Now, while you're out, I need to talk to you about this plan with Randy and…Beth came up with another idea. I also have a favor to ask you when it comes to this idea with Randy."

His upper lip curled into a sneer and a second later, Brooklynn was flat on the bed with him hovering over her, acidic eyes searching her face intently. "If you tell Mark while the circle is involved in your life, I'm going to take over and kill him, Lynn." He informed her, a hand moving gently but firmly over her mouth before she could say a word. "I can't DO anything to talk to him right now. There is too much going on without THIS," His and Mark's issues. "Being added to the mix, and the circle will take me out. If you open your mouth, I'll make a decision for you, to protect myself."

Because after 17 years, he wasn't going to be locked away or killed off again. It. Wasn't. Happening. And he would get rid of Mark if they backed him into a corner, plain and simple. She needed to give him time, without Nemesis and the circle screwing the world up.

"What's the favor?" He uncovered her mouth, now looking mildly curious.

Brooklynn should've been terrified, but she wasn't because this was simply who Taker was. Volatile, vindictive and willing to do anything for self-preservation. Did she tell him about Beth knowing or keep that to herself for the time being? It was probably best to keep that information to herself since Beth had promised not to say anything. She trusted Beth and knew the woman wouldn't blab unlike Trish, Mickie and even Melina. They were all big mouths, god bless them.

"I need you to cloak me the same way you've been cloaking yourself when Randy and I go to see Jennifer. Pretending to be married will involve contact of some kind without clothing or gloves on. If you don't want him to know you're back, I need you to cast a spell that will hide everything we've been doing together since your return." She reached up to stroke his face with the back of her hand, enjoying being this close to him. "I won't tell Mark. Like I said, I'll leave it up to you two to work things out…after we've ensured Claira's safety. Now, will you help me?"

"I can… cloak you, when we're close by each other." He affirmed, frowning slightly. "I'm guessing I or Mark aren't going to be anywhere near you for this event," Of course not, it would be her and Randy and he sighed, pursing his lips. "Give me some time to sort it out, Lynn, I'll figure something out." There were spells… he'd just have to 'drive' the body for a day to cast. "Is Orton coming home with us straightaway or meeting us there?"

"It's not just Randy that's coming with us. The entire circle is coming because the world is at stake now. It's not just Claira, Taker. If Nemesis is released, it will signal the end and since he's a demon, he has far more power than we ever imagined. Everyone has agreed to come home and stay in a hotel not far away since the house isn't big enough." Unless there was some kind of spell to make it bigger on the inside while keeping it the same image on the outside. They didn't need the neighbors becoming suspicious of their activity. "We think it's Seth. We think Seth is the threat and, if he is, he has to be put down." No question about it.

"Yeah, I got all that, Lynn." He tapped his knuckles against his forehead, snorting as he rolled off of her, sitting up. Taker let his feet drop to the floor, braced his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands, thinking. She hadn't even answered his actual question. "Are they coming back with us NOW or leaving out after us? I NEED at least a day uninterrupted and without worrying about those fucks discovering me."

"We were going to head out in the morning in different cars. It's just gonna be me, you and Claira in our car. Trish and Steve in theirs. Melina is gonna ride with Mickie and John, I believe. Glenn and Randy are gonna ride together, so they don't go insane from boredom. We'll have to stop halfway through to stay at a hotel, so we can use that to our advantage." Brooklynn had a feeling Taker was staying out for a while and taking charge of the situation. Hopefully, when Mark finally came back out, he wouldn't feel like he lost time. "Unless you wanna leave tonight and they can follow tomorrow morning? We can always make up a story that something happened at the shop and you need to get back sooner…"

"Never mind, Lynn, I'll figure it out myself." He COULDN'T stay out, not without risking Mark knowing he was there and it would be something Mark knew, not just a little 'what the fuck happened' moment. "I'll need time in my library when we return. You can distract your… friends." A spell to ward her from Randy… "And when we do get back, I'll need a vial of blood. Yours." He knew the exact spell. At Brooklynn's slightly worried look, he grinned. "I promise, Randy won't know anything you don't want him too and he WON'T wind up in a coma."

"Okay, I trust you." Brooklynn reached up to caress his face, wanting, needing to touch him since they didn't have much time together. "While Randy and I go meet with Jennifer, you can go to your library. We'll just tell the others you're going to the shop." It was the perfect excuse. "Thank you for coming out and stopping me. I'm scared, but I promise it won't happen again." She meant what she said; Taker and Mark would have to resolve their issues themselves because she was staying out of it.

As long as she didn't lose either of them, anyway.

"What?" Taker was now confused, she was confusing him. "If you need to be protected while you're with Randy, you can't LEAVE with him while I'm trying to get things sorted for you, Lynn." She needed more time with him, less with the others. Growling, he pinned her back on the bed, straddling her and bent down, cupping her face in his palms as he kissed her. "I'm protecting myself, don't make me a hero."

He loved her. Taker loved their daughter, what he knew of her, but he loved himself quite a bit more. Probably came from being asleep for so long. He didn't want that again. Not bothering to raise his head, he raised a hand, warding the bedroom, his kiss becoming deeper, more demanding, tongue swiping at her lips.

"I want to fuck you, precious."

"Here? Now?" Brooklynn mumbled against his mouth, her fingers already getting lost in his hair and becoming dazed by his kiss and touch, lifting up as he peeled her jeans from her body. "W-We'll figure it out…oh god…"

It'd only been days, but felt like an eternity had passed since she was last with Taker, the hunger inside of her burning. Before Brooklynn knew what was happening, Taker had flipped her on her stomach to lean over the bed, pressing her face into the mattress and had unzipped his jeans to free his pulsating cock. She licked her lips in anticipation, moving her head to the side, so she didn't suffocate and cried out as his cock slammed home inside of her. He didn't check to see if she was ready, just started fucking her as hard and fast as he could and Brooklynn enjoyed every second of being dominated.

There was no reason to check because he already knew she was ready. The fact that he slid home without any resistance, she had probably drenched those panties of hers the minute he had pinned her delicious form to the bed. Brooklynn NEEDED to be dominated. Out there, outside of their own little bubble, she was carrying a weight, a burden, and she had to make decisions that probably plagued her mind and heart. When she was with him, this way, all she had to do was accept the fact that she wasn't in control, he was. He bet that sort of worked for her.

There was no 'sort of' about it. It DID work for her because it was the one and ONLY time she didn't have to make a decision, a choice. All she had to do was bend over and take whatever this beautiful man had to offer. Brooklynn went from crying out to screaming, knowing he warded the room because the circle would've come beating down the door otherwise. Sex was a great stress reliever too and, after what had gone down with Seth and her dream with Genevieve, Brooklynn had begun to feel overwhelmed. Taker must've sensed it, which is why he'd come out to talk to her about the upcoming plan as well as to relieve her stress.

"Taker! TAKER!"

"Mmm, yes…" He rumbled darkly, raising himself up and back, just enough to get a view of that beautiful backside. Palming each cheek before delivering a series of hard, precise slaps to each cheek, left behind were raised, red welts from his hand. She gasped but he had also felt her pussy clench around him and smirked, doing it again. "It's a pleasurable pain, isn't it, Lynn?" He bent down, nipping at her spine. "Do you want more, hmm?" He had stopped pounding her, still fully sheathed, his body covering hers and he could practically feel the heat from her now tender backside from those slaps of his.

"YES!" Brooklynn practically shrieked out, her body trembling and felt his cock thrust inside of her sharply once before he stopped, remaining settled like before. "Spank me, fuck me, choke me…just make me cum, please…make me cum for you, Taker." She moaned as another slap connected to her backside, reaching beneath her to start fondling her breasts. Taker caught that movement and yanked her by up the back of her hair roughly, aligning their bodies together, his hand wrapping around her throat. "I-I need to cum…please Taker…" She was not above begging, not when it came to him because Brooklynn knew that's EXACTLY what he wanted her to do. "Oh god, you feel good, so powerful…show me your power…give it all to me…fuck my cunt until it's numb…"

"Oh, I will, Lynn…" She really was desperate to be fucked silly, wasn't she? "Don't stop." He hissed in a low command, his new position letting him watch right over her shoulder. "Touch yourself."

When Brooklynn hesitated, his fingers tightened just a bit. He did not have to say another word for her to obey his command. Those hands of her moved back to her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers and he felt his cock pulse inside of her. Taker's other hand, the one not occupied with regulating her breathing for her, moved down to stroke her bundle of nerves, letting out a slow breath.

"Yes! YES! Right there…oh god don't stop…I'm…" The words fell from Brooklynn's harsh breathing lips as her first climax washed over her, making her tingle from head to toe. "TAKER!" She shrieked out, wrapping his cock in a tight vise and it was too much for him because he came too.

Neither wanted this to end and Brooklynn was sure Taker would never stop cumming inside of her. It was like a never-ending stream until every drop was emptied, his dick growing limp inside of her, forcing him to stop thrusting. She fell back against him, his fingers still on her nethers and one of her hands had snaked up to bury in his hair, her other hand falling from her breast. Would sex always be this intense with Taker?

"Mmm, I missed you…"

"Yeah, I bet."

He chuckled, kissing up and down her neck, his own breathing heavy as he focused on calming down. Taker would have to clean up, knowing better than to let Mark realize he had been having sex without actually being there. That might be the one thing to rally the idiot and he smirked.

"That's because nobody will ever fuck you the way I do, Lynn." His hand dipped down between her spread thighs, caressing the inner area with his fingertips before sliding them inside of her. She was soaked, from them both and he fucked her with his fingers, feeling her body shaking all over again. Coming down from orgasming, being stimulated again, that was a whole new type of pain/pleasure. "And you know it."

Brooklynn whimpered, all of her strength depleted from what they just did and he was forcing another orgasm to crash over her. "Y-You're right…god, you're right…" Her eyes were on the verge of rolling in the back of her head, her body shaking almost violently and had to stop him before she completely fell apart all over again. "Taker…I love you so much..." Instead of stopping him, her hand moved with the motion of his fingers, gasping at how sensitive her pussy was. "S-Shower…We need a shower and you can take me again…" Feeling him lift her in his arms, he carted her to the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

Another round ensued with her screaming out his name in both pain and pleasure.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"So, we're leaving tonight or tomorrow?" As far as Mark knew, they had just had some raunchy but quiet sex here in the shower and were now both calming and cooling down afterward, smiling as he lathered Brooklynn's hair.

That was all Taker's doing. Had to explain those bite marks and handprints on her backside somehow. He had, however, left her with an 'I love you' of his own, and a new mark on her shoulder blade that would probably be tender tomorrow.

Brooklynn's eyeballs nearly shot out of her skull at the tone change and she instantly knew Taker had let Mark reclaim his body. "It's up to you. If we leave tonight, we can get a head start in front of everyone and get home to try to figure out where everyone is going to sleep." They only had 3 bedrooms. "Is there any way you can do a spell where more rooms can be added, but it still looks the same on the outside? Then let's leave tonight since we're all packed and so is Claira. Everyone can follow tomorrow morning." It would give Taker ample time to go to the library to find what he would need to cast the spell for her and Randy's outing to Jennifer's.

"That's fine darlin', I'll drive first." Mark nodded down at her. Night time had once been his favorite time, still was. It was hard being nocturnal, however, when he had a kid and a regular job. "Claira will probably sleep through the night." If Brooklynn could, they'd just switch out in the morning. He smirked at the mark on her neck. "Woman, you are marked by more than that ring." He chuckled wickedly.

She flushed, touching the spot on her shoulder where Taker marked her and nodded, feeling his arm snake around her waist. "And there's nobody else I'd rather be marked by than you." And Taker, she added in thought, turning so he could rinse the soap out of her hair. "I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed. You didn't answer my question about expanding the inside of the house to make more room for everyone. Is it possible or should they all make plans to get hotel rooms?"

Eventually, they would get the concept. Mark shook his head with a patient smile. "Magic requires personal energy, darlin', remember? To do that would… drain me." And he didn't need to be drained in that way; he'd probably wind up staying in the bedroom just resting and focusing on keeping the house large enough. "If they need a place to stay, I have no problem paying for hotel rooms." If he were honest, he didn't want to house them all under his roof.

On that, They were agreed.

With Taker back in their lives, Brooklynn was in agreement with him and decided hotel rooms were the best way to do things. They'd spend their days at the house and at night go back to their hotels to sleep. Melina especially needed a bed because of her pregnant frame. Only one person or couple could stay with them since they did have an extra room, but that was it. There were only two couches in the living room and the basement hadn't been done yet.

"Sounds good to me."

They finished up their shower, stepped out with Mark putting some salve on her shoulder where the bite mark was and then dressed before heading downstairs to tell everyone about their plan to leave tonight.

Claira would be happy because it was one step closer to getting back to Seth.

"But I was going to make you breakfast before you left." David sounded exasperated as he shared a look with his wife.

It had been her idea, one last 'meal' before they went off to save the world and Claira. He really didn't like how casual about all this dangerous stuff his woman was. His 'normie' nerves had a hard time with it.

"Yo man, you can cook?"

"It's called being a fully functioning adult, Cena."

"Well, why don't we stay for dinner instead? That could be our last meal since we haven't eaten yet." Her appetite was heightened due to the sexual activity she'd done with Taker.

"Good, we can do that."

"Considering it's only 2 in the afternoon, damn right we can whip up a feast." Providing her morning sickness stayed at bay with Mickie's magic.

"After dinner, we'll jet out and meet you all in Dallas in a few days."

"Sounds good, want one of us to ride with you and Claira?"

"I would, but they would be stopping far too much for me to pee." Melina smiled apologetically and rubbed her still flat stomach. "Damn bladder has gotten smaller with every kid."

Talking about kids and babies had Trish's biological clock going, but she knew Steve was against having kids. He already had two daughters that lived in England and he made it clear he didn't want anymore. Trish was fine with it, but once in a while, she thought about what it would be like to have a baby with him.

Steve saw that look and cocked an eyebrow at her. Even if he wanted to have more children this late in life, which he did not, he had taken the precautions early on to ensure there would be no more little Austin's. He had been clipped, something he had never bothered to tell anyone, including Trish. When they had discussed kids, multiple times, she had been on the same page as him.

Whatever those looks were… Mark didn't want to know, wrapping an arm around his wife and pulled her against him. "All right, one last meal..."

"David, let's fire up the kitchen!"

"Oh boy..." Laughing, he let his wife lead him away.

* * *

"Home sweet home."

"Thank god!" Claira declared, never happier to be home than at that moment.

They had driven straight through with Mark and Brooklynn swapping halfway through the trip. Each was rested enough to where they weren't dead on their feet. It was around 9 PM at night, but they had made it without a stop at a hotel. Brooklynn had called the hotel to reserve 6 rooms since Beth was staying at the house with them. It was Brooklynn's idea since she already knew about Undertaker being back and Adam had gone back home since he had no powers. All he would be is a liability, same as David. Brooklynn watched Claira rush up to her room, probably to tell Seth they were back and looked at her husband, who was already locking up the house.

"Aren't you going to your library tonight?"

That had been the plan and reason they hadn't stopped at a hotel. Taker had awakened long enough to order her to keep driving because they had no time to waste. She knew he was awake and listening, not surprised when those emerald eyes turned acidic.

"Eventually," Taking Brooklynn by the hand, Taker guided her into the kitchen. He rifled around, frowning. "I need a small container, very small, a vial would be…" He cocked a brow when she held out what looked like a small vial that had probably housed an essential oil or something. "Is it clean?" At her nod, he did too, selecting a sharp knife from the block on the counter, eyeballing it. "I need your blood, Lynn. Got a preference where I take it from?" She looked concerned and that made his upper lip curve into a slight smirk. "I promise to heal it afterward."

Swallowing hard, Brooklynn trusted him, but that still didn't make her any less worried about giving her blood to him. Blood use of any kind was very dark magic, which is what Taker/Mark specialized in. Letting him take her hand, Brooklynn watched the sharp blade slowly descend toward her skin and took another deep, shaky breath.

"Mom, I'm…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAD?!" Claira immediately rushed over and knocked the knife out of his hand, emerald eyes wide. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT MOM?!"

"Claira, calm down he's not-"

"THE HELL HE ISN'T! HE WAS GOING TO CUT YOU WITH THAT KNIFE!"

This was not Mark she was dealing with, it was Taker and he did NOT look very happy. She hoped he kept himself composed and didn't knock their child into next week, scrubbing a hand down her face while remaining at the sink.

"No."

He waved a hand, leaving Claira remaining there frozen while they were able to move. Sighing, he grabbed the knife and this time, there was nothing slow about it. He heard Brooklynn's gasp of pain and ignored it, tossing the knife aside and grabbed the vial, moving it to catch the blood that spilled freely forth. When he was done, he left her standing there, white-faced, and stoppered it before turning to stare down at her. Nostrils flaring, he bent down and very slowly, very deliberately ran his tongue up the wound, healing it as he went.

"Now, lie to her, tell her she's tired. I'm leaving." He ordered, kissing her forehead before disappearing out the door, Claira unfreezing the minute he was out of the house.

The panic ceased as soon as Claira was unfrozen, staring at her mother, who was leaning over the sink, cleaning a knife. The same knife her father…wait… "Where's Dad? He was just here a second ago, wasn't he?"

Brooklynn frowned at her, shaking her head. "No sweetheart, I didn't even see you behind me." Lying was getting easier for her to do, surprisingly. "You're pale, are you alright?"

"I…" Claira had no idea what was going on, looking around her and saw her mother's hand was cut free. "I swear I just saw Dad leaning over you with the knife you're cleaning, and he was going to hurt you…" Had she hallucinated that happening?

"Claira, I think you're imagining things or maybe you're just tired." Shutting the water off, Brooklynn dried the knife off and put it back on the rack. "Are you hungry? I can make you something and then you can go up to bed and get some rest."

"Y-Yeah…sure…"

It HAD been a long drive and, even if she had slept through a lot of it, just being in a car, driving, was tiring. Especially over such long distances, and this HAD been a messed up Spring Break so far. Yeah, definitely, she was just tired.

Taker had to wonder what Lynn would tell their daughter. Wondering stopped as he began reveling in the feel of the air on his face, the nighttime sky above him… he inhaled deeply, regretting that soon enough because he'd be letting Mark back out. But first… he felt that vial of Lynn's blood in his breast pocket, smirking.

* * *

The following day, Randy and Glenn were the first ones to show up at the house at the crack of dawn. Mark was cursing up a storm since he stayed out late at the library and Brooklynn had to hurry up to make coffee for everyone. She had tossed a robe on, only wearing undergarments because Taker had come back and woke her up for a romp before allowing Mark to take over his body again. Randy and Glenn looked none too worse for wear, nothing coffee couldn't fix anyway.

Along with coffee, Brooklynn began making breakfast and knew she'd have to go shopping at some point to grab enough food to feed at least 15 people, possibly more. Even though there was only 11, there were some big men that would be eating with them for the next several days or however long this took. Biscuits and gravy with bacon and scrambled eggs were on the menu, along with some sausage links at Mark's request.

"So, I think we should go see Jennifer today, get it out of the way." Randy suggested while eating, everyone seated at the table except Claira, who was still sleeping.

"Okay, but we have to make sure Seth isn't there when we go."

"Have Claira call and invite him to a movie or something. Get him out of the house, so Jennifer is alone."

"I'll go wake Claira up after we're done eating to get her rolling for the day. She'll be hungry." There was a plate of food in the microwave waiting for her to devour.

Before slipping back into the 'box', he had given Brooklynn not only another session of mind-blowing sex but a pair of earrings, just simple ruby studs. Made with her own blood. As long as she wore them, Randy would catch glimpses of her life minus him. He had considered blocking Randy completely, but that would look suspicious. So, instead, he just made it so there would be nothing of himself in those memories or thoughts. Even if Brooklynn was actively thinking of him, Randy would only get Mark.

"Coffee…" Mark felt like a zombie this morning; that drive had taken it out of him, along with everything else.

The ruby earrings were beautiful and Taker had explained to her what they were for while sliding them into her ears. Mark was a zombie because of the magic it took to make the ruby studs and how late he'd been up, well his body anyway. Brooklynn smiled at him and handed over a mug of black coffee with a lot of sugar in it, just the way he liked it.

"Morning." She brushed her lips against his since he'd bent down to retrieve it and gestured to the table. "Time to eat, I have your food ready." He mumbled a 'thank you darlin'' before sitting down at the table, a plate of delicious food set in front of him seconds later. "I'm gonna go get Claira up."

A second later, Mark was passing Randy the cup of coffee, frowning. Randy was the one who liked copious amounts of sugar in his coffee. "That's gross." He muttered, getting up to get a fresh mug, straight black. Nerves must've been wracking that woman's mind, not that he blamed her.

"Delicious," Randy laughed, sipping it. "Glad my wife knows how I take it."

"Provoke him before he's finished that mug, and you'll probably be takin' it up the ass with his boot" Glenn warned with a grin.

Sometimes, Mark enjoyed having sugar in his coffee and then she realized, HE didn't – Taker did. "Sorry." She mumbled on her way out of the kitchen, completely missing what Randy said and headed upstairs to wake her daughter up.

Her nerves were on edge because of the plan they had in mind. There wasn't a doubt in her mind Seth wouldn't want to see Claira today, so that wouldn't be the issue. Trying to get Jennifer to TALK and find out the truth was, though one simple touch from Randy would tell them what they needed to know.

"So how are you going to touch her?"

That had to be the dumbest question Randy had ever been asked and he had heard some really good ones over the years. He fixed his ice blue eyes on Glenn, wondering if married life had made the man stupid. "Last I knew, a handshake was considered a social nicety when performing introductions." He retorted slowly, just in case Glenn was also hard of hearing.

Mark couldn't help but snort at that one. Randy had a point.

Claira came trudging downstairs with her mother a few minutes later, yawning and sat down while the food was set in front of her, just like her father. "So you want me to ask Seth to a movie?" She wanted to make sure she heard her mother correctly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll pay for it too. I'll give you $50, that should cover the tickets and the snacks you want at the concession." Anything to get this girl to do what they wanted, Brooklynn would bend for now. "So eat up, go shower, get gussied up and then call your boyfriend and invite him out for a movie or whatever you guys wanna do."

"Besides sex."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Randy had snorted his still hot coffee and groaned, taking the towel Brooklynn handed him.

Now Glenn was the one grinning.

Claira either was an airhead like her mother first thing in the morning or she was kind of stupid. He hoped the first one, he didn't want a thickheaded child. No parent in their right mind would fork out that kind of money and insist the kid went on a date. Especially after the blowup over that tonsil hockey situation back in D.C.

Apparently, she was airheaded this morning, and probably not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had learned that teenagers, especially girls, were insane. Mark was going to assume it was the age. "Bet that hurt."

Randy, eyes watering, managed to flip Mark off.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

After breakfast was over with, Claira went upstairs to shower while Brooklynn cleaned up the mess, doing the dishes with Glenn's help. Randy and Mark were discussing this plan while Randy tried to get his nostrils to stop burning. It was no surprise when Claira came downstairs, announcing she had plans at 3 to go to a movie with Seth. Brooklynn promptly handed over the $50 and watched her daughter fly out the door since Seth had pulled up in his truck. She stood in the doorway, waving at him and saw his sheepish wave in return before peeling out of there like his backside was on fire.

It was just after 2 now, so Brooklynn went upstairs to quickly change, made sure her ruby studs were tightened a little and decided on a pair of blue jean shorts and a magenta top. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun to keep it out of her face and just the barest hint of makeup was applied. Slipping her brown sandals on, she walked downstairs and grinned at Randy.

"Ready to go, my husband?"

"Yeah..."

Mark had used magic to heal the second-degree burns in his nostrils for which he was now stuck being grateful for. Delicate tissue in the nose apparently, that had to HURT. He held out a hand, bare and grinned when Brooklynn slid hers in it, then winced.

"Oh, that's not okay…"

Apparently, his wife had been thinking about their shower sex and Mark began laughing his ass off. "If something goes wrong, you best reach out to me, Brooklynn." He said, the laughter dying, pulling her into him and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Not Glenn, he's useless."

"I do dishes."

"Fine, he's useful as a maid. Swing by Walmart and get him some fishnets and an apron."

"That is so gross… don't put that shit in my head."

Good, the earrings were working beautifully and Brooklynn could only hope it remained that way. As she stared into her husband's eyes, she saw the acid boiling in them and stroked his face, kissing him passionately. "I promise to be careful and, if I need you, I'll call." Taker wanted to make sure she would be safe and she watched Mark's emeralds return, rubbing her nose against his and kissed him again. "See you in a bit." He nodded, looking a little perplexed and released her as she guided Randy out of the house to the car. "What's the matter, Randy? You look a little confused…"

Probably because, when he touched her, or she touched him, he had been expecting to…find something, but all he saw were images of her and Mark fucking in the shower. "Nope, just wanna get this over with."

"You and me both."

If that's what she had been hiding… Randy shivered. Though, at the same time, he didn't blame her. He and Brooklynn had a strained relationship for a long time, because of him. As much as he hated admitting it, she had picked the right man because a life with him would've doomed her to no contact. Hell, Randy hadn't even been in the competition, really for the both. And it had worked out for Beth as well.

"All right, fill me in on these people and what I need to know, since I'm pretending to be Mark."

On the drive over, since they knew Seth and Claira were at the theater, Brooklynn told Randy as much as she could. Truthfully, she didn't know much about Jennifer other than she was Seth's mother. They had spoken briefly during one of the PTO meetings at school, but other than that, Jennifer kept to herself. She did know her husband had died of cancer 2 years ago, though he wasn't Seth's biological father, just his stepfather. Come to think of it, Brooklynn didn't know what happened to Seth's biological father and Claira hadn't mentioned anything about it.

"Basically, you're my husband, we've been together for 17 years, just recently got married in Mexico and you own a shop in town for auto repairs on vehicles and bikes." Randy wrinkled his nose, making her chuckle, though it was strained due to her nerves. "You ready for this?"

"Let's just hope she doesn't ask me for any advice on her car or something." Randy muttered, shaking his head. He knew how to fix HIS car, sure, but he didn't know anything outside of the auto manual he had bought specifically for that purpose. "Mmm, think she's going to believe I'm from this state?" Mark had a bit of a drawl, Randy did not. When Brooklynn rolled her eyes, he grinned, the corners of his own eyes crinkling. "Lighten up, we got this."

Randy would've figured Trish would have known a thing or two since, apparently, she and Jennifer seen each other a few times a week, but… he imagined Trish hadn't anticipated actually needing to REMEMBER. Seventeen years of basically nothing had left them all a bit… rusty. Maybe.

"Hold on a sec!"

Brooklynn had to take a deep breath, feeling Randy take her hand and once again, he was bombarded with thoughts of only her and Mark with some Claira mixed in. She was also thinking about the ghost she had encountered – Genevieve – and plastered on a smile when the door opened. Jennifer looked confused and somewhat angry at the sight of Brooklynn.

"Hi Jennifer, I know you're upset with me for what happened to Seth, but please let us in so we can explain. This is my husband, Mark." This felt really weird. "Mark, this is Seth's mother, Jennifer."

Jennifer eyeballed his hand, folding her arms in front of her chest tightly and cleared her throat, not sure she wanted to talk to these people. "My boy was EXTREMELY upset when he got home. And he won't tell me what happened, only that Claira probably hates him. And I'm guessing since they're off seeing a movie together, she doesn't, but that still doesn't piss me off any less."

"We completely understand how you feel. Believe me, if it was Claira and the shoe was on the other foot, I would be just as angry as you are, but please give us a chance to explain ourselves and tell you what happened. Seth didn't leave because he was in trouble, he was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Jennifer was intrigued, despite her overprotectiveness with Seth and decided to hear Claira's parents out, guiding them inside. She did not touch Mark's hand, avoiding the handshake due to her current attitude.

This was going to be a lot more complicated than they thought.

"What I want to know," Jennifer began, after dropping down onto her couch, gesturing at the love seat for them. She wasn't in a hospitable mood. It should have been Trish and her husband here apologizing and she'd be sure to let Trish have it when the woman was back in town. "Is how he was embarrassed enough to RUN away in a strange town and then have to call home for money for a ticket?" Money she didn't exactly have to spare, but… that was her son. "Embarrassment doesn't usually send a person, a minor no less, scurrying across the country."

Honestly, Brooklynn was wondering the same thing and was in agreement with Jennifer. "I really don't know, but I can explain to you what happened and…maybe we can figure this out together. By the way, Trish and Steve are on their way back to Texas as we speak. They yesterday morning, so they should get in sometime tonight and Trish has tried calling you, but…you haven't answered your phone."

For good reason, she didn't blame the peeved woman at all. Brooklynn had somehow read her mind, without actually doing it and swallowed hard at the scrutiny being shot her way. She explained what happened, from the beginning with Claira and Seth being caught making out and dry humping each other on the couch, to finding Seth had left the house without telling anyone.

"I had a plane ticket bought for him to make sure he arrived safely, but…he left on his own and I still don't understand why. I was hoping he had talked to you about it." She wasn't surprised when Jennifer shook her head. "It looks like we're both in the dark about why he left so abruptly then." If they had to, Randy would simply find his way over to Jennifer and touch her anyway because they needed those visions.

"Obviously, there's something you're not telling me because I know my son, he's not one to take off like that over being in trouble for making out," Jennifer said, raising a slow eyebrow. "Someone say something to him? Make him feel unwelcomed or threatened for what happened? He hasn't had it easy since my husband died."

Randy gently placed a hand on Brooklynn's knee, squeezing. She hadn't said 'his father', she had said 'my husband'. "Maybe he overheard Brooklynn and Claira's argument." He said slowly, his normally raspy voice a bit lower than usual. "Claira's Aunt did say some things that shouldn't have been said and Claira, spitfire she is, had some words of her own." He smiled sheepishly. "You know how kids are, Brooklynn and I didn't raise her to sass off to adults."

"Do any of us?" Kids were kids.

"Claira said some pretty… nasty things and got popped for it."

"Oh… oh, I see… well, that explains a few things then."

"He wasn't in the room at the time though. Her uncle had taken Seth upstairs to his room to give him and Claira some space. I made sure he was out of the room before the fight between me and Claira went down." Brooklynn countered, looking down at the hand she had slapped her daughter with and sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to slap her either. I'm not a child abuser…"

"Oh, believe me, I don't doubt that." Now Jennifer was looking a little more sympathetic. "My husband and I…argued a lot. Seth has known him since he was a baby, after all, and…"

"What do you mean?" That had made Brooklynn's head snap up.

"Well, you see, my husband and I adopted Seth when he was a baby. Just shy of 2 weeks old. His biological mother had died giving birth." Jennifer explained, not realizing the crucial information she just gave him. "I'll never forget going to the adoption agency and they brought in the cutest baby boy I'd ever laid my eyes on. My husband fell in love too and we adopted Seth instantly, after some background checks and going through the process of adoption. It took a month before Seth was fully ours and…you have to understand, we were new parents, so we did argue frequently about anything and everything. Throughout Seth's childhood, every time we started arguing, he would…leave the apartment and go somewhere else. It happened the first time when he was 5. Then again at 7 and again at 9…it has to be a really bad argument or fight for him to leave though. So that must've been pretty bad between you and Claira."

"It was." There was no point in denying it. "Do you mind me asking when your son's birthday is?"

"July 13th, why do you ask?"

July 13th…the boy was adopted by Jennifer and her late husband, who died of cancer. Brooklynn had to keep her composure and smiled at Jennifer, trying to seem genuine. "Just wondering since that's Claira's birthday as well."

Jennifer started laughing. "Really? You're kidding me, right?"

"No, not even a little bit." Brooklynn managed to force a laugh out, feeling Randy squeeze her knee again to keep her calm. "They're exactly one year apart in age since I know he's 17 and she's 16…now soon to be 17." It was only a few months away, both of their birthdays. "Anyway, I'm really sorry we scared him away and made him leave. We never meant for this to happen and…I hope he's not too upset over it." Genevieve… was the ghost who had visited her dreams Seth's deceased mother?

That was really all the information they were going to be able to get without being pushy or overly nosy. Randy doubted they would be able to push their luck. Jennifer had relaxed a bit, but… she still had a bit of wariness in her eyes. He didn't blame her, if he had kids, he would've been too. Of course, if he had HER kid… One way to find out.

"Well, we just wanted to come and check in, try to explain and sort this all out. We're so sorry, if we had known…"

"No… I doubt even Claira knows. What boy likes to show that kind of stuff to a girl?"

"Male pride." Randy smiled sheepishly, standing up and extending his hand.

This time, Jennifer took it.

"Thank you for talking to us. At least we understand Seth a little more now and we don't blame him for running off. I just hope he's alright and he doesn't blame Claira for what happened."

Brooklynn couldn't wait to get back to the car and find out everything Randy had seen, though it probably would be what Jennifer just told them. One thing was certain, Seth was born and raised in Houston and his birthday really troubled her. It was looking more and more like Seth was the threat they had to stop.

"Oh, not at all. He's not mad at anyone, he was just happy to be home. And the next time you go on a trip and want to invite him, please take him yourself. I thought I could trust Trish and Steve, but that was a mistake and it won't happen again." Jennifer released Mark's hand, smiling a little softer at them and lead them to the door.

"What did you feel from her?" Brooklynn wasted no time demanding information as soon as they were in the car, out of earshot.

Randy just shook his head, looking and feeling green. "Get me back to the house." He said so quietly she had to strain to hear him.

At her look, his eyes narrowed, but he didn't say a word. He COULDN'T explain yet because he was still processing it. There wasn't something… something wasn't right, he closed his eyes, groaning as wave after wave of nausea hit him. Frowning, Brooklynn felt a shiver of dread rush down her spine as she sped home as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. What had he felt that was so bad?

The moment she parked the car in the driveway, Randy hopped out before she fully stopped and rushed into the house, barely making it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach. What the hell? Brooklynn rushed in after him, ignoring Mark and Glenn for the moment and went upstairs to check on Randy, hearing him retching. "Randy!" Her voice was full of panic as Glenn and Mark arrived in record time behind her and Glenn stepped inside to see what was going on.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"What the fuck happened to him?" Glenn demanded, when he walked out a few minutes later. "He's vomiting…blood."

"WHAT?!"

"Move it." Taker ordered, not that anyone would likely realize it was him. When Randy had entered the house, he had felt something coming in with him and it had even HIM somewhat rattled. He pushed Glenn aside and gently but firmly moved Brooklynn out of his way.

"Don't… t-touch… me!" Randy choked out, more blood pouring through his lips.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

Had modern medicine finally caught up? Highly doubtful. "That woman was warded." Taker ignored Randy's protests and placed a hand on the back of the younger man's neck, his eyes going pure black.

 _Oh you mother fucker, how long?!_ They kind of needed Bastet right now, and NOT for putting this asshole back in his box. _Bay… you need bay leaves, nettle… in the kitchen, cupboard over the stove. She knows where it is._

"Bay leaves, the nettle… iron pot and a knife, sharp."

 _Get Glenn to go run the hose… do this outside._

"Glenn, go outside, get the hose going, we're going to need blankets." Blood and all, Taker lifted Randy, feeling the bloody vomit going down his back.

 _You suck at healing. Let me out._

 _You suck at curse breaking._ Taker countered with a snort.

 _I'm not fuckin' around Taker, if he dies, Brooklynn will lose her mind!_

That was true. _Merge._

 _...temporary._

 _Deal._

Brooklynn FLEW downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing what Mark/Taker requested immediately with shaking hands. Nobody else had arrived from the circle yet, it was just them. Oh god, what if Claira and Seth pulled up in front of the house and saw Randy vomiting blood?!

"BACKYARD!" She shrieked, following the trail of blood and rushed outside to hand over all the ingredients to… "Taker…"

"Wha…" Randy couldn't fully get that word out as he began spewing blood again.

"Save him!" Jennifer was warded against magical beings, so that meant… "Fuck… FUCK!"

It WAS Seth they were after; it had to be!

Brooklynn gripped her hair in her fingers, watching Taker work fast and felt Glenn come up behind her with the hose in hand, handing it over without a word. "God Randy, I'm so sorry…" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

Once again, he had been put in harm's way because of her!

"If you can't be useful, go away, wife." He wasn't Taker or Mark, just some weird combination. Mark was his birth name, that would work. Smelling her tears did not help matters and he shot her a look over his shoulder, scowling. "Glenn, hold the iron pot beneath his wrist." This was going to hurt Randy, quite a bit.

Doing as he was bid, Glenn moved where he was gestured, propping Randy's arm over the large iron pot.

Gripping the knife, he didn't think twice about slashing Randy's wrist, upwards actually, so he slashed from wrist to elbow, making sure to open the vein as well. Muttering under his breath, he slowed the bleeding. "Need those herbs now, Brooklynn!"

Pulling herself together, Brooklynn sucked in a shaky breath and began sprinkling the bay leaves over the deep wound while Mark/Taker began pushing them inside. Randy was screaming bloody murder and Glenn had to use his strength to hold him down. While that was happening, Glenn's feelings were piercing through Randy because of his power. Brooklynn went on the other side to try to calm him down, stroking his hair and tried her best not to let the guilt consume her completely. Not yet, not until she knew Randy would survive the hexing. That's exactly what this was – a hex. A powerful, dark magic hex that made him vomit his own blood to the point of near death.

"For fuck's sake…" He couldn't knock Randy out; he had to be alive and in pain, his heart pounding furiously because it would push the poison out faster, but… "This is going to hurt."

Sighing, Mark/Taker pushed his palm flat against Randy's chest, pushing his power into the other man, bidding it to do his will. Randy lay there, unable to move, but everything still going, including the furiously beating heart. And no more screaming. Bonus. He worked the herbs into that exposed vein diligently, monitoring the blood loss.

"He's stopped vomiting…"

"Yeah…"

"Good, start hosing him, me and the yard off…" Before the neighbors seen. Peering into Randy's face, his eyes narrowed. "Almost over, Randy." He reassured him and then pulled a face because this was going to be gross.

"That's… not right…" Glenn went to get the hose, trying to get the image of Mark/Taker's excessively long tongue running up that sliced open arm and vein, leaving smoke in its wake and cauterized flesh.

Even Brooklynn had to look away, remembering Taker doing that to her when he drew her blood the previous night. She looked down at her hand, remembering the pierce of the knife and shook herself mentally to focus on Randy. He lost a tremendous amount of blood, a couple pints at least from the vomiting combined with what her husband just did. She stepped back as Glenn hosed them both down, soaking them from head to toe and wrapped her arms around herself. Thankfully, the gate was wooden and couldn't be seen through, only over, and it was high enough to ensure their privacy. Mark had insisted on it.

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" She asked quietly, seeing how pale Randy was. He looked ghostly white and she was waiting for him to become a ghost to crossover at any second.

"And what are we going to tell them?"

"Besides, right now, if too many people touch him, he's going to go into shock." Mark/Taker pointed out, considering it and knew at a hospital Randy would be in his own personal version of hell. His power wasn't limited to his hands anymore but everywhere. "Glenn…"

Glenn did not like the look on Mark/Taker's face. It was… well, it wasn't really bad, just thoughtful, but the tone. "…yes?"

"We need a blood bank."

* * *

An hour later, Brooklynn looked up as the door opened and in walked her husband and Glenn with a cooler full of blood. "Do I even WANNA know what you did to acquire that?"

"No."

"Wait, how do you know what blood type he is?"

"We don't…" Randy was out cold and couldn't tell them anything right now.

"Don't you think that might be important to know before you inject him with blood bags?"

"We got O blood bags, it shouldn't matter."

Brooklynn groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose and could only pray this worked or else Randy could die. She looked up at Mark/Taker, frowning at the shrug he sent back at her. "I wish Melina was here, she would be able to help with this since I don't have a clue how to inject a needle into someone's arm…"

"I can do it…" Glenn hoped.

"Sure." Type O blood was universal; it was one of the reasons it was one of the most wanted blood types. That and certain African American blood types for those with sickle cell diseases. Blood types were a pain in the ass.

"Oh, I suppose YOU know how to do it."

"I know the principal, it's why we grabbed the transfusion kit from their stock room." Glamour had gotten them in there, they had looked like volunteers. Looked like EMTs transporting it out of there once they had what they needed. "You need to start… with this," Mark/Taker began pulling things out of the bag, showing off needles with a long tube. "And don't throw up."

"Listen, asshole, I wasn't the one throwing up and I DIDN'T throw up throughout this entire process. So, go suck an egg, _Taker_."

Brooklynn had no idea Mark and Taker had merged, her eyes lowering while chewing her bottom lip. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

She stood up from her place beside Randy, deciding to give Glenn some time alone to do the transfusion or whatever. Mark/Taker followed her into the kitchen since Glenn was doing this in the living room. She turned to face him, folding her arms in front of her chest and tried not to think about what was going on with Randy right now.

"Mark knows, doesn't he?" It wasn't a question, her hands sliding in the back pockets of her shorts and watched him nod somewhat curtly. "I need to talk to him and explain things before the others get here." More importantly, before Claira and Seth got back from their outing.

"I really hate to break it to you, Lynn darlin', but at the moment, it's not Mark or Taker so much as Us. We merged, it's temporary." He informed her, somewhat amused by the look on her face. "Mark, I, found out earlier when Taker took over and, for the sake of you not having a meltdown if Randy died, we merged to bring both our… perspectives and abilities to the table."

"You…merged…" Brooklynn said those words slowly, trying to wrap her mind around that newfound information and looked into his forest green eyes.

They weren't smoldered, which was the only reason they changed that color…at least with Mark. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest as she reached a hand out to touch his chest and then grabbed his hand, wondering how it felt to him…them. They merged…they were one…and Brooklynn found herself mesmerized by it, wondering why they hadn't done this sooner. Why couldn't they STAY merged like this? It would solve so many problems, both would live and she would have the best of both worlds.

"I…don't know what to say…except how do you feel being merged like this?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, it doesn't bother me. We've done it before, in the past… but it never lasts." They had done it usually for some relatively morally shady purpose and it never lasted longer than a few hours. This was the first time they had done it in nearly 20 years… he had no idea if the old few hour-thing would hold true. One eyebrow raised and a very wicked smirk spread across his lips. "Want to fuck, Lynn? You can have both our dicks at the same time." That was hilarious, especially considering she had been fucking them both. Did that count as cheating? Same body, different minds?

Her cheeks burned crimson at his blunt nature and, Brooklynn had to admit, she enjoyed hearing Lynn come out of Mark's mouth for a change. "Now is NOT the time for that and you know it." She lowered her voice, gesturing to what was going on in their living room and gasped when he yanked her flush against his body, her amber eyes slowly turning molten gold. "I want you both, there's no denying it, but we have to make sure Randy is going to make it first." Priorities, get your head out of the gutter, Brooklynn, she mentally chastised herself, her hands resting against his chest. "Stay merged, at least until I can experience both of you at the same time."

"It doesn't work like that, darlin', I don't have control of it." His nose brushed along her jawline, a hand moving down to palm her backside. "And Randy will be out cold for a while…"

They were in the kitchen and, the only way to their bedroom was through the living room, where Glenn and Randy were. Snorting, he hoisted her up over his shoulder and headed for the doorway off to the side, that connected to the garage. One place she had never been fucked but damned if she didn't need to be.

"This could be your only shot at having us both balls deep in that delicious cunt of yours, Lynn," He set her down on top of his workbench, drawing her legs around his waist. "And you're going to fuckin' love every second of it, I promise you that."

Her hands moved of their own accord to the front of his jeans, unfastening his belt to pull it through the loops in one fluid yank. How could she pass up this opportunity? Mark and Taker were merged, as one, and this would be the first time she'd ever been with both at the same time. The hunger inside of her burned, her eyes drinking him in as she unfastened his jeans before slipping her hands under his shirt.

"Fuck me, Mark."

It was his birth name and she refused to use Undertaker at this moment since they were merged. They'd never had sex in the garage because this was Mark's turf, where he had all of his toys and, in a way, his man cave away from all the estrogen in his life. Pushing his shirt up over his head, Brooklynn dropped it to the floor and pressed soft kisses along his chest, gliding her nails down his sides. His hand gripped the back of her neck, her hair, forcing her to meet his eyes and his mouth plundered hers hungrily, passionately and brutally, her legs tightening around his waist.

One of the things both of Them agreed on was this and they both had a fantasy involving bending her over a motorcycle. Tonight wasn't the night for that. "Lean back, darlin'." He ordered, after removing her clothing, moving away from her, hands dropping to the front of his jeans as he watched her.

His eyes darkened as he took her in, leaning back against the pegboard, her hands gripping the wooden counter… all her delicious body on full display. He undid his jeans, but didn't push them down. Instead, Mark bent over her, forcing her back, his hand gliding up her inner thigh until his fingers brushed against her wet sex.

"Mmmm…"

Her thigh trembled under his touch, her own eyes nothing more than pools of molten gold and her breathing had turned somewhat ragged. His fingers touched what felt like silk. Ever since Taker had returned, Brooklynn had begun grooming herself, not wanting a messy bush below the belt.

"Mmm Mark…" She moaned out, feeling his fingers stroke her up and down slowly, deliberately, but not pushing past the slick folds. Spreading her thighs apart wider, her mouth went dry at the same he looked at her, the heat in his eyes sending a forest fire raging throughout her naked body. "If I'm naked, you need to be too, my husband…" Brooklynn slid a single nail down the middle of his chest, not stopping until it reached his jeans, her eyes never leaving his.

"No, I don't think so, Lynn darlin'." He drawled wickedly, a hint of a thundering baritone just under that drawl. "I think I like it better this way." His shirt, fine, didn't need it. At her pout, he pulled her forward, spreading her wide and flush against him. "Feel that, hmm? You're soaking the front of my jeans…"

It was a safe bet the texture, the contrast, felt strange. Mark slipped his hand back down, sliding it between their bodies and resumed stroking her up and down, circling her clit, eyes studying her face thoughtfully. Her lips were parted, cheeks flushed… He slid two fingers inside of her, both seeing her mouth open in a gasp and hearing it.

Calling her Lynn and darlin' in the same sentence sent another rush of heat through her, loving the sound of it. "Fuck, I love you…"

She wanted him to say it again, to keep saying it and gripped his forearms, lulling her head back against the pegboard as he continued teasing her pussy with his fingers. He pulled the digits back, licking them clean and then proceeded to drop to his knees in front of her, pulling her to where her backside was on the edge of the bench. Her elbows planted on the bench to keep steady and buried her fingers in his hair with one hand, feeling his lips and tongue teasing her inner thighs.

"Oh god, Mark…"

"Just god is fine, darlin'." He snorted, nipping and sucking her inner thighs, taking a turn on each one.

His mouth attacked the creases between thigh and hip, back down her inner thighs, everywhere but her dripping sex. Though he did let a finger go back to rubbing up and down her slit. He could feel her hips moving, angling, as if trying to get him to fuck her in some capacity, which he would. When he was damn good and ready. Kissing his way up, he twirled his tongue around one rosy, pert nipple, his head moving to the other breast, giving it the same attention.

She watched his mouth twirl around her nipple, her fingers once again in his hair and her chest pushed out, surrendering to him completely. Them. There was no them, they were one and it was brilliant. She pulled him away from her chest and brought his mouth down on hers, done with the teasing.

"Fuck me or I'll take care of my own orgasm. Prove to me I'll love every second of being fucked by both of you together."

It was a flat-out challenge, her eyes mirroring it and slid her tongue along his lips, tracing them. He lifted her to plant her on the floor and whipped her around to where her abdomen bit into the edge of the table. Just the sound of his zipper going down was enough to make her wetter than all the oceans of the world combined and felt his hand connect with her right cheek and then left cheek.

"Mmm, harder…do it again…"

"Randy's waking up!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Mark cursed, pressing his forehead against her back and grit his teeth. "Fuck him… he's alive…"

It wasn't like he would want to rehash what they had done to him. Any information he had wasn't exactly going to do anyone any good until the rest of the circle showed up. Mark buried himself into her receptive body before she could change her mind. Fuck Randy Orton and his stupid timing.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Five seconds later… "MOM, I'M HOME!"

They were not going to catch a break here, were they? Mark was tensed and pulsating inside of her, but they could NOT do this with Claira fully awake. Not to mention, her scream echoing throughout the house made Brooklynn cringe. "Let go of me. This isn't the time or place to do this."

Just like she'd said in the kitchen, but Mark had been stubborn and carted her out here anyway. Mark cursed again, releasing her and they both dressed before walking back inside the house, seeing Claira was freaking out over the blood on the carpet. Brooklynn hadn't had time to clean it up…or try to anyway.

"W-What's going on?! What happened to Randy?! Is he going to make it?!" Claira was scared out of her mind, emerald eyes wide.

"I'm fine, stop screaming," Randy ordered from his place on the couch where Glenn had put him. "Accidentally tripped and nailed myself on your Mom's stupid furniture."

"He's been stitched up, Claira." Glenn said gently, guiding her away from Randy and towards the kitchen. Thank god they had cleaned up the backyard… all that blood…

Speaking of blood, Mark slipped past them all and headed to go tidy up the blood-stained bathroom. Magic abuse it was.

"Jesus Claira, you scared the hell out of me…" Brooklynn grumbled, not seeing Seth anywhere and felt her eyes narrow slightly, already knowing why.

That mother fucker had warded his mother, his ADOPTED mother, and nearly killed Randy. There wasn't a doubt in her mind, her heart, her soul, her gut. _Trust your instincts_ … _trust yourself_ … _trust your gut_ …Julia's words rang through her mind again and when she turned to the side, she saw the same ghost that had invaded her dreams with the graveyard.

"Genevieve, right?"

"Mom?"

The ghost nodded.

"M-Mom, who is that woman?" Claira's magic was Bound, but that didn't mean she still couldn't see ghosts.

"Her name is Genevieve. She came to me in my dream the night before last and she's been trying to communicate with me. Randy, I'm sorry, but this is important. I'll be right back in. Genevieve, let's go outside and talk."

"That…is still creepy…as fuck."

"Yeah…it is." But at least the ghost didn't have a dark aura about her. In fact, it reminded Glenn of Julia's aura.

Claira frowned, wanting to follow her mother, but at the same time, she didn't want any part of the ghost business and instead went up to her room.

That was a lot of blood. It reminded him of a movie scene or something. Randy had spewed everywhere, it was disgusting. Even up on the ceiling and Mark did cheat his ass off, using tap water and a dash of magic. He couldn't stop thinking that the coppery, metallic scent of blood still lingered, even after he had Febreze the hell out of the room.

"You're disgusting." He informed Randy when he returned to the living room. "Where'd they go?"

"Claira went upstairs, and Brook is visiting with the dead."

"Never a dull moment…"

The last thing Brooklynn wanted to do was scare this ghost away like she did in the dream. Hopefully, Mark/Taker would stay inside and let her handle this since Genevieve looked ready to communicate somehow. She remembered what Taker advised about asking yes and no questions because the spirit didn't seem able to talk for some reason. Perhaps she was cursed, even in death.

"Genevieve, were you born in Dallas?" Some background information on the spirit was always Brooklynn's first move.

The spirit hesitantly nodded, looking around as if waiting for something or someone to jump out to stop her. Genevieve looked terrified.

"Do you know a woman named Jennifer Rollins?"

Another hesitant nod.

"Please try to stay calm with this next question, okay?" Brooklynn waited for the nod before continuing. "Do you know a boy named Seth Rollins?"

Genevieve didn't move for several long minutes and finally nodded, her mouth opening to speak. " _M-My…s-son…_ " She vanished and then appeared on Brooklynn's other side.

"You're his biological mother." Another nod. "Do you know of a man named Nemesis?"

" _No._ " She began walking, looking more normal by the second, which was a sign a spirit was finding peace and taking care of their unfinished business. " _My husband…his name was Eric. One night, he came home. He wasn't himself. Something was…off about him. We'd been fighting, trying to have a baby. It'd been over a year of trying. That night…something was different. We had sex, it wasn't lovemaking. He was rough, callous, like he had a goal in mind or something. Two months later, I found out I was pregnant. Eric had taken off after that night we had sex. He was found…dead…three months into my pregnancy, buried in a ditch on the outskirts of Houston._ " Now Genevieve was right in Brooklynn's face, tears in her eyes. " _My husband was possessed that night. Something evil had a hold of him…something evil impregnated me. I didn't want the baby, so I tried to get an abortion. No matter what I did, what I said, nobody believed me that there was a demon growing inside me. When I gave birth, my heart gave out and I died right after my baby was born._ "

"Nemesis is a demon, Genevieve. He more than likely possessed your husband, took over his vessel in order to impregnate you." Brooklynn felt sick to her stomach because all the pieces were falling into place. "Do you know if Seth Rollins and Nemesis are connected?"

" _They are, yes. Seth is his offspring. That is why I'm reaching out to you. You have to stop him. You have to stop him from unleashing that evil into the world again._ "

"Is that why you haven't found peace?"

" _Yes._ " Genevieve looked completely normal now, smiling sadly at Brooklynn. " _And now that my message is passed along, I can finally go. I can go into the light._ "

"Thank you, Genevieve. I promise we will stop Seth from releasing Nemesis. You have my word. You can crossover now." Brooklynn sighed as Genevieve cupped her face in her ghostly hand.

" _No, thank you, Brooklynn…thank you for doing what you do for the lost spirits of this world. Without you, we would all be lost._ " Turning, Genevieve smiled genuinely at the light engulfing her and sucked in a sharp breath. " _It's so beautiful…and warm…_ " She walked toward it and her spirit vanished, a light breeze washing over Brooklynn.

That was why Brooklynn did this and considered her power a gift because spirits like Genevieve were just lost and needed to be guided into the light.

"If only they were all as helpful." Mark shook his head, having watched quietly. When Brooklynn turned, he smiled at her. "Darlin', I think… once this is all over, we're going to have to have a chat about what you've been keeping from me." Not right now, but… she needed to know that he was quite aware of everything that shouldn't have been kept secret from him. "He's gone, for the moment. I think the merging took something out of him." And since HE was the dominant personality, and 'Taker wasn't… Mark imagined he'd have a day or so without him popping up.

Brooklynn frowned, lowering her eyes to the grass. "It started out in my dreams. I told you about the two nightmares I had about Taker and they really did scare me. But then a third dream happened…and it changed everything. It opened my eyes to the truth and truth is…" She looked up at her husband, turmoil boiling in her amber eyes. "I fell in love with Taker first. I met him first. I was scared to love him because of what happened the last time I asked you to bring him back. It wasn't out of love, it wasn't because I WANTED him back, it was to USE him and he was…resentful. He was hurt over it. And he probably still doesn't think I don't love him, but he couldn't be more wrong. I love you BOTH. And I'm telling you the same thing I told him, Mark. I'm NOT, I REFUSE, to choose between you two. You're gonna have to figure out how to make this work amongst yourselves. I'm not losing either of you, not again. When you merged, that was…that was perfect. It was the best of both worlds and I got a tiny glimpse of it, a taste, of perfection when it comes to my husband…" She looked down at the ring on her left hand, smiling sadly. "He's the one who wanted to make things official between us, the marriage bit in Mexico. He put the idea into your head because you were content to be 'married' by the state of Texas by law. He didn't think it was good enough…and it wasn't. I've wanted to be your wife, to take your last name, to be rid of the Meyers name, for the past 17 years and it took HIM planting the idea into your head for it to happen. You both have amazing qualities. You're loving, compassionate and gentle while he's hard, passionate, cold at times and intense. You both bring something to the table the other doesn't. And I lied to you because I promised him I wouldn't tell you he was back. He was afraid you would try to get rid of him again and I didn't want that because I WANTED him back. Not just for his power or his ability to help us, but because I LOVE him the same way I love you. For once, I chose him and did what he wanted, I protected him the only way I could and I'm not sorry for it."

 _Bet that hurt, didn't it?_

 _Shut the fuck up._

 _Try getting rid of me now._

 _I will if you don't shut up._

 _She loves ME. She lied to you for ME. And she's standing there telling you you're pretty worthless without ME._

Oh, Mark hated that. _Aren't you supposed to be asleep or something? You can't even talk without sounding weak. How's that working out for you?_

He remained silent, mostly because Mark was right.

"We'll discuss it after this shit with Nemesis." Mark said finally, out loud, eyes narrowed on Brooklynn's face. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, the residual smugness wasn't his. It was Taker.

"There's nothing more to discuss. You two need to figure out a way to live with each other because, if I lose one of you, it will break me. Figure. It. Out."

She jabbed her finger against his chest with those last three words and pulled her 'move', walking back into the house. Mark made it clear he didn't want to talk about this until after Nemesis was taken care of. What he failed to realize was they had to deal with SETH and keep SETH away from their daughter or else they would have a Nemesis problem. She walked into the living room to check on Randy and plopped down on the part of the couch he wasn't occupying, staring up at the ceiling. At least the truth was out now, and the ball was in Mark/Taker's court.

He snorted, hearing laughter in his own head and that was just creepy. Of course, it wouldn't matter how HE felt, as long as she was taken care. Never mind his own feelings on the matter. Just. Figure. It. Out. As if they didn't have enough on their plate at the moment. About the only thing, he and Taker ever did agree on, was her and, half the time, he questioned both their sanity on that front. Well no, not really, just when they had issues like Seth, Nemesis, their daughter, and world ending situations.

"Brilliant."

* * *

The hex worked beautifully. His secret was out now, but for some reason, Brooklynn was keeping the truth from Claira. Why was that? Seth narrowed his eyes, stroking his beard thoughtfully and watched his 'mother' walk into the room with a plate of food for him. Jennifer was not his mother, not really. She was actually his Familiar in human form – her true form was too horrific to ever show.

"Well done today, Jenny." He murmured, sliding his hand up her arm to grip her shoulder with a smile.

"Anything for my Master," Jennifer replied, her eyes glowing red before returning to normal. "I made your favorite."

"I noticed, but now we must be vigilant and go to phase 2 of the plan. Brooklynn Meyers is about to lose everything she holds dear, especially when she finds out who my accomplice is."

Jennifer giggled wickedly, nodding with eagerness. "Yes, yesssssss…"

* * *

Now that he was aware Taker was awake and lurking, and quite capable of taking over when he wanted too when he wasn't drained, Mark was a bit preoccupied. He was trying to guard his mind, focus on the situation with Claira and the potential end of the world via Seth, as well as deal with the issues his wife had tossed his way. "You'll have a nice scar…" He was eyeing Randy, not laying hands on him, not bare ones anyway. He was wearing gloves, examining the area he had slashed open.

"Nothing some ink can't cover up."

"Hello, hello, hello we're here! Finally!" Trish crowed, walking into the Calaway household and instantly stopped at the sight of Randy on the couch. "Oh god, what happened?!"

"Long story." Glenn did not want to relive it either, not with all the blood they had to deal with.

"Brooklynn? You look…exhausted." Was that the right word to use?

"It's been a very long day." Brooklynn tried to stifle a yawn and couldn't, glancing at the clock. 9 PM. "I ordered pizza and it should be here any minute. You guys have great timing."

"Yeah well, I drove as fast as I fuckin' could, but traffic was a bitch cause of construction going on."

That was Seth's doing. He didn't want the entire circle here in Dallas, but that plan had failed.

"Tell me about it." Melina grumbled, walking into the house next with Mickie and John.

"Wait, what the hell happened in here? Why is there blood on the carpet and…Randy, I sense something…"

"He was hexed…or cursed…"

"Cursed, he was cursed." Mark yawned, coming down the stairs in a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top, his hair pulled back into a loose tail at the nape of his neck. Claira was in her room, on her cell, probably texting Seth… that made his teeth gnash. "He touched someone who was warded." And still hadn't said what he had seen. Of course, Mark wasn't overly expecting him to want to rehash that straight away. Maybe after some food. "He's fine now, all fixed."

"I NEVER want you to 'fix' me again, that was…" Painful.

Mickie mumbled something incoherent under her breath and walked over to examine Randy, smelling the bay leaves. "Good work, Mark. You may be getting the hang of your powers yet." She smirked at his scowl and slid her hand down Randy's arm, knowing he was still in pain from the bay leaves. She was just soothing it with her 'light' or 'good' magic.

"Randy doesn't need to tell us what he saw because I found out the truth." Everyone turned to face Brooklynn and she explained her meeting with Genevieve, Seth's biological mother. "Seth is the one we're after and who we have to stop."

"Christ…" Melina's eyes were wide along with Mickie, Beth, and Trish, the men all shaking their heads in disbelief. "How long has Claira been with him?"

"And do you know, without a shadow of a doubt, she hasn't had sex with him?"

"There's a way to test that."

"She told me she hasn't and…remember what Julia said, he needs her virgin blood in order to open the portal."

"This is fuckin'…"

"Sick – it's sick, man."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Mark just sat back, leaning against the wall and listened. These weren't his friends, not really, not outside of Glenn and Steve. Steve's friendship usually tended to end when it came to his wife. It was tempting to toss Mickie through a wall. Getting the hang of his powers, he mentally rolled his eyes. Condescending malarkey from the pompous 'good' Witch, who had done the same crap with his daughter.

"If she's had sex with him, that portal would've been opened by now." Randy didn't even want to know what testing meant. "And it's not… and I need water…" Before he started explaining what he had felt and seen, before the blood thing.

Mickie and Mark would never see eye to eye on things. She was a 'good' Witch and he was all about dark magic. A Warlock with dark magic…there were Warlocks out there that stuck with light magic, but not Mark. There were some that could REVERT from dark to light, but Mickie didn't see that happening at all. She knew Mark was superior with his powers, but she couldn't help ribbing him a little since they couldn't stand each other, to begin with.

"Coming right up." Brooklynn was trying to decide if telling the rest of the circle about Taker's reappearance was the right thing to do.

"So, Taker's back." Glenn made the decision for her. "And he's still an asshole, but he also saved Randy's life."

"He and Mark did actually. They…merged and it was creepy as hell."

All eyes turned to Brooklynn and Mark as she walked back into the room to hand Randy the glass of water. "What's wrong?"

"Undertaker is back?"

"How long has this been going on?" Mickie demanded somewhat irritably.

"I didn't tell them, I swear."

"I did."

"YOU KNEW?" They all shouted at Beth in surprise with wide eyes.

"He's not that bad you guys, you don't understand the situation or what happened last time…" Brooklynn didn't want to go through this again, not after what happened between her and Mark in the backyard. "I confided in Beth because…I had to tell someone what's been going on lately."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Melina bolted upstairs to the bathroom to vomit.

Mickie was looking green around the gills as well.

"Well… good to know you're still a vomiting bag of self-righteous cow."

Taker had even been polite and asked permission to take over, though… he was a bit on the weak side still. His acidic eyes flashed when all eyes turned on him, dropping down into a chair and just stared back. Mark had bit his tongue at her condescending crap after he had, well They, had saved Randy Orton's life. He wasn't Mark.

"Okay – okay, that's enough both of you." Brooklynn would have to be a mediator between Witch and Warlock, walking over to where Taker sat. She frowned, noticing how weak he was and placed a hand on his shoulder, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Blinking when he pulled her to sit sideways on his lap in front of everyone, she merely rested her head against his shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her. "We can't fight amongst ourselves, not when we have this threat looming over us. Mickie is just messing with you, she doesn't mean anything she says. She knows you're brilliant with your magic."

"Don't take my fun away, Brooklynn." Mickie grinned, winking over at her to show no hard feelings and nodded. "Fine – fine, I'll behave…"

Taker snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Do we have to worry about you fuckin' stabbin' us in the back?" Steve demanded, remembering Taker's last visit with the circle. He had been more intent on screwing up Randy then the problem.

"Too late…" Randy groaned, blinking as he sat upright. "He already has."

"What are you talking about, Randy?"

He had Brooklynn's undivided attention and suddenly, the front door FLEW open as a powerful wind blew around them. Brooklynn landed on the floor with a thud while everyone held onto what they could and Melina was screaming up in the bathroom. The door wouldn't open for her.

"My secret is out, what a shame." Seth stepped through the doorway, his eyes glowing ice blue and clenched his hand together tightly, stopping Mark/Taker from coming towards him. "What he's talking about, Brooklynn Meyers, is your precious husband's involvement in my plan."

"W-WHAT?!"

"MOM!"

"Claira, stay upstairs and lock your door!"

"If you think that'll stop me from having her, think again, Brooklynn. Your daughter was destined to be with me and we both know it." He didn't have enough power to stop the circle AND go upstairs for Claira, so he would have to come back for her at a later date. "When I discovered who my father was, and why I was born in the first place, made, it became my life mission to open the dimension you fucks sent him in and release him. And it's GOING to happen, just…not right away. After all, Claira will know the truth now about me and…she'll need time to adjust and come to terms with her destiny."

"FUCK YOU! You'll never have my daughter! Now, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean my husband is involved with you?!"

Seth clicked his tongue, shaking his head almost sadly. "It really IS a shame you didn't realize the mistake you made with Undertaker until now, Brooklynn. The poor man had been locked away for so long and he needed a way out. So, I gave it to him, I made him a deal. I visited him in his lockup, with magic of course, and told him I would help him escape his prison, as long as he worked with me to release my father from HIS prison. And he AGREED."

"No…NO!" Tears streamed down Brooklynn's cheeks as her eyes moved from Seth to look up at the man she thought she knew, feeling her heart shatter in her chest. "I-It's not true…tell me it's not true…Bastet…"

"That cat was NOT easy to kill, let me tell you. She fought tooth and nail, but in the end, my magic prevailed. I had no other choice because she was the lock on Undertaker's prison." Seth shrugged, a sick smile crossing his face. "It was so exhilarating watching you be fucked by the man who betrayed you in order to gain his freedom, Brooklynn. How you so WILLINGLY let him have you over and over again, keeping the truth from Mark's half…I got off on it, not gonna lie."

Brooklynn couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and felt her world crashing down all around her, shaking her head repeatedly. "No, this…this can't be…" Taker loved her, didn't he? "So, the marriage proposal to go to Mexico…"

"I HAD to get you out of the house somehow to have alone time with Claira, now didn't I? Though, I didn't expect Taker to do it so soon. Nevertheless, he wanted you completely and thought Mark was a fool for not marrying you a lot sooner than 17 years. What a fool, indeed. You are beautiful, there's no doubt about that. But your daughter is the one I want, I NEED, to free my father from his prison. You were right, Brooklynn, she's _special_ and she's MINE and nobody will take her away from me. I WILL have her…when I'M good and ready." His glowing blue eyes, which was part of his magic, looked towards Randy. "How's that arm, Rando? Smart move with the bay leaves, but you MIGHT wanna watch who you touch from here on out. It could be FATAL for you next time."

"Stay away from her! You won't have her! I don't care what I have to do, I won't let you use her to free that monster!" Brooklynn had to swallow her heartbreak and shock down, clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

"Like I said, I won't take her tonight. I'll let her cool off and disappear for a while and come back when I know she'll be ready to do what needs to be done. Don't worry, Brooklynn, I'm sure you can find someone else to love and who will love you, even with your _gift_ , at your age." Seth cackled wickedly, throwing his head back and slowly backed towards the door. "Undertaker, thank you for helping me and I hope you've enjoyed your freedom while it's lasted." He patted the man's shoulder since he couldn't move and laughed again. "See you all soon." He vanished, the spell he'd cast over everyone lifting.

"MOM!" Claira rushed down the stairs, having heard every word Seth said and clobbered her with a hug, unable to leave her room while his spell was in effect.

Brooklynn held her tightly, not bothering to fight back the tears and buried her face in Claira's neck, feeling her daughter shaking like a leaf.

"You… sided with him?"

"In my defense, I didn't know his plans for Claira, or that he would kill Bastet."

"Not an excuse…" Randy's eyes were narrowed. "How come I couldn't tell you were present?"

"Magic, he used magic." Trish sniffled, eyeing Brooklynn, knowing this couldn't be easy for her. Especially since she had been hiding him from everyone, Mark included.

No, it wasn't easy for her, but Brooklynn was also clear on what she had to do. It was the one thing she thought would never happen. She didn't know if she'd ever have the strength to do this, but…her daughter was more important and her ONLY priority.

"Bastet didn't deserve this." She released Claira, rising to her feet and the amount of anger, hurt, pain, guilt, heartbreak and sadness in her eyes was overwhelming. "I lied for you. I TRUSTED you. I believed every word you said. I kept you hidden and protected you from EVERYONE until you were ready to come out. I was played. I was a fool. And now, I know what I have to do." Taking the ring off her finger, Brooklynn dropped it to the carpeted floor at her husband's feet, the tears not stopping. "You put our DAUGHTER in danger with that…that THING…all for your own self-preservation. You will NEVER love anyone more, not even me or Claira, than yourself. I won't let Seth hurt her. I won't let Seth open that dimension. And as long as I'm with you, there's always that chance because I can't trust you anymore. I choose her. We're done. You have lost me forever and I hope it was worth it. I hope ALL of this was worth it. This marriage was nothing more than a sham, a coverup, a FAKE and a JOKE." She turned to her daughter, seeing the fear in her eyes and cupped her face in her hands. "Go upstairs and pack a bag. We're going to stay at a hotel until I figure out what to do next, okay? Be quick."

"M-Mom…" Claira's bottom lip trembled, not believing what was happening and felt her mother kiss her forehead softly. "O-Okay…" Flying upstairs as fast as she could, she did as she was told for once without argument.

"Brooklynn," Mark had forced his way out, fighting Taker back into his box because Taker was a major fuckup. If he could rip that part of him out, he would. Ignoring the people staring at him, he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back towards him. "You can't leave, darlin'." Hell, he'd find a way to seal Taker permanently. He had conspired with Demons and let Bastet be murdered, he was going to have a panic attack. "Darlin'…"

"In all fairness to Mark…" Glenn felt bad; Mark looked ready to have a breakdown of his own. "He didn't know… why didn't you tell him Taker was coming out?

Whether you loved him or not, you knew he was dangerous."

"Because she thought she could trust him, she thought he changed and she didn't want to risk losing him again. Taker put it in her head that, if she told Mark, he would destroy Taker and she would end up losing one half of the man she loves." Beth defended, wrapping an arm around Brooklynn's shoulders and stood up for her since nobody else would. Glenn was defending Mark, naturally, due to their close friendship and bond. She understood, but that didn't mean she wouldn't speak up on behalf of Brooklynn, who had confided in her.

"It's because of HIM we got married, not because YOU wanted to do it, Mark. You never wanted to marry me. You were content with going by Texas law, even after everything my family put me through." That was a simple heartbreaking fact. "I wanted your last name for years – YEARS – and it wasn't until Taker showed back up that I finally got it…and it was all because of Seth's plan. It wasn't out of love and devotion – I've given everything to you, I birthed you a beautiful daughter and you couldn't even marry me YOURSELF." She ripped her arm out of his grasp, the tears flowing like two rapid streams down her cheeks. "I made a mistake and I own up to it. I fully accept responsibility for what's happened and for Bastet's death, for lying to you about Taker being back. Even though I kept asking you if you were all right, if you were feeling different, but that's beside the point. That evil mother fucker will USE Claira, if it means him being free again and Seth can now get to him. He has the power to overtake your body again and do whatever he wants. So, until you figure out a way to subdue him or get rid of him, I can't be with you. Figure. It. Out." It was the same thing she told him out in the backyard when she had, once again, defended her love for Undertaker. "I'm sorry, but I'm choosing our daughter over you. When you figure out what to do, how to get rid of him, you let me know and I'll think about coming back. I need time and space to figure things out." Not to mention, keep Claira safe and out of Seth's clutches.

"You and Claira can stay with me." They lived close by, so Mark could at least continue to see his daughter whenever he wanted. "We all just need to take a step back and breathe. This is a lot to take in and emotions are high. Some space might be what you both need to figure everything out." Trish explained, stepping between the Calaway's and gently pushed Brooklynn back. "Go pack a bag and we'll head home for the night. I'll order a pizza or something. Randy, you can come with us, if you want." They didn't need a hotel room, thankfully, or Trish would lose her mind. "Anyone else can too."

"I'm staying with Mark."

"We are too." Mickie felt terrible for the couple, but honestly, she thought Brooklynn was stupid for keeping that secret from Mark.

"I'm staying here too." Melina needed Mickie's magic.

"Actually doll, I think we should go with them. Mark has magic here to ward the house, but they don't have a Witch or Warlock on their side at Trish and Steve's."

"No, we'll ward the house, but we're not staying there. We'll go to the hotel Mark set up for us."

While everyone figured out where they were going, Brooklynn headed upstairs to pack her bag and couldn't stop crying, the betrayal burning deep inside of her.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Mark retrieved her wedding ring and set it on the table alongside his own. For 17 years she wanted his name, birthed his baby… and given everything to him. Fine. He had obviously done nothing except cause her pain and misery, either because he wasn't a mind reader or because his other half, his other personality, was now loose and she was pissed she apparently couldn't jump that dick anymore. Brooklynn was suffering, their daughter was in danger and it was all on him, including their now failed marriage.

Taker wasn't saying a word, pretty sure in his current mood, and with those dark thoughts, Mark would probably find a way to actually end him.

Was she not good enough to marry? That was one of the many questions flying through her mind at the moment while she packed her bag, her vision blinded by tears. Why wasn't she good enough for Mark to want to marry her? Taker had been back only weeks and wanted to put a ring on her finger, to claim her in every way, but Mark didn't…and hadn't, not until Taker came back. She couldn't understand it. She loved Mark with everything inside of her, both parts of him, even though Taker had betrayed her in the worst way. Perhaps she deserved it after using him the first time. Perhaps Mark really didn't want to get married and didn't value a piece of paper and a ring as proof of their love. It wasn't just the piece of paper and ring though – it was her last name. She CRAVED to be a Calaway, to be tied to him in every way and for 17 years, Brooklynn swallowed it down because she didn't want to risk losing Mark.

Her chest felt as though it was caving in, her heart splintering down the middle as the shattered pieces floated to the bottom of her stomach. Zipping her bag, Brooklynn looked around the bedroom where she'd shared so many moments with Mark and Taker, another piece of her heartbreaking and hoped they could fix this somehow, someway. She wasn't putting the blame totally on Mark because that would be very hypocritical of her, but…until Mark got control completely over his counterpart, his darker half, Claira wasn't safe in this house. Taker wasn't trustworthy and would never be again. Walking out, Brooklynn nodded at Claira, who had been waiting for her and took her hand, guiding her downstairs and out the door. If she looked at Mark, she would break down and run back into his arms, which wasn't an option right now.

Breaking free of her Mom, Claira ran to Mark, tossing her arms around his neck. She felt his arms going around her, lifting her off the ground and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't understand what's happening."

"Me either, lil darlin'," He whispered, stroking her hair gently. He got what Taker had done, and he'd be rectifying that soon enough. The rest, Brooklynn's apparent true feelings regarding him… not so much.

Claira could see her father all she wanted, as long as he came to Trish and Steve's. She wasn't allowed in this house again until it was 100% safe. Brooklynn waited until Claira joined her in the car and pulled out of the driveway, following Trish and Steve to their place. Randy was in the backseat, laying down. He didn't trust staying in that house with Undertaker, even though the asshole had saved his life. Brooklynn didn't blame him a bit; she didn't even trust being in that house with Mark right now and sincerely hoped Taker stayed out of her dreams. If he entered one, she would force herself to awaken by offing herself in front of him. Brooklynn wanted NOTHING to do with that piece of shit as long as she lived, as long as there was a breath left in her body. Silent, angry, painful tears slid down her already raw cheeks the entire drive to Trish and Steve's, the drive made in complete silence.

He didn't know who had remained, if anyone, and he didn't overly care. Mark knew better than to exert any magic right now; he wasn't wasting his own precious energy, not when he was going to need it to somehow get rid of the Demon in his head. "You knew who you were dealing with and still did it." He muttered, sliding into his truck and peeling out of the driveway. He was going to the library.

 _Like I said, Bastet wasn't something I knew about, nor Claira._

"'IT'S FUCKING NEMESIS AND HIS BASTARD SON!"

* * *

Trish was not surprised when Brooklynn holed herself up in her designated bedroom since she'd stayed here before. Claira had her own room, which was right next to her mother's and Randy had his own room as well. Trish got him all settled in, asked if he needed anything and promised she would get them some food since the pizza at Brooklynn and Mark's never showed up. Probably due to Seth's random appearance, which still sent shivers down her spine. She STILL couldn't believe Brooklynn had kept the truth about Taker being back from Mark or Taker betraying everyone by being Seth's accomplice. This was one messed up day and she didn't blame Brooklynn for wanting to be completely alone.

Brooklynn cried herself to sleep, passing out from sheer exhaustion and pain before the food arrived. She wasn't hungry anyway.

* * *

It was entirely messed up that Taker was able to project an astral form. It was like looking at himself, but not. This way allowed Taker to take the form he preferred, the jet black hair, the beard, morbidly and all. "This is your fault you know."

"Fuck OFF." Mark knew the odds of finding something, anything, was going to be hard. He had never been able to get Taker out, gone, not without Bastet and that had only been a lock. And Familiars weren't exactly something one came by every day.

"If you wouldn't have been so fuckin' happy to just finally HAVE her, after all those years of you two dancing back and forth, you'd have realized… she was never really happy."

"Doesn't change the fact that you killed Bastet and now Claira is in danger…"

* * *

" _Lynn darlin'…_ "

Even in sleep, she was tortured as tears slid down her cheeks from her closed eyelids, her body curled up in a tight ball while clutching the tear-stained pillow. Having Mark and Taker merged was a dream come true for Brooklynn. It meant she had the best of both worlds and it was exhilarating. Now, she didn't have either of them because she had walked away from Mark. Taker could die for all she cared; all of her love for him had vanished the moment she discovered he'd been working with Seth Rollins all this time. He put their daughter in danger, even if he didn't realize it and had their beloved cat, Mark's Familiar, murdered to free himself.

Claira had managed to get the door unlocked with her lockpick and crawled into bed with her mother, snuggling up against her. "I'm here, Mommy. I'm here, please stop crying." She murmured, stroking her mother's hair and watched her instantly calm down, the sobbing ceasing. Her heart broke at the sight of her mother and Claira couldn't remember ever seeing her so…fragmented.

* * *

" _Is this how he did it?" Mark asked quietly, looking around where they were there. It was her dream, but he didn't recognize the place. Black silk draping the walls, candles that had been burnt down, unlit. "He came to you like this… just in your dreams at first…" Taker was a slick son of a bitch… and he had locked that bastard up with a temporary warding spell. He knew seeing Brooklynn in the actual world, tonight, was out of the question. His body was passed out in the library, which was safe from anything but him._

 _Brooklynn's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, expecting Taker to come torture her and found… "Mark? W-What are you doing here?"_

 _Her face wasn't red-faced and tear-stained the way it was in the real world while she slept deeply, unable to awaken. She was currently naked, the black sheet drawn up to her chest and her amber eyes were wide in both perplexity and wonder. Mark had never, to her knowledge, visited her in her dreams, not the way Taker had._

" _Yeah…the first two dreams he throttled me, killing me in one of them and then…the third dream seduced me. We were outside of that mansion I blew up in Phoenix, do you remember? It was storming outside with rain, thunder, and lightning and I was in a white nightgown soaked through. We moved from the storm inside to this room…only the walls were covered in fire. I-I don't know why I fell for it, for him, why I wanted him so badly, I could taste it, but…I did and we talked afterward. He made me feel horrible about what happened all those years ago, how I called him back to use him for his power to destroy Nemesis and not because I WANTED him back. He…manipulated me and poisoned my heart…and I hate him. I hate him so fucking much for what he's done…"_

" _But you also wanted him and what he was giving you." Mark waved a hand at her, watching as a nightgown, white no less, covered her beneath that sheet. He wasn't here to seduce her or any of that. He didn't even move to join her in the bed. "You seemed to hate him, and everything about him so much, Brooklynn… but he's not wrong, is he? There's something about him, something primal and bestial that you needed…" That had been his way in, as disgusting as it was. "Be honest," Mark pleaded in a whisper. "Do you love him?"_

 _This was harder to talk about than Brooklynn realized as she pushed the black silk sheets away, the white nightgown the exact same one that had been in her previous dream with Taker. "He put our daughter in danger…" When he repeated the question, Brooklynn felt tears sting her eyes and looked up at him, nodding. "Yes, I do. But I love you too, Mark. I love you both equally. It feels like my heart is being split in two, right down the middle. I tried…I tried SO hard not to love him all these years and I know you kept him locked up with Bastet partially because of me, because of how dangerous he is. He showed his true colors, so no matter how much I love him, I'll never trust him again. And without trust…" There was no way she'd ever face Undertaker and that stabbing pain in her heart would dull over time, like it did before, until she didn't feel it anymore. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry I lied to you and didn't tell you about him being back. I thought…I thought I was protecting him…and I had no idea he was working with Seth. He convinced me you would destroy him if you found out he was back…and I believed him. It's my fault…I shouldn't have trusted him, and I should've told you everything that was going on. That night I woke up masturbating wasn't because of Jensen Ackles either. It was because of that stormy, fiery dream I had with Taker."_

 _All those times he had been having sex with her, those half-memories, that had been Taker… he had thought that the headaches and weirdness were related to Bastet's passing. They had been connected after all… no, it went a bit deeper than that. He knew why Taker had done what he had, he had delved into those memories, as repulsive as he found them. He had seen the anger, and the rage, at being locked away while they had moved on with their lives. Felt the despair. Still didn't condone anything._

" _I don't know if I can get rid of him, Brooklynn." He admitted finally. "Not without doing it to myself anyway… we're not… there's never been anything like us."_

 _She nodded solemnly, expecting to hear that, but it didn't make it any less painful. Brooklynn wiped her tears away, knowing how this could end since he couldn't rid himself of his dark counterpart. They wouldn't be together anymore. She would lose him because Claira couldn't be put in danger. Mark wasn't strong enough to keep Taker locked up either, not forever. Claira would always be in danger around her father, which broke her heart into a million pieces. Not to mention, Seth was still out there somewhere, and they had to destroy him before he could find a way to open that dimension._

" _I understand." She murmured, clasping her hands in her lap and crossed her legs Indian style. "You know, I have to admit, when you were merged together as one, moving and acting as one, it was a dream come true for me. It was like…I got the best of both of you, even in that little bit of time before everything blew to hell. But I know that's not possible, not permanently." Another heartbreaking reality._

 _Also not exactly something he wanted to hear right now. The idea of being merged, forever, with that hateful, evil bastard made his stomach curdle. It should have made hers as well, though… she loved both of them. Even with all the hell Taker had unleashed in their lives, she loved him._

" _Get some sleep darlin', if Claira needs anythin', call. I'm… at the library right now." He hesitated before clearing his throat. "Taker isn't coming to visit you in your dreams anymore, Brooklynn… for now, he's sealed behind some old, ancient magic and, before he gets a chance to break through, I'll have found something else to contain him." Always temporary, but for now… he had to think._

" _Do you hate me, Mark? I-I know I made a mistake by lying to you about him." Brooklynn sniffled, trembling from how many emotions coursed through her and couldn't look at him, afraid of the answer to the question she just asked. "And I only left because I don't trust that house or Taker right now around Claira. As long as it's only you and you have the strength to keep him locked away, I don't have a problem with you seeing Claira. I don't want to keep her from you. Hell, I miss you and it's only been a couple hours." How would she survive without him if they couldn't be together, if she lost him for good?_

" _I don't hate you Brooklynn. I don't understand you… and I'm fuckin' livid with you, but I don't hate you." He figured as long as they were together, he'd know her better, but he didn't. Mark had been happy the way things were, he hadn't realized she had been so damn desperate to have some sort of validation of his love… and she had jumped on that as soon as Taker pushed it. "I have to go. Get some rest."_

 _He made no comment on Claira because there wasn't any way Brooklynn could stop him from seeing her, even if she had been inclined. Point blank, he already knew, eventually, they were going to need him. It was just going to be a long, painful waiting period for a while._

" _You too…"_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It'd been a week since Mark visited her in her dreams and she hadn't seen him again. He didn't hate her, but didn't understand her either. What wasn't there to understand? It wasn't her fault he had asked her to marry him because of his counterpart! It wasn't her fault Taker had gone psychotic, AGAIN, and put their daughter in danger! The only thing she did wrong was not telling Mark Taker had returned. This was a week from HELL. Brooklynn had NEVER gone this long without talking to Mark, not in the 17 years they'd been together. It was weird and foreign being away from him with zero contact. Trish tried cheering her up, but all Brooklynn did was eat and went on auto-pilot, shutting down essentially.

"Mom, we have to talk."

Claira came into her mother's room, another week later, sitting on the bed with her bookbag and set it aside. She was back in school, miserable since Seth was nowhere to be found. Even though she knew he was an evil prick, it didn't make her miss him any less.

"So, I've been thinking about this situation with Seth and…I think I want my magic back."

That snapped Brooklynn out of her funk instantly. "What? Why?"

"I want to help somehow and I feel useless without it, honestly. I don't feel safe at school and I'd feel better if I had it, just in case Seth comes back to try to attack me or something. Do you think…Dad would still train me to use it properly, to control it?"

"You'd have to ask him, Claira." Brooklynn honestly had no idea what to say because her daughter called their 'gifts' curses. "Call him and find out what he thinks about this."

Somehow, it was not surprising when Claira asked to be trained in magic. He heard Taker's voice coming through the mental wall he had erected, warning him not to do it and promptly shut it down. He was nowhere closer to figuring out how to get rid of the sadistic bastard and Brooklynn's words about them being merged… was that their option? The only way to do it without actually killing himself? Mark would be both of them, but not himself, ever again. All those memories, they'd converge, be one man's memories, good and bad. That would be… a headache.

"Yeah, lil darlin', I'll train you." He agreed after a stretch of silence. "Here, in the library. I'll bring you here." It was warded, and nobody got in or out without his say so.

"O-Okay thanks, Dad."

Her family was fractured, and she had to do something, anything, to get them back to where they were. If becoming a Witch and having powers did that, so be it. Claira wasn't worried about Seth right now, her mother didn't look good and she was genuinely concerned this was slowly killing her.

"Can we start now? I don't want to wait…and I need to talk to you about Mom. She's not…she's not good, Dad." Claira heard him suck in a sharp breath and chewed her bottom lip, having stepped outside to make this phone call.

Good. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. Mark knew it was selfish, but he didn't WANT Brooklynn to be happy without him. What had Julia said? The circle, and strength, something along those lines, right? Well, the circle was fractured and in shambles.

"I'll come pick you up, lil darlin', we'll do this at the library." He said calmly, figuring he'd take a minute to shave off the growth.

Claira hung up with him a few minutes later and headed inside the house, seeing Trish was busy cooking dinner. "I won't be here tonight, Aunt Trish. Dad is taking me out." There was no reason to tell her where or why because Claira didn't know how this would pan out.

"Okay honey, have fun and tell your Dad we said hi."

"Will do. Will you…try to talk to Mom while I'm gone? Maybe take her out for a movie or something to get her out of this house?" It'd been 2 weeks since they came here to stay with Trish and Steve and her mother hadn't left her room.

"Sweetheart, she's in a lot of pain right now and I don't think a movie is going to fix that. But I'll try for you, okay?"

"Thanks." Claira hugged Trish and then went upstairs to inform her mother she was spending the evening with her father.

"He agreed to train you?"

"Yes."

"And you're absolutely sure you want this?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Brooklynn laid back down, staring straight ahead at the wall. At least the tears had finally stopped and now she just felt…numb.

When that big truck pulled up alongside the curb, Steve ambled out with a beer in hand, staring at his friend. Mark looked… better than Brooklynn. Circles under the eyes, sure, but better. "Well, you're a damn sight better than she is."

"Yeah?" There was a definite lack of interest in his tone. He listened as Steve told him about Brooklynn not leaving the room for 2 weeks. "She's the one who made this decision for us, Steve. She'd better learn to fuckin' live with it."

Mark had been busy working out spells, for both himself and for his family. If they had to defeat Nemesis, his bastard son AND Taker before he could have his family back, so be it. He wasn't going to lock his ass up and mope over his stupid decisions.

"Hey, lil darlin'."

"Hey Dad," Claira returned his smile, tossing a bag into the truck. "Make sure Aunt Trish tries to get Mom out of the house please."

"Will do…"

Trish frowned, not believing how…callous Mark sounded when it came to Brooklynn's wellbeing. That wasn't the Mark she knew. Maybe he was finally fed up with everything and Taker had been the final nail in their coffin. She sighed, watching the truck pull out of the driveway and went to go finish dinner. There was no point trying to get Brooklynn out of the house because she wouldn't budge. Trish had tried and failed, she was leaving well enough alone, knowing Brooklynn had to work things out for herself.

* * *

When a month passed by, almost in the blink of an eye, Brooklynn woke up one morning and decided she couldn't die in this bed. She had responsibilities and she was a mother to a beautiful, smart, vibrant daughter. Both her and Mark had made mistakes and she didn't know if they'd ever reconcile, but Brooklynn was done mourning their relationship and destroyed love. Since Mark hadn't spoken to her in a month, she figured he was done with her or he couldn't destroy Taker or keep him locked up forever, so she had to move on with her life. Brooklynn hopped in the shower to clean herself up and then pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top, her hair pulled back in a semi-high ponytail.

"Morning." She greeted softly, watching the coffee cup promptly fall out of Trish's hand while Steve splattered himself with his, cursing up a storm. "I'm gonna get out of here today and start looking for an apartment for me and Claira."

"You do realize… Claira basically moved out of here a week or so ago, right?" Steve asked curiously. He had watched as she spent more and more time with her Dad, training she said, and Mark was… well, from what he understood, Mark had been busy as well. But he also didn't have patience for Brooklynn's 'drama' as he had called it.

Trish frowned, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you refused to get up and she wasn't… well, she's like her Dad. She said she wasn't going to sit on her… backside," Not the word. "And wait for the end to come. She's been with Mark for a while now. She comes and checks on you after school, but…"

"She's training, so I'm not surprised she moved back in with him. I'm sure she's going through a lot right now with us split up and…if she feels she can take care of herself and she trusts her father, there's nothing I can really do." Claira was a stubborn 16-year-old blossoming woman and Brooklynn felt better knowing she could protect herself now that she finally accepted her magic. "Now if she was still Bound and didn't have her magic back, or wasn't training, I'd fight for her to stay with me since she's helpless without magic."

Brooklynn made a very good point. "So…why are you getting an apartment if the reason you left Mark in the first place was because of Undertaker?"

"Because I don't trust Taker and I don't trust Mark can keep him locked up. The only reason he was able to do it before was because of Bastet, but she's gone now, thanks to that piece of shit. I told Mark to figure out a way to get rid of him and, if he can't, then…"

"Then what?"

Brooklynn lowered her eyes to her coffee and swallowed hard, not wanting to say the words. "Then I have to move on…without him." There was no trust with Undertaker ever again. She trusted Mark wholeheartedly, but…not in his ability to keep his lying, manipulative counterpart locked away for good. "Anyway, I'm done wallowing in self-pity and I'm done being depressed. I just…have to wait and see what happens, and I'm not gonna put you guys out anymore either."

* * *

They were doing something he had called 'speed training'. Proper training took years, and Mark hated doing what he had done, because it meant Claira had to process and learn on the fly. He figured, if they survived this, they could go back and cover what she had issues with. But she could ward herself now, for protection, and barriers were damn important. Shield yourself first, then cast. Battle magic… he hated that he was training his daughter in battle magic, but that was the reality they were now in.

"You're not getting an owl… that's Harry Potter bullshit and very impractical in the real world." She was doing Math at the kitchen table and he was finishing up the spell he had been working on since he had made this decision. About the only one he had left to him.

"Owls are in, Dad… This isn't all right, trying to remember these algorithms on top of magic bouncing in my head."

"I said… this weekend, we'd go out and see about a Familiar. They don't just come to you, and finding one is hard. Not an owl."

"Yours was a cat."

"Cats are traditional, lil darlin'." He scratched at his chin, fingers brushing against the goatee he had grown out. "Dogs, rats, mice, snakes, anything you can pass as a normal pet is good. Anything that isn't, they'll have to cloak themselves, a lot."

"I don't get to pick… I get what I get."

"Claira, lil darlin'," He looked up at her. "A Familiar isn't just a pet… it's a companion, a friend… someone to keep your secrets and share the experiences of life with. They strengthen your magic, and just about everything else in your life. It's… hard to explain the bond…"

* * *

"Hey guys, how's my… you're out of bed?" Claira sounded confused, letting herself in around dinner time and blinked. Her Mom was out of bed. Standing there, showered for once and in proper clothing. "You're out of bed!" She shrieked, letting her bookbag fall and ran to hug her Mom tightly, lifting her up and spun her in a circle before putting her down. "Sorry."

"What'd I say about the magic thing? You're not supposed to be letting it enhance you 24/7." Mark reprimanded, stepping in behind her and removed his sunglasses, green eyes sweeping the room before landing on Brooklynn. He flashed her a smile before looking at Trish. "Need a haircut."

"WHAT?"

"It's for a spell, darlin', need my hair. It's already braided, just take it off at the last band up here." Mark reached back and tapped the spot.

"You have a new tattoo…" Steve said suspiciously, eyeballing the blood red peeking out from behind the denim vest.

"Also for a spell." Claira chirped, still hugging on her Mom.

Brooklynn bit her tongue, knowing she had no right to tell Mark not to cut his beautiful hair off. He kept it long all this time, all these years, but if he had to use it for a spell, something big was going down. Claira was happy as a clam, her emerald eyes sparkling and it made a wave of guilt roll through Brooklynn because Claira had been really worried about her.

"Sorry for worrying you, sweetheart." Brooklynn kissed her forehead, hugging her again and stepped back as Mark sat down in the chair while Trish muttered about him being insane.

"He can grow it back. I think you're more upset about it than he is."

"I would be EXTREMELY upset if I had to cut my beautiful hair." Trish frowned, hesitating while smoothing her fingers down the braid. "Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this, Mark? Isn't there another spell you can do that doesn't involve chopping your hair?"

"Aunt Trish, just do it." Claira rolled her eyes, waving her hand and watched as Trish's hand began cutting the braid off of its own accord.

"CLAIRA!"

"You were hesitating…"

"CLAIRA!" Mark bellowed, not amused and watched as she stopped. "What did I say?"

"No manipulating other people's movements."

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Mark… it's really… hacked." Trish groaned, shooting Claira a look. "Let me go get the clippers and we'll fix the back up for you, even it all out, and take the rest of the braid off."

"I'm getting us all a beer… not the Witch."

"Rude…" Claira rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm starving…"

"No shit, lil darlin', it takes personal energy to use magic and you just hacked my hair off…" Not the way he had been wanting it to either, Mark could feel that braid hanging on, barely.

Brooklynn had winced when Claira abused her magic that way, along with Mark's roar, and stood up to make her daughter a plate of food as well as him. It was spaghetti, something simple, with garlic bread and filled everyone up, even the men. She set a plate in front of Claira, who looked guilty and then Mark, utensils included.

"Enough with the crap, Mom, when are you coming home?"

Had Mark explained Taker to their daughter? Probably not, she gathered, since Claira still didn't understand why they had to leave home in the first place. "It's complicated, Claira…" There was no way she would announce she had gone out apartment hunting throughout the day. It wasn't Mark's business, quite frankly, and besides that, he had enough on his plate to deal with.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"No, no it's really not. There's no reason for you to stay here anymore. Everything is great at home again and…"

"No offense, but this is between me and your father. We'll figure things out, it just takes time. Now stop asking questions and eat your food, please." Brooklynn sat down at the table, already done with her dinner as well as Steve and Trish and watched as Trish bounded back into the dining room with a kit in hand.

"Finish eating and I'll fix your hair. First though…" Trish snipped the last of the braid off and set it on the table, wincing at all that beautiful hair gone. "I really hope this spell is worth it, Mark."

"Mind your own business." He grunted, catching her hand before she could smack him upside his head. "You really think I'd lop it off if it wasn't?"

Trish growled at him.

"The Undertaker is trapped; you guys know that, right?"

Steve dropped his beer.

Mark was already eating, the braid resting on his lap.

"You… told her?" Trish gaped in shock.

"If she's old enough to learn magic, then I think she's old enough to know other shit. She's not a kid anymore." As much as Mark wished she was, his eyes moved to her. "Well, not all the time." He amended with a snort.

"I told him I wanted an owl, like Harry Potter." Claira was twirling her spaghetti on a fork. "He says I'm not funny."

Brooklynn rolled her eyes at that, biting back a scoff. "Yes well, Undertaker was trapped for 17 years and, with one magical phone call from Seth Rollins, all that changed."

Trish and Steve winced at that one because it was a point that couldn't be argued.

"I don't trust him being trapped. He needs to be GONE, for GOOD." Brooklynn couldn't believe Mark told Claira about Undertaker and didn't know how to feel about it. Mark was right, she wasn't a child anymore, she wasn't their little girl, but at the same time, she was only a teenager. "And you are not having any kind of birds in the house." She was not a fan of birds, at all, and owls were downright creepy. "Do you realize you have to feed owls DEAD mice?"

"What?"

"Mmmhmm and when the owl is done, he hacks up the bones and leaves them before going onto his next prey."

"Mom, I'm eating."

"So, are you still going to get an owl?"

"No, not after that." Claira groaned, resumed eating and hoped her mother saw reason, wanting her home.

Mark didn't bother pointing out that Brooklynn should have sounded the alarms when she realized Taker was out and just ate quietly. He had gotten to see all those memories of Taker's; she had been way too busy getting fucked to worry about consequences.

"Dad already said no, I was hoping you'd change his mind…" Claira sighed wistfully. "We're going this weekend to see if we can find one. We don't get to pick, I could wind up with a snake…"

If Brooklynn knew what Mark was thinking at that moment, she would've co-cocked him in the face. It was HIS counterpart that invaded her dreams and not only seduced her, but manipulated her as well! She didn't just ask Taker to fuck her right out the gate! As far as keeping it a secret he was back, again, Taker had made her feel guilty over what happened 17 years ago, when she had asked Mark to bring him back, or out, to defeat Nemesis. He played on her emotions and guilt, along with manipulating her. Not to mention the sham of a marriage they now had, since Mark never wanted to marry her in the first place. Taker did, Mark didn't and that was still something Brooklynn was slowly working through. Luckily, she couldn't read his thoughts, only Steve could, but then again, Mark had the power to block him and Trish out.

"I really hope you get a dog."

"Well, come home and find out."

"Claira…"

"You can't stay here forever, Mom."

"I know, I'm not." That caught Mark's attention, his eyes moving from his plate to look at her. "They've put up with me for the past month and…I went out today to find an apartment since I really don't want to stay in a hotel."

Claira raised a slow brow, her emerald eyes wide, while Trish began working on Mark's hair to prevent him from moving out of his chair. "Mom…why are you getting an apartment when you already have a home? And don't you dare tell me it's complicated!" Her emotions were heightened as the table began to shake, bolts of lightning flashing in her eyes. "Dad loves you and Undertaker is locked up! There's no reason for this! There's no reason for you not to COME HOME!"

Every bulb in the house exploded at the sound of her shrieking voice, making Trish actually scream out.

"CLAIRA, calm down!" If she set their kitchen on fire, Brooklynn would make sure Mark Bound her magic for life since it was obvious she couldn't handle it.

"Claira…"

This wasn't surprising, outbursts were to be expected and she was still in training. He raised an eyebrow at her, glad for the distraction. Brooklynn was out apartment hunting. She didn't have any intentions of coming back and would hold everything she could against him.

" _That's because nobody will ever fuck you the way I do, Lynn."_

" _Y-You're right…god, you're right… Taker…I love you so much..."_

"I'm done." He stood up, pushing away his plate with an apologetic smile at Trish. "Sorry darlin', I need to get this done."

He had a solution, he was working on the details. But would it matter? Would Brooklynn ever stop blaming him for everything and anything? Mark groaned, running a hand down his face. She had always been that way and he had accepted it. Just like he thought she had accepted him. Wrong. He had been wrong. Didn't matter. Figure. It. Out. He already knew he loved her enough to do whatever it took to keep her. Now he just had to convince himself she felt even half the same way.

The blame wasn't on Mark. The blame was on Undertaker and, unfortunately, he was PART of Mark. They weren't separated, they were in the same body and whatever Taker did, Mark got the backlash of it. Brooklynn never blamed Mark for any of Taker's crimes, but until he found a way to destroy that bastard, she couldn't be with him. She just couldn't. She didn't trust herself around Mark right now for fear of Undertaker coming out and making one of her first dreams a reality.

Killing her, throttling her…she touched her throat, recalling that horrible nightmare.

Of course, he had throttled her other times in a purely sexual and exhilarating way, but the one that stood out most to her was being murdered by his hand. She could go after him right now and kiss him, tell him she loved him unconditionally and all that jazz, but…Brooklynn knew it wouldn't do a bit of good. Mark hadn't spoken to her in a month, not even in her dreams, and she could feel the resentment rolling off him in waves. He resented her for wanting Taker, for protecting him and she knew it.

Brooklynn resented him for not paying attention, for not SENSING the danger in their lives sooner with Seth and Bastet's death. Not saying a word, she began carrying the dishes into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess, already knowing which apartment she wanted to take. Hopefully, it would be available to move in immediately because she was ready to be alone for a good long while, deciding she would never trust another man with her heart again as long as she lived.

Her parents were so stupid! They were going to screw this up royally. Claira could see it, her eyes darting back and forth between the pair. "DAD'S MERGING WITH THE UNDERTAKER!"

"Can he do that?"

"WHAT?" Now Trish's jaw was on the floor.

"Goddamn it, Claira…"

He was TRYING because it was the only goddamn way to get rid of the bastard permanently without killing himself. It also gave Brooklynn exactly what she wanted. Both of them. He hadn't said anything yet because he was TRYING; it wasn't certain that he could do it yet. Theoretically, sure, but… no other people out there magical like him, so… he was technically forging his own path and documenting the entire damn process. Just so if anyone else ever had this issue, they weren't screwed.

A CRASH echoed from the kitchen, the shattered plates she'd been carrying scattered all over the floor. Trish was the first in there, followed by Claira, Mark, and Steve. Mark was…Brooklynn couldn't breathe and gripped the counter while Trish moved her aside to start cleaning up the mess.

"Mom? Mom, come on, let's go outside and get you some fresh air." Claira was worried at how PALE her mother was and guided her out of the kitchen to the front door, the warm night air blowing over them. "I'm gonna go help Aunt Trish, you two TALK. I mean it." Then she was gone.

Brooklynn had to sit down on the porch, plopping on it somewhat harshly and tried processing what Claira just screamed in there. "You're…you're MERGING with Undertaker? But I thought you said that could only be done…temporarily?" Now she was looking up at Mark, so many questions and emotions swirling through her amber orbs. "And h-how can you trust this? W-What if his personality gets the better of you and…you become completely evil?" There were A LOT of factors to consider with this. "And will that bastard even AGREE to merge with you permanently?"

"He doesn't have a choice." Mark said flatly, raising a slow eyebrow down at her. Considering this was what she wanted, she should've been jumping for joy and she was not. "I won't become evil, I never was. That was HIM." It was easy to remember they were separate people when she was fucking each of them, any other time not so much. That wasn't fair and Mark knew it… didn't stop him from thinking it. "And it's a work in progress. Either we both go, or we merge." He shrugged his shoulders, stepping away from her. "Claira wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Don't you think I know that, Mark? Don't you think I know you two are different? I don't blame YOU for anything, okay? I blame HIM! This is all on HIM and his selfishness and cruelty! You're nothing like him and I KNOW THAT!" They even fucked differently! "So that's it? There's no other way to be rid of him except merging or…you offing yourself and taking him to the other side with you." Brooklynn felt her heart splintering all over again, wishing for this pain and sorrow to end. "And the reason I'm saying YOU might become evil is because, once you merge, you two are ONE. There is no more designating between the two of you. There's only YOU and you will have his full personality merged with yours."

This isn't what she wanted; she loved them both, yes, and when they were merged it was amazing, but that was before she found out what Undertaker had done. He had put their daughter in danger and was responsible for Bastet's death, even if he was unaware. Taker STILL agreed to do it, all to be freed from his prison inside the Familiar.

"You're taking a huge risk with this and you could die. I can see it in your eyes, you don't know if you'll survive this. And what happens if you die? What happens to me? What happens to Claira? Do you really think we'll survive without you in our lives?! I damn sure won't, I'm BARELY holding on as it is being separated! And the only reason I'm getting an apartment is that I don't want to burden Trish and Steve anymore and I have nowhere else to go." Home wasn't an option, not with Undertaker simply locked away.

"Darlin', it wouldn't work that way. You already saw how we were merged and it was always the same in the past. We'd walk that line, but not out of being evil, I can tell you that." More because it was a bit fun to be a little naughty. "And you're going to wind up losing me if I don't do something because you refuse to be with me as long as he's around and this is the only shot. You can't have it both ways, Brooklynn, I'm doing this FOR you."

She wouldn't come home because she didn't trust him to keep Taker in check. Fair enough. However, she was now freaking out because there was a chance she would lose him because he might die from this. Irony at his finest. She was all right with the possibility of losing him by her own choice, but not this way.

"I can't lose you, Mark. I won't make it without you." Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him, standing from the porch, so he wasn't completely towering over her. "Being apart from you, knowing you're alive, is one thing, but losing you to death…" She shook her head and closed the distance between them, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck, forcing him to lower himself to her height. Instead, his arms encircled her waist and lifted her to where her legs wrapped around him in a vise, her arms tightening on his neck. "Don't do it tonight." Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his and breathed him in, her heart thundering in her ears. "I love you and I'm in love with you and I'm not letting you do this without saying a proper goodbye." Because it very well may be his final night on this earth. "Let's…go somewhere, anywhere. We can take your bike and just…ride, forget about everything else that's going on in our lives."

She suddenly kissed him, pouring every ounce of feeling into it she could muster up while he held her with sheer strength, her hands cupping his face. Love, fear, sadness, despair, happiness, desperation, hope and even a little bit of anger all wrapped up in one intense package. Her whole body trembled from all those different emotions tearing through her and didn't care, tightening her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Darlin," He breathed when the kiss broke, his forehead pressed to hers. "I'm sorry… but this is all or nothing for me." Mark already knew he wasn't strong enough, not like she was. "I can't be alive, with you refusing to be with me… that's just a slower death." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I've been working on this all month, Brooklynn, I'm not finished yet… I'm 80% sure it's going to work." His thumb moved to her cheek, wiping away tears. "You have to trust me, I know it's damn near impossible asking you that, right now, with him still upstairs, but try."

"I DO trust you…it's HIM I don't trust and you're only 80% sure. That means there's a 20% chance it DOESN'T and you die. Please Mark, let me go with you to do this then. Let me be there with you when this goes down." When he shook his head again, she cried harder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Slowly, he set her down until her feet hit concrete, prying her arms from around his neck to hold her hands, to keep her standing in front of him. "I-I won't do it…I won't c-cross you over if this doesn't go your way." Brooklynn wiped her tears away somewhat angrily and wrapped her arms around herself, hating how her emotions had somewhat exploded. Mark always had such an intense effect on her from the day she met him, whether he was Taker or Mark. "When are you planning on merging?"

Despite everything, he was starting to laugh his ass off. It wasn't funny, not really, and Mark knew he had to step away before she co-cocked him and she'd definitely be in the right to do it. "Darlin', you really think if I die, ol' Scratch himself ain't going to come to drag my ass down?" He wouldn't have to worry about crossing over, he'd go straight to hell for his own sins and the Undertaker's. Oh yeah… definitely going to hell. "And not for another week, I promised Claira I'd take her out this weekend, see about finding her… well, we don't find, they find us, but we're going out to try to get her a Familiar."

"That is NOT funny and you know it. If you're redeemed, which you have been, despite your other evil half, you can STILL go into the light and find peace." Brooklynn fully believed he would go into the light when he died, but she hoped that time wasn't near. She also didn't appreciate being laughed at by her husband, scowling darkly. "Fine."

That meant, she had another week to wait around and see if she was losing Mark to death because of this ridiculous merging idea or if the merge would actually work. Taker was all about self-preservation and he wasn't being given a choice, so something told her he would fight this tooth and nail. It wasn't going to end well.

"Hopefully you don't find any kind of bird or…snake."

"Not us finding it, if there's one out there, and attracted to her spirit, it'll find her." Mark explained, knowing she was ticked at him. She could be. She was the one who had gone on about how she loved them being merged and all that. Now, here he was, offering it on a permanent basis, theoretically speaking, and she was pissed. He just couldn't please the woman. "I'm just hopin' it's something manageable that won't have to be hidden…"

Brooklynn wasn't pissed because of the merging, she was pissed it might very well KILL the love of her life! Mark never could read her correctly and always assumed things. Maybe now he'd get a glimpse of what she'd been feeling for the past 17 years – not feeling good enough or she was adequate for him since he didn't want to marry her until Taker's reemergence.

"I hope so too." She was also pissed and annoyed he was making a joke out of the fact he was sure he was going to hell when he died.

"Brooklynn, for once, let's get on the same page."

He sighed, taking a few steps back and dropped down onto the wooden bench Steve kept for bonfires. Mark reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a crumpled pack of black cigars, lighting one up. He had quit years ago, this felt like the time to take them back up.

"What the fuck do you want from me, woman? Because apparently, I'm horrible at reading you and then you get pissed off because I'm not a mind reader. I'm trying to do what you want, and I think I'm just pissing you off even more because you don't want to deal with consequences of what could happen."

"When the consequences are you DYING, you damn right I'm pissed about it! I'm annoyed and pissed off that you would JOKE about your demise, KNOWING what I have to go through with spirits. Because I know in my heart you're not going to hell when you die. You're going to find peace because you're a good man with a huge heart. Mark, I'm terrified you're going to lose that. I'm terrified you won't be the man I love, if this even works. I'm scared Taker is going to fight you every step of the way and, because his magic is stronger than yours, the merging will fail and you will die. This scares me more than anything else we've gone through." It had been a hell of a lot too. "Death is NOT a joking matter. I want you to get rid of him, but you're telling me there's only ONE option and…it terrifies me and when I'm terrified, I get pissed off, especially when I feel completely helpless." She looked down at her left hand, furrowing her brows together. "I also can't figure out why you only married me because of that bastard. I feel like…like I'm not good enough for you. I mean, if I was, you would've married me yourself, but something held you back all these years and it took Undertaker putting that thought in your head to go to Mexico. It tarnishes this marriage, it makes it a joke and it should've never happened. I should've…stopped and took a beat and realized what was going on sooner. I was so happy when you asked me that I jumped…and that's my problem. I jump too fast, I love too strongly, I wear my heart on my sleeve and now I'm paying for it because of what's happened. I just wish…I wish you would've wanted to marry me yourself and not because of him." Mark wanted to be on the same page, so Brooklynn gave him the cold, hard truth. "I've loved you for so long, and we've been through so much together, I was terrified if I mentioned marriage to you, even once, I would lose you. Because your only tie to me, at the time, was Claira. You could've up and left at any minute. I wanted to be tied to you in every way humanly and magically possible. I wanted your last name and to be rid of the Meyers name, especially after finding out what wretched parents I had. So, here's my question to you, and I want an honest answer, even if it hurts me – I want to know why. Why didn't YOU, yourself, want to marry me?"

"I'm a Warlock, Brooklynn, what the hell does marriage the way you wanted it even mean? I'm already Bound to you woman, through more than that legal shit. I've always been Bound to you. I never said I didn't want to marry you, thought just never crossed my mind because I always considered us beyond that. You don't wear your heart on your sleeve, if you did, I'd have known sooner because you would've opened your mouth and spoke up. You told Taker quite a bit, but never me. And as for him, he ain't going to protest anything because it's the only chance he has. He's stuck right now, and as long as I keep reinforcing it, he'll stay that way… for now. Seth comes back anytime soon, and then we're fucked."

"So, because you're a Warlock, you don't feel the need to marry the woman you love? Marriage to ME is two people interlocking their lives together and completing that transition from boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife. The name change is nice also. I bet Steve didn't think twice about marrying Trish and he has powers. She has powers. Mickie and John are married and she's a fucking Witch and he has powers too! You don't make any goddamn sense!" Brooklynn was irate now, standing up from the bench and tossed her hands in the air, the frustration flowing off her in powerful waves. "And I told Taker a lot of things because YOU DIDN'T BOTHER ASKING WHAT HE DID! You JUST said so yourself it never crossed your mind. THE FUCK IT DIDN'T! Steve and Glenn hounded you about marrying me for the first couple years after Claira was born! Just like the girls did to me! You're so full of fucking shit, Mark Calaway! Being a Warlock doesn't mean you shouldn't get married, what kind of fucked up logic is that?! You know what I think? I think you didn't want to marry me because you were scared of that type of commitment. You SETTLED…and that's one thing I know Taker was pissed about in this relationship. You held yourself back in the bedroom because you were afraid of reminding me of Undertaker and didn't even bother ASKING my opinion on it! At the very least, that son of a bitch was CURIOUS and actually WANTED to communicate and actually WANTED to marry me, despite the fact he's a Warlock same as you!" Brooklynn had to take a deep breath, not remembering the last time she lost her temper like this and could feel her face burning. "I'm done apologizing about Undertaker. Part of me isn't sorry because, for a minute, a moment, at least he made me feel like a woman again. He gave me what you refused because of your fear. And if that makes me a cold bitch to say that, so be it. I hate him for what he did with Seth Rollins, I hate him for betraying my trust and putting Claira in danger. I hate the fact THAT part of you I craved without realizing it because you refused to show me YOUR passion, until he actually surfaced. And at least he wanted to marry me and make me his completely instead of going by some stupid, bullshit law. And I HATE the fact I fell in love with him first and I STILL love him, despite all the bullshit he's put me and Claira and the circle through! But most of all – I hate the fact I felt more love, more passion, more need and want, and fire with him in those couple weeks he was back than in the 17 years with you. How's THAT for being on the same page, asshole?" Pulling her 'move', Brooklynn ran back into the house and up to her room, slamming the door so hard, the hinges nearly broke off. She started up the shower and stepped into the sprays before finally screaming at the top of her lungs, dropping to her backside on the shower floor and clutched her hair tightly in her hands.

After that explosion, Brooklynn stayed up late that night with a pint of ice cream and talked to Beth on the phone, since Trish and Steve were out on a date. Even after all these years, they still went on dates and it was adorable how Steve opened the car door for his woman. Beth was the only one who understood her, it seemed, since everybody else in the circle, besides Randy, who didn't talk to hardly anyone these days, sided with Mark.

"Wait a minute, he actually said because he's a Warlock, marriage never crossed his mind?"

"Basically."

"Wow." Beth was at a loss for words, shaking her head sadly. "Brooklynn, all I can tell you is…fuck, I don't even know anymore."

"Even if he does this merge, we have a lot of issues to work through before we even think about getting back together…and that's even if we both want to. He may be at his breaking point with me, especially after all the horrible things I said to him."

Brooklynn still couldn't believe half the things that came out of her mouth and realized just how much she had bottled up over the past 17 years. It had all came exploding out, literally, in one argument and Brooklynn also realized something else. Taker loved her far more than Mark ever did, at least that's how it was perceived to her.

"Marriage counseling is always a possibility."

"No, if we can't work these issues out ourselves, then we're not meant to be together." Brooklynn was firmly against therapists, counselors, mediators…any person in those professions because of how much she had to deal with them as a child/teenager, due to her gift. "And here's another thing, we haven't heard a PEEP from Seth Rollins since that day he outed Undertaker."

That was very unsettling. "Do you love Mark?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret marrying him?"

Brooklynn hesitated and closed her eyes, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. "Yes…only because of how it happened."

"Okay." Beth understood that.

* * *

"We'll just be removing these…" Taker hummed, busy drawing out some of the binding marks that had incorporated themselves up Mark's arms over the years.

A commitment apparently, to Brooklynn. Magical marriage, if Mark had said something to her about them, maybe things would have been different. Hell, Brooklynn had never even noticed them.

"Let's face it, she never wanted you. She just needed you to keep me in check… and with this merger, that's all you'll be. A way to keep me in check."

Mark was astral projecting from his own personal box in his own head. "You can have her."

He was done. He was done being torn down and shit on because he was expected to be everything she had apparently been missing in her life. She hated her name, she wanted his and it was no better. She wasn't satisfied with his lovemaking. And she thought that because everyone around them got married, they needed to as well. Brooklynn needed too much validation; she needed to be pet on the head, her hand held and for people to see her as something she wasn't. His. She wasn't his. She had never been if he were honest. They had danced around each other for years. Hell, she had seen Taker more than him, he knew that now… black roses… and if Taker hadn't scared the hell out of them all those long years ago, she would've chosen to be with the evil of the two.

"Probably." He frowned. "What's this one?"

"When we had Claira, leave that one alone."

"You love her?"

"More than she'll ever know."

"Well, when we're done… she'll have me, with your lovely little abilities to not commit mass murder."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

A week later, Brooklynn stepped inside her new apartment, which was already fully furnished. She bought some used furniture from the thrift store down the street and had it delivered, not wanting to buy anything brand new. It was time to move on with her life. She spent so much time, almost a quarter of a century, pining for one man with a split personality, which was beyond messed up. After her talk with Beth, Brooklynn had a good, long cry and had to piece herself back together the next day. Trish assured she didn't have to leave, she was more than welcome to stay, but Brooklynn needed to be completely alone. Looking around, she drew the blinds to keep the sunlight out, set her bag down and didn't bother going back to the house to grab the rest of her belongings.

Flipping the lock on the door, she plopped down on the used, clean couch and stared at the wall. Cable and internet wouldn't be hooked up for another couple of days, which she was fine with. Her phone went off and it was Claira, asking if she was alright and if she needed anything. She responded with 'no, I'm fine, love you' and left it at that, setting her phone down on the floor by the couch. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Brooklynn heard a banging on her front door and bolted upright on the couch, slowly rising to her feet. She walked over to it, hesitantly, and frowned, reaching for the door handle since she didn't have a peephole.

"Who is it?" She called through it, feeling her heart pounding furiously.

"Your husband," He singsonged, practically feeling Brooklynn's hesitation and rolled his eyes. A second later, he walked right through the door, frowning. "Your roses are in the hallway, couldn't phase them through. That felt weird." Taker was pretty sure he was the last person she'd want to see, but… she had broken Mark. "So, Lynn, nice place… very dark, I approve." Not really. This was tiny. It was… boring.

What the HELL did Mark do?! Brooklynn actually JUMPED back from the door when he came through it, like a ghost, and for a split second, she thought for SURE he was one! The sound of his voice and his appearance sent chills down her spine…and they weren't good ones either. Were they merged? If this was merged…Brooklynn felt nauseous and wondered how fast he was, if she could make it out the door before he made a grab for her.

"Where's Claira? Is she okay?" Since their daughter JUST texted her a few minutes ago, or so it seemed, Brooklynn surmised she was. "What do you want…whoever you are?" Taker or Mark…she didn't know what to call him anymore.

"Claira is fine. She is…" He pulled out his cell phone, eyeballing it. "Doing schoolwork, or at least she better be. The house is warded, so only those of HER blood can get in. You and me basically. Neat?" She was obviously confused. "Taker, by the way, Lynn. Mark's a little broken. He did, however," His lips pursed in annoyance. "Make a deal for my temporary release, I am Bound on the magic. I can't do anything you would consider… naughty." Mark had already made it clear he would come out and destroy them both if he got physically violent.

"Neat…"

Brooklynn could NOT believe how STUPID Mark was to actually let this monster out after what he did! He put Claira in danger and had Bastet KILLED! Did she really break him so badly that he let Taker out?! All she did was tell him the truth! It was a harsh truth, she admitted, but he wanted to be on the same page with her and wanted to know how she truly felt.

"Christ…" She stepped away from him when he took one forward, keeping her distance. "I'm glad Claira's okay. But I want NOTHING to do with you."

Brooklynn wanted to strangle Mark! Hadn't she made it clear she didn't trust Taker and never would again? Yes, yes she had! Shit, Claira was staying in the same house, under the same roof, as Taker now too because she moved back in with her father.

"I want nothing from you. Not in reality and definitely not in my dreams. Just…leave and go away." The merger was off, apparently, unless Mark figured out the chances of it working were slim to none. "I don't know what could've broken inside of Mark to bring YOU out, after what you did, but I'm not THAT broken, and you can't manipulate me anymore. Get. Out."

"You broke him." 'Taker informed her coolly, still looking around her apartment, frowning. "You realize, he saw ALL those memories of us, right? And for all your words about seduction, that only goes so far. It's a bullshit excuse, just like his Warlock one, apparently. You wanted me and he could see it, in both the dreams and when I was present in reality. This place is really shitty on security, want me to ward it for you?"

"Then he's a fucking IDIOT! I never said that! I never said I wanted JUST you! What the fuck is WRONG with him?!" Brooklynn was on the verge of ripping her hair out, fed up with this situation and the miscommunication her and Mark were STILL having. "I protected you and kept you secret because I thought you changed. I thought you were different and I was WRONG." Dead wrong on that assumption. "I don't trust you and I never will again. I'm not your wife; I'm not anything to you, so get out. The ONLY thing we need to converse over is Claira, that's it. You broke my heart and my trust when you put Claira in danger with that mother fucker Rollins and got Bastet killed! And I don't care if you didn't know what Seth was planning, you STILL teamed up with a psychopath anyway!"

"I did. Chances are, I'd do it all over again because ta-da, I'm here, out and free." Taker shook his head. "Lynn, you are the same now as you were 17 years ago. Nothing but a selfish bitch. Ah, ah," He clicked his tongue when her mouth dropped. "My turn, precious. Seventeen years ago, you pushed at him until he brought me out. And then you pushed at me out of regret. And here you are, doing it again. Pushing and pushing, and you never ever stop to think about anyone but yourself. You blame him for not manning up and giving you his name, yet, you never once asked for it. You never said a word. You never broached the topic of sex with him, you just expected him to read your mind. You wanted him to Figure. It. Out." He even said it in her voice. "And when he offered you a solution, you were pissy about that because you could lose him. What's REALLY fucked up, Lynn, my darling, is that you're OKAY with losing him by YOUR CHOICE. You'd walk away from him, breaking both your hearts, because of me, but that's okay because you know, he's alive, and you made the call. If he dies trying to give you what you want, well fuck him then! You can't bear to lose him even though being without you is killing him."

"Because he would be ALIVE. He wouldn't be DEAD." That was the difference. She could live with Mark being alive, even if she wasn't with him, but dead…there was no coming back from that. "That is the POT calling the kettle BLACK if I've EVER heard it! I care about only myself, huh? Who the fuck was there for the past 17 years making meals, changing diapers, being a mother, dealing with tantrums and comforting him when he felt like the world was tumbling on top of him?! Who was THERE for Mark and supported him when he wanted to open his shop, huh? IT WAS ME. I've been there for him every step of the way, through every obstacle and I NEVER wavered in the 17 years we've been together. You don't know us, you don't have a CLUE what we've been through together! You don't know our lives or what we feel for each other, even if you ARE sharing the same body! And since when does the woman have to ASK for a marriage proposal because, last I checked, the man is supposed to ask the woman for her hand." What a terrible failure that was. She had surprised him in a sexy getup in the kitchen while he was working on it and the next thing that popped out of his mouth was an IDEA to go to Mexico and get married. "And I'm not the same as I was 17 years ago. I pushed him to bring you back because I was terrified of what Nemesis had planned, especially since it revolved around my family. And I was wrong to do that and apologized I don't know HOW many times! And as far as you coming back now, even though you literally made a deal with the devil, you have no remorse. Your Familiar is dead because of YOU. And the daughter you claim to love so much, YOU put her in danger! Nobody else – her own goddamn father did! The man we're supposed to trust and love, the man we're supposed to depend on to protect us…YOU put her in the line of fire for your FREEDOM! You don't care about her! You don't love her! You care about and love ONE person, Undertaker, and that's YOURSELF. And I swear to god, no matter what it takes, if ONE thing happens to her, I WILL kill you. I'll find a way to do it and I'll go to hell for murder if ANYTHING happens to her." Mark had officially lost his goddamn mind for letting this THING out to have complete control all because he couldn't handle the truth. "By the way, newsflash: I'm not a mind reader either! He sucks at communication as much as me and I REFUSE to take the complete blame for this happening. Tell Mark don't worry about being pushed anymore. I won't EVER push him again. He never has to worry about me again because we're done. We share a daughter and that's it. I want nothing from him and especially not you. Now get the fuck out of my apartment and out of my life."

"You hear that, Mark? She doesn't care if you die as long as it's on her terms."

"Leave her alone."

"Well," Taker spun in a circle, ignoring Brooklynn. She was still a selfish bitch who only looked out for number one. She was there. She did this. She did that. She never once looked at what had been done on her behalf, or what he had given up. Nope. "She hasn't even NOTICED! WHY do you love her?" He held up a finger at Brooklynn. "He's projecting, you can hear him, right? You see, Claira thinks this merger is a good idea. It's the only way I get to not die and, if he tries forcing me out, I'll take him with me."

"This isn't what we came here for."

"Oh right… ratios. I don't think she cares anymore, Mark. And she'll prove me right." Taker clicked his tongue, watching as Brooklynn turned to take in the projection. "I think she's going to kick us out. You know, because she likes being the eternal victim, so… punish Mark, that's her M.O. You heard her. She said you're done. You find the perfect way to give her what she asked for, and she's done with you."

"You stupid son of a bitch! What the HELL were you thinking letting him out?! After what he did to Claira and Bastet – have you completely lost your mind? Don't answer that!" Brooklynn wanted to hit him, kick him, slap some sense into him, ANYTHING, but the projection was just that…he was like a ghost in front of her. "Do you really think I don't know what you've done for me, Mark? Do you honestly believe all I've done is push you around and bend you to my will? You never knew me at all then because it was YOU bending ME. I never thought I was good enough for you, not ONCE! And I've told you that and I know you know it's how I feel, how I STILL feel. I know what you've done for me, I'm not as selfish as this asshole claims I am. You and Claira are all I think about, you've been my world for the past 17 years. You wanted the truth, I gave it to you. You wanted to be on the same page, now we are! But letting HIM out, letting him have CONTROL, with SETH ROLLINS out there, is the stupidest, most idiotic thing you've EVER done! He'll turn on you, on me, on Claira…if it means having his precious freedom and, if you don't realize that, you're dumber than I thought! Bastet is dead because of him! Claira is in danger because of HIM!" All the energy and feeling drained out of her as Brooklynn stared at Mark brokenly, not able to develop tears because her ducts were dried up. "I have nothing left. I'm tired and I'm done yelling and arguing with you. You do what you want, however you want. No pushing." She held her hands up, backing away.

"He's out for a reason, Brooklynn."

"She doesn't care. You heard her, you're a stupid son of a bitch. Which is kind of hilarious when she was so keen on me, every time the thought crossed her mind to snitch, all I had to do was bend her over." Taker began cursing a blue streak as he was crammed back into his box. "You'll regret it if you do…"

"Fuck…" Mark hissed once he was back in charge, wincing as the pain of those now gone bindings shot right the hell up his arms and into his chest. He hoped that went away soon. "I got the memo, you don't want me." He said finally, once he was able to talk without a hitch in his voice. "But Claira needs me yet. You're the one who knows what you want from a merged me… maybe not right now, but you do, and it'll be in your blood. I need a few drops."

"No." Brooklynn shook her head, those poisonous words from Taker flowing through her mind. He was right, and she hated herself for it. "I don't care about the merger anymore. You're not getting anything from me, neither of you. You know where the door is, don't bother me again unless it's about Claira. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my room because the sight of you right now makes me sick. And don't bother trying to come into my dreams either. You're locked out." Mickie had cast a spell on her over the phone, which was weird, to say the least, but it would block him out completely, both versions. "Goodbye, Mark."

Ending the heated argument, Brooklynn walked away from him down the hall and didn't stop until she was in her room, locking the door behind her. She slid down the door and buried her face in her hands, wishing she could rip her heart out of her chest and dispose of it. Dying, is this what dying felt like? Could someone die from a broken heart?


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Why is Mickie taking over my training?" Claira had no idea where that had come from, at all. Her Dad apparently had gotten a hold of Mickie and… wouldn't be training her anymore. "What happened to him merging?"

Steve hated that he could actually read Mark's mind, it meant the man had long stopped caring. "He can't…"

"Oh… but he knows how to ward Taker. I know each time is temporary, but there's got to be something permanent."

There was. Brooklynn had said no to it.

* * *

Prom.

It was Prom night and Claira looked incredible in a pure deep emerald gown that matched her eyes perfectly. Her date for the evening was a football player, same age and good build. Dean Ambrose. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little quirky and humorous with NO magical abilities whatsoever. Another month had passed by with Brooklynn not speaking a word to Mark or talking about him…except Claira. That was her father and Claira refused to not talk about him.

She had accepted her parents were done, especially when Mark received divorce papers in the mail and had signed them without a second thought. Brooklynn had vowed to live a life of celibacy; she would never love again or trust another man as long as she lived, and she was alright with that. No sex; quite frankly, she never wanted to have sex again anyway. Her dreams were plagued with happy memories of her and Mark together with Claira when she was younger. Needless to say, Brooklynn didn't sleep much these days.

Currently, she stood outside of the house she once called home, another stab of pain searing through her. This was her choice, her decision to leave, and Brooklynn owned up to it. She refused to make eye contact with Mark or talk to him, only here for their daughter on her special night. Mark was in the doorway with a tumbler in his hand, looking handsome as ever with a trimmed goatee, clean facial hair and his black hair pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck.

Black skintight jeans, white dress shirt that buttoned down the front…he was dressed to kill. Brooklynn was cleaned up as well, her hair in a perfect bun with black slacks and a cream-colored top. They had already taken pictures together, though Mark and Brooklynn made sure not to touch each other since the wounds were still very fresh from their official breakup.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." She murmured, glad she was able to pick the dress out with Claira. "Okay, quick photo and then you guys need to hurry onto the dance."

"Mom…" Claira groaned, rolling her eyes and smiled for the camera as the picture was snapped. "Okay enough, come on Ambrose, before we're slammed again with more photos."

"Isn't he going to give me the speech?" Dean asked curiously. Mr. Calaway looked like he could eat him alive and he also looked amused.

"Claira…"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Make sure you have the boy home by his curfew."

"Wait… that's now how it goes…"

"Son, she can handle herself." Mark drawled, his green eyes twinkling wickedly. "You piss her off, you'll wish I was there to save you."

Dean eyeballed his date, finally shrugging. "Seems fair."

As soon as Dean's back was turned, he rolled his eyes at the big, cheesy smile and thumbs up from Claira.

Brooklynn chuckled softly, shaking her head at the character their daughter was and felt proud, tears filling her eyes. When did Claira grow up? Why did time have to fly by so fast? Before she had Claira, there was only crossing spirits over into the light and saving the world with the circle, but one little girl changed all of that. Now, she was blossoming into a beautiful woman and it was a little overwhelming, to say the least. Brooklynn watched as Dean opened the door for Claira to his truck, neither wanting to take a limousine like others and drove off moments later to head to the dance.

"Have fun, sweetheart." She whispered, wiping a tear away and cleared her throat, pulling her keys out of her purse. There was a bottle of wine with her name on it at home, along with a night full of Netflix to binge on.

From what Claira and Steve had told him, Brooklynn was back to being a recluse. He didn't know what to say to her anymore. The idea of being railed at and torn down, Mark was good. Shaking his head, he watched as she fingered her keys, holding his tumbler in one hand and unfastening his shirt with the other. Prom pictures… he had skipped his own Prom, gone out drinking and raised hell instead. Claira was nothing like he had been, which was a good thing.

There would be no railing or tearing him down anymore because, honestly, nothing more had to be said between them. Claira already knew to contact her when she made it home from prom, so there was no need to even say that much to Mark. Brooklynn already decided, once graduation was over with, she was moving back to Wyoming. She never got rid of her mansion and this way, she would be far away from Texas and Mark. Maybe then the healing process would begin, and it was only a little over a year away.

Brooklynn wasn't telling anyone about her plans to move because they would only try talking her out of it, Claira included.

Mark wouldn't care; hell, he'd probably be glad she was out of Texas and away from him. Maybe he'd go back to his life as a nomad, drifting from place to place, something he had given up for her when they decided to give a relationship an actual try. Seventeen years later…it crumbled into dust because of harsh truth and reality…because of her. Slipping into her car, Brooklynn drove off toward her apartment and didn't look back, refusing to break down in front of the former love of her life.

* * *

"You know, maybe if the rest of us wouldn't have put that pressure on you, and her, this wouldn't have happened."

"As much as I appreciate the visit, Glenn, what?" Glenn had come to spend the weekend here, which had been interesting and, currently, they were in front of a bonfire, a cooler of beer between them.

"We all kept badgering you two to get married."

Oh, that. "Doesn't change anything. She made up her mind for the both of us." Mark shrugged, yawning. "I've sworn off women. Except to fuck. And my daughter." He was never doing this again.

* * *

The entire circle was cut off from Brooklynn. She didn't want to talk to anyone except her daughter and wanted to be left alone. A recluse was an understatement. She only went out to buy groceries or when she had to run an errand. Other than that, she was holed up in her apartment and had started a new book. She had to do something to get her mind off things as the months began to pass by. Claira and Dean were getting along really well, dating for 3 months now and Claira's birthday was coming up.

Seventeen.

She would be 17-years-old. Mark was throwing her a party at the house to celebrate and, as much as Brooklynn wanted to be there, she declined the invitation from her daughter. Instead, she gave her a beautiful necklace she had made out of the ruby studs Taker gifted her with, not wanting them anymore. Now, it was a ruby pendant with a gold design around it on a gold chain. Ruby was Claira's birthstone.

"I love you, sweetheart." Brooklynn whispered, hugging her tightly after clipping the necklace around her daughter's neck and kissed the top of her head softly. "Go on now, go have fun at your party and send me pictures."

"Love you too, Mom. Thanks." Claira walked out of the apartment and headed back home since her father had gifted her with a car for her 17th birthday, crying the whole way.

When Claira got home, Mark was a bit curious about the necklace, a brow raising. Taker had made those to protect Brooklynn from Randy's powers, not exactly Claira-needed. He made a mental note to eyeball it later, see if the charm was still there and then replace it with something else. Claira had been crying, no surprise. She wasn't living with Brooklynn, she was getting a small taste of her mother's isolation issues.

"You know she loves you." He said quietly, brushing tears away with his thumbs.

"I know she does, but it feels different… like she stopped really trying with me when she stopped loving you…I don't want a party anymore, Dad. It won't feel right if Mom isn't here, so we can just go out to dinner or something. I'm 17, I'm a little too old for a party anyway."

Claira kissed his cheek and headed upstairs to her room, wiping her tears away. She took the necklace off and put it in her nightstand drawer before changing for bed, hoping her mother found some kind of happiness in her life. Claira could tell her mother was MISERABLE and the fact she had started a new book just proved it. Her phone vibrated and it was Dean checking in on her and making sure she was alright. She texted him back there wouldn't be a party, she wasn't in the mood for one and promised to call him tomorrow. Maybe they could go see a movie or something for her birthday.

The fact that Claira had moved on was not pleasing. He let it happen though, he would only interfere if she decided to give Dean Ambrose what was HIS. Seth was respecting her wishes, letting her grow up, become an adult, and then he would come for her. Brooklynn had burnt bridges, isolated herself from her circle, and that was just hilarious. When he did return for his Claira, there would be nothing and nobody capable of stopping him.

* * *

Graduation Day.

Claira was graduating high school. The year flew by in the blink of an eye, again, and now she hit another milestone. There was no way Brooklynn would miss this as she walked up, streaks of silver throughout her black hair. She didn't bother dying it, no point in impressing anyone when she was celibate. Throughout the year, Brooklynn had thought about all the mistakes in life she made, especially when it came to Mark. All the choices she made were her own fault and it was one of the many reasons she stayed isolated. Of course, she was there for the big moments with Claira, but they barely saw each other since she lived with her father.

Claira loved her Dad more, and Brooklynn accepted it.

She snapped pictures, wearing a black dress and her hair was once again pulled back in a tight bun. Mark looked incredible as usual; the breakup was good for him because he no longer looked ragged and stressed out. They walked inside where the bleachers were located and there were NO seats available except a small spot that could fit both of them. Brooklynn had no choice except to sit next to Mark and scooted over to give him plenty of room, holding her purse in her lap while the graduates lined up to start filing out.

The secret to Mark's looking well, and being moderately all right, was the plain and simple fact that this was just who Brooklynn was. It was who she had been all those years ago, she had just stopped for a 17-year long break and now she was back at it. Isolated. Writing. Doing what she did. He knew he had screwed up by not asking her what she wanted earlier, but he also knew she had screwed up in not voicing her own issues sooner.

Probably the biggest thing that had hurt him had been the realization that she didn't care if he lived or died, as long as it was by her choice. Her rather he be alive and miserable instead of being dead and her miserable, followed soon after by she didn't care what happened to him, denying him her blood. That was hilarious and heartbreaking because he had been working on healing from the bindings coming off, as well as trying to give her the perfect balance she had wanted. Well, the balance was probably not what she wanted, but it had also helped him.

"Jesus, that's a lot of people." He rumbled, staring down at all the other family, friends and whatnot.

Mark had her completely wrong, as usual, and it was never going to change. She didn't want him to die, PERIOD. She would never be alright with him dying, no matter if it was by her choice or his. The merging was too dangerous, too risky and, if Brooklynn had to stay away from him, leave him, in order to protect him, that's what she had to do. And she did. It was for his protection as well as the fact she would never, ever trust Undertaker again. None of this mattered anymore anyway.

They had both moved on with their lives and she was leaving in another month, right after Claira's 18th birthday. She didn't want to miss it, but didn't have to stick around anymore because her daughter was an adult and Brooklynn had to get away from this place. The apartment lease was up, and she was paying to stay there month by month until it was time to move, which she already had her plane ticket and mostly everything packed up. Claira had no idea what she had planned, and Brooklynn decided she would be telling her daughter instead of just leaving, just not today.

"Yeah, it is." She murmured quietly, staring straight ahead and tried not to let his smell infiltrate her senses.

In all those years together, she had never noticed the expanding tattoos. Not so much regular tattoos and bindings that magically tied him to her. When Claira had been born, another tattoo had formed. Taker had removed them, well, sped it along, because they had started fading and that was a very horrible ordeal. He had likened having them hastened in removal to just tearing off a band-aid, still hurt, but not for as long. He should have probably pointed them out to her.

"She tell you she wants to go off for a year, do the gap year thing?"

"No."

Claira didn't tell her a lot these days. Mark never once pointed out those bindings tattooed and it was hard to keep up since he had so many, to begin with. She really didn't pay much attention to his ink, honestly, because it was part of him. Maybe if he had told her and SHOWED her, explained what the bindings meant, she would've felt marginally better about not having an actual marriage. But he didn't. Brooklynn was left in the dark, like she'd left him in the dark about her feelings regarding marriage and their sex life. Probably should've opened her mouth and said something instead of settled. They both settled and now they were no longer together because they had settled.

"Whatever she plans to do, I support her."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"I asked her to wait a bit longer, maybe take off in the fall."

Things had been overly quiet on the Nemesis and Seth front for over a year and that was just weird. Mark knew Demons could play the long game like nobody's business, but after that big, dramatic reveal… everything afterward had just sort of fallen flat. Very anticlimactic. Demons were drama makers.

"I think she was planning on Dean going with her." Dean was normal, he hoped… he prayed.

"Good, at least she won't be alone than when she goes."

Brooklynn worried every single day and night about Seth Rollins reappearing and knew it would happen sooner or later. She didn't know when or where, but one day, Seth would come for Claira and Brooklynn could only hope their daughter was ready for the battle. Her magic training had been completed by Mickie, who couldn't make it here today, along with the rest of the circle. Trish and Steve had kept their distance and did their own thing, focused on their own marriage. Hell, every couple within the circle had focused on their own relationships and lives, especially after watching the downfall of a 17-year relationship crumble. There was no life in her eyes, no fire or passion, all of it was poured into the pages of her newest book, which was done and sent off to her trustworthy publisher.

"Think she'd notice if I followed? I could always glamour myself." He chuckled ruefully, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

She'd be able to do what she wanted, including go off on a gap year and explore whatever she wanted too before deciding what she wanted to do with her life. Mark wasn't looking at Brooklynn, he had learned a long time ago it hurt less to just look anywhere but her face. The same went for Brooklynn, she couldn't look at Mark, especially in the eye, without feeling stabs of pain. She didn't want to cry because of him today. She wanted to cry because her daughter, their daughter, was graduating high school and in just a little over a month would be an adult.

"If that's what you want to do."

Why was he talking to her? There was no reason to have a conversation, even if they were forced to sit beside each other during this event. It hurt to even talk to him, to hear his voice…Brooklynn knew once she was in Wyoming, in total seclusion, she would finally be able to heal properly instead of making progress and then faltering.

"It's starting." They both stood along with everyone else as the national anthem was played, followed by the graduates filing out to take their seats.

It was like every memory of Claira was flooding his mind as he watched her through the processional before finally taking a seat. First tooth. First step. First boo-boo. First word. The first day of school. First crush. All of that, just barraging him at once. It was overwhelming. This should have been a happy day, not so bittersweet because, in all those memories, Brooklynn was present. Here she was, standing beside him and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Brooklynn was experiencing the same thing, tears sliding down her cheeks and covered her mouth with her hand, her body shaking with intense emotion. Bittersweet was the word to use because all she wanted was to grab Mark's hand and not feel alone, even for a little while. So many memories flooded through her, their camping trips, Disney World, Disneyland, The Great Canyon, Yogi Bear Park, Chicago, New York, Los Angeles, Six Flags…there were so many family vacations they'd taken from the time she was 2 until 15.

She sniffled, pulling out a tissue from her purse and dabbed her eyes, doing it all quietly. Everyone took their seat as the ceremony continued and the names were called one by one. When Claira Calaway was announced, both proud parents stood up and screamed for her, along with her friends and Dean. Claira was loved and it did Brooklynn's heart good to see it, to hear it, despite what was going on in her personal life.

Claira turned a little red, especially when she heard her father's baritone from somewhere in the room, shaking her head with a pleased smile. She glanced around, finally spotting both her parents and gave a little wave before walking that stage to take her diploma and shake hands. She had officially graduated from high school. Mark didn't even know what to say, letting his hand drop as she vacated the stage, fingers brushing Brooklynn's for a moment.

That brush sent electricity up her arm, a jolt, as Brooklynn slowly looked up at Mark with a tear-streaked face, wiping her nose with the tissue in her hand and could tell he needed to be comforted as much as her. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it firmly and sat back down as Claira took her seat, folding the tissue before wiping her eyes. This was a lot harder than she thought it'd be, watching their baby girl, their only child, graduate from high school. She swallowed hard, not releasing his hand as they settled on her lap and continued watching the rest of the ceremony. At least for today, her parents could show a united front for their daughter.

Needless to say, by the time the graduation ceremony was over, there were a lot of parents and families swarming, wanting to take pictures. Claira waded through the mess, trying to find her parents, and began grinning when she spotted a large bouquet of assorted flowers in all colors. That was Dean's crazy butt. She accepted them with a smile. He must've had his own folks bring those.

"Have you seen my parents?"

"Uh… still up there, I think they're waiting for it to clear out a bit, babe."

Actually, the high school was dismissing the rows one at a time, so there wasn't a traffic jam of bodies. When it was time for them to stand and leave, Brooklynn released Mark's hand and followed him down the stairs of the bleachers to go find their daughter. The beautiful HUGE bouquet of flowers was the beacon that lead them to where Claira was and Mark took them from her while Brooklynn pulled her in for a bone-crunching hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Claira Beth. I love you so much." She whispered in her daughter's ear since it was somewhat loud and felt Claira cling to her for dear life.

"Mom…" Claira's voice cracked, not ashamed of crying on her mother because it was an extremely emotional day for everyone involved.

While those two cried, Mark made small talk with Dean's parents, who had come to join their son, shaking hands and doing all the socialization that was called upon in these occasions. He had met them several times, Claira had invited them over to the house for cookouts and things like that. He had a feeling she had been testing wards, making sure they were on the up and up.

"Uh, Mr. Calaway, we were wondering if Claira, and you two, would come have a celebration meal with us?" Dean asked, trying not to sound awkward as he ruffled his already unruly hair.

Brooklynn glanced at Mark, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights and before Claira could make an excuse, she merely smiled with a nod. "Sure, of course." She didn't see the surprise on both Claira and Mark's faces and wrapped an arm around her baby girl's shoulders. This was HER day and her parents would both have to swallow their pride in order to get through it. "Hi, I'm Brooklynn, Claira's mother."

The woman looked surprised, not recalling Claira mentioning her mother and smiled back at her. "Denise Ambrose." She shook Brooklynn's hand and smiled up at her husband adoringly. "This is my husband, Liam. It's nice to finally meet you." Their children had been dating for over a year and this was the first time they had met each other.

"You too." Brooklynn shook Liam's hand as well, being completely cordial.

"Mom…" What happened to her desolate mother she'd known for the past year and a half? "Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better, sweetheart. So, where is this meal taking place?"

"Our home, just follow us. Everything is already ready, we just have to go chow down."

"Come on Claire Bear, you can ride with me." Dean winked, using his special nickname for her and guided her away, leaving Brooklynn standing there with Mark.

"I think my Mom is on drugs or something."

Dean had met/seen Brooklynn a handful of times and, based on what he knew and had seen, he was inclined to agree. She had been getting thinner, more ragged, while her ex-husband seemed to be thriving. "Didn't she file for the divorce?" Why was she the one so haggard? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"Yeah, let's not talk about it."

"You want to ride with me, or follow?" Mark asked after a moment, looking down at Brooklynn.

"No, that's okay. I have my own car and don't want to have to come back to get it later." It wasn't a good idea to be in close proximity to this man. Brooklynn had already grabbed his hand out and shouldn't have done it. "What is their address, so I can put it on my GPS?" She nodded, programming it into her phone and nodded when it was telling her the directions. "Thanks, I'll see you there." She walked away and headed to her car, not looking back at a very perplexed Mark watching her.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled up in front of a huge white house that looked like a small mansion and parked, Mark arriving a minute after her. She walked up to the front door and knocked, walking inside after being greeted. Denise wasn't kidding, there was a slew of food to choose from and Brooklynn actually had an appetite for a change. Denise told her to dig in, so she made a plate and sat down at the table where Claira and Dean were with their own food.

"Thanks for coming."

It was no surprise when Mark sat across from them next to Claira, keeping his distance from Brooklynn as she began eating.

Something was up with Brooklynn. She was making an effort to be human today. He had a feeling she would be disappearing soon; he had been wondering why she hadn't bothered by now, but… same reason as him. Claira. Shit… less than 2 years ago, they had been laying on a beach in Mexico, discussing vacation houses and traveling again, after this day, and now… he shook his head, banishing those thoughts. She'd probably thought that had been Taker too.

Mexico hadn't been thought of in quite a while. The sham wedding, thanks to Undertaker. Honestly, Brooklynn didn't know how to tell between Mark and Taker back then because Taker could play Mark very well. Hell, he could've been the one she actually married instead of Mark and not even realized it. Then again, their wedding night had been soft and loving, which wasn't Taker's style. The vacations Mark wanted to take and traveling…he could do it now because he no longer had her pushing and prodding him, making him miserable. She finished eating and went to get a piece of cake, not realizing Mark followed her, taking her arm to guide her outside into the backyard for some privacy.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Mark studied her face intently, taking in every new line, every new silver hair… and then finally her eyes. "When are you leaving, Lynn?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow when she gave him a look he wasn't even about to begin trying to describe. "You're leavin', darlin', I can tell." He had, at one time, known her better than anyone and he knew the signs.

How many times in the past had she slipped off? It was just her way, just her.

Claira had no idea what her parents were talking about, but the fact that they were talking was a good sign. She didn't expect them to get back together, not after their sudden divorce and everything that she now knew had happened. However, at least talking… it was a start to maybe them at least managing to be friends again.

Lying to him had been part of the reason they were in this predicament in the first place and…Brooklynn raised a slow brow back at him, blinking. Did he just…? His eyes were emeralds…and he called her Lynn…and darlin'. It wasn't Mark, but it wasn't Taker either. There was only one explanation. So much relief coursed through her veins, it almost made her weak in the knees.

"Oh my god…" She stumbled back, her mouth wide open and had to stop herself from touching him to make sure this wasn't a dream. No, he couldn't enter her dreams, thanks to the spell Mickie cast on her through the phone over a year ago. "You did it…you did the merge, didn't you?" It wasn't even a question. She knew this man better than ANYONE, both of them, and their little quirks nobody else caught onto, she did. "When? Do you feel okay?" It couldn't have been easy to merge with Undertaker, no way in hell, but at least he was alive.

"Did it… a month or so after the divorce," He admitted gruffly. "Claira needed me yet, and I was getting damn tired of having to find new ways to keep Taker away."

Mark had tried getting her to give her blood, it would have ensured that whatever aspects she wanted from each man, those would have been pulled in the merge. As it was… he was his preferred blend. He wasn't evil for the sake of being evil, but he had absolutely no problem in sending someone to the beyond if they asked for it.

"She never told you." Which was… somehow not surprising. Mother and daughter loved each other fiercely, but with Brooklynn's retreat into herself, everything seemed to suffer a bit.

"You're alive…it worked. It worked. It worked and you're here, you're alive."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as her hand covered her mouth, so many different emotions coursing through her at once. Brooklynn shook her head, pinching herself to make sure this was reality and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. He was alive, the merge worked, and Taker was…this was about as close to a redemption as he would get after what he did to both Claira and Bastet. Never mind what he did to Brooklynn, that didn't matter as long as he was subdued forever, or as long as Mark lived.

"No, no she didn't tell me probably because of what happened. I'm just glad it worked and you're you…mostly." Though, it was weird being called Lynn instead of Brooklynn. "Damn…" She wiped her tears away with her thumbs, sniffling gently and clasped her hands in front of her.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Oh darlin', I'm not really much one way or the other…" He flashed her a teeth-baring grin, a hint of wickedness flashing in his eyes. "I told you before the odds of it working were good enough for me to take the risk." Why was she crying? Mark shook his head, finally stepping back. "I answered your questions, Lynn, you never answered mine. When are you leaving? Better yet, does Claira know?"

She sighed with a heavy heart, the sadness back once again after feeling a moment of reprieve from the depression she suffered lately. "After her birthday. And no, I haven't told her yet. I will though, just not today. I'm letting her have today and that's why I'm here now, being her Mom for a change." She clasped her hands together, pressing them to her mouth and did everything she could to dry the tears up. "I promise, I will tell her tomorrow. And I'm so happy the merge worked for you." He didn't need her in his life anymore. Mark never did and had flourished without her. Claira would do the same once she left. "You could always read me better than anyone…"

"Just not when it counted." He half-smiled, shaking his head. "Probably a good thing she's got this gap year trip coming up, it'll take her mind off you leavin'."

He was going to spend that year out roaming on his motorcycle because there wasn't much that would take his mind off of it. Roaming, whoring and drinking, he'd have himself a gap year too. Figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

This would probably be the only opportunity she had to set the record straight, finally, with him. "I'm sorry for everything, Mark. I was a bitch and I wasn't fair to you. I should've told you how I felt instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. I should've told you a lot of things and been honest from the beginning…and it took me a while, but I finally realized this is all on me. I was going to write you a letter, you know. Putting all this in it after I left, but…you don't deserve that. You deserve a face to face explanation and apology." Brooklynn meant that wholeheartedly, wiping more tears away from her cheeks that fell. "I shouldn't have lied to you. That was a mistake too. And…just so you know, the reason why I didn't want you to do the merge with Taker is because I didn't want you to die. It didn't matter if it was by my decision or yours. It was never about that. All I ever wanted to do was protect you the same way you've protected me…and I know a big part of you did the merge because of me, because of the ultimatum I gave you. And that was wrong. I shouldn't have been a bitch and given you an ultimatum. I shouldn't have left and shattered our family and I'm sorry for that. From the bottom of my heart, I hope you find happiness because you truly do deserve it." Blowing out a huge, shaky breath, Brooklynn cleared her throat and wiped more tears away. "Anyway, I'm gonna go say goodbye to Claira and head home since I've done my motherly duty today."

Wow. What the fuck? Mark stared down at her, his face blank as he took in everything she had just said. She wasn't wrong, she had been a big bitch, and… so had he. He should have noticed things, asked questions, and he never had. Clearing his throat, he tried searching for the words, to convey everything he needed too because he knew this might be the last time he ever had the chance too.

"Fuck it." He grunted, taking her into his arms and bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss that did say everything he wasn't finding the words for.

Love, sadness, bitterness, sadness, longing, anger, desire, passion, it was all there.

What was happening?! Brooklynn did NOT expect this type of reaction from Mark and had to remember, he wasn't all Mark anymore. There was Taker too. He was merged as one and, luckily, called himself Mark. At first, she was too shocked to move as his lips caressed hers, but she felt EVERYTHING he wanted her to feel. Every bit of it, every emotion, good and bad, was conveyed in this kiss and hesitantly, she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck since he was bent down.

Fresh tears slid down the sides of her face as she poured everything she felt, her entire body trembling against his. Every nerve ending, every fiber, every INCH of her body sparked, and a forest fire raged inside of her. Over a year…it'd been over a year since she'd last had any kind of intimate contact with a man…and it'd been the one currently kissing her. God help her, she missed him and opened her mouth the moment his tongue swiped across her lips, demanding access to her depths.

Claira had both hands over her mouth to keep from squealing as her Dad tightened his hold on her Mom, lifting Brooklynn right off the ground, so her toes just barely touched the grass. She glanced at Dean, who looked both amused and confused along with his parents.

"Maybe we should quit spying." Denise suggested, clearing her throat with an amused grin. All she knew was that they were divorced. Mark was decent people and she hadn't formed an opinion of Brooklynn yet because this was their first time meeting each other.

Chuckling under his breath, Dean guided Claira away from the sliding glass door. "No spying, Claire Bear." He chided gently. He really hoped she didn't get her hopes up, just in case.

Someone had to break the kiss because, eventually, they would run out of oxygen and collapse on the grass. Nobody wanted to see that, especially a man of Mark's size and stature. Brooklynn couldn't pull away though. Mark had always been an addiction – a sweet addiction and it'd been over a year since she felt his lips against hers. She had to remind herself this was Claira and Dean's graduation party and kissing her ex-husband wasn't exactly the best form of conduct. Battling with herself internally, Brooklynn gripped his upper arms since he drew her up against him and barely had enough strength to break the kiss. Her ragged breathing, swollen lips and molten golden eyes were surefire signs she had thoroughly enjoyed what just happened.

"W-What are we doing?" She rasped out, trying to catch her breath and couldn't pull away from those now smoldering forest green eyes of his. "Mark…"

"We're havin' a moment, Lynn darlin'." He chuckled, his voice coming out raspy and harsh from lack of oxygen and a few other issues that were springing forward. His head inclined towards hers, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth before he ran his nose up along her cheekbone and to her ear. "Come home, Brooklynn," Mark whispered, his eyes shut as he breathed her in. "Please."

"J-Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"You still want me after everything I've done? All the mistakes I made? I destroyed our family, Mark! I hurt you in every way possible! I-I'm no good for you! I'm-" Another kiss silenced her and Brooklynn melted against him, soft moans spilling from her mouth as her head began filling in a thick passion haze. "P-Please…"

"Come home."

"I-I hurt you…"

"I know."

"W-We still have issues…"

"We'll work through them."

"We're divorced…"

"Divorced couples get back together all the time."

This man was out of his mind. Mark had lost his mind to want to actually get back together with her after everything she'd put him through. "I don't…want to hurt you again, Mark. Don't you get it? That's why I've stayed away because I don't want to hurt you again or push you or prod you. You've flourished without me…and I don't wanna ruin your life again…" That's all Brooklynn did was ruin lives.

"Darlin'… haven't you learned a damn thing?" Mark asked, exasperation and amusement both lacing his tone. "We suck at communicating, and you're a goddamn writer!" Which was hilarious, actually. "Lynn, I know there's a lot I should've picked up on, or asked, and you know there's a lot you should have said. At our age, if we can't learn from that, we're fucked. We're royally fucked, darlin', because you know as well as I do, we're IT for each other."

"No, I should've accepted what we had because it wasn't broken or bad. I shouldn't have been such a needy bitch about everything. We were perfectly fine, mostly, until Bastet died…until Seth Rollins came into our lives and fucked everything up, including siding with Taker." Brooklynn reached up to stroke his face with her hand, tears glittering in her eyes and breathed him in as much as he did her. "I don't know why I needed some kind of validation or why I was so scared of losing you. It was stupid and I was stupid for not being satisfied when we had a damn near perfect life. I don't need anything else except you and Claira. You two mean everything to me and I swear I'll never forget that again. If I do, you have my permission to knock some damn sense into me." This year had given her clarity and opened her eyes to what really mattered, what was really important and what she truly wanted in life. "Will Claira be alright with me coming home?"

"She's been watching us all this time, I bet she's already planning a party or somethin'." Mark snorted, shaking his head as he stepped back away from her. "So, is that a yes, Lynn? You're comin' home?" When she nodded, he grinned and held out his arms, watching as the thin scars where tattoos had been refilled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Claira fist pumped the air, laughing as her Dad began laughing. "Yes!"

This time, Brooklynn caught what was happening and stepped forward, frowning at the scars on his arms that were slowly disappearing. Was it part of the merging? "Mark, what's happening to your arms?" She asked, trying to keep the fear and hesitance out of her voice, looking up into his smiling face. Why was he smiling? "Is this part of the merging process? Did I do something?"

Claira noticed what was happening to her father and decided to calm her mother down before she had a panic attack over nothing. "Mom, when Dad merged with Undertaker, he had special magical binds on his arms that were removed. They were…linked to you…your relationship, more specifically."

"I-I don't understand…" Perplexity filled her eyes as the refilling finished on his arms and he stepped toward her again. "What do you mean they were linked to me and our relationship?"

"Tell her, Dad. Don't make the same mistake twice."

"Claira, take a hike." Mark didn't need his kid here giving him pointers when he had JUST LITERALLY said virtually the same thing about communication and all that. When she didn't, he waved a hand. To everyone else, it probably looked like she was just walking stiffly. He was making her leave.

"Dad, not cool!"

"Anyway," He waited until she was back in the house, rolling his eyes. "I told you, I was committed magically to you, darlin'. These…" Mark began tracing the familiar lines. "Grew, as it were, during our relationship, binding me to you. When we had Claira…" He pointed. "This one came on… and it just kept branching. I was tied to you, and to her. In ways I wouldn't know how to begin to describe…" He smiled slightly. "But, I will try."

When Mark said he was Bound to her, he really meant it. She thought he'd been speaking metaphorically, but here was the proof before her very eyes. Brooklynn wanted him tied to her in all ways, bound to her, and he was all along without her realizing it. How could she not notice these growing on his skin? Was she really that blind?

"You don't have to." Her hands slid down his arms to rest right over the fading scars, squeezing gently. "I love you. I never stopped, and I never will." Reaching up on her tiptoes, Brooklynn hugged him tightly around the neck. "I'm so sorry…" She didn't know anything about these magical binds he had during their 17-year relationship, including one that was special for Claira.

"Well, Lynn," Mark's face was buried in the crook of her neck. "We screwed up. Nobody knows me better, and nobody knows you better… so how'd we mess this up so badly?" He felt her head pulling away and reached out to grasp the back of her neck, bending down to brush his lips against hers again. "We can do it over, darlin'."

"Stop spying, Claira!" Dean was going to bust a rib, laughing at her, she couldn't stop trying to eavesdrop.

"Starting over sounds perfect." She smiled for the first time in over a year genuinely, stroking his face with her hand and felt his forehead rest against hers. "I need to go to the apartment and grab some clothes. Come with me. We can talk more, and we'll have privacy since our daughter refuses to stop spying on us."

"Mom!"

Brooklynn's eyes never left his, his hand still on the back of her neck to keep her close and rubbed their noses together gently. "What do you say, Deadman?" She smirked, it'd been a while since she called him that and the flash of acid in his eyes before turning back to emerald green lit her body on fire all over again.

"Sounds good. Claira, since you're snooping, you want me to leave the truck?" Since she hadn't driven today.

"I'll get her home, Mr. Calaway." Dean was snooping too, mostly because his girlfriend was being very girly and he was trying to keep her from running out there again.

"I'll follow you, Lynn." Maybe he'd convince her to just load everything up. Probably not… but, she wasn't leaving and that was a start.

"Don't fuck this up again, Brooklynn. You love him, and he loves you. No more doubts, no more second-guessing, no more fighting and arguing about stupid shit." She gave herself a pep-talk on the way to the apartment, still trying to learn how to breathe again from the man's touch and kisses.

Would it ever get old? Would he always steal her breath away like that? Would their passion burn eternally for each other? Hell, it had for the past year, that much was obvious…since she left and broke his heart.

"I love him. Fuck, why am I so nervous?" Pulling up to the apartment building, Brooklynn cut the ignition to her car and stepped out, jumping when Mark appeared right beside her. "Okay, you know I'm not getting any younger, right? You're gonna give me a heart attack doing that one of these days." She nudged him playfully and unlocked the door to her apartment, which was on the lower level.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Well, technically, if you were to Bind yourself to me, we could probably extend our lifespans by quite a bit…" Mark informed her, his eyes flashing wickedly, though his tone was serious. "Not sure how the look thing would play out, give me some time." He reached out, fingering a strand of the silver. She had quite a bit of them. Curiously, he changed all her hair, all of it silver and considered it. "It looks like starlight, Lynn." And there was life back in those beautiful amber eyes of hers. Stars and the sun.

"It does? And you like it is all silver?"

He nodded, and her curiosity was peaked as she walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror, sliding her fingers through her hair. She'd taken the bun out in the car since it was starting to give her a small headache. Thankfully, it was gone as soon as she took the tight bun out and now her silver hair hung down her back to hug her waist. Brooklynn hadn't bothered cutting it in over 2 years, but she never went above mid-back anyway.

"Okay, I'm sold. I'll keep it like this since, eventually, it's gonna change this color anyway. Now, what's this business about Binding me to you? Would I have tattoos like you, if that were to happen?"

"I don't know, darlin', I'm a born Warlock, just like Claira. It runs in my veins, magic does. So, when they started coming on, it was a bit of a surprise, but interesting. Now, I could put a small one on you and we could see what happens." Mark was curious and also quite fond of his magic again. "It might just be something hereditary in my blood, but I think…" He traced a finger down her face and then the curve of her neck. "I think my magic would recognize you and take… for this…" Reluctantly though, he pulled away. "But… I don't want to do it right away, Lynn darlin'. I want you, and myself, to be sure that this is what you want. No more communication issues between us." He wanted to do it right this time.

"I understand, I was just curious about it, that's all."

Brooklynn smiled to show they were on the same page and cupped his face to bring his mouth to hers, softly kissing him. Before she moved in, they had a lot to talk about since he wanted to start over. What exactly would that entail?

"Come sit with me on the couch."

She brushed past him and took his hand, guiding him back into the living room to sit on the couch. Taking her heels off, Brooklynn sighed with relief since her feet were killing her and tucked them beneath her. Her head rested on her elbow that dug into the back of the couch slightly.

"So, I get you want me to move back in with you, to come home. I need to know what that means though, Mark. Do we share a bed together or do we stay in separate rooms until we're both comfortable again?" This was all new to her and him, so they had to communicate and hear each other out.

"You're not going to punch me if I'm totally honest, are you?" Mark laughed at her look. "Darlin', when… shit went downhill, I saw some of those looks, you were seriously considering it. I probably deserved it, a few times." He kept himself on the opposite end of the couch, studying her as he stroked his chin. "I've always been all or nothin', you know that, but this isn't that kind of deal, is it? I want to pin you to that couch and fuck you until you scream to heaven how much you've missed me and it can't be that way. What do YOU want?"

"Yes, it can, actually. You already know what I want. I want you. I want all of you and, if you feel we need to wait and take things slow, then that's what we need to do. But…that being said, if I'm sleeping in a separate room, then I might as well stay here until you're actually ready for me to come home. And I'm not being mean when I say that, I'm being genuine." She respected what he wanted to do, to take things slow, even though every inch of her body was screaming at her to jump him.

"Darlin', now you got me worried you only missed me because nobody else is going to be able to fuck you the way you need to be." He said with a smirk. "Lynn, an hour ago you were planning on moving back to that ass backward place way out in the middle of nowhere. Now you want to be bent over the couch, which I will happily do, providing I know you're not going to change your mind again." Reaching over, Mark pulled her abruptly right across that couch and onto his lap, guiding her legs so she was straddling him and rested his hands on her hips, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I want you, Lynn, all of you. Mentally, emotionally… fuckin' physically…" Dear god, he wanted her. "But I'm trying, darlin', to do this right, so we don't have the same issues as before. I need to know what you want, not what you think I want."

"Forgive me, but up until a couple hours ago, I thought this wasn't possible. I thought we were done and then you kissed me, and everything changed." More like healed, actually. "This is what I want, so pay attention," Brooklynn smirked, cupping his face in her soft hands. "I want you in every possible way humanly and magically. I want to sleep in the same bed as you, in your arms, skin on skin, preferably. I want to wake up in your arms every morning, make you breakfast, take care of you and Claira if she's still living with us. And after a hard day at work, I want to make you dinner, maybe share a few beers together and talk about our day, no matter how shitty it is. And then, I want you to fuck me or make love to me, your choice, anywhere in that house or even outside. I don't want to spend the second half of our lives being bored out of our minds. I want to go on adventures with you, as we talked about, see the world and let you sex me up all over the globe. Eventually, I'd like to get married again, but that doesn't need to be rushed since I never changed my last name after the divorce. And even before that, I want to be Bound to you, the same way you're Bound to me… Emotionally, mentally, physically, spiritually…mind, heart, body, and soul – I want it all, just like you. And the rest of it, we'll figure out as we go." Pressing herself further against him, Brooklynn could feel him hardening in his jeans beneath her and let out a soft purr. "One more thing…no other man will ever fuck me the way you do, the way you know I need and crave. So, take me home, Mark. Take me home and fuck me until I scream how much I've missed you and love you."

Mark stared at her for a long, long time, reading everything she had just said in her eyes. It was all there. She had told him what she wanted and her gaze mirrored it. He let her go, nudging her up.

"Let's pack up, you're comin' home, Lynn." He grinned at her, rising to his feet. "I'll help." Because he wanted this apartment to be a thing of the past as soon as she left it. "And… should we tell Claira now or let her be surprised?"

"Well, either she's going to know I'm back, by the screaming I'm going to be doing later on with you, and that will surprise her, or you can text her and let her know. I'll leave it up to you." Brooklynn chuckled at his groan and hightailed it to her room, beginning to lift boxes to set them by the door. There wasn't much honestly, the furniture was staying, so all she really had was personal belongings. "I think everything will fit in your truck and my car. We won't have to make a second trip. I've been packed up for days." She explained when he gave her a puzzled look.

Well, that actually made sense, she had been planning on leaving. "I texted Claira, she and Dean are going to go see a movie and then she'll head home." Which meant he had plenty of time to ward the bedroom, make it soundproof and nobody would be able to get in. He didn't doubt for a second Claira wasn't going to try when she saw her mother's car. "All right," He dropped another kiss on her forehead. "I didn't tell her, not yet… figure it'll do the snoop good to suffer."

For the first time in over a year, Brooklynn found herself laughing and it felt…good – foreign and good. Ten medium-sized boxes later, she walked out of the apartment with Mark and said goodbye to the apartment. It was nice enough, but she honestly missed the house…her house…her home. It never really felt like she was home here, and Brooklynn knew why. Mark wasn't here. Claira wasn't here. Her family was where her home was, it didn't matter the roof over their heads.

"See you at home, Mr. Calaway." Brooklynn was snatched up again to where her feet actually left the ground and Mark kissed her hard and passionate, sending her heart racing. "E-Easy big man, I'm all yours…" She mumbled against his mouth, feeling her feet touch ground again and Mark backed her up against the truck, his hands on her hips, massaging them through the dress she still wore.

"Mmmhmm, I know you are." He chuckled, keeping her pinned to the truck while he focused on his right hand and her right hip. "Hold still, Lynn, this might feel weird."

Mark focused, glancing down and watched as his hand began glowing and concentrated on that. He heard Brooklynn gasp and met her eyes, searching for signs of pain or discomfort. Finally, he was done and he was a bit curious about what it would look like so…. he hitched up her dress, just enough to get a peek.

"If it takes, and if you're committed… it'll vine."

Magic really was fascinating, and Brooklynn had no idea what he just did, but…it had only seared her skin for a few seconds. Then, his words flooded through her mind and she realized what Mark had just done, her amber eyes widening more. Did he just…were they Bound together now?

"I've been committed to you all along. I haven't been with anyone else. In fact, when we get home, I – uh – I'm gonna take a shower to…freshen up a bit." Since she had gone celibate, Brooklynn didn't worry about proper grooming below the belt or even shaving her legs. Though she didn't have hairy legs, to begin with, it still made her feel gross with the little prickles now that she was getting back on the saddle. "I love you, Mark." Without her realizing it, the binding spell had taken effect and a black rose formed, looking like a professional tattoo artist had done it. Brooklynn wouldn't notice it until she was naked or at least removed her dress to expose her hips.

"I love you too." He watched as she stepped back, an amused smile quirking his lips. He had not missed her tone when she said freshen up a bit. Brooklynn hadn't been with anyone since him – good. "Go on, let's get home."

He'd unpack while she hit the shower, trying not to smile. Later, after a full and proper reconciliation, they'd talk more. She had been planning on going back to Wyoming, maybe she needed a recharge on the batteries. Maybe, if she wanted, they could take a trip together.

It wasn't that she WANTED to go back to Wyoming; however, living in the same state as the man she loved, and thought she could never be with again, was too much for Brooklynn to handle. Brooklynn had planned on a clean slate devoid of anything Mark Calaway. She hadn't been able to heal while living in the same state, the same city, as him and needed a fresh start with the remainder of her life. That had been her mindset until he kissed her at Dean's graduation party and…it was almost like the breakup never happened.

Almost 30 minutes later, due to heavy traffic, they finally made it home and Brooklynn parked her car in the driveway alongside his truck. She stepped out with purse in hand and looked at the house she had called home for so many years, taking it in. She felt Mark walk up beside her and took his hand, letting him guide her inside after unlocking the front door. The moment she stepped inside, Brooklynn closed her eyes and couldn't believe it still smelled the same. Nothing had changed either.

Well, yes and no. He hadn't changed the furniture, but certain pictures had come down because, at the time, he hadn't been able to deal with them up. Certain little knickknacks. And the kitchen now had a permanent deep fryer, though Claira had convinced him to switch to olive oil for health reasons and they ate a lot of stuff on the grill. Veggies off the grill, bread, propane grill, so it was like having a stove top sometimes.

"Go grab your shower… I'll get your stuff out of the truck, darlin'."

"Are you sure? It won't take long to carry that stuff in and…" Brooklynn blinked when Mark waved his hand and she was going up the stairs against her will. Apparently, he'd become WELL-adapted to his magic since merging and she rolled her eyes when the bedroom door shut behind her. "Now who's pushy?" She muttered good-naturedly, looking around the bedroom on her way to the master bathroom, groaning as something suddenly occurred to her. "I don't have any of my stuff here…" A box came floating into the room and landed at her feet, which was all of her bathroom belongings and toiletries. "What an ass…" Brooklynn smiled, pulling out everything she needed and then removed the dress. "What the fuck?" On her side, right on her hipbone, was a beautiful black rose with small deep green vines slowly coming out of it. "Oh wow…"

"I thought you were going to see a movie?" Mark wasn't surprised at all by his daughter and Dean pulling up alongside the curb as he manually toted in the boxes.

"Uh, we are, but I needed to change first." Claira was eyeballing the boxes and her Mom's car. "Is she… is she moving back in?"

"Nope. I just stole all her shit."

Snorting, Dean began helping.

"OHMYGODSHEIS!"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Calm down, Claire Bear." Dean carried 5 of the 10 boxes, a lot stronger than his scrawny behind looked and chuckled at his girlfriend's excitement. "Where do you want these boxes, pops?" He grinned at Mark's eye-roll and growl, not fazed in the slightest. "You already know we're gonna be family soon enough, might as well get used to me being around for a long time."

Claira hadn't told her mother about Dean giving her a promise ring, but they didn't want to get married for a couple more years. However, she somehow knew he was it for her. She was in love with him and, now that they were out of school, Claira had seriously started considering giving him her virginity. Waiting until she was married was so cliché and, honestly, she didn't know how much longer she could hold back with Dean.

Mark knew about the ring. Hell, Dean had sat down with him one night, while Claira was out running her own errands, to have a man to man talk about his intentions. Mark approved of Dean, a lot more than he ever had with Seth. Dean had common sense and yet was crazy, but not a bad crazy. Hardworking, he wasn't always trying to get up Claira's panties the way Seth had seemed to of been either, which was a huge plus.

"Call me pops again, boy…"

"Well thank you kindly, sir, for the permission, pops."

Claira giggled, already knowing one of these days, her father would show Dean the Reaper and there wouldn't be anything she could do to stop it. "Stop goading my old man on, babe." When Mark began cursing a blue streak about being called an 'old man' by his own daughter, both graduates decided it was time to skedaddle to go see the movie. "Bye Daddy, love you!"

"I'll have her home before midnight, pops!"

"You are crazy!" Claira laughed, hopping on Dean's back piggyback style and let him spin her around in circles in the front yard. "Dean!" They went toppling over in the grass and Dean had shielded her from getting hurt, turning at the last second to where she landed on top of him. "Thanks for the save, babe." She kissed him somewhat hungrily and only pulled back when they needed oxygen to breathe. Yes, sex was on the horizon very soon for them.

"Anytime, Claire Bear." Dean stroked her face with the back of his hand and they both stood up from the yard to head to his truck, hopping in before driving off to go see the movie.

That left Mark standing there with his mouth open. His DAUGHTER was the one who was going to wind up pushing that boy and now that he thought about it… Blood magic. Seth Rollins. His eyes narrowed, wondering when that particular pain in his ass was coming back and if they shouldn't start being proactive. It was better than waiting for what was coming and being reactive.

Claira's Familiar was a beautiful light blue-eyed husky named Sonya. It wasn't love at first sight with them, but…Sonya felt an instant connection to her Witch master like they were meant to be. She stayed home, but since she was so young, she was able to project herself in spirit with Claira, just in case she needed help. Dean was great, she had no qualms or worries about him, but in the distance, Sonya could feel something dark and sinister coming. She growled, standing beside her master's father with ears perked up, her teeth bared. This house was protected by Claira's blood, so only those with her blood could enter, unless she cast a spell to allow others, such as Dean and any members of the circle.

"When did you get a dog?" Brooklynn had emerged, cleanly shaven and had a robe on since the rest of her clothes were still packed up in the boxes that were in the living room.

"We didn't get a dog." Mark bent down to crouch by Sonya, running his fingers through her beautiful fur and watched her head swivel to meet his eyes. "Sonya found Claira." And Sonya was beautiful, and her personality so far matched Claira's as well, both young, now both destined to grow and age together. He missed Bastet and that companionship, knowing even if he wasn't together physically, there was still the mental connection. "Sonya is Claira's Familiar."

"She's exquisite."

Brooklynn slowly walked toward the husky, those light blues locking on hesitant amber. Sonya walked over to her and nudged her knee, making Brooklynn lower to her level, petting the top of her head. She also missed Bastet and could only imagine how painful that loss had to still be for Mark.

"Pretty girl."

She smiled when Sonya licked her face and continued petting her for a few minutes, already feeling a connection with the animal. Or maybe Brooklynn just loved animals in general…just not birds or reptiles or bugs. Thankfully, Claira's Familiar was a dog. Getting used to having a dog in the house instead of a cat would take time, but it wasn't a bad change either. It would've been great if Bastet was still around, though. Mark had taken Claira to look for her Familiar that long weekend ago when he had broached the merging topic with Brooklynn. Sonya had been here for over a year. He glanced down at her, watching as Sonya finished with the new human and took off.

"I bet she's going to have a blast with another female in the house." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I think she finds Dean hilarious. He tries to play fetch with her, and the look she gives him…"

"He's quite the character and eccentric, from the few times I've seen him anyway. I think I'll have a blast with her too." Brooklynn smiled in return, her eyes moving back to Mark and closed the distance between them, her hand resting on his chest. "Thanks for letting me clean up and carrying my stuff in. Want a beer? I could really use one." Alcohol would make her a little braver since she was incredibly nervous about their impending reconciliation. "Oh, by the way, whatever you did to me at the apartment worked, I think…"

"Fuckin' right it did, I'm awesome that way." Mark laughed, looking down at her robe-covered hip. Bunching the robe up to reveal her hips and lower extremities, he whistled at the tattoo. "Already vining, you never did stop, did you?" He murmured, crouching down, his palms on her hips, holding her still as he studied it. She hadn't stopped loving him and he felt almost bad for doubting it. Almost. "Mmm…" Leaning forward, he ran his tongue up along it, growling.

"No, not for a second…" Brooklynn's breath hitched, her new magical ink burning from the feeling of his tongue on her skin.

Her body was extremely sensitive due to not having sex in over a year and she had NOTHING on beneath this robe, which was obvious once he'd bunched it up. Trembling, Brooklynn gripped his shoulders as Mark lifted her freshly shaven, smooth leg over his shoulder, her hand moving to his hair. Beer was suddenly the last thing on her mind as she balanced herself, feeling his hot breath puff across her already dripping sex.

"I'll probably cum pretty fast." She warned, licking her suddenly dry lips and felt him undo the tie on the robe to let it fall open, revealing half of her breasts. "Oh, Mark…"

She had groomed and smelled delicious, the scent of her body wash and her natural feminine aroma… She was dripping. Mark ran his tongue along her glistening slit, feeling Brooklynn's entire body shiver just from that. "I don't care how fast you cum, Lynn," He rumbled, sucking her clit between his lips for a moment. "As long as you do it on my face, darlin'."

The feeling of his hot tongue against her nethers made Brooklynn's head spin, her head lulling back while her fingers gripped his hair. It had grown back, just as he said, after Trish, with Claira's help, hacked it off. He must've used magic to grow it back and kept it black, which she didn't mind at all. For the past 17 years, his hair had been his natural color, a deep auburn, but now it was black and suited him a lot better.

"Oh god, devour me whole…" His growls vibrated her entire body from head to toe and Brooklynn was sure to lose her balance being in this position.

Reaching around with one hand, Mark grabbed a palm full of her backside, squeezed and followed that up with a sharp, resounding smack. He was almost instantly rewarded with a gush and her fingers clenching in his hair. His other hand ran up and down the outside of her leg, always returning back to her hip. That one leg she was using to brace herself with was trembling and he smirked.

Losing track how many times she came, Brooklynn HAD to pull away from him, stumbling back and clutched the back of the couch tightly. "Oh god, …my leg is asleep. Fuck!" She whacked her thigh, gritting her teeth at the tingling sensation shooting through her entire left leg. "Upstairs…I gotta get off this leg or I'm gonna collapse. You wanna keep eating me out, I'm sitting on your face or laying on my back." A second later, he lifted her in his arms over his shoulder and carted her upstairs to their room, kicking the door closed behind him. He plopped her down on the bed and immediately went back to devouring her pussy. "Oh fuck!"

On second thought… Mark snatched her up again and moved so he was laying on the bed, dragging her until she was straddling his face. This was so much better. He glimpsed her hands moving to the headboard over his head and grinned, biting her inner thigh hard enough to leave a definite mark. His lower face and goatee were soaked… definitely going to be doing that repeatedly.

"Oh god, please! PLEASE!" Brooklynn was still somehow wet after an hour straight of being teased and tormented with this man's tongue, teeth and lips. "I-I can't…take a-anymore…"

Her sex was extremely sensitive to the point of hurting and they hadn't even had actual intercourse yet. She had ground against his face, only for him to stop her to take complete control of the situation. All Brooklynn could do was hold onto the headboard for dear life. If he didn't stop soon, Brooklynn was going to pass out before they got to the good part.

"I-I missed you…and I love you…o-only you…Mark, please…mercy…"

This WAS the good part. Torturing her. She hadn't been with anyone except him during their separation; they had a lot of time to make up for. Also… he was a jerk. Mark was punishing her for torturing them both. Finally, he let Brooklynn shakily collapse to the side and rolled out of the bed, getting to his feet. He scrubbed a hand down his face, licking his lips as he stared down at her.

"Need water before we continue, darlin'?"

Not able to speak at the moment, Brooklynn just gave him a thumb's up and watched him exit the room, cupping her lower region. How the HELL was she supposed to endure sex when her pussy was screaming at her for a reprieve? It was a pain/pleasure tingling sensation and she actually had to blink tears back during the vigorous foreplay. When Mark returned with two bottles of water, she took hers and downed a good portion of it, not caring that some of it dripped down her chest. At some point, she had shrugged the robe off from being too hot. Not thinking twice about it, she pressed the rest of the cold water in the bottle against her pussy and groaned out, shutting her eyes. That felt heavenly.

"Holy shit…" She breathed out, trying to get some kind of relief going because they had a long night ahead of them still.

Mark raised one eyebrow, taking her in and began laughing, shaking his head. "Need a break, Lynn?" When she pulled that bottle away, he bet the red was both from the cold and being tender. "Mmm, I'm gonna break you, darlin'; bet it'll feel awesome." And hurt afterward. "Put your robe back on, we'll sit for a minute." Mark suddenly had an idea and disappeared into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a Mason jar. Inside of it was a pale pink salve that Claira had whipped up. She had started learning how to whip up potions and salves. "Smell that."

Moving her head forward, Brooklynn sighed at the heavenly smell filling her nostrils and pulled her robe back on he handed her. "I'm sorry…" She felt so guilty for not being able to withstand an hour of foreplay by him. "It's been a year and…I guess my body isn't used to being pleasured that long." Smiling apologetically, Brooklynn reached out to swipe some of his hair away from his face and gasped at his finger probing her. "Mark, what are you…?" The words died on her lips as the burning and aching, the soreness in general of her genitals, melted away. "Wow…what is that stuff? It's incredible…"

Was it weird that he was using this salve this way? It was intended for aches and pains, and it was safe to use anywhere… not that he and Claira had overly discussed that after it had been made. Mickie had finished her 'basic' training, so to speak, after he had speed rushed her, but there was so much more to magic than people thought. Once he had started getting into a good place, he had picked things back up and voila, his daughter was going to be a Hedge Witch, apparently.

"Claira made it, she gave it to me because I'm old." He chuckled, remembering the night Claira had walked in and he was having problems with his knee. "Don't be apologizing either, Lynn, you'll get plenty used to it again." His eyes flashed acid up at her, a grin on his face.

"I hope so or else she'll be making a lot of jars of that shit for both of us." Brooklynn half-joked, seeing the acid in his eyes briefly before they turned back to emeralds.

What was it like being merged? She couldn't imagine the changes Mark and Taker both had to endure in order to actually to do it. The way he pleasured her with just his mouth was astounding and, so far, she had no qualms about the merge. To her, it was the best of both worlds and found herself scooting closer to him, taking the jar from his hand to set it aside on the nightstand.

"You know…there's nothing wrong with my mouth…" She kissed him sensually, caressing his chest and pulled back to see the desire coursing through his eyes. "Lay back, time for me to take care of my man…"

"Maybe I should strip first?" Mark suggested, amusement lacing his tone as he studied her.

Merging hadn't been overly anything special, he had done it before. It was the permanent part that had been a pain to perfect. In the end, however, he and Taker had both agreed that was the only viable option. Well, Mark and Taker… It was weird. All their memories, their individual memories, were now his. He didn't know how to explain it, he just had them both, they were all his. All those actions, his.

"Allow me." While she recovered, Brooklynn planned on getting reacquainted with Mark's body in every way. "You'll have to lift up for me…in a minute."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Starting with his lips, she made her way down his strong jaw, enjoying the slight stubble he had going along with the goatee, to his neck, tasting his skin and nibbling on his Adam's apple. Her robe was still on, but it was wide open, so her breasts and hardened nipples brushed against his chest the further down she went. Brooklynn pressed soft kisses along his chest, her nails gliding down his sides and flicked his own pectorals with her tongue. Eventually, she made her way down to his stomach and traced the BSK Pride tattoo with her tongue, feeling Mark shudder and tremble the same way he made her earlier. Good, turnabout was fair play, after all. Her mouth encased around the button of his jeans when she finally arrived and unsnapped them before taking the zipper between her teeth and tongue to slide it down. The sound of it made her wet all over again, drenched even, but first Brooklynn craved to taste Mark again after all this time.

Being sort of a gentleman, Mark folded his hands beneath his head, propped up on pillows to watch her. He'd be nice, let her do this, knowing she needed some time to recover. Then he felt her freeing him from the confines of his jeans and maybe he wasn't being nice at all, but cruel, allowing himself to be tortured. A glance into those molten golden eyes of hers told him he was definitely about to be tortured. She wouldn't torture him nearly as much as he did her, at least Brooklynn didn't think so, but then again, he was stubborn and could hold back on her. There was only way to find out as a smirk curved her lips before she removed his jeans completely, his boots already off. She was even nice enough to remove his socks, wanting him just as naked as she was as she shrugged the robe off.

They were both stark naked now and could feel everything the other offered. Sliding her tongue along the crease of his pelvis, Brooklynn focused on his inner thighs first and the area all around his cock, enjoying the fact he was well groomed. She really didn't feel like plucking the pubic hair out of her teeth, which is why she had neatly groomed herself prior to doing any kind of sexual acts with Mark. Hearing him hiss out and growl from low in his throat at her teasing sent a surge of satisfaction through her body. Good, he had tortured and tormented her for over an hour and payback was a bitch sometimes. Finally, she decided not to hold back any longer and French kissed the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-cum with a moan.

However, Mark hadn't been overly celibate and he had also fallen back on his hand, he wasn't cumming anytime soon. It did cross his mind that she might want to keep that salve handy, for her jaw, eyes fastened on her tongue when she stopped kissing and began licking. Slow, long licks, like he was an ice cream cone and then she alternated, rapid licks, now a melting ice cream cone and his cock head was now sensitive.

If this man stayed celibate for over a year, then Brooklynn was the Queen of England incarnate. There was no way he didn't get his rocks off with women, especially after she shattered his heart into pieces. Brooklynn didn't care how many women he slept with, whatever helped him get through the heartbreak without completely losing himself. Mark had been a downright whore back in his nomad days, fucking and forgetting the women he was with. Brooklynn had been the only exception, though it hadn't happened right away. Men and women dealt with heartache very differently and there was nothing wrong with that.

However, now that she was back in the picture and home, she was the ONLY woman he would be with. Brooklynn didn't share and neither did Mark, they were both possessive of each other, which was both good and bad. Pushing every other thought out of her mind, Brooklynn put her full heart and focus into pleasuring her man, refusing to think of Mark as her ex-husband. Sliding her hand up his chest, Brooklynn began bobbing her head up and down, driving his cock in the back of her throat and raked her nails back down to add to the sensations. It was even better when she began humming, which sent vibrations throughout his body and made his cock pulsate more. When Brooklynn started deep throating him, that was pretty much when his hands stopped behaving and remaining behind his head. Reaching down, Mark let his fingers tangle in her thick hair, mindful not to take over, not in this position anyway. He'd wind up hurting her throat.

"Mmm… Lynn, lay on your back, with your head over the edge."

Not questioning him, Brooklynn pulled away from his cock to do as he ordered, lying sprawled on the end of the bed with her head over the side. Mark had stood up from the bed to stand in front of her, mouth and cock aligned perfectly. Brooklynn had no idea what he had planned, but it definitely wasn't this as Mark guided his cock back in her mouth. Essentially, he was fucking her face upside down and all she could do was grip his hips, digging her nails into his cheeks. This was new and incredibly erotic, the blood rushing to her head only enhancing the sensations and desire that flooded her body.

This let him go deeper than she probably thought possible down that throat of hers and with less gagging. The headrush she was experiencing would leave her dizzy and with a heavy head once the blood rushed back. With that in mind, he stopped every so often, helping Brooklynn raise her head to get her orientation back. Each time, her eyes were more wild, gasping for breath, and she had a sex flush down her neck and chest. Mark was pretty sure after a while, his backside had gouges in it from her nails and his own head was spinning. She had started humming and sucking hard whenever he pulled out, the combination reeling.

When Mark finally came, he'd exploded in the back of her throat in a sharp thrust that made Brooklynn shudder from the top of her head to the tips of her curled toes. She swallowed what he gave her, but being upside down was not a good idea to swallow, so Mark didn't let the whole stream go in her mouth. Instead, he pulled out quickly to spray the other half all over her breasts, using his hand to pump himself the rest of the way.

"Mmm yeah…" She moaned out at the feeling of the warm liquid all over her and took some of it on her finger, when she slowly sat up, sucking it in her mouth.

Sex, especially foreplay, could be extremely messy, not that neither minded. Brooklynn laughed as he tossed her a towel, letting her wipe his cum off her, but a shower was definitely in order. The moment she dropped the towel, Mark tackled her to the bed and their tongues entangled together, her eyes widening as she felt his fully erected cock against her. How the hell did he manage to get it up so soon after exploding the way he had?

"W-Wait…" She broke the kiss, breathing heavily and caressed his face with her hand, gliding the pad of her thumb across his lips. "You don't need a breather? Not even for a minute?"

"Oh… right," He grabbed her head and pushed a flow of magic right into her, perking her back up too and smirked when she gasped as the energy coursed through her body. "Better?"

At Brooklynn's nod, he wasted no time in sliding past those slick folds of hers, sheathing himself properly inside of her for the first time in over a year. Lacing his fingers through hers, he pinned her hands in the pillows on either side of her head. Bending down to rest his forehead against hers, both of them reveled in this moment of their reconciliation.

"Mark…oh god…"

That familiar burning sensation flowed through her, refusing to close her eyes, squeezing his fingers tightly. They were locked on dark smoldered forest green and the sheer feeling of his cock inside of her was magical in itself. Exquisite, mind-blowing, surreal, incredible…all the above. That was just him settled inside of her, sheathed, but once he began to move, rocking his hips, her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head. Their bodies moved as one, panting and each had a raging fire inside of them only the other could quell.

"I-I love you…" She stammered in a moan, meeting him for every thrust and finally pulled her fingers away from him to cup his face, searing his lips with hers. "I-I missed you so much…" Tears filled her eyes from the intensity between them.

Bending down, Mark kissed away her tears and then ran his tongue along the trail they left. "I love you too, darlin'." He murmured in her ear, both of them content to take it slow for this moment. Cherishing this. He had every intention of keeping her in bed for several hours, they'd be cycling through gentle and all-out fucks.

This reminded her of their first time together at the mansion in Phoenix, how he had made love to her. It was bittersweet lovemaking because Brooklynn had lost Mark shortly after, due to asking him to bring Undertaker back. The storm had raged outside, the rain playing a sad symphony for them and they took it slow, wanting to make it last forever. There was nothing bittersweet about this time, however, because this reconciliation was the beginning for them. Even though Seth Rollins loomed in the darkness and they knew he wasn't completely gone, Brooklynn vowed to enjoy the little moments like this with Mark.

Life was too short, she had missed over a year with him out of stupidity and she'd never do it again, learning a very valuable lesson. Thankfully, the salve had stopped her from feeling any kind of pain as Mark stretched her to her limits, putting her through her paces, before they finally collapsed against each other, in the early morning hours. Finally sated, for now, they both fell asleep in each other's arms and Brooklynn slept peacefully, without crying, for the first time in over a year.

* * *

"I made you guys breakfast!"

The last time Claira had made them breakfast, she had been in trouble for being a disgusting female and working on getting out of being grounded. "Don't you dare open that door!" He bellowed, reaching down to pull the covers up over him and Brooklynn. They had both slept probably the best either of them had during the last year and he had woken her up in a very pleasant way. "She's your kid…" He muttered, burying his face in Brooklynn's neck.

What an exquisite way to wake up indeed and the delicious ache between her thighs was a very welcoming feeling. She giggled softly, stroking her fingers through Mark's hair and tried not to get lost in his touch and kisses. "She's OUR daughter and OUR daughter made us breakfast. We should join her and then we can come back to bed if you want." Her stomach rumbling told him she was starved since they hadn't eaten besides Dean's graduation party the previous day. Had all of that really happened in the span of 12 hours? "Come on, up I'm hungry and I know you have to be too, big man."

"We can cheat and use magic…"

"Sonya is growling, so whatever you plan on doing, nip it in the bud, come on! Come get it while it's hot." Laughing, Claira headed back downstairs, her Familiar in tow.

Sighing, he was up. He was up. He already knew Claira wasn't going to let them go back to bed, she was going to be up their backsides. Mark got it, he did. Looking around, he found his jeans from the day before and grabbed them, not bothering with clean clothes because he was going to need another shower.

"I'm gonna need you to go downstairs and grab the box with my clothes in it." She pulled the robe on she'd worn and was stripped of several times the previous night, shaking her head. "And I need to use the bathroom." To clean herself up after Mark had a morning snack before breakfast.

Or maybe she was his breakfast…that made her cheeks burn crimson. Mark nodded at her request, dropped a kiss on her lips and a couple minutes later, a box floated into the room to drop at her feet. Thank goodness, she really did not want to eat breakfast with their daughter without panties on. Pulling a pair of blue jean shorts on with a gray tank top, along with white bra and panties, Brooklynn pulled her hair back in a ponytail before heading out. Claira hadn't seen her new silver hair, so she was in for quite a surprise.

"Hi, Pops!" Dean greeted when Mark came into the kitchen, grinning as he poured the man a morning cup of coffee, the sugar within reach. Sometimes the old man took it, sometimes he didn't. "Claira made a lot of food."

"He helped." Claira was setting fried country steaks down on the table. "Like those, for instance." Dean was a fairly regular visitor here, just not… overnight. Her Dad was chill about a lot of things, she wasn't pushing that button. Not just yet. "Where's Mom?"

"Right here, sweetheart."

Brooklynn was immediately clobbered with a tight hug by Claira and she held her the same way, closing her eyes to hide the unshed tears. There were so many things she wanted to say to Claira and Brooklynn didn't know where to even begin apologizing for the way she acted. She hadn't treated her badly, but…hadn't been around either, not throughout her Senior year. Her most important year and Brooklynn had missed most of it.

"I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"Good, I'll force you to stay if you try to leave again," Claira mumbled in her mother's neck, knowing she would understand and slowly pulled back, tears in her eyes. "What happened to your hair?"

"Your father changed it for me since I had a lot of silver within my black hair. Do you like it?"

Surprisingly, it made her mother even more beautiful and radiant. "Yeah, much better than the black, actually."

"Good, now let's sit down and eat." She turned her attention to the young man helping set the table. "Nice to see you again, Dean."

"Ma'am," Dean wasn't on as familiar terms with Brooklynn like he was with Mark. He cursed under his breath when Claira bumped his head. "Babe!"

"Ma'am is for old people…" Claira hated that term. Ma'am. She prayed when she was older, nobody ever called her that.

"Pops, you gotta check your daughter."

"Oh no, boy, that's all yours." Mark snorted, eyeballing the food and grinned at Brooklynn.

"Just call me Brooklynn, Dean. I'm inclined to agree with my daughter and don't like the term 'ma'am'." She winked at him, smirking back at Mark and went to make her plate, used to serving everyone else before herself. Things really had changed in this house and it would take some getting used to. "Thank you for breakfast, sweetheart. This looks amazing. You too, Dean." She had overheard Claira praising Dean for his cooking abilities.

"Hey, we haven't had a family meal in over a year, so you bet your ass I was making it a priority."

"Well alrighty then, missy. Now hush up and start eating." Claira obeyed and everyone fell into a comfortable, amicable silence as they chowed down.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Dean was observing the two women and he noticed Mark was doing the same thing. He had to wonder how this was going to play out long-term, or at least for the next few months until Claira left for her gap year he'd join her on. Claira had stepped up as 'woman of the house', he knew there could never be two women as heads; women got scary over that.

"Dad, you have to get the AC fixed today." Claira reminded him, ignoring the chuckle from Dean, having no idea what he had been thinking. "Or else I'm calling someone to come do it."

He knew exactly where it came from, her mother. She was just like her mother. "Yes… _ma'am_." Mark was the one yelping next. She had kicked his shin with her stupid shoes.

She smiled sweetly, bringing her foot back beneath her seat. "Good."

"Don't worry, Claira, it'll be fixed."

One thing about Brooklynn was she HATED the heat. Sitting out in it for a little while sunbathing was different than boiling in the house. And it was summertime, not happening. As soon as breakfast was over with, she was making the call since she knew Mark wouldn't. He was never good at that sort of thing and always left it up to her when she lived here. Claira had a 'take charge' attitude, same as Brooklynn, but she would also tread carefully the next couple months until everyone was used to her being back in the house again.

"I'll clean up, sweetheart, since you cooked." Brooklynn wanted to get reacquainted with her kitchen again, spotting the fryer and arched a brow. That was…different.

"No, it's fine Mom." Claira got up, watching as her Dad slowly rose, his own plate gone. "You, AC now. Dean can help."

"Whoa, babe, why do I have to help?"

She smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. "Because, you said you wanted to learn how to be handy, and he needs to be handy. You can learn, he can… do, it's good for you both."

"Come on, Dean, quicker it's done, the quicker she'll get off our balls." Mark rolled his eyes, smirking when Sonya yipped at him. "Yeah, you will too, won't you, gorgeous?" Claira also obviously wanted time with Brooklynn, now that Brooklynn was back to normal.

"Then let me help you at least."

Brooklynn began putting the leftovers in containers while Claira ran the water in the sink, rinsing the dishes off and made sure it went down the garbage disposal. She smiled when Claira conceded, still feeling somewhat weird in this kitchen again. It didn't feel like home yet and probably wouldn't for a couple weeks.

"Go ahead and ask the questions burning on your tongue, Claira. I know you're dying to." Her daughter looked like she was bursting at the seams and that made her chuckle harder.

"Why…" Claira sighed, she had a million questions, but there was one on the forefront of her mind. She knew it was probably a horrible question to ask, but she had to know. "Mom… why… Okay, I know Dad is IT for you, he's the most important person in your life, to you. I'm grown now, so I guess you think I don't need you. I mean, I know I act like it a lot, but…" She crouched down when Sonya came to her, wrapping her arms around her Familiar and felt a flush of strength and warmth course through her. "I still needed you. And you left… you didn't just leave him, you left me. Even when you were around, you weren't THERE. So why… why are you… why are you MOM again? Because of Dad? Because he 'fixed' you?" Her voice got very tiny. "Why wasn't I enough?"

"Because I was broken, Claira. I was shattered, fractured and…there were times I didn't even want to live anymore. For 17 years, I was with your father and we were happy, blissfully and blindly happy. And because of Taker, it all came crashing down and blew apart. I went from being in love and married to the man of my dreams, the love of my life, to…nothing. The things I did with Undertaker…I was ashamed, especially after finding out HE was responsible for you being in danger and Bastet's death." Her eyes lowered from Claira's, knowing this wouldn't be easy for her to hear, but the truth was always best, and she learned that the hard way. "He fucked me up, sweetheart. I couldn't trust your father completely, not until he found a way to subdue Taker, and without trust, there's no room for a relationship to grow. And then…when you moved back in with your father, I thought you didn't need me anymore. Even though I knew it was dangerous, because you didn't have your magic at the time, I didn't have it in me to fight you. I was damaged. It wasn't because of you, it was all on me." She sighed out shakily, tears forming in her eyes. "Your father and I had a lot of communication issues that Taker brought to the surface. A lot of problems we had swept under the rug. I wasn't honest with him and he wasn't honest with me. It…ruined us, for a time. And when he brought the merging idea to me, I…panicked because there was a chance he could die…and I'd rather him live and not be with him than for him to die and not be here anymore, especially for you. That was another reason why I stayed away because I didn't want him to do the merging and risk his own life…and he did it anyway. I made a lot of mistakes with your father and especially with you." Tears slid down her cheeks at the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "I…didn't think you needed me anymore, so I left you alone and let you come to me, if you needed me. And you didn't because you stayed away, not that I blame you. You were angry, I can see that and I saw it throughout the year, even though you tried to hide it. I just…didn't have it in me to be a mother to you, to be there for you…and I'll never be able to get that time back. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Claira Beth. You and your father are my world, my whole universe. Without both of you, I'm incomplete. Please forgive me for what I did. I swear to you, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Claira considered her Mom, wiping tears out of her own eyes. "You know," She said quietly, sniffling. "I spoke to Dad… well, Taker…" She knew this was a terrible subject, but… her Mom needed to hear it. "He didn't know about Bastet or me… he's an asshole or was, but he… he did seem remorseful over that. I think that, and you leaving, is why he was all right with merging. He'd been locked away all my life. He would talk to me about the things he had seen when he woke up properly, but he wasn't there and I think it bothered him… or do you think he was lying?"

Brooklynn sighed heavily because it was always so hard to tell when Taker was lying through his teeth and when he was telling the truth. HOPEFULLY, those traits were long gone, and they hadn't been passed on in the merger. She backed up to sit down in a chair, sliding fingers through the top of her silver hair.

"I don't know. And that's the honest truth. I don't know if he was telling the truth or not when he spoke to you. That part of your father, that…darker half, he was vindictive, manipulative and volatile. He made me feel so guilty for having him locked away all these years, even though it wasn't totally my decision. He convinced me the 'Mark' part would destroy him if I told he was back." That made Claira's eyes widen. Taker had kept that information from her, apparently, which wasn't surprising. "He told me about the time he visited you in your dream and spoke to you about your magic. I do believe he did love you…to an extent, but…Taker always – ALWAYS – loved himself and put himself first before ANYONE or ANYTHING. He was so desperate to get out of his cage from Bastet, he had to make a deal with Rollins, not knowing or understanding the consequences of those actions. Do you know why? Because he didn't care as long as he got his freedom. What Taker wants, Taker gets, that type of thing. And somehow, someway, I still love him as much as Mark…I love them both equally. Your mother is…messed up." That was putting it mildly.

"Yeah, a little." Claira held up her thumb and forefinger, a little gap of space between. "He never spoke badly about Mark, or you. That is SO weird, calling one Taker and the other Mark, but they were both Dad… I'm glad he merged." Made things easier, simpler and less complicated. "Okay… okay, I forgive you. I get you were in a bad place. Dad did explain to me, and Aunt Mickie did too, that you were always a loner… reclusive, so I guess it makes sense. I just…" She reached out, fingering a strand of gorgeous silver hair. It looked like starlight. "I felt locked out, Mom. I've never seen or known you that way. But I understand why you did it. I was… pretty bad after Seth," Nightmares, lots of those. "Love can suck."

Honestly, Brooklynn was hoping Claira approved of her hair or she would've asked Mark to change it back to black. The silver was already growing on her though and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. "He's right, I was a recluse and a loner for many years, mostly because of my gift. I didn't want to burden anyone with it, including your father. It took us a long time before we realized we couldn't live without each other. You're right too, love does suck." Reaching out, she pulled her daughter into her arms, after standing, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry about Seth, sweetheart. I really am, but you know what?" She pulled back to cup Claira's face in her soft hands. "Dean is so much better than him. I really like him and I think he's a good match for you. Your Dad agrees though we haven't discussed it. I can tell since he allows that young man to call him 'pops'." That cracked her up, actually, and they both began to laugh. "I promise to never shut you out again, Claira. I'm here, I'm back and if you ever need ANYTHING from me, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Deal." Claira agreed, her eyes sparkling happily. She felt so much better now that she had that off her chest. Jumping when she heard boisterous laughter from outside, Claira peered out the window to find her Dad and Dean chuckling it up about something. "I'm glad you like him. I um…" She bit her bottom lip.

Living with just her Dad for the past year had been interesting… and with him being merged… doubly so, she had learned quite a bit, especially after Mickie had left and he had resumed training her on things that Mickie hadn't. She was very well-rounded. However… Claira couldn't talk to her father about sex. No, she could've, but there was no way Dean Ambrose would have lived afterward. He might've liked Dean, but Dad was Dad and overprotective to the fullest.

"So… about Dean… remember, when I was 16, and we had all those talks about, um, sex?" She smiled nervously, really hoping her Mom saw where she was going with this.

Brooklynn might've been a little out of the 'mother' game recently, but she DEFINITELY picked up on what her daughter wanted to talk about. "You and Dean haven't…"

She breathed a silent sigh of relief that her daughter actually kept her word about waiting until after she graduated high school. Honestly though, after Seth Rollins showed his hand and told them what exactly was required to open the dimension Nemesis was trapped in, Brooklynn had silently and secretly hoped Claira lost her virginity already. Dean was a good young man and, as much as her daughter having sex scared her, Nemesis and Seth Rollins lurking out there scared her more.

"Well sweetheart, you're almost 18…" That made her feel incredibly old suddenly, fingering part of her ponytail that hung over her shoulder. "If you want to have sex, you know the consequences and you know what to do, so you don't make your father and I grandparents. Wrap it up, ALWAYS, and you're still on birth control, right?" Another sigh of relief at Claira's nod. "Good, you should have Fort Knox security during sex with both birth control and condoms. Happy fucking!"

"What the HELL?"

They had come in to get drinks, it was hotter than a whore in church out there and they had walked in at that last bit. Mark stared at Brooklynn and Claira and then glanced down at Dean. The poor guy's face was beet red and his mouth was wide open.

"Flies will get in that way, son."

"Um, hi Dad…"

"Babe…" His eyes moved to Brooklynn. "Did you really just say happy fucking?" That was the best blessing ever.

"I will pay for a honeymoon suite at a hotel, just not in my house… while I'm here." Mark grunted, shaking his head as he retrieved a beer. He needed a beer. He didn't care how early it was. "Or in a car…"

"No! No, no, nooooo I don't want you guys knowing when we're…" Claira's face had turned the same shade as Dean's, both incredibly embarrassed about this. "Umm…"

This conversation was meant for her MOTHER, not father and boyfriend too! Brooklynn was trying, really hard, not to laugh at her daughter, but…her shoulders were shaking, and her own face was red from holding back laughter. If she knew what Dean was currently thinking, she would've busted a gut and accepted the beer Mark set down in front of her.

"Yes, I did. Not that you two need permission since you're practically adults now, but…yeah, happy fucking!" She raised her beer and went to take a drink when Claira had a spaz attack.

"MOM!"

"What? You know what happens if you stay a virgin, might as well get it over with."

Claira could only GAPE at her mother like a regular fish out of water.

That was the safest and subtlest way to say it because she didn't know if Dean was aware their family was supernatural.

"Wait, wait, wait, you WANT her to lose her virginity? This related to something magical and witchy?"

Mark knew what was coming this time and tossed out a hand, watching as the beer Brooklynn spewed just kind of froze in midair. He smirked as Claira and Dean both moved the hell out of the line of fire before unfreezing it. The beer and spit splattered on the wall and floor where Dean had previously been standing.

"He knows, Lynn, darlin'."

"It was hard keeping it a secret when he kept showing up all the time."

Dean had honestly thought he was losing his mind the day he had stopped in unannounced and found her and Mark having a water balloon fight. Without actually using their hands or balloons. It had just been balls of water.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Okay…" Wow, Brooklynn did NOT expect Claira to tell her boyfriend about their magical abilities, or at least hers and her father's. "Alright…" She stood up to grab a paper towel and dabbed her mouth with it before taking the sponge, wiping it off the wall. "Have you explained to Dean what happens if you DON'T lose your virginity, Claira?"

"N-No…not exactly…" Claira was nervous enough talking about sex with her mother let alone her boyfriend! "Mom…"

"You know he's out there still. And you know he's waiting for the PERFECT opportunity to snatch you up and try to open that dimension."

"I know, but…I wanted my first time to be…memorable, in a good way." Her face was crimson again and Claira could NOT meet Dean's eyes.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Dean was confused, his eyes widening at the words coming out of Brooklynn's mouth. "Who is this 'he' and what does he want with my girl?"

"It's Seth."

Dean snorted, draping an arm around her shoulders. "What about him, babe? He's a pushover, I'll knock him down and out in three seconds flat."

Claira chewed her bottom lip, clasping her hands together. "No, you won't…because he's not human. Well, …he's half human…and half Demon…"

"Excuse me?"

Now Dean was pale white. "Sit down, son, and let us explain."

Dean listened, swallowing hard and could NOT believe Demons actually existed.

"No," Mark interrupted before any 'explaining' could begin. "We're not explaining shit, Lynn. That's on Claira if she wants too. Dean, you got the picture, her last boyfriend was beyond the average pain in her ass." He shot Brooklynn a dark look, shaking his head at her and then smiled. "Come on, darlin', leave the kids alone and come look outside, see what I've done." He took her, and their beer, what was left of hers anyway, and guided her right out those doors. "Lynn, he knows plenty about us and magic, and the fact that he hasn't gone running yet is great. But… that's an awful lot to spring on the kid, especially when he's just getting to know you, darlin'. That decision, to tell him about Seth and the virginity, is up to Claira, not us."

He already knew Claira would clear up the fact that Seth was beyond dangerous. He was deadly and had goals of releasing his equally deadly Daddy. However, the details of that, especially when Claira was looking to actually lose her virginity to Dean… maybe the parents should sit that one out. If Dean felt pressured, or freaked out, if they were there, he might not react in a good way. If it was one on one… just them, Claira had seen him freak out before and Claira was an adult, making adult decisions. She already knew the importance of honesty, she had seen it with them and their mistakes.

"If afterward, he wants to talk to us, for more information or clarification, then we'll step in. Or… if they get really damn serious and she doesn't tell him." They'd have to step in then too, for his own sake. But Claira deserved the chance to do it herself, without Mommy and Daddy holding her hand. Brooklynn listened to what he had to say and reached up to stroke his face with the back of her hand, knowing he was right. Very seldom was Mark wrong and he was rational, thought things through, while Brooklynn acted without thinking. One of her flaws, indeed.

"Okay, I'll let her handle it. That conversation wasn't meant for you and Dean though, so she may not tell him what's going on right away…" Mark nodded in understanding, pulling her closer while taking a pull from his beer. "I have to ask, what made Claira and you decide it was a good idea to tell Dean about your magic?" Last she checked, Claira only accepted her magic in order to be able to protect herself from monsters like Seth Rollins.

"We were working with water, moving things with her mind and focus. Figured water would be good. It wasn't going to break anything and, if we got the floor wet, it could just be mopped up," Mark led her out to the picnic table, dropping down on the top of it and watched as she joined him. "He has a habit of just coming by, whenever he wants, and we didn't hear him knock. He walked in on us, watched for a few minutes, had a mild panic attack and we just went from there."

Brooklynn couldn't help laughing at that story, envisioning Dean's wide eyes and dropped jaw at the sight of blobs of water flying of their own accord through the air. "Well no wonder, but he looks to be okay with it for the most part."

She didn't know if Claira told Dean about her gift, hoping not because the last thing she needed was him knowing she could see the dead. Surprisingly, it'd been quite on the spirit front, which wasn't a good omen since Brooklynn had only crossed around 20 spirits over or so throughout the past year. Something was going on, the balance in the spirit realm was off. She didn't want to worry about it right now, not when she just came home and had an amazing reconciliation with Mark, her hand immediately reaching for his.

"The yard looks amazing, you've been busy."

Personally, if he knew what she was thinking, he would have considered that a good thing. It meant more spirits were finding their way on their own. Mark nodded, taking in the yard. Claira had gotten annoyed one day, he was pretty sure it had been Mother's Day and dragged him out here. They had tugged weeds, she had made him dig beds, paint fencing… and then, then… they had put in a pool.

"She got it in her head she wanted me to bust my ass… and she gets scary." Like her mother, he thought with a grin.

"She wouldn't let you stay broken the way I was. I get it." Brooklynn owed Claira a lot for keeping her father in line because Mark could've gone off the deep end. "We really do have an amazing daughter."

In more ways than one, Claira was their saving grace and Brooklynn didn't realize just how GROUNDED the girl made them. Without having a child and settling down, they would've eventually gotten tired of the 'peaceful' life and ventured out to find trouble. It was hard-wired in both of them, which is why she had reverted back to her old ways as soon as she left Mark.

"And it's about time we finally have a pool." They would definitely be putting that to good use.

"I think the last time we talked about a pool, Lynn, Claira was three…" Mark mused, nodding after thinking about it for a few seconds. They had then decided not to do it because a toddler and a pool seemed like a bad combination. So what had they done? They had taken her to the beach, a lot. "She's leaving soon enough, we can come out at night, naked, float on the rafts and drink." The sex went without say… it was a big pretty big pool and those filters hadn't been tested properly yet.

"Mmm, that sounds heavenly…"

Moving, Brooklynn swung one leg over his lap until she straddled him, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. She had used that salve this morning, before getting dressed, not wanting to feel sore and achy throughout the day. They still had so much more time to make up for. Last night had only been the beginning. She kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck when he immediately deepened it and slid his hands up her sides, revealing part of the black rose tattoo/magical binding they had together.

"Holy shit Mom, when did you get a tattoo?!"

She groaned, reluctantly breaking the kiss and shook her head with an eye roll at his chuckle. "It's…not exactly a tattoo, Claira…"

"It looks like a tattoo," Dean observed beside Claira, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Your Dad has a bunch of new ones too…"

Now that he mentioned it, all those bindings were back. Taker had explained them to her and she studied her Mom's thoughtfully. "Mom… is that… is it a commitment binding, like Dad's?" And how come hers was so much… more something. Like, her Dad's looked neat, but they weren't anything like this. They were thin and crept up his arms like tiny black vines.

"Yeah, it is." Brooklynn didn't move from her spot, not ashamed in the slightest and felt her daughter push her tank top up further to admire the magical artwork. "I don't know, sweetheart. Your Dad cast it on me and even he doesn't fully understand it. I do know, at one point, black roses were very symbolic between us, so maybe that's why mine looks like an actual tattoo." Not with Mark, but with Taker and since he was both now, merged, there was no point in designating them separately anymore.

"I take it you're a fan of roses?"

"Yeah, black ones are my favorite though and they're rare. It's hard to find them." Unless one had magic, then it was a cakewalk.

"Rare is an understatement. No such thing as a real black rose, there are… varieties that are so red, or purple, that they appear black, but nothing pure black." Mark explained, ignoring Brooklynn's sudden curiosity, feeling her eyes on him. He had all those memories now, in one head, all converged, they were now HIS memories. "There's a place in Australia that grows them and they look mostly black. Any roses that are black elsewhere are painted." He had cheated a time or two and used magic, but magic wasn't exactly common.

"You went to Australia, to get her roses?"

"Don't even think it, Claira." Dean narrowed his eyes at Mark, though he was grinning. "Pops, you're setting that bar a little high for the rest of us, don't you think?" He teased good-naturedly.

"You'll never reach his bar, try as you might, Deano."

Claira giggled, nodding in agreement. "My parents are one of a kind." Literally, there was nobody else quite like them on the planet.

"Yeah well…if I HAD magic powers, I'd give you lilacs every day." That was Claira's favorite flower. "Roses are so cliché anyway."

"Not to me. I rather enjoy them, and the smell is intoxicating. Lilacs are beautiful too and their smell is very relaxing."

"Yeah." Claira hopped up to sit on the picnic table by her parents. "I told Dean everything. He asked me to tell him and I did." Better safe than sorry and honesty was the best policy; it was better to be honest, especially with the man who would take her virginity as well as marry her one day.

"That's your business, Claira, and whatever you decide to do, Daddy and I support you." Brooklynn snuggled against her man, scooting closer and felt his hands caress her back soothingly. "By the way, did you guys fix the AC?" It was supposed to be in the 90's today.

"Course we did."

"Why are you worried about the AC when there's a pool?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Claira. "Want to work on your tan?" He cursed under his breath when Mark's hand was suddenly upside his skull. "Damn pops… Whatever happened to the honeymoon suite?"

Claira began laughing her ass off when Dean took off running, Mark right on his heels. It was so weird, seeing her Dad running, those long ass legs of his… weird.

* * *

A week passed by since Brooklynn came home, and things were better than ever. Claira decided not to go on her trip, wanting to be home with her family now that her Mom was back. Brooklynn took at least 3 hours out of the day to focus on her writing, which Mark had made an office for her downstairs in the basement. It was refurbished with carpet, painted walls, even the ceiling was done. Mark had been really busy the past year with the house and had outdone himself. He had led her downstairs when she announced she was going to work on her current book and flipped the light on, surprising her with her very own office in one of the rooms.

Brooklynn wound up thanking him by giving him a blowjob in her office, which quickly changed to screwing right on her new desk, after swiping everything off it. Luckily, nothing broke and neither cared as they tore into each other, straight fucking right on the desk. They'd already christened most of the house, while Claira was out with Dean, the only room off limits being their daughter's. They would never cross that line, no matter how horny they were. Currently, she was downstairs in her office, typing away on her laptop with soft music playing in the corner and had just saved her document when the screen began flickering in front of her.

Flickering, in and out, the word program would be there, then the screen would go blank besides the reflection of her from the light behind her. In. Out. In. Out. Another reflection. In. Out. Closer. In. Out. Closer. In. Out. Right there behind her. In. Out. Bending down. In. Out. In Out. A face was right there besides hers as the screen went out one last time, this time staying out.

There wasn't hot breath on her neck or anything, but this wasn't Brooklynn's first rodeo and she could feel when a spirit entered the room or surrounded her. The flickering of lights and her breath puffing out in front of her, the room turning cold. She didn't have to turn her head to know a spirit was there, though there was no danger emanating from him. The lights flickered again, and she slowly turned around until curious amber met sad grey eyes. The spirit was a young man, couldn't be more than 17 or 18 years old and his throat was slashed. He was naturally tanned, Samoan or Indian, maybe and he had long black hair and haunting grey eyes.

"Do you know who you are?" It was one of the first questions she always asked a spirit, her voice soft and gentle.

It took a minute, but…the young man slowly nodded and tears filled his eyes. " _A-Am I dead?"_

Her heart broke like it did so many times when dealing with lost spirits. "Yes, you are. Can you tell me your name?"

" _R-Roman. Roman Reigns_ …"

"Okay Roman…my name is Brooklynn." She smiled at him, knowing better than to show any kind of pity. "Do you see a light, Roman?"

He shook his head, frowning.

"Okay, that's alright, I'm going to try to help you. Will you tell me how you died?"

His dark brows furrowed, eyes narrowing somewhat, and he had to let out a shaky breath. " _Murder. I was…murdered_ … _"_

Brooklynn swallowed hard, nodding in understanding. "Okay, do you know who murdered you?"

" _No…but…your name was mentioned and that's why I'm here, I think_ …"

That was very unsettling.

Roman stared at her intently, his haunted eyes taking her in. " _Do you know why I was murdered?_ " He finally managed to ask, his body and presence becoming more solid the longer she focused on him.

Not that he would know that, but spirits needed attention and energy, someone to notice them, to become more grounded. Well, some of them anyway. Some had enough energy or enough anger, or sorrow, to materialize on their own, properly. Those were the ones at risk of turning into something dark and dangerous if they couldn't be crossed over one way or the other.

"No, Roman, I don't, and I have no idea why you were sent to me, but we're going to figure this out. You have unfinished business of some sort to take care of." Mark's warding on the house did not prevent spirits from entering, only physical bodies that didn't share blood with Claira. She had asked him a few days after moving back in, not wanting any lost spirits unable to meet with her. "Once we take care of your unfinished business, whatever it is, whatever you need me to do, then you can cross over into the light and find peace."

For some reason, Roman felt like he could trust this woman and slowly nodded, deciding he really had nothing left to lose since he was dead. " _We should go back to the place I woke up at. That's where my body is, currently._ " That meant his death was very fresh and new.

This wouldn't be the first dead body she encountered. "Lead me to your body, Roman. I will call the authorities once we get there and have your body recovered for your family."

" _Thank you, Brooklynn._ "


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Mark was in the kitchen when Brooklynn emerged from the basement, cocking an eyebrow at the look on her face. He had been leaning against the counter, eating a sandwich, before he went back to tinkering with his motorcycle. Being semi-retired from the shop, a 9-5 didn't suit him anymore.

"What's wrong, Lynn?" He asked, frowning as she snatched her keys off the hook on the wall.

"It's okay, this is Mark and he's my spouse. He's trustworthy, you don't have to be afraid of him." Brooklynn kept her voice soft, watching Roman nod hesitantly and turned her gaze to Mark, concern, and worry in her eyes. "Ghost stuff. I have to – um – go call in a body." She went to walk out the front door, but Mark was on her like white on rice, stopping her by standing in her way. "Mark, he's a young man and he needs my help. His name is Roman…and he thinks he was murdered, and he knows where his body is, so he wants me to call it in…"

" _Maybe he wants to come with?_ "

"Would you mind if he did?" Roman shook his head. Brooklynn turned to look at Mark and placed a hand on his chest. "Do you want to come with us to do this?"

Well, that was interesting and Mark studied the ghost thoughtfully. "He's pretty solid." He observed, his eyes narrowing in on the slash marks. Curious if the kid was local, there had been some ruckus about a teen coming up missing, so far… he had been assumed as a runaway. "I'll come with." It had been a while since he had gone out with her for something like this.

"Really?"

She smiled at him, loving him even more if that was possible. One thing about Mark was he always – ALWAYS – supported her gift, including Taker. Though Taker made fun of her about it a time or two and she fully expected it to happen now that they were merged. Mark could only see the aura of the ghosts, not their physical form, as Brooklynn could.

"Yeah, he's pretty tall, young and muscular with grey eyes and black hair. Where's Claira?"

" _Claira…_ " Roman said the name thoughtfully, stroking his black goatee. " _Who is she?"_

"She's our daughter…do you know her, Roman?"

" _Claira Calaway?_ " Roman waited for the mother to nod and smiled. " _Yeah, she's my bro's girl. Dean Ambrose, he's my best friend_."

"Oh." If Claira and Dean didn't know about Roman's death, they were about to find out very soon.

Now he couldn't hear the spirit, but the fact that the aura was so intense told him the spirit, the boy, was drawing on Brooklynn's focus. "Roman?" He echoed, beginning to frown. Mark knew that name and from the look on Brooklynn's face… he began cursing under his breath. "Roman Reigns, Lynn? Tall kid, Samoan?" She began nodding and he ran a hand down his face, letting out a long, shaky sigh.

"You know him?"

" _Oh shit! Mr. Calaway?_ "

"YOU know HIM?" She directed that at Roman, amber eyes wide.

Roman nodded solemnly, cracking a sad smile. " _Yeah, I met him a few times when I came over here to hang out with Dean and Claira. I knew Claira sounded familiar, but…my memory isn't quite there yet_."

"That's normal, but the more you converse with us, the more you'll remember in your…form." Brooklynn knew it was hard to explain, her heartbreaking because this was Dean's friend it sounded like. What the hell was going on?

Why was Roman targeted and killed?

" _I still can't believe I'm dead. And I don't even know who could've done it. The only thing I do remember is a voice whispering to me, as I bled to death on the ground, your name. Brooklynn Calaway. That's all I remember…until now_." It was weird as more flashes of his life went through Roman, showing and reminding him of friends and loved ones.

Sliding into the truck, they zoomed off down the road moments later and Brooklynn told Mark where to go…where Roman's body was.

Mark was having issues. "Darlin', if… when… we're going to need a story to tell the police when they show up." He was praying the body was somewhere that they could explain 'ambling by' or else they were going to wind up suspects, more like him. Since he did know the kid. "Damn…" Roman's parents, his frown deepened… Claira and Dean. "He doesn't know who murdered him, does he?"

Brooklynn shook her head, already coming up with a cover story for them. It wasn't uncommon for civilians to call in anonymously to report information to the police. Her cell phone rang, making her slightly jump and ignored Mark's arched brow as she answered it, frowning at the sound of Claira sobbing.

"Claira? Claira sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"M-Mom…" Claira stammered, blowing her nose and didn't bother wiping her tears away while trying to console a sobbing Dean. "M-Mom…D-Dean's best friend was found dead this morning…"

"Pull over, Mark," Brooklynn ordered, glancing back at Roman and could see the questions in his eyes. "What was his name, sweetheart?"

"W-What?" Claira was taken back by that question. "R-Roman…Roman Reigns…"

"How did you find out about his death?"

"Mom, what's going on?" Claira demanded, standing up to walk away from Dean for a minute and looked out the window. "His parents called and told Dean they found Roman facedown at some old abandoned construction site on the outskirts of town. You sound like you're not…shocked by this…"

"Sweetheart, I need you and Dean to come to the house." Brooklynn remained calm, knowing panicking and flipping out would not help matters right now.

"Why…?" It suddenly dawned on Claira the reasoning behind her mother's request and she covered her mouth with her hand, fresh tears falling. "You saw him? Is he with you now?"

"Yes."

"We're on our way." The phone went dead a second later.

"Go back home, Mark. Claira and Dean are on their way to the house."

" _But my body_ …"

"It's been recovered, Roman. Your body was found this morning by authorities at an old construction site on the outskirts of town. Your parents were notified, and your family and friends know as well. It will more than likely be on the news tonight…"

Roman felt marginally better because at least his body was recovered. " _Wait, an abandoned construction site? I don't remember going anywhere like that_ …"

"We'll figure out what happened to you, so you can find peace."

Claira was waiting when her parents pulled up, tears streaming down her face as she pushed herself up from the front steps. Dean had gone home after his parents got word of what had happened to Roman, wanting their son home with them. The Ambrose's and Reigns had been friends for several years, and this… this was… she didn't know how to begin describing it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was definitely Roman's spirit alongside her Mom.

" _You can see me, Claira?_ " Roman's jaw dropped when she nodded tearfully. " _Holy shit, you can see ghosts?!_ "

"I-I can't believe this…" Claira covered her mouth with her hand, slowly walking up to him and shook her head in disbelief. "Why? Why did this happen to you?"

" _I don't know, Claira. I wish I fucking knew. I don't even remember going to an old construction site! I remember driving to Monica's and that's it…I don't remember anything after that. It's all blank_." Roman explained, feeling and sounding frustrated beyond belief, scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Christ…" Claira wrung her hands together, wanting to grieve, but at the same time, she wanted to find out who was responsible for this. "We're going to find out who killed you, Roman. Dean is beside himself, he's locked in his bedroom and he won't come out. He's devastated…"

Roman just nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

"Claira, we will help him." Brooklynn stepped up to place her hands on her shoulders, trying to give her some kind of comfort. "I promise, we'll figure this out and I won't stop until he finds peace and crosses over."

"I want to help."

"Okay, we'll do it together with your Dad. All three of us."

"Claira, you have a picture of Roman?" Mark asked, watching as she nodded and procured her cell phone from her pocket, beginning to swipe.

When she held it up, he drew a symbol with his finger over the image, watching the symbol glow green before gesturing towards the aura he could see. A second later, the symbol had moved to the aura and he smiled, Roman's face and body coming into his sight. Much better. Now if he could only get sound.

"Dad can see him now, but he can't hear him."

"Really?" Brooklynn blinked, not recalling him ever being able to do that, but then again, the merge. She had to keep reminding herself he wasn't HER Mark anymore, he was better and magically enhanced.

"Yeah. We'll tell you what he says, Dad, so you're in the loop."

"Thank you, lil darlin'."

"Roman…I don't think Monica knows about your death yet…"

" _Probably not considering her parents weren't fond of me_."

"She'll find out, sweetheart, but we really need to focus on the task at hand and that's finding out what happened to Roman." Brooklynn looked up at Mark, who met her eyes and they both had the same idea in mind. "Do you think they'll help us?"

Mark nodded. "Probably."

He had to wonder who all she had kept in contact with. Was this the time for that? Hell, with their lives, and situations like this, was there ever a time? Really? Melina had had her baby; he and Mickie had agreed to not needle each other and that was pretty much it.

"I'm going to go call Dean…" Claira sniffled, heading inside after giving a sad wave to Roman, fresh tears gathering in her eyes.

Nobody. Brooklynn hadn't kept in contact with anyone in the circle, cutting herself off. It wasn't that she was angry at them, she had been broken, just as she'd told Claira, meaning it. Brooklynn didn't want anything to do with anyone, including her daughter. Mark was her world, she lost him and also lost the will to live.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll make some calls to our friends and get them here as quickly as possible." Melina was out of the question due to having a newborn on her hands. They needed Mickie, John, Steve, and Trish. Glenn wouldn't be any help with his headaches besides alerting them of danger. On second thought… "Not all of them need to be called because I don't think Beth can help with this since water isn't involved and…Randy, he can't touch a spirit, so I don't think there's a need to call him this time around. Unless you think we'll need them all besides Melina. She needs to stay home with her new daughter."

"Let's be honest, Lynn, John's useful because of the automatic writing. That picks up what nobody else does. Steve reading minds ain't helpful at all with spirits. Trish's visions, maybe. So we want John and Mickie for sure. All the rest are iffy unless you want Randy here as a backup. Or moral support, or… something." Mark hesitated, frowning as he thought about it. "Randy's been in contact with Claira these last few months, they e-mail."

"Okay…then Mickie, John, and Randy. We don't need anyone else from the circle." Honestly, why pull people away from their lives when they wouldn't be able to help out anyway? "Are you sure you don't want to invite Glenn too? He can sense danger before anyone, including you, because of his headaches." That was a simple fact Mark couldn't dispute, even if he wanted to. "Trish with her visions can also be helpful with danger, though it's not always reliable, I admit. But something tells me Seth Rollins is linked to this. And if that's the case, we need all the help we can get to protect Claira."

Glenn would be useful right up until he was incapacitated and then he was a handicap. However, merged Mark had a lot of nifty tricks up his sleeve now that he was Both bringing to the table both their magical abilities and experiences. If he could make the new idea rolling around in his head work, Glenn would actually be pretty useful both in the pre-warning stage and for physical defense, if that was an issue.

"I'll get a hold of them, darlin'." He dropped a kiss on her forehead, eyes drifting to Roman before heading inside to the phone. He was also going to check on Claira.

"Mark, wait!"

Brooklynn stopped him from walking inside and grabbed his arm, making him turn to face her. She brought his mouth down on hers, passionately kissed him and felt his arms encircle around her to pull her close. Whatever this was linked to, it wasn't good and Brooklynn didn't know what kind of trouble they were stepping into. She refused to go into danger, the line of fire, without at least feeling his lips against hers one last time.

"I love you." She mumbled against his mouth, kissing him again deeper and harder before he pulled away to walk into the house, leaving her standing there with Roman. "Roman, does the name Seth Rollins ring a bell to you?"

" _Yeah, he went to school with us_."

"Yeah, he did, but you also need to know who he is and why I think he's responsible for your death. You're connected to Claira and he's been after her for…a while."

" _But…why? Why would Seth wanna take me out?_ "

"To hurt Claira and Dean, who is also connected to her." Brooklynn proceeded to explain to Roman who exactly Seth Rollins was and, more specifically, WHAT he was.

Roman listened to her and then began shaking his head. " _I grew up with Seth_ …" He argued, beginning to flicker in and out. " _This is crazy… this is some Ghost shit_." And he hated that movie. His mother, like every woman her age, had loved it. There was no way… Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and himself had been the trio, their own little group… " _No_." He flickered right out of sight.

Via Sonya's eyes, Claira had seen the entire thing and shook her head sadly. She knew how denial worked, she had done it for most of her life with her own powers. Her mother had always said it wasn't always easy helping spirits. Sometimes they were their own worst enemy because they couldn't accept what had happened to them.

When Roman was ready, he would come back to her, but he needed time to mull things over and come to terms with what happened to him and what he'd heard about Seth. She couldn't begin to imagine the amount of pain and anguish Roman felt or any spirit that came to her for that matter. All she could do was guide them into the light by helping them with their unfinished business. Sighing, she headed inside the house, hearing Mark talking quietly on the phone and knew he was rounding up the troops. While he did that, Brooklynn went to check on Claira, something Mark planned on doing after he was off the phone.

Brooklynn beat him to the punch.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Sweetheart? Are you still on the phone?"

"No. Dean isn't taking calls right now, not that I blame him." Claira mumbled, sniffling while sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Mom, I'm scared. Do you really think this is connected to Seth?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but I'm pretty confident. It's too coincidental for Roman, of all people, to be targeted and Seth is both a warlock and a demon, so I definitely don't wanna rule him out as a suspect." Not to mention, Claira graduated high school and she had told Seth she wouldn't have sex until after graduation. Her 18th birthday was upon them too. "Daddy is calling in some of the circle to help us."

"I guess it doesn't make sense… why would Seth kill Roman?" Claira whispered, having heard that bit about the Circle and had nodded to show her acknowledgment. "What does he have to do with any of this? What's the point?" Roman had known nothing about them. Dean had sworn not to tell and honestly, who would believe him? And nobody had heard from Seth in all this time, so why now? "Why wouldn't he just come after us directly… I don't… I don't understand."

"I don't know, sweetheart. The only thing I can think of is Seth is trying to hurt you by targeting the ones you love and care about." With this going down, Dean really shouldn't be at home because he was vulnerable there. "As I said, I'm not 100% it's Seth and maybe it's not. Maybe I'm totally wrong here, but…" Brooklynn had been doing this a long time and just had the intuition, remembering what Julia told her over a year ago in her dream. _Trust your instincts, trust yourself, trust your gut…_ Brooklynn's gut and instincts were telling her the same thing: this was all Seth Rollins' doing.

"God… Dean's parents are never going to let him leave, especially if this could somehow be tied to Seth…" Claira shook her head. She knew if they were in reverse, and her parents were the normal ones, they'd have her under lock and key. "Maybe it's best for Dean to just stay away for a while… until this is over."

If it was ever over, or if they won, or didn't. Everything was so confusing right now, but she did know she loved Dean and she didn't want to put him in danger. Was this what her Mom had felt like when Dad had talked about merging? Claira was scared to death for Dean, wanting to keep him safe and Brooklynn remembered that feeling well when it came to Mark. Staying away from the love of her life in order to prevent him from doing something that could end his life, his existence.

"You want to protect him." She pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her close. "You must stay by me and Dad then until we can figure out what's going on. No more going out on your own, Claira. You're still a virgin, yes?" She nodded and Brooklynn sighed heavily, silently hoping her daughter had just bit the bullet by now. "Seth will want you more than ever now. Don't worry, he's not going to touch you, not with Daddy and the others coming to help. And we WILL find out, once and for all, what happened to Roman, so he can find peace. I won't rest until he's in the light. I won't rest until you are completely safe and Seth Rollins is destroyed."

"Okay, Mom."

Well, it looked like Brooklynn had beaten him to the punch. He stepped into the room, wrapping his arms around both his women and kissed each of their heads before letting his chin rest on the top of Brooklynn's head. "They're coming. They're all catching flights." He had, much to Orton's chagrin, paid for a first class seat for the man, just so he wouldn't have to suffer from a breakdown by being stuck in crowded coach, unable to keep from being touched. "They'll get here tomorrow, and they're staying here this time, Lynn."

Since it wasn't the whole crew…. they could fit them. Married couple in the guest bedroom, Glenn and Orton could fight over the couch. The basement was also refurbished and done, so there was a couch down there as well and it was a sectional. More than one person could fit in it if done right.

"Thank you, big man."

Brooklynn snuggled against him, along with her daughter, the family holding each other and enjoying this peaceful moment. They would be few and far between from here on out…and Brooklynn hoped they could deal with this before Claira's 18th birthday rolled around. She really didn't want to see her daughter in pain and turmoil for longer than she had to.

"I'm gonna try to call Dean again, see if he'll talk to me. I'm worried about him…" Hadn't she just been thinking of cutting him off and keeping him away from her until this was finished? "I understand now, Mom. I understand why you…did what you did. This feeling really sucks." She hugged her mother tightly around the neck.

Brooklynn just returned her embrace and then left Claira to give her privacy, letting Mark guide her out or else she wouldn't have left.

"I'm going to go over to the Ambrose's, Lynn." He said quietly, once they were out of earshot, making sure Sonya wasn't around to snoop. Though, he had a feeling the husky would probably agree with what he was going to do. "I'm going to ward their house, and when Mickie gets here, she can add some of her own protection to it."

There was no way Dean's parents were going to let their son out of their sight, as it should be, and he knew, he felt, like Dean would be a target. If, when, the boy was ready to come see Claira, he already knew Dean would find a way. Until then, he wanted to make sure that family was safe.

This man never ceased to amaze her, and Brooklynn felt her heart explode with newfound love for him if that was possible. "I think I'm more in love with you now than I ever was. You've always had such a big heart and you're showing it now." Brooklynn looked up at him through unshed tears, reaching up to caress his face with her hand and accepted a soft kiss from him. "Be careful. I'll try to get Claira's mind off this and we won't leave the premises." The backyard and all around the land they owned was all warded, so they weren't stuck directly in the house, thankfully.

Growling, Mark lifted her and planted her against the nearest wall, kissing her, his kiss demanding, brutal and he felt her melting into him. "Let that keep YOUR mind occupied for a bit." He smirked when he finally let her down, taking in her molten golden eyes and swollen lips. "I won't be long, darlin'." He ran his hand down her face, chuckling darkly at the scowl Brooklynn gave him. "Take her outside, keep Sonya with you. She'll pick up on anything long before either of you do."

"Okay, I mean it. Be. Careful."

If anything happened to him, Brooklynn would lose her mind and touched her side where the black rose commitment mark was embedded into her skin. She watched him nod, still trying to regain her breath and didn't pull away from the door until he was long done down the street. Dean didn't live far away from them, his parents' house was only a couple blocks away, so hopefully, Mark wouldn't be more than an hour, depending on how long it took for him to cast a protection spell all around the Ambrose's. Shutting the door, Brooklynn turned and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Roman standing there.

"Hello again, Roman."

" _Where was he when I needed him?_ " He asked, almost sourly, arms folded over his chest.

He may have looked like a grown man because of his build and height, along with the bit of facial fuzz he had been trying to grow in, but the fact was, he was or had been, still a teenager. It wasn't fair. He didn't know that these people were… 'special', he had been a friend to Seth. WHY did HE have to die?

" _Is Seth going to go after Dean?_ "His face softened as did his stance.

"We're guessing he will because he's connected to Claira since they're together," Brooklynn answered truthfully, keeping her voice soft and steady, knowing better than to show pity to a ghost. "Roman, you have to know if there was ANYTHING we could've done to prevent this from happening, we would've. And just so nothing else happens to any more of your family members, we're going to ward them as well." She had already sent a text to Mark, hoping he understood that request and hadn't thought of it until after he drove away. It was probably what drew Roman back to her because she'd been thinking of his family's safety as well. "Have you remembered anything else, anything that might help us solve this mystery faster?"

" _Is that what I am to you? A mystery?_ " He rolled his dark eyes at her. " _I don't remember anything… it's like… like everything after a certain part just goes blank_."

"Mom, Dean still isn't-" Claira shrieked at the sight of Roman, her eyes darting to the slash across his throat and wished she could both run away and hide and hug him again at the same time. Tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Roman…" She whispered thickly. "I am so, so sorry this happened to you."

Ghosts tended to change their appearance and, currently, Roman was feeling a lot of negative emotions, which made him reveal what happened to him. Slashed throat…it was a quick death at least and hopefully, he didn't feel any pain. Brooklynn walked over to wrap an arm around her daughter, feeling her shaking like a leaf.

"No Roman, you're not a mystery. We just want to find out who did this to you, so you can find peace in the light. You won't crossover otherwise and you need to because, the longer you stay here, the worse you will get."

Roman was quiet, considering that. He looked down, holding out his hands, studying them and then began to feel his body. " _But it's also making me stronger_." He admitted, after a long silence. " _I'm becoming… more_." More solid, and he could feel their focus on him, it was… fueling him. Was that how being a ghost worked? " _Do the dead ever come back?_ " He asked, looking up at Brooklynn. " _Or at least something close to it? Will other people notice me?_ "

"The dead don't come back, Roman," Claira said, realizing where he was going with this. "The longer you stay, and the angrier you get, you will become stronger. You know what a poltergeist is?" Or at least, he knew what the movies told him. "That's where the path of anger and bitterness leads, and there's no coming back from it."

Brooklynn was very proud of Claira handling this situation, a ghost situation, with patience, understanding, and compassion. Granted, she knew this young man from school and he was Dean's best friend, but it still did Brooklynn's heart good to watch her embrace the other part of her. Her other gift. Instead of stepping in, she decided to let Claira handle this and folded her arms in front of her chest, nodding when her daughter looked back at her. Her mother was letting her handle this and Claira didn't know how to feel about that, her heart-shattering at the site of Roman.

"No spell, no amount of magic, can bring you back, but…finding peace, going into the light, crossing over to see what's in the beyond, is what you need to do. And until we find your killer and the reason why, you won't be able to find that peace, just like my Mom said. Staying here will mean you'll be lost forever, but going into the light…all your loved ones and ancestors are waiting for you to join them." He would become a dark spirit and would need to be vanquished instead of crossed over, which is the last thing Claira and Brooklynn wanted.

Roman fell silent again, mulling her words over. " _Something pulled me to you two, and looking at you Claira_ …" He made a grimacing face, eyes narrowing. " _It feels like you're related to this_." He didn't know how to feel about that. She was his friend, but why was he feeling pulled to her? Did she have something to do with his death? " _My Mom and Dad_ …" He began drifting away. He needed to see them. They wouldn't be able to see him, but he had to see them, to know they were all right.

"Well done, Claira." Brooklynn complimented, pride shining through her amber eyes at her beautiful daughter finally grasping the concept of the other half of her powers.

"How can you compliment at a time like this?! Roman is DEAD and it's probably because of me!" Claira knew losing her temper wasn't the right thing to do, but she was scared, terrified, of what was coming their way.

Sonya padded up to her and dropped, accepting the tight embrace Claira gave her, whining softly at her master's tears.

"I know this can't be easy for you, but you're dealing with this better than I ever did the first time I dealt with a spirit." Brooklynn explained, dropping down on her backside to sit beside Sonya and stroked her daughter's hair.

Sniffling, Claira pulled back and wiped her tears away, wishing there was something she could do to bring Roman back to life. He didn't deserve to die…because of her, no less. "How did you deal with it, Mom? How DO you deal with this, seeing dead people – spirits – and helping them? How do you cope?"

"By knowing I've done some good in the world and brought people peace. Without me, a lot of these spirits would be lost and eventually, they would've turned into dark spirits that have to be vanquished instead of crossed over. Sometimes, it doesn't always work out that way, but…I love helping people. Even with all the danger it surrounds, people are brought to justice and people find peace with what I do. Spirits have no voice – I am that voice…and you can be too if you want."

Claira would have to think long and hard about this because, it did feel good to be able to help Roman, but at the same time, it was horrible to see his slashed throat…how he died. "I'm gonna go up to my room and lay down for a bit. Thanks, Mom." She kissed her mother's cheek and walked up the stairs to her room with Sonya following suit.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

By the time Mark got home, it was a bit later than he had anticipated. He had warded the Reigns' house and then gone over to the Ambrose's. That was actually both easier and harder. Easier, because he could actually go inside, visit with them, check in. He knew them. That also meant he could ward them properly, more securely. It was harder because… Mark knew them and he could smell tears, that bothered him. When he walked through his own front door, he felt tired, weary. He wasn't surprised, however, by the sight of Brooklynn on the couch, waiting for him.

She looked back at him, nursing a beer and stood up from the couch, relief coursing through her eyes at the sight of him. Taking his hand, not a word was spoken between them as she guided Mark upstairs to their room, shutting the door behind her. He looked so exhausted, it broke her heart, but she also knew he had to exert a lot of energy to ward both families. Pushing the shirt up over his head, Mark simply lifted his arms and her hands caressed his chest for a minute before pushing him back gently to land on the bed. Mark allowed her to do it or he wasn't moving since he was a lot bigger than her. She removed each of his boots and socks, finally moving to his jeans. They looked very uncomfortable as she unsnapped and pulled them down his long, muscular legs, leaving him stark naked in front of her. She stood between his legs, softly kissing him and rubbed her nose against his.

"Lay on your stomach." Brooklynn requested, stroking his face tenderly and saw the questions in his weary eyes, kissing him again. "Trust me."

"Woman," Mark drawled, sounding both tired and amused. "If you try peggin' me, it'll be the last thing you do, and no spirit whisperer is going to pull you back from where I send you."

He doubted she'd ever go for his backside, but… just in case, from time to time, Lynn needed a warning. Laying out on his stomach, Mark folded his arms and rested his head on them, letting out a yawn as his eyes drift shut. Warding both those houses and the respective property… much easier doing it at home, where he had access to blood to control the magic's boundaries. Brooklynn popped him on the back of the head, scoffing and shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"You are an ass. I'm trying to take care of you and you're afraid I'm going for your ass. As delicious as it is, I'm not interested in sodomizing you, Deadman."

She smirked at his growl and straddled the middle of his back, beginning to work the kinks out of his body, starting with his shoulders. When they got back together, Mark asked her what she wanted and Brooklynn had told him. She wanted to take care of him after a long day of work and, as far as she was concerned, exerting all that magical power to ward two properties WAS work. Brooklynn had changed into a black spaghetti strapped nightgown and had silk panties on beneath, no bra, and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder blades while working the massage up his arms.

"Mmmhmm, you say that now, darlin'." He drawled, feeling his body starting to relax under her skilled fingers and hands. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Mark figured nothing major or else they wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be doing this right now. Claira was probably in her room; he hadn't seen her when he came in. He didn't blame her, seeing a dead friend, knowing it was probably something to do with Seth. If he could have spared her this pain, he would've.

"Roman returned and I let Claira handle it, let her talk to him and she managed to keep him grounded. Afterward, she was upset, and I talked to her about our gift, and I think she's finally starting to understand why I've done it for so long. I don't know if it'll last, but it's a step and I know she wants to help him any way she can." Brooklynn kept her voice low and soft, moving further down to do his neck and back, massaging all the tension out of his body. She loved how relaxed he was, kissing her way down while never stopping kneading his muscles. "Other than that, I worried about you, naturally, and I'm glad you're home now with me."

"Mmm, me too, darlin'. Something's feeling weird at the Ambrose's… I think warding them was the right thing to do, and just in the nick of time." If this was related to Seth and Claira, then there was no doubt in his mind Dean was a target. "They're keeping him home this weekend…" After that, the boy was going to be a walking target. "I'm going to recruit Claira into helping me make him a talisman to wear." He was glad Claira hadn't freaked out or backed away from the spirit thing. She hadn't taken to it due to a bad experience, so this was a definite step up.

"I know they can't keep him under lock and key, so that's a good idea." She moved even lower, now straddling his thighs and massaged his lower back, which made him really groan out. There were some really tight muscles, which meant he had used them more than others. "What about the Reigns household? Was there any weird energy coming from them?"

When he shook his head, Brooklynn sighed with relief and knew Roman was probably there now. More than likely, he would stay away until tomorrow. Cupping his cheeks, she kneaded them next, already planning on giving him a full body massage and smirked when he tensed.

"What is with you and thinking I'm gonna sodomize you or go after your ass? I've never done it before, so why would I now? Geez, relax already and enjoy your woman pampering you."

There was a legitimate answer to that question. Mark knew Taker had been a sexual deviant and now that it wasn't Mark/Taker, just him, it was HIM who had been a sexual deviant. During that year apart, the few times he had gone out to scratch an itch… well, he had learned that women today were a lot different from two decades ago. That was why he knew what pegging was. Also, the first time he had co-cocked a bitch, legitimately.

"Just soothe your man and quit askin' questions."

Once Brooklynn finished with his legs and feet, not missing an inch of his body, she stood up twirling her finger to order him to turn on his back. Mark obliged and she straddled him, her silk panties rubbing against his semi-hard erection. Starting at his shoulders and arms, Brooklynn leaned forward to brush her lips against his and then proceeded to work on his chest, once again raining kisses along his skin. This was better, now he could watch his love slave massage and worship him. The arrogance on his face was plain for her to read, his eyes twinkling wickedly when she looked up at him.

"Why don't you strip, Lynn?" It wasn't really a suggestion. "And then climb back up here, darlin'." His eyebrows raised, the smirk widening as she contemplated his request.

"I'm keeping my panties on." She pushed him back down when he tried sitting upright, shaking her finger at him. "You're going to relax. You're going to let me massage every part of your body, without trying to sex me up, and THEN…maybe I'll let you have a little fun afterward." Brooklynn didn't take the reigns in the bedroom often, but tonight she was and the determination glowed in her molten gold eyes. Getting off him, she pulled the straps down and let the material float to the carpeted floor before she climbed back on top of him, kissing him hungrily. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…right about…here…"

She began kissing along his ribs and down the middle of his lower abdomen, massaging his hips, which had been somewhat bothering him lately. For now, Mark let her have control. That was really all it was, him letting her, giving her the illusion of it. They both knew he could and would overpower her when it suited him. Though… her going after his thighs, rubbing away the pain there, that had his head lulled back, eyes closed. At first, it hurt, her massage changing to something more stronger, digging in deep, and then… then it was soothing and he felt relief. His age, his height, and weight, all contributed to those aching joints.

His legs took some time due to how long, big and muscular they were and Brooklynn didn't rush through it. She could tell this was exactly what he needed. They had a war ahead of them and she wanted him as relaxed as possible before the others from the circle arrived tomorrow. Tonight, it was just them and she wanted him focused completely on that. She smiled, looking up at him because it looked like he had fallen asleep, only he wasn't snoring. That was the only sign she knew he was still awake. Removing her panties, Brooklynn climbed back up the length of his body and kissed him, her hand stroking his cock fully to life.

"Now, I'm going to ride you."

Nipping his bottom lip, Brooklynn lifted her lower half and sat up, her hands splayed on his chest as his cock filled her to capacity, her eyes closing now. A few seconds later, her hips began to roll. Just a hint of acid peeked through when he cracked his eyes open, watching her through hooded lids as she rose and fell on him, her beautiful breasts bouncing with each movement. Mark moved his hands down rest on her hips, not guiding her, just gently kneading and massaging, letting her control this dance for the moment. She looked like she was definitely enjoying herself, riding his cock, and he'd be lying if he didn't admit the view was spectacular.

Eventually, though, Mark's control snapped when she purposely slowed down to tease him. He bolted upright, smashing his mouth to hers and thrust in and out of her at an alarming rate. Brooklynn clung to him for dear life, meeting him for every thrust and felt her back meet the bed, his thrusts never ceasing. Lifting her leg to drape over his shoulder, Mark drove deeper, harder and deeper inside of her, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly, making her breathless.

"Oh, Mark! MARK!" She cried out, feeling his sheer power and relished in every second of it, never wanting this to end.

Mark tortured her, brushing against that spot, feeling her tightening, watching her body… and then he'd stop. He did it over and over, finally pulling away from her and leaned back. "On all fours, Lynn." He ordered, licking his lips when she scrambled to do as she was told, her beautiful backside swaying in his vision. Pulling a hand back, he began slapping each cheek until either side was a nice rosy red before positioning himself at her dripping entrance again. "Hold on, darlin'."

This time, he didn't tease and torment her, bringing them both to their ends. Brooklynn collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, satisfied heap, trying not to pass out from how intense that'd been. Mark was beside her, his arm draped lazily over her back and she smiled at him, leaning forward to softly kiss him.

"I love you. Get some sleep, big man." Yawning, Brooklynn was out like a light after he reciprocated those words and joined her soon after in a deep slumber.

* * *

Claira was up before either of her parents, hardly getting any asleep and made coffee, deciding a caffeine burst was in order. Roman hadn't come back through the night, but she knew he was lurking around, waiting to see if they found out who ended his life. She sighed heavily, stepping out in the backyard to watch the sun rise over the horizon and found an envelope on the nearby table. Frowning, Claira picked it up and saw her name on it, her curiosity burning. It was elegant handwriting…who had left this here? Was it from her parents? Unable to help herself, Claira opened it and read the brief note, trembling from head to toe.

It was from Seth Rollins.

" _You look like you've seen a ghost_ ," Roman observed, materializing beside her, his eyes on the letter in her shaking hands. " _It's from him, isn't it?_ " He didn't really need to ask.

He had gone to see his parents and that left him feeling weak again. Sad and royally pissed off. They couldn't see him. Didn't know he was there. They had been crying, grieving, and there was nothing he could do to reassure them that… well, he wasn't fine, but he definitely would have lied.

"It's Seth. He wants me to meet him tonight, alone. He says that he has an offer I won't be able to refuse…"

Claira blinked, tears sliding down her cheeks as a few droplets landed on the paper she held. Without her parents and everyone else knowing, how was Claira supposed to get out of the house? She had to meet with Seth, to find out what this offer was. Sighing heavily, Claira couldn't allow her parents to see this letter and lit it on fire, turning it to dust in her hands. She had committed the address to memory and dusted her hands off as the soot fell to the grass, a gentle breeze blowing it away. However, she couldn't help wondering if this was a trap.

" _That's a bad idea, Claira_." Roman said, just kind of floating alongside her as he watched the soot be carried off by the wind. " _I'm dead, you want to join me so soon?_ " He frowned, eyes closing as flashes of something… something he needed to remember hit him. Roman couldn't piece it together, but he was definitely sure it was connected to Seth, to her. " _Don't do it_."

"If it helps you and solves the mystery of what happened to you, so you can cross over into the light, I have to try, Roman. I won't let you become an evil spirit. You deserve to crossover and be at peace." Claira didn't realize it, but she sounded exactly like her mother at that moment. "I will bring Sonya with me, my Familiar. She will protect me from whatever he has planned and…I'm not made of porcelain. I can take care of myself." She was a witch and had fully embraced her magic. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Giving Roman a hesitant smile, Claira ventured back into the house and went to have a chat with her Familiar.

Roman disappeared after she went inside. He was going to conserve what energy he had left and go with her. Or… maybe… could he get Dean's attention? Poltergeists, those were ghosts that were able to move things, right? Maybe Dean could stop her. He could tell Mrs. Calaway… he hesitated again. It wasn't like Claira could get overly mad at him. He was dead, what was the worst she could do?

"CLAIRA BETH CALAWAY! What the HELL do you think you're trying to pull?!"

Roman shrugged his shoulders in a 'sorry, not sorry' gesture when Claira glared at him and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I told you. Too dangerous. I had no choice, you wouldn't listen."

"You are NOT meeting that lunatic anywhere! What did that note say?!" Brooklynn demanded, her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive and planted her hands on her hips. "Roman said he was offering you something you wouldn't refuse. Do you understand what that means?! That's a RED FUCKING FLAG, Claira! You don't GO when someone gives you an ultimatum like that!"

"I-I don't know what else to do! Seth is connected to this, Mom! How else are we supposed to solve Roman's murder, which he's probably responsible for if we don't do at least a little bit of what he wants!" Claira was beside herself, not believing Roman actually tattled on her. A GHOST TATTLED ON HER! "Roman, I'm trying to help you…"

"I'm getting your father up." Brooklynn couldn't talk sense into their daughter, but she KNEW Mark could and stomped upstairs to wake him up.

As soon as her mother disappeared upstairs, Claira snatched her keys off the table and was out the door, Sonya right at her heels. "Sorry Mom, but I have to do this." She couldn't believe a ghost, her friend no less, had snitched on her!

Roman, invisible to Claira, sat in the car, watching and listening as she spoke out loud to herself, rationalizing what she was doing. He groaned. Damn it, she was going to wind up joining him in death.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"MARK, GET UP! CLAIRA JUST TOOK OFF IN HER CAR! SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!" Brooklynn screamed, her eyes wide as she watched her daughter fly down the road like the hounds of hell were on her ass.

What the HELL was Claira thinking?! Mark FLEW out the door, not bothering to acknowledge Brooklynn and she could only hope he caught up with their daughter before it was too late. The rest of the circle hadn't even arrived yet!

"Fuck…fuck…FUCK!" Gripping her silver hair, Brooklynn left the bedroom and rushed down the stairs, gritting her teeth to the point of gnashing. "Please…please stop her, Mark…"

" _Your Dad is stalking you, what're you going to do?_ "

"Sonya, help me…" Claira was trying to drive and focus, remembering a spell he had taught her. A spell to conceal and never reveal. "Words, what were the words?

Roman frowned when her Familiar focused his attention on Claira.

Mark began cursing when Claira and her car went invisible. He was such an ass to teach her that spell!

"We were supposed to meet tonight, my precious Claira." Seth's voice surrounded her, but he couldn't be seen, not yet. He wanted to make sure she wasn't followed, knowing how protective the Calaway's were of their daughter. How quaint. It didn't matter, if she wanted to meet with him now, so be it. "You came alone, I see." He materialized in front of her, dark chocolate eyes hardened while staring at her, not believing how much she had changed in the past year. "How I've missed you, baby."

"Cut the fucking bullshit, what the hell do you want with her?!" Roman demanded angrily, gritting his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. He had to find a way to protect Claira, just in case this didn't go their way.

"Well, you're MOSTLY alone. Hello Roman, long time no see, brother. Sorry about killing you, but…it had to be done."

" _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ "

Seth laughed when the spirit of Roman tried to attack him, but to no avail. "Just settle down, big guy and let me talk to my girl. I'm sure we come up with a solution to your dead problem."

" _What?_ "

Seth's eyes narrowed thoughtfully before he cocked his head to the side, waving a hand at Roman. He smirked as Roman faded from sight. "Ah better, I love being able to do that. Now… now we have privacy, Claira." He reached out a hand, brushing his knuckles along the side of her face longingly. "I was giving you time, Claira." He said quietly, looking almost boyish before the softness was replaced by something cold. "Time's up."

Claira instantly cast a protective shield around her, one Seth couldn't penetrate and smirked when he tried, only to fail. "No, time's NOT up. I'm not here to be your little lapdog, Rollins. I'm here to negotiate, like you said in the letter. You said you had an offer I couldn't refuse, so let's hear it. THEN I'll see if it's 'time's up' or not."

Sonya was also helping her with the barrier and she made sure to also protect her Familiar as well since Seth had killed Bastet. However, Sonya was a lot stronger than Bastet – younger and stronger. Her normal beautiful emerald eyes were nothing more than acidic pools at the moment.

"OH NO, A WARD!" Seth mockingly clapped both hands on his face, poking feebly at it. "Your parents did tell you how well those worked out before, right? I'm sure your father has told you personal energy is drained the longer you're casting and your Familiar…" His gaze dropped down to Sonya. "Well, would you like to make a deal? The same way Taker did?"

Bastet had been one of the strongest Familiars on the planet. She would have to be for what she had been used for because it had taken two to take that old beast down. Taker had been useful for that, not that he had realized what he was helping to attack until it was too late.

"Watch…" He sliced his hand open, drawing in his own blood before raising the ward up and casting it right at her, watching that shield come down. "You're young and so is your Familiar. You do realize, they learn with you, right? And you still have a lot to learn about your powers, as well as how to properly use them. I can help you with that, Claira." Seth shook his hand, sending droplets of blood everywhere. "We start right now, it'll tie into my offer. Concerning Roman Reigns."

Sonya growled ferociously at the monster, but Claira held her hand against her Familiar's head, refusing to let Seth win. She had a few tricks up her sleeve, her father WAS the Undertaker, after all. However, when Seth mentioned Roman, a flicker of hope ignited in her heart.

"There's nothing we can do about Roman and you know it." She countered, knowing the dead couldn't come back, not without repercussions. That was one of the main rules her mother had taught her. Without Seth realizing it, she had brought Roman back, with Sonya's help, and he was currently standing right behind Seth, just in case she needed to make a quick getaway. "So, what could you possibly offer me that you think I'll accept or even do?"

Roman had absolutely no idea what good he was going to be if things got hairy. He was a ghost, he was dead. Being visible didn't mean he could actually do anything. Outside of blinking out and telling her parents. Which… he should do. THAT was something he could do.

"Your mother, as amusing as she is, doesn't know everything there is to know about spirits. She's always been more interested in getting them out of her hair, not learning more about them or their world, and there is another world, Claira. The dead are quite capable of crossing back and forth between ours and theirs, being sent to their final sleep, which is what your mother does, is just a quick way out. Roman CAN be brought back. Unless you're not interested and, in that case, I can hasten his trip to Hell."

Roman frowned at that, trying not to panic. He hadn't been a bad person in life… was he really going to hell?

"Leave him alone! He's done nothing wrong and there was no reason to kill him, Seth! He's not going to hell, I won't let that happen." If things went awry and she wound up in danger, which she already technically was, Claira hoped Roman would go to her parents and tell them where she was. "No, the dead can't be revived…" Her voice sounded unsure and Claira didn't miss the smirk on Seth's face, tempted to zap it off.

He was offering to bring Roman back, but Claira knew what they meant. Seth would not do this out of the kindness of his black heart. He wanted her help to free his father, Nemesis. This bastard was sick in the head to actually kill off someone he used to consider a friend!

"Roman in exchange for your father, I take it? So you killed Roman to use him as leverage against me, to make me bend and do what you want…"

"I did consider going after Dean Ambrose." Seth informed her evenly, anger flaring in his dark eyes as he ran a finger along his bottom lip, staring at her intently. Good, she was turning paler as that hit her. "After everything, Claira, taking up with one of my best friends, really?" He was evil, she was kind of flighty. "You knew how much you mean to me, and not just as a tool. I even gave you the time you wanted, to graduate, and become an adult…" And she had repaid that by shacking up with another guy. Typical.

"Fuck you! You never gave a damn about me, you worthless piece of shit! All you care about is freeing your psychotic Daddy from his prison! You USED me, got close to me and killed my Dad's Familiar, with his help, without his knowledge! You manipulated him and tried destroying my family!" That made the fire in his eyes flare, a hint of icy blue surfacing through the dark chocolate. "Unlike you, Dean actually loves and cares about me." Thanks to her father's magic, Seth wouldn't be able to touch him, as long as he stayed home until this business was taken care of. "I will NEVER be yours, Seth. I don't love you and I never will. If there isn't another way to free your father besides taking my virginity, then there is no deal. I'm never having sex with you, I want nothing to do with you and I hope you rot in hell for what you did to Roman!"

"Probably not, I'm not an idiot mortal." Seth said flatly, his eyes moving to Sonya, who was returning his stare with interest. He smirked when her fur began rising. "Fine. Roman stays dead, and I know Dean. He'll come out eventually; he's not the kind to be stuck in a house, you of all people should know that. Even better… if he knows you're in danger…"

Yeah, time for him to leave. Claira was an idiot. She had come here thinking she was going to do… whatever, and all she was doing was running her mouth. Roman was getting her parents.

"If you go after Dean, I will destroy you. Leave him alone." She held her hand up, stopping Roman from disappearing and the acid boiled in her eyes, a green aura surrounding her. "You ARE a mortal, whether you realize it or not, Seth. You CAN be killed, unlike your father, which is why my parents had to send his ass into a dimension prison. You won't hurt anyone. Bring Roman back, and I will help you free your father."

"See, that's just it, precious, I can't. Not by myself, anyway." He admitted grudgingly, raising a brow at her aura and could feel the power emanating from her. She had fully embraced her magic and…Seth would never admit it, but he needed her magic because his wasn't strong enough to open the dimension. "Free my father and, together, we can bring Roman back, no problem." Her virginity was off the table, try as he might and, honestly, it wasn't his ultimate goal. "And I may have told a little white lie when it comes to HOW the dimension can be opened…"

"What are you talking about?" Claira's eyes narrowed, the aura slowly disappearing around her as she calmed down. Threatening Dean had angered her and her magic was more…potent, powerful, when she felt threatened or enraged.

"I don't need your virgin blood, like I told you. I only wanted the pleasure of divesting you of it, but…you're not going to budge, and I do need your help. Your loss."

Seth rolled his eyes, knowing she was saving it for Dean Ambrose, but he wouldn't get the opportunity to have her. Once Nemesis was freed, they would destroy everyone in the circle and Seth would rip Dean's heart out of his chest in front of Claira before taking her forcefully in front of her parents. It would be exquisite and the perfect revenge. Then, Claira would watch as her mother and father were ripped apart by his father.

"I need your magic, Claira. Your magic and mine combined can and WILL open the dimension to free my father. Do it and I'll bring Roman back with his help. He's the only one who can do it."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" If Claira could read his mind, she would've made a run for it. "And when will this take place, if I agree to do it?"

"Next full moon is one week away. I'll give you 6 days to make your decision and then…I'm coming for you, whether you want me to or not. Do the right thing, baby. Roman didn't deserve to die, you're right, but…I had to get your attention somehow. But I didn't want to hurt you by killing Dean, so…I improvised." Seth smiled wickedly, not an ounce of regret in his eyes or demeanor. "The clock is ticking, what's it gonna be?"

"I'm not taking your word for it. I want something…permanent, if I agree to do this."

"You don't mean…"

"Until then, you are not to kill anyone else and you are to leave Dean alone or I won't do this. You have to give me your word." Using magic, she focused on her hand and made a slit as blood seeped out. "And yes, I want a blood oath." It was unbreakable and, if Seth broke his word and didn't bring Roman back to life, he would suffer consequences. "What's the matter? Afraid your Daddy won't help you? Or are you just bluffing, and you really can't bring him back? Give me a blood oath and I'll help you."

"And you'll help me? You'll help me open the dimension, as long as I don't hurt anyone else and bring Roman back?" She nodded, and Seth slit his own hand, after another moment's hesitation, reaching out to clasp hers. They both said the spell together, the blood oath, and watched as binds of magic wrapped around both their wrists, searing each of them to complete the oath. "You can't go back on your word."

"Neither can you." Claira pulled her hand out of his and then looked past him at Roman, who was shaking his head at her.

At least he would be brought back to life.

The MINUTE that ward was down and Mark could get through to Claira, he did. She might've gone invisible, but that didn't mean magic didn't leave a trail of its own, because it did. He spotted Sonya coming, seeing the disapproval in the husky's eyes and didn't want to know what his daughter had done.

Claira began shrieking when she was snatched up and bent over a knee. She hadn't had her ass paddled since she was 10.

* * *

When Mark and Claira walked through the door, Brooklynn first hugged her, cupping the back of her head. "What did you do, Claira?" She demanded with tears in her eyes, looking up at Mark, who simply shook his head. "Claira Beth! You tell me what you did right now!"

Claira couldn't tell anyone what she agreed to because, if she did, her parents would try to stop her. This was the only way to bring Roman back. He was dead because of her and her guilt was fueling her to actually go through with this. The blood oath was made, there was no turning back and Nemesis would be unleashed in this world in one week's time.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I had no choice…"

Those words sent a direct chill down her spine. "What do you mean, Claira? What did you do?!" She had to back away before she started shaking her daughter, trembling from head to toe.

"I scented blood when I was there." Mark said flatly, staring intently at his daughter. "What did you do, Claira?"

If she did anything stupid, he was really hoping she remembered what had started all of this. Taker being stupid. And how had that turned out? People getting seriously hurt. Bastet dying. Losing over a year with her mother. It had been one giant clusterfuck and he had a sinking feeling that the worst was yet to come.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Claira's bottom lip began trembling as she looked down at her hand, clenching her fist angrily, tears welling in her eyes. "It's my fault! Don't you get it?! It's my fault Roman is dead! Seth killed him and it's because of me! I had no choice! H-He said he could bring him back…with his father's help and I have to try! I owe Roman that much! He didn't deserve to die! And he won't go after Dean or anyone because I MADE A BLOOD OATH WITH HIM!" She practically shrieked out, the green aura surrounding her again and Sonya whimpered, nudging her Master's leg to try to calm her down. "If he breaks the oath, he dies. I had to make sure he kept his word if I agreed to help him…and I did."

"O-Oh god…" Brooklynn knew what that meant, looking up at Mark and felt fear grip her heart for both the world and her daughter. "Claira…"

"Oh God, Claira," Mark ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. "He won't come back as Roman!" They were all screwed… all of them. Between Taker and Claira, there was just the right amount of stupidity and they had both condemned the world. "What's dead should always STAY DEAD! Nothing and nobody EVER comes back the way they were! You just condemned your friend to something worse than his current state!" That was pretty bad. "And the world, don't all those people out there count, Claira?!" Because these were the decisions they were making. They were risking the world, ALL those people, for what was going to be a zombie.

"Mark, we need EVERYONE now." The entire circle had to get here as soon as possible, not just a select few. She felt bad because that meant Melina, but…the world was at stake now. "You condemned us all. You're going to open that dimension and set Nemesis free or you DIE, Claira!" A blood oath was some of the darkest magic and the oath HAD to be fulfilled.

"The same goes for Seth! He said he could bring Roman back with his father's help! If he goes back on that, he dies!"

"But did you make it clear HOW you wanted Roman to come back to life?"

Claira realized where she made her mistake and felt her eyes widen. "No…"

"Exactly. You didn't and they won't bring him back as anything other than a zombie that will have to be destroyed. He won't be able to crossover if he's brought back that way, don't you understand?!"

"But…what if he crosses over before we open the dimension?"

That was the only way to save Roman's soul at this point. "It's up to him, only if he wants to go and he's ready."

Claira frowned, tears streaking her cheeks and knew she'd just make a fatal mistake. "Oh no…"

"Yeah, no shit, oh no!" Mark snarled, glaring down at Sonya. "You should have bitten her."

Familiars weren't 'pets', they were equals and he was struggling to remember that Sonya was just as young and dumb as Claira. They were meant to grow and learn together. He doubted any of them were going to be living much longer.

"I'll go call the others and get them here."

Brooklynn just nodded while Claira ran up to her room in tears, not able to face any of them right now. They were about to be at war and only had a week to plan how they were going to try to vanquish Nemesis. Nothing had worked before, but with Mark at full power now that he was merged, maybe they could come up with something. Instead of going for the coffee, Brooklynn went for the wine and did not care how early it was. She really needed a drink before she went upstairs and flayed her daughter for being stupid and reckless.

"They're all on their way." Mark said sometime later, coming to join her, a bottle of whiskey in hand.

This was not a beer day. This was a hard liquor day. They had known that their daughter was instrumental in freeing Nemesis. They hadn't known that she would be handing over the key, so to speak. She really was his offspring, wasn't she?

"I paddled her ass…" Mark didn't even feel bad, knowing she was a young adult now. "I feel like I should've done it harder, Lynn."

"Yeah, you should've. What the hell are we going to do, Mark? If she doesn't open that dimension, she'll die because it's a blood oath." Brooklynn covered her face with her hands, tears already falling and felt Mark pull her against him, burying her face in his chest. "W-We have to protect her somehow…" There had to be something he could do. "Demons…there has to be a way to kill a demon, right? There has to be a way to vanquish them like dark spirits…" He looked thoughtful as she looked up at him and pulled back to pour herself a shot of whiskey. Hard liquor was needed indeed. "Glenn is book smart and is good on the computer, so maybe he'll find something that will help us get rid of Nemesis and his offspring once and for all."

" _I don't know if I can crossover, Brooklynn_."

She just nodded at Roman, not blaming him for wanting to cling to life, but he would never be himself again, no matter what Seth vowed.

Mark sat there, quietly sipping the whiskey as he considered their options. If nothing… if with all of them together, they couldn't come up with some game plans that guaranteed success before the week was out… could they really put Claira over the entire world? If she was the key to all of this, would they have to sacrifice their own daughter?

"What if we take away her choice?" He asked suddenly, holding up a hand. "Just… Bastet kept Taker and Mark both, me, us, whatever, locked up regularly… and whoever was there would usually just… not be. What if we did that with Claira until the week is over?"

"She has to open the dimension, or she dies, Mark. That blood oath will take her life the moment, the second, she's back in her body and then what? Why don't we wait until everyone gets here and brainstorm with them? Between the 10 of us, we can come up with something, I'm sure." Brooklynn suggested, needing to keep a calm head and not lose her mind, which is what she really wanted to do. "We'll figure it out."

Another shot down, the doorbell rang, and Mark went to answer it while she took a minute to wash her face of the tears. The circle was going to lose THEIR minds over what Claira did. Considering most of the circle had a family now… and Nemesis had probably grown a lot stronger in his confinement like Taker had… He saw a major headache coming on. They'd all plan something and then another something, in case the first something failed, kick ass and take names like they always did. At least, that's what the whiskey was telling him.

"Hi."

"Jesus Christ, Mark, what the fuck is happening?! My head feels like it's gonna explode." Glenn grumbled, stomping into the house clutching his head. Suddenly, the pain stopped and he looked around, no longer having blurred vision. "Okay, whatever you did, thanks. I can focus again." He blinked when a woman, who looked just like Brooklynn Meyers, came walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Glenn."

His eyeballs nearly shot out their sockets, his jaw dropping to the floor. "BROOKLYNN?!" When the hell did she decide to dye her hair from black to silver? Or was it white? He couldn't tell right now. "You two are…?"

She nodded, walking over to stand beside Mark and felt his arm wrap around her. "We got back together a little over a week ago. It's a long story that can wait for another time. We have…major trouble headed our way, thanks to our daughter."

"Actually, it's a short story. You already know she lost her fool mind and left me, she regained her sense and saw reason. End of story." Mark snorted when she elbowed him in his side, letting his hand drop to slap her backside. "Claira did a blood oath with a little half Demon bastard to let Nemesis loose."

"There is a really easy solution to that."

"I already thought about it. I'd like to avoid it."

"What's she getting in return?"

"Pet zombie."

"Pet zombie?" Glenn echoed, shaking his head and suddenly yanked Brooklynn into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Good to have you back, honey. This one was lost without you." He smirked at Mark's one-finger salute and returned it, kissing the top of her head. "I don't wanna know about the zombie shit." It was bad enough they had a Demon to deal with since, apparently, Nemesis was about to escape his prison.

"The second Claira is back in her body, she'll die, Glenn. If there's a way around this to where she doesn't die, without opening the dimension, I'm all ears."

"There isn't." Mark smirked when Glenn winked at him over Brooklynn's head. Sure, emotionally lost maybe, for a while, and then the merge happened and everything had changed. She had done a nose dive, he had thrived. When Brooklynn turned and eyed him like she knew what he was thinking, he flashed his most innocent smile, eyes flashing acid. "I love you."

"Mark," Mickie let herself in, huffing because it was hotter than balls out there and inhaled deeply, enjoying the AC. "I-" She stopped at the sight of silver hair. "I swear to God, if you called me out here to meet a new woman, I'll- OHMYGOD!"

Mickie CLOBBERED Brooklynn next with a bone-crunching hug, actually taking the wind out of her. "Nice…to…see…you…too…Mick…" She wheezed out, feeling the woman loosen her grip only a fraction, but it was more than enough. "Thanks."

"Your hair! What happened to your hair?! Not that I'm not digging the silver, but HOLY SHIT you look completely different and…" Mickie had to take a breath, hyper since she'd pounded a red bull on the ride here from the airport. "John is going to FREAK when he sees you!"

"Uhh, Mickie? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine, homie. She pounded red bull on the ride here with me and…who the fuck is this?" John tilted his head, raising a brow at Mickie when she shouted 'Brooklynn!'. "No fucking way – NO FUCKING WAY! Holy shit, girl!" He was next to give another bone-crunching hug.

"Can't…breathe…Cena…"

"I called the rest," Mark said once Brooklynn was done being crushed in hugs. "Randy is… hi."

Randy was inside, crossing the room and touched Brooklynn's face. He already knew she wouldn't tell him much about her break from Mark, so… he was nosy. "I see." He pulled his hand away before bending down to hug her, stepping back, his gaze moving up the stairs. "She up there?"

"Go on." He had been texting Randy since the plane landed. "Just… if it feels weird, stop. No coma."

Snorting, Randy headed upstairs without another word.

Brooklynn blinked, not expecting Randy to do that and knew he had seen EVERYTHING, including her and Mark's intimate moments. "I'm fine." She smiled when Mark asked if she was alright and felt him kiss her head. "What is he going to do to Claira?"

"Probably find out the extent of this blood oath. I can't believe she did that." Mickie was highly disappointed in Claira right now, sighing heavily and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Milayna wanted to come, but I told her to stay home and warded."

"I don't blame you. Do you want some coffee or…?"

"No, what I DO want to know is how the fuck this," She gestured with her finger between Mark and Brooklynn. "Happened."

"Glenn just asked me the same thing and I know John wants to know. So, why don't we wait until the rest of the circle gets here and I'll tell you all the tale at once." Brooklynn did not feel up to repeating herself and time wasn't on their side.

"Fair enough. John, start talking to Roman and find out what he knows while I try to find a way to kill a Demon." A Witch's job was never done.

"I'll help." Glenn had brought his laptop and he felt better with Mickie in the house since her light magic helped with his headaches. First, however… "When do you wanna do your plan, man?" He directed that to Mark. "You had an idea to use my headaches in the upcoming battle. How were you thinking?"

"Oh yeah, I want to mess around with your brain." Mark stooped to retrieve his bottle of whiskey off the coffee table and took a long swallow before offering it to Glenn.

"You want to what?" Glenn raised an eyebrow, taking the bottle and two long swallows, not entirely sure he trusted his best friend at the moment. Mark's magic was stronger now and he had all that accumulated knowledge, but… "Mess with my brain?"

"Those headaches, I want to magically redirect the chemistry in your brain to inhibit the headaches."

"And then what? I'm useless."

"Nah, we'll give you the warm and fuzzies when something bad is happening, maybe be able to enhance it." Mark was beginning to grin. "You can be our early alert detector."

Before anyone else showed up, Brooklynn made her way upstairs to Claira's room and could hear Randy talking to her through the door. He wasn't angry, just talking in a calm, rational voice. It made her smile, he was always better at talking to people than he realized, one of the many reasons she had Randy the godfather. Deciding to leave them be, she headed back downstairs and sat on the couch, looking to her left at the sight of a distraught Roman.

"This isn't your fault, you know that, right?" She said quietly, reaching for his hand and sighed when hers went right through his. "We're gonna figure this out. You won't be a zombie, not unless it's over my dead body."

" _If I can't come back as myself, then I don't want to be brought back, period. I'd rather…find peace like you said and go into the light_." Roman couldn't believe what he was saying, but it sounded like there was no way to bring him back unless he was a night of the living dead or some crap like that.

"Good, that's good to hear."

"Uhh Brook? What the hell does crossing over into the light mean?" It'd been a while for John and he needed a refresher course on what exactly she did. He was also writing Roman's thoughts on a notebook as Mickie instructed.

Brooklynn proceeded to explain what she did to John…again since the man apparently had a memory problem.

* * *

"Well?"

Randy had found Mark and Glenn outside sitting at the picnic table, drinking and apparently discussing something about magical brain surgery for rewiring things. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Then he could claim ignorance if Glenn wound up a vegetable.

"She's not allowed to tell, not under the blood oath." He smiled wanly when Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course, nothing to stop me from finding out, which I did."

"BROOKLYNN!" Mark bellowed, his voice magically amplified. He figured she'd want to hear this too.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"Jesus, can he yell any damn louder?!"

Brooklynn bolted off the couch and flew to the backyard, looking ready to have a heart attack. "You ASSHOLE!" She smacked him three times on the arm, clutching her chest and narrowed her eyes at the chuckleheads, Glenn and Randy. "That is NOT funny! You just scared me to death! What can I do for you, oh great Master?" She even bowed mockingly before folding her arms tightly in front of her.

"Damn! His arm is actually red!" Mark was wearing a black beater currently.

Randy was trying, really trying, hard not to laugh and failed, groaning when Mark popped HIM upside the head and received a JOLT for his troubles. "Serves you right, asshole."

"What was so damn important you had to summon me out here?"

"Go back to bowing and calling me Master, I like that." He rumbled, knowing this information was important, but it wasn't like it was going to do them any good right this minute. Well, it would, but… it'd be better with everyone present. "Randy touched Claira."

"Could you make that sound anymore sleazy?"

"Don't encourage him." Randy muttered before glancing at Brooklynn. Taking a deep breath, he launched into what he had experienced.

Brooklynn listened intently, her eyes narrowing to slits and her upper lip curled in a snarl, fists clenching at her sides. "That mother fucker." She hissed out, not believing Seth would stoop so low as to attack and murder someone close to Claira, all to use as leverage against her. All so she would agree to open that dimension prison to release Nemesis! "There's no way around it. She's going to have to open that dimension and we have to come up with a way to destroy him. I know why she did the blood oath. She figured if she could get Seth to make that oath, and he can't deliver, he'll die and that'll be one less asshole to worry about." It was brilliant, but it also brought Nemesis back into their world, which would be in danger again.

"That is-"

"The dumbest idea ever." Randy finished, shaking his head. "In all this time, neither of you told her that the dead needs to stay dead? Everyone knows they never come back… right."

"You got to cross this kid over, Brooklynn. Mickie and Mark can do it forcibly if he won't go peacefully. But for the sake of Claira and the WORLD, it has to be done." Glenn said quietly. "We weren't able to get rid of him last time, just push him somewhere else. He's had all this time to get stronger…"

"But he's surrounding the blood oath. What happens if Roman crosses over and the blood oath is broken? She could die, Glenn." They knew it was a possibility, but nobody had ever taken the equation out of a blood oath, the whole reasoning for it. "And forcing Roman into the light isn't right either. He has to be the one to make that decision. None of us knows what's on the other side, what awaits us. Only he can make that choice."

" _I don't want Claira to die because of me_."

"I know, Roman." Brooklynn looked at Mark, her eyes pleading with him to save their daughter. "Mark, do you think it's safe for him to crossover before the dimension is opened?"

" _It's too risky, look at his face, Brooklynn. No, I'm not doing it_." Roman disappeared, heading upstairs to talk to Claira, who had remained locked in her room.

"Let's just all calm down and take a beat. We have a week to figure this out, so let's wait for everyone else to get here and then we'll brainstorm and try to figure out a way to destroy that evil bastard for good."

"How is she breaking the blood oath if someone else crosses him over? She promised to HELP Seth open the gate. Nothing in that oath states she's responsible if Roman is crossed over." Mark pointed out, his tone low and even. "And if he doesn't, then he'll never find rest and you know it, Brooklynn. Once he's pulled back, his soul is lost."

Glenn was so glad he never had kids. How did one make those calls? How did one make the right choice when it was their own versus everyone else?

Roman materialized again, feeling as though he had to be by Brooklynn, that strong pull once again overwhelming him. " _I'm not…_ "

"Crossing you over will ensure Seth's death. He won't be able to fulfill his end of the blood oath and therefore, he will die. But YOU have to be able to see the light. Nobody can force you into it, it has to be YOUR choice." Her voice got softer with each word that came out of her mouth. "Do you see a light yet?"

" _But Claira_ …"

"She'll be fine, I promise. Claira will have to open the dimension…and when she does, we'll be ready to bring this to an end. It's what we do. It's what we've done for years, protecting this world from evil. And we won't fail now. But you have to think about YOURSELF, Roman. You have to do what's right for you, nobody else. We know who killed you and now you get to find peace, knowing he'll soon be gone. And he won't join you wherever you go, so not even in death will you have to deal with him."

Tears filled his eyes. " _How can you be so sure?_ "

"Because he'll never find the light as you will…and are. You see it, don't you?"

" _Oh wow_ …" Roman let the tears slide down his cheeks, reaching his hand out and began to cry. " _It's my grandma…my papa…my uncle…my brother_ …" He whispered, looking back at Brooklynn and frowned at the tears sliding down her cheeks. " _Take care of Dean for me. And tell Claira I don't blame her for this and to watch out for my boy. I'll be watching over them_."

"Roman?" Claira ignored the rest of the people here and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, even though he was a ghost. "I'm so, so sorry this happened to you…"

" _It's okay, Claira. It's okay, my family is waiting for me and I can finally see my bro again. I'm good. Tell Dean I'll see him again someday, okay? Tell him I love him, and he'll always be my brother_."

Claira covered her mouth with her hand, crying too hard to speak and nodded, feeling her mother's arm wrap around her shoulders. "G-Goodbye…"

Roman nodded, turning back toward the light where his loved ones were waiting on him and a breeze blew over them as he finally crossed over into the light.

"Oh, Mom…" Claira's voice cracked as she turned her face into her chest and sobbed, tightening her arms around her. At least part of her plan had worked and now Seth wouldn't be able to use Roman as leverage, which would force him to break the blood oath.

"It's alright, sweetheart, it's alright now." Brooklynn shut her eyes, holding her baby girl close and kissed the top of Claira's head, letting her cry her heart out. "We're gonna stop Nemesis. He won't get near you or this world, no matter what we have to do." Her mother instincts were kicked into overdrive. "You messed up, but it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes and does what they feel is best for people they love and care about. Believe me, your mother is no saint when it comes to being stupid and making dumb decisions."

"I-I did it to protect Dean…and I really thought Seth could bring Roman back fully…not a zombie or a monster…" Claira sniffled, knowing she'd been manipulated into agreeing to help Seth, but it would cost him his own existence.

All Brooklynn could do was nod, not letting Claira go and prayed to Julia, to anyone watching over them, to give them strength to get through the war that was coming.

This was why he was glad he couldn't see or talk to spirits as a general rule. That was just way too much hassle and heartbreak. His emerald gaze settled on his daughter, really hoping she understood just how close to condemning her friend she had been. Mark was a fairly selfish person and he figured he was like any other father out there, willing to take on the world when it came to his kid. Now… he was going to have too because of his kid.

"Fuck, I need another round."

"Me too." Glenn wiped tears out of his eyes, not sure what just happened but it seemed to be tearing Brooklynn and Claira up.

"Mom?" Claira pulled back, letting her mother wipe her tears away and gripped her wrists in her hands. "Is it always like that? To feel that powerful and…fulfilled when you cross a spirit over? Or was it because it was someone I knew personally?"

"It's always like that," Brooklynn whispered, kissing her forehead and wiped her tears away, sometimes wondering how she withstood the intensity of crossing spirits over. "That fulfilled feeling is knowing the spirit is in a good, safe place with their loved ones that have already perished. If you want, we can cross more spirits over together…after this ordeal with Nemesis and Seth is dealt with."

Nodding, Claira wanted to help the world any way she could and, if that meant crossing spirits over, getting them where they needed to go, that's what she would do. Hopefully, Dean wouldn't have a problem with it. "I'm sorry, Mom. I never realized how…powerful our gift was until now. You really are brave." She said it with admiration and conviction.

"It's okay, no more apologizing. Just promise me you'll never do something like this again. Not crossing a spirit over, but…a blood oath. Do you realize how badly your father wants to Bind you right now? He's really angry, Claira, and you need to find a way to make it up to him. To make it right."

"Mom…. I agreed to help unleash what basically amounts to an apocalypse… after watching him do the same thing. I don't think he's going to um… forgive me, there really isn't a way to make that right."

Claira's heart had been in the right place, she knew that. Her head, however… she was an idiot. She had literally watched what he had done tear apart their family and set these motions into place and, here she was, hastening it along. She watched as her Dad took off inside with Uncle Glenn, sighing.

* * *

Trish, Steve, Melina, and Beth arrived a few hours later with Beth and Melina hugging Brooklynn, welcoming her back. Trish was a little colder towards her, but she understood why. They had been through hell with her during her breakup with Mark. Steve had hugged her, but Trish merely nodded and demanded to know what was going on. Now that everyone had arrived, Mark explained to them what happened with Claira.

"Shit…"

"What is it, Trish?"

"For the past week, my visions have been blurred. One minute they're clear and the next they're not. It's hard to explain, but…I think I saw Roman's murder take place. And then I've been having visions of a black hole…and I didn't understand why until now. That has to be the dimension Claira and Rollins are going to open together."

"Okay, but that doesn't help our current situation. How the hell are we supposed to stop a Demon?"

"I do know holy water and salt will stop them, wound them, but I haven't found anything about completely vanquishing them yet."

"No, back the fuck up a second, if you've been having these kinds of visions for the past WEEK, why didn't you tell any of us?" John demanded, folding his arms in front of his chest. "That boy was only killed last night, and you said you've been having these visions for the past week. Does that mean you could've prevented Roman's death if you would've told us?"

Trish lowered her head, nodding. "Maybe. I didn't know what it was though because, as I said, it was clear one minute and then blurred the next."

"Hey Cena, lay the fuck off my wife, jackass!"

His favorite parlor trick was waving his hand and getting everyone to freeze in place. This was just something amusing. Mark pried Trish away from Cena and moved her behind her husband. He turned Cena towards Glenn, who would have a field day with that and then… unfroze everyone.

"What the fuck Cena?"

He had been after Trish…

"Okay, everyone just needs to calm down a little..."

"Oh, there's our fearless leader, as always, jumping in pretending to help." Trish snorted with a roll of her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. "It's YOUR daughter and YOUR fault this happened, so shut your mouth and let the REAL magic users come up with a plan."

"Says the bitch who only has visions and doesn't bother informing any of us, until it's convenient for her." Randy remarked coldly, eyeballing the bitchy blonde.

"You know, Trish, some of us can't be in a perfect marriage like you. Oh wait, you're not because, if you were, Steve wouldn't have gotten snipped behind your back!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Aww hell…"

"Catfight."

They were falling apart, and the world was at stake! Had everyone lost their minds?!

"SILENCE!" Mark roared, his voice echoing throughout the house and let out a pleased sigh when everyone except Brooklynn and him couldn't speak anymore. "Mmm, Glenn…" He waved a hand at him. "You were being good, and Steve…" His hand hit him next. "Mel."

"In Steve's defense, he had that done BEFORE you two got together."

"And how the fuck do you even know that, Beth?" Steve shook his head, looking at Trish. "Way before you honey, after my two girls. That's why when you said you didn't want any kids, I was thrilled."

"Beth, being a snarky, melodramatic cunt doesn't suit you." Mark yawned, draping his arm around Brooklynn's shoulders. "Trish… if you ever attack my Lynn again, verbally or otherwise, I'll rip your tongue out." He held up his free hand, fingernails lengthening. "You said your visions were blurred… fine. You didn't know Roman to begin with. As for Claira… what's done is done and you will either HELP and be constructive about it, or you'll get the fuck out and hope, to whatever Gods you believe in, we can sort this out."

Mickie and Melina both nodded in agreement, Mickie placing a hand on Brooklynn's shoulder in a show of support.

"Randy told me," Beth admitted, once she was able to speak again and nodded at Mark. "Sorry for being a bitch."

"And how did YOU…oh," Steve remembered Randy touching him a few times and groaned, knowing all of his secrets had been exposed when that happened. "Trish, I already told you when we came here, you didn't have to be friendly to Brooklynn, but you had to be respectful." He scrubbed a hand down his face at his wife's narrowed eyes.

"I was broken, Trish. I couldn't be a friend or a mentor or a leader or even a mother for the past year because I felt dead. I sent spirits away because of how much pain I was in without Mark, without my family…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Brooklynn. We should be your friends and support you, regardless of what happened. I would be the same way if I ever lost John, even if I was the one who left him."

"We're only human and we make mistakes. Lynn has owned up to hers and now she's with Mark again. All is right with the world, so we need to band together, stop fighting and start coming up with a plan to kill that son of a bitch." Melina wanted to get back to her newborn baby and irate husband, who wasn't happy with her for coming here.

Trish couldn't speak due to the spell from Mark, so she just stood there silently and tensely.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"What Mel said," Mark let everyone have their voices back, but he kept his fingernails long, just in case a tongue needed to be ripped out. They had a good Witch, she could repair any damage. "Now… who wants to go to the library?" He probably had a bunch of information on Demons.

"You're actually going to let people in there?"

"I let Claira… speaking of… someone needs to stay here with her." Just so she didn't do anything else stupid.

"I'm not going to that library." Mickie shuddered at the thought of all the dark objects Mark had stashed away, not to mention books. She was perfectly fine being the 'good' Witch and enjoyed her light magic. "I'll keep an eye on Claira and make sure she doesn't leave the house."

Glenn, Randy, Melina, and John were going to the library with Mark while Mickie, Steve, Trish, and Beth stayed behind at the house.

Steve wanted to go, but Trish ordered him to stay with her since he was the only one who was on her side, it seemed. The bald man was also pussy whipped and did whatever Trish demanded, which was sometimes sickening to witness. Brooklynn would stay away from Trish and not speak to her as long as the blonde did the same. She pulled Mark aside, worry in her eyes again and cupped his face in her soft hands to softly kiss him.

"Be careful, I love you." It was the same thing she said before he left to go ward the Ambrose and Reigns' houses.

"At the library? That place is safer than this house, darlin'." He chuckled, nuzzling her nose with his. "I love you too, Lynn. If any of them get out of line, have Claira freeze them for you." It wouldn't last long since she was still new to rationing her energy, but it would be hilarious to watch.

Randy did make a mental note to wear gloves this trip, just because he didn't trust what he might wind up absorbing from Mark's collection. Technically, inanimate objects shouldn't do that, but… no trust.

Brooklynn giggled in spite of what was going on and hugged him around the neck tightly, breathing him in. "My evil man." She murmured in his ear, hearing him chuckle from low in his throat and closed her eyes, reluctantly pulling back a few minutes later. "Everything will be fine. Now go, I hope you find something." A kiss later, Mark was leading the charge out the door with Randy, Melina, John, and Glenn following suit, all piling into their Chevy Silverado before taking off for the library.

Beth found Brooklynn standing by the door and saw the worry on her face, walking up to stand beside her. "They'll be back soon. How are you holding up?"

"Considering one of my friends hates me and I had to cross over one of Claira's friends, not so great," Brooklynn answered honestly, heaving a sigh and felt Beth wrap her arm around her shoulders, leaning their heads together. "What if we can't stop him, Beth?"

"Then we'll all go down in a blaze of glory trying," Mickie answered with a smile, draping her arm around both their necks. "You need a bigger place, Lynn. Maybe like the mansion in Wyoming for when we have to get together like this."

"What? Melina's place isn't big enough?" They all shared a laugh, while Trish and Steve stayed in the kitchen talking amongst themselves.

The way he figured it, maybe once the dust settled, their friends would realize the value of staying out of people's relationships. For years, the circle had badgered him and Brooklynn about being married, not so amusing. Much more amusing now, with Beth spilling secrets and disrupting the literal Golden Couple's happily ever after. That was hilarious. It was about time someone else got a turn.

* * *

Once at the library, he surveyed the small group. "All of you, pass over some hair." Mark needed something to alter the wards to allow them to pass without dying.

Glenn winced, plucking some VERY short hairs and let them drop in Mark's hand. "You're lucky I didn't shave it completely bald, man."

"Same here." Randy handed over some hair, along with John, all of them having very short hair besides Melina, who plucked a long strand.

"Okay, we need to find something on Demons. Holy shit, this is a lot of books, Mark." Melina blanched, looking around at the huge library once they were inside, dark eyes wide. "No wonder you keep this separate from the house…"

"Half of this shit wouldn't fit where they live now." So far, the 'experiment' Mark did on him was working because, normally, with all the dark magic and energy surrounding them, his head would be throbbing by now. "Alright, we better get started if we wanna be back before supper."

John had his notepad and pen in hand, ready for his 'writing' to begin.

Making the library fit at home wasn't the issue. He could have easily shrunk everything until it was pocket-sized and kept it locked up somewhere. The issue was everything in this library, this space, was dangerous and downright deadly, if not handled properly. Most of THOSE books were still under lock and key, but if these people weren't careful, they'd wind up with issues from messing with the wrong book. Could be fun. Not to mention, he owned this parcel of land, so keeping the books underground… nobody had ever stumbled across it.

"Demonology is this way." He grunted, guiding them back towards the end of his underground library.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" Randy had made the mistake of plucking a book out about hurricanes and well…the damn book had come to LIFE, in a way. With Melina and Glenn's help, he managed to shut the book, stopping the 'hurricane' and stood there dripping wet from head to toe. "Mother fucker…"

"ARGH, didn't he TELL you not to touch anything yet?!" Melina growled, shoving Randy none too gently and stalked toward the Demonology area, shaking her head.

Mark had made it clear on the ride over some the books had 'minds of their own', so it would be in their best interest NOT to touch anything he didn't specifically point out. Randy hadn't heeded that warning and now paid for it. Rolling his eyes, Mark directed a jet of hot air at the floor, drying the mess Randy had made though he let the idiot remain soaked and chafing. He had warned them. Apparently, living in solitude all these years had made Randy an imbecile.

"Come on, quit touching my shit." He ordered, leading the way again. The last thing Mark needed was to explain to Brooklynn, and the rest, why people died. "Here." He gestured to the area he had led them to, waving a hand as locks opened. "Just don't… read anything Latin out loud."

"Did you hear that, Orton? No reading aloud, period."

"Man, fuck off." Randy wasn't amused right now, though at least it was still warm in the library since it was Texas.

Melina and John laughed, shaking their heads. "I swear, I thought YOU'D be the one who'd do something that stupid, not Randy."

"Yeah, I know, ri – HEY!"

Melina giggled harder, grabbing one of the safer books and began reading it, raising a brow. "Okay, so Glenn's theory was right as far as the salt and holy water goes…but I don't see anything about actually KILLING a Demon."

"Man, my hand is gonna fall off! Mark, help!"

Glenn blinked, seeing John was getting ready to write off the pages of his notebook and on the walls, the books…which Mark would kill him for. "Get him outside now!"

He was surrounded by idiots! Mark walked over to a table; he had them scattered throughout the library and rifled around for a marker, finally snatching John's pen out of his hand and replaced it with the Sharpie. "Do the floors, boy," He ordered, dropping Cena right onto the wall tile, watching as black began to quickly fill it in. Mark cocked his head to the side, reading the sloppy scrawl.

"Okay, what the hell does that say?" Glenn was clueless, tilting his head and wasn't surprised when Mark informed them all it was Latin. "Great." It was time to break out his trusty laptop and look up what the writing meant, which took only a few minutes. "Okay according to this, it's a message. Blood of who took his life must purge the darkness from this world. What the hell does that mean?"

"There's something else he's writing…it's Latin again."

"Dagger. It means dagger. So whatever this dagger is, we have to dip it in blood and stab him with it?"

"No, it's Brooklynn and Claira. Blood of who took his life…the Meyers is responsible for Nemesis's death, remember?" Brooklynn had told them this story back in Arizona all those years ago. "I'm positive it's her blood, but what kind of dagger do we need?"

That was the million dollar question.

He could remember that, but not the other things… like don't touch a magical, potentially cursed, book. Mark figured it was due to the information being about Brooklynn and Orton's former unrequited love thing. "It tells you." He was procuring his pouch of chew, tucking a nice size piece under his lip and smirked when he got a look from Glenn. "Latin, dipshit, any Warlock or Witch worth his salt can read it. Trying _Googling that word_." The words were said oh so sweetly as he magically highlighted the text on the floor.

* * *

"A bone dagger? What the hell is that?"

This was the part Brooklynn would not like hearing. "We need to fashion a dagger out of a bone. A human bone and it has to be long enough to be able to dip in your blood." Glenn explained, rubbing the back of his neck and had NO idea how they were going to get an actual human bone.

Claira could only sit there, staring at Glenn like he'd grown three heads with wide emerald eyes. "A HUMAN bone? Is he for real?"

"Y-Yeah…" Brooklynn didn't know where to begin to look for one of those, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We're thinking it can't just be any human bone, Brooklynn. We think it has to be one from Nemesis or one of his family members."

"Seth…" How the hell were they supposed to accomplish that with Seth still ALIVE?

They couldn't kill him… could they? Wouldn't that be easier than letting Nemesis come out? Claira had promised to help open the portal. Her parents hadn't said dick about murdering the little bastard and he was half mortal, so Seth would be a lot easier than trying to fight off Daddy. Also, a lot easier than trying to get a bone from him, because it would probably have to be the thigh bone.

"Fuck all."

"Seth is going to die anyway," Claira spoke up, clasping her hands in her lap tightly and knew her father was angry with her, which is why he had been giving her the silent treatment. She understood why, but Claira would still speak her mind about this situation she had gotten them into. "Because Roman crossed over, he won't be able to fulfill the blood oath we made. There's nothing he can do either, what's done is done. So, when he dies because of the blood oath unfulfilled, you can get the bone then from him."

Everyone just looked at her, nodding because it was a solid enough plan. "The only problem is we'll have to keep Nemesis distracted long enough to get that damn bone out and dipped in Brooklynn's blood."

"Who is gonna do the carving?"

"God, there's no need to do that when magic is involved. We can use magic to get the bone out of him."

"Mark, what do you think?" Brooklynn had always looked to him for guidance and, honestly, he was the true leader of the circle. "Do you think this could be pulled off?"

"Sure. Sounds easy enough." It always sounded easy enough. "Mickie can pull it out and I'll get it ready to go." Mark shrugged his shoulders, wondering how the dying thing would play out. "We should probably find out if Seth is going to die… he's half and half, it may only be his mortal side that kicks it."

"That… is a really good point. We all know evil doesn't play by the rules." Mickie chewed her thumb thoughtfully, looking at Claira.

"Then we stab them both."

Mickie slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it'll probably take some time for the Demon side of Seth to come out anyway. We take care of Nemesis and then Seth. We can stop him with the salt and holy water, keeping him weak long enough to vanquish them both." They had to be precise with timing or everything would fall apart.

"It could work." Steve spoke up, having kept quiet, after having it out with his wife while Mark and the others had been gone or somewhere else in the house.

"Does Seth know Roman's been crossed over?"

"No."

"Good, let's keep it that way. We have a plan, let's execute it, destroy them both and finally go home."

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry for putting you all through this and making this dumb choice," Claira spoke quietly, looking from one person to the next. "He said he would go after Dean next, and I panicked. I had to protect him…and when he told me he could bring Roman back to life, I…didn't realize what he meant until afterward. I hope one day you all can forgive me. I did this to save my boyfriend and tried to right a wrong to one of our friends and I shouldn't have."

Mark had long reached the conclusion, two of them actually. One, like mother like daughter and two, women were fool-hearted creatures that needed less emotion, more logic, in their decision-making capabilities. "Something to remember," Himself included because he had been the one to start this mess with Taker cutting that deal. "A good deed isn't a good deed when you have to deal with evil." His eyes moved onto Claira, really hoping she had learned her lesson here.

"I understand, Dad."

Like father, like daughter, Brooklynn thought, not realizing Mark was thinking the exact same thing, with the exception of using mother instead of the father.

Steve snorted, shaking his head because he could read Brooklynn and Mark's minds at the moment. Mark hadn't put the barrier up in his mind, so he was taking advantage. "You both have issues when it comes to making deals and doin' stupid bullshit. So the sayin' should go like father, mother, and daughter."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

They had both shouted it at the same time, looked at each other and everyone started laughing, the tension was broken for the time being.

Even Claira was laughing, which felt great because so much had happened in a very short span of time. They just had to keep Seth from discovering Roman had crossed over or their plan was sunk.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"I don't think I get the concept of blood oath," John admitted, frowning. "I don't get how you can cross over Roman, and it impacts Seth. If he CAN'T and it's not by choice, he's still on the hook?" Because if so, that explained why they couldn't take Seth out now. Claira would still be on the hook. This was why he left the thinking to Mickie.

"Exactly, babe." Mickie smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A blood oath is an unbreakable binding contract. Crossing Roman over screws Seth, but as long as Claira fulfills her end of the bargain, which is opening the dimension, she won't die. It's dark magic…and it's incredibly dangerous. Now, if Seth were to go after anyone, he would also violate the oath, so we at least have that." Claira was smart enough to add that in the stipulations, thankfully. "But Mark made a good point Seth is both human and Demon, so only his human side will likely die. Brooklynn had the right idea about using the bone from Seth to stab them both with her blood to kill them. Two birds, one stone."

"You guys got this all figured out and make it sound so easy." John didn't trust that. It was like they just automatically knew what to do and how to do it. He knew that they had found the solution in the library, but everything was falling in their lap. "If it's this easy…" He shook his head, sighing. "Then why are we all freaking out?"

"Stress is a great way to lose weight." Glenn was getting just a hint of pudge in his advanced age and grinned when Mark rolled his eyes.

"We know this isn't easy, John. It's anything but easy."

"Considering it's going to take time, we probably won't have, to extract a long enough bone from Seth's body and dip it in Brooklynn's blood, before stabbing them both…our chances of pulling this off are slim." Mickie wasn't a fool, but at least they had some kind of plan and wasn't going in blind.

"Not to mention, we have to keep the fact Roman crossed over from Seth at ALL costs or this will all be for naught." Claira's life depended on it and Brooklynn trusted every single person in this room, even Trish.

"Just curious, what happens if he does discover that information?" Randy asked curiously, rubbing his hands together slowly. "He won't open the dimension?"

"Something tells me he won't if he knows he's going to die."

"Good point."

Seth had been able to slip a letter past his wards. Not physically come through them, but he had been able to get something in. Mark had to wonder if the Demon spawn was able to do other things. Frowning, he gestured for Mickie to join him.

"Let's take a walk, darlin'." He didn't give her a chance to say anything, just guided her outside, beginning to walk the perimeter and explained what was going through his head.

For the next hour, Mickie listened to Mark and they decided to work together to put up powerful wards. Light and dark magic combined would ensure NOTHING could get through the warding. Not even spells. They weren't taking any chances. Once the warding was up and they were satisfied with the shields, they walked back inside to inform everyone what they did.

"Nobody is allowed to leave this house without our permission. We didn't want to do it this way, but…safety first." She smiled wanly. "If anyone needs to leave, we can guide you through, but it HAS to be either Mark or me. Or you won't be leaving, and you'll be…zapped." More like they would feel like they'd been struck by lightning.

"But we live in the city, we don't have to stay here…" Trish argued, not liking the thought of having all 10 of them cooped up in this house.

Seth wouldn't harm them because of the blood oath, so Mickie felt comfortable enough to let them leave. "If anyone else wants to go with Trish and Steve, now's the time." They all shook their heads, wanting to stay here just in case something happened and Mickie didn't blame them. "If you want to come back, call first."

"Sorry." Steve muttered, following his wife out the door, with Mickie's help, and drove off moments later.

"Good thing I went grocery shopping the other day. Who's hungry?"

"Man, Beth did you have to spill that? Poor Steve and his balls…"

"He should be used to it by now. She's always kept them in her purse." Mark snorted derisively, shaking his head. That wasn't a marriage, that was a hostage situation. He had never seen someone more cowed by a woman than Steve fucking Austin. He was so glad he was on the same page with Brooklynn now because those bitches had been buzzing in her ear for years about marriage and planting doubts in her head. They would not be taking any relationship advice from a man-eater and a whipped pussy ever again.

"I'm starving. Need help?"

"Sure, come on, sweetheart." Brooklynn winked at Mark on her way to the kitchen with their daughter, beginning to pull food out to make.

"Mom…what if this plan doesn't work?"

Brooklynn hated hearing the fear in her daughter's voice while she pulled out pots and pans, sighing heavily. "I honestly don't know, Claira. I wish I could tell you not to worry and it'll work, but…it's all we've got. I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm just going to focus on the good and hope for the best." It was really all they could do at this point as she began pulling food out of the fridge.

Nodding, Claira helped, not wanting her mother to cook for 9 people by herself. "Oh crap!" She whistled out as Sonya came barreling from downstairs. "Almost forgot to feed her. Here you go, girl. Sorry." Sonya just sniffed at her and began devouring her food.

Melina, sadly, had to call her husband and inform him that she would be staying for at least another week. She didn't tell him what was going on because she didn't want to worry him. Having a normal husband, normal children… and they were all at risk. She was crying when she hung up, wishing she was home with her babies right now. This was all so messed up.

Mark hated the scent of tears. Things might've been fine right now, but he knew people were not going to be as time dragged on and the reality really sat in. The 'what ifs', and those with families like Mickie and John, Melina… they were going to start wanting their children as potential end times rolled closer.

* * *

"Mel, go home. Go home to your babies and your husband." Brooklynn ordered softly, finding her crying on the couch later that night in front of the fireplace and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We won't be mad at you if you get the hell out of here. Your family is more important."

"But you're my family too, Brooklynn. All of you are and I want to help…"

"You feel like you're being torn in two different directions." Brooklynn summarized, knowing how that felt and stared into the fire for a few minutes. "You have no idea how much I appreciate what you've done for us and for the circle, but things have changed. You have a beautiful baby girl waiting for you, along with your other kids and David. I won't let you walk into danger sacrificing all of that. Please, go home to your family."

"Everyone is in danger here, Brooklynn. Mickie and John have their babies waiting for them too. Beth has her husband waiting for her. Glenn has his wife and children waiting. We ALL have something to lose here and this is OUR responsibility, the circle's. I'm not leaving until the task is done and, if I die, my kids will be well taken care of by David."

Brooklynn wanted to send everyone home to their loved ones, the guilt eating away at her insides and didn't know what to do to ensure they would all survive the upcoming showdown.

Mark was having similar issues and it was not helped by the fact that his idiot daughter, with way too much heart, had fallen for a deal with a Demon. Half or not. Dealing with Demons was a BAD idea, he would've thought she had learned that from him. It had cost him his Familiar, started this whole goddamn thing, AND nearly cost him Brooklynn. She had definitely one-upped him; now it was everyone at risk. John wasn't helping. He was drinking with the men out in the backyard, showing off pictures of his and Mickie's adorable kids.

Walking outside, after cleaning from dinner, Brooklynn saw everyone was out here and let out a whistle with her fingers, gaining their attention. "I need to say something to each and every one of you. From the bottom of my heart, and I know I speak for Mark and Claira when I say this, thank you. You're away from your families and loved ones because of us. We don't take that lightly at all. We appreciate every one of you and love you like family, even the ones who decided not to stay tonight. And if any of you leave to go back to your families before the week is out, we'll understand."

"You were our family first, Brook. You and Mark both. I'm with you until the end, you know that." Randy held his beer up with a small smile, feeling more complete than he had in years.

"I second that. You can't get rid of us that easily, Brooklynn. I'm with you until the end too. Adam understands and supports this decision and I will make it home to him or die trying." Beth did the same thing Randy did, clinking her bottle with his.

"Let's face it. You'd be up shit's creek without a paddle if we weren't here, even with a Warlock." Glenn smirked, nudging Mark and reached over to squeeze Brooklynn's hand. "You always got my help."

"I miss my babies so much, but…I would never leave my first family hanging and you should know that. I made it clear what I want to do and it hasn't changed." Melina was steadfast in her decision to stay.

"Exactly. John and I miss our babies too, but this is also our home and our responsibility." Mickie piped in, feeling him take her hand to entwine their fingers together. "We're going to see this through to the end, no matter what. And EVERYONE is surviving."

Claira couldn't believe how much love she felt from these people towards them, despite what she did. "They really are family, aren't they?"

Brooklynn was teary-eyed and nodded, brushing a few away from her cheeks. "The best family anyone could ask for."

Personally, while the sentiment was appreciated, Mark thought they were all a bit stupid. They were the first family… seriously. Some of them had kids and putting Brooklynn, him and Claira first because they had been there first. "Fair warning, any of you ever try to nag at us about marriage, or anything else again, and I'll cut all your tongues out." Obviously, he and Brooklynn were definitely the non-idiot ones of the bunch. About the only two who got a pass were Randy and Beth and that was because Randy had no family and Beth didn't have children.

"We will definitely be minding our business from here on out." Old Mark may not have done it, but merged Mark… Glenn's eyes narrowed in on those still long and razor-sharp fingernails.

"You might wanna relay that message to Trish since she was the one who badgered Lynn the most," Mickie informed him, smiling as the razor sharp long nails suddenly disappeared with a wave of her hand. "You don't need to threaten us with your nails either. We got the message, Deadman."

"I'm guilty of doing that too, but I only wanted you guys to be happy. I realize marriage doesn't make happiness and won't mention it again." Melina and Trish spoke often, though not as much as her and Mickie due to having kids and more in common.

"We're committed in our own way and I'll leave it at that." Brooklynn touched her side briefly before hugging Mark around the neck and began massaging his shoulders, wanting to relieve some of his tension.

That wouldn't happen. Not until this stuff with Seth and Nemesis was taken care of. Though… he was never one to turn down a massage. They were definitely committed, his mind moving onto her hip and the rose and vines that had grown would continue to grow. It would be interesting to watch and Mark smiled slightly, tipping his head down as her fingers moved up the back of his neck to the base of his head.

* * *

"Roman's funeral is tomorrow; can you make it?"

Claira shut her eyes, talking to her boyfriend up in her room on the phone and could hear the pain in his voice. "Dean…if I could…" There was no way her parents would allow her to go, would they? "I'll have to ask if I can. I can't promise anything."

"What the fuck is going on, Claira?" Dean demanded, trying not to sound angry, but he couldn't help it. His best friend, a man considered his brother, was dead and he STILL had no idea who did it or why. "What aren't you telling me?"

The last thing Claira wanted to do was put Dean in danger, which is why she'd kept the truth of what was going on away from him. She wanted him to stay out of this completely and would explain everything once Seth and Nemesis were dead. "I wish I could tell you…" Her voice cracked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Open the front door."

Her emerald eyes widened. "What? What do you mean open the front door?" The realization dawned on her on why he was asking her to do it. "You're HERE?!"

"Yeah, now open the front door, Claire Bear."

Bolting downstairs as fast as she could, Claira opened the front door and stared into those beautiful blues of Dean, suddenly remember the warding Mickie and her father had put up. "Hold on, don't go anywhere." She rushed to the backyard, looking somewhat crazed and saw Mickie and John were already in bed. Tents were set up in the backyard and they were one of them. Randy and Beth were sharing the guest room since they'd slept together in the same bed before. "Dad…Dean is here. Will you let him in please?"

Mark FLEW into the house and Brooklynn had to wonder if Dean had a brain in that skull of his to actually leave his protected house to come here.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Dean was not overly amused when he got a lock of his curly hair yanked out followed by a sucking feeling pulling him through the door. "What the flying frick was that?"

"Wards, idiot boy. Do your parents know you're out?" Mark demanded, shutting the door behind them as he ushered Dean into the living room. Why the hell was he out wandering around? His eyes narrowed at Claira and then back to Dean.

Claira was not amused either, folding her arms in front of her chest. "That is an EXCELLENT question, Dad. I'm wondering the same thing. What the hell are you doing here, Dean?" He was supposed to be in his protected home, SAFE, not risking his neck to come see her!

Dean looked sheepish, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jean shorts and cleared his throat at the three pairs of eyes on him. Brooklynn had also come in from outside. "I wanted to see you. I wanna know why you haven't been able to leave your house and what's going on. Roman's dead and you're all I have left, Claira." He placed his hands on her shoulders, blue eyes pleading with her to understand. "I also came here to ask your parents' permission on something."

"What do you need, Dean?" Brooklynn asked softly, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"I know there's something big going on here, but Roman's funeral is tomorrow and I really want Claira to go with me. I…need her support, please don't say no."

Brooklynn frowned, knowing her daughter wanted to pay respects and send condolences to the family, but leaving the house was extremely dangerous right now. "I don't think…"

Claira suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you both come with us? We don't know the Reigns' family well, but the Ambrose's will be there and you can protect us that way, Dad. Please?"

"Yeah pops, please?"

Mark folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow down at his daughter. At least she had the sense to look away, a hint of color fusing her cheeks. "Lil Darlin', all those people out back came here because of you. Not happening."

Ouch, Claira thought unhappily, not that he was wrong.

"Why does Claira need protection? Are you worried whoever killed Roman is coming after her?"

"That's…hard to explain. Mark, can I talk to you for a second? You kids stay here." Brooklynn ordered, taking Mark's hand and guided him into the kitchen, pressing her finger to his lips before he could speak. "Hear me out first, okay? Claira is feeling extremely guilty right now for what happened to Roman. You know it and I know it, she's not going into this battle with a clear head and we've GOT to have her clear. Maybe we should go to this funeral and pay our respects. We won't be long, and Mickie is here to protect the house and wards. I know this isn't the best time to do this, but…Dean needs Claira right now. You can curse my bleeding heart if you want, but that boy died because of our daughter, because Seth needed someone to use against her. The LEAST we can do is go say goodbye the proper way and give Claira the closure I know she needs with this." Crossing a spirit over wasn't enough closure sometimes. "Please do this for me, if not for Claira or Dean."

His eyes turned acid, narrowing to slits before finally giving her a curt nod. Emotional. All of them. Bleeding hearts were going to get them killed. If something at that funeral happened, Mark knew well he wouldn't be protecting a ton of people, if push came to shove. He'd be guarding his own family first.

"Tell them and send him home." He felt bad for Dean and Claira, but after what their daughter had done, putting herself and potentially the rest of the world in danger… Mark wasn't feeling overly gracious. "And if I were you, I'd remind her not to tell him about Seth murdering Roman." They did not need another teenager making stupid choices right now.

"And if I were you, I'd remember what YOU did to cause all of this shit in the first place and stop putting all the blame on her." Brooklynn snapped, anger flaring in her eyes at his heartless words and shoved past him, shaking her head in disappointment. "We'll go to the funeral tomorrow. Dean, you can stay for an hour and then you really need to go home. It's late and you can't stay the night. But you two can have an hour together. I'm going to bed, good night you two."

She kissed her daughter's head, hearing her mumble 'night' and headed upstairs with Claira and Dean behind her to go to her room. Shedding her clothes, Brooklynn padded into the bathroom and started the shower sprays, stepping under them a minute later. Things couldn't always be wine and roses with Mark. Rolling his eyes, Mark returned outside, nodding to Claira and Dean. Curse her bleeding heart was apparently a warning, not an invitation. Old him would have gone to kiss her beautiful backside, merged Mark had no fucks to give because there was now a lovely balance. If they wanted to keep waltzing into stupid situations, after not learning from old Mark's issues, he was going to laugh while protecting them.

One thing about Mark was he never understood the emotional part of her gift, her and Claira's gift. Claira had helped cross a spirit over that was her friend, her boyfriend's best friend. It wasn't just some random stranger, it was a young man, whose life was cut short because of their daughter's estranged ex. Mark had always been more practical, though now that he was merged, she realized he was slightly colder too. The warmth he once had was long gone and it would take time for her to get used to it. Brooklynn didn't want him kissing her backside; she just wanted him to stop putting all the blame on Claira because it wasn't fair. He had started all of this over a year ago when Undertaker made that deal with the devil's offspring in the first place.

Nope, he felt no guilt whatsoever or anything else related to what Taker had done pre-merger. Nor was Mark taking the blame for Claira's blood oath to let Nemesis free, that was all on her. He loved his daughter, but she knew better. It had taken a while to reconcile those memories as him, from both sides, but that was also one of the many reasons for the merger. He had cut a deal to get out, he hadn't cut a deal to release Nemesis, that was all his daughter, who was determined to repeat the mistakes her parents had recently made.

"What?"

"I can't sleep. It's too damn hot here." Glenn hated Texas, not enough trees or mountains to his liking.

* * *

The following day, Brooklynn was up before Mark, who had crawled into bed with her sometime during the night. He didn't touch her, just rolled on his side facing away from her and slept. They hadn't fought since reconciling; maybe they weren't on the same page after all. She sighed, pushing those thoughts in the back of her mind and walked out of the bathroom, wearing black undergarments. Her silver hair was slicked back in a tight neat bun, a few tendrils hanging down the sides of her face. Slipping into her black dress, it was short-sleeved and simple, going to her knees and flared out just a tad.

The wake was from 12-8 PM and tomorrow would be the burial, which Mark made clear they wouldn't be attending. The wake would be enough for Claira to be able to say goodbye. It was going on 2 PM as she fastened silver hoops in her ears and matching bangles on her wrist, not slipping her heels on yet. Her makeup was a thin black liner, foundation, and gloss, nothing over the top. Black slacks and a long-sleeved, gray dress shirt, hair pulled back. That was about all he was doing. Mark knew the Reigns', he doubted they'd care if someone showed up in a potato sack. They were probably still out of their minds with grief.

"Do you want me to change your hair back for this?" He asked, studying her thoughtfully. Silver hair, it was going to attract attention. Was it wrong to think she was beautiful? On the day she was dressing for a funeral?

"No thanks, I like the silver."

Brooklynn didn't care if she did attract attention, honestly. If people wanted to talk about her appearance, so be it. Black didn't suit her anymore. Her hair had been turning silver anyway, so when Mark completely changed it, Brooklynn loved it. She bent down to grab her heels and slipped them on, strapping them up around the ankle while sitting on the bed. As handsome as Mark was, Brooklynn refused to focus on that right now and stood up to head out of the bedroom to check on Claira, tapping on her door.

"You almost ready to go, sweetheart? We need to get moving."

"Be down in a minute, Mom!"

Mark hesitated when he heard an additional voice in Claira's room and pushed the door open. He folded his arms over his chest, watching his daughter try to help Dean Ambrose with a tie. His tie to be exact. He rarely wore the damn thing… and now that he thought about it, those were his clothes… but… smaller. Magic. The little… Witch. He cleared his throat loudly.

"JESUS CHRIST, POPS!" Dean jumped and then regretted it, his face going bright red as that tie started strangling him. He held perfectly still when Mark was suddenly right there, fixing the tie, and he was pretty sure Mark was going to strangle him.

He was considering it, actually. "When did you get here, _son_?"

Claira was shaking her head no from behind her Dad's back.

Well… no, he wasn't going to be a chickenshit and lie because then he'd never have Mark's respect back. "I um, never left." Dean groaned when the knot was dangerously tight suddenly.

Growling, Mark walked out of the room and decided they'd deal with this later, AFTER the wake.

"CLAIRA BETH CALAWAY!"

No, they would NOT deal with this later! Mark had very smarmily informed her what their daughter and Dean had done, which went against her wishes. Brooklynn stalked up the stairs past Mark and threw open her daughter's door, hardened gold eyes staring at her daughter and Dean, who REFUSED to meet her eyes.

"So, this is the thanks I get for sticking up for you?! I TOLD YOU ONE HOUR! I told you he wasn't allowed to stay the night here!"

"But…"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!"

Claira swallowed hard, immediately clamping her mouth shut and couldn't remember ever seeing her mother THIS angry in her life.

"I stuck up for you! I went against your father's wishes and this is how you repay me?! You are GROUNDED! We're going to this wake and then you will not be seeing Dean for a MONTH!" Providing they survived what she caused in the first place! "I can't believe you, Claira! This is beyond disrespectful and you should've known better, Dean."

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

"The two of you get downstairs NOW. We're leaving NOW, we're staying ONE hour like I told the two of you, and then you're coming back home, Claira Beth!"

Brooklynn had to walk out of the room after blowing her stack and blew out a very large breath, gritting her teeth to the point of gnashing. Never again would she go against Mark's wishes to help her daughter. Claira had burnt THAT bridge and it would take a while to regain her trust. Dean and Claira both trudged down the stairs with their heads lowered, not daring to hold hands for fear of her mother going off again.

"Out. The. Door. NOW." Brooklynn pointed to the front door, watching them practically scurry by and stalked after them, the anger radiating off her in waves.

NOBODY said a WORD, not even Mark.

He didn't have to. That was probably one of the best things to happen with the merging for him. Taker had been calculating and logical while Mark had thought more with his heart. He had the ability to focus on the facts, be rational, logical and cold about them. If it was bad, the emotional thing kept him from doing irrational, dangerous things. He followed them all out the door, inwardly rolling his eyes. Of all the days to do this… this was not the day.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Mom, I'm sorry!"

Silence.

"Mom, it's really obnoxious to give me the silent treatment! We didn't do anything except talk and go to sleep!"

Silence.

Claira knew better than to ask for her father's help and bit her bottom lip, knowing having Dean stay over had been a mistake.

Once they arrived at the funeral home, Brooklynn stepped out before anyone else and waited for Mark and Claira before walking inside. She didn't care if Claira's feelings were hurt right now, so were hers. First the Seth incident with the blood oath and now blatantly defying her parents by letting her boyfriend sleep over in THEIR house! Brooklynn would play Mom here at the wake, but once they were home, she wanted NOTHING to do with Claira for a while.

Brooklynn hadn't been back home very long and already Claira was pushing buttons. He figured this should probably be the time to be lenient, but after what she had done, knowing better… on top of being a sort of grown ass woman… Claira knew better. This wasn't the time for her to be thinking imprudent. They had enough on their plate without her openly breaking house rules. Mark took over, looping his arm through Brooklynn's, Dean and Claira falling behind them. He spotted the Ambrose's ahead in the line to speak with the Reigns' and moved his little family to the end of it, inhaling.

Later that night, Brooklynn would apologize to him for snapping when Claira had zero respect for anything that was said or ordered. She'd always had a problem with authority, her parents included. For now, all Brooklynn could do was squeeze his arm gently to let him know she wasn't angry with him anymore. She shouldn't have been angry with him in the first place. The Ambrose's walked away with Dean in tow and Dean's mother did NOT look happy. Neither did his father. Their boy had snuck out apparently to come to see Claira – damn kids. Brooklynn paid her respects to the Reigns family, shaking their hand since she didn't know them well enough for hugs and went on her way to say her goodbyes to Roman.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Mark and Claira did know them, so they stood there a few moments longer, Claira hugging Mrs. Reigns while he murmured words about what a good kid Roman had been, the generic sort of thing. He didn't have words for this. Hopefully, when it came for the blood oath to be fulfilled, it wouldn't be him and Brooklynn standing in their position, accepting condolences from family and friends. No. Not happening. He ushered Claira to join her mother at the casket.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Roman. I promise, your death won't be in vain. We're going to stop Seth and Nemesis, you have my word." Brooklynn whispered, making sure nobody noticed and wiped some tears away before stepping away to allow Claira to say her final farewell.

"Roman, you were one of my good friends and Dean is so lost without you." Claira sniffled, not bothering to wipe her tears away because this hurt a lot more than she thought it would. "I-I'm so sorry you died…because of me." She whispered that last part out, feeling her heart clutch painfully in her chest. "I'll never forget you, big guy."

Even though she was angry with her daughter right now, that didn't stop Brooklynn from comforting her as she pulled Claira into her arms, holding her. "He hears you, sweetheart." She whispered, guiding her away from the casket and went to sit down since the ceremony part of the wake was about to start. Eulogies and whatnot.

There were a lot of kids from school here. Mark was glad it was after graduation… he could only imagine the lockdown, or the week of grieving, they would have had to take. So many teens, Roman had been fairly well-liked. One of the three amigos and it had probably killed Claira to see those pictures of the three boys, all of them smiling. Some pictures had her in them, she had known these kids all her life.

If any of these kids knew or had an inkling of a clue, Claira was responsible for Roman's death, they would have her head on a spike. Thankfully, that wasn't the case and several of the kids from their graduation class came up hugging Claira. They were all crying, there wasn't a dry eye in the entire room. As painful as this was for Claira, it was also gaining her closure, which is why Brooklynn wanted to come in the first place. She often visited the victim's graves or went to their funeral of the spirits she crossed over if they weren't too far away. Brooklynn felt it was the right thing to do, the noble and kind thing. It showed she had respect for human life in general. Mark and Brooklynn took their seats while Claira continued grieving with the kids, Dean included, giving her as much time as she needed to get it out of her system.

Mark was on the fence about this providing closure. He didn't think it would. If Seth was able to be taken care of prior to coming here, different story entirely. As it was, all she was seeing was the friend she had supposedly gotten killed and the killer was still on the loose. He would have felt like shit. His eyes narrowed, watching as a tall, brown-haired young man made his way right up through the aisles and to the casket in a black suit. Eyes flashed acid when the man turned to grin at them. Seth! He nudged Brooklynn, seeing her following his finger and wondered why nobody else was staring.

Because they couldn't see his real form.

Mark quickly explained what was going on in a quiet voice, making Brooklynn's eyes widen slightly. "Son of a bitch," Brooklynn whispered, knowing they couldn't cause a panic, but they weren't staying either. "I will grab Claira and we're leaving." The Ambrose's wouldn't leave, not until after the eulogies and whatnot. Brooklynn stood up, making her way to her daughter while 'Seth' was on the way as well. "Claira, we have to go now. I'll explain in the car." She whispered quickly and quietly, already pulling her daughter with her toward the exit.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on?" Claira was beginning to panic and felt her father behind them, her emerald eyes wide.

"Seth was in there, Claira. He was in a disguise, but he was in there. That sick bastard!" Brooklynn practically shoved Claira in the back seat of the car and hopped in the passenger while Mark slid behind the wheel, getting the hell out of there. They had definitely overstayed their welcome and it was time to get back to the house in the safety wards.

"Dean's back there! We have to go back and get him!"

"NO! Dean will be fine. Seth won't hurt anyone or else the blood oath on his part is broken." Not that it wasn't already since Roman had already crossed over, but Seth didn't know that bit of information and wouldn't, not unless he actually spoke to Brooklynn directly. That wasn't happening either.

"Did you really spill your guts to your parents?" Seth asked from the backseat, alongside Claira. He smirked when she began screaming, sitting perfectly still even as Mark veered almost off-road. "I'm not really here you know, calm down, Claira."

What kind of magic did this Demon spawn have? Mark's eyes narrowed, knowing if he wasn't really here, then he was projecting himself. "He can't hurt you, Claira."

"As if I'd want too."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS VEHICLE RIGHT NOW, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Brooklynn was NOT keeping her cool, looking over at Mark, who was chanting in Latin under his breath.

No, she didn't, but Claira wasn't about to tell him that and scooted as far away from the projection as she possibly could. "Get away from me, Seth. I have 5 days left before I have to help you. I don't want to see you until then."

Brooklynn was shaking like a leaf, not wanting to be in the same car as this monster and took several deep breaths.

"Just remember, baby, if you break the blood oath in ANY way, and don't help me open that dimension, you die."

"I'm aware and so are they. I'll help you, don't worry about it. The same goes for you. You don't harm anyone or anything and you help bring Roman back to life, or YOU die." Claira was surprisingly calm and collected, while her mother looked ready to have a stroke.

"Oh I remember, baby. Don't you worry, I'll bring him back with my father's help and I won't harm anyone or anything until that night." Blood oaths were a bitch and it was the only thing stopping him from killing Dean Ambrose right now.

"Good, we're on the same page. Now get the fuck out of here and leave me alone until my 5 days are up."

"That wasn't in the agreement," Seth made a big show of yawning and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back against the seat he wasn't really sitting on. "Your Mom is going to have a heart attack because she's incapable of controlling her responses. Maybe we should reopen negotiations… you might want me to bring HER back when she strokes out."

Focusing on driving and expelling that asshat wasn't helpful to either driving or Latin chanting, and Brooklynn WAS pretty red.

Claira leaned forward and placed her hands on her mother's shoulders, chanting under her breath a spell to help calm her mother down. Well, it knocked her out actually, but at least she wasn't stroke out or have a heart attack. Brooklynn slumped in her seat, breathing evenly with her head resting against the window. A few minutes later, Seth was expelled and sent to wherever, thanks to her father's potent magic. When they arrived at the house, Claira lead the way into the house with Dad carrying Mom.

"Don't freak out. We had an unwanted visitor on the ride home and…I had to knock Mom out with a sleeping spell or else she would've had a heart attack or stroke."

"Jesus, Mark lay her down and I'll look her over to make sure she'll be all right," Mickie ordered, frowning when he merely carried Brooklynn upstairs to their room and shut everyone out. "Rude!"

Mickie seemed to forget that he was fairly neutral on the magic thing these days and he didn't need her to do what he could. One day, really soon, he was going to have to discuss with Claira a few things. First and foremost, don't cast magic when panicked. What should have calmed Brooklynn down had done a bit more than that. She had put way too much power into it. Secondly, not revealing information wasn't pertinent or was likely to cause a stir, such as the unwanted visitor in their vehicle. It would have been easier to say Brooklynn had fainted. God knew it was hot enough. Carefully, he lay Brooklynn down on the bed, perching on the edge alongside her and checked her pulse. She was sound asleep.

12 hours later or so, Brooklynn finally woke up as her eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around the room. Her and Mark's bedroom, she was home and she closed her eyes, letting out a huge breath of relief. She looked down, seeing she was still in the black dress she wore at Roman's funeral, but her heels were off. What the hell happened? Seth. Seth had been in the car with them as a projection! She remembered Mark doing that in her apartment when he allowed Taker to have control of his body. Frowning, she slowly sat up in bed and slid out of it, needing to make sure Claira was safe. What if she passed out and something happened to her daughter?

"Stop panicking." Even in the dark, his venomous green eyes could see her plain as day. Brooklynn looked ready to go on a hunt, for Claira no doubt. "Everyone is asleep, Lynn."

He was sitting in the rocker in the corner of the room, wearing nothing except dress slacks and his hair undone. He had been sipping some Tennessee moonshine Glenn had brought along for a rough night. After he had gotten done tearing Claira a new asshole, once determining Brooklynn wouldn't be waking up for a while, he had felt like it was a rough night.

"Claira's fine, darlin'."

"Thank god…"

A quick glance at the clock told her what time it was and Brooklynn frowned, wondering how the hell she managed to sleep from 3 PM to 3 AM. Was she really that exhausted? No, Claira had done something to her during the car ride from hell with Rollins. Brooklynn slowly made her way over to him, knowing where the rocking chair was and touched his arm, her own eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Okay good, you're not an illusion and this isn't a dream." She had pinched herself just to be on the safe side and reached up to pull the band out of her hair, letting it tumble down her back in silver waves. Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry, just relieved her daughter was safe and sleeping in her bedroom.

"You were sleeping so deeply, darlin', I wouldn't have been able to get in. You were too far gone for dreams."

Claira had been given homework. She had just graduated high school and now it was back to magic school apparently. He and Mickie would be working on honing her abilities. How much energy, the dangers of panicking… he felt a headache coming on. Sighing, Mark reached out to guide her down onto his lap, tucking her head under his chin.

"You all right, Lynn?"

"No, no I'm not okay, not at all. That son of a bitch was in the car with us, at Roman's funeral and he's the one who killed him." Brooklynn spoke quietly, snuggling against him and soaked his warmth up, his love, feeling his fingers glide through her hair. "Claira cast a spell on me, didn't she?" Mark nodded and she sighed heavily, knowing her daughter was trying to help, but instead she had gone a little overboard with the spell. "I didn't lose any limbs and my brain still functions, so it couldn't be that bad."

He chuckled, though there was no mirth in it. "If she had pushed too much harder, you may not have ever woken up, Brooklynn." He said quietly. "That is something Mickie and I both have tried to teach her. Everything has limits… and when we're casting on other people, loved ones especially, we have to know where we stop… you can't do that when you're panicking, or out of fear, or anger…" Which was why he tended to lean opposite of Brooklynn in regards to his thinking and the emotional aspect. Maybe that was also why they were so good together, even when they weren't.

"In other words, she could've killed me. Great." That was not a comforting feeling and Brooklynn shuddered, unable to hold it back. Her own daughter could've taken her out and sent her into the light early. It made her stomach twist violently at the thought, the possibility. "Her magic is dangerous, Mark. It's so dangerous, more than yours, especially if she can open that dimension with Seth. I-I don't know if her being a Witch is a good thing anymore."

The girl had done nothing except make mistakes. Although one couldn't learn without making them, they were HUGE life-changing and threatening blunders. It hadn't even been a month since she and Mark reconciled, and she could've lost him already, because of their daughter's uncontrollable magic.

"Stop it, Lynn. Her magic isn't any more dangerous than mine; it's her inexperience that's the problem." Mark argued firmly, placing a finger over her mouth. "And unfortunately, she's been getting hands-on learning experience at very inconvenient times." Every Witch and Warlock went through this, though… not all of them tended to be in stressful, crazy situations. "She's like you, she reacts too easily." Like Brooklynn had in the truck, panicking herself silly. "She has to learn to temper that."

She pushed his finger away from her mouth, scowling. "I'm only human, Mark. I can't just turn my emotions on and off like a light switch and you know that better than anyone. You're right, she's like me and she reacts too easily. I just wonder what the breaking point will be for her. Maybe she will kill me." Brooklynn figured there were worse ways to go and knew everyone had to die at some point. Her daughter had nearly killed her by setting their kitchen on fire and now cast a sleeping spell on her that could've been fatal. "She's a woman too and her hormones are raging fiercely because of her age, so that's also against her."

"That's a cheap cop-out. Males go through the same thing with the added bonus of unwanted erections and voices cracking." He snorted, though he was amused and it showed in his tone of voice. "I love you, Lynn, you and your overemotional ways. Claira will learn, in time, but until then… I think I may try capping her magic. Leave her with it, but also try to inhibit how much energy she can expend, that'll lessen the force of some of her spells."

"Shut up, I'm not overemotional!" Brooklynn grumbled, nudging him and cracked a smile, snuggling against him further. "I love you and your overbearing, sometimes emotionless, ways." She heard him chuckle deeper and yawned, not realizing she was still feeling the effects of the spell. "Why are you in this rocker anyway? It's 3 AM, you should be in bed sleeping with me. Or were you waiting to see if I did wake up?" Now she looked up at him, seeing a hint of concern flash through his eyes. "You were worried about me…"


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"Woman, don't be an idiot, of course, I was." Now he was offended. Like he WOULDN'T worry? Snorting, Mark stood, taking her with him and carted her to the bed, planting her on it. "You are the love of my sometimes-insane life, the mother of my asshole child, and the only person who overlooks all those overbearing, emotionless ways of mine… of COURSE, I was worried."

She couldn't help smiling at his words and reached out to caress his face with her hand. "Well, I had to make sure, you know, being overemotional and all…" His growl made her giggle softly, which was quickly cut off by a heated kiss that stole her breath away. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Claira had indeed been an asshole lately with all of her insanely stupid mistakes and decisions. This was the time to prove herself that she was an adult and Claira had failed greatly. There was no way she'd survive going out on her own, not at this rate! Once all of this was over and everyone was safe, Claira was getting shoved from the nest. There was no way he was going to spend another 18 years looking out for her when she was well aware of what was acceptable and what was not. She would have to learn to stop making stupid choices right quick or she would have a miserable, overwhelming life. Her parents weren't going to be around forever to mop things up either. If she didn't learn from this experience, she was screwed.

"Were we like that do you think?" Probably not. Brooklynn had been reclusive, he had been a bastard, but one who knew what he was doing.

"I was too busy trying to figure out how to deal with my gift and crossing spirits over, along with my studies. I was never in a life-threatening situation like Claira though. I was quiet and reserved, kept to myself." It was nice lying in bed and just talking sometimes with Mark instead of getting down and dirty. "What about you? How were you at her age? Were you put in situations like this or was it pretty quiet for you too?" For some reason, Brooklynn had a dark cloud that always followed her around and her family paid the price, all because of the blood that ran through her and Claira's veins.

"At her age, Taker was dominant… I raised a lot of hell, but I was also trained and knew my limits. It was a matter of choosing to recognize them. Which, as Taker, I didn't. I was arrogant, spiteful…" Mark considered it, rifling through those memories. "I was a cocksucker. But no life or death experiences, not targeting me anyway."

They really were complete opposites and it seemed as though Claira took after her father a lot more than her mother. It was a good and a bad thing. Mark had great qualities and then jackass qualities. It made Brooklynn wonder how they wound up together, even after splitting up for over a year and divorcing.

"You're still splitting the two of you up as if you're not merged." She pointed out amusedly, unable to help herself and gasped when he poked her in the side before pulling her closer. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised she defied me when I told her Dean could only stay over for an hour, and she let him stay the entire night. I just hope she realizes there are consequences to every action she makes in life, both good and bad. Try as we might, we can't protect her forever and I have to come to terms with that."

"What happened before the merging happened because of them. It feels stupid to say me because I wasn't me back then. It's complicated and strange, and I will strangle you if you don't stop laughing, Lynn." Mark was only half-joking, grumbling. "You know, she didn't pull that shit when you were gone. I wonder… she must think you're going to let her slide with things because of how long you were gone." Or Claira was just retesting boundaries, not a good idea when she lived at home.

"Maybe she does and she's wrong. I'm not going to let her slide on shit just because I was gone. I wasn't entirely gone out of her life. She's the one who chose to stay away from me and lived her life that way. My door was always open for her, even if I was depressed and not much fun to be around." Brooklynn refused to take responsibility for Claira's actions because each person made their own decisions and walked their own path. Claira was no different. "I never once stopped being her mother, Mark, not for a second. Just because I didn't live under the same roof, as her, doesn't mean I wasn't her mother. I never told her to stay away from me or told her not to come by to visit. She chose not to, she made those decisions, just like she made the decision to make that deal with Seth to protect Dean and others." That hadn't worked out well since Seth had killed Roman, one of their closest friends. "I feel guilty enough for leaving you guys in the first place, but I won't let her use that to her advantage either."

Brooklynn had retreated into herself and nobody had wanted to be around her because that kind of atmosphere was toxic. It seeped into one's own pores and Claira had a lot of issues with her mother, when she had gone to see her, only to be ignored or half-heartedly spoken too. However… that did not excuse her behavior right now. She was doing things irrationally and sneaking a boy in… not happening. Yes, they had basically given the pair permission to fuck like bunnies if they wished, but he had also said not in his house. That also included sleepovers.

"We'll talk to her in the morning." Or strangle her.

Nodding, silence fell between them for a little while, both enjoying the tranquility of the moment as well as being together again. Brooklynn was terrified of what was to come, of the dimension opening and Nemesis's return to their world. What if they were making a mistake by letting Claira open that dimension? What if the world died because they couldn't let their daughter die for her own choice? Brooklynn shut her eyes, knowing she was a horrible parent for thinking that way, but at the same time, they were going against everything the circle stood for. Protecting the balance between life and death…protecting the world from evil. They were about to let it be unleashed on this world with a half-cocked plan nobody knew would work.

"Mark, we should…draw something up in case we don't make it. I don't have any family and I don't know yours, but…we have to be prepared in case we don't survive this." Claira would because she'd fulfill her part of the blood oath, but there was a very real possibility her parents perished at the hands of Nemesis.

"Darlin', if we don't make it, you can bet your ass it won't be long after that everything else starts to fall as well." Mark pointed out, tightening his arm around her. "Other people will band together, sure, but they'll fall just like us. You do know, we're one of the most powerful Covens on the continent, right? Besides, I don't really have family outside of you and Claira. She'd get everything anyway."

"I'm really scared." She whispered softly, looking up into his emerald eyes and scooted up a little more, resting her forehead against his. "I just got you back. We haven't had enough time together…" Maybe they should've had more children instead of just Claira. Brooklynn had let fear overrun her all her life, even when she was with Mark and instead, she should've overcome it. "Tell me honestly, do you think we'll survive this? Or do you think it's hopeless and we're all going to die?" Would the plan work? Or were they walking right into their deaths?

"Honestly, I don't know, Lynn." He admitted to the nagging thought that had been plaguing him. "The time window between releasing Nemesis, and him exiting that portal, is when we have to get Seth and that's going to be a very narrow window." Taking a bone out of someone, half-Demon and weak or not, then quickly fashioning it into something sharp and pointy… it wasn't going to be a cakewalk.

"Damn it, I wish there was a way to break that blood oath she made with Seth." Brooklynn whispered, truly fearful for her daughter's life, as well as their own, not knowing what the future held.

* * *

"So, I did some research last night." Glenn was bored out of his skull and had to pass the time somehow, not wanting to worry himself into an early grave. "I know it might be a longshot, but…I found a descendant of Nemesis and, according to my resource, the body was buried shortly after he was burned alive. It was his sister. Apparently, she wasn't witchcraft, so they didn't burn her alive like him. She's buried, get this, in Houston." It wouldn't take long to get to Houston from Dallas. "Nemesis never knew she existed; her mother adopted her right out the gate to a family in Dallas. How fucking weird is that?"

"Was it the same adoption agency that Seth went through as a baby?"

"BINGO! The very same." Glenn snapped his fingers, turning the laptop screen to show Brooklynn the results. "So, instead of waiting for the dimension to open and trying to get that bone from Seth, why don't we already have one ready?"

Glenn Jacobs was a bonafide genius!

"Glenn, you and I are making a visit to a graveyard tonight." By car, that'd be about a 4-hour drive… they'd have to do it at night. So, they'd leave around 6 this evening, be back… fairly late. He eyeballed the others. "I'd invite the rest of you, but I don't need Lynn or Claira getting ambushed by spirits or a bunch of people in a graveyard." It'd look suspicious as hell and, since Houston was a major city, he wouldn't be surprised at all if there weren't cameras and security in its graveyards.

Everyone else just nodded, leaving the dirty work to Mark when it came to digging up graves.

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Mickie remembered the last time they did something like this and had tossed her cookies all over the place. She was pregnant at the time, but a dead body would make almost anyone's stomach roll.

"I can disable the cameras once we're there with my tablet." Glenn had gotten even techier as the years passed and kept in tune with today's technology.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you wore masks of some kind. You are big mother fuckers and, if you don't think you won't be spotted, without using a disguise or some kind of magic, think again."

"I'm sure they'll use a cloaking spell, although if someone walks up to the grave and sees dirt being shoveled out of it, without being able to see anyone actually doing it…" Mickie started laughing at the image that popped in her head.

"Remember, Seth is out there too, and he can project himself anywhere." Brooklynn shuddered at the memory of him in their car on the ride back from Roman's funeral. "A disguise and possibly even cloaking yourselves would be a good idea the entire time if you can." If Seth found out what they were planning, he would beat them to the punch and make sure the bones were destroyed before they arrived.

"I can give you a talisman that'll help conserve your magic and it won't take as much out of you as it normally does."

Mark snorted at that, shaking his head. "I've got this." Since merging, he had become a lot better with anything involving his magic, including energy conservation. Cloaking themselves was a simple glamour charm and those didn't involve much energy, period. "Someone else gets to turn it into a blade though." He grinned when Mickie looked uneasy, eyes glinting wickedly.

"You're such an ass… we'll figure that out. We also need to sort out how this blood part is going to work. Just a little bit or do we need to coat the entire thing?" Mickie eyeballed Brooklynn.

"Coat the whole thing. We're not taking any chances with this and…It shouldn't take too much blood to coat a long bone." Brooklynn reasoned, feeling Mark take her hand to lace their fingers together.

"Good idea, as much as I don't want you shedding blood for that bastard, it is better safe than sorry." Randy added supportively, hoping this didn't blow up in their faces.

"So, here's my next question…" Melina spoke up, looking at Brooklynn and Mark. "Do we even know where this is going down at? Where the dimension has to be opened?"

"No, but it will be somewhere in Dallas or else Seth would've told Claira where to meet. They need the full moon for power, apparently." Claira had told her mother everything regarding her meeting with Seth, after Roman outed her with the blood oath.

"We should contact Trish and Steve and get them over here, see if she's had any visions about this. I'd like to scout out the location before the time actually comes to do this."

"Agreed."

"I gotta admit, that's not a bad idea."

"It's been three days and we haven't heard anything, Beth." Brooklynn sighed heavily, leaning against Mark. "I don't think they're coming back…"

"Time to go pay them a visit then." Mickie refused to let that slide, folding her arms in front of her chest with narrowed eyes. "If we have to drag them back here kicking and screaming, so be it. They are part of the circle, just like us, and abandoning us isn't an option right now. Not with the world at stake."

"While Glenn and Mark are out tonight, we should go pay the Austin's a visit and find out where they stand."

"I'll stay here with Claira and John to keep an eye on things and keep the warding since Mark will be gone." Having one Witch/Warlock in the house was essential to their safety and security right now. "Beth, Brooklynn, Melina and Randy can go talk some sense into them."

"Great, just leave me with all the estrogen, why don't you?"

"If Trish had had a vision, they would have been in touch." That had been a bad deal all the way around. "She's mad, not a complete bitch." She had just as much to lose as the rest of them and finding out that her husband was fixed, on top of everything else wasn't easy to swallow either. Not that Mark approved of the crap she had spewed about Claira, but… he was hoping this taught her to let Steve have his balls back.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"You obviously have no idea what it means to be a woman, Deadman."

"Beth outed her husband."

"Yeah, I did, and I don't regret it because she was being a bitch at the time."

"Remind me to never piss you off." Randy shook his head at his vindictive friend. Actually, all these women were malicious in their own way.

"She has a right to be angry with me. I'm surprised you all forgave me so easily after what I did." Brooklynn admitted quietly, feeling Mark squeeze her hand to assure her everything was fine.

"Don't get me wrong, cutting us off the way you did hurt and, if you ever do it again, I'm going to hex your ass, but…I understand why you did it. I'm sure if Trish really thinks about it for more than 2 seconds, she would realize why you did it too." Mickie placed a hand on Brooklynn's shoulder with a gentle smile. "I'd be the same way if I lost John. He drives me nuts more than half the time, but I love him and he's my other half. We knew it wouldn't be easy for you…and Mark even went through hell without you. I'm just glad you woke up and realized what you were throwing away before it was too late."

"We all make mistakes, but you can't push the people you claim are family, people you love, away when you're in distress. You're not a recluse anymore, Brooklynn. And I'll kick your ass if you ever cut me or any of us off again."

"Same goes for me. We're your sisters and we're family. We protect each other and that's why we're here instead of with our families and loved ones right now." Beth sighed heavily, wondering if maybe she had crossed a line with Trish and knew what she had to do. "Randy, you don't have to come with us. I think Trish is going to need some girl time with us. Mickie, are you sure there's no way you can come with us to talk to her? We can bring Claira with if need be."

"I don't think leaving the house unprotected is a good idea…"

"It's not, and Claira stays."

Mickie would be on her like white on rice and he didn't trust Claira to make the right decisions right now. As far as he was concerned, she was under house arrest. Women were scandalous, malicious creatures. Mark was staying out of that mess. When this was all over, he was retiring from the circle and disappearing with his woman.

"I agree…" A frantic knocking at the door caused Mark to release her hand as he walked over to answer it.

"Lemme in, jackass!" Steve growled, holding a struggling Trish's hand and yelped when Mark plucked a hair from the man's goatee. "Son of a bitch!" He plucked a hair out of Trish's head and handed both over as they crossed through the warding, ignoring her glare. "Jackass."

"Steve, what's going on? Why are you two here at 10 in the morning?"

"Trish had a vision…" His icy eyes landed directly on Mickie. "It's 'bout Milayna."

"What about our daughter?" Mickie demanded, feeling John come to her side instantly.

"I-I don't know if it's already happened, but…Seth has a contingency plan to make sure the dimension opens, besides the blood oath." Trish explained, looking guilt-ridden and saw the panic build in Mickie's eyes. "I-I think he's either taken Milayna hostage or…he's going to do something to her…"

"Oh god…" Mickie immediately pulled her phone out to dial Milayna's number, waiting for her to answer. "Pick up, pick up please!"

There was no answer.

"When did you have this vision, Trish?"

"About 20 fuckin' minutes ago, why do you think we're here?"

"John, we have to go home! We have to make sure she's alright!"

Brooklynn didn't know what to think or say, refusing to stop the worried, frantic parents for going home to check on their child. If anyone tried stopping her from getting to Claira, heads would roll. Mickie was their Witch, one of the only ones who had actual powers that would help them bring down Nemesis, but…she had her daughter to worry about and Brooklynn's mother's heart broke for her.

This felt like a basic military tactic: Divide and conquer. They needed Mickie, and Seth probably knew it by now. When Mickie left, they would be down one powerful Witch. Groaning, he ran a hand down his face, staring at Steve and Trish. If they were in reverse positions, he would have done the same, run home to Claira.

"Any way we can convince you to let John go home and check in there, instead?" He asked quietly, knowing he was a colossal asshole for even asking it, but he had too.

Brooklynn immediately whacked him in the chest none too gently, shaking her head. "Mark Calaway, how can you even ASK her something like that?! This is her DAUGHTER, her CHILD! If it was Claira, both of us would go in a heartbeat to make sure she was safe! We still have your powers and they're more than enough to keep the wards up. You'll have to send Glen and someone else to do the gravedigging, though." There was no choice in the matter. "Mickie, John, go to Milayna and please let us know if there's anything we can do."

Nodding, Mickie didn't bother responding and flew out the door with John in tow, already muttering under her breath a spell. It would warp them directly to their home in West Newbury, instead of taking a plane and waiting hours to find out if their daughter was safe. A minute later, they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, so Mark has to stay here. Steve, you're coming with me tonight."

"What the hell for?" Steve needed a beer, releasing Trish's hand to scrub his down his face.

"We have a nasty job ahead of us, my friend. Need to dig up a very old corpse and extract a bone from them."

"WHAT?!"

Mark really hoped nothing nasty was waiting for Mickie and John because she had probably just used up everything in her with that spell. "I'll make you some charms to keep you hidden." He offered, not phased at all with Brooklynn's wallop. Someone had to be the calculating asshole in this scenario, might as well be him.

Mickie had a few tricks up her sleeve as well, having honed her powers at an early age and completed her training when she was supposed to. Brooklynn could only hope and pray Milayna was alright and Trish's vision was the future instead of the past. It was hard for her to determine which was which and nobody blamed her, it was just how her powers worked. Brooklynn headed into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast and then made some tea, trying to keep herself busy with everything being thrown at them.

"Need some help?"

Brooklynn stopped what she was doing to look back at Trish and nodded, handing over some tea bags as they stood side by side at the counter. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Both women started laughing softly, but it quickly died because they were concerned and worried about Mickie, John and especially Milayna. "Do you think the vision was from the past or present?"

"It's hard to say, but I'm hoping it was the future because at least the future can be changed." The past couldn't.

Unlike with other gifts, visions didn't get training. All Trish could do was try to interpret them the best she could and get feedback from others. Sometimes, the past, they had a distinctive feel that let her know, but this… she didn't know, she just wasn't sure. This wasn't just a human they were dealing with, but a half-Demon, Warlock. She didn't want to know what all Seth was capable of…if his father was released and they joined forces.

A half an hour later, the phone rang and it was John with bad news. Seth had taken Milayna in the middle of the night and there were signs of a struggle within the house. Milayna had put up a fight, but Seth had overpowered her. Brooklynn slammed her eyes shut, hearing Mickie sobbing on the other end, crying out for her baby girl.

John's voice was thick and low. "He left a note. Told us if we ever wanted to see Milayna again, we won't interfere or help you guys." He looked over at his sobbing wife, who had her face buried in her hands. "Brooklynn…"

"Don't say any more, John. I completely understand. I-I'm sorry…" Brooklynn was trying not to cry, not until she was off the phone and knew Mickie and John wouldn't be able to help them take down Nemesis at all.

"Brooklynn?"

She had hung up the phone and set it on the counter before slowly walking into the living room, the tears burning in her eyes. "Seth took Milayna…and told Mickie and John if they ever want to see her again, they won't interfere in his plans…so they can't help us anymore."

Glen's eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

Melina was gnawing on her thumbnail, really hoping Trish didn't have any more visions. She already knew she wasn't a threat to Nemesis or Seth, the only value she provided was moral support really. "We're still here… we got this." She said firmly, nodding her head.

"Do you think she's here in the city?" Randy asked quietly, wondering if they'd be able to find her.

"Mom!" Claira came flying down the stairs in tears, gasping when her father actually caught and stopped her, shaking from head to toe. "S-Seth…called…Milayna…H-He has Milayna!" She was hysterical, burying her face in her father's chest and cried harder, dropping her phone to the carpeted floor to wrap her arms around his waist tightly.

"Fuck…I bet you he does. I bet you he's waiting for us to try something to try to get Milayna back…" Glen growled, gritting his teeth at the little bastard's audacity.

"He killed Roman, a boy he considered a best friend and brother. He killed him to use him against Claira, to make her do that damn blood oath…I don't think we should do anything, as horrible as that sounds. If he even catches wind of what we're up to, Milayna will die." Brooklynn really did not want to see her ghost or cross her over, not when she hadn't even graduated high school yet.

Randy nodded stiffly, wondering what Mark thought about this.

"H-He said he won't kill her…because of the blood oath and he hasn't hurt her physically." Claira had calmed down a little more, hiccoughing. "H-He said he's using her as leverage…and if anyone tries to stop the dimension from opening, to free his father, he will kill her. I convinced him Roman was still around and begged him not to hurt Milayna…and he said he won't as long as we behave…"

"The only time we're going to be able to nail this sumbitch is right after they complete this spell and before Nemesis comes out." Steve pointed out, frowning as he tried to wrap his head around all of this. "And does anyone know just what this spell Claira has to do with him entail?"

"That… is a damn good question."

Mark realized they had another potential problem. "No. We don't."

"Seth said he just needs my power, he doesn't need me to actually say the spell with him."

Melina frowned, wide-eyed. "He's going to siphon the magic from you in order to complete this spell and open the dimension?"

"I guess, yeah…" Claira didn't know the details of what would happen and could see her mother growing pale. "Mom?"

"Siphoning your magic…Claira, if he does that and he takes too much, he could kill you…" Brooklynn's voice was low and weak, feeling as though her heart was thundering in her ears. Seth held all the cards, even with their own plan not to use Roman and the bone dagger from Nemesis' sister. "Or maybe that's what Seth planned on doing all along…killing you since you have Meyers blood. Because that's what Nemesis wanted to do to me, to wipe out any traces of the Meyers bloodline for what they did to him back in Salem."

"So, no matter what, she could die." Glen surmised, cursing under his breath at this sudden turn of events. "Fuck, what are we gonna do now?"

He had dropped down to sit before his knees gave out beneath him. "Did he tell you specifically he just needs your power? Nothing else?" What Seth wasn't saying, and what they were assuming… Mark wasn't on board with these 'what ifs'. "What if… what if we make a deal…" He ignored the look Claira and Brooklynn were both giving him now. "We can transfer her powers to him, the magic, and if it's a willing transfer, given freely… she should be fine. Allowing him to take it this way, in a dark spell…. Lynn, even if she survives it, she may not…" Mentally or emotionally survive it.

"Oh god…"

Mark wanted to make another deal with the devil's Demon spawn?! Hadn't he learned anything from the first time? She felt her legs give out on her and dropped to them, clasping her hands in her lap.

"This could be our chance to save Milayna as well if we do this deal." Seth was dead, no matter what, but Claira willingly offering her powers in order to open the dimension would keep her end of the blood oath. "Mickie and John would be able to help us take out Nemesis too…" Now she was thinking more strategically the way Mark usually did. "If we do this deal, we should do it the same time Glen and Steve go to the graveyard to get the bone for the dagger."

"Seth will be occupied and won't be able to follow them or think something is going on."

"If this is the only way to save Claira, we need to go through with it then."

Yes, he had learned quite a bit, but this was likely the only shot they had at saving Claira. Because if it came right down to it, the odds of her surviving without them running interference on her magic… they were non-existent. "If someone has a better option, let me know. I am very open to suggestions." This was the last thing Mark wanted to do, but at the moment, he didn't see any other choice. Claira had backed them all into a very dark corner.

Brooklynn looked around at everyone present, seeing all the worried and concerned expressions on their faces, but nobody spoke a word. Nobody had a better idea because there wasn't one. Making a deal with Nemesis's spawn was the only way to ensure Claira and Milayna's survival. When 10 minutes rolled by and nobody suggested anything, Brooklynn knew she had to make the call. They all considered her the leader, even though she thought Mark was and swallowed hard, looking at her daughter.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Make the call. Tell Seth we want to make a deal with him. Your magic safely transferred to him in exchange for Milayna. And tell him we won't put up a fight while he opens the dimension." It still had to open or else they ran the risk of Claira dying because of the blood oath.

Nodding, Claira took her cell phone her mother handed her, which had been reprimanded as punishment for letting her magic get out of control again, and dialed Seth's number. She knew it by heart. With bated breath, she waited for him to answer and shut her eyes when he did, his nasally voice filling her ear.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, baby?"

Claira decided that honesty was the best policy. Well, as much honesty as she could afford. "I don't want to die, Seth."

"That seems to be a common thing amongst you mortals, baby."

"I… I want to make another deal."

Well now he was curious. "Oh, and what kind of deal do you want to make?"

Claira hesitated. "I want to give you my magic. I don't want to die from breaking the oath, but I don't want to die because… because you take everything from me either."

"Ah. And let me guess – you want Milayna in exchange for your power." Seth summarized, not having a doubt in his mind that's what Claira, and the circle, would ask for.

He glanced over at Milayna tied to the bed, currently knocked out with duct tape over her mouth. No harm had come to her, not physically, just as he promised in the blood oath. As much as he wanted to tear her limb from limb and send body parts back to her parents, Seth's hands were tied.

"So, you'll just HAND your magic over and let me open the dimension in exchange for Milayna's freedom, huh? Why do I feel like this is a trap, baby?"

"Because you want it to be?" Claira snorted irreverently. "Seth, we both know I'm going to die either way. I told you, I don't want to die, and I don't want my family and friends dying…" Not like Roman had. "I want you to give her back to us, unharmed, and I'll give you my magic."

"And if I say no?"

"I won't help you. If I have to die… it'll be on my terms." And she meant that. If she was going to die, if he wouldn't deal with her, then she'd refuse to do the blood oath and die knowing she DIDN'T allow evil loose.

Silence reigned between them on the phone. "And what about Roman? You do realize I won't bring him back to life with my father's help, if you don't do this, right?"

"Yes, and I still won't help you if you don't do this for me."

Gritting his teeth, Seth had to wonder what kind of game she was playing with him and glanced over at Milayna again, his leverage, knowing he couldn't open the dimension without Claira's help. He had tried with other witch's and, apparently, Claira's powers were the only one strong enough because she was a Meyers. The dimension had to be opened by the one who sent Nemesis into it in the first place, which had been Brooklynn, with Mark and Mickie's help. Still, it had been because of Brooklynn it happened.

"When do you wanna meet and do this? Just remember, any tricks and I will kill her and die, knowing I took one of your precious friends away from you, baby."

"Tonight, I'll text you in a bit with the time and place."

"Just you Claira. Nobody else. Not your bloodhound father, or your cunt mother, understand?" It wasn't like he could harm Claira, not without dying himself because of the blood oath.

"No, that's not going to work. I need either my Dad or Mickie to do the transfer spell. I don't trust you any more than you trust me."

Seth knew Mickie was no longer in town, due to rushing home to find her daughter gone and in his hands. "…Fine. Your bloodhound father and NO ONE ELSE or the deal is OFF."

Claira grit her teeth. "Deal." Then she hung up and quickly relayed what he had said to her parents.

"Just me, nobody else." Mark debated on how to go about doing this.

"What about that blinking thing Mickie did? You can do it, can't you?"

He could… he bet Mickie was feeling it though right now. "…yes…" He would feel it twice as much because he'd have himself, Claira and Milayna to transport out of there, as soon as the transfer happened. "I need to go to my library; there's a talisman I can use to enhance my magic further." It was extremely dangerous and Mark swore he'd never use it unless it was an emergency.

"Claira, you don't leave your father's side for any reason, do you understand?" Brooklynn ordered, folding her arms in front of her chest and watched Claira nod, hoping the girl didn't make any more mistakes. "Milayna's safety and very life is in your hands now."

"I won't fail again, Mom. Don't worry, Dad won't let anything happen to us."

"If only we didn't have that stupid blood oath hanging over our heads, we could kill off Seth and be done with this without opening the dimension."

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and the dimension had to open, even a little bit, for the blood oath to take effect. "I will call Mickie and John, explain what's going on and hopefully, they can make it back here in time for Milayna's return."

There would be no rapid exits because the blood oath was still in effect so, technically, Seth couldn't harm any of them. Mark had to wonder how Seth could hurt Milayna if he wasn't allowed to hurt any of them. She was technically, by extension, one of them, and that courtesy had extended to Dean. He was fried at the moment.

"Just… set up a time and a place."

* * *

Later that night, Glenn and Steve took off to Dallas to dig up Nemesis's sister's grave. Amelia. Brooklynn was forced to stay home with the others while Claira left with her father to go save Milayna. Her Dad thought by giving her powers to Seth, enough of them to open the dimension, that she fulfilled her end of the blood oath. However, Seth had been very clear with the stipulation and it wasn't helping him so much as opening the dimension that would seal her fate. The dimension HAD to open, or she would die. Claira would rather die than do this, but Milayna didn't deserve to have her young life severed. Seth wanted to meet at the same place they made the blood oath together…the same place he killed Roman. Claira really screwed herself and the circle this time by doing the blood oath, wishing she wouldn't have done it.

There was a silver lining to this. Claira would no longer have her magic. If they really managed to pull this all off, letting the blood oath be fulfilled by Nemesis getting loose and then killing him off, killing off his spawn, then technically, there was no need for magic or the circle. They had never faced something like Nemesis, he was always one of a kind and, to be honest, his daughter being removed from this life wasn't a bad thought. Mark wanted to retire from it, that was for damn sure.

This was atonement for Claira. She wasn't good at magic and never had been, even with all the training she'd gone through. Some people just didn't gel well with certain aspects of their lives. Magic and Claira did not mix; if this was a way for her to be rid of magic once and for all, so be it. She deserved not to have magic after everything she'd done. Sure, she still had the 'gift' of seeing ghosts, but Claira had gotten used to ignoring them and would continue doing so…as much as she could anyway. However, she had a newfound respect for her mother's gift and what she went through to help people find peace. She didn't expect anything in return, not even a thank you, feeling as though she was helping the world in her own way.

When they arrived at the specified location, Mark's nose wrinkled at the scent of magic, darker than what he liked to dabble in, hit him. Seth was just letting his own magical signature roll off of him. It was an intimidation tactic and he felt his own aura roaring to do the same, rising to the challenge and checked it. From the look on Claira's face, she could feel it too and he reached out to squeeze her hand gently.

"Come on, lil darlin', quicker we get this over with…"

"The quicker we can go home with Milayna." Claira finished in a whisper, not releasing her father's hand for a second.

Slowly, they made their way further inside and Seth suddenly appeared, in all black, with a magically bound Milayna. She had blood running from her head down the side of her face, looking somewhat out of it. Her lip was split, and she had bruises on her arms and legs.

"You're not supposed to hurt her!"

"It's amazing what loopholes you can find in a blood oath, baby. I didn't raise a hand to her." Seth caressed the girl's face with the back of his hand lovingly, a sick smirk curving his lips. "That doesn't mean I didn't have a backup plan though, in case she got feisty, and it was VERY rewarding breaking her." He shoved her on the ground on her knees, her mouth duct taped to keep her silent. "Now then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?!"

Milayna was scared out of her mind, breathing extremely hard through the duct tape and her baby blues pleaded with them to help her.

Of course… of course, they had to play by all the rules and, about the only loophole they had been able to find, wouldn't do anything outside of keeping Claira alive. Being the good guy SUCKED. "Come here, boy." Mark ordered darkly, raising one hand towards Claira and one at Seth.

"Do I get to call you 'pops'?" Seth snickered roguishly. "That is what Ambrose calls you, right?" He sauntered over, eyes raking Claira.

"Stop it, Seth. I'm not doing anything with you until you release Milayna." Claira didn't step up to do the magic transfer, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"No – no, baby, that's not how this works. How do I know you'll even do the magic transfer if I hand her over?"

"How do I know you will release her after the magic transfer is done?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at her, the former love of his life and scowled. "Touché." He glowered down at the pitiful girl and shoved her toward Claira, unbinding her from the magical bonds he put on her. "Fine, I'll let you have her first, just to show I'm a man of my word."

Milayna immediately scurried over to where Claira and Mark was, shaking like a leaf and ripped the duct tape off her mouth, biting back a cry of pain.

"Now then, shall we?" He held his hand out, tilting his head at Claira.

Swallowing hard, Claira knew she had no choice except to do this or she could possibly, most likely, die during the dimension opening. "Answer one more question for me, Seth. Do I have to be here when the dimension opens to release your father?"

"No. I'd prefer if you weren't."

"What about bringing Roman back to life?"

Seth let out a contemptable sigh. "Don't worry. I'll keep my word because of the blood oath, baby. He will be revived, just as I vowed. You don't need to be here to see it, I'll even have him show up at your front door to say boo."

Claira gritted her teeth and nodded stiffly, holding her own hand out. "Do it, Dad. Let's get this over with and go home with Milayna."

Touching Seth's hand felt a lot like touching slime. Cold, wet, mucky… Mark inwardly gritted his teeth, focusing on drawing from Claira. He would be the conduit, her power running through him and then delivered to Seth. Latin flowed from his lips as he began, his own acidic aura washing over both of them as the spell began. Claira instinctively recoiled, his father's grasp on her hand tightening to prevent her from breaking loose. She felt like… her energy was being sucked right out of her.

"D-Don't struggle, Claira." Milayna advised, having her own powers seeped from her body at the hands of Seth.

He said he needed a 'boost' of magical power and nothing more, but he hadn't taken all of her magic, thankfully. The same would happen with Claira. Most of her magic would be taken, but not all and overtime, it would charge up.

"O-Oh god…" Claira stammered out, breathing erratically and felt her father release her hand once the transfer ended, almost all of her magic flowing into Seth.

"Yes…YES!" Seth felt like he was having the biggest and best orgasm of his life, his eyes glowing ice blue as the magic siphoned into his body. "THIS IS IT! THIS IS ENOUGH!" A wave of power blew over them, sending Mark, Claira and Milayna flying to the ground.

"Claira!" Milayna shouted, holding her side since it was heavily bruised and reached for her friend's hand, knowing she would be incredibly weak from the magic siphon.

Moving to stand between the girls and Seth, Mark kept his eyes trained on Seth.

"Old man, you are NO match for me, not now…" Seth snorted, still coming down from his magically induced moment.

Didn't mean he wouldn't give it his best college try, if it came down to it. Not that Seth was allowed to lay a finger on them, theoretically, due to that blood oath. Suddenly, Seth was gone and so was that pulsing aura, now enhanced due to the surplus of magic the spawn had received.

"Fuck…"

"Dad…" Claira reached her hand out and then dropped like a sack of potatoes, passing out.

"That's what happened to me." Milayna quietly admitted, looking at Mark Calaway as his head snapped to meet her gaze, tears in her eyes. "I-I wanna go home, Mr. Calaway…"

Seth Rollins had scared her and siphoned most of her magic, nearly killing her because of how badly she struggled. She watched as Mark lifted Claira in his arms and guided them back to the car, letting her take the passenger seat after laying Claira down in the back. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she buckled up and wrapped her arms around herself, just wanting to be back with her Mom and Dad.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Mark called Brooklynn to let her know that he had both girls and was bringing them home safely. He imagined Mickie and John were already on their way again, to get their daughter, not that he blamed them. This idea had been borne out of wanting to save his own kid.

"Besides taking your magic, Mila, what else happened?" He asked quietly, once off the phone.

Milayna remained quiet for a little while and finally broke the silence, wiping her tears away with bruised, bloody knuckles. "His…Familiar…she's the one who kept me in line and…broke me, like he said. He said he couldn't lay a hand on me because of a blood oath he made, but…there were ways around it to get me to cooperate. I fought so hard when he siphoned my magic and it nearly killed me…" If she was to die, she wouldn't go without a fight at least. There was no sexual assault, just physical by his female Familiar, thankfully. "Thank you…I owe you and Claira my life, Mr. Calaway…"

"You're family, darlin'." Mark's tone conveyed that, meaning it.

Every time he had mentioned 'going around', he was shot down because it would violate the blood oath, but Seth was able to do it. Again. Playing on the side of right sucked. It was like being surrounded by giant pussies, who were too busy playing the 'what if' game. Soon enough, they were home and he slung Claira over his shoulder, once out of the vehicle, wrapping an arm around Mila to support her as she began limping towards the house.

Brooklynn was on her feet instantly as soon as Mark walked in with Claira over his shoulder and a limping, hurt Milayna. "Oh god…"

She rushed to the girl, taking over and guided her slowly to the couch, sitting her down. Her hiss did not fall on deaf ears and Brooklynn could only imagine the damage Seth did. The blood oath…how could he hurt her? Then, she thought back to Jennifer, his Familiar, and her blood began boiling at the loophole that asshole used.

"It's okay, Mila, it's alright sweetheart…we're gonna get you fixed up."

"Mom and Dad…"

"They're on their way."

She cracked a painful smile and nodded, leaning back against the couch. "Okay…"

When the girl passed out, Brooklynn, Trish and Beth cleaned her up the best they could and treated her injuries, which were mostly bruises and small lacerations. Once she was done, Brooklynn headed upstairs to check on her own daughter and sat on the bed beside her, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. Silent tears poured down her cheeks as her daughter breathed in and out evenly, her heartbeat steady. Besides a bruise on the side of her head, she was perfectly fine and healthy, which made the guilt eat away at Brooklynn. Milayna had been hurt because of her family…her daughter…and she could only hope Mickie and John forgave them when all of this was said and done.

"How bad was it?" Melina asked, once Mark trudged into the kitchen. He looked pale beneath that tan of his, his eyes were tired. She bet that hadn't been fun, at all.

"Bad." He watched as she began mixing something at the counter, cocking an eyebrow when what looked like some tequila based drink was set in front of him. "What the hell?"

"Trust me, you'll like it. It's old, and aged perfectly…" She made herself one as well. "How powerful is he?"

"Killing him," Mark took a cautious sip. "is going to be a chore."

Glen and Steve were back in the early morning hours with the bone in hand, both dirty from head to toe. He set the bone down on the kitchen table, which was wrapped up in a cloth. Luckily, bones didn't deteriorate and they were able to find one big enough out of the grave to fashion into a dagger. Trish hugged Steve tightly, having stayed up to make sure he made it back safely. She'd been worried sick about him and Glen, glad both had made it back unscathed and undetected. Mark's charms worked perfectly and they were in and out without any issues.

"Are you okay?" Trish cupped her husband's face in her hands, kissing him as soon as he nodded and rested her forehead against his. "Thank god…"

"I'm always okay, honey. You should know that." Steve chuckled hoarsely, rubbing her back and tried to calm her down the best way he knew how. "Come on, time for a shower and then sleep."

"Did they make it back with Milayna?"

Trish nodded with a tearful frown, quietly explaining Milayna's condition.

"That mother fucker…" Steve hissed angrily, already knowing what kind of 'loophole' he had used because he read his wife's mind.

"That is disgusting and, if Brooklynn finds out you put it on her kitchen table, she will disembowel you." Mark groaned, spotting the wrapped up bone, sneaking a peek, once he had come downstairs. He hadn't slept all that well, he had been on tenterhooks. Hearing the guys coming in… they looked just as disgusting as that bone. "Any problems getting it?"

Steve immediately snatched it off the table with wide eyes, wondering if Brooklynn would actually do that. She WAS with the evilest man in the world…and Steve knew better than to think otherwise. Mark wasn't Mark anymore; he had merged, so both his good and evil sides were one. Sure, he may have acted like Mark, but Steve saw Taker seeping through the cracks more and more the longer he was around. Others in the circle noticed it too, but thankfully, he remained cordial and friendly with a hint of sarcasm mixed in. He was still their friend, their family, but Steve was a lot more cautious around Mark nowadays.

Hell, Glen thought it was great Mark had merged with Taker because the man never looked better and looked to be at peace for the first time in his life.

Brooklynn hadn't come to bed with Mark; she was sleeping next to Claira, watching over her to make sure she was alright, after crying herself to sleep.

Mark was aware Steve was cautious around him and he didn't overly care. One of the benefits of merging was that he had less of a conscience these days, especially for spineless husbands who cowed to everything from their woman. He preferred being on equal terms with his woman and not a second class citizen.

"Lynn is bunking with Claira, Mila hasn't woken up since the women tended to her." John and Mickie would be here within hours. "Coffee?"

"I'm going to borrow your shower first… after I uh, put this in the garage." Luckily, there were two bathrooms in the house, so Steve and Trish took one while Glen went to the other, both really needing to get the dirt and muck off them.

Trish wouldn't leave her husband's side, not after spending countless hours worrying about him. She wanted to shower with him and fall asleep in his arms for a few hours before having to get up to deal with the aftermath of what Claira and Mark had done with Seth.

"Where is she?!" Mickie was frantic as she burst through the front door a little after 10 AM, immediately spotting Milayna on the couch and rushed to her side. "Mila…" She dropped to her knees, taking her bruised hand gently and began sobbing, her mother's heart breaking at the sight of her daughter.

John couldn't believe the damage Seth had done to his daughter, feeling the anger cresting inside of him. "What the fuck? I thought the blood oath stopped him from hurting people!" He couldn't help shouting, gritting his teeth and felt Mickie take his hand with her free one.

"Loophole. The bastard used his Familiar, Jennifer, to do the damage." Randy had touched Milayna, wanting to know for his own peace of mind what exactly happened to her. "No rape or sexual assault of any kind happened, just so you both know."

Mickie shut her eyes, relief flooding through her as she began saying a spell, clutching her daughter's hand over her heart. Soon, the wounds began to slowly heal and her body as well as Milayna's began to glow white.

"Shit!" Randy shielded his eyes, already knowing what Mickie was doing and hoped Mark stayed in the kitchen or else he'd be temporarily blinded.

Mark was busy making coffee and he could feel what Mickie was doing because that amount of light magic seeped into the kitchen. He felt a very weird burning sensation against his bare back and the back of his head, scowling. If any of his hair had just gotten singed, he was going to choke her out. Once the glare faded and he no longer heard the undercurrent hum of her magic, he turned to look out, smiling at the sight of Mila looking healthy and unharmed.

Slowly, her eyes opened as Milayna looked into her mother's face and tears instantly filled her eyes. "Mom?" Her voice was no longer weak and she was completely in the clear, not a scratch on her, thanks to Mickie's magic.

"Yeah sweet girl, it's me. It's Momma…" Mickie murmured, breathing a sigh of relief the spell worked. "Just rest, Mila, I don't want you moving from this couch. I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

"No, you are resting too, baby girl." John lifted Mickie up to place her next to Milayna since the couch was huge. Mark needed large furniture due to his size. "I'll get you both something to eat. Stay put." He ordered, kissing each of their heads and walked into the kitchen to get started on feeding his girls.

Given the hour and not everyone was up yet… surprisingly, all things considered, Mark wasn't about to fire up the kitchen. He also didn't trust John to not blow up the house operating the microwave, at the best of times, however, something about the other man's eyes made him rethink that this morning. Pulling out leftovers from the meals Melina and Brooklynn had been making, Mark set everything out so John could have his pick. He was going to go check on his own woman and daughter.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Claira finally woke up and groaned, gaining her mother's attention instantly. "M-Mom…" Her voice was incredibly weak and her throat felt like a desert, making it hard for her to talk to begin with. "W-Water…"

Brooklynn stumbled to her feet, waking out of a dead sleep and managed to make it to the bathroom, filling the glass up. She had slept on and off throughout the 12 hours Claira was out cold, not leaving her side for a second. Mark tried getting her to step outside for fresh air, but she refused to leave her child's side. He finally gave up and left her alone, letting her do what she wanted. Walking out of the bathroom, Brooklynn handed the water to her daughter and watched her slowly sip it, wishing she had powers like Mickie to rejuvenate Claira.

As if reading her mind, Mickie bounced right the Hell into that bedroom, a smile on her face. "Mark's been monitoring you guys with Sonya." She explained, when she got a curious look from them both. Sonya had been pacing the house, waiting for her Mistress to wake up, and had come barking the moment Claira had woken. "All right sweetie, let's get you fixed up." She glanced behind her to make sure Mark wasn't anywhere nearby or his hair was going to wind up getting singed again. That was her bad, not like he hadn't been able to immediately repair it though.

"Wait, that's Sonya…I thought my magic…"

"You didn't lose all of your magic, but it will take time to recover. What I'm about to do will help you, just like Milayna." Mickie grinned, very spritely this morning now that her daughter was out of that monster's grasp. "Just close your eyes, this won't hurt a bit."

Brooklynn decided to give them some privacy, after kissing Claira's forehead and went downstairs to grab something to eat, her stomach gurgling painfully. She hadn't eaten much in the past 24 hours due to everything that happened. Mark was in the kitchen, staying the hell away from Mickie and her light magic as Brooklynn walked inside, cracking a small smile at him when his eyes met hers.

"Mickie is helping Claira, so I figured I'd come make us something to eat. Did everyone eat?"

"Yes…. Glen, Trish and Steve are all asleep. They ate when they got back and then were up for a fair few hours." She had slept quite a long time. He had expected Claira too, having her magic drained would do that, but… he hadn't been expecting Brooklynn to do so as well. "Darlin', sit down." Mark ordered with a slight grin. "Want a meal or something light, Lynn?" He felt like he had been in this kitchen for hours, which wasn't true. Mark had also been out in the garage with John and Randy, working on fashioning that bone into a dagger.

"Something light is fine. Mark, you don't have to…" He pressed a finger to her lips before she could finish the statement and sighed softly, leaning her chin on her hand. "I'm sorry if I snapped on you while Claira was out. You know I love you, right? I just…I couldn't leave her side, not until I knew she was okay." Brooklynn hadn't slept the entire 12 hours. It was on and off, too worried to get at least 8 hours of sleep completely. "I just can't wait for this shit to be over with, so we can finally get on with our lives and be happy again…"

"Same." He was hoping that day was coming, the countdown was on for sure. "Even with Claira's magic drained severely, we still have a damn good game plan."

Mark was foreseeing some trouble with it, though. Finding Amelia's bones had been a stroke of luck and a bit of a downer at the same time. Now they WOULD have to find a way to take out Seth, once the terms of the blood oath had been fulfilled. Seth plus Nemesis… maybe he could make two daggers.

Brooklynn took two bites out of her salad and started crying, burying her face in her hands, hating how much pain everyone was in. All because of Seth and Nemesis. That poor boy had been corrupted by his father and now they had to kill him. There was no choice anymore.

"Why does it always have to end up being us? Why is it constantly our responsibility to save the world and protect the balance? I don't…I don't wanna do it anymore. I just want to live the rest of my life happily with you and Claira." As soon as Mark dropped to his knee in front of her, Brooklynn tossed her arms around him and clung for dear life, burying her face in his neck.

"Darlin', it's always going to be us," Very likely, their child as well. It would not surprise him at all if, down the road, others like Claira and Milayna popped up, banding together, much like they had done. "We have the ability to stop this sort of thing, and that's rare, Lynn." Gently, he pulled her face out of his neck, cradling her chin in his hands, green eyes searching her face intently. "Once this is over, we'll do it, we'll live without this." As much as her ability would let her anyway.

"I was an idiot, Mark. I was such an idiot for walking away, for not trusting you, for letting my fear overtake everything else. For lying to you and not being honest with you about how I felt. I created the problems we had because I couldn't open my mouth and tell you the truth. I lost you for over a year because of my stupidity and stubbornness. I lost a year with our daughter too. And it took me over a year to finally get my head out of my ass and tell you I still love you. We've only been back together for 2 weeks and…it's not enough for me." Her voice broke as her hands clutched his bare chest and slid up to grip his shoulders, memorizing every contour of his body to sear it to her memory. "I swore to you I would be honest with you from here on out, so here's how I'm really feeling. My greatest fear in life is losing you again. I can't lose you…not when I just got you back. And I'm scared that's exactly what's going to happen…because if this plan doesn't work with the bone dagger, we're fucked and we're dead."

When they had learned what Claira had done, this deal of hers, the possibilities had all gone through his head. There was a very big chance they would be forced to kill their own daughter to save everyone else. Well, now that was a non-issue, it was just them all surviving.

"We'll make it, Lynn." He soothed, figuring once this was all over, they'd be able to actually have more than a few stolen moments to try sorting things out. "We're going to send them both packing, and then go hide on that beach in Mexico."

The deadline, the full moon, was 2 days away. If they were dying, Brooklynn would waste another minute. Life was too short and they're lives could all end if this plan failed. Capturing his mouth in hers, Brooklynn poured every ounce of feeling into it, holding his face in her soft hands.

"Take me somewhere we can be alone."

A house full of people or not, Brooklynn didn't care and clung to him as he proceeded to take her outside near the roses. Nobody would come out here since it was late and almost everyone was sleeping already. Mark sat down, letting her guide him to lie back in the grass and the smell of the roses infiltrated her senses. Removing her top, Brooklynn leaned over to capture his mouth again, her jean shorts rubbing against his skintight jeans. Making love outside by the roses was the perfect way to get their mind off things and Mark put up a sound barrier, so nobody would come running at Brooklynn's screams.

Maybe if they did by chance wind up dying, they could be laid to rest out here, beneath the roses. Using magic, he and Claira had wound them up an arbor, enhancing their natural bloom. Just enough to ward off potential diseases so they would always grow healthy. Nobody would hear or see them and, once his clothes were off, he returned the favor, divesting Brooklynn of hers.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

The morning of the full moon arrived faster than anyone wanted. Brooklynn was on pins and needles, trying to distract herself by cooking for everyone. Claira and Milayna had become closer because of the situation they were in when it came to Seth Rollins. Brooklynn had made sure to make what little time they had left count when it came to Mark. Whenever there was downtime over the past 2 days, she would drag him away for a quickie, slow lovemaking or straight out screwing. Whatever their preference was at the time and they were in sync, both wanting the same thing. Today would be different because they had two evil forces to take down and everyone was on edge, wanting to get it done and over with.

Because they had absolutely no idea what the outcome of tonight would be, Mark had allowed Claira to invite Dean over for part of the day. Under the condition, she didn't panic him over what might happen or what they would be doing that night. He did not need the teenager/young man having a mental breakdown or getting ballsy and doing something stupid. Mark was standing out in the kitchen with Brooklynn, sipping coffee while he watched her. Her hands were shaking.

For some odd reason, Seth had called Claira to tell her exactly where he was doing the spell to open the dimension. In case she wanted to join in on the fun, his exact words. Why would Seth tell them that crucial information? Something didn't smell or feel right with that. Dean and Claira were currently up in her room while Milayna was downstairs with her parents, everyone trying to keep their wits about them for the time being. Without a word, Brooklynn stood up and walked outside to the backyard where the roses were. The scent would calm her nerves as she sipped her coffee, sitting down in the middle of the arbor and closed her eyes, sending silent prayers to anyone who would listen.

"What's she thinking?"

"That we're all going to die." Steve answered gruffly, standing alongside Mark. They had their issues, but… today wasn't the day for that. "That this is a trap, Seth's leading everyone into a trap."

Well, she wasn't the only one alone in thinking that. Mark sighed, running a hand through his fairly messy hair as he watched Brooklynn.

"She doesn't want Claira anywhere near Seth or where the dimension will be opened either. She's already planning on how to keep Claira home and she's gonna ask Mickie's help since John and Mickie are keeping Milayna here too."

There was no reason to put Claira in harm's way. They would make sure the dimension opened and as soon as Nemesis was out, they would strike hard and fast. Seth would go down first and then Nemesis because he was the easier of the two threats. He was dying regardless because he wouldn't be able to fulfill his end of the blood oath. Brooklynn didn't want to wait for that though, she wanted him stabbed right through the heart to ensure he was dead.

"We'll keep Dean here then, she'll stay behind with him." Mark did not blame Brooklynn or Mickie and John one bit. He didn't want the kids anywhere near there either. "And if… if something happens, they can all run." If it came down to them dying, they'd manage to get a message out. He could probably relay one through Sonya if need-be. And he'd also imagined that Claira, Milayna, and Dean would be at the top of Seth's to-do list, frowning.

When Mark approached Brooklynn and told her what he'd been thinking, along with Steve's mind reading, she wasn't upset and looked relieved he agreed with her. "I didn't know if you'd be in agreement to leave the kids behind. If something happens to us, they can get the hell out of here and run." Brooklynn didn't realize she repeated exactly what Mark had told Steve earlier and placed a hand on his, lacing their fingers together. "At least if we die together…we'll be together in the light. And don't start that bullshit with you going to hell. It's NOT happening. You're too good of a person not to go in the light. Because if you don't go, I don't go. I won't go without you."

What if there was no heaven or hell for people like them? Personally, Mark had always found the concept of heaven and hell to be drivel. He figured if God existed, and by chance, he DID make it to heaven, he was going to get kicked right out because he wasn't recounting his sins. He would ask the Big Man to explain his own.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He bent down to kiss her gently. "I want the kids to get out of here, Lynn. This way if shit goes south, they're already hopefully out of… reach."

That was an even better idea then having them wait to see if their parents were going to die. "Milayna can go with Claira and Dean. I trust him, and I know he'll protect them both with his life."

Unlike Seth, Brooklynn didn't feel any bad vibes when it came to Dean and she should've gone with her gut instinct the first time Claira brought Seth to meet them. She tried, in fact, to tell Mark about how she felt and he brushed it off because, at the time, he thought she was just being overprotective. Seth was Claira's first official boyfriend, so it was understandable why he jumped to that conclusion. Then she had that horrible nightmare about Claira calling CPS on them and…Brooklynn had backed off, not wanting that to become a reality. Backing off was the easy way out, a coward's way out, and now they were in a life or death situation.

"They need to leave immediately and get as much distance from Dallas as possible."

"We need to go talk to Mickie and John first, they deserve to make the call on Milayna." There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they wouldn't make the right call, but it was going to be hard. The thought of sending Claira away, maybe never seeing her again, holding her again, telling her how much he loved her… his heart was doing crazy clenching things in his chest. "Come on, Lynn."

Taking his hand, Brooklynn let him guide her back inside the house and their first stop was Mickie and John, who were seated on the couch with Milayna.

"Brooklynn, what's wrong?" Mickie felt an uneasiness coming from her and raised a slow brow.

"Can we talk to you and John outside for a minute? Alone?" Milayna didn't need to hear this unless her parents decided to send her away with Claira and Dean.

"Sure." She stood up from the couch with John, wondering what for, but had a feeling it had to do with tonight's upcoming battle. "Mila, stay here and watch TV." She followed Brooklynn and Mark out to the backyard with John, clutching his hand.

"What's this about?" John wasn't as patient as Mickie, seeing and feeling the trepidation from their friends.

Brooklynn let Mark do the explaining, standing by him and none of them were surprised when both Mickie and John agreed it was the right thing to do. "We're going to tell Claira and Dean right now. Why don't you pack up Milayna and they can head out within the hour?"

"So soon?" Mickie's voice actually cracked, looking up at John, who had tears in his eyes.

"The more distance the better…" John murmured quietly, blinking the tears away and cleared his throat.

Brooklynn wanted to apologize to them for all the pain they had endured because of her family, her bloodline, but they were mere words. "Come on, Mark. We have to go get Claira and Dean ready."

* * *

"What am I going to tell my folks?" Dean asked once Brooklynn and Mark were done explaining what they were going to do. He got the impression that they were expecting a very bad night and wanted them, the kids, as far away as possible. Dean wished they'd tell him what the hell was going on, but… maybe he didn't want to know.

"Road trip with Claira, to try to get past what happened to Roman." Mark was a cold man, he knew it, but that was also the most logical thing to tell them.

"Mom…I don't want to leave you…" Claira could feel in her bones tonight wouldn't be good. Death. There would be death, but whose remained to be seen. She stood up from the bed and hugged her mother tightly around the neck, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I-I can help…"

"No sweetheart, you can't." Brooklynn pulled back, holding her daughter's arms and didn't bother fighting back her own tears. "Not this time. This fight is the circle's, not teenagers that just graduated high school and have their whole lives ahead of them."

"Mom…"

"Claira Beth, everything your father and I have ever done, all that we've been through together…good and bad…you are our greatest achievement. You are the best thing that's ever happened to us and…if we don't make it…" Brooklynn pressed a finger to Claira's lips before she could protest, needing her to hear this. "If we don't make it, I need you to continue living your life. I need you to be happy." Now she cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "We love you so much, sweetheart. Never, EVER forget that."

Claira could only nod and looked up at her father, tears pouring harder. "Daddy…"

Dean left the room to give them a little privacy.

Mark simply hugged his daughter against him, feeling her feet leaving the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll have your cell, lil darlin', and I'll send word through Sonya… if you give her the permission, she can open a mental link with me…. she'll let you know…" One way or the other. "You pack, and we'll give you guys all the cash in the house and my debit card. Take what you can from an ATM, drive Northeast and don't you dare stop unless you have too or until you hear from us."

"T-This is my fault. I never should've made that blood oath with Seth because now you two could die…because of me." Claira didn't want to let go of her father or her mother, who had joined in on the embrace. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"No, this isn't your fault. You were put in a position of panic and you didn't know any better. Don't blame yourself for this, Claira." Brooklynn pleaded, kissing her daughter's head and had to pull back, refusing to let her emotions get the better of her. "Pack up. You're leaving in an hour." She left the room to give Mark and Claira a few minutes alone, heading into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

Mark ushered Claira out of their bedroom. "One bag, Claira." He advised, knowing he should tell her why, but… he didn't. One bag was easier to run with, if one only had a bag full of things, grab and go. He didn't want that lifestyle for her. "I'll go get you some things." Money… and maybe the handgun from the safe.

John and Mickie were saying their farewells to Milayna, hugging her tightly with her one bag in hand. Milayna was scared and rightfully so, wanting to help somehow, someway. It wasn't an option though. Mom and Dad knew best and were putting her first before anyone else. Same with Mark and Brooklynn with Claira. Dean had called his parents, explaining he needed to get away for a while and he'd call soon to check in. He used Roman's death as a scapegoat, feeling sick doing it, but Mark had the right idea. As their children drove away with Dean behind the wheel, Brooklynn and Mickie cried while being comforted by their men. Nemesis, even locked up, had managed to drive them to their knees and it all ended tonight.

Randy, Glen and the rest, who hadn't just sent their children off into the unknown, all remained out of the way, watching the parents out of sorrowful eyes. There wasn't anything they could say to make things better besides potentially false reassurances. One way or another, this thing with Nemesis had to end, and then they had to pray the son of a bitch didn't have any other spawn out there lurking.

The breakdown would have to wait. They had work to do and the job would be done tonight, even if it meant there were casualties. Brooklynn had an idea, but decided to keep it to herself until the time came. Mark would never go for it and she didn't need his overprotective nature kicking in. This all started with her, the Meyers bloodline and Nemesis wanting to wipe it out of existence. Too bad it wouldn't happen because tonight, he would die, or she would die trying. Nobody else would die because of her family and that included Mark. She had to protect him; he could go on and live without her and continue being a parent to Claira. Brooklynn wore all black, black tank top and shorts, since it was 100 degrees outside, and braided her silver hair. Mickie was gathering ingredients from the kitchen to help ward off the demons, even if it was only temporary while the others strategized about how best to approach this.

"It'd help if we knew whether or not the blood needed to be fresh. We could just prep the daggers now." Glen said thoughtfully, studying the two daggers Mark had fashioned out of the bone he and Steve had retrieved. Admittedly, these were gruesome objects and he was a bit curious at the same time, running a thumb over the grooves in a blade. "Uh, what are these?"

"Blood grooves."

Her blood would not leave the dagger, no matter what. "Prepping the daggers is a smart move, but…maybe we should do both."

"So, do one now and the other…there?"

"Yeah." Brooklynn already had a knife in hand and squeezed her fingers around it, the blood seeping out. "This son of a bitch dies tonight, no matter what it takes. Our children and their future depend on it. The world depends on it. And I'll be damned if we fail after everything we've been through to get to this moment." Gritting her teeth, the blood dripped on the bone dagger, sliding into the blood grooves. Slowly, carefully, she unflexed her fingers around the knife, once the dagger was coated, and wrapped a towel around it to stem the bleeding.

"Damn right." Mickie took her hand, closed her eyes and began chanting as Brooklynn's hand, along with hers, glowed white.

Pulling the towel away, Brooklynn surveyed her hand and nodded her thanks to Mickie for the heal, tossing the towel in the garbage. "The sun is setting. When do you want to head out, Mark?"

"Well we won't have the element of surprise on our side, so now is as good a time as any."

Mark surveyed everyone in the room and inwardly sighed. The last time they had gone up against Nemesis, they had been much younger, with a lot less to lose. He had procured his talisman, something he didn't care to use, but this was definitely an emergency. Mark would have unlimited energy for this. Afterward, if they survived, he was going to be taking a very long nap.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"When is the full moon at its apex?"

"Midnight."

"That's when he'll do it. That's when the dimension will open."

"He'll need the full power of the moon in order to open it, along with his, Claira and Milayna's magic." Beth surmised, wrapping her arms around herself and felt terrible for both mothers.

"Brooklynn…"

"Yes Steve?"

He knew exactly what she was planning to do, to lure Nemesis to her to give them the opening they needed to drive the dagger into his heart. It had to be a heart shot, or it wouldn't work. "We're all here. We're all going to protect each other, so don't get any funny ideas, woman."

Mind reader. Brooklynn couldn't contain her thoughts from him and sighed heavily when all eyes turned to her. "I'm the one Nemesis wants. I'm the one he's always wanted because of my bloodline. He's always wanted me dead, to end the Meyers bloodline. That means I'm the perfect distraction. Seth should be dead by the time he's freed, anyway. All I can do is see the dead and cross them over into the light. I don't have magic like the rest of you, so this is the way I can contribute and help bring this bastard down once and for all. I trust you'll all protect me, and I know it's a risk, but I can't think of any other way to distract him long enough to get the job done. This way, at least one of you can go behind him, stab him and hopefully, the theory works, and he'll finally be destroyed."

"Damn it, Brooklynn! Were you going to tell us about this or go off half-cocked like last time?!"

"I didn't go off half-cocked last time! The bastard tricked me into thinking Theodore was still alive!"

"And Steve nearly DIED because of you!" Trish shouted, unable to hold her emotions back and clenched her fists at her sides. "I love you girl, but sometimes, you really don't think before you act. There has to be another way besides making you the ultimate distraction!"

"I'm all ears then. Tell me what YOUR plan is then."

"Nobody has a plan. THIS is the plan, the daggers. And only ONE has your blood on it!" Trish said angrily. "We need you there with us for the second, and putting yourself in harm's way is just stupid. We're all at risk, and you can stop blaming yourself and your fucking bloodline any day now. Nobody but YOU cares about it. We're here, aren't we?"

"Steve, if she tries doing something stupid, let me know."

"Me too. We can Bind her to stop her." Mickie agreed, her voice even. "We came here to FIGHT and WIN, Brooklynn, not be stupid. So don't be stupid. We love you, now quit being a martyr."

"Right before the dimension opens, we can coat the second dagger." Brooklynn's voice lowered considerably, a calm edge to it and folded her arms in front of her chest. "And once that bastard is out, who the hell do you think he's going to come after? I won't HAVE to do anything stupid because he'll already do it for me with just me being there."

Randy hated admitting it, but Brooklynn had a point. Nemesis had always targeted Brooklynn and had made it abundantly clear he wanted the whole Meyers bloodline wiped out. "Damn it, she's right. He is going to come after her. He's not gonna care about his son or anything, if Brooklynn is there. And she has to be in order to coat the dagger."

Beth nodded in agreement, understanding where Brooklynn was coming from and didn't think she was being a martyr. She wanted this done as much as the rest of them and Trish blowing up and things out of proportion was the last thing they needed.

"Then I'll protect her. When he comes after her, I'll be there to stop him with Mark. We'll have to merge our energy together again to keep him away from Brooklynn long enough to be stabbed with the dagger." Mickie looked around at all of them. "So, who the hell is gonna do the honors?"

"If you knew all that to begin with, why bother 'planning' on being a distraction?" Steve was so confused. Women were stupid. They were too elaborate and he suddenly realized this was what Taker's problem was. "Fuck you."

Mark had no idea what he had done, simply shrugging.

"I'll do it." Glen offered, knowing nobody would ever think he could, since his former migraines had been crippling before Mark had done that magical brain surgery on him.

"Read my mind, Jacobs."

Trish might've overreacted, but the last thing she needed was to lose her husband because of Brooklynn's martyring. However, Steve had read her mind and she hadn't said anything until he outed her…now she was narrowing her eyes at Steve.

"Works for me."

"Same here."

Nobody, not even the almighty Demon himself, would see Glen Jacobs coming because of the type of magic he had. "Definitely."

"Sweet!"

Melina had been quiet up till this point, feeling an uneasiness befalling the circle and took a deep, shaky breath. "My lines…are slowly disappearing…" She announced softly, shutting her eyes and knew it was almost time to go finish this.

"Agreed."

Melina's lines disappeared the last time too. Mark wasn't overly worried about it and eyed Glen, who simply nodded at him. Glen was getting those tingly sensations now. The best he had been able to do, since he wasn't a brain surgeon after all, was replace the migraines with the pins 'n needles feeling. It would intensify as things got worse, but not take him down for the count.

"Let's go. We want to be there BEFORE the apex." So they could be in position.

Once they were in the truck alone, Brooklynn could feel the tension from Mark and didn't reach for his hand like she normally would have. He was angry with her. "I wasn't going to throw myself into danger or harm's way, but I know how Nemesis is and he's obsessive compulsive. He's gonna come straight for me once he's out of that dimension. Steve was reading my mind while I was thinking along those lines. He didn't hear the OTHER thoughts though, apparently. So, I'm not apologizing for simply thinking of an outcome I know will happen." At least the record was straight now, and Mark knew the truth.

"I didn't expect you to apologize. You're not wrong, he will come after you." Mark admitted in a flat tone. "I don't suppose I need to tell you not to do anything stupid, right? Just distract him long enough for Glen to get that dagger in. Mickie and I will shield you as best as we're able…" Or meld their magic; the last time had been interesting, to put it mildly.

"No you don't and I'll do what I can to keep him distracted WITHOUT getting hurt in the process." She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and kissed the back of it. "You need to watch yourself too. Watch how much magic you use and don't drain yourself to where you're defenseless." Brooklynn needed him alive – Claira needed at least one parent and, chances were, she would die before Mark since she didn't have the magic he did. "I know you're more powerful since merging, but you still need to be careful."

"Don't plan on it." Which was true enough. "I'm more worried about me and Mickie both losing our stomachs because of each other." They had been able to be around each other without that issue for a while now and had been working on casting alongside of each other… that was dicey. They'd manage, however.

The rest of the ride was made in silence, each in their own thoughts. Brooklynn could only hope Claira, Milayna and Dean were far away from this place. They had enough money and a debit card, though it was only supposed to be used for emergencies and the money had to be taken out of their bank account first. No credit card trails, just to be on the safe side. Pulling up outside of the abandoned construction site, Brooklynn could FEEL the dark energy swarming around them and could tell Mark did too. Hopefully, Mickie wouldn't lose her breakfast, lunch and dinner since the dark energy and magic was very potent. Stepping out, it was no surprise when Seth came slithering out with a maniacal grin on his face.

"So, you decided to show up for the party, eh? Just remember, Claira dies if you stop me."

"We have no intention of stopping you from opening the dimension, Rollins."

"Of course not, you've got a plan, right?" Seth snorted, shaking his rather wild hair, eyes brimming with energy. He had been running on high since draining both Milayna and Claira of their magic. He felt strong, untouchable, everything was heightened. "Of course you do…"

"It's really simple too."

"You'll never be able to stop this or Him when He's free. You know better."

"Doesn't mean we're not going to try, Seth. You should've known that by now or else you wouldn't have invited us. He ordered you to do it, didn't he? He ordered you to make sure I was here."

It wasn't hard to deduce as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, refusing to back down. Mark was beside her, thumbs hooked in the beltloop of his jeans and stood there with a smirk on his face that would make the devil cower. Minutes later, Seth had 10 adults facing him and he actually backed up, looking up at the full moon and could tell it hadn't reached the apex yet. Nobody said a word as he continued watching it, waiting for the moment, the second, he could open the dimension and finally free his father.

"So, I bet Roman is just CHOMPING at the bit to come back to life, eh?" Seth decided to bait Brooklynn since Claira wasn't here, a frown suddenly crossing his face. "Where is my baby Claira anyway?"

"None of your damn business, punk." Randy growled, not amused and stood on the other side of Brooklynn.

"Ouch, I'm wounded."

"Not yet, spawn."

"Let's see… we have Brooklynn, the old cow who can't escape her poor-poor me and my cursed bloodlines routine… Mark, who is a broken old man. Steve, the mind reader without a pair. The Seer who keeps said pair in her purse, along with all his money…"

This little bastard, Trish thought, brown eyes narrowing to slits.

Seth's gaze roamed the others. "Mickie… a hedge Witch, if I ever saw one and her man-child husband, the automatic writer who has been having a mid-life crisis since he was about 12…"

Claira had horrible taste in men.

"Then we have the renaissance fair gypsy, complete with the genuine fortune telling bullshit, who has no actual talent outside of her hand." And he accompanied that with a jacking off gesture. "An idiot whose supernatural ability happens to be every woman's favorite excuse: I have a headache."

That was actually… hilarious.

"The water seer… bathing must be fun. And Randy…" Seth smirked wickedly. "You really did get the shaft, you know that? I don't even need to make a joke; your whole life is a joke."

"We all may have issues and unique abilities, but at the very least we don't have Daddy issues."

"With a sick and twisted hero complex."

"Yo man, I'd rather have a writing ability than be jacked around by my old man any day of the week."

Mickie smiled serenely, her eyes flashing wickedly. "And you have NO idea just how powerful I am, junior." Especially when Mark joined up with her, even though their powers were the complete opposite.

"And I may not have the best ability in the world, but all it takes is one touch to find out all your little dirty secrets, Rollins." Randy growled, waving his fingers with the glove off, his own eyes gleaming. "Try your luck and see what happens, boy."

If Seth ONLY knew his headaches were no longer an issue…Glen merely grinned and folded his arms in front of his chest, refusing to let this piss ant ruffle his feathers.

"Actually, I bathe quite nicely, thank you very much." Beth smiled placidly, placing her hands on her hips and winked at Brooklynn, just to show she was perfectly fine.

"Amusin' how this little jackass actually believes he stands a chance against us. Boy, I'm readin' your mind right now and, if ya don't stop thinkin' 'bout my adopted niece, I'm gonna hurt ya." Steve threatened, not liking the thoughts Seth was having about Claira at the moment. He really was obsessed with her.

"And at least we don't have to STEAL others powers in order to make ourselves relevant and strong enough. What's the matter, Sethy? Weren't you loved as a child?" Trish taunted, leaning against her husband with a smirk of her own. "Oh wait, you were raised by a Familiar. How quaint."

Seth was letting Steve see those thoughts and he amplified them up several notches, just to see that bald scalp go flushing red. "At least even my Familiar can have children, Trish."

Trish made a mental note to adopt and would make sure it was completely human.

"You and Glen are the smart ones, accepting your fate with silence."

Mark's response was to hock a very juicy loogie on Seth's feet.

Even though it was just visions, it didn't piss Steve off any less because he didn't want to picture Claira in the compromising positions Seth was in his head. "Fuckin' prick…"

An hour later, the wind picked up and swirled around them, lightning flashing in the sky. A storm was coming, and she wondered if it was magically enhanced or just mother nature letting them know how crazy they were. She looked at Mark, knowing it was time and could see Seth's eyes glowing icy blue.

"You're going to die tonight, Brooklynn Meyers. It's ALL about to come to an end for you…and the circle." Seth informed her, raising his hands and let his energy pour forth out of his body, everything already set up for the spell.

"Keep telling yourself that, Rollins. Just open the damn dimension already."

"With pleasure."

Mark pulled Brooklynn back as Seth's head tipped back towards the moon, his arms up. He wasn't sure if the others outside of Mickie could see the immense power flowing upwards into the sky. The wind was whipping around them, sending hair and debris on the ground flying.

"You ready, darlin'?" He asked, nodding at Randy. He held onto one dagger, the one already coated. As soon as that portal was open, Seth was fair game. Glen had the second, which they would coat while Randy hopefully knocked off the spawn.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Nodding, Brooklynn knew while Seth was performing the spell to open the dimension, she had to slice her hand again to coat the dagger Glen had. Randy would take out Seth while Glen took out Nemesis. Hopefully, the plan would go smoothly, and no deaths would occur. That was IF the daggers worked. This was all based on theory; it hadn't been tested yet, unfortunately, so it was due or die. As Seth began chanting, his voice rising with each word that came out of his mouth in old Latin, Brooklynn could see the clouds beginning to swirl.

"Now!" Glen had to shout out through the storm, rain beginning to pour down in gallons all over them. The roof was open, so there was no shelter from the storm.

Taking the dagger from Glen, Brooklynn used it to cut her hand and coated it with her blood before handing it back to him, nodding while the wind continued swirling around them viciously.

Rain in Texas was unusual, especially during the summer, and none of them had anticipated this. Within seconds, they were all drenched, the rain making it damn near impossible to see. Because nothing could ever come easy for them. Brooklynn was on her own with that bloody hand. Mark and Mickie were already moving into place and began casting, their auras clashing almost violently before starting to meld. He could feel the shift, feel the change.

Nemesis was coming.

Nemesis would miss the family reunion. Randy had no second thoughts about stabbing the teenage boy right through his heart.

Through slightly blurred vision, Brooklynn saw the sky open up, or that's what it looked like, her eyes widening at the black hole within the storm. The wind whipped so violently, it felt as though they were in the middle of a tornado. She could feel Mickie and Mark's magic surrounding her in a protective shield, but that didn't stop Seth from raising his hand to force her over to him.

"Whoa, what the hell is he doing?!"

"Randy, no! Stop! You have to wait until the dimension is open or Claira dies!" Beth shouted, stopping him from going toward Seth, who had his arm wrapped around Brooklynn's waist.

"DAD! LOOK, DAD! LOOK WHAT I HAVE FOR YOU! I DID IT!" Seth cackled, screaming at the top of his lungs and laughed, the sound bone-chilling. "COME TO ME, DAD! COME EXACT YOUR REVENGE!"

Brooklynn couldn't move, Seth's magic was too powerful, even with Mark and Mickie's magic combined trying to protect her. She couldn't even struggle and looked up at the black figure slowly made its way out of the dimension. Nemesis had returned.

"Brooklynn…how long have I waited for this moment." Nemesis hissed out, not fully out of the dimension yet and the lightning flashed, outlining his figure and even his ghostly face and red eyes.

"Get ready to scream for him, bitch!" Seth watched as Nemesis's hand wrapped around Brooklynn's throat while he remained in his circle, which gave him even more power.

"RANDY, NOW!"

A second later, Seth's screams of amusement and howling laughter turned into something else entirely as his gaze dropped down to his chest. The dagger, coated in Brooklynn's blood, was peering out. That actually took quite a bit of strength, Randy had to get that blade past and through bone.

Nemesis wasn't phased in the least, watching as his son died. "How quaint." His dark, booming voice echoed around them. A second later, his eyes flashed.

"Shit." Glen whispered the blood on his own dagger puddling on the ground beneath him before being washed away by the rain.

"Did you REALLY think it would be THAT easy to take me out, Brooklynn?" Nemesis crooned, keeping his hand around her throat and yanked her against him roughly, aligning her body with his. The right side to his left.

"Was hoping it would." Brooklynn rasped out, tears stinging her eyes and could feel her oxygen slowly being cut off. "You didn't…care about him at all, did you?"

"Of course not. Why would I? He was a means to an end." Nemesis looked down at his dead son, kicking him in the head and snorted before turning red eyes back on his prey. "A way for me out of that prison you and your precious circle put me in." Right now, he was holding the rest of the circle back with his own powers, which had generated quickly.

"Figures…"

"And now, I'm finally going to get my revenge. I'm finally going to rid this world of the Meyers bloodline once and for all. First, I'm going to kill you, Brooklynn, in front of them all. Your precious circle, the love of your life…and then I'm gonna hunt your daughter down and kill her too."

"Stay away from Claira!" Brooklynn managed to growl out, gritting her teeth and gasped when her throat tightened more. "Y-You won't…touch her…"

"And who pray tell is going to stop me?"

So much for not using that talisman… now was the time and Mark drew on it, funneling his energies into it, forcing Nemesis' hold to set him free. "Longissimus dies cito conditur…"

"And this day IS ending, Undertaker." Nemesis sneered. "Your strength is temporary, mine is eternal."

Acidic green eyes were assessing the situation, the dagger in Glen's hand, the lack of blood, Brooklynn and then finally he looked directly at Mickie. She had followed his gaze and nodded, tears beginning to stream down her face. God forgive them if they couldn't save her.

"I love you, Lynn…" Her name came out in a pained, heartbroken growl. "Forgive me, darlin'."

"NO!" Randy and everyone else, minus Mark and Mickie, screamed as that dagger went soaring at a dangerous speed out of Glen's hand and right through Brooklynn's right upper body.

Right through her lung and ribcage and straight into… Nemesis' heart.

Nemesis looked down at the bone dagger coated in Brooklynn's blood sticking out of his chest, slowly dissolving into a puddle at her feet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His strangled scream echoed throughout the night.

It felt like a gunshot just hit her from behind as Brooklynn watched Nemesis crumble right before her, her own body going with him. Blood pooled around her from the wound as her body hit the ground with a thud, some of the blood coating her braid as well. It was so hard to breathe, Brooklynn couldn't suck in a breath and felt as though she was choking, her eyes shutting. Flashbacks of her life went through her mind, from the time she could remember as a toddler, to meeting Mark, both as himself and Undertaker, to Nemesis being locked away, to Claira's birth, to all of her firsts, to getting married to Mark on the beach of Mexico, to splitting up and nearly losing herself, to reconciling and reuniting with Mark, putting their family back together.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Randy screamed, Nemesis' hold broken as he rushed to Brooklynn's side along with the others, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Brooklynn, BROOKLYNN, NO! Goddamn it, don't you dare die on me!" He didn't care that he was touching her with his bare hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"Oh move over!" Mickie sneered, using one of her knees to knock Randy aside as she took his spot, one arm going around Brooklynn's shoulders to move her into an upright position. "Mark, what do I do?"

The others were going to drive him crazy and, when Mickie actually warded them, just the three of them, in their own little bubble, he sighed in relief. Mickie had never done something like this. When she had healed Claira and Mila, those had been superficial, on the surface things she could see and touch. The bruising, she had known it had gone deep because of what she could see. She couldn't SEE the lung.

"Walk me through this."

Brooklynn was alive, but in shock and it'd take a bit longer for her to die. This wouldn't be a fun way to go. "All right…" It was time to save her.

Drowning in her own blood is what it felt like – a very slow and painful way to go. Blood seeped out the corner of her mouth while Mickie tried to heal her. Her body convulsed while trying to regain some sort of oxygen and from being in shock.

* * *

 _Brooklynn looked down at herself while Mickie and Mark worked diligently to heal her. Trish, Randy, and Melina were bawling their eyes out while Glenn, Steve and John waited with bated breath to see if Brooklynn would be revived._

" _My sweet sister…"_

 _Brooklynn turned and realized she was currently a ghost, her life hanging on by a thread. Tears slid down her cheeks as the realization struck her hard. "It's my time to go, isn't it?"_

 _Julia sighed, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder and looked down at the horrific scene. "That depends…are you ready, Brooklynn? Are you ready to join me and go into the light? Do you feel as though you've accomplished everything you've wanted to? Are you ready to leave Mark and Claira?"_

" _No." Brooklynn's voice cracked, her hand covering her mouth and felt something pulsate within her. "No, I'm not…I love him and I just got him back. W-We need more time…"_

" _Then I suggest you get over there and fight for your life."_

" _I promise we'll see each other one day, Julia. I swear it, but…Mark needs me right now as much as I need him. I want to die with him, I can't leave him behind."_

" _True love." Julia sighed wistfully, hugging her sister tightly around the neck and closed her eyes. "I love you, Brooklynn."_

" _I love you too, Julia…" She hugged her twin back just as tightly as a white light engulfed them both._

* * *

A loud gasp of air came out of Brooklynn's mouth as her eyes flew open, the deathly wound gone. Mickie and Mark had just made it in the nick of time to save her life.

"Sleep." His hand was on her forehead in an instant, forcing her back down. Mark watched as Mickie surveyed the matching scars, Brooklynn nude from the waist down, due to them needing to see the wounds. The lung was healed, he had talked Mickie through it, and now… now it was the damage and trauma to her bones. He took over that, channeling through the talisman and when she was finished, so was he.

The big idiot… he was going to be out for a few days. Mickie let the ward drop, smiling weakly at the assembled people. "She's fine… just…. get us home."

* * *

When Brooklynn woke up, it was 5 days later, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Magic could only go so far with a human body and she still needed time to heal from what happened. Slowly opening her eyes, it took several minutes to clear her vision as Brooklynn stared up at the ceiling, very slowly sitting up in bed. This was her bedroom, her and Mark's, so she surmised she was home. Why was her body so stiff though? What happened? Brooklynn didn't remember anything past being in Nemesis's grasp and…that was it. Her memory was blank after that. Frowning, she swung her legs over the side and pushed herself to stand, wincing at how sore she was. Bathroom first, then she would go investigate and find out if the world was coming to an end or if the plan worked.

"You fucking asshole, you better wake up!"

Claira, Milayna, and Dean had been called home and made it back rather… soon, considering where they had gotten too. Those kids had not dillydallied around, they had hauled ass. Mark was still on the couch, which was as far as the guys had gotten him before dropping him.

"You. Stupid. Prick." Mickie was PISSED. He KNEW better and he had still done it. He was alive, sure, but he wasn't waking up. Her eyes widened when she heard movement upstairs. "Brooklynn's up."

"Mom!" Claira shouted out of surprise when the door to her parents' room opened and saw her mother walk out, immediately rushing to her. "Oh thank god! Thank god you're awake! Mickie! MICKIE!"

Weak she may be, but she was also very alert and pulled her daughter into her arms, tears already running down her face. Nemesis was gone. Nemesis and Seth were both gone or else Claira wouldn't be here right now.

"Where's your Dad?" She asked quietly, just as Mickie came up the stairs and the look on her face spoke volumes. "Mickie, where's Mark? He wasn't in the room with me, so…where is he?"

"Mom…Dad is…"

"Downstairs, Brooklynn."

"Claire Bear, come on." Dean began pulling her downstairs away from her groggy mother. Brooklynn had assessed that Claira was fine and Claira needed to move. He drew her back against him as Mickie led the way over to the couch. Sleeping Beauty over there had apparently done something stupid and ran his battery out. He was glad to be a Normie.

"He used a talisman to boost himself, it kept the fatigue at bay, but after healing you, he dropped. He's alive, he's just… regenerating, I think."

"Wait, wait, WHAT? What do you mean he's regenerating? What do you mean he had to heal me? What the fuck happened?!" Not waiting for Mickie's response, Brooklynn rushed down the stairs, ignoring her own fatigued body screaming at her and stopped at the sight of Mark on the couch. He was sleeping, his chest rising and falling evenly and he looked a little pale. "Mark…" She slowly made her way over to him, fresh tears already falling down her face and dropped down beside him, taking his hand in hers. Warm. That was good, he was still warm to the touch. "What the hell happened?" Now she was asking Mickie, who had followed her downstairs, but her eyes never once left Mark.

"You know how he was constantly reminding us about the energy thing?" Mickie smiled awkwardly. "He wasn't wrong. We use our own energy to fuel our magic. When I zapped me and John home, it knocked my ass right out, I overstepped taking us both that far. Mark… for this, he used a talisman. It gave him unlimited energy, but… at a price. Now, he's sleeping and recovering all that energy. You should have seen him 2 days ago…"

"But why did he need to use that talisman in the first place?"

Mickie raised a slow brow, suddenly realizing Brooklynn didn't have any memory of what happened. "Oh god…"

"Shit, she doesn't remember…" Trish had stayed, along with Steve while Glen, Beth, and Melina went home to their loved ones. Randy was still here too and so was John since his wife refused to leave. "Brooklynn, you need to sit down and rest. You're still healing from what happened…"

"But what DID happen? I don't remember anything past Nemesis having a hold of me and that was it. It's all darkness after that…"

"Man, that shit was whack…" John grunted, still having some issues with what he had seen. "When Nemesis came out, he caused the blood on the dagger Glen had to wash away… it was no good." He explained, waving his hands while talking. "He and Mickie did this Jedi mind communication bullshit…"

"He used magic to snatch that dagger from Glen, Brooklynn." Mickie clarified, a hint of desperation lacing her voice because she knew this wasn't going to be something Brooklynn was going to like. "Mark and I both saw the problem and the solution at the same time. The only… the only source of Meyers blood was right there, pinned against Nemesis."

"He hurled that dagger right through you and straight into Nemesis' heart…" Randy finished, frowning. "It punctured your lung straight through, broke bones in your ribs and chest…"

Brooklynn sucked in a sharp breath, not preparing to hear that, but at the same time, she felt sheer relief flood through her. "Nemesis is dead then?" Mickie nodded and she returned it, her feelings for Mark not changing at all. It was a risk he took, using her life to bring down Nemesis and it was the right call. "He was right."

Translation: Longissimus dies cito conditur – The longest day soon


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"WHAT?!"

"He. Was. Right. There was no other way to bring that evil bastard down, especially if he wiped the blood away on the dagger. It was the right move. The world had to be saved – if that meant my death, so be it."

Brooklynn had never been afraid of dying and stroked his face with her hand, falling more in love with him, if that was possible. No matter how long it took, even if it was years, she would wait for him to wake up and take care of him until that time came. Leaning forward, she kissed him tenderly and sniffled, resting her forehead against his.

"Thank you, Mark."

"He could have killed you."

"It was a calculated risk, and one I agreed too." Mickie shot Randy a dark look. "There was no other way. Mark was right about us, we're too damn intent on saving our family that we'd leave the world hanging. It's one of the reasons he agreed with the kids being sent. It was the only way to make we were all doing this with a clear mind and no chance to hesitate to save them."

John didn't say a word. He knew if it came right down to it, he wouldn't have sacrificed his daughter. He had a feeling Mark would've, just like he had Brooklynn. But John also remembered the agony in Mark's voice when he had said he loved Lynn and asked forgiveness, right before doing the unthinkable.

"Let's hope… we are never put in that position again."

"It was for the sake of the world, Randy. Mickie is right just like Mark is. We were put on this earth to protect it, that's why we found each other and why we've been through hell and back again. And if he killed me, it would've been for a good cause because Nemesis is dead and gone." Brooklynn reasoned softly, sighing when Randy merely stormed out of the front door and got in his car, driving away.

"That man still loves you to this day, Brooklynn."

"I know, and I was hoping over time he would get over his feelings for me and find happiness with someone else." She shrugged, not able to do much about it and knew, eventually, Randy would talk to her again. "He'll understand someday what Mark and Mickie did was the right thing to do."

"Come on, let's get you some food. You haven't eaten in 5 days and I'm shocked you're up walking."

"Hey, she just had magically repair surgery, that lung is going to work like brand fricking new." Mickie laughed, following them into the kitchen. Randy would eventually come to terms with what had happened or he wouldn't.

Either way, there was nothing she could do.

"Be that as it may, she needs to eat."

"How much longer, Mickie? How much longer do you think he'll be…sleeping?" Brooklynn didn't want to think about the possibility of having a vegetative Mark to look after for the rest of her life. It was heartbreaking. All she wanted to do was feel his arms and hear his voice again. "Damn it…"

"I don't know, Brooklynn. When dealing with magic, it depends on how much energy he exerted saving you…"

"Okay."

The fact of the matter was, Mark had extended magic and energy he didn't possess, thanks to that talisman of his. That's why he had never used it, saving it for an emergency. This had qualified. Mickie didn't know how long it would be until he recovered, or what condition he would be in once he did wake up. Hell, he might've actually killed his magic. She didn't think he'd overly mind since retirement was in everyone's future.

After waking up, Brooklynn managed to get John and Steve's help to carry Mark up to the bedroom, refusing to leave him on the couch. She gave him sponge baths, brushed his hair and changed his shirt every other day. It was all she could do because of his size and Brooklynn felt helpless, crying on an almost nightly basis, begging him to come back to her. Currently, she was outside by the roses with a cup of coffee in hand, dark circles rimming her eyes from lack of sleep. Claira and Dean had gone off on their excursion and she called in daily to check in and see how her father was doing.

The poor girl felt helpless unable to help her father when she had magic. Dean would take care of her; Brooklynn trusted him and hopefully, there were no more threats out there for the circle to deal with. What little magic Claira had, she wished she could use to help her father. Hers was regenerating slowly after being siphoned by Seth, but it was nowhere near enough. Mickie had warned them not to magically interfere as it might screw things up.

Mark had no idea how long he had been asleep. He just knew his eyes flew open one day and all he could see was darkness. Everything replayed itself over in his head, Brooklynn, the dagger, him and Mickie fighting to heal her… had it worked? Everything felt so tired and heavy; he realized even raising his hand was a chore.

Brooklynn was currently downstairs making lunch, needing to keep her strength up. Trish was checking in on a daily basis and Glen had called at least once a day to see if Mark was awake yet. All she could do was stand there, chopping lettuce and tried not to think about the possibility of Mark never waking up. NO! It wasn't an option. He had to wake up; they still had the rest of their lives to be together and this time, it would be happily. Gritting her teeth, Brooklynn finished up with the salad and began cutting up the boiled eggs to put in it, deciding something light was all she'd be able to stomach.

A massive crash, thud and the fixtures in the ceiling shaking, alerted Brooklynn to the fact that someone was awake upstairs. He had gotten enough strength to roll his own body and he had hit the floor. "Fuck…" His throat was on fire, dry, though Mark could tell he was in the house. He heard footsteps on the floor, slowly pushing himself up and blinked when the bedroom light was flicked on. Why did everything feel so weak?

Her breathing was erratic as Brooklynn stared down at Mark wide-eyed, not believing he was awake. There was no time to freak out right now, she had to help him and slowly approached him instead of rushing to his side. When he croaked 'water', she immediately went into the bathroom to grab a cup for him and filled it, coming back to him moments later. She couldn't believe he was awake and had started having doubts if he'd ever come back to her.

"Sip slowly." She cautioned, trying like hell not to let her voice crack. Holding the cup for him, Mark took very slow sips and she nodded in encouragement, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

Grunting, Mark finally slumped there on the floor, his back against the bed and simply stared at her. He watched as Brooklynn knelt between his spread legs, his eyes taking her in, relief showing on his face. He knew Mickie had mended the lung, remembering working on the rest and then that was it. He hadn't known if she would wake up, or when.

"How long?"

"Three weeks." Brooklynn knew exactly what he was asking and relished the sound of his voice, closing her eyes momentarily. "I woke up 5 days after Nemesis was defeated. Mickie explained everything to me. Trish and Steve stayed along with her and John, but I sent them back to their loved ones and lives, once I regained my strength. Steve and John brought you up here and…I took over making sure you were alright. Keeping you cleansed the best I could and dressed from the waist up because there was no way I could change you in and out of pants." She chortled, wiping another tear from her cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake. You've gotta be starving."

Mark considered that finally shaking his head. "I can barely move…" He could talk at least, the desert thing in his mouth now relieved. "I'm not hungry, darlin'." He needed to go crawl his backside into the bathroom. He'd been out how long?

"Do you need me to call an ambulance? M-Maybe you need professional help…" Brooklynn frowned when he shook his head again and chewed her bottom lip, a little out of her league here. Magic wasn't her forte, that was Mickie and Mark, unfortunately. "Come on, I'll try to help you up as much as I can, but you gotta help me, big man." Mentally counting to three, Brooklynn managed to get him up on his feet, with a great deal of help from him, and guided him into the bathroom. "Maybe I should call Mickie and see if there's anything I can give you to help…"

"If I've been out that long, no wonder I'm weak, it'll pass, darlin'." Mark sank down onto the toilet lid, yawning as he watched her start drawing water. A bath was probably going to be better than a shower, less chance of falling and busting his head open. "You wanna get in there with me?" Mark flashed her a wicked grin.

Brooklynn missed that grin of his, the evil glint in his eyes flashing back at her and suddenly hugged him around the neck gently. "Yeah, I'll join you." She softly kissed him, just needing to feel his lips against hers for a moment and pulled back before it could get too out of hand. "I love you. Now lift up."

Smiling when he obeyed, she peeled his shirt from his body and turned to shut the faucet off before undressing herself. Mark managed to submerge himself in the tub and she followed, seated facing him. It was a huge tub that fit them both comfortably, Mark had made sure it was customized due to his size when they bought the house.

This was heaven. Mark leaned back, letting his head rest against the high ledge of the tub, enjoying the feel of the hot water soaking its warmth into his muscles. One major downside to being bedridden like that was the muscle deterioration that could start right off the bat, though in his case, it just felt like extreme muscle stiffness. He bet his cock wouldn't even work right for a few days. He couldn't even FEEL his magic.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to do much besides lay and soak, Brooklynn got the loofah sponge all foamy before beginning to wash his upper body. Those beautiful emerald eyes watched her and she didn't mind it, enjoying having his eyes on her. So many prayers had left her mouth since waking up and discovering what happened to Mark. Brooklynn didn't even care she nearly died, she was more concerned about him waking up and surviving. While she bathed him, Mark was informed of Claira and Dean's trip and made sure to tell him Claira had been calling in on a daily basis to ask about her Daddy.

"When she calls later today, you can talk to her if you're not resting." Sleeping more was definitely on Mark's agenda.

"Resting is the last thing I want to do, I don't want to sleep, darlin'." Being awake and relaxing like this, letting his tensed, stiff, unused muscles get some attention was helping his mind become more alert. "Tell me what happened after you woke up. I know Nemesis is gone…" His face fell then, remembering how that had come about, his emerald eyes moving to her chest and the slight scar. "I am sorry, Brooklynn…"

She instantly pressed a finger to lips, shaking her head with a soft smile on her face. "Don't. Don't you dare apologize. You did the right thing. If it wasn't for your quick judgment, Nemesis would still be here. I'm proud of you, Mark, and I love you so much. You have nothing to be sorry for, you hear me?" Brooklynn pecked his mouth and continued washing him, explaining what happened after she woke up. No recollection of what happened past being in Nemesis' control. "I don't remember being stabbed, or the dagger going through me to him. I guess I was in too much shock and blanked it all out."

Doing what he had done was the ONLY way in that situation to kill Nemesis and he knew, without a doubt, it would have been their one shot. The Demon had seen what they had done to his spawn, he would never allow himself to be put in that position. He would have probably followed her soon after from grief.

"I'm not surprised, Lynn. You were drowning in your own blood. Everyone was…. panicked." Mickie had kneed Randy aside and that had been hilarious in retrospect.

"I don't want to think about it. We're both fine and alive, Nemesis is gone and we can finally relax and enjoy the second half of our lives." Brooklynn had noticed the scar and it would always be a reminder of what she fought for, why she hadn't given up, even after walking away from Mark. "Lean forward." She poured some shampoo in her hands and rubbed them together before beginning to lather his hair.

No matter what she had to do, Brooklynn would make sure Mark was back on his feet as she scooted up a little on his lap to massage his scalp.

Mark almost let out a moan of sheer pleasure at how good this felt, having her fingers working out three weeks of… sleep, he supposed. Sponge baths were horrible for long hair, this was pure heaven. "Claira and Dean still in the States?" He asked after a while, figuring a change in subject, something happier, was in order. "Or did they hop abroad?"

"Dean wanted to go abroad, but Claira wouldn't because she wanted to be in the states in case something happened." Such as her father dying, for example. Brooklynn had just finished rinsing his hair when he asked that and rubbed her nose against his lovingly. "Now lay back and relax while I do my hair and you can watch." She tried saying it in a seductive manner and laughed at his eye roll, proceeding to lather up her own hair. "Now that you're awake, I'm sure she'll take Dean up on his offer to take her to Paris. Apparently, his parents stashed away money for years for him to go haywire for a year before college. Claira is going, she already told me after her year is up, her and Dean will probably attend a college nearby."

"Mmm, yeah, I know. They both got scholarships, her for them brains of hers and he got some… I don't even remember anymore."

Dean had been contemplating going to a trade school for a while, something blue collar as it were, and maybe he'd still do it, but… that was neither here nor there. Mark enjoyed the show she was giving him, not that he was actually capable of doing much other than visually enjoying it. He had a feeling Brooklynn would drive his backside back into a coma if he even tried sporting half an erection.

Somehow, someway, they had survived and found their happily ever after. Nemesis was finally dead and gone, this time for good. It had been one hell of a rocky, unpredictable road that culminated in the coalesce of Mark and Taker. The merge had been the best thing he'd ever done because now there was no more evil and good sides. It was just him, as both, and Brooklynn would spend the rest of her days proving to him how much she loved him. Never again would she walk away from him out of fear, or because she thought she was protecting him. They were sealed together in a magical bond that was even deeper than any marriage could ever be. What lied beneath Mark and Brooklynn's love for each other was complete devotion and nothing would ever change that.

The End.


End file.
